


Симпатика (Simpatika)

by IeRey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Biopunk, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Science Fiction, Social Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 145,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глава первая Книги Бытия. Нет безупречного и верного кодекса поведения. Каждый поступок любого человека несёт в себе как положительные моменты, так и отрицательные. И вся наша жизнь ― это сумма положительных и отрицательных последствий всех наших поступков. Чего же было больше, зависит от того, насколько вы гордитесь проделанным путём или насколько вы его стыдитесь. NB! Синтезирование.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Симпатика - 1

 

 

 

_Мир спасёт не красота, а любовь. Потому что любовь как истина, она не может быть правильной или неправильной, безответной или взаимной, целиком, чуть-чуть или понарошку, и она не ищет оправданий или объяснений. Она просто есть. И она способна творить чудеса и спасать жизни, превращать ошибки в достижения и указывать самые верные пути даже сквозь туман глупости, нелепости и предубеждения._

_Говорят, нет ничего хуже ожидания._

_Но вся наша жизнь ― это сплошные ожидания._

_Всё верно, да. За одним исключением..._

_Ожидание любви не менее прекрасно, чем сама любовь._

 

**◄** **_Пролог_ ** **►**

 

 

 

 

Говорят, что облака ― это просто пар или крошечные капельки воды. Говорят, звёзды ― это безобразные шары из раскалённой материи, висящие в пустоте. Говорят, гончар выглядит грязным, когда работает, но из-под его рук выходят полезные и красивые предметы. Говорят, любой процесс всегда отталкивает, зато результат любого труда вызывает восхищение. А ещё говорят, что нет ничего страшнее и хуже ожидания результата.

Тот, кто хоть раз в жизни сидел в залах или коридорах больниц, глотая кофе чашками, и ждал результата, несомненно, подтвердит, что нет ничего хуже ожидания.

Господин в дорогом сером костюме охотно подставил плечо, чтобы дама подле него могла приклонить голову. Рядом с этой парой сидели две молодые женщины с бледными лицами. Одна почти достигла тридцатилетнего рубежа, вторая же была помладше. Обе походили друг на друга, что заставляло предположить о связывающих их родственных узах.

Когда в зале появился врач в синем халате и склонился над книгой на стойке регистратора, чтобы расписаться, за окнами слабо забрезжило рассветное зарево. Расписавшись, врач неловко стянул с лица повязку и медленно двинулся к ожидающей четвёрке. Ступал он тяжело и устало, и уже по одному его виду становилось ясно ― не с добрыми вестями.

― Доктор Ким? ― взволнованно выдохнула дама, отстранившись от спутника в сером костюме.

Врач слабо кивнул мужчине и назваСлся:

― Ким Чунмён.

― Что с ним? ― не обратив внимания на его слова, торопливо спросил мужчина в костюме. Все четверо молча смотрели на Чунмёна и ждали. Понимали, но всё равно продолжали надеяться.

― Он проходит по военной программе, поэтому не нужно писать заявление о включении в общую очередь. Прямо сейчас мы ничего не можем сделать, простите. Мы можем только поместить его в криокамеру и ждать.

― Совсем ничего? ― одними губами и бессмысленно на первый взгляд вопросила дама, вцепившись в руку спутника, но Чунмён понял её ― не в первый раз. Все матери такие.

― Пятьдесят процентов, госпожа. Будь хоть процентом больше, мы бы вернули его вам, но этого процента нет. Нужны особые условия, а они зависят уже не от нас. Криокамера ― это единственная надежда длиной в десять лет.

― В лучшем случае, ― сжав губы, добавил господин в сером костюме. ― Вы ведь это знаете. Сколько на самом деле?

― Я поручусь за восемь, ― поник Чунмён. ― Он сильный, может, и десять продержится.

И Чунмён прекрасно понимал, что даже пять лет ожидания могут убить. Убить не человека в криокамере, а тех, кто ждёт, надеется и любит.

Потому что нет ничего хуже ожидания результата.

А результат был известен заранее ― смерть. Криокамера давала призрачную возможность и позволяла надеяться, что уж за десять-то лет в мире хотя бы раз произойдут «особые условия». Или же медицина совершит гигантский скачок и найдёт способ спасти хотя бы одну жизнь.

Именно эту.

Пока же в больничной книге напротив фамилии, имени и регистрационного кода стояла пометка: «Объект условно мёртв. Запрос активен, режим ожидания репарации».

Контейнер с генетическим материалом погрузили в белый фургон с алым крестом к вечеру того же дня и отправили в крупнейший медицинский центр в Кунсане.

На следующий день семье разрешили получить последнюю военную награду, вручили её не открыто, как полагалось бы, а в чёрной коробочке, обтянутой бархатом. Церемониал соблюдался как при вручении награды посмертно.

Доктор Ким Чунмён тоже присутствовал. Он не мог пропустить церемонию награждения человека, которого пытался спасти любой ценой. Потому что этот человек смог спасти Ким Чунмёна за четыре часа до того, как сам оказался на пороге смерти.

Чунмён задержался после церемонии. Долго стоял и смотрел на снимок под стеклом.

Во время спасательной операции лица военных раскрашивал камуфляж, а после... после всё было совсем плохо.

Чунмён не мог отвести глаз от фотографии, выполненной в стиле «ретро». Быть может, он теперь не увидит этого больше никогда. По-настоящему. Только на снимке на этом вот стенде в Зале Славы.

А со снимка ему немного застенчиво улыбался лейтенант Ким Чонин.

 

 

 

Говорят, нет ничего хуже ожидания.

Но вся наша жизнь ― это сплошные ожидания.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Часть 1. Книга Ханя и Кая_ **

 

 

 

_Как манит эта Книга Бытия,_

_где на страницах пожелтевших_

_бежит строкой чарующий рассказ,_

_что сухо назван главой первой._

_Забыв о том, что держишь ты в руках,_

_стремиться ввысь, где правит небо..._

_Ты обретёшь, искупанный в слезах,_

_лишь часть утерянного прежде._

_И словно в зеркало потом смотреть,_

_и видеть тени отражение_

_в любимом собственном творении,_

_а после в страхе отвернуть свой лик,_

_чтоб просто убежать..._

_...и не простить._

_«Франкенштейн», сонет 1_

_(2 катрена + квинтет; обратная балладная строфа),_

****

**◄ 1 ►**

 

 

 

 

Хань едва не оставил ногу меж съезжающимися створками, в последний миг успел-таки вернуть себе конечность, попрыгал на одной ноге, поправляя ботинок, и врезался в кого-то.

― Ого...

Кто-то оказался Бэкхёном, что неудивительно, потому что Бэкхён опаздывал всегда и всюду. Хронически. Хань подобным недугом не страдал, но сегодня умудрился проспать, почему и спешил так отчаянно, что едва не забыл ногу в дверях студенческого трамвая.

― Надо же, ― поддержал Бэкхёна его одногруппник ― Чондэ. Эти двое учились на третьем курсе и изучали биомоделирование в Кунсанской Медицинской Академии. Хань смутно помнил подробности знакомства с ними, потому что в тот день надрался, как свинья, отмечая успешную защиту мастерского проекта. Минсок, к слову, тоже ни черта не помнил, ибо надрался, как и Хань. Зато Минсок учился в одной группе с Ханем, и вот подробности их знакомства Хань ещё помнил. На первом курсе они часто выпадали друг другу в напарники, так и познакомились. И они с Минсоком изучали генную инженерию. То есть, Минсок изучал только генную инженерию, а Хань приехал из Китая, уже имея за спиной багаж в виде общего медицинского диплома. Другое дело, что общий медицинский диплом не давал тех перспектив, что диплом Кунсанской Академии и семь лет практики в Корее.

Хань находился в Академии на особых условиях и этим гордился. Его успехи позволяли ему иногда пренебрегать общим расписанием и давали широкие возможности. Например, он мог присутствовать на лекциях знаменитых врачей и даже присутствовать у них на приёмах или уникальных операциях. Кроме того, сейчас он учился на пятом курсе и посещал Академию по расписанию последнюю неделю. Со следующей недели начиналась подготовка выпускного проекта. Тему и предмет проекта студентам полагалось выбирать самостоятельно, точно так же самостоятельно полагалось составлять собственное расписание, чтобы осенью представить законченную работу и её результаты.

― У нас на следующей неделе мастерский проект стартует, ― уныло сообщил Ханю Бэкхён. ― В голову никакая тема не лезет. Что выбрать-то...

― А у тебя какая тема? ― поинтересовался Хань у неунывающего Чондэ. Тот весело глазел на студентов вокруг и чему-то едва заметно улыбался. Или не улыбался, и Ханю просто так казалось. По Чондэ никогда не понять таких нюансов, потому что уголки его губ были всегда весело приподняты.

― А чёрт его знает, ― пожал плечами Чондэ. ― Я в паре с Бэкхёном иду, а он сразу сказал, что отныне будет нашим мозгом. Пускай думает.

― Хорошо устроился. «Пускай думает», ― Бэкхён немедленно передразнил Чондэ, весьма точно повторив его интонации и манеру говорить. ― Вроде я не запрещал тебе подкидывать идеи.

― Генератор идей у нас тоже ты, ― легкомысленно хмыкнул Чондэ. ― Хён, вы с Минсоком сами-то что на выпускной проект хотите сварганить?

― Кое-что. Есть пара идей. Надо додумать, ― отозвался Хань и остановился. ― Кстати, вы в пятницу свободны вечерком? Может, соберёмся у Бэкхёна?

― А что?

― Как раз додумаю идею к проекту. Кое-что интересное. Прикину наши шансы. Мне может потребоваться помощь спецов по биомоделированию. Убьём двух зайцев и поможем друг другу. У нас с Минсоком будет выпускной проект, а у вас ― мастерский. Да и четверо всяко быстрее управятся, чем двое. Так как насчёт пятницы?

― Буду ждать всех у меня, в обычное время, ― кивнул Бэкхён. ― Всё равно я не могу придумать ничего особенного. Все интересные темы уже расхватали, а повторяться или идти по проторенной дорожке совершенно не хочется. Да и высший балл за стандартные темы давным-давно не ставят.

― По-прежнему мечтаешь урвать медаль после пятого курса? ― не удержался от улыбки Хань и на миг остановился у зеркального стекла, чтобы кое-как пригладить взъерошенные светлые волосы.

― Тебе можно, хён, а мне нет? Ишь какой... Я буду лучшим, так что стандарт не вариант. В пятницу, хён. Удачи!

Бэкхён и Чондэ помахали Ханю и галопом помчались на свои занятия, а Хань поплёлся в архив материалов. На занятие по проектированию он всё равно опоздал уже, поэтому смысла лететь туда стрелой не было.

Хань осторожно приоткрыл дверь и сунул нос в зал архива.

― Чего это ты тут шляешься?

― Добрый день, наставник, ― тут же ответил приветствием Хань. ― Мне бы просмотреть списки материалов медицинского центра. Нужно для выпускного проекта.

― Что-то конкретное?

― Да. ― Хань просочился в зал, прикрыл дверь и подошёл к стойке наставника по основам генетики. Тот вёл у них занятия на первом и втором курсах, после они уже не пересекались по программе, но Хань постарался сохранить с наставником хорошие отношения, поскольку тот курировал архив материалов. Ну и просто так тоже.

― И что же тебе нужно?

― Не старше двадцати пяти, вторая группа, идеальный геном.

― Губу закатай, ― улыбнулся наставник. ― Идеальный геном ― это миф.

― Я знаю, ― ответил улыбкой Хань. ― Но мы же не стоим на месте, да? Мне нужен такой, что максимально близок к идеальному. Это вполне возможно, только не могу же я свой взять ― меня не поймут. Как думаете, найдётся что-нибудь эдакое?

― Хм... Я выставлю запрос на восемьдесят процентов. Через несколько часов забежишь и поглядишь результаты. Выберешь тот, что тебе подойдёт. По рукам?

― Спасибо, наставник, ― просиял Хань. ― У меня сегодня три занятия только, я тогда к вам забегу часа в два, хорошо?

― Хорошо, умник. Поспеши на проектирование. Сегодня у вас Монстр. И он тебе прогул не простит до самой смерти.

― Вот чёрт, ― забеспокоился Хань. Монстра сегодня он никак не ожидал, думал, будет младший наставник. Монстр не то что прогул, а даже опоздание до самой смерти не простит. ― Меня нет!

И он пулей вылетел в дверь, промчался по коридору и ввалился в аудиторию.

― Опаздываете, Лу.

― Совсем чуточку, ― запротестовал Хань, нервно приглаживая ладонью светлые волосы.

― Двенадцать минут ― это катастрофа, а не «совсем чуточку». Садитесь на место уже, живее.

Хань рухнул на лавку рядом с Минсоком и зашуршал листами, выуживая их из сумки.

― Точно тебе говорю, ты у Монстра в любимцах ходишь. Даже не отругал, ― зашептал Минсок Ханю на ухо и придвинул лист с началом лекции, чтобы Хань переписал название темы и основные тезисы.

― Я просто умный, красивый, благородный и обаятельный. Настоящий джентльмен. Такого лапочку нельзя не любить, ― проказливо хихикнул Хань и принялся торопливо всё переписывать.

― То-то у тебя рожки, копытца и хвостик пробиваются, ― фыркнул Минсок.

― Бесёнок ― это тоже мило, ― парировал Хань и закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Настроение было чудесным, потому что в голове всё отчётливее складывался план проекта, Бэкхён и Чондэ не против присоединиться, а преподаватель по генетике не отказался помочь. Жизнь прекрасна. Осталось лишь довести проект до ума, получить хорошее назначение на практику ― а Хань непременно получил бы хорошее назначение как один из лучших студентов ― и стать знаменитым специалистом в области генной инженерии.

― Слышь, бесёнок, что насчёт свидания в пятницу? Староста тебя звала, помнишь? Обещала ещё и подругу привести.

― Чёрт... ― Счастье чуть омрачилось, но временно. ― Фиг с ним, у меня другие планы. В другой раз.

― Имей совесть, ты её уже в пятый или шестой раз динамишь.

― Коль уж она демонстрирует такую настойчивость, пригласит и в седьмой раз ― куда денется? Да и не люблю я девушек, делающих первый шаг.

― От этого страдает твоя мужественность? ― хмыкнул Минсок, чуть ли не уткнувшись носом в лист с лекцией.

― Ещё как страдает. Буквально корчится в муках, ― фыркнул Хань и огрёб подзатыльник от Монстра.

― Подумайте, в каких муках вы будете корчиться у меня на экзамене, Лу, если не сможете ответить хотя бы на один вопрос.

― Да, наставник. Я уже трепещу от ужаса, ― с наигранным смирением отозвался Хань ― и по аудитории тут же прокатилась волна смеха. ― А можно будет прийти на вашу лекцию в следующем месяце у четвёртого курса?

Монстр тут же смягчился и положил Ханю на голову большую ладонь.

― Лу, вы были на ней в прошлом году. Два раза.

― Я помню, наставник, но у меня появились идеи и вопросы, очень хотелось бы обсудить их с вами в удобной обстановке, да и по теме как раз. Можно?

― Ну что с вами поделать... Приходите, ― величественно кивнул Монстр и вернулся к лекции.

― Как ты это делаешь? ― прошептал спустя пару минут Минсок. ― Любого другого он давно бы морально уничтожил, растоптал и влепил бы низшие баллы за все семинары, а тебе ― как с гуся вода.

― У всех людей свои слабости, ― загадочно ответил Хань и всерьёз занялся лекцией, чтобы лишний раз не испытывать терпение Монстра на прочность. Всё-таки Монстра опасался даже Хань ― никогда не угадаешь, когда у того настроение заложит очередной крутой вираж, а везение не бывает вечным.

После занятий Хань отправил Минсока в регистрационную палату выбивать лабораторное помещение для выпускного проекта, строго наказав взять объект побольше. Сложности не предвиделись, поскольку Ханю всегда старались обеспечить хорошие условия для работы. Помещение, в принципе, можно было просить на следующей неделе, но Хань не хотел рисковать.

Сам он поспешил в архив, пока преподаватель генетики не ушёл на обед. И Хань успел аккурат к сроку. Когда он ввалился в зал, смотритель архива как раз собрался уйти.

― А, Хань, вот и ты. Так, пятый ряд, место четырнадцать. Я туда выведу результаты поиска и закрою тебя тут на часик. Ты просмотри список и выбери то, что тебе потребуется. Как вернусь, выпущу тебя. Да, контейнеры для образцов в подсобке.

― Спасибо, наставник.

Хань юркнул в узкий проход между пятым и шестым рядами, быстро нашёл нужное место и уселся на стуле перед монитором. Замигал сигнал загрузки, после чего закрылась дверь архива, и защёлкнулся замок.

Хань запихнул вещи под стол и потянулся, подождал окончания загрузки ещё две минуты, затем на мониторе появился список результатов.

Хань придвинулся ближе, уткнулся взглядом в столбец процентного соотношения и принялся прокручивать строки пальцем. Восемьдесят, восемьдесят пять, восемьдесят семь... Неплохо, но всё не то. Хань сам не знал, что рассчитывал найти. В теории понятие «идеальный геном» было абстрактным. То есть, генетики в прошлом моделировали такой геном, исключавший заболевания и отклонения, но проект себя не оправдал. Даже если получалось вырастить полноценную особь с идеальным геномом, свойства не передавались по наследству. Хуже того, особи с идеальным геномом давали ущербное и регрессивное потомство. Проще говоря, совершенство оказалось недостижимым. И природа утверждала, что идеал должен иметь как минимум один изъян. Впрочем, Хань и такого не помнил. Сейчас вот он смотрел на таблицу с результатами и видел максимальное соответствие идеалу лишь на восемьдесят семь процентов.

Хань через полчаса добрался до конца списка и увидел в столбце последний показатель ― восемьдесят девять процентов соответствия. Машинально он повёл взглядом влево и моргнул. Регистрационный номер с красной мигающей подсветкой. Ну здорово! Мало того, что такой результат всего один, так он ещё и под запретом.

Хань с тяжёлым вздохом поник и уронил голову на скрещенные руки. Проект летел коту под хвост просто потому, что Хань не мог достать нужный материал. Но ему требовался именно абстрактный идеальный геном. То есть, максимально соответствующий. Хань планировал поиграться с моделированием и проектированием. И нет, он не собирался повторять ошибку учёных прошлых лет. Он собирался усилить то, что есть, и пойти иным путём. Каким будет конечный результат, он и сам не знал, потому что никто до него ничего подобного не делал. Даже если проект себя не оправдает, он всё равно многое даст. Но чтобы это произошло, проект следовало хотя бы начать. И как?

Хань вскинул голову, сверился ещё раз с регистрационным кодом и сполз со стула. Он сунулся в архивную часть зала и побрёл между рядами. Отыскал запрещённую зону, полазил там и нашёл нужный материал. Осторожно вынул контейнер из пазов и осмотрел. Замки были стандартными, то есть, Хань сам прекрасно мог открыть контейнер. А значит...

Он огляделся, сделал глубокий вдох и решился. Через минуту он мчался из подсобки с пустым контейнером в руках. Осторожно взял все необходимые образцы, рассортировал ёмкости внутри контейнера и запечатал его, после чего тщательно закрыл контейнер с красным регистрационным кодом и вернул на место. В конце концов, он прямо сейчас может указать любой другой код ― из разрешённых, а когда завершит проект, укажет настоящий.

Вернувшись на четырнадцатое место, Хань выбрал наугад разрешённый код и написал его на контейнере, а настоящий код он сохранил в телефоне в виде номера и пометил буквой К.

Теперь у Ханя были материал и лаборатория. Осталось собрать команду и заразить её идеей.

 

 

 

 

 

**◄ 2 ►**

 

 

 

 

 

В пятницу они собрались дома у Бэкхёна, как делали это почти каждый пятничный вечер. В отличие от остальных, Бэкхён был местным, поэтому жил в собственном доме на окраине города и рядом с побережьем. Чондэ снимал у него комнату, как и Минсок, поэтому им далеко ходить не пришлось. Только Хань жил в центре, где снимал квартиру, да и за ту платила Академия, а студенческий трамвай исправно ходил по маршруту и доставлял Ханя на конечную остановку ― оттуда всего метров сто оставалось пройти до дома Бэкхёна. Удобно.

Они запаслись пивом, привезённым Ханем, и устроились на летней веранде. Бэкхён развалился в кресле-качалке, Чондэ вытянулся на лавке, а Минсок и Хань раскачивались в гамаках.

― Так что там у тебя за идея, хён? ― оживился на второй банке пива Бэкхён.

Чондэ промычал с лавки нечто невразумительное, лениво перевернулся на спину и надвинул на лицо козырёк бейсболки.

― Ну... ― глубокомысленно протянул Хань, соображая, как бы попроще и поубедительнее изложить теорию предполагаемым помощникам. Запил соображения пивом и вздохнул. ― Ладно. Вы же знаете фишку с «идеальным геномом»?

― Хочешь получить граблями по лбу? ― хихикнул Бэкхён. ― Прости, хён, я всё понимаю, но в биомоделировании сей плод запретный. Укусим ― отравимся.

― Я в курсе, ― буркнул Хань и легонько оттолкнулся босой ступнёй от задницы Минсока, чтобы гамак начал вновь покачиваться. Минсок продолжал блаженно жмуриться в лучах заходящего солнца. Ещё бы, из-за толчка Ханя раскачались оба гамака. ― Так вот, я не предлагаю моделировать «идеальный геном», мне просто нужно то, от чего можно оттолкнуться...

― Типа попы Минсока? ― ехидно уточнил Бэкхён.

― Вроде того, ― не растерялся Хань. ― Так вот, мы все знаем фишку с «идеальным геномом». И знаем все косяки этой фишки. Представьте, что у нас есть натуральный геном, который соответствует абстрактному «идеальному» на восемьдесят девять процентов.

― Ого! ― Чондэ заинтересованно приподнял бейсболку. ― Хён, нам это надо представить? Или у нас реально есть такой геном? Ты ведь понимаешь, что шансы заполучить такую штуку автоматом уходят военным. Или нет? Нам ещё на втором курсе рассказывали, что людей с геномом, соответствующим «идеальному» более чем на восемьдесят пять процентов, берут под наблюдение военные. Ну это вроде как секретно, перспективно и вообще их сфера.

― Мечта о сверхчеловеке никогда не умрёт, ― прикрыв глаза, пробормотал Минсок. ― Фигня всё это.

― С чего вы взяли, что я собираюсь создавать сверхчеловека? ― обиделся Хань. ― Не о том речь, но, Чондэ, тебе я отвечу ― у нас реально есть такой геном.

― Хм? ― Бэкхён прищурился со знакомым Ханю азартом. Осталось приложить совсем чуть усилий ― и Хань заполучит их всех с потрохами.

― Так вот, у нас есть геном. Он не идеальный, но перспективный. И с ним можно работать. И нет, идеальный мы лепить из него не станем, как и моделировать дополнительную пару хромосом ― это тоже уже проходили, а грабли нам не нужны. Сделаем мы вот что: сначала проведём все анализы для его естественного состояния, выясним все плюсы и минусы и улучшим ровно на один процент, после чего попробуем синтезировать...

― Ты в курсе, что клонирование запрещено? ― Чондэ сел на лавке и отложил бейсболку.

― Это не клонирование, ― помотал головой Хань. ― Клонирование ― это когда на базе исходного материала создаётся копия, идентичная оригиналу. И клонирование себя не оправдало, почему и запрещено. Плюс там ещё есть эффект резонанса, который нам нужен, как зайцу стоп-сигнал. Синтезирование ― это когда на базе исходного материала моделируется самостоятельный объект, который является продолжением оригинала. Грубо говоря...

― Синтезирование ― это что-то вроде того, что Иисус сделал с Лазарем? ― пробормотал Минсок.

― Да. В общих чертах. Воскрешение. Нечто подобное. Однако это не практиковалось. По идее, это не столько воскрешение, сколько... Смотрите! В идеале нам нужен оригинал, больной... например, больной раком. Чтобы мы могли взять образец генома, чуть его улучшить, повысив сопротивляемость организма, и ввести в оригинальный организм, тем самым исцелив его за счёт минимального вмешательства в геном. Улавливаете? Если мы пойдём прямым путём, скорее всего, вмешаются военные и руководство академии и запретят наш проект, поэтому... Мы смоделируем сразу собственный объект целиком, внесём минимум исправлений, уничтожим память и синтезируем его. И поглядим, что получится. И если это получится, то мы сможем лечить целую кучу болезней, что прежде считались неизлечимыми. Просто представьте ― можно будет взять любой геном, исключить всего один минус, ввести в исходный организм и спасти жизнь без всякого воскрешения. В нашем проекте просто нет исходного организма ― никто не позволит нам ставить опыты на пациентах, поэтому мы синтезируем организм полностью с уже исправленным на один процент геномом. И я достал образец с самыми типичными показателями. За исключением соответствия абстрактному идеалу.

Бэкхён пару раз качнулся в кресле и уставился на Ханя.

― А ты отдаёшь себе отчёт, что и как это будет? Допустим, у нас есть исходный геном, но это чей-то геном, скорее всего, геном взрослого человека. Напомнить тебе о генетической памяти, которая до сих пор не изучена даже на пятьдесят процентов? Но даже если память сработает, мы получим взрослого человека, частично похожего на ребёнка. Чтобы он хотя бы разговаривал и вёл себя нормально, его надо будет этому обучать. И менять пелёнки ― фигурально. Но это лишь полбеды. А что с ним будет дальше, после того, как мы защитим проект? Хён, это не игрушка и не машина. Ты собираешься после его препарировать? Залить формалином? Сунуть в криокамеру? Превратить в ходячее учебное пособие? Вспомни то, чему нас всех учили на первом курсе ― этическая сторона любого дела. Нельзя так с людьми.

― Я знаю и прекрасно помню об этом. А теперь подумайте сами: это будет человек с улучшенным геномом. И мы все вместе будем работать с ним. Обучать ― в том числе. И мы можем как раз улучшить способность его к обучению. Проще говоря, к концу проекта он станет самостоятельной полноценной личностью и прекрасно сможет жить внутри общества, заниматься тем, что ему нравится. Я не вижу тут никаких проблем. Просто у него будет четыре папы, подумаешь. К тому же руководство наверняка пойдёт нам навстречу и поможет сделать для него документы. Возможно, он даже пожелает учиться в Академии. Что тут такого ужасного? Это же наоборот прекрасно! Мы на практике продемонстрируем успешность нашей идеи. Более того, я сам готов присматривать за ним хоть всю жизнь, ведь он будет частью моей идеи, её ключом.

В тишине все размышляли над словами Ханя, а он терпеливо ждал их решения.

― Хён, ― заговорил первым Чондэ, ― я соглашусь на это, если ты пообещаешь, что все решения мы будем принимать сообща. Никакой единоличности. И по вопросам биомоделирования мнения Бэкхёна и моё будут решающими.

― Справедливо, ― пожал плечами Хань. ― Бэкхён? Минсок?

― То же самое, ― буркнул Бэкхён. ― Моделирование берём на себя мы с Чондэ, а в остальном пусть тебя Минсок-хён контролирует. И ещё одно.

― Что именно?

― Ты сам лично будешь заботиться о... об объекте.

― Но...

― Мы даже спорить на эту тему не станем, ― резко оборвал Минсока Бэкхён. ― Это будет по сути новорождённый человек, как ребёнок, а ребёнку нужен кто-то рядом, всегда. И не толпа народа, а тот, кому ребёнок будет верить. Помогать будем мы все, но кто-то должен быть всегда рядом с ним. И это будет Хань. На других условиях я не согласен.

― Справедливо, ― поразмыслив, вновь согласился Хань. ― Ну так мы начинаем проект вместе?

Чондэ вскинул руку с банкой пива в немом салюте. Они все вместе выпили и принялись обсуждать первую стадию проекта в деталях.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**◄ 3 ►**

 

 

 

 

Хань склонился над конструкторской камерой, приник к окуляру и ещё раз внимательно изучил хромосомный набор. Бэкхён сидел рядом перед монитором компьютера и в очередной раз прогонял данные общих анализов.

― Что с возрастом? ― уточнил Чондэ с другой стороны портового склада, который им выделили под лабораторию в Академии. Чондэ как раз заканчивал возиться с биокамерой, а Минсок бегал следом за ним со сварочным аппаратом и сумкой с прочими инструментами.

― Если верить тестам, то от двадцати до двадцати пяти. Точнее определить никак.

― А рост?

― Тебе зачем? ― возмутился Хань. ― Какая разница?

― Материалы лимитированы, хён. Мне нужно знать размеры. Ты, конечно, можешь сходить в отдел снабжения, но даже тебе уже ничего не выдадут. Мы и так слишком много всего выпросили для проекта.

― Угу, ― кивнул Бэкхён. ― Размеры нужны. Сейчас... Сто семьдесят девять ― самый низкий возможный показатель. И сто восемьдесят семь ― самый высокий возможный показатель. Это по теореме Верна. Крупный мальчик. Я тут модель набросал слегка на скорую руку по теореме Фаржа. Хён, будешь покупать ему одёжку, бери футболки и рубашки самого большого размера из стандартных, а брюки ― маленького.

― Стройняшка, ― хмыкнул Хань.

― Угу, атлетическое телосложение. Баланс смещён в пользу скорости и выносливости. Если верить анализу, конечно. Генотип южный в большей степени, редко встречается. Приметным будет. Если потеряется, найдём легко.

― Накаркай мне тут!

От подзатыльника Бэкхён профессионально увернулся и сунул Ханю под нос ворох распечаток.

― Что это?

― Данные анализов. Решай, что будем моделировать.

― Мы уже решили, вроде как.

― Всё равно всё посмотри и проверь. Кстати, а что там? ― Бэкхён нагло сдвинул Ханя в сторону и тоже приник к окуляру конструкторской камеры. ― Ой, какой красивый геном. Хён, ты, правда, думаешь, что тут надо что-то улучшать?

― Погляди на схему. В принципе, всё очень хорошо, но способность к обучению можно действительно улучшить.

― Очень хорошие моторные навыки, да, вижу. Но в плане обучаемости... ― Бэкхён покрутил настройки, увеличивая изображение. ― Угу, можно. Думаешь, больше ничего делать не стоит?

― А смысл? Нам надо просто рассчитать степень возможного воздействия, не превышая одного процента. Если превысим, то повторим чужие ошибки, которые уже делали до нас. И надо память удалить.

― Легко сказать, но трудно сделать. Раз на раз не приходится, да и латентная память остаётся всё равно.

― Я знаю, но в нашем случае память стереть необходимо. Ему нужны собственные воспоминания, а не чужие.

― Угу, но навыки всё равно останутся, если принять во внимание особенности его моторики...

― Я закончил! ― крикнул им Чондэ.

― Прекрасно. Можно мне это где-нибудь бросить? ― смахнув пот со лба, поинтересовался Минсок и показал на сварочный аппарат.

― Бросай, хён, ― великодушно разрешил Чондэ. ― Кстати, кто будет состав проектировать?

― Минсок, займись этим, ― отмахнулся Хань.

― Опять я, да?

― Ой, да ладно тебе, хён, ― развеселился Чондэ. ― Кстати, инструменты отдай, они мне ещё нужны.

― Бэкхён, давай думать вместе. Всё-таки биомоделирование по твоей части. Что и куда тут надо...

― Не рыпайся, сейчас поглядим...

Хань и Бэкхён оккупировали конструкторскую камеру с образцом генома. Чондэ доводил до ума биокамеру, а Минсок рассчитывал формулу биораствора. Они глотали энергетики, когда уставали, и вновь возвращались к работе. В итоге моделирование генома и старт проекта начались на два дня раньше запланированного, и когда они выползли из лаборатории, были свято уверены, что уже воскресенье. В трамвае кондуктор посмотрела на них круглыми глазами.

― Совсем сдурели? Какие билеты в пятницу?

В будние дни студенты могли пользоваться студенческим трамваем бесплатно, оплачивались исключительно поездки в выходные дни.

― А уже пятница? ― ошарашенно вопросил Хань, перепугавшийся, что они провозились на неделю дольше. Кондуктор показала ему календарик, и он выдохнул с облегчением. ― Ребята, мы переработали. Два выходных, в лаборатории встретимся в понедельник.

― Ты сам постарайся прийти туда в понедельник, а не завтра или послезавтра, ― мрачно посоветовал Бэкхён, пытавшийся не уснуть на месте.

― Да если бы... Надо же журнал заполнить и всё записать.

― Вот чёрт! ― поникли сразу все ― письменную работу и отчётность никто не любил.

― Кстати, а сколько нужно времени на... на синтезирование? ― лениво вопросил Чондэ. ― И да, хён, если ты не выйдешь на следующей остановке, придётся ехать к нам.

― Приблизительно дней десять. Вроде бы. Может, чуть меньше или чуть больше. Мы не знаем точно. И выхожу я, выхожу. ― Хань помахал ребятам и выскочил из трамвая возле своего дома, кое-как взобрался по лестнице на третий этаж, повозился с ключами, ввалился в квартиру и рухнул на диван в гостиной ― так и вырубился.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**◄ 4 ►**

 

 

 

 

 

Проснулся он в субботу в полдень, выпил кофе и засел за журнал. Аккуратно вписал все стартовые данные по анализам, приложил снимки биомоделирования одной хромосомы, снимки исходного и конечного геномов и расписание, когда именно и во сколько был запущен процесс синтезирования объекта К. Заодно заполнил таблицу ожидаемых результатов.

― Вот чёрт... ― Хань вспомнил слова Бэкхёна об одежде и решил купить хотя бы пару футболок и летних брюк ― на первое время. Когда покупал в ближайшем магазине, завис на обуви. Размер ноги рассчитать они забыли. Подумав пару минут, решил пока обувь не брать. В конце концов, выпускать объект на улицу сразу же никто не планировал.

Поразмыслив ещё, Хань запрыгнул в трамвай и поехал в лабораторию, потому что стоило отвезти одежду именно туда. Сам не знал, зачем выскочил на нужной остановке и сломя голову помчался к выделенному Академией складу. Задыхаясь, торопливо отпирал дверь и звенел ключами. Справившись с дверью, галопом пронёсся вверх по лестнице и влетел в основное помещение. Бросил пакеты у стола Бэкхёна, замер на месте, глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и очень медленно двинулся к биокамере. И каждый новый шаг давался с большим трудом, чем предыдущий.

Хань застыл у биокамеры и почти что носом прижался к стеклу. Оттуда лилось мягкое зеленоватое сияние ― подсветка. Честно говоря, он не особо рассчитывал что-то увидеть, ведь меньше суток прошло с начала синтезирования. Но вскоре Хань вытаращил глаза, когда различил в толще раствора вполне себе сформировавшийся эмбрион. Тот казался таким хрупким и крошечным, что у Ханя на миг возникло безумное желание обернуть биокамеру одеялом.

Хань гладил ладонями тёплое от подогрева стекло и сбивчиво шептал все основные признаки здорового плода наизусть. Через пару минут спохватился, кинулся к телефону и набрал номер Бэкхёна.

― Да?.. ― сонно проворчали в трубку голосом Чондэ.

― У нас мальчик! ― восторженно заорал Хань по-китайски. ― Здоровый! Ты представляешь?

По ту сторону провода что-то загремело.

― Чондэ? ― осторожно позвал Хань.

― Какого чёрта, хён? ― Это уже был Бэкхён.

― У нас мальчик! ― заорал второй раз Хань, который мечтал запрыгнуть на потолок от радости, что их проект так здорово и успешно стартовал. ― Отличный мальчик!

― Господи... Ты в лаборатории? Сегодня суббота, хён!

― Я знаю! И у нас мальчик!

― Так мы и собирали мальчика, хён. Было бы странно, если б получилась девочка. Ты что там забыл?

― Одежду привёз, посмотрел, а он ― там.

― Где ещё ему быть... Где ― там, кстати?

― В растворе. Плавает.

― Брассом?

― Нет, ты просто не представляешь, как это выглядит. Здорово!

― Хён, с тобой всё в порядке? ― осторожно вопросили из трубки опять голосом Чондэ.

― Да. Я чувствую себя отцом.

― Приехали... ― мрачно подытожила трубка теперь голосом Минсока. ― Хань, будь там, продолжай чувствовать себя отцом, не двигайся и никуда не уходи. Мы сейчас приедем.

― Хорошо, ― выдохнул Хань, не уловив смысла сказанного. ― Я с ним посижу.

Пока кто-то куда-то там собирался ехать, Хань подтащил к биокамере стул, уселся на него и принялся наблюдать за эмбрионом. И Ханя просто распирало от гордости ― он видел результат собственной идеи. Видел собственными глазами. Всего сутки назад он и Бэкхён собирали из мельчайших частиц надстройку для одной из хромосом, смотрели в окуляр на геном, моделировали первые клетки живого организма, аккуратно помещали в биокамеру. И вот! Вот что у них получилось спустя какие-то двадцать четыре часа!

― Я тебя создал, крошка, ― счастливо улыбался Хань, разглядывая эмбрион. ― Какой же ты маленький...

Прижав ладони к тёплому стеклу, Хань тихонько напевал слова старой колыбельной, что слышал в детстве от матери. Вроде бы Чондэ не говорил, что стекло звуконепроницаемое, значит, малыш мог слышать голос Ханя.

― Поверить не могу, что это мы сделали...

Хань вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся. Рядом с его стулом торчал Бэкхён и пялился внутрь биокамеры. Чондэ и Минсок молча моргали и смотрели туда же.

― А это ничего, что он такой крошечный? ― почему-то шёпотом спросил Минсок.

― Всё в норме, ― кивнул Чондэ. ― Раз уж мы тут, проверю параметры и чуть подрегулирую температуру.

― Ой, кажется, он стал немного больше, ― отметил Хань и вновь прилип к стеклу.

― Неудивительно, это же синтезирование, ― проворчал Бэкхён и надел специальные очки. ― Да, здоровый, не вижу никаких отклонений. Геном стабилен. Скорее всего, завтра он уже будет выглядеть как двухлетний ребёнок. Или нет. По-моему, процесс идёт немного быстрее, чем мы думали, да?

― Минсок, ты расчёт раствора как делал? ― заинтересовался Хань.

― Расчёт есть в программе. ― Минсок сел за свой стол, вывел компьютер из режима ожидания и показал расчёт формулы остальным. ― Поскольку у объекта вторая группа крови, я делал расчёт по таблице Ясинского. Она считается самой эффективной, стоит у военных и вообще получила много положительных отзывов. А что?

― Всё в порядке, просто...

― Тьфу! ― Бэкхён влепил себе ладонью в лоб. ― Мы идиоты!

― Почему это?

― Потому что мы же сами смоделировали ему способность к ускоренному обучению, ну! Видимо, это работает уже на стадии синтезирования. Если учесть поправку... Сейчас!

Бэкхён уселся за свой компьютер и сделал расчёт.

― Поздравляю, наш мальчик достигнет состояния, соответствующего двадцати годам, в ночь со вторника на среду. Проще говоря, сдвигаем график снова. Хён, надо отдохнуть до среды как следует, потому что потом отдыхать мы уже не сможем. Хотя бы ты ― точно не сможешь, потому что тебе придётся присматривать за ним круглосуточно. Если всё получится, конечно. И да, займись делом ― придумай ему имя, что ли. Или будешь называть его «объект К» всё время?

Хань упал обратно на стул, уставился на эмбрион за стеклом и кивнул.

― Хён!

Хань вновь отстранённо кивнул, но глаз от биокамеры не отвёл.

― Минсок-хён, надо съездить домой к Ханю и привезти ему одеяло и подушку, а мы с Чондэ купим ему еды, чтобы до среды хватило.

― Э...

― Ну сами не видите, что ли? Никакими силами мы его отсюда не вытурим. Он явно чувствует себя отцом и собирается отслеживать рост ребёнка непосредственно, так сказать.

Хань благополучно пропустил всю кутерьму и решил, что одеяло, подушка и еда сами по себе возникли из воздуха, пока он сидел у биокамеры с блокнотом и записывал всё, что происходило за стеклом. Но разве можно было отвлечься? Зарождение жизни ― чудо само по себе. Но оно ещё чудеснее, если за ним наблюдает сам творец.

Хань уснул прямо на стуле примерно в полночь. Проснувшись, протёр глаза и часто заморгал, потому что обнаружил за стеклом ребёнка. Тот спал внутри биокамеры, окутанный длинными волосами, словно водорослями. В мягком зеленоватом сиянии его кожа казалась тёмной. Из-за его компактной позы разглядеть лицо не представлялось возможным, хотя Хань пытался сделать это изо всех сил. Потом Хань бегал от компьютера к компьютеру и проверял показания всех приборов. Никаких сигналов о нарушении процесса синтезирования не поступало, всё шло по плану.

Хань выпил немного воды и вновь прилип к стеклу надолго, наблюдая за тем, как ребёнок меняется и растёт буквально у него на глазах. Хрупкие поначалу кости мало-помалу обретали твёрдость, а под смуглой кожей всё отчётливее проступали гибкие мышцы. И Хань дважды менял режим питания и температуру согласно поступавшим сигналам. В общем-то, приборы сами справились бы, но Ханю хотелось делать это лично. И он ещё дважды звонил в дом Бэкхёна, чтобы поделиться новостями. При этом он забывал смотреть на время, из-за чего выслушивал возмущения разбуженных средь ночи друзей. Но какими же это было пустяками в сравнении с успешно протекающим проектом.

― Бэкхён, я никак не могу придумать ему имя, ― позвонив в третий раз, грустно сообщил Хань. Он сидел на краю стола и жадно смотрел на биокамеру. ― Совсем большой. Кажется, что-то около шестнадцати. Чёрт, лицо не разглядеть...

― Хён, сейчас четыре утра, ― умоляюще начал Бэкхён сонным голосом.

― Он такой смуглый, ты бы его видел. И красивый. Не представляешь, какой красивый.

― Вряд ли его внешность имеет такое уж большое значение для проекта. Показатели в норме?

― Да-да, всё прекрасно. Он совершенно здоровый. Так что с именем? Что-нибудь на К.

― Почему именно на К?

― Мне так хочется. Геном у нас ведь тоже так помечен. Ну, ты был прав, не можем же мы называть его просто «объект К». Надо дать ему имя.

― Вот и дай. Как отец, которым ты себя чувствуешь. В конце концов, это именно ты придумал этот проект. И мы все согласимся принять то имя, которые ты захочешь ему дать. Думай, хён, а я пойду спать. Увидимся в среду.

Хань грустно отложил трубку и задумался. Перебирал в уме имя за именем и не мог остановиться.

― Как же тебя назвать, крошка?

«Крошка» уже достиг роста в сто восемьдесят сантиметров, но Ханя это не смущало. Под настроение он напевал иногда то колыбельную, то просто те песни, что приходили ему на ум. Блокнот давным-давно заполнили всевозможные пометки так, что там не осталось свободного места для новых записей. С другой стороны, Хань с энтузиазмом сразу заполнил проектный журнал для всех ― ему в удовольствие было проводить наблюдения и записывать их результаты. И Хань не имел ни малейшего понятия, как именно обычно ощущают себя отцы, но в самом деле воспринимал человека за стеклом биокамеры как собственного ребёнка. Тот казался ему идеальным и совершенным, хотя он ещё даже не видел лица этого ребёнка.

 

 

 

 

**◄ 5 ►**

 

 

 

 

― Ты у меня самый-самый замечательный, ― доверительно сообщил через стекло Хань во время очередного приступа «отцовской гордости».

― Кто ты такой и что сделал с нашим хёном? ― ворчливо поинтересовались голосом, подозрительно похожим на голос Бэкхёна. Хань обернулся и широко улыбнулся ребятам.

― Я придумал имя!

― О Господи... ― вздохнул Минсок и устроился за своим столом.

― И какое ты ему имя придумал? ― Чондэ прилип к стеклу рядом с Ханем. ― Какой он тёмненький. А это у него такие длинные волосы? Мы потом вообще распутать такую гриву сможем?

― Кай, так его зовут. Придётся обрезать. Волосы синтезируются точно так же, как организм в целом. Поэтому такие длинные. Ногти тоже, кстати, просто они ломаются, когда достигают определённой длины. Погляди вниз, видишь? Это обломки ногтей.

― Ого... ― пробормотал с другой стороны Бэкхён. ― А почему Кай? Это что-то означает?

― Это по-китайски «ключ». Хорошее ведь имя для того, кто может стать ключом в будущем. Ну, то есть, если наш проект будет удачным. Правда, красивый?

― Кто знает, хён, лица пока не разглядеть. Чондэ, что на приборах?

― Двадцать один. И показатели зависли, а значит...

― Хён, перемен нет несколько часов, значит, это предельный возраст оригинала, ― подытожил Бэкхён. ― Процесс моделирования и синтезирования закончен. Надо доставать его из камеры.

― Да. Теперь нужно, чтобы он смог проснуться и нормально адаптироваться, ― подтвердил Чондэ. ― Собственно, наш мастерский проект на этом этапе можно считать завершённым. Если он проснётся, конечно, и сможет дышать самостоятельно.

Хань тут же заметался по складу в поисках полотенца. Бэкхён поймал его и сунул в руки большое махровое полотенце.

― Держи, мы решили захватить полотенце, мыло и шампунь. Где-то здесь должны быть ещё ножницы, чтобы обрезать волосы и ногти. Только потерпи ещё чуть, пока Минсок закачает воздух в надувную ванну, а Чондэ притащит тёплой воды.

― Ага. Но всё равно надо включить откачку раствора, ― решил Хань. Прижав к груди полотенце, он бодро добежал до биокамеры и переставил нужный рычаг. Уровень жидкости постепенно стал уменьшаться.

Через полчаса они смогли открыть верхнюю часть биокамеры. Ещё через несколько минут Хань кончиками пальцев провёл по смуглой спине, прикрытой длинными тёмными волосами. На ощупь кожа Кая оказалась тёплой и скользкой из-за раствора. Голова его по-прежнему находилась в растворе, и складывалось впечатление, что он не дышит. Однако на приборах пока мигали нормальные показатели.

Чондэ и Минсок как раз закончили возиться с надувной ванной и присоединились к Ханю и Бэкхёну.

― Совсем чуть осталось...

― Будет обидно, если ничего не выйдет.

― Минсок! ― зашипели на беднягу в три голоса.

― Но гарантий ведь никаких.

― Не накаркай!

― Ну! Раствора почти не осталось!

― Да тише ты!

― Сам тише!

― Да успокойтесь уже!

― Как? Такой момент ведь!

― Событие!

― Ш-ш-ш!

Кай лежал теперь уже на дне биокамеры на левом боку. По-прежнему в позе эмбриона. Длинные волосы оплели его тело и выглядели вконец спутанными.

― Раствор полностью слит, все искусственные системы отключены, ― выдохнул Минсок за спиной Ханя.

― Пульса нет, ― отметил Чондэ, бросив быстрый взгляд на монитор своего модуля.

― И дыхания, ― встревоженно сказал Бэкхён. ― Но температура в норме, как и прочие показатели.

Хань решительно перебрался через стеклянную перегородку, опустился на колени и робко тронул Кая за плечо. Тот вздрогнул, издал тихий звук, одновременно похожий на фырканье и чихание, после чего закашлялся. Он словно пытался сжаться в комок и стать маленьким и незаметным, дрожал.

― Раствор в лёгких, ― подсказал Бэкхён. ― Хён, помоги ему.

― Сейчас... ― Хань обхватил Кая руками и прижал спиной к своей груди, старался стискивать посильнее, чтобы тот кашлял от души и прочищал дыхательные пути. Когда же Кай откашлялся и отчихался, и сделал первый нормальный вдох, Хань вновь обнял его и погладил по спутанным влажным волосам. ― Умница мой, дыши...

«Умница» завертел головой по сторонам и снова свернулся клубком в объятиях Ханя, потом несмело посмотрел на Ханя сквозь спадавшую на лицо завесу волос. Хань осторожно отвёл длинные пряди в стороны и улыбнулся, разглядев под ними резкие черты, чёткий контур выразительных губ и горящие любопытством глаза.

― А ты был прав, хён, какой красивый, ― с умилением засюсюкал Бэкхён. ― Теперь от девчонок и ссаными трусами не отмахаемся.

― Как будто раньше отмахивались, ― недовольно проворчал Минсок. ― В ванну его давайте уже.

Кай вцепился в футболку Ханя мёртвой хваткой, придвинулся ближе и шарил по его лицу вопросительным и недоумевающим взглядом.

― Тише, ― успокаивал Хань и гладил по голове, обнимал и бормотал всякие глупости, лишь бы Кай просто слышал его голос. По крайней мере, это работало. Потом Кай растерянно пытался разобрать спутанные волосы, пока Хань их обрезал. Обрезал Хань их не слишком коротко ― пока что, боялся поранить вертевшегося волчком Кая. Тот в процессе стрижки водил ладонями по стеклу и не понимал, похоже, что это за невидимая преграда такая.

― Кай, посиди спокойно хоть минуту, ― умолял его Хань, но тщетно.

― Ничего, так тоже сойдёт, для начала, ― хмыкнул Бэкхён, оценив новую причёску с длиной волос примерно до плеч, местами ― чуть ниже. ― Веди его в ванну, надо отмывать. Раствор должен постоянно обновляться, а то он быстро портится и начинает вонять. Кстати, тебе придётся тоже в ванне побывать ― от твоей футболки уже воняет.

― Ну спасибо, ― обиделся Хань, однако послушно поднялся на ноги. Пришлось на месте учить Кая стоять прямо и ходить. Как ни странно, научить вышло до невероятного быстро. Кай просто посмотрел, как ходят и стоят другие, после чего прекрасно всё повторил. Сначала несколько неуверенно, потом вполне себе успешно и твёрдо.

Хань затолкал Кая в ванну и усердно намылил, промыл тщательно волосы, не позволил подышать под водой и заодно объяснил, что значит мыться и нырять. После помывки он завернул Кая в большое полотенце и усадил на стул. Хань затем сам поплескался в ванне, отмываясь от раствора. Полотенца ему не досталось, так что он натянул чистые футболку и брюки прямо на мокрое тело. Всё это время Кай глазел на него с детским любопытством.

― Попробуем покормить? ― Чондэ уселся напротив Кая и демонстративно принялся есть вафлю.

― Покормить или подразнить? ― весело уточнил Бэкхён, правда, вместо вафли он предпочёл печенье.

Кай смотрел на обоих с лёгкой растерянностью.

― Придурки, он же не знает, что это еда, ― поставил парочке диагноз Минсок, достал из пакета вафлю и протянул её Каю. Тот озадаченно осмотрел вафлю, пальцы и запястье Минсока и немного отодвинулся вместе со стулом. Наверное, решил, что его окружают психи.

― С ума сошли? ― накинулся на всех троих Хань ― он уж точно причислил друзей к психам. ― Ему нельзя пока такое давать.

Он сбегал к пакетам с едой, открыл коробку с молоком, наполнил стакан и подошёл к Каю. Опустившись на корточки рядом со стулом, Хань сделал маленький глоток из стакана, после чего протянул стакан Каю. Тот с минуту разглядывал стакан и пальцы Ханя, наклонив голову, принюхался и недовольно поморщился.

― Запах не нравится? ― предположил Бэкхён.

― Похоже на то...

Хань вновь сделал глоток молока из стакана и опять предложил Каю попить. Кай уставился на белую полоску у него над верхней губой, потом чуть наклонился к нему, внимательно рассматривая то стакан с молоком, то его лицо. После этого Кай внезапно придвинулся к Ханю и кончиком языка быстро лизнул кожу над верхней губой, вогнав Ханя в ступор.

Чондэ зажал себе рот руками, чтобы не заржать в голос.

Бэкхён и Минсок, мягко говоря, выпали в осадок.

Кай облизнулся, отобрал у шокированного Ханя стакан и принялся по чуть-чуть пить молоко.

Чондэ всё-таки свалился на пол и громко рассмеялся.

― Хён! Ой, не могу!.. Хён, он попробовал молоко на тебе, ха-ха-ха! Кажется, он считает тебя не папой, а мамой! Ха-ха-ха... Слизнул молоко у тебя над губой...

Прикончив молоко, Кай едва не разбил стакан, сполз со стула и принялся настойчиво забираться то ли Ханю на спину, то ли на руки.

― Добавки хочет? ― озадаченно предположил Минсок.

― Как будто по Ханю не видно, что молоку там неоткуда взяться?

― По-моему, он хочет спать, ― возразил Бэкхён. ― Хён, попробуй его на руки взять.

― Спятил? Хён надорвётся такого коня на руках таскать, ― запротестовал Чондэ.

― Не надорвётся. Ребёнка откормить надо, вон какой тощий, да и это только пока. Сам же видишь, он ещё и говорить не умеет, ничего не понимает толком. Хён, успокой ребёнка.

Хань попыхтел, но таки смог поднять Кая. Тот тут же унялся, ухватился руками за его шею и умиротворённо закрыл глаза, подтвердив подозрения Бэкхёна.

― Ну, что я говорил? Хён, усыпи его как-нибудь, а мы попробуем лежанку организовать. Продержишься?

― Не... уверен... тяжёлый... ― с трудом выдавил из себя Хань, не успевший толком прийти в себя после того, как Кай лизнул его.

Бэкхён и Минсок торопливо расправили одеяло в углу, положили подушку и помогли Ханю дотащить «ребёнка». И Ханю пришлось терпеливо лежать рядом, пока «ребёнок» не уснул крепко.

― Что с показателями? ― тихо спросил он, чтобы не разбудить Кая.

― В норме. Пока что.

― Надо взять образцы для анализа.

― Как? Он же проснётся, если мы нацепим датчики или проколем кожу для взятия образцов. Пусть поспит, а показания снимем позже, как и образцы...

 

 

 

 

 

**◄ 6 ►**

 

 

 

 

Пока Кай спал, они успели измерить ему ступню и купить обувь. Потом тихо работали с таблицами и каждые пять минут бегали поглазеть на спящего Кая.

― Меня беспокоит вопрос с генетической памятью, ― признался чуть позднее Бэкхён. ― Насколько помню, при клонировании это работает, а при синтезировании как часто? Хён, как специалист по генной инженерии ты должен знать об этом больше остальных.

― Десять процентов генома до сих пор не поддаются расшифровке, ― пожал плечами Хань. ― Тут могут быть варианты, поэтому на такой вопрос нельзя ответить однозначно. Синтезирование ― это воссоздание, но у нас особый случай. Наш случай не предполагает процесс дублирования, поэтому личные воспоминания оригинала не учитываются. И мы их стёрли во время моделирования. Однако кое-что Кай может помнить. И от нас, честно говоря, тут ничего не зависит. Это могут быть как чёткие воспоминания, так и символы. Ну или фобии, например. В общем, это по-разному может отражаться на психике.

― В виде синопсического диссонанса ― в том числе, ― тихо добавил Минсок. ― И это может со временем либо прийти к равновесию, либо окончательно стереться из памяти.

― В смысле? ― не понял Чондэ. ― На пальцах объяснишь?

― В том смысле, что Кай может помнить прошлое своего оригинала, но в искажённом или повреждённом виде. И со временем эти воспоминания либо станут чёткими и последовательными, либо полностью исчезнут. Зависит это теперь полностью только от него самого. Мы тут ничего поделать не можем. Короче говоря...

― Либо у него будет собственная память, либо на память окажет незначительное влияние так называемая симпатика. Либо симпатика окажет на память Кая значительное влияние, ― продолжил вместо Минсока Хань. ― Мы предпочли бы первые два варианта, хотя третий тоже не смертелен. Просто в случае третьего варианта работать с Каем будет немного сложнее, потому что он поймёт, что его синтезировали. То есть, он будет помнить прошлое и будет понимать, что с ним что-то произошло. И нам придётся объяснять, что именно мы с ним сделали. С другой стороны, в этом случае обучать его не придётся, поскольку его воспоминания будут полными. В данный момент мы сами видели, что он не разговаривает и не понимает многих вещей. Стало быть, скорее всего, мы столкнёмся с вариантом первым или вторым. Уфф, я закончил и тоже хочу вздремнуть.

― Погоди, хён, ― задержал его Бэкхён. ― Симпатика ― это просто совокупность определённых реакций организма. Как она может на что-то там влиять?

― Верно. В общем смысле. В плане проектирования и синтезирования, да и в ключе психологии, симпатика подразумевает не только совокупность реакций, но ещё их причины и следствия.

― И что это за причины и следствия?

― Они зашифрованы в геноме и памяти. И в подсознании, если угодно. Мы не знаем, поэтому я и сказал, что это непредсказуемо. Такие вещи невозможно предусмотреть.

Хань перебрался к лежанке и устроился рядом со сладко сопящим Каем. Тот покрутился, свернулся клубком и уткнулся головой Ханю в бок.

Бэкхён закончил с журналом проекта вторым и залёг на ящиках. Минсок и Чондэ сдвинули стулья и улеглись на них. Через час на складе горел лишь приглушённый свет, а все участники эксперимента, переполненные впечатлениями, спали.

Ещё через час Кай перебрался через спящего Ханя, кое-как надел брюки и футболку, взял ножницы и сам обрезал себе волосы и ногти так, как следовало. Усевшись рядом с Ханем, он долго рассматривал его лицо, гладил по голове и немного хмурился, словно пытался что-то вспомнить, потом он бесшумно устроился за столом Ханя, забрался на стул с ногами и потрогал пальцами кнопки на клавиатуре. Раскрыв окно поисковых запросов, Кай медленно набрал в графе поиска пару символов наугад.

Он раскрывал окно за окном с интервалом в две секунды. И он чуть дольше задержался на учебниках английского, корейского и китайского языков.

В углу беспокойно заворочался во сне Хань. Кай закрыл все окна на мониторе и вернулся на лежанку, приткнулся к боку Ханя и смежил веки.

Хань проснулся ближе к полудню и немедленно встретил изучающий взгляд Кая. Он осторожно приподнялся и сел. Кай скопировал его движения, но продолжал смотреть с любопытством.

― Это кто тебя постриг? Или ты сам? ― сонно пробормотал Хань.

― Сам, ― тихо ответил Кай и склонил голову к правому плечу, глядя на Ханя из-под длинной чёлки. ― Мне... нужно...

― Что? ― Хань затаил дыхание.

Кай на миг нахмурился и немного растерянно закусил губу, потом беспомощно вздохнул.

― Не помню.

― А что ты помнишь? ― Поколебавшись, Хань вытянул руку и запустил пальцы в тёмные волосы Кая, перебрал пряди, немного пригладил и вспомнил, что расчёску прихватить точно забыл.

Кай продолжал смотреть на него с любопытством, но без настороженности, поэтому Хань осмелел и задал важный для себя вопрос:

― Меня ты помнишь?

Кай тут же уверенно кивнул и выдал:

― Ангел, который притворяется.

Где-то за спиной Ханя заржал в подушку Бэкхён. Точно Бэкхён, больше некому.

― Притворяется? ― не понял Хань.

― Да. Человеком.

― Тебя повысили, мамочка, ― заржал уже в голос Бэкхён. ― Был мамулей, стал ангелом.

― Помолчи! ― рыкнул в его сторону Хань. ― А ты помнишь, как тебя зовут?

― Кай.

― Чудесно. Умничка. ― Хань снова погладил Кая по темноволосой голове и не удержался от улыбки, отметив, что футболку Кай надел изнаночной стороной вверх. ― Давай мы поправим вот это...

Он потянул футболку вверх, и Кай послушно поднял руки.

― Видишь, вот этой стороной. Давай руки... и голову...

Светлая футболка ещё сильнее подчёркивала, какой Кай смуглый, но Ханю в этом чудилась особая пикантность. И Кай крутился и вертелся так, что Хань то и дело ощущал под ладонями напряжение твёрдых, но гибких мышц.

― Какой ты... энергичный, ― отметил Хань, закончив возиться с футболкой. ― Хочешь есть?

Кай задумался ровно на три секунды, после чего кивнул и немедленно получил стакан молока. Молоко он прикончил, но сытым не выглядел.

― Ещё?

Кай снова кивнул. Пришлось отдать ему всё молоко, что нашлось в лаборатории, только тогда Хань рискнул дать ему вафлю. Кай для начала вафлю обнюхал со всех сторон, облизнулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Ханя. Хань попытался спрятать улыбку, не смог, тронул запястье Кая пальцами и потянул легонько к себе, с хрустом откусил от вафли и принялся жевать. Кай осмотрел уменьшившуюся вафлю, снова обнюхал, осторожно ухватил зубами и откусил немного. Видимо, оценил вкус и захрустел вафлей уже веселее.

― Это хорошо, конечно, но лучше покормить его нормально, ― проворчал Чондэ. ― Хён, тебе помочь отвезти Кая домой? Или ты сам?

― Думаешь, пора?

― Ему нельзя тут оставаться. Лаборатория не то место, где можно растить ребёнка нормально, ― поддержал Чондэ Бэкхён. ― Или ты горишь желанием постоянно отвечать на неудобные вопросы?

― Не горю. Ладно. Поедем пока на трамвае все вместе, а дальше я уже сам.

― Не покажешь ему город?

― Покажу, но не сейчас. Сейчас ещё рано. Кай, дай ногу. Ногу! Левую давай! Да подожди ты!

Минсок зажал себе рот ладонью, чтобы не хохотать в голос. Чондэ и Бэкхён тоже держались из последних сил, наблюдая за попытками Ханя надеть Каю на ноги обувь.

― Ты ж не щекочи ему пятки, хён, ― посоветовал Бэкхён.

― Мне хочется. Он замечательный у нас получился, да?

― У хёна очередной приступ отцовской гордости, ― подытожил Чондэ. ― Хён, можно я честно скажу?

― Скажи.

― Хён, ты невыносим! Оставь ребёнка в покое! Даже если ты его породил, это не даёт тебе права его мучить. Минсок-хён, ну скажи ему!

― Хань, не мучай ребёнка. Надо собираться, а то опоздаем на трамвай и будем ждать следующего.

Кай ловко спас свою пятку от щекотки и взялся за бока Ханя, заставив его рассмеяться.

― Всё, сдаюсь! ― запросил пощады Хань, свалившись на расшалившего Кая. И замер, когда по его шее скользнули горячие губы. Всего на миг. Потом Кая стоял на ногах и протягивал ему руку, чтобы помочь встать. Подумаешь, лёгкое прикосновение во время детской возни... Но Ханю нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться кончиками пальцев к тому месту на шее, где до сих пор ощущалось тепло. Нерационально и необъяснимо. Впрочем, весь этот эксперимент, затеянный Ханем, был необъяснимым и удивительным.

Хань ухватился за руку Кая и поднялся с лежанки. Тёмные глаза продолжали смотреть на него с искренним любопытством и непонятным ожиданием.

― Меня зовут Хань, ― соизволил сообщить он Каю.

― Хань. ― Тихий низкий голос. Хань даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, потому что никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы его имя произносили так, как сделал это только что Кай.

― Правильно. Или можешь называть меня хёном.

― Тогда ему всех нас придётся хёнами называть, ― не преминул напомнить о своём существовании Бэкхён.

― Весёлый хён, ― тут же обозначил его Кай. ― Улыбающийся хён.

Чондэ довольно помахал рукой.

― Спокойный хён.

Минсок едва заметно улыбнулся.

― Мой хён.

Ханя накрыло взрывом всеобщего хохота, но он всё равно улыбнулся.

― Твой, твой. Ладно, собираемся и идём. Да хватит уже ржать!

Дальше всё пошло сложнее, чем думалось. Когда они выбрались из лаборатории, то оказались возле порта, и Кай немедленно возжелал всюду сунуть любопытный нос. Хань с трудом удерживал его за руку и едва успевал отвечать на вопросы, коих у Кая накопилось превеликое множество. А потом Кай едва не оказался на трамвайных путях в самый неподходящий момент. Хорошо ещё, что Бэкхён успел поймать его за шиворот и оттащить в сторонку. В трамвае Кай опять вертелся волчком, но уже перед окном. Хань, Бэкхён, Чондэ и Минсок без сил развалились на креслах.

― Ты уверен, что сам доведёшь его до своего дома? ― уточнил на всякий случай Минсок.

― Не совсем, но постараюсь, ― буркнул Хань. ― Должен же он тоже выдохнуться когда-нибудь.

― Надейся, ― хмыкнул Бэкхён, погладил Кая по голове, тот немедленно обернулся, просиял улыбкой, потыкал в сторону окна и завалил Бэкхёна новыми вопросами.

― Что ты будешь говорить людям, когда они спросят, кто он? ― тихо поинтересовался Чондэ у Ханя.

― Скажу, что дальний родственник. Племянник там какой-нибудь. Остался один, присматривать за ним некому, вот я и...

― Он не особо похож на китайца.

― На корейца тоже не особо похож.

Хань выволок Кая на нужной остановке и потащил в дом, с трудом запихнул в квартиру и наконец смог защелкнуть замок. Кай грустно вздохнул, осмотрел панель для ввода открывающего пароля, потом покосился на Ханя. Отметил, что Хань сбросил обувь, поэтому тут же скинул свою и завертел головой, изучая всё вокруг.

― Вот, тут вот гостиная, ― объяснил ему Хань и потащил за собой дальше. ― Здесь кабинет, вон там спальня, а это ― ванная и туалет. Спать ты пока будешь в кабинете на диване. Вот тут. Сейчас я закажу что-нибудь, и мы поужинаем. Так, сюда вот сядь.

Хань устроил Кая в кресле, сел напротив и уставился в упор. Кай смотрел на него с немым вопросом в глазах.

― А у тебя неправильные черты лица, ― пробормотал озадаченный Хань, ― но выглядит очень красиво, если чуть задержать взгляд. И вот...

Он приподнялся и кончиком пальца тронул подбородок Кая.

― Вот тут у тебя ямочка есть, а это значит, что ты упрямый и агрессивный.

Кай повторил движение и тоже прикоснулся к подбородку Ханя кончиком пальца.

― Да, но у меня такой ямочки нет. Ты вспомнил что-нибудь?

― Хань? ― с недоумением отозвался Кай.

― Да, это моё имя. Тебя зовут Кай. И тебе двадцать один год. Что тебе нравится?

― Хань.

― Да, но я спросил, что тебе нравится? Ты помнишь, что ты любишь?

― Хань.

Хань обречённо вздохнул. Кажется, Кай пока понимал далеко не всё.

― Ты умеешь читать? ― Он сунул Каю в руки журнал, что прежде валялся на столе. ― Прочитай что-нибудь.

Кай развернул журнал, полистал, потом показал Ханю разворот. Там красовались снимки парка аттракционов.

― Ты хочешь туда сходить? ― сообразил Хань через минуту, и Кай кивнул.

― Ты уже бывал там раньше?

Кай пожал плечами и отвернулся. Похоже, картины на стене сейчас его интересовали больше, чем беседа.

Хань придвинул телефон и набрал номер ближайшего ресторана.

― Здравствуйте, дядюшка Ко, стандартный ужин, пожалуйста, на двоих. И кофе. Спасибо.

Хань с интересом наблюдал, как Кай бродит по квартире и всё изучает. Тот вёл себя непосредственно, словно самый настоящий ребёнок. Влез в шкаф с одеждой, выудил оттуда трусы с оленем и позабытый одеколон, не особенно внимательно выслушал лекцию Ханя о нижнем белье и парфюмерии, потом нашёл под кроватью в спальне футбольный мяч и ажурный бюстгальтер, явно позабытый одной из тех девушек, что Хань иногда подцепливал в ночных клубах, когда отмечал успешную сдачу экзаменов. В ванной Кай перенюхал все бутылки и баночки, едва не разбив половину.

― Какой ты неуклюжий, ― обвинил его Хань, с трудом поймав бутылку с гелем для душа в паре сантиметров от пола. Кай и ухом не повёл, прилипнув к стиральной машинке. ― Это для того, чтобы стирать одежду...

У двери сработал сигнал доставки, и Ханю пришлось оставить Кая в ванной, чтобы забрать коробку с ужином и оплатить заказ картой. В гостиной он аккуратно расставил на столе тарелки, налил кофе и притащил из ванной Кая. Дальше начался увлекательный процесс обнюхивания и снятия пробы. Кофе Каю точно понравился, ещё он одобрил лапшу, свинину и овощной салат. Попытку есть руками Хань тут же пресёк и показал, как пользоваться столовыми приборами. Кай всё уяснил с первого же раза и вполне успешно повторил. Ханю потребовалось провести в компании Кая ещё полтора часа, чтобы обратить внимание на важную деталь, после он кинулся звонить Бэкхёну.

― Что теперь? Он сжёг твой дом? ― сонно вопросил в трубку Бэкхён.

― Нет. Но я обеспокоен. ― Хань аккуратно притворил дверь в кабинет, чтобы Кай не мог услышать его. ― Стоит ему что-нибудь показать, и он это тут же воспроизводит.

― Повышенная обучаемость?

― Нет. Всё намного сложнее. Понимаешь, он «видит» движения. Моторика, работа мышц ― он всё это видит в буквальном смысле слова. Более того, он не просто видит, он в состоянии это тут же воспроизвести без единой ошибки.

― О... ― Бэкхён озадаченно помолчал. ― Ну, такое ведь бывает, просто редко.

― Очнись, такая способность обычно свойственна детям с различными отклонениями в развитии. Как компенсация. У нормальных детей такой способности обычно нет. Есть хорошие моторные навыки, хорошая моторная память, но способность «считывать» работу мышц и опорно-двигательной системы... И сразу же воспроизводить любое движение...

― По-моему, ты зря волнуешься, хён. Мы же сами моделировали его геном, поэтому такая способность вполне возможна. И это вовсе не значит, что у него проблемы с умственным развитием. Не гони лошадей, хорошо? Это его первый день. Дай ему хоть немного освоиться и показать, на что он способен. Слишком рано делать подобные выводы.

― Считаешь, это нормально?

― В нашем случае? Да. Отдохни хоть немного, хён, и дай отдохнуть ребёнку. Будем разбираться со всем постепенно. Он что-нибудь вспомнил?

― Нет, кажется. Но хочет сходить в парк аттракционов.

― Угу. Завтра позанимайся с ним, а послезавтра мы приедем и отведём вас в парк.

Хань выглянул из кабинета, на цыпочках подкрался к двери в гостиную и полюбовался на Кая, увлечённого чтением китайской классики. По крайней мере, один вопрос снимался ― читать он точно умел. Даже по-китайски.

Хань нашёл в шкафу старую растянутую футболку и лёгкие спортивные брюки, отнёс их Каю в качестве пижамы. Притащил на диван в кабинете пару подушек и одеяло, полюбовался на результат и отправил Кая в ванную. Через пару минут он заглянул в ванную и застал Кая за изучением крана. Пришлось присоединиться.

― Руки вверх, ― со смехом скомандовал он и стянул с Кая футболку. Раздев Кая полностью, загнал его под душ и разрешил опробовать гель с персиковым ароматом. Помыть Кая было не лучшей идеей, поскольку спустя пять минут Хань сам оказался мокрым, как мышь, с головы до ног, ещё и в душистой белой пене. Хань стянул свою одежду и полез под воду к Каю.

― Так, а ну успокойся, играть мы будем завтра! ― строго отчитал он не в меру весёлого подопечного и принялся тереть смуглую кожу губкой, придерживая за плечо. Кай сиял своей яркой улыбкой и продолжал вертеться. ― Ну постой спокойно хоть минуту...

Кай заинтересованно поймал пальцами Ханя за запястье, внимательно осмотрел предплечье и приложил собственное, будто бы сравнивая.

― Да-да, ты у нас тёмненький, а я беленький. Это нормально. И нет, я ничем не болею.

Кай деловито повернул его руку, уставился на внутреннюю сторону ладони и запястье, потом прикоснулся пальцем к коже и повторил извилистую голубую линию, провёл от основания ладони до середины предплечья, где вена уходила глубже и терялась под кожей.

Хань на миг растерялся, опомнившись, отобрал руку, стиснул губку и прижал её к плечу Кая, потёр кожу над ключицей, ниже, наткнулся взглядом на тёмный сосок и поспешно стал намыливать Каю шею. Тот чуть запрокинул голову, фыркнул и счёл нужным сообщить:

― Щекотно.

― Потерпишь. Повернись теперь...

Хань уже спокойнее провёл губкой по спине Кая и чуть нажал ладонью между лопаток.

― Не сутулься. Вот, уже лучше.

― Можно теперь помыть тебя?

― Я сам могу.

― Я хочу попробовать.

Пока Хань размышлял над ответом, Кай отобрал у него губку и провёл ею по груди, оставив на светлой коже белые хлопья пены. Лёгкое прикосновение к плечу, шее... И Кай замер, закусив губу. Смотрел на Ханя с нечитаемым немым вопросом в глазах, кусал губу и не двигался. Наконец он чуть мотнул головой, вновь провёл губкой по груди Ханя, а потом вложил её в руку Ханю. Пока Хань соображал, что это вообще могло означать, Кай прихватил свою одежду, полотенце и исчез за дверью.

Хань растерянно вздохнул, шагнул под тёплые струи и прикрыл глаза. Пожалуй, у Кая не вышло бы помыть его, поскольку Кай прикасался к нему губкой так осторожно, словно к хрупкому изделию из богемского стекла.

После душа Хань заглянул в кабинет и убедился, что Кай уже под одеялом и даже спит. По крайней мере, глаза были плотно закрыты, а дышал он глубоко и размеренно. Хань притворил дверь, добрался до своей кровати и блаженно вытянулся на ней ― он жутко устал.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**◄ 7 ►**

 

 

 

 

 

Хань проснулся за час до того, как полагалось зазвенеть будильнику. И проснулся потому, что ему стало жарко. Сначала он не понял, где он вообще, потом сообразил, что у себя дома и в собственной кровати. Ещё чуть позже вдруг осознал, что в кровати он не один. Хань лежал на правом боку, вытянувшись по диагонали, и кто-то горячими руками обхватил его за пояс, ещё и прижался к спине.

Хань медленно повернул голову и чуть приподнялся. Обнаружил за собой ком из одеяла. Нечто под одеялом очертаниями напоминало свернувшегося клубком человека. Хань осторожно потянул за одеяло, открыв смуглые руки, обхватившие его за пояс, потом темноволосую голову, прижимавшуюся к его спине. В финале он обнаружил, что на Кае нет ни клочка одежды.

Оставшись без одеяла, Кай тихо фыркнул, притянул Ханя ближе к себе и уткнулся носом ему в спину между лопаток.

― Эй, ― позвал Хань.

Кай промычал ему в спину нечто невразумительное.

― Тебе полагалось спать не тут.

― Хань, ― отпустив его и потерев глаза кулаком, улыбнулся Кай. ― С добрым утром.

― Да уж... ― обречённо пробормотал Хань. ― Ты как тут оказался?

― Мне захотелось к Ханю. ― Судя по всему, для Кая этот ответ был исчерпывающим и не требовал никаких пояснений. Точно так же, как, например, утренний стояк.

Отправив Кая в душ, Хань сделал заказ в ресторане и заперся в кабинете, чтобы позвонить Бэкхёну.

― Ты не понимаешь! Он спал в моей постели!

― И что? Хён, он считает тебя мамой или кем-то вроде мамы. Ну, может, ему снилось что-то плохое, и он перебрался к тебе. Да все дети так делают ― они хотят спать с родителями.

― Но я не его мама!

― А кто ты ему? Рискнёшь объяснить так, чтобы он понял все нюансы?

― Ладно, но он спал в моей постели совершенно голый!

― И? С каких пор спать без одежды ― это преступление? У меня так отец спать любит, и ничего ― совершенно нормальный человек. А ещё сделай скидку на то, что одежда Каю в новинку. В биокамере у него из одежды только собственные волосы были.

― А стояк?

― Обычное дело по утрам. Ещё скажи, что у тебя не случается. Хён, перестань паниковать и делать из мухи слона. Мы ведь заранее понимали, к чему приведёт эксперимент. И ты сам сказал, что готов заботиться об этом большом ребёнке. Ну так вот ― заботься. Это не будет ни легко, ни просто. Будь это просто и легко, нам никогда бы не стали читать лекции об этической стороне дела. Поэтому давай я тебе напомню: ты сам придумал всё, это была твоя идея, и ты сам пожелал создать уникальный объект, и сам сказал, что будешь заботиться о нём. Хочешь взять свои слова назад?

― Нет, ― мрачно буркнул Хань. ― И не собираюсь. Я просто не понимаю некоторых вещей. Или они мне кажутся странными, поэтому и обсуждаю их с тобой.

― Ладно. Ясно. Просто запомни, что ты для Кая был и будешь кем-то особенным. К тебе он всё равно будет относиться иначе, не так, как ко всем остальным людям. Если помнишь, он тебя вообще ангелом обзывал. Спиши странности на это. Пока что. Дальше поглядим. Пока он не пытается тебя убить, всё в порядке.

― Ну спасибо.

― Всегда пожалуйста. Постарайся сегодня ему объяснить, как люди ведут себя друг с другом, на улице и прочее, чтобы завтра его уже можно было вывести в свет. Удачи.

Хань отложил телефон и тяжело вздохнул. Он не собирался спорить с Бэкхёном, потому что сам прекрасно понимал, насколько тот прав. Более того, Хань отчаянно хотел сам быть для Кая кем-то особенным, просто многие вещи его смущали. Особенно в свете того, что Каю предстояло многое узнать и измениться не раз и не два. Не говоря уж о вопросах, касающихся его памяти. И да, диссонанс. Собственно, Хань уже видел последствия, когда Кай вроде бы имел общее представление о предметах, но путался в связях.

После завтрака Хань усадил Кая за компьютер и принялся показывать ему разные картинки. Опять же, с предметами сложностей не возникало, а вот с областью применения предметов...

― Самолёт.

― Правильно. Для чего он нужен, ты помнишь?

― Он летает.

― Хорошо. И?

― Не помню.

― По воздуху путешествие проходит быстрее. На самолёте можно быстро долететь отсюда, например, в Пекин. А это?

― Поезд.

― Именно. Он движется по рельсам, по земле. Поезда доставляют большие и крупные грузы. Это?

― Корабль. По воде.

― Умница. Это?

― Картина?

― Да. Для чего нужна картина?

― Не помню.

Примерно так они провели половину дня, после чего наткнулись на фильмотеку Ханя, где он хранил файлы со старыми фильмами двадцатого и двадцать первого веков ― там в основном не использовались виртуальные спецэффекты, а ставили настоящие трюки. Сейчас такое не снимали, потому что настоящие трюки были опасными. Тем не менее, у Кая глаза загорелись, когда Хань показал ему отрывок одного из фильмов. И Кай принялся с интересом смотреть фильм за фильмом.

Хань пил кофе и наблюдал за подопечным, отмечая лёгкую дрожь пальцев на руках и стремительные реакции глаз под полуопущенными веками. Кай вообще странно смотрел на экран: поворачивал голову так, чтобы следить за происходящим будто бы краем глаза, а не прямо.

И Хань только фильме на пятом понял, что же именно делал Кай. Понял, когда Кай нажал на паузу и повторил приём, секунду назад показанный актёром. Приём был сложным, и вряд ли кто-то смог бы его повторить с первого раза, но Кай выполнил его безупречно: стойка на руках, удар ногой, мягкий кувырок и переход в защитную стойку. Хань лишний раз убедился, что Кай «видит» движения, работу мышц и способен сразу же воспроизвести «увиденное». И именно поэтому он смотрел не прямо, а словно бы краем глаза. Вероятно, периферийное зрение давало лучшее представление о технике движения, чем основное.

Шестой фильм Кай смотрел в ускоренном режиме. Как видно, его больше не интересовали сюжеты, а только трюки и боевые приёмы. И ускоренный режим совершенно не мешал ему изучать приёмы.

Потом Хань открыл на мониторе учебник по этикету. Кай прочёл его менее чем за минуту, просто пролистал все страницы. Но когда Хань стал задавать вопросы, получил уверенные ответы, доказывавшие, что Кай не просто переворачивал страницы, а в самом деле читал, просто читал он намного быстрее, чем большинство людей.

Хань не удивился скорости, с какой Кай поглощал новую информацию, потому что примерно этого и ожидал после того, как сам с Бэкхёном моделировал в геноме Кая улучшенную способность к обучению. По крайней мере, это было куда меньшей неожиданностью, чем способность Кая «видеть» движения.

― Ты вспомнил ещё что-нибудь?

― Наверное, ― внезапно ответил Кай и отвернулся от монитора, чтобы посмотреть на Ханя. ― Не уверен, что это воспоминание.

― А что же тогда?

― Мутная картинка, наверное.

― И что это за картинка?

― Школа.

― Что? ― ошарашенно спросил Хань.

― Школа. Зал. Ученики.

― Чьи?

― Не знаю. Не помню. Не уверен, что мои. А может... Не помню. ― Кай понурился и вздохнул. ― А ты разве не знаешь? Я думал, ты знаешь обо мне всё.

― Это сложно, ― Хань немного смущённо взъерошил светлые волосы у себя надо лбом, ― хотя да, я знаю о тебе больше, чем кто-нибудь ещё, но есть вещи, которые знаешь только ты. Ты помнишь, какой вкус тебе нравится больше всего? Мороженое?

― Клубника, ― подумав немного, ответил Кай. ― Но я не уверен. Это просто слово. Без ассоциаций. Мне почему-то оно пришло в голову, когда ты спросил.

― Хорошо. Твой любимый цвет?

― Их несколько.

― Какие?

― Чёрный, красный, синий.

― Чудесно. Чего бы тебе хотелось прямо сейчас?

― Прямо сейчас? ― уточнил с задумчивым видом Кай.

― Да.

Хань немного озадаченно наблюдал, как Кай поднимается со стула, перебирается на диван, укладывается поудобнее и опускает голову ему на колени. Машинально Хань даже запустил пальцы в густые тёмные волосы и принялся перебирать пряди.

― И это всё? ― пробормотал он, пытаясь прийти в себя.

― Да. Теперь не больно.

Хань замер.

― Что ты сказал?

― Ничего. ― Долгая пауза и очень тихо: ― Хань.

― Что у тебя болит?

― Ничего.

― Но ты сказал, что теперь тебе не больно. Что ты имел в виду?

― Это неважно.

― Ну уж нет! Это очень-очень важно. Мне нужно знать это обязательно. Что у тебя болит? ― строго вопросил Хань.

― Я не знаю. ― Тяжёлый вздох. ― Это сложно.

― Попробуй объяснить.

― Не могу. Просто что-то не так, но я не знаю, что именно. Или забыл. Почему-то. С тобой это проходит.

― То есть, ты говоришь об ощущении? ― поразмыслив, уточнил Хань и вновь принялся перебирать пальцами тёмные пряди. ― О воспоминании?

― Не знаю. Просто иногда бывает плохо, я иду к тебе, и это проходит. ― Кай чуть сжал ладонью его колено. ― Ты сердишься? Как утром? Почему?

― Нет, я не сержусь, просто беспокоюсь. О тебе.

― Пока ты беспокоишься, можно мне ещё так вот полежать?

― Д-да... ― Хань продолжил растерянно копошиться в волосах Кая и напряжённо думать. Когда он украл образец генома, то не получил никакой дополнительной информации. Проще говоря, он не знал ничего об оригинале Кая. Но сам геном он вместе с Бэкхёном изучил вдоль и поперёк. И они оба не обнаружили никаких заболеваний или дефектов, стало быть, оригинал точно ничем не болел и не мог испытывать боль, обусловленную различными болезнями. Кроме того, регистрационный код не принадлежал уже погибшему человеку. Если бы оригинал погиб, его регистрационный код поместили бы в другую базу данных. Тем не менее, что-то не сходилось.

― Тебе снилось что-нибудь?

― Нет. Да.

― Э... В смысле?

― Мне снилась музыка. Кажется. Или просто твой голос. Колыбельная.

Ясно, значит, не снилось. Хань в самом деле напевал Каю колыбельные, пока тот был внутри биокамеры, просто мозг Кая не мог иначе это интерпретировать. Только как сны, вероятно.

― А что-нибудь ещё?

― Я не помню. А что снится обычно тебе?

― Много чего. Разные вещи. Иногда понятные и простые, иногда сложные и запутанные, туманные.

― А я тебе снюсь? ― Кай немного повернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Ханя снизу вверх. Хань машинально попытался вновь погладить его по голове, но получилось почему-то провести кончиками пальцев по лбу, носу с лёгкой горбинкой, щеке и подбородку.

― Пока нет. А ты хочешь мне присниться?

Вместо ответа Кай повернулся на другой бок и уткнулся носом Ханю в живот, через минуту свернулся клубком, подтянув колени, и тихо вздохнул.

― Что с тобой? Опять больно? ― заволновался Хань.

― Нет. Не знаю. Не могу вспомнить, что и как надо правильно сделать. Просто... что-то не так.

Хань и сам это уже понял, потому что, коснувшись смуглой шеи, отметил учащённый пульс, потом различил проступившие на виске мелкие капельки пота. Дышал Кай более или менее ровно, но только потому, что явно прикладывал усилия, дабы контролировать дыхание.

― Почему что-то не так, можешь сказать? ― Хань стёр капельки пота с виска.

― Не знаю.

Кай закрыл глаза, но не отстранился, наоборот ― обхватил Ханя за пояс руками. Хань прикоснулся к его шее и отметил, что пульс стал ещё быстрее.

― Это симпатика, не волнуйся. Просто реакция на что-то, что для тебя является важным. Но ответ можешь найти лишь ты один.

― Реакция? ― глухо переспросил Кай.

― Да. Симпатика включает в себя учащённое дыхание, сердцебиение. Ускоряется обмен веществ, расширяются зрачки... Посмотри на меня. Да, вот именно так, у тебя зрачки расширены. В твоём случае это реакция на какое-то воспоминание, скорее всего. Симпатика может возникнуть в результате, например, фобии какой-нибудь. Или филии. Реакция на очень сильный раздражитель, проще говоря.

Но Хань умолчал о том, что симпатика возникала и во время притяжения между людьми, была одним из признаков влечения. Вряд ли сейчас речь шла именно об этом, но Хань опасался поднимать эту тему. Его без того беспокоили поступки Кая: необъяснимые внимательные взгляды, молоко, которое Кай слизнул с его кожи, прикосновение губ к шее, желание спать обнажённым в его кровати, вообще странная тяга к его обществу и помощь с мытьём в душе, что было вполне обычным делом для друзей, но необычным был отказ сделать это. Возможно, Бэкхён прав, и Кай просто относился к нему иначе, не так, как к другим. Но Хань никогда прежде не сталкивался ни с чем подобным, поэтому не представлял, где тут норма, а где её нет.

Вечером Кай забрался к нему под одеяло опять. И опять на нём одежды не оказалось. Он уснул, свернувшись клубком под одеялом и прижавшись к спине Ханя. Горячий и тихий.

Хань вертелся ещё полчаса, но всё же смог уснуть.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**◄ 8 ►**

 

 

 

 

 

Бэкхён, Чондэ и Минсок ждали их в сквере у дома. Увидев их, Кай немного сдвинулся назад, словно спрятался за спиной Ханя.

― Все свои, ― подмигнул ему Чондэ, отметивший незначительное, но столь говорящее смещение. ― Минсок-хён, ну-ка...

Хань с облегчением перевёл дух, когда Минсок и Чондэ увели Кая чуть вперёд. И тут же насторожился, поймав на себе заинтересованный взгляд Бэкхёна.

― Что?

― Это я должен спрашивать, что у тебя стряслось, хён. Ты чего такой усталый?

Хань коротко пересказал события миновавшего дня и сделал акцент на странных словах Кая и реакциях.

― Обрывочная память, диссонанс ― это норма в его случае, вы же сами говорили с Минсоком, ― пожал плечами Бэкхён. ― Скорее всего, ты просто его успокаиваешь. Или возбуждаешь.

― Что?

― Да не ори так, хён. Я имею в виду всплеск адреналина. Такое тоже возможно, и ты это знаешь лучше меня. Мы ничего не знаем о его прошлом. Чего ж ты хотел? И он сам тоже не знает, значит, память у него почти чиста. Остаточные воспоминания есть, но больше в виде смутных ощущений и каких-то навыков. В тебе есть что-то, что приводит его в норму. Со временем это либо усилится, либо пройдёт.

― Просто здорово, если пройдёт. Но если нет? Если усилится?

― Тогда голова будет у тебя болеть, хён. За него отвечаешь именно ты. Он ― твой проект. Ты его создал. И что-то делать с этим придётся снова тебе. И не только потому, что ты его создал, а ещё и потому, что он сам выбрал тебя. Если ты ему нужен, чтобы жить нормально, тебе придётся либо оставаться с ним рядом, либо убить его.

― Не говори ерунды.

― Ты знаешь, что я прав. Ладно, что он вспомнил?

― Сказал, что ему нравится клубника.

― Прекрасно, давай купим ему что-нибудь эдакое и отведём наконец в парк, пока Минсок и Чондэ ещё дышат.

Бэкхён не погрешил против истины: Минсок и Чондэ из последних сил удерживали Кая на месте, а тот рвался всюду сунуть любопытный нос и поприставать к людям вокруг.

― Рядом с парком есть кафе, ― вспомнил Минсок. ― Можно туда заглянуть и взять мороженое. Кай ведь не пробовал мороженое ещё, да?

― Мороженое? ― озадаченно повторил Кай и оглянулся на Ханя. Наверное, вспомнил, что Хань накануне упоминал это слово.

― Он ещё много чего не пробовал, ― хмыкнул Чондэ.

В кафе Хань сгрузил всех своих спутников за угловой столик, чтобы они никому в глаза не бросались, и сбегал к стойке. Притащил через полчаса поднос с вазочками, наполненными клубничным мороженым с шоколадной крошкой, и с высокими стаканами с молочным коктейлем. Кай благоразумно не стал накидываться на еду, а решил для начала понаблюдать за более сведущими людьми, поэтому язык себе мороженым не отморозил. Зато позднее он выяснил, что шоколад нравится ему куда больше клубники. И Ханю пришлось купить ему чашку горячего шоколада.

― О, у вас новенький!

Хань поник, обнаружив в пределах видимости стайку студенток с четвёртого курса. С двумя из них он как-то крутил интрижки, было дело, но дальше интрижек они не продвинулись, однако у девушек существовало собственное мнение на сей счёт.

― Откуда этот красавчик взялся?

― Это мой племянник, Кай, ― буркнул Хань.

― О, ну тогда всё понятно. Хотя Хань, конечно, более изысканный, а вот Кай немного грубоват...

― Вы ничего не понимаете, ― веско возразила другая студентка и улыбнулась Каю, тот ответил ей немного смущённой улыбкой и вцепился обеими руками в чашку с шоколадом.

― Интересно, ему нравится в Кунсане?

Кай ответил по-китайски, девушки его не поняли, разумеется, после чего вся компания благополучно затерялась в толпе и улизнула в парк аттракционов.

― Насилу вырвались, ― обмахиваясь картой парка, подытожил Бэкхён. ― Хён, ненавижу тебя. Куда бы мы ни пошли, вечно следом вереница девиц тянется. Теперь и Кай ещё...

Кай с недоумением осмотрел Бэкхёна и вопросительно вскинул брови.

― Вот только не надо мне тут изображать невинность, сердцеед, я всё вижу! Небось, Хань руку приложил к твоему неподобающему воспитанию. ― Бэкхён строго погрозил Каю картой и развернул её. ― Куда пойдём для начала?

― На горки?

― Что мы на тех горках не видели? Давайте на чёртово колесо, пусть Кай поглядит на город с высоты.

― Точно-точно, хён, веди нас, ― поддержал идею Минсока Чондэ.

Хань помрачнел, но спорить не стал. Он вообще не особо любил всё, что выше пяти метров. Стоило посмотреть вниз с высоты, и у него начинала кружиться голова. На небольшой высоте голова кружилась терпимо, но чем выше он забирался, тем сильнее становилось головокружение. Причём всё это проявлялось именно тогда, когда вокруг было открытое пространство. Внутри высотных зданий и лифтов с глухими стенами Хань чувствовал себя прекрасно. И в кабину чёртова колеса он полез только потому, что она напоминала коробку с небольшими окнами по бокам, а в окна смотреть не обязательно. Кай с невозмутимым видом полез к нему в кабину, словно так и надо.

Хань обречённо вздохнул, хотел отвернуться к окну, но понял, что это плохая идея. Хотя на самом деле он не знал, что хуже: головокружение из-за высоты или сидящий рядом Кай. Кай как раз смотрел именно на Ханя, а не в окно.

Колесо дёрнулось и медленно завращалось. Хань непроизвольно вцепился руками в сидение, когда кабина качнулась.

― Всё хорошо? ― участливо поинтересовался Кай. Немедленно захотелось его обрычать, поскольку участливость походила на издёвку, но Хань сдержался. В конце концов, в страхе высоты Ханя виноват сам Хань, а не кто-то ещё.

― Да, ― мрачно отозвался он.

Кай немного растерянно разглядывал его минуту, потом отвернулся к окну.

― Метров двадцать пять. Плюс-минус два, ― пробормотал он, когда кабина достигла высшей точки.

― Держи такие сведения при себе, пожалуйста, ― прикрыв глаза и прикинув в уме, что это примерно девятый этаж жилого дома, попросил Хань.

― Не любишь высоту?

― Не люблю, ― тихо ответил он и вздрогнул, ощутив тепло сильной руки на собственной ладони. Кай крепко сжал его пальцы. По телу тут же прошла волна жара, сменившаяся спокойствием и уверенностью. Хань сам не понял, как так вышло, что он сжал пальцы Кая в ответ.

― Море...

Хань открыл глаза и уставился на Кая, тот смотрел в окно и едва заметно улыбался.

― Красиво. К морю мы тоже пойдём?

― Пойдём, не сегодня, но пойдём. Любишь море?

― Не знаю. Просто хочется посмотреть поближе. А ты?

― Ну... Наверное, да.

― Хань.

Он удивлённо вскинул голову и встретил тёплый взгляд, раскрашенный шаловливыми искорками.

― Что? ― пробормотал немного обескураженно.

― Ничего. Просто хорошо. ― Кай открыто улыбнулся ему, тем самым согрев его с головы до ног каким-то непостижимым образом, и вновь отвернулся к окну. ― Там трамвай. А вот кафе. А это что за вышка?

― Радио и телецентр.

― Самолёт, вон там.

― Угу. ― Хань покосился на их переплетённые пальцы. Подумал, что, наверное, стоило бы убрать свою руку, но не смог этого сделать. Пока он ощущал тепло Кая, голова не кружилась. Он даже смотрел в окно без обычной опаски. Кай умудрился заменить собой твердь под ногами так, что Хань почти не обращал внимания на покачивания кабины. И, кажется, впервые он именно наслаждался этим аттракционом, хотя раньше старался избегать чёртова колеса.

Впрочем, им пришлось отнять руки друг у друга, когда колесо остановилось.

Минсок потащил всех к автоматам для игры в армреслинг, где сам и блеснул. Он один умудрился выиграть в десять заходов и получил банку пива. Потом они били надувным молотком по резиновой подушечке, но так ничего и не выиграли. Очередь дошла и до автомата для замера силы удара ногой. Рискнули все, кроме Кая. Бэкхён долго его уговаривал попробовать, после чего он наконец согласился, медленно подошёл к столбу с полосатым удлинённым щитом, осмотрел и чуть отступил назад.

― Ну? ― нетерпеливо вопросил Чондэ.

Кай немного смущённо оглянулся, вздохнул и резко ударил левой ногой. На шкале рядом замигали лампы, добежав до самого верха и ярко вспыхнув. Сверху на голову Каю свалилась огромная мягкая игрушка ― панда. Он поймал её и озадаченно прижал к груди.

― Это мне?

― Тебе, кому ж ещё, ― хихикнул Бэкхён и попытался передразнить то, как неловко Кай держал пушистую игрушку, чем окончательно смутил беднягу.

― Уймись, ― велел Чондэ, ободряюще похлопал Кая по плечу и забрал у него панду. ― Вон там тир, пострелять хочешь?

― Пострелять?

― Да ладно, может, ну его к чёрту? Только деньги зря просадим, ― поскучнел Минсок. Им никогда в тире не везло. Они там не то что десять выстрелов в цель сделать не могли, даже пять ― проблема, потому что мишени представляли собой маленькие игрушки, которые хаотично двигались с разной скоростью на движущихся дисках, цепях и проволочных ободках.

― Ну пусть хоть раз попробует, хён. Видишь, смотрит с каким любопытством. Идём, Кай, идём... ― Чондэ потащил всех к тиру, заплатил за лёгкую винтовку и протянул её Каю.

― Не мешало бы показать... ― Хань заткнулся, потому что Кай без колебаний вскинул оружие, прижал приклад к плечу и выстрелил десять раз без пауз.

― Ого, надо же! ― восхитился мужчина в жёлтом комбинезоне, выдавший им минуту назад винтовку. Он протянул Каю жёлтого медвежонка и другую винтовку. ― Можете сделать десять выстрелов ещё. Это бесплатно, раз уж вы ни разу не промахнулись.

Кай невозмутимо взял винтовку и сбил десять целей. На сей раз он получил серебристую статуэтку оленя. Более того, он сам прекрасно перезарядил винтовку, словно всю жизнь только этим и занимался, и сбил десять целей в третий раз, выиграв приглашение на двоих в элитный ресторан в центре города.

― Он явно знаком с оружием, ― тихо пробормотал рядом с Ханем Бэкхён.

― Похоже на то. Но не он. Оригинал. Навык остался, очевидно.

― Угу. Хён, у меня появляется всё больше вопросов. И мне немного не по себе при мысли, какие ещё у него есть навыки.

― Смотрите, дом ужасов, ― обратил их внимание на вывеску Минсок. ― Ну что, проверим вашу храбрость?

― Вряд ли это такая уж хорошая идея, ― начал Хань. Ему тоже стало не по себе при мысли об иных возможных навыках Кая.

― Да ладно вам! ― замахал руками Чондэ и поддержал идею Минсока. Они купили билеты у девушки на входе и ввалились в тёмный коридор с группой прочих желающих пощекотать себе нервы.

Хань обеспокоенно завертел головой, пытаясь отыскать в толпе Кая, чтобы хоть как-то объяснить суть аттракциона. Тут его за лодыжку ухватило что-то холодное и склизкое. От неожиданности он дёрнулся, заорал и едва не растянулся на полу.

― Хань? ― прозвучал знакомый обеспокоенный голос над головой. И Хань с невыразимым чувством облегчения уцепился за плечи Кая.

― Всё в... порядке, ― выдохнул он.

― Посмотрите-ка, наша звезда в ужасе, ну надо же. А я думал-то, что ты из книг не вылезаешь.

Этот голос Хань тоже узнал, хотя не ожидал встретить его обладателя в подобном месте. Прищурившись, он различил в полумраке своего однокурсника, периодически состязающегося с ним за звание лучшего студента. Хэнк Джейсон, ещё один иностранный студент. Из Америки. Они, мягко говоря, не ладили. Хотя Хэнк вообще ни с кем не ладил и постоянно спорил с наставниками. Более того, Хэнк не пользовался популярностью у девушек, что вменял в вину почему-то Ханю, а не самому себе. Будь он хоть сколько-нибудь обходительным и вежливым, возможно, всё было бы иначе, но увы. Хэнк считал себя высшим существом, не скрывал своих взглядов на превосходство «белой» расы и постоянно цитировал лидеров неонацистского движения. И он не мог простить Ханю победу на дружеском матче по футболу со времён первого курса. Счёт пять ― ноль только обострял враждебность Хэнка.

― Захотелось острых ощущений накануне выпускного проекта? ― сунув пальцы за ремень джинсов, поинтересовался Хэнк. За его спиной переминались с ноги на ногу прихвостни ― два европейца то ли из Франции, то ли из Британии.

― Вряд ли это твоё дело, ― буркнул Хань, отпустив плечи Кая и постаравшись заслонить его собой. Хань чуял неприятности и меньше всего хотел, чтобы они зацепили Кая, который не понимал, что происходит. Хэнк не раз провоцировал разборки в Академии, за что его наказывали, но, видно, плохо наказывали, потому что он не унимался. Честно говоря, Хань от души надеялся, что Хэнка рано или поздно отчислят, но ошибся. Компания, которую представлял Хэнк, исправно платила за обучение и вносила залоги и штрафные выплаты, а Хэнк не переступал определённые границы, поэтому его продолжали терпеть.

Сейчас в просторном коридоре остались лишь Хэнк с прихвостнями и Хань с Каем, все прочие ушли вперёд, откуда время от времени доносились дружные перепуганные вопли. Из-за поворота выглянул Бэкхён, оценил ситуацию и кинулся к Ханю. Три на три.

― Вали по своим делам, ― посоветовал Бэкхён Хэнку, остановившись рядом с Ханем.

― Вали сам, мелкота, ― хмыкнул Хэнк. ― Я тут не с тобой беседую, а с китаёзой.

Он сделал два шага и замер напротив Ханя.

― Или тебе страшно одному ходить, бедняжка?

― Ты, я вижу, сам не любишь страдать от одиночества, ― криво улыбнулся Хань и резким движением подбородка указал в сторону прихвостней Хэнка. ― Боишься потеряться или чувствуешь себя без них ущербным?

― Хочешь ещё один шрам на морду получить?

― При условии, что он тебе обойдётся так же дорого... Почему бы и нет? ― развеселился Хань. Он точно знал, что в драке победит, не в первый раз. Но раньше драки проходили на равных, а сейчас за спиной Ханя стоял Кай. И чёрт его знает, как поведёт себя Кай в такой ситуации. И это ведь третий день его жизни всего лишь. Меньше всего Хань хотел познакомить Кая с дурными сторонами жизни на столь раннем периоде. В идеале ― не хотел вовсе. Никогда. Но в жизни редко получается всё так, как хочется.

Хэнк, взбешённый ироничным замечанием, вскинул руки и нацелился кулаком Ханю в глаз. Хань привычно выставил блок, но напрасно. Запястье Хэнка оплели смуглые пальцы, рывок вниз и вперёд ― и через миг Хэнк стоял на коленях и вопил от боли в плече и спине. Кай легко удерживал заломленную за спину руку Хэнка и упирался коленом ему в спину, между лопаток. Едва прихвостни сделали шаг вперёд, как Кай сильнее надавил коленом, заставив Хэнка заорать громче.

― Ещё шаг ― и мы проверим, что сломается раньше: позвоночник или рука, ― невозмутимо сообщил он прихвостням, выждал минуту и, оттолкнув Хэнка, коротко ударил ребром ладони по загривку. Тот безвольно растянулся на полу. ― Похоже, ему нужна помощь.

Бэкхён шустро ухватил Ханя и Кая и поволок к выходу, пока прихвостни крутились над Хэнком и пытались привести его в чувство.

― Круто, ― восхищённо выдал он, едва они выбрались из дома ужасов.

― Неужели? ― мрачно уточнил Хань и покосился на Кая. Тот немного растерянно разглядывал собственные руки и сосредоточенно хмурился, будто пытался что-то вспомнить. ― Кай?

― Я... Всё хорошо, ― пробормотал Кай. Похоже, оклик Ханя сбил его с какой-то мысли, и Хань был несказанно этому рад. Он не хотел, чтобы Кай что-то вспомнил. Что-то из жизни своего оригинала. ― Сейчас вернусь.

Хань и Бэкхён проводили Кая озадаченными взглядами, когда он направился к двери туалета.

― Точно всё хорошо? ― быстро спросил Хань.

Кай помедлил, сжал пальцами своё левое плечо, потёр и кивнул.

― Да. Просто странное ощущение.

― Тебе больно? ― заволновался Хань.

― Нет. Сейчас вернусь.

Бэкхён вопросительно пялился на закрывшуюся дверь несколько секунд, потом повернулся к Ханю.

― Ничего не хочешь объяснить?

― Нет.

― Ладно, подожди тут. ― И Бэкхён последовал за Каем.

Хань ждал их у выхода и ходил перед крыльцом кругами. Минсок и Чондэ вывалились из дома ужасов и потребовали объяснений. Хань как раз успел всё рассказать, когда Кай и Бэкхён соизволили всё же появиться. Кай выглядел вполне обычно, а вот Бэкхён хмурился.

― Что?

― Ничего.

― Тогда почему такой вид?

― Потому что. Он что-то скрывает.

― С чего ты взял? Ему было плохо?

― Нет. Я не знаю, что с ним было ― он ни черта не сказал. Но что-то не так. Хён, нужно заскочить в лабораторию и сделать несколько основных анализов.

― Хорошо, но что было-то? ― заволновался ещё сильнее Хань.

― Не знаю. Он просто стоял перед зеркалом и не шевелился.

― А ты спросил...

― Он ничего не сказал, говорю же. Твердил, что всё хорошо ― и только. Но что-то не так, точно тебе говорю. Как думаешь, при улучшенной способности к обучению, нагрузка на мозг может усилиться критично?

― По идее, так быть не должно. Это ведь не нечто запредельное. Да и процесс управляемый. И Кай отдыхает, как и все. Всё в пределах разумного.

― Ясно, но надо осмотреть его всё равно. И для душевного спокойствия, и по расписанию для проекта. Сходим перекусить и забежим в лабораторию, идёт?

Хань кивнул и оглянулся, заслышав удивлённое восклицание Чондэ. Чондэ, Минсок и Кай торчали у круглой площадки, где под горячую музыку парень и девушка в ярких костюмах танцевали фламенко. Видимо, Минсок и Чондэ хотели двигаться дальше, но Кай их притормозил. Он во все глаза пялился на парочку, вцепившись руками в ажурную ограду площадки.

― Не знал, что он любит смотреть на танцы, ― фыркнул Бэкхён.

― Я тоже...

Они подошли поближе, но Кай и ухом не повёл ― всё так же смотрел на танец.

― Любишь танцевать?

― Не знаю.

― Помнишь что-нибудь?

― Ничего.

― Ты раньше сам танцевал?

Кай закусил губу и напряжённо свёл брови, потом помотал головой.

― Никогда.

― Ты уверен? ― Хань тронул его за плечо.

― Да, уверен. Никогда не танцевал... Почему?

― То есть, ты хочешь танцевать? Просто так? ― вмешался Бэкхён.

Кай оглянулся и просиял радостной улыбкой.

― А можно? Очень хочу. Кажется, у меня кровь горит, когда слышу музыку. Трудно...

― Трудно что? ― влез Хань.

― Трудно сопротивляться. Хочется гореть, как кровь. ― Кай внезапно поймал Ханя за руку и прижал его ладонь к своей груди. Тихо повторил: ― Кровь горит.

Хань сначала хотел отдёрнуть руку, но передумал, ощутив под ладонью быстрые удары сердца. Присмотревшись, различил, что у Кая расширены зрачки. Убедился, что и другие признаки симпатики налицо. Похоже, музыка и танец почему-то стали для Кая весомым раздражителем, хотя он утверждал, что никогда не танцевал. Если это правда, то в данном случае симпатика не была прямой, как в случае с оружием. Навык владения стрелковым оружием явно остался от оригинала, а вот непреодолимое желание танцевать, вероятно, что-то компенсировало. Но что?

― Я дам тебе обучающие программы, когда придём домой. Сам выберешь всё, что понравится, ― пообещал Хань. ― Теперь идём, надо заглянуть в лабораторию.

― Только еды купим, ― веско напомнил Бэкхён. ― Я голодный!

― Ты всегда голодный и соня вдобавок, ― возмутился Чондэ.

― А сам-то?

― А что я? Я ничего...

― Уж конечно!

― Да вы бы все молчали, ― тихо пробормотал Минсок, взяв курс на небольшой ресторанчик. ― Кто-нибудь, возьмите уже этих медведей у меня.

Чондэ ухватил панду, Бэкхён ― мишку, а Кай требовательно протянул руку за статуэткой оленя и сунул её Ханю.

― Мне?

― Тебе.

― Э... Спасибо, ― немного неловко поблагодарил Хань, но оленя взял.

― Хочешь что-то другое?

Хань покосился на жёлтого плюшевого медвежонка и вздохнул. Кай немедленно отобрал медвежонка у возмущённого до глубины души Бэкхёна и вручил Ханю.

― Эй...

― В другой раз выиграю то, что захочешь, ― дал обещание Бэкхёну Кай. ― Хань грустный, ему нужнее.

― Нет, ты слышал? Хён, ты, выходит, грустный, а я ― нет? Я тоже хочу мишку!

― Детский сад какой-то, ― обречённо отметил Минсок. ― Купить тебе ещё мороженое?

― Я мишку хочу, а не мороженое, ― зарычал на него Бэкхён. ― Хён, ну отдай мишку, а?

― Нет уж! ― Хань крепче обхватил несчастного медвежонка руками.

― Тогда оленя отдай.

― Зачем тебе олень? Даже не мечтай.

― Жадина.

― Уймитесь, дети, игрушек всем хватит, ― расхохотался Чондэ и великодушно протянул Бэкхёну огромную пушистую панду. ― Держи.

― Ух ты... ― Бэкхён уткнулся носом в мех панды и радостно заулыбался.

― Ну точно ребёнок, ― покачал головой Минсок. ― Тебе сколько лет, горе?

― Не твоё дело, хён. Я давно мечтал что-нибудь выиграть в тире. Наконец-то.

― Ну, выиграл не ты, а Кай, но так и быть, забирай панду, раз тебе невтерпёж. Кай, ты точно сам ничего не хочешь?

― Хочу, чтобы Хань улыбался, ― отрезал Кай и отвернулся к висящему на стенде меню. ― А вот это можно?

― Что? А... Кто ещё хочет курочку? ― Минсок полез за бумажником в карман.

― Всем бери, ― махнул рукой Чондэ и подмигнул Ханю, пытавшемуся прийти в себя после недавних слов Кая.

В лабораторию они ввалились со смехом и сразу же уложили Кая на койку, заставив его  снять футболку.

― Пять общих анализов, ― скомандовал Хань, взглянув на монитор своего компьютера. Минсок деловито прилепил к коже Кая датчики, а Бэкхён вооружился приборами для взятия проб. Кай взирал на всю эту суету с философским спокойствием. И когда его отпустили, отлепив датчики, он прихватил футболку и ушёл умываться в туалет.

― Что у тебя? ― спросил Минсок у Бэкхёна и пристроился за его спиной, чтобы видеть данные на мониторе.

― Всё в норме. Геном стабилен. Не вижу никаких отклонений, ― слегка озадаченно доложил Бэкхён. ― Моделирование в порядке. Вот... Хён?

― У меня тоже всё в порядке, ― отозвался Хань. ― Прекрасные показатели.

― Значит, всё путём? ― хмыкнул Чондэ. ― И мы можем наконец перекусить?

― Похоже на то. А где Кай? ― Хань выглянул из-за монитора и осмотрелся.

― Всё ещё там, ― Бэкхён указал на серую дверь в дальнем конце склада, ― сходишь за ним?

― Ага. Стол готовьте.

Хань поднялся со стула, потянулся и лениво двинулся к двери. Зашёл внутрь и огляделся. Кая он нашёл возле раковины, тот сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к стене. Ханю он показался побледневшим и напряжённым. Хань обеспокоенно опустился на колени, тронул за плечо.

― Кай?

Кай медленно наклонил голову и прижался лбом к его груди.

― Кай? Что-то не так? Тебе плохо?

― Нет, ― глухо, но твёрдо. ― Мне странно.

― Что случилось?

― Ничего... Жарко.

Хань осторожно прикоснулся пальцами к вискам Кая, смахнул капельки пота, потом тронул шею и убедился, что пульс учащённый. Опять симпатика? Похоже на то.

― Чего тебе хочется? О чём ты думаешь? Что-то вспомнил? ― торопливо засыпал Кая вопросами Хань.

― Я не... Ничего, просто...

― Ну же! Что ты вспомнил? ― Хань безотчётно погладил его по голове. Кай тут же отстранился, окинул его каким-то диким взглядом, а потом резко притянул к себе.

Ханя никогда в жизни не целовали вот так ― глубоко, чувственно, сладко, словно наслаждаясь каждым мигом. Он вообще растерялся как от неожиданности, так и потому, что его целовал человек, которого он создал собственными руками. Почти что его собственное дитя. Он видел, как Кай превратился из эмбриона в себя нынешнего, воплотил собой грандиозную идею... И сейчас собственное творение Ханя желало не просто его целовать, а большего.

Когда его губы оставили в покое, Хань немного пришёл в себя и с силой оттолкнул Кая. Тот чуть поморщился от боли, ударившись затылком о стену, и посмотрел на Ханя с искренним недоумением. Потом протянул руку, словно хотел прикоснуться к щеке Ханя.

― Хань...

Хань отшвырнул его руку, вскочил на ноги и убрался прочь. Постарался выглядеть обычно, оказавшись перед остальными ребятами, но губы горели. И не только губы. Ему казалось, что он вообще весь горит ― внутри. Пылает, как факел. И это всем видно ― с любого расстояния.

― Хён, твоя порция. А где Кай?

Кай вышел следом за Ханем, но выглядел немного потерянным и отрешённым. И он двинулся к углу с ящиками.

― Кай, ты куда?

Бэкхён ответа не дождался и толкнул Ханя плечом.

― Эй...

― Всё нормально. Ешьте уже. Он поест чуть позже.

Пока они сидели за столом, Кай чем-то шуршал в углу, но они могли созерцать лишь его спину. После Кай притих, исчезнув из вида.

― Нет, я так не могу, ― через несколько минут заявил Чондэ, поднялся из-за стола и прогулялся в угол. Спустя ещё минуту он позвал напряжённым голосом: ― Бэкхён?

В угол сунулись сразу все и с недоумением уставились на сидящего на полу Кая. Однако Чондэ смотрел не на Кая, а на штуку, что стояла перед ним.

― Что это? ― тихо спросил Минсок.

― Судя по таймеру, бомба, ― задумчиво ответил Бэкхён. ― Кажется, Кай собрал её из подручных средств.

― Настоящая? ― шёпотом уточнил Чондэ.

― Если верить моей интуиции, то вполне настоящая. Из винтовки он стрелял тоже по-настоящему.

― Из чего он... Как?

― В армии такому учат, а у нас тут дофига химических компонентов и деталей. Хён, у меня есть вопросы к тебе. Их очень много, ― мрачно подытожил Бэкхён. ― И, хён, что ты ему сделал?

Бэкхён сел на пол рядом с Каем, обнял его и притянул к себе, медленно гладил по голове и тихонько говорил, что Хань не такой уж и вредный, каким кажется.

― Ты можешь взять его к себе сегодня? ― поинтересовался Хань, стараясь не смотреть на всех сразу. На самом деле он не хотел упускать Кая из вида, но и быть рядом прямо сейчас...

― Ни черта! ― отрезал Бэкхён. ― Его дом у тебя. Ты дал слово, помнишь? Мне наплевать, что тут у вас происходит, но ты обещал. Будь добр, хён, держи своё слово, хорошо?

― Ты просто ничего не знаешь! ― вскипел Хань.

― Ну так расскажи всем нам, а? Что тебе мешает? Испортить настроение этому ребёнку ты не постеснялся, да? А объяснить всем нам, что происходит, тебе слабо?

― Иди к чёрту! Отлично, он останется у меня. Прекрасно.

Хань круто развернулся и убрался в туалет. Пустил воду в раковину и пару раз плеснул себе в лицо. Чёрт, как паршиво-то... Жить с тем, у кого есть виды на него... И во что это выльется, никто не знает.

― Хён, что происходит? ― Бэкхён притворил дверь и скрестил руки на груди. ― Что ты ему сказал и почему? Разве ты не видишь, что ему плохо? И плохо из-за тебя. Он ведь тебя любит, хён, и это заметно. И каким бы взрослым и талантливым он ни казался, но он всего три дня живёт на этом свете. Ты ведь понимаешь, что с ним нужно обращаться очень осторожно и внимательно.

― Понимаю. Но он меня поцеловал. Что ты сам сделал бы в такой ситуации?

― Э... Поцеловал? ― Бэкхён привалился спиной к двери. ― В щёчку?

― Да если бы...

― Э... Хм... Правда?

― По-твоему, я стал бы так глупо шутить?

― Он просто так это сделал?

― Я откуда знаю? Когда мы рядом, у него обычно симпатика...

― Погоди! ― Бэкхён замахал руками и оттолкнулся от двери. ― Ты хочешь сказать, у него подсознательная реакция на тебя? Или просто влечение?

― Да не знаю я! Но он постоянно лезет ко мне. В кровать ― в том числе.

― Тогда тебе нужно что-то с этим делать. И точно не то, что ты сделал недавно. Кстати, а что ты сделал?

― Просто оттолкнул его.

― Хён, иногда ты такой идиот, что я поражаюсь твоей гениальности.

― Что? ― Хань иногда переставал понимать корейский Бэкхёна. Вот как сейчас.

― Ничего. Но ты не можешь его отталкивать. Ты его создал. И ты для него ― всё. У него нет никого, у него есть только ты. Он ни черта не знает о жизни, о мире вокруг. Он знает только тебя. И если он тебя любит ― это нормально. В его случае.

― Даже если он меня любит до такой степени?

― До любой. Для него это естественно. И если это приобрело такую форму, и ты сам сказал про симпатику... ― Бэкхён задумался на миг и потёр переносицу. ― Если учитывать всё это, то ему необходимо именно это. И именно в такой форме. Мы сами стёрли его воспоминания, удалили при моделировании ― ты так хотел. И ты прекрасно знал, что полное и бесследное удаление невозможно. Помнишь, что ты мне говорил тогда?

― Что мы должны быть готовы ко всему, ― убито подсказал Хань.

― Именно. Хён, я не понимаю, на что ты тогда жалуешься. И не понимаю, почему ты сваливаешь вину именно на Кая. Даже если бы мы не вмешивались в его память и геном, ты всё равно виноват больше всех.

― Почему я?

― Потому что без тебя Кая не было бы. Если б его не было, никто бы тебя не любил и не лез к тебе с поцелуями. Но Кай есть. И это твоя вина, твоя идея, твой проект. Как ты собираешься его защищать, если не готов к последствиям вообще?

― И что ты предлагаешь?

― Предлагаю тебе принять его чувства в той степени, в какой ты вообще на это способен. Но не смей его отталкивать, осуждать или обвинять хоть в чём-то. Ты в ответе за того, кого создал. Хён, советую тебе не забывать об этом. И ведь я говорил тебе не раз и не два об этической стороне дела. Сейчас ты далёк от этики и ведёшь себя точно не так, как положено создателю и творцу, знаешь ли.

― Но...

― Хён, подумай об этом сейчас как следует, а потом вернись к нам и сделай что-нибудь такое, чтобы твой ребёнок перестал чувствовать себя несчастным и нелюбимым. Потому что он именно твоё дитя. И сейчас это дитя не может понять, почему ты с ним так обошёлся. Нельзя так, хён. Просто нельзя. Его существование на твоей совести. И он хочет тебя любить, а не кого-то ещё.

― Потому что...

― Хён, перестань. Чувства людей давным-давно признаны свободными, или ты вроде Хэнка? Типа осуждаешь всё, что не есть распространённый стереотип? Знаешь, если ты не представляешь, с чего начать, могу тебя познакомить с одним геем, он на втором курсе у нас учится, китаец, кстати, и подрабатывает в секс-шопе. Убьёшь двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

― О Господи! Ты с ума сошёл?

― Ничуть. Просто предложил помощь. Ты хотя бы мог поговорить с этим парнем и прикинуть, что тебе делать. Я же не предлагаю тебе менять ориентацию или делать ещё что-то подобное, но хоть что-то и как-то тебе делать надо. Тот парень, о котором я сказал, мог бы подсказать тебе что-нибудь. Ладно, думай сам, но через пять минут ты должен отсюда выйти и успокоить ребёнка. И мне наплевать, как ты это сделаешь.

― С каких пор ты ставишь мне условия?

― С тех самых, когда мы обсудили условия проекта. Имею право. Ты сам это признал. Пять минут, хён, ― непреклонно повторил Бэкхён и оставил Ханя одного.

Хань вновь плеснул водой в лицо и уставился на своё отражение в зеркале. Бэкхён прав, потому что Кай ― его проект. И этот проект ― живой человек, поэтому считаться с чувствами и желаниями Кая Хань обязан. Хоть как-то. Потому что Хань создал Кая не забавы ради, а для того, чтобы помочь многим людям. И для начала ему следовало помочь хотя бы только Каю. Но почему, чёрт возьми, дело приняло именно такой оборот? Хань находил Кая очень красивым, но считал его именно творением, очень красивым творением, своим ребёнком, а не объектом сексуального интереса. Как же так вышло, что Кай считал иначе? И почему, чёрт возьми, Кай испытывал именно такие чувства и именно к Ханю? Почему не по-другому? Почему Кай не мог просто считать Ханя своим отцом? Будь всё вот так, всем стало бы намного лучше.

И Хань не мог отпустить Кая, но и оставить всё как есть тоже не мог. Воистину непростая задача.

Внезапно дверь с шумом распахнулась. Чондэ взволнованно обшарил взглядом помещение и помрачнел.

― Хён, Кай пропал, ― быстро сказал он. ― Отвернулись буквально на минуту, а он исчез. Радует хотя бы то, что бомбу с собой не взял. Минсок унёс её, чтобы выбросить в море.

― Как пропал? ― медленно спросил Хань, перестав соображать связно.

― А вот так. Нет его. Мы облазили лабораторию и вокруг. Не нашли. Хён, надо его найти, он же город не знает совсем. И денег у него нет.

Хань вылетел из туалета и столкнулся с обеспокоенным Бэкхёном.

― Хён, ты ищи здесь, на портовых складах и в доках, я поеду в парк аттракционов, а Чондэ и Минсок-хён проверят трамвайные линии и те места, где мы были.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**◄ 9 ►**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Солнце неторопливо прикоснулось ярким боком к дальней линии, где небо и море встречались друг с другом. У этой линии было красивое название ― «горизонт». Казалось, что раскалённому солнечному диску полагалось громко зашипеть, когда он погружался в воду. Кай знал, что земля круглая, а горизонт ― абстрактная величина, но он всё равно ждал шипения и бурления. Однако солнце продолжало опускаться, скрываясь из вида, совершенно бесшумно.

Он лежал на мягких волнах на спине, запрокинув голову, и наблюдал, как солнце уходит, видел всё наоборот, вверх ногами. Размеренно и глубоко дышал, едва двигая руками и ногами, чтобы удерживаться на водной глади. И не чувствовал левую половину тела. На этот раз ― левую. Иногда он не чувствовал правую. Такие ощущения случались время от времени. Странно, что все конечности его слушались безупречно, просто часть из них казалась то ли онемевшей, то ли фантомной. А иногда ему казалось, что сердце замирало надолго, переставало биться. Или он не мог сделать вдох. Или выдох. Или же он ощущал вкус крови во рту.

Чтобы всё вернулось в норму, достаточно было прикоснуться к Ханю. Тогда непонятные туманные мысли пропадали, а тело вновь слушалось и ощущалось цельным. Хотя по-прежнему всё оставалось неправильным.

Кай много читал. И чем больше он читал и узнавал, тем отчётливее понимал, что с ним что-то не так. Он не помнил детства, не помнил тех, кого ему следовало называть родителями, не помнил школу... Он вообще ничего не помнил, только голос Ханя и самого Ханя. Хань стал первым, чьё лицо осталось в памяти Кая чётким и ярким образом.

Хань задавал вопросы и считал, что Кай должен что-то помнить. Почему? Если он так считал, значит, что-то знал, а если знал, то почему просто не рассказал об этом Каю? Кай не понимал.

От вопросов без ответов и постоянных размышлений привычно болела голова.

Кай прикрыл глаза, когда солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом. Он честно пытался вспомнить. Хоть что-нибудь. Как всегда, смутно вспоминались лишь большой зал, ученики, резкие команды, которые никак не удавалось расслышать. Потом в голове тихим звоном прозвучало ― «Сеул».

Глубокий вдох, пауза, мягкий выдох, пауза, плавный и неторопливый вдох... Всё. Снова никаких воспоминаний и образов. Только Хань ― самое чёткое и яркое воспоминание. Ангел, который притворяется человеком. Тот, кто его оттолкнул. Тот, кому он не особенно нужен, наверное.

Кай прикоснулся пальцами к груди ― там что-то мешало, ныло, стояло комом. Почти боль, но не совсем. Это хуже всего. Лучше, когда было легко или болело. Когда ни туда и ни сюда, это невыносимо.

Кай как-то прочитал, что если прикосновение к человеку дарит хорошие ощущения, прогоняет боль, ускоряет пульс и зажигает кровь, это называется «любовь». Особенно если при этом человек очень дорог, и его хочется оберегать, дарить ему счастье.

Кай не хотел мешать Ханю. Ему достаточно просто быть рядом и иногда прикасаться, чтобы согреться и прогнать боль. Только вот, пожалуй, Хань считал, что этого слишком много.

Слишком много вообще или именно для Кая?

Он не знал. Не понимал. Он вообще уже ничего не понимал, запутавшись в той лавине знаний, что сам на себя обрушил.

Поднял руку вверх и посмотрел на тёмное небо сквозь слегка разведённые пальцы, увидел рассыпанные по небосводу звёзды. Звёзды прекрасны ― на расстоянии, вблизи ― уродливы и смертоносны. Двойственность природы ― у всего есть обратная сторона.

«Восьмой, два объекта в квадрате Н. Попытайтесь вывести их. Команда принята?»

Кай сменил положение, огляделся, никого не увидел и неторопливо поплыл к берегу.

«Восьмой, вас не слышно. Приём».

Он вытянулся на песке у кромки прибоя и закрыл глаза. Волны ласково трогали ступни, омывали их и убегали обратно в морскую купель, чтобы вскоре вернуться.

Ощущение, что он вот-вот вспомнит что-то, оказалось вновь обманчивым. Не вспомнил.

Лёгкий свежий ветер овевал тело, высушивая солёные капли. В груди опять заныло. Кай сел на песке и прикоснулся пальцами к губам, снова ощутив знакомый вкус крови во рту. Левая рука, на которую он опирался, тоже сейчас как будто не существовала, как и левая нога. Он просто смотрел, как волна добегает до левой ступни, прикасается и убегает, увлажнив песок. Смотрел, но не чувствовал. Чтобы чувствовать, ему нужен был Хань, а Ханя нет, значит, надо просто потерпеть. Когда-нибудь это пройдёт. Быть может. Потому что проходит всё. Рано или поздно.

Он медленно оделся, подхватил за шнурки кроссовки и побрёл вдоль кромки прибоя. Песок под ногами казался чуть прохладнее, чем то и дело набегавшие на ступни волны. По крайней мере, те волны, что набегали на правую ступню, казались тёплыми. Те, что набегали на левую... были никакими. Или их не было вовсе. А потом Каю примерещился запах расплавленного пластика и горячего металла. Тоже знакомо, хоть и необъяснимо. Нигде ничего не горело, но запах он чуял. Или ему казалось, что он чуял именно этот запах.

«Всё хорошо. Держись за мою руку...»

Кай непроизвольно попытался поймать в правую ладонь ту руку, за которую ему предложили держаться. Поймал лишь пустоту. И ком в груди вырос до гигантских размеров, затруднив дыхание.

― Хань... ― прошептал он, остановившись на месте и поискав взглядом кроссовки ― их он выронил, когда пытался поймать чью-то призрачную руку.

До лаборатории он добирался через пустынный ночной порт. С северной стороны спал город, залитый яркими огнями. Кай внимательно изучал панораму, но так и не вспомнил ничего. Он никогда прежде не стоял на этом месте и не видел именно этого города. Зато вернулась чувствительность, и теперь он вновь ощущал левую половину тела.

Хотелось взять какую-нибудь яхту и выйти в море. Кай как раз недавно прочёл учебники по управлению различными видами транспорта. Яхтами ― в том числе. Вертолётом он мог управлять, кажется, и раньше, как автомобилем и байком. Остальное было в новинку. И он взял бы любую из тех яхт, что стояли в порту, остановило лишь соображение, что брать чужое без спроса нехорошо.

Кай добрёл до трамвайной остановки, осмотрел погасшие огни и прикинул расстояние до дома Ханя. Пешком ― долго, а трамваев уже не будет до утра. Тогда он вернулся к лаборатории и пробрался внутрь. Поблуждал в потёмках, залез в биокамеру и сел в углу. Здесь всё началось, почему бы тут всему и не закончиться? Быть может, если он уснёт здесь, то ему приснится голос Ханя. Это лучше, чем ничего.

Когда Хань спросил, что ему нравится и что он любит, он честно ответил: «Хань». Печально, что ему нужен Хань, а он Ханю ― нет. Что люди делают в таких случаях? Написал ли кто-нибудь такой учебник? Надо потом поискать.

В темноте едва слышно гудели работающие в тихом режиме компьютеры, где-то мерно капала вода, а Кай водил пальцами по прозрачной перегородке и старался воскресить в памяти голос Ханя и слова тех песен, что Хань напевал иногда. Свернувшись клубком в углу камеры, лежал потом с закрытыми глазами и ждал, хотя ждать ему было уже нечего.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**◄ 10 ►**

 

 

 

 

Хань облазил весь порт, вызвонил ребят, но утешающих новостей не услышал. Найти Кая им не удалось. Минсок заехал домой к Ханю, но и там Кая не оказалось. Бэкхён, Чондэ и Минсок вернулись к себе и решили продолжить поиски утром, а Ханю оставалось лишь переночевать в лаборатории, потому что трамваи в такое позднее время не ходили.

В лабораторию он ввалился в два часа ночи и включил дополнительное освещение. Обвёл взглядом обеденный стол с коробками и бутылками, взял себе сок и, свинтив крышку, принялся пить. Потом сходил в туалет, чтобы умыться, плотнее закрутил кран и вернулся в лабораторию. Не сразу заметил, что верхняя створка биокамеры приоткрыта, а когда заметил, машинально двинулся туда, чтобы закрыть её.

И остановился в двух шагах от биокамеры.

В дальнем углу, свернувшись клубком, спал Кай. Даже во сне он выглядел печальным и подавленным.

Хань отступил назад. Шаг, другой... Затем он сходил к углу с лежанкой, прихватил одеяло и подушку и забрался в биокамеру. Усевшись рядом, завернул Кая в одеяло и подсунул подушку. Тот не проснулся, только поймал пальцами руку Ханя и слегка сжал. Хань уже привычно принялся перебирать тёмные волосы. Кай повертелся и улёгся опять, пристроив голову у Ханя на коленях, а Хань пристально смотрел на него, разглядывал лицо так, словно впервые видел.

Он с самого начала не обманывал себя ― у Кая, что называется, «лицо выдавало характер». И это вопрос времени, когда его характер в полной мере проявится. И радовало то, что безжалостным Кай был, прежде всего, по отношению к самому себе. По отношению к другим ― всего лишь требовательным. И стоит ему немного освоиться, встать на ноги ― Ханю придётся несладко, потому что Кай не пожелает отступать и отказываться от того, чего он хочет. А хотеть он мог две вещи: узнать правду о своём прошлом и получить Ханя. Вопрос в том, что же будет для Кая важнее.

Хань пропустил меж пальцами тёмную прядь, тронул смуглую кожу на виске и слабо улыбнулся. Не мешало бы подвести промежуточные итоги.

Код Кая находился под запретом, и это означало, вкупе с его навыками, военную службу. Он слишком молод для большинства секретных подразделений, стало быть, речь шла о войсках специального назначения, которые занимались спасательными операциями. В таком случае у оригинала Кая отсутствовали любые фобии, иначе он не прошёл бы отбор. Хань, впрочем, у Кая до сих пор никаких фобий не заметил, что лишний раз подтверждало правильность предположения о спецвойсках.

Кай остро отреагировал на танцы. И эта реакция не относилась к навыкам оригинала, а что-то компенсировала. Пока непонятно, что именно. Быть может, время внесёт ясность.

Ещё Кай остро реагировал на Ханя, и Хань понятия не имел, что это вообще могло компенсировать. С другой стороны, это могло быть проявлением скрытых склонностей, например. Слабая версия, конечно, потому что Кай на других парней так не реагировал.

Хань вздохнул и вновь запустил пальцы в тёмные волосы. Жёсткие, но гладкие, словно шёлк. Кай что-то пробормотал, повернулся на бок и уткнулся носом Ханю в живот.

Бэкхён прав ― Ханю следовало что-то придумать в сложившейся ситуации. Но что, чёрт возьми? Сменить пол? Объяснить Каю, что он вообще-то тоже парень, а не девушка? Кай и так прекрасно это знал, что совершенно не мешало Каю продолжать хотеть Ханя. Не спать же с ним... Хотя...

Ханю вдруг пришло в голову, что привязанность Кая может стать обоюдоострым оружием. И если Кай поймёт, что Ханю не понравилось или ему больно, то... Или, может быть... Хотя нет, не может быть. Сам Кай не вызывал у Ханя таких чувств, чтобы хотеть его. Он обладал тем типом красоты, что назывался агрессивным. Обычно такие люди не умеют быть любимыми кем-то ― в них слишком много огня. Такой огонь страсти чёрта с два удовлетворишь, подобные Каю люди предпочитают сгорать дотла в собственном огне. И из-за этого же огня Кай сам себе лишь навредит, потому что меры не знает ― в отношении к себе, не к другим.

Что ж, оставался всего один вариант, но думать о нём Ханю пока не хотелось.

С Каем он просидел до утра ― уснуть ему так и не удалось. Кай проснулся через час после рассвета, покрутился, потёр ладонью глаза и озадаченно уставился на Ханя снизу вверх. Они пялились друг на друга минуты две, после чего Кай подскочил и отодвинулся, завернувшись в одеяло. Сидел, нахохлившись, и смотрел на Ханя исподлобья.

― С добрым утром, ― пробормотал Хань, сбитый с толку столь странным поведением.

Кай промолчал и отодвинулся ещё дальше.

― Не убегай больше, хорошо? Мы всю ночь тебя искали.

― Я не убегал.

― Ты ушёл, никому ничего не сказав. Мы беспокоились.

― Не стоило.

― И всё же... Не делай так больше, хорошо? ― осторожно попросил Хань.

― Не говори со мной так вот. ― Кай нахмурился.

― Как?

― Так, словно я ничего не понимаю.

― Не буду. Есть хочешь? ― сменил тему Хань.

Разумеется, Кай хотел есть. Они выбрались из биокамеры и занялись остатками вчерашнего пиршества. Всё казалось обычным и привычным, если не считать того, что Кай старательно выдерживал дистанцию и не задавал вопросов, как было раньше. После завтрака Хань провёл пару анализов, заполнил журнал и позвонил Бэкхёну, сообщил, что пропажа нашлась. Затем он сводил Кая на побережье и доставил домой к себе. И дверь в ванную закрылась у него перед носом.

В течение дня Хань время от времени заглядывал к себе в кабинет, где Кай сидел с обучающими программами. Отвлечь от программ Кая удалось только к ужину.

― Тебе стоит отдохнуть.

― Я не устал.

― Угу. Ты долго собираешься на меня дуться?

― Я не дуюсь.

― Я вижу, ― фыркнул Хань. ― Почти не разговариваешь со мной и даже не смотришь на меня.

― Тебе не нравилось, когда я смотрел на тебя и разговаривал.

Приехали...

Хань тоскливо вздохнул. Честно говоря, он думал, что это будет намного проще, но ошибся. Характер Кая вылез во всей красе и усеял путь к примирению множеством препятствий.

― Ладно. Тебе нравятся девушки?

Кай придвинул к себе блюдце с кимчи и смерил Ханя полным подозрения взглядом.

― Нравятся.

― А парни?

― Нет.

― А я?

― Больше, чем девушки.

― Но почему? Я ведь парень.

― Не знаю. Я не могу относиться к тебе как к парню.

Хань подавился кусочком рыбы и закашлялся.

― Ну спасибо тебе, ― отдышавшись и запив потрясающую новость стаканом воды, пробормотал он. ― Даже представить себе не мог, что похож на девушку.

― Я не сказал, что ты похож на девушку, ― мрачно отозвался Кай, отодвинув уже пустое блюдце. ― И я не воспринимаю тебя как девушку. Как парня, впрочем, тоже.

― Боюсь спросить, как же ты тогда меня воспринимаешь.

― Ты один такой, ― пожал плечами Кай. ― Я просто не могу отпустить тебя. Я...

Хань терпеливо ждал продолжения, стараясь не смотреть на Кая.

― Я... ― совсем тихо повторил Кай и медленно продолжил: ― хочу быть... единым с тобой.

― Что?! ― выдохнул от неожиданности Хань и невольно уставился на Кая. Тот ковырялся вилкой в салате с таким видом, словно его тут нет.

― Ничего, ― буркнул он спустя минут пять и отодвинул салат, вцепился пальцами в салфетку и принялся вытирать чистые руки так, словно они грязные. Выглядел он при этом точно так же, как выигранный им накануне плюшевый медвежонок, ― неуклюже и мило. Ханю стало дурно от необъяснимого желания немедленно затискать Кая, словно того самого медвежонка. Тискать не стал, но по голове погладил. Кай шарахнулся в сторону, перевернув чашку с кофе. Хань молча протянул ему пару салфеток, чтобы вытереть кофе со стола.

― Почему ты хочешь быть... э... со мной? ― дождавшись, когда Кай ликвидирует последствия маленькой кофейной катастрофы, спросил Хань.

― А почему нет? ― проворчал Кай, скомкав салфетки и запихнув их в ближайшую коробку. ― Ты красивый, умный и обаятельный.

― И только?

― Не только.

― Что же ещё?

― Ничего. ― Кай тяжело вздохнул и бросил на него короткий взгляд искоса. ― Мне трудно говорить о тебе.

― Почему?

― Слишком сильные эмоции. Непросто подбирать слова, которые верно бы отразили суть. И даже подобранные слова ― бледные тени действительности. Но ты знаешь ответ.

― Знаю? Разве?

― Знаешь, ― уверенно кивнул Кай. ― Это было... в тот раз. Когда мы коснулись друг друга. Когда я... поцеловал. Тебя. Почему-то так проще, чем словами.

― О, вот как, ― обескураженно пробормотал Хань.

― Ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я жил у весёлого хёна?

― Ну...

― Ты выглядел испуганным. Тогда. Хотя я не понимаю, что тебя могло испугать. Так ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я...

― Нет. Всё в порядке. Это просто было неожиданным. Мне не приходило в голову, что ты чувствуешь нечто подобное по отношению ко мне. И я пока не знаю, что с этим делать, ― честно признался Хань. Он придвинул пустую чашку и налил кофе. ― Наверное, я был слишком резок. Не знаю. Мне жаль, что так вышло. И что я... обидел тебя, наверное. Не то чтобы ты меня шокировал, но я никогда не думал, что окажусь в такой ситуации. Просто был к этому не готов. До сих пор не готов, если уж начистоту, и...

― Я хочу быть тобой, ― неожиданно перебил его тихими словами Кай. ― Быть тобой, остаться в тебе, внутри тебя. Потому что ты похож на музыку. Мне хочется танцевать под твою музыку, быть ей, придать ей форму и законченность, быть только твоим танцем. Всё равно никто больше не может услышать тебя, только я. Никто никогда не сможет заменить тебе меня. Я просто знаю это. Не понимаю, откуда, но знаю. Было очень вкусно. ― Он резко поднялся. ― Спокойной ночи.

Хань ошарашенно пялился на закрывшуюся за Каем дверь кабинета и даже не моргал, медленно переваривая услышанное. Когда немного пришёл в себя, хотел позвонить Бэкхёну, но тут же передумал. Речь шла о нём самом и Кае, которого создал Хань, поэтому никто другой не мог ничем помочь. Они сами должны были разобраться друг с другом и в собственных отношениях.

После душа Хань доплёлся до кровати, рухнул на неё и натянул одеяло на голову. План дальнейших действий отказывался выстраиваться у него в голове.

Проснулся Хань потому, что ему стало жарко. И ладонь на его груди определённо принадлежала не ему. Тёмное на светлом. Потом ладонь чуть сдвинулась, и сосок Ханя поочерёдно потревожили мизинец, безымянный, средний и указательный пальцы. Он невольно втянул в себя воздух, когда большой и указательный пальцы сомкнулись на твёрдой вершинке, чуть сжали и потёрли. Прикрыв глаза, он остался лежать неподвижно и попытался притвориться спящим. Но широко распахнул глаза, осознав вдруг, что это далеко не всё. Меж его бёдер ощущалось твёрдое и горячее, как будто... как будто...

Хань хотел приподняться и обернуться, но не успел ― чужая ладонь плотнее прижалась к его груди, потревожив новой лаской, вслед за этим он почувствовал движение между ногами. Горячая плоть согревала кожу на внутренней стороне бёдер и мягко упиралась в его мошонку, обтянутую тонкой тканью белья. Причём всё это только начиналось и пока не собиралось заканчиваться. И Хань с силой зажмурился, ощутив обжигающее дыхание спиной, потом его спину поцеловали ― между лопаток.

Настойчивое и размеренное движение между бёдер затапливало теплом промежность, тревожило и соблазняло. Это не казалось полноценным сексом, что подкупало. Непроизвольно Хань выпрямил ноги и плотнее свёл бёдра, сжимая меж ними твёрдую плоть, провёл ладонью по собственному животу, ниже и убедился, что у него встало от этой имитации секса ничуть не хуже, чем от секса полноценного.

Жёсткая рука с проворными пальцами гладила его грудь, играла с сосками, горячие губы скользили по плечу и помечали его следами от поцелуев, обжигали неровным и тяжёлым дыханием. Движения между бёдер Ханя постепенно ускорялись, доходя до бешеного темпа и перерастая его. Горячо, очень горячо, но Хань ― вопреки здравому смыслу ― старался удержать ноги вместе, сводил их сильнее ― до ноющей боли в мышцах на внутренней стороне.

Было слишком хорошо, чтобы он мог поверить в происходящее. Он просто мысленно убеждал себя, что это сон. Вряд ли хоть одному нормальному человеку захотелось бы трахнуть его бёдра. Это невероятно и невозможно, и не может быть правдой. Просто не может. Так не бывает.

Кончил он по-настоящему, тем не менее, испачкав себе живот. Его обхватили руками за пояс со спины, притянули к почти что раскалённому гибкому телу и поцеловали в затылок. Из-за собственного хриплого и неровного дыхания Хань не мог разобрать чужое, но различил шёпот:

― Я могу любить каждый кусочек тебя. Любой. И...

― Что? ― прикрыв глаза, выдохнул Хань.

― Я всё ещё хочу тебя.

Хань слегка поёрзал и убедился, что Кай ему не соврал ― действительно хотел. Но повторения Хань уже не выдержал бы, потому что мышцы на ногах не привыкли к подобным развлечениям.

― Можно ещё раз? ― тихонько спросил Кай, прикоснувшись губами к его шее.

― Я не могу, устал. А по-настоящему я точно пока не готов.

― Я сделаю это по-другому. И сделаю всё сам. И... я не буду входить в тебя.

Ханю стало любопытно. И он сам не знал, хочет ли повторения. Всё это было чувственным и пленяющим, и у него язык бы не повернулся назвать это противным или неприятным. В конце концов, он же кончил вполне по-настоящему, а такое ни черта не подделаешь.

― Можно мне... ― ещё тише спросил снова Кай. ― Пожалуйста. Мне кажется, что я умру, если не... Хочу. Очень хочу.

Хань едва слышно разрешил и хотел обернуться, но Кай удержал его, повёл ладонью по бедру, приспустив трусы, и мягко заставил подтянуть согнутые в коленях ноги к груди. Теперь Хань лежал на боку, спиной к Каю и почти в позе эмбриона. И ни черта не понимал.

Понял, ощутив между ягодиц плавное движение ― влажные от слюны пальцы, которые сменил твёрдый член. Кай сам сжал его бёдра ладонями и начал двигаться. Он действительно не входил в тело Ханя, а двигался вдоль ложбинки между ягодиц. Хань задыхался от острых впечатлений ― это оказалось ещё круче, чем раньше. Горячий и твёрдый ствол согревал и кожу, и бёдра, ещё и дразняще проезжался по непроизвольно сжимавшемуся входу. Рецепторы Ханя просто сходили с ума, оглушая его удовольствием.

Он широко раскрывал рот, пытаясь сделать хоть один нормальный вдох, но всё было бесполезно ― он тонул в наслаждении, как в патоке, и продолжал задыхаться. И он даже не замечал больше прикосновений губ к плечу и спине, только чувствовал, как Кай сжимает его бёдра и двигается так, как будто находится уже внутри. Более того, у Ханя опять встало отменно, как и в первый раз. И никак не укладывалось в голове, что стояло у него всего лишь от имитации секса.

Он хотел сдаться, но Кай не позволил ― продолжил двигаться. Это затянулось, заняв гораздо больше времени, чем в первый раз. И, кажется, Кай успел облапать Ханя везде и по-всякому, но Хань плевать на это хотел, потому что таял в его руках и от его близости. То есть, Хань упорно гнал от себя мысли о Кае и старательно пытался представить... представить... Он не знал, что тут можно было вообще представить ― такого с ним никогда не случалось. Хань любил носить достаточно свободную одежду, чтобы не демонстрировать лишний раз свою чувственность. Однако он никогда не находил в себе силы отказаться от массажа, например. Но Кай не знал об этом ― не мог знать. Тем не менее, Кай умудрился выбрать наилучший способ, чтобы убить сразу же все ростки сопротивления со стороны Ханя.

Кай не пытался давить, не применял силу, не пользовался случаем, он просто предложил тот вариант, который не внушил Ханю никаких подозрений и даже показался соблазнительным. И Хань сам влез в эту ловушку ― по доброй воле. Ещё и имел удовольствие дважды кончить. Имел удовольствие ― в прямом смысле слова.

Хань вытянулся на простынях, испачканный как собственной спермой, так и чужой. Причём он чувствовал себя душевно оттраханным и полностью ублажённым, хотя на самом деле ничего и не было. Парадокс, но всё обстояло именно так.

Оклемался он к тому времени, как Кай вылез из ванной. Хань заперся там после него и просто замер под струями тёплой воды. Немного освежившись, завёл руку за спину, коснулся поясницы и двинулся ниже. Он не смог ввести в собственное тело даже мизинец и зажмурился. Если даже мизинец не влез, то как Кай собирался запихнуть в него когда-нибудь свою возбуждённую плоть, которая была намного толще мизинца? Глупый вопрос, конечно, Хань как медик прекрасно знал, что это вполне возможно, просто тут имел место тот самый случай, когда в теорию чертовски сложно поверить. Особенно в применении к себе любимому.

Но если при полноценном сексе с Каем будет ещё лучше, чем при имитации...

Хань тихо выругался и резко повернул вентиль, обрушив на себя струи ледяной воды. Чтобы привести себя в чувство и выбить из головы всякий бред. Он дрожал от холода, как заячий хвост, но продолжал испытывать удовлетворение, отголоски утреннего блаженства и подспудно желать большего. А ещё он умудрился ощутить сожаление, потому что Кай так и не поцеловал его. Не поцеловал так же, как в тот раз, когда он Кая оттолкнул.

Кай накануне вечером сказал, что в том поцелуе был ответ. Хань просто хотел вспомнить этот ответ, воскресить в памяти ― ничего лишнего. Он сам себе повторял это. Он просто хотел вспомнить детали ― и только. Но Кай почему-то его не поцеловал.

Необъяснимо, но было обидно.

 

 

 

 

 

**◄ 11 ►**

 

 

 

 

 

Хань заперся в ванной и позвонил Бэкхёну, чтобы стрясти адрес того самого знакомого, с которым Бэкхён предлагал побеседовать. На тему нетрадиционных отношений. Разумеется, Бэкхён не мог не поржать и не позубоскалить, но Хань достойно вынес это испытание.

Заперев Кая в квартире в компании компьютера и очередной кучи обучающих программ, Хань отправился с визитом к некоему Тао. Сверившись с адресом, он пару минут ошалело пялился на вывеску, претенциозно гласившую: «Супер-оргазм для вас». И далеко не сразу Хань вспомнил, что Бэкхён говорил о секс-шопе. В приложении к Тао.

Хань помялся у входа, проводил опасливым взглядом проходившую мимо монашку и, сделав глубокий вдох, толкнул дверь. Мелодично звякнули колокольчики, и тут же парень за стойкой вскинул голову, пестревшую цветными прядками.

― Хань? ― предположил он вместо приветствия.

― Э... На мне написано?

― Нет. Мне просто Бэкхён тебя описал, ― обаятельно улыбнулся парнишка и поднялся со стула, оказавшись таким же высоким, как Кай. ― Меня зовут Сэхун, Тао в кабинете. Иди вон туда, видишь ширму с кошками? Вот за ней будет дверь. Кофе?

― Э...

― Не волнуйся, я сейчас закрою магазин, у нас всё равно обед по расписанию.

― Хорошо, ― пробормотал озадаченный Хань и осторожно двинулся к ширме с кошками. С кошками, да. Предававшимися распутству. Он старательно пытался не глазеть на кошачий траходром на ширме и на фаллоимитаторы и вибраторы на полках. Кое-как добрался до нужной двери и пулей влетел в кабинет, в обычный и нормальный кабинет с парой стеллажей, диванчиком, вентилятором на потолке, картиной на стене, небольшим столиком и несколькими стульями.

За столом в кабинете сидел такой же высокий парень, того же возраста, что и Сэхун, только смуглый и темноволосый. Его смуглота отличалась от смуглоты Кая, и он производил приятное впечатление.

― Хань? ― тоже сразу же спросил он вместо приветствия.

― На мне написано? ― обиженно пробормотал Хань.

― Нет, но Бэкхён тебя описал очень точно ― похож на экзотический цветок.

Бэкхён не подозревал, что в сей миг срок его жизни стремительно укорачивался. «Цветок? Ты труп, Бён Бэкхён. Клонирую и ещё раз убью...»

― Меня зовут Тао, ― представился парнишка и искренне улыбнулся. ― Бэкхён сказал, что ты подумываешь переметнуться и тебе нужна дружеская рука помощи.

― Вот как... ― Хань опустился на стул. ― На самом деле всё несколько сложнее, но рука помощи мне и впрямь пригодится.

В кабинет заглянул Сэхун с подносом в руках, он расставил на столе чашки с кофе и принёс вазу с печеньем, потом упал на диван и закинул ноги на подлокотник.

― Э... ― бессодержательно протянул Хань, не особо жаждавший беседовать на щекотливую тему при свидетелях.

― Мы пара, ― подмигнул ему Тао. ― Одна голова ― хорошо, а две ― лучше.

― О... А кто... кто из вас... как бы так... Или вы меняетесь? ― уточнил Хань, окончательно стушевавшись.

― Это невежливо, ― проворчал с дивана Сэхун. ― Невежливо спрашивать, кто сверху или снизу, когда речь идёт об устоявшейся паре. Такое можно спрашивать, когда речь идёт о случайных связях или у свободных. Если парни окольцованы, то это их личное дело, кто и где.

― Я не знал.

― И в устоявшихся парах не меняются, ― хмыкнул из-за стола Тао. ― У нас как-то было разок по пьяни...

― И потом кое-кто неделю вопил, как резаный, ― хихикнул Сэхун.

― Не хотел быть снизу? ― наивно предположил Хань.

― Не хотел быть сверху, ― обиженно фыркнул Тао и сердито посмотрел на Сэхуна. ― Просто некоторые особо мстительные. В итоге это была грустная неделя вовсе без секса.

― Но почему? ― Хань с недоумением переводил взгляд с Тао на Сэхуна и обратно.

― Хань, ты же с девушками встречался? ― оперевшись локтями о столешницу, с улыбкой спросил Тао.

― Конечно.

― Оргазм испытывал?

― Хоть раз ― точно, ― напомнил о себе Сэхун с дивана.

― Чудненько. Так вот, обычный оргазм и оргазм, когда ты снизу, существенно отличаются друг от друга. Пока ты в поиске и ставишь эксперименты, это не имеет особого значения, но когда ты хочешь постоянных отношений, ты понимаешь, что тебе больше нравится либо вариант первый, либо вариант второй. Проще говоря, ты хочешь отношений и хочешь получать от этих отношений чистое и незамутнённое удовольствие. И поэтому ты занимаешь то место, которое сам хочешь занять. И получаешь то, что сам хочешь получать. К тому же, в зависимости от твоего выбора, нужно разные вещи тренировать. И обладать разными качествами.

Хань понял, что ещё немного ― и голова у него кругом пойдёт, поэтому он вцепился в чашку кофе и сделал глоток.

― Посмотрим на него? ― предложил с дивана Сэхун.

― Угу, можно. Хань, встань на минутку.

― Зачем?

― Просто встань и покрутись, ладно? ― Тао весело ему подмигнул. Хань отставил чашку, встал со стула и послушно повернулся пару раз.

― Размер средний, да? ― определил размер одежды Ханя Сэхун. ― Плавный переход от пояса к бёдрам. И мышцы на ногах выпуклые... Тебе нужен верх, по идее.

― Что?

― Тебе нужен парень-топ, ― «перевёл» Тао. ― У них обычно резкий переход от линии плеч к бёдрам. Широкие плечи и узкие бёдра. Разница очень заметная, как правило. И у них не выпуклые мышцы, а длинные и гибкие. Они худощавые, а кости словно верёвками обмотаны и обтянуты кожей. Зато они выносливые ― их надолго хватает. Моя бабушка всегда говорит, что тощий петух ― юрливый петух. Петухов с жирком она сразу под нож пускает и к столу. С них толку немного. А с тощими петухами куры хорошо и обильно несутся.

― Тао, может, хватит уже про твою бабушку?

― Но у меня замечательная бабушка! ― возмутился Тао.

Хань во время небольшой потасовки парочки внимательно их рассматривал и пришёл к выводу, что в этом союзе сверху был Сэхун. Потому что тощий. То есть, с узкими бёдрами. Тао в этом плане оказался более плотным.

― Допустим, что у меня уже есть такой парень, ― задумчиво сообщил в пустоту Хань. ― Проблема в том, что я ничего подобного не ожидал и не знаю, что мне с ним делать. Он... Он мне очень дорог, но я не могу так вот просто прыгнуть к нему в постель и позволить... позволить, да. Как тут вообще быть? Можно ли что-то придумать, чтобы не обидеть его, но и не форсировать события?

― Он тебе нравится? ― опустив подбородок на скрещенные руки и сверкнув глазами, тут же спросил Тао.

― Ну... Я не знаю, ― стушевался Хань.

― Угу, ― глубокомысленно изрёк Сэхун, сполз с дивана, снял со стеллажа бутылку с отличным коньяком и щедро плеснул себе в кофе, подумал немного и плеснул в кофе Ханю и Тао тоже. ― Я не понял. Ты хочешь просто держать его рядом и не давать, или хочешь быть с ним во всех смыслах, но просто боишься секса?

― Сам не знаю. Я ведь сказал, что это было слишком неожиданным. Я вообще не представляю, что люди делают в подобных ситуациях. Но я не хочу терять его, и не хочу, чтобы ему было больно.

Они в молчании выпили кофе, после чего Сэхун принёс добавку и долил спиртное.

― Ты хорошо сказал. Честно. Не все так умеют. Но знаешь... Вообще-то, секс в таком деле не главное. Можно так далеко не заходить, а ограничиться в первое время дружеской рукой или ртом.

― Э? ― Хань поперхнулся.

― Трогать можно. Руками. И руками доводить до оргазма. Или ртом, ― пояснил Сэхун. ― И волки сыты, и овцы целы.

Они ещё выпили, обсуждая варианты. Причём Тао заявил, что нужно посмотреть на Кая живьём, потому что нельзя ставить диагноз, опираясь на одни лишь слова. Спустя полчаса все трое развалились на диване и продолжили беседу слегка заплетающимися от неплохой коньячной дозы языками.

― У вас вообще что-нибудь уже было? Ну хоть что-нибудь? ― вопросил Тао, наблюдая за лопастями вентилятора на потолке.

― Ну, мы целовались. Один раз.

Сэхун обречённо вздохнул.

― И ещё... ну... у нас был как бы секс.

― Что? ― не понял Тао. ― Это как?

― Не знаю, как объяснить. Типа секс, но без... без...

― Фроттаж? ― предположил Сэхун. ― Ну он о тебя тёрся и кончил, так? Словно бы по-настоящему, но без проникновения, так?

― Угу.

― И ты просто позволил ему кончить?

― Я и сам... тоже...

― Ого, ― лениво присвистнул Сэхун. ― Либо он мастер секса, либо ты ― горячая штучка, а он действительно сильно тебя любит, раз смог и о тебе позаботиться.

― Зря боишься тогда, ― добавил Тао. ― Если ты кончил от такой ерунды, то нормальный секс с ним тебе точно понравится.

― Д-да?

― До щенячьего визга, точно говорю. Так он красивый?

― Ну... Своеобразный, но красивый, да.

Они выпили ещё что-то из спиртного, слегка разбавленное чёрным кофе, и вслед за этим Тао осенило.

― Ты можешь взять у нас гелевую игрушку и потренироваться сам.

― Что?

― Гелевый имитатор. Он такой гибкий и мягкий, упругий. Можно даже цвет подобрать тебе по вкусу. Придёшь домой, закроешься в ванной, расслабишься, намажешь его смазкой ― смазку мы тоже подберём ― и попробуешь. Как минимум, сможешь себя подготовить и растянуть. Поначалу можно использовать смазку с обезболивающим эффектом, есть такие, а потом уже не понадобится ничего такого особенного, если секс будет регулярным. У тебя там само всё будет открываться в нужный момент.

― Регулярно ― это сколько? ― опасливо уточнил Хань.

― Минимум ― два раза в неделю.

Хань прикинул расклад и пьяно решил, что два раза в неделю ― это очень даже нормально, жить можно. Тем более, с обезболивающим эффектом. Можно представлять себе, что это визиты к проктологу, например.

И кто бы мог подумать, что невинный выпускной проект выльется вот... вот в это всё?!

С Тао они договорились посмотреть на Кая завтра. Хань написал Тао адрес и назначил время на полдень. Потом они долго выбирали Ханю игрушку, а вот со смазкой вышло намного быстрее. Сэхун оставил их наедине, когда Тао перешёл к деталям и инструктажу. И Хань после был несказанно счастлив, что слегка напился, ибо на трезвую голову он никогда в жизни не стал бы «тренироваться», а так оклемался в собственной ванной, когда умудрился вставить в себя «игрушку» самым кончиком.

Он ошарашенно огляделся и обнаружил, что сидит совершенно голый на стиральной машинке с задранными вверх ногами, из задницы торчит гелевый фаллоимитатор весёленькой салатовой расцветки, а в дверь стучит Кай.

― С тобой всё в порядке? ― донеслось из-за тонкой перегородки.

― Э... да. А что?

― Я думал, ты упал. Услышал стон.

― О... Нет, поскользнулся, но до падения дело не дошло, ― соврал Хань и уставился на злосчастный имитатор. То ли запихивать его дальше, то ли выдернуть к чертям... Ощущение было странным. Хань немного поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее, ухватился за игрушку и помедлил. Хотел всё-таки потянуть, но в последний миг вдвинул глубже и закусил губу. Он остро чувствовал, что у него внутри есть что-то постороннее, чего там быть не должно. Впечатление непривычное и странное, но на неприятное или болезненное оно не тянуло.

― Хань?

― Всё в порядке, ― сквозь зубы рыкнул он. ― Ну правда. Приготовишь кофе? Я выйду минут через десять.

― Хорошо, ― поколебавшись немного, отозвался из-за двери Кай.

Хань из любопытства ухватился за имитатор и чуть подвигал им из стороны в сторону, тут же едва не до крови закусил губу. Вот теперь стало жутко неудобно, он даже свалился с машинки, благо, что устоял на ногах и, оперевшись руками о бортик ванны, наклонился вперёд. Немедленно неприятное ощущение пропало, сменившись чувством наполненности чем-то посторонним. Мышцы сами по себе сокращались, словно пытались вытолкнуть чужеродный предмет, а тот напоминал собой плотную затычку. Точнее, не столько плотную, сколько упругую. Он сжимался под давлением мышц, но тут же стремился обрести первоначальную форму.

Хань кое-как нащупал торчащую часть имитатора и снова подвигал им из стороны в сторону. На сей раз от последнего движения у него чуть звёздочки из глаз не посыпались, его накрыло мощной волной неописуемого удовольствия так, что он гортанно застонал ― просто не смог сдержаться. И он испуганно дёрнул рукой, вытащив из себя проклятую игрушку. Немедленно на смену всему пришло чувство пустоты, хотя почему-то мышцы вели себя странно. Сохранилось фантомное впечатление, что по-прежнему что-то воткнуто меж ягодиц и мешает входу закрыться. Невольно Хань провёл там пальцами и с изумлением осознал, что спокойно может засунуть внутрь себя целых два пальца без особого труда. Он даже сравнил два собственных пальца и толщину игрушки. Пожалуй, он мог бы запихнуть в себя не два пальца, а три, например. Останавливало лишь то, что запихивать пальцы в себя было несколько неудобно. Он не смог бы втолкнуть и игрушку в таком положение. Удобнее всего это выходило в положении почти лёжа на спине с задранными ногами на стиральной машинке. Как всё сложно...

Хань отмыл игрушку, сунул в коробку вместе со смазкой и запихнул всё под ванну, после чего ополоснулся под душем и постарался расслабиться. И только когда тело пришло в норму, вытерся полотенцем и влез в одежду.

Кай сидел в гостиной с книгой руках, а на столе стояли две чашки с кофе. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Ханя.

― Завтра зайдёт один мой знакомый из Китая. В гости. Хочешь что-нибудь особенное на обед? ― Хань сделал глоток кофе и постарался принять невозмутимый вид.

― На твой вкус, ― пожал плечами Кай, перевернул страницу и закусил нижнюю губу.

― Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ничего не болит?

― Всё хорошо.

― Кай, ― помедлив, начал Хань, ― если я попрошу тебя снова меня поцеловать, ты сможешь ограничиться одним поцелуем?

Кай выронил книгу, но успел подхватить её в паре сантиметров от пола.

― Ты...

― Я серьёзно спросил. Но мне нужен честный ответ. Если ты не сможешь остановиться на поцелуе, то я предпочёл бы пока этого не делать.

― Смогу, ― уверенно ответил Кай, но взгляд у него всё равно остался изумлённым.

― Тогда... ― Хань сделал ещё глоток кофе для храбрости и решительно пересел на диван к Каю поближе. ― Тогда давай. Один поцелуй, хорошо? Как в тот раз. Такой же. Только...

Он не договорил, не успел. Горячие пальцы коснулись его подбородка, а к губам прижались губы Кая. В рот каким-то невообразимым образом проскользнул язык. Очень нежные и плавные касания, внутри и снаружи, но в то же время смелые, откровенные, глубокие. Как сдерживаемый огонь. Согреть, но не сжечь. Как обещание наслаждения и томное удовольствие, но мягкое и осторожное, пьянящее. Одновременно пальцы Кая скользили по лицу Ханя, изучая и лаская, повторяя отдельные черты и словно бы наслаждаясь этим.

Хань путался в ощущениях: различал кофейные терпкость и горчинку, немного сладости, но не от сахара, и сходил с ума то от настойчивости языка Кая, то от невесомости прикосновений и сдерживаемой жадности губ. И он убедился в нежности поцелуя ― Кай как будто пытался защитить его от собственного огня, уберечь от своих желаний и страсти.

Потом Кай медленно отстранился и провёл подушечкой большого пальца по нижней губе Ханя, стирая лишнюю влагу и одновременно одаривая лаской.

― И? ― хрипло спросил он, всмотревшись в глаза Ханя.

― Н-не знаю, ― выдохнул Хань. И с ужасом услышал собственный слабый голос: ― Не разобрался пока. Нужно повторить. Кажется...

Наверное, ему примерещилась быстрая улыбка, на миг осветившая лицо Кая. Она так стремительно промелькнула, сменившись новым поцелуем, что вполне могла быть плодом воображения. Во время второго поцелуя Хань ― опять же с ужасом ― обнаружил собственные пальцы в волосах Кая. С ещё большим ужасом осознал, что изучает языком рот Кая, сам целует вместо того, чтобы позволить целовать себя ради научного интереса. Но ему вдруг захотелось распробовать на вкус чётко очерченные и такие выразительные губы Кая, что он не удержался.

На самом деле это пугало. Пугало до дрожи в коленках. Когда-то в Китае на медицинском факультете один старый преподаватель говорил на своей лекции, что есть три вещи, которые поначалу пугают, а потом обрушиваются на людей со всей мощью и полностью захватывают разум. Этому можно противостоять, как всему иному, но сил для противостояния приложить придётся очень много. И этим вещам имена: секс, психиатрия и генетика. Может быть, старый наставник и ошибался в общем случае, но с Ханем он попал в точку. Когда Хань попробовал секс в первый раз, он волновался. Но после ― ударился во все тяжкие и перечитал горы литературы на тему, ещё и эксперименты ставил. Правда, это касалось девушек, а не парней. Тогда. Раньше. То же самое случилось с психиатрией и генетикой, хотя в случае психиатрии он остановился на симпатике ― разделе, смежном с генетикой.

И вот, прямо сейчас, с Каем и новым экспериментом в области секса и отношений Хань сходил с ума от любопытства. Не то чтобы он преувеличивал удовольствие или придавал этому слишком уж большое значение, но сгорал от желания узнать, что это такое, чем привлекает некоторых людей, почему, и что вообще может дать. Но он всё же собрался с силами, дабы наступить себе на горло и пока поставить точку.

Только отстранившись от Кая, Хань понял, что Кай не трогал его и ничего не делал вообще, сдержав данное слово. Именно сам Хань зашёл так далеко, чтобы ответить на поцелуй и погрузиться в детальное изучение новых впечатлений.

Кай сидел со спокойным выражением на лице, но в его тёмных глазах Хань прекрасно видел отблески пожара. И Хань не менее прекрасно понимал, что довольно лишь кивнуть или сказать «да» ― и этот пожар обрушится на него со всей мощью, сомнёт и испепелит. Кай не мог спрятать желание. Честно говоря, он даже и не пытался. Впрочем, было бы глупо делать это после того, как он заявил, что готов любить каждый кусочек Ханя.

Кстати...

Не то чтобы Хань испугался огня в глазах Кая, но решил, что лучше будет слегка разрядить его.

― Сиди вот так. Не двигайся. Хорошо?

― Что...

Кай умолк, уставившись на руку Ханя. На руку, что прикоснулась к поясу брюк. Пуговица, молния, мягкая тёмная ткань...

Хань с лёгким удивлением обнаружил, что Кай уже возбуждён всего лишь после поцелуя. Он медленно высвободил заметно выпиравшую плоть из складок ткани. Закусив губу, принялся разглядывать смуглую кожу, ещё сильнее потемневшую от прилившей крови. Осторожно потянул за ткань второй рукой, оголяя ещё больше так интересующий его орган, кончиками пальцев тронул тугие яички, погладил и подхватил в ладонь. Другой рукой обхватил ствол и ощутил быстрый ток крови, слабый пульс.

― Не двигайся... ― прошептал пересохшими губами и провёл рукой по всей длине, машинально прикидывая размер. Длина в норме, но ствол толщиной превосходил гелевую игрушку, припрятанную в ванной. Тао говорил, что это хорошо: чем толще в возбуждённом состоянии, тем лучше, а длина наоборот лучше нормальная или даже меньше. И Хань закусил губу почти до крови, когда поймал себя на том, что откровенно любуется видом перед своими глазами. Он поспешно вскинул голову и уставился на лицо Кая. Плотно сомкнутые веки, приоткрытые губы, отрывистое затруднённое дыхание, капельки пота на висках, слегка приподнятый подбородок и открытая гибкая шея. Это было красиво...

К шее Хань и прижался губами, продолжив руками на ощупь прикасаться к горячему стволу и яичкам. И он понятия не имел, сколько это продолжалось, а после Кай с тихими стонами вбивался в его кулак и позволял осыпать поцелуями смуглую шею и даже соединять их губы. Это было долго, целую вечность, наверное. И Хань едва успел нашарить на столе салфетку, когда плоть в его руке опасно напряглась. Он аккуратно стёр всё до капли и тщательно поправил на Кае одежду, хотел отстраниться, но не успел. Кай крепко обхватил его руками за пояс, привлёк к себе и поцеловал без намёка на сдержанность, выбил из лёгких весь запас кислорода, заставив побалансировать на грани обморока. И затем почти беззвучно поблагодарил, опалив ухо неровным дыханием.

Что ж, Тао и Сэхун оказались правы ― для начала секс можно было заменить вот этим. По крайней мере, Кай пока не требовал большего и принимал с благодарностью то, что Хань готов был ему дать прямо сейчас. Или Кай сказал чистую правду ― он действительно любил каждый кусочек Ханя.

 

 

 

**◄ 12 ►**

Утром Хань уже привычно обнаружил в собственной постели обнажённого Кая и с энтузиазмом взялся за разрядку, решив на сей раз уменьшить огонь с помощью рта. Получилось не особо из-за отсутствия опыта, а если честно, не получилось ни черта. К счастью, Кай ни единым словом Ханя не упрекнул. Он вообще не стал делать ничего такого, чего Хань напряжённо ждал. Это были просто прикосновения рук и губ. И, наверное, глаз ― если бы глазами можно было прикасаться, выглядело бы это именно так. Пристальный взгляд, неотступный, пронзительный. Почти невесомые касания кончиками пальцев ― на шее, плечах, груди, животе, бёдрах. Кай словно пытался нарисовать Ханя, повторяя линии его тела, мягко оглаживая ладонями. Смелее прижимал к себе и «рисовал» губами, осторожно проводя ими по светлой коже.

Сначала Хань терпел, прикрыв глаза, но после расслабился и признал, что испытывает приятные ощущения. Или даже больше, чем просто приятные. И, как бы ни хотелось солгать, Хань не мог не заметить дрожь Кая, выдававшую тот огонь, который оставался под контролем глубоко внутри. Пока что ― под контролем. Должно быть, это мучительно больно ― позволять себе сходить с ума дозированными порциями.

Хань смахнул со смуглого лба влажные от пота волосы и всмотрелся в лицо Кая. Его дитя просто пожирало его взглядом и явно в мыслях заходило намного дальше, чем сейчас в реальности. Ни один человек не смотрел на Ханя вот так ― горячо, жадно, одновременно с угрозой и умоляюще, со страстью и робостью, разрываясь между желаниями получить и защитить... Хотя кого тут вообще полагалось защищать?

Хань притянул к себе Кая и прижал его голову к своей груди, медленно проводил рукой по спутанным волосам и напряжённо размышлял.

Что, чёрт возьми, ему делать? Как далеко заходить? И стоит ли оно того? Слушать ли тоненький голосок разума, твердящий, что Кай ― это лишь эксперимент и ничего больше? Но ведь это Кай... Хань собственными руками...

Он прижал Кая к себе сильнее и зажмурился. Горячий, гибкий ― у него в руках. Быстрые пальцы и настойчивые губы, ответные крепкие объятия и тихий вопрос:

― Тебе плохо?

― Нет... нет. ― Хань смахнул чёлку с лица Кая, провёл ладонью по щеке и слабо улыбнулся. Его красивый и удивительный мальчик, которому всего несколько дней. Хань мог гордиться собой ― вряд ли кто-то ещё создавал такое... совершенство. Влюблённое в собственного создателя совершенство.

Хотя... Хань не мог сказать, что расстроен, потому что было ещё кое-что, что его радовало. Его радовала эта зависимость Кая, что бы он ни говорил. Ему льстила привязанность Кая, нравилось, что Кай нуждается в нём, нравилось то, как сильно он необходим Каю. И совершенно не хотелось думать о том, что будет с Каем, если тот вдруг останется один. Всё, что Кай получил от эксперимента, было особенным, но Кай по-прежнему нуждался в заботе Ханя. И вряд ли кто-то другой мог о Кае позаботиться лучше.

― Ты... ― Хань немного отстранил Кая и внимательно осмотрел. ― Ты хочешь?..

Молчание в ответ. И красноречивый взгляд.

Хань вздохнул, осторожно повернулся и прижался спиной к груди Кая.

― Как раньше, хорошо?

― Да... ― Мягкое прикосновение губ к шее, под ухом, горячие ладони на бёдрах ― аккуратно и бережно, томно и неторопливо, твёрдое и горячее в ложбинке меж ягодиц ― без агрессии, но настойчиво. Через некоторое время Хань с изумлением осознал, что умудрился расслабиться настолько, что возбуждённая плоть проходилась по приоткрытому входу, тревожа чувствительные края. Потом он старательно зажимал себе рот ладонью в попытках заглушить стоны, которыми почти захлёбывался. Дыхание его не слушалось, а тело дрожало бесконтрольно.

Кай обжигал его спину губами и шептал его имя. Этот хриплый шёпот лишь усиливал возбуждение и неумолимо подводил Ханя к той самой грани, когда он мог забыться и зайти дальше, чем собирался. Он сдерживался ценой невероятных усилий и поражался сам себе. Уступил лишь в малом, и эта несчастная уступка привела к таким последствиям...

Предела они достигли на этот раз одновременно, безнадёжно испачкав простыни. Немного отдышавшись, Хань повернулся к Каю и обнял его. Тот свернулся в комок и тихо пробормотал:

― Хань...

Хань гладил его по голове и прикасался к лицу лёгкими ненавязчивыми поцелуями. Иногда до его ушей долетал едва различимый шёпот. Снова и опять ― имя. Не сразу дошло ― что-то не так, но дошло. Он поймал левую руку Кая, но тот не отреагировал, лишь вновь позвал его по имени, очень слабо и тихо. Кай неуверенно прикоснулся к Ханю правой рукой и уткнулся носом в плечо. Его трясло. Ощутимо. И он дышал с трудом, но не потому, что недавно предавался распутству в компании Ханя.

Хань совершенно случайно дотронулся до его груди и отметил рваный пульс без намёка на чёткий ритм.

― Кай? Тебе больно? ― Он встревоженно потряс Кая.

― Нет...

― Говори всё, что ощущаешь. Слышишь? Говори, не молчи. Даже если это ерунда ― говори всё. Что не так?

― Запах... Горит... Пластик, резина... металл... Трудно дышать...

Хань беспомощно смотрел на Кая пару секунд, потом просто зажал ему нос пальцами, наклонился, приник к губам и вдохнул порцию воздуха, бросил ладони на грудь и резко надавил. Чувствовал себя глупо, но продолжал делать искусственное дыхание так, словно только что вытащил Кая из воды.

Скорее всего, какое-то сильное и яркое воспоминание. Чужое. Оно принадлежало кому-то, кто был раньше, не Каю. Кай не понимал, что это, откуда и почему, но тело испытывало то, что уже когда-то пережило, и заставляло Кая переживать всё это тоже.

― Всё хорошо... ― шептал Хань в перерывах между вдохами и выдохами. ― Ты в безопасности... Дыши... Ты в полном порядке, слышишь?

Через минуту сердце Кая вновь забилось сильно и ровно, с чётким ритмом, ещё через несколько минут пульс окончательно пришёл в норму. И Кай уже дышал сам, без помощи Ханя.

Хань, тем не менее, притащил все приборы, что имелись в квартире, и проверил всё, что только мог проверить. Физическое состояние Кая было идеальным, никаких отклонений. Стало быть, дело исключительно в остаточной памяти оригинала. Хань тут ничего не мог сделать, лишь попытаться убедить Кая в фантомности ощущений и уговорить игнорировать их. Легко сказать, но трудно сделать. Хотя со временем это возможно.

Через полчаса Кай словно вовсе забыл о том, что с ним приключилось, дурачился и мешал Ханю готовить им лёгкий завтрак. Хань взглянул на часы, пришёл в ужас и схватился за телефон, торопливо сделал заказ на троих и побежал в сквер у дома, чтобы встретить Тао.

Тао пришёл вовремя, ещё и притащил с собой бутылку текилы. Хань придержал его в сквере, чтобы проконсультироваться по поводу утренней неудачи.

― Э... Всё не так сложно. Воспользуйся своим гелевым другом, ― хмыкнул Тао. ― И имей в виду, что хоть это и называют «сосать», с сосанием оно ничего общего не имеет. Можно сосать десять минут кряду и получить пшик.

Хань потупил взор, потому что именно этим он и занимался утром. И получил тот самый пшик.

― И? В чём секрет?

― В ритме, чудо, ― развеселился Тао. ― Для начала можно облизнуть головку языком, а потом сымитировать нужный процесс ртом. Ну там можно обернуть зубы губами, чтобы не сделать больно. Для начала подойдёт. А когда наберёшься опыта, можно иногда и зубы использовать с пользой. Делать можно всё, что в голову взбредёт, главное, сохранять ритм и не забывать о «шариках». Штука не одна. Их три. ― И Тао с видом заговорщика подмигнул Ханю. ― Ну и ты, конечно, вряд ли сможешь сразу же взять в рот полностью. Но дело не в деталях, а в качестве. Детали можно менять и комбинировать по настроению, по вкусу и по возможностям. Тебе раньше девчонки такое делали?

― Пару раз, но меня не особо впечатлило.

― Сходи в хороший бордель и сними опытную феллатрикс, попробуешь на практике качественный сервис. Если хочешь. Ну или попроси своего парня тебе помочь, хотя тут сложнее. Трудно болтать об ощущениях, если ловишь кайф.

― А если полностью...

― Надо тренироваться, сразу не выйдет. Но если научиться давать не просто голову, а горло, это может быть очень шикарным. Ещё можно с температурой играться. Например, можно подержать на языке измельчённый лёд, а потом взять в рот. Ощущения незабываемые. Или, когда холодно, заменить лёд горячим кофе или чаем.

― Слушай, есть хоть что-нибудь, чего ты не знаешь? А то мне дико ― ты младше меня, а знаешь кучу всего, ― возмутился Хань.

― Все увлекаются разными вещами, а ты просто несколько консервативен, ― пожал плечами Тао. ― Я люблю отличный секс больше, чем просто медицину. Зато ты ― один из лучших студентов в Академии, а мне это не светит, например.

― Ты на кого учишься-то?

― Я сексопатолог, ― довольно улыбнулся Тао во все тридцать два зуба. ― Будущий. И хорош исключительно в этой узкой области. Ладно, так что у тебя за мальчик? Точно красивый?

― Какая тебе разница?

― Я эстет. Не волнуйся, своего мальчика я не променяю ни на какого другого, но мне интересно.

― Красивый, ― вздохнул Хань. ― Пошли, сам посмотришь. Он нас заждался уже.

― А чем интересуется?

― Музыкой и танцами. И так, по мелочи, пострелять, подраться.

― Правда? ― просиял Тао и сам потащил Ханя к дому поскорее. ― Сколько ему?

― Примерно столько, сколько тебе.

― Ух ты, кто бы мог подумать...

Кай отложил книгу в сторону, когда Хань и Тао ввалились в гостиную, негромко поприветствовал гостя и отправился за напитками. Тао немедленно пихнул Ханя локтем в бок.

― Красивый? Да ты здорово соврал. Он офигенный!

― Ну, у него не особо правильные черты лица и...

― Да при чём тут это? Он валит сексуальностью наповал. А как двигается? Просто погляди на него, ну! Тебе жуть как повезло отхватить такого парня. Лицо сразу выдаёт характер. Он очень жёсткий сам по себе, но умеет любить по-настоящему. Я тебе как специалист говорю.

― Не сомневаюсь, ― уже сердито пробормотал  Хань. Только самопровозглашённых специалистов по Каю ему не хватало.

― Наверное, ещё и ревнивый, как сволочь, ― тихонько добавил Тао и радужно улыбнулся Каю. Впрочем, Кай остался равнодушным к его обаянию. Держался спокойно и ровно, разглядывая нового человека в своей жизни с лёгким интересом, но не больше.

Тао постарался сесть к Ханю поближе, но не тут-то было. Кай ловко вклинился между ними с непринуждённым видом, больше молчал, пока они трещали о порядках в Академии, и просто вовремя придвигал тарелки то к одному, то к другому.

― Хань сказал, ты драться умеешь, ― прицепился к Каю Тао.

― Немного.

― Стиль, школа?

― Всего по чуть, ― невозмутимо отозвался Кай и слабо улыбнулся.

― А приходи ко мне в зал, а? Я ушу занимаюсь, было бы интересно проверить твои возможности. Заодно сам разомнёшься, там удобно. Придёшь?

Кай бросил вопросительный взгляд в сторону Ханя.

― Мы заглянем на неделе. Когда будет удобно?

― По вечерам с семи до десяти заходите. В любой день, ― довольно кивнул Тао.

После весёлого обеда Хань вменил Каю в обязанность навести порядок, сам же отправился проводить Тао. Часть пути они проделали в молчании, поскольку Тао явно размышлял над полученными впечатлениями.

― Что-то не так? ― потеряв в итоге терпение, спросил Хань.

― Не знаю, ― пожал плечами Тао и посмотрел вверх, чуть прищурившись из-за ярких солнечных лучей. ― Я несколько сбит с толку. Кай... он странный.

― В каком смысле? ― заволновался Хань.

― Как бы объяснить... Он умный, жёсткий, знает кучу всего, сексуальный и темпераментный, как я раньше говорил, но...

― Но?

― Понимаешь, иногда кажется, что он намного старше, чем выглядит, а иногда ― наоборот.

― Похож на ребёнка?

― Нет. На ребёнка он ни черта не похож, ― помотал головой Тао и сунул руки в карманы брюк. ― Тут другое. Он прекрасно знает, какое производит впечатление, и прекрасно умеет этим пользоваться. Он умный. И хитрый. И он отлично «читал» все мои намерения и пресекал их. Но это не всё. Не знаю, как это сказать лучше, но у него как будто нет никаких внутренних блоков и ограничений. И когда ты считаешь его ребёнком, ты ошибаешься именно по этой причине. У детей тоже нет внутренних блоков и ограничений, но с каждым прожитым днём дети обретают их ― слой за слоем. Они принимают рамки общества, обретают опыт, страхи и прочее. Комплексы ― сюда же. А у твоего друга ничего этого нет. Создаётся обманчивое впечатление наивности. Но это не наивность. Это называется иначе.

― Ты хочешь сказать, что он замечает все эти наслоения ― комплексы, ограничения, страхи, рамки, но не использует их? Отметает в сторону, как мусор?

― Что-то вроде. Такое впечатление, что он познакомился со всем этим не тогда, когда был ребёнком с гибкой психикой, а уже взрослым, с психикой устойчивой. То есть его эмоции не настолько сильны, а разум не настолько хрупок, чтобы эффект стал нужным. Такое впечатление, словно, столкнувшись с чем-то подобным, он тут же об этом забывает. Сложно объяснить красиво и просто. Когда маленький ребёнок видит что-то красивое, он замирает, забывает обо всём и смотрит пристально, изучая понятие красоты. Это норма. Когда ребёнок видит огонь, дотрагивается, он потом понимает, что огонь может причинить боль, он опасен. Когда ребёнок берёт чужую вещь без спроса, он потом понимает, что это нехорошо и осуждается обществом. Это кража, воровство, преступление. Так вот, у Кая как будто эти выводы удаляются. Или нет, не совсем так. Выводы остаются, но он воспринимает их совершенно по-другому. По крайней мере, так мне кажется. Ну или...

Пока Тао пространно рассуждал дальше, Хань просто кивал. Это не слишком его интересовало, потому что Тао был прав на все сто, просто не знал, что Кай в самом деле никогда не был ребёнком, не знал, что такое детство. И Тао понятия не имел, что столкнулся с синтезированным человеком, прожившим на свете всего несколько дней. Хотя следовало отдать должное его наблюдательности ― он не знал правду, но обратил внимание на правильные особенности.

― Это не очень хорошо, даже опасно, ― пробормотал Тао.

― Почему?

― Потому что в сложных ситуациях Каю трудно будет опираться на то, что мы называем нормами. Потому что у него этих норм нет. Если я прав, конечно. Могу ведь и ошибаться. Вдруг у него это просто имидж такой. Странный и удивительный, но мало ли.

Хань предпочёл сменить тему разговора. Ему пришлось не по вкусу обсуждать нечто подобное в отношении собственного творения. Кай был идеальным созданием, и ничто на свете не могло убедить Ханя в обратном. Он сам проектировал геном, сам выстраивал цепочку фрагментов, а потом смотрел, как его детище растёт и меняется, и остаётся идеальным всегда и всюду. Кай был плодом гениальности Ханя, и одно лишь это соображение заставляло Ханя испытывать гордость. Критика в отношении Кая воспринималась Ханем негативно сразу же. У Кая имелся лишь один недостаток ― его чувства к Ханю. Но теперь Хань мог взглянуть на это иначе.

Во второй половине дня Хань отвёз Кая в лабораторию и провёл все анализы по максимуму. Часть результатов и запущенных программ сгрузил Бэкхёну. Речь шла о моделировании, в котором Бэкхён разбирался гораздо лучше. Хань поработал с оставшимися данными, но так ничего и не нашёл. Ничего, что могло бы объяснить утреннюю проблему. Все результаты оставались идеальными.

― Это зачем? ― с любопытством спросил Кай, пристроившись рядом и уткнувшись в монитор, когда Хань снял с него датчики.

― Чтобы посмотреть, всё ли с тобой хорошо. Ты особенный.

― Я знаю, ― без тени хвастовства отозвался Кай. Просто констатировал факт. То есть, он сам прекрасно осознавал, что отличается от других. Интересно.

― Откуда?

― Хёны ведут себя со мной так, словно я маленький ребёнок. Ты ― тоже.

Хань не смог выдержать его пристальный взгляд и отвернулся к монитору.

― Тебе так только кажется. Но ты особенный, поэтому и мы все ведём себя по-другому. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

― Хорошо.

― Хочешь к морю?

― Хочу.

Они сходили на пляж, побродили там, собирая всякую всячину, вынесенную на песок волнами, и отправились домой ближе к вечеру. Хань позвонил Бэкхёну и попросил проверить данные по моделированию вместе с Чондэ. Минсок, оказывается, уехал на пару дней к родным, поэтому его часть работы переходила пока к Ханю. Заодно Хань договорился о встрече, чтобы прикинуть поправки в их плане.

Через два часа после ужина Хань тихонько заглянул в кабинет и убедился, что Кай смотрит сны. Он закрылся в ванной, достал коробку и, раздевшись, полез под душ. Заодно немного потренировался, следуя инструкциям Тао. После душа он забрался на стиральную машинку, вооружившись гелевой игрушкой. Хоть он был трезвым в этот раз, всё получилось довольно легко. Хань лежал на машинке, запрокинув голову, и изучал ощущения. В целом он мог назвать присутствие в своём теле постороннего предмета приятным. Осмелев, коснулся рукой гелевого ствола и потянул, медленно и плавно, после чего остановился и вдвинул его обратно, так же медленно и плавно. Несколько минут он ловил ртом тёплый воздух и привыкал к смене состояний. Мышцы внутри него постоянно то пытались сжаться, то расступались под напором игрушки. И сама эта смена состояний почему-то накрывала его волной мягкого удовольствия.

Немного освоившись, Хань продолжил увлекательное исследование собственного тела и его реакций. Он продолжал действовать с помощью игрушки медленно и осторожно. Но увлечённость всегда коварна, поэтому он сам не заметил, как принялся двигать игрушкой интенсивнее. Но даже заметив это позднее, не смог остановиться. Было слишком приятно и хотелось большего.

Заглушить слетевший с губ стон он не успел, непроизвольно дёрнул рукой и тут же застонал громче. С трудом приподнялся, зажмурился...

― Хань?

Чёрт... Хань растерянно уставился на распахнувшуюся дверь. Видимо, закрыл небрежно, поэтому хватило сильного толчка, чтобы открыть её. И он прижал ладонь к глазам, не желая представлять себе ту картину, какую увидел влетевший в ванную Кай. Жизнь ― мерзкая штука, вечно всё выставляет не в лучшем свете. Хань мечтал сейчас провалиться сквозь землю или сгореть от стыда. Не произошло ни первого, ни второго. Он тихо застонал, когда из него медленно вытащили гелевую игрушку. Застонал от отчаяния, потому что тело осталось расслабленным и открытым.

Хань всё-таки посмотрел на Кая, потому что тот легонько прикоснулся пальцами к его подбородку. И виноватым почему-то выглядел как раз Кай. Мягкое прикосновение к краям растянутого игрушкой входа заставило Ханя вновь зажмуриться. От удовольствия. Он тихонько вздохнул, ощутив, как к входу прижалось большое, горячее и твёрдое. Уставился на смуглые пальцы, погладившие кожу на внутренней поверхности бедра. И Хань не находил в себе сил ни остановить всё это, ни уверенно сказать «да». Он просто молча наблюдал за неторопливыми действиями Кая.

В самом деле, ну что тут скажешь? Кай застукал его в ванной с игрушкой в заднице во время процесса самоудовлетворения. Небось, ещё кучу всякого нехорошего подумал на тему: «Мне не даёт, а сам-то втихаря... Хорош гусь!» И Хань как-то без особого восторга ждал, что же будет дальше. Даже нарисовал в воображении, как его сердито перегнут через бортик ванной и...

Зря старался. Кай просто крепко сжал его бёдра ладонями и потянул к себе, медленно наполняя, сантиметр за сантиметром. Хань ухватился за плечи Кая и закусил губу. Больно не было то ли потому, что Кай делал всё осторожно и медленно, то ли из-за свойств смазки. Но ощущения отличались, всё-таки игрушка уступала в размере. И Ханю казалось, что мышцы внутри его тела и кожа вокруг входа натянуты до предела. Ещё немного ― и быть беде. Необъяснимо, но всё это дарило удивительный эффект. Смесь напряжения, наполненности, лёгкого неудобства и... блаженства. И когда Кай полностью вошёл, у Ханя встало резко, почти что рывком. Он не смог сдержаться и сдавленно застонал от острого наслаждения, пронзившего его тело от пяток до макушки. Такого он прежде не испытывал никогда.

Кай прикоснулся ладонью к его груди и заставил откинуться на спину. И Хань распрощался с чувством лёгкого неудобства. Ничего не прошло, просто ощущения стали немного спокойнее, ровнее. Медленные и плавные движения внутри походили на волны прибоя в тихий солнечный день. При всём желании Хань не мог вытолкнуть из себя плоть Кая. Он сам и его тело достаточно быстро поняли это, и напряжение понемногу отпустило. Мышцы послушно расступались и плотно обхватывали движущийся внутри член. Приятные скольжение и трение заставляли Ханя дышать часто и сбивчиво. Он немного приподнялся, чуть обострив ощущения.

Кай наклонился к нему, потёрся губами о кончик носа, собственнически поцеловал, играя языком в том же плавном и размеренном ритме. Хань обхватил его руками за шею, старательно подставляясь под поцелуи. Мысль «Какого чёрта я делаю?» он благополучно загнал в самый дальний и тёмный уголок сознания. Он создал Кая. Он создал Кая для себя ― это было правдой. Если бы Хань стал отрицать это, он бы солгал. Лгать можно другим, но лгать себе самому ― глупо.

Он часто и тяжело дышал, пока Кай оставлял влажные следы своих губ на его шее. Задыхался, когда Кай принялся губами исследовать его грудь. Почему-то никому раньше не приходило в голову втягивать в рот его соски, обводить их кончиком языка. И он сам даже не догадывался, насколько это сладко и возбуждающе. Он вообще никогда раньше даже не задумывался о том, на что похожа близость двух парней, зато теперь чётко ощущал движение твёрдой плоти в собственном теле и жгучие прикосновения губ к коже.

Хань тихонько сходил с ума от удовольствия, казавшегося бесконечным. Всё та же плавность и неторопливость, наполненность. Но едва он добирался до вершины и собирался освободиться от зашкаливающего возбуждения, как Кай непременно с ним что-нибудь делал такое, что отбрасывало его назад, и заставлял вновь плавиться в своих руках, хрипло дышать и опять чувствовать.

Хань не помнил, сколько раз это было. Просто в итоге пришёл к выводу, что сил у него почти не осталось. Только тогда Кай притянул его к себе, впился пальцами в бёдра и стал двигаться иначе. Мощно, глубоко, резко, быстро... Хань «поплыл» после то ли второго, то ли третьего толчка. Руки бессильно скользнули по плечам Кая, и Хань вытянулся на спине, запрокинув голову. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, но он ничего не видел. Слух изменил так же, как и зрение. Хань слышал стоны, но не представлял, чьи именно. И он отчаянно пытался дышать, только ни черта не получалось. Воздуха либо катастрофически не хватало, либо лёгкие собирались лопнуть от переполненности.

Хань дотянулся кончиками пальцев до твёрдого живота Кая, провёл сверху вниз по влажной от пота коже и просунул руку между их телами. Сам не знал, зачем ему это понадобилось, но потрогал плоть, соединившую их тела, обхватил пальцами у основания и попытался поверить, что всё это поместилось внутри него. Потом Кай настойчиво убрал его руку и задвигался ещё быстрее. Тело Ханя вздрагивало от каждого толчка всё полностью, кровь как будто горела под кожей, в венах. То, что он сейчас чувствовал, разбивало его на миллион осколков вновь и вновь. Это было как новым, так и восхитительным. Он такого прежде не знал. И он согласился бы сойти с ума от блаженства, лишь бы всё это не заканчивалось никогда.

Напряжение достигло пика, сменилось тонким и коротким ощущением лёгкой боли, после чего Хань понял, что Кай заполнил его не только собой, но и своим семенем. И сразу же накрыло уже Ханя, захлестнуло всего полностью так, что он даже не почувствовал, что испачкал собственный живот. И не чувствовал ещё некоторое время, как Кай целует его шею и обжигает её горячим дыханием. Потом Хань просто обмяк без сил на стиральной машинке ― измотанный и полностью удовлетворённый. Он вообще не ощущал собственное тело, потерявшись в сладкой и вязкой истоме, напоминавшей обо всём, что было чуть раньше.

Хань позволил отволочь себя под душ и безучастно наблюдал за тем, как Кай приводит его в порядок. И покорно позволил довести себя до кровати, куда свалился в компании Кая.

Кай водил руками по его телу и прикасался к коже лёгкими поцелуями, время от времени повторяя шёпотом его имя. Выглядел он бесконечно счастливым и чуть ли не сиял. И Хань лениво размышлял, остался ли хоть кусочек тела, который Кай забыл приласкать. Вряд ли. Кай умудрился потрогать его везде. Абсолютно.

― Если ты скажешь, что опять хочешь, я тебя убью, ― едва слышно пробормотал Хань, блаженно прикрыв глаза, когда горячие губы сомкнулись на его соске и осторожно потянули.

― Мне всегда мало тебя, и я всегда тебя хочу, ― последовал смелый ответ. Хань собирался всерьёз отчитать Кая, но не отчитал, а невольно улыбнулся.

― Да неужели?

Хань едва удержался от стона ― Кай кончиком языка решил изучить ямочку между ключицами.

― Ты не представляешь... как сильно.

Пожалуй, Хань в самом деле не представлял. Да и сил не осталось даже на умственную работу. Он просто удобно устроился в объятиях Кая и почти мгновенно уснул.

 

 

 

 

 

**◄ 13 ►**

 

 

 

 

Хань рассматривал чашки с кофе минуты три, после чего его терпение иссякло.

― Ну скорее, а то кофе остынет. Что ты там возишься?

Хань рычал с той самой секунды, как проснулся. Он совершенно не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, скорее, разбитым и сонным. Хотя сил на то, чтоб спихнуть Кая с кровати, ему хватило. Тот, к счастью, молчал и не пререкался, и послушно отправился в душ, когда Хань соизволил выползти из ванной. Ну а прямо сейчас Ханю казалось, что Кай слишком долго торчит в душе.

После последнего предупреждения Кай выскочил из ванной, на ходу одёргивая липнущую к ещё влажной коже футболку, и сел за стол. Он осторожно придвинул к себе чашку, чуть наклонил голову, спрятав глаза за длинной чёлкой. С влажных тёмных прядей скатывались прозрачные капли и падали на широкие плечи или на стол.

Хань допил кофе и поднялся из-за стола. Кай к своей чашке так и не прикоснулся. И Хань понятия не имел, что он думает о сложившейся ситуации. Поначалу это могло бы показаться всего лишь сном. Это ― всё, что было ночью. Но тело Ханя прекрасно всё помнило, да и в ванной остался бардак. И в раковине покоилась пресловутая гелевая игрушка, из-за которой Хань так влип.

Освежившись под душем и спрятав улики, Хань долго пялился на себя в зеркало и пытался найти изменения. Не нашёл. Он выглядел точно так же, как и прежде. Даже чувствовал себя точно так же и совершенно не воспринимал себя по-другому. И, уж тем более, не казался себе женщиной. Впрочем, Тао тоже ничем на девушку не походил, пусть и занимался регулярно тем же самым, чем Хань этой ночью. И Тао сам говорил ему, что подобное удовольствие доступно только мужчинам, поэтому... Поэтому глупо сравнивать это с чем-то ещё.

Но...

Хань оглянулся и смерил спину Кая испытывающим взглядом. Тот так и не попробовал кофе, просто легонько водил кончиком пальца по фарфоровой ручке. С его волос продолжала капать вода, и он казался расстроенным.

Хань сжал пальцами пушистое полотенце, шагнул к столу и осторожно смахнул влагу с тёмных прядей. Кай удивлённо вскинул голову и посмотрел на него с немым вопросом в глазах. Хань молча тронул его упрямый подбородок, придержал и стёр блестящие капельки со лба.

― Хань...

― Заткнись. Хотя бы сегодня не произноси ни единого слова. Я не хочу сегодня слышать твой голос...

― Хань...

― Замолчи! ― рыкнул на него Хань и зажал ему рот ладонью. Кай вместо ответа прикоснулся губами к центру ладони. Всего лишь поцелуй, мимолётный след от губ на коже, но волна сладкой дрожи прошлась по всему телу Ханя. Он резко отдёрнул руку и принялся тщательно вытирать волосы Кая, сушить их полотенцем. И старался не смотреть Каю в глаза.

― Я сегодня должен встретиться с Бэкхёном. Ты пока дома посидишь. Потом сходим в зал к Тао вместе.

Хань скомкал полотенце, отвернулся и сделал шаг. Кай поймал его за запястье, резко поднялся со стула и привлёк к себе. Хань прервал поцелуй, оттолкнув Кая и ощутимо ударив его в бок кулаком. Полотенце упало на пол между ними.

― Я быстро адаптируюсь обычно. Достаточно быстро. Но даже мне иногда нужно время, ― тихо, но жёстко проговорил Хань, после чего двинулся к двери. Не дошёл, потому что Кай опять поймал его за руку и прижал к стене.

Он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть Каю в лицо и оценить серьёзность положения, в котором оказался. Нахмуренные брови, чуть закушенная губа... Черты лица стали ещё резче и острее.

― Мне, наверное, тоже нужно время?

― Что...

― Со мной обращаются не так, как с остальными. Ты тоже. Я не помню многого из того, что обычно помнят о себе люди. И ты ведёшь себя так, словно знаешь обо мне больше всех. Только ты ничего не рассказываешь, лишь задаёшь вопросы. Всё, что мне сейчас нужно, это ты. Я не знаю, почему, но изменить это не могу. Ночью ты был не против. Ты шептал моё имя и просил большего...

Хань этого не помнил, но он вообще кучу всего благополучно пропустил. Ночью.

― Если я тебе не нужен, то скажи мне тогда, как всё можно изменить? Как мне перестать чувствовать то, что я чувствую? Я не могу просто убрать это. Да, я хочу тебя всё время, но это не значит, что я хочу только так, как ночью. Иногда мне достаточно поцелуя, иногда ― касаться твоей руки, иногда ― твоей улыбки. Ночью ты не был против, как и до этого. И сейчас всё похоже на игру, но эта игра мне не нравится. На что теперь тебе нужно время? И если оно нужно тебе, то почему ты не хочешь дать время и мне? Или ответ на вопрос ― кто я такой. Ты можешь дать мне этот ответ? Прямо сейчас? Ты можешь рассказать мне всё то, чего я не помню? Или хотя бы объяснить, почему ты отказываешься рассказать мне об этом?

Хань смотрел на Кая и молчал, потому что сказать ему было нечего. То есть, он не мог позволить Каю узнать всю правду. Не сейчас. Он попытался ускользнуть и сбежать подальше от Кая, но ему не позволили ― вновь прижали к стене.

― Я не так глуп, как ты думаешь, и прекрасно понимаю, что ты сейчас измотан. ― Кай провёл пальцами по его щеке. ― Да, я до безумия хочу тебя. Всё время. Прямо сейчас ― тоже. Но я знаю разницу. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, а не просто получить тебя. Мне хорошо, когда хорошо тебе. И тебе не нужно бить меня, чтобы объяснить что-то. Потому что я никогда не смогу сказать тебе, что... не желаю слышать твой голос.

Кай на шаг отступил, немного постоял, пристально глядя на Ханя, потом ушёл. Хань слышал, как закрылась дверь кабинета. Он вернулся к столу, рухнул на стул и придвинул к себе чашку Кая, где кофе остался нетронутым. Наверное, гениальность Ханя не распространялась на взаимоотношения с людьми, поскольку он никак не мог уложить в голове слова Кая. Он помнил лишь то, как Кай сказал о желании слышать его голос. Сказал так, словно ему было очень больно услышать от Ханя...

Хань одним глотком прикончил кофе и отставил пустую чашку. Кофе не помог ― Хань всё равно не представлял, что ему теперь делать. Он понимал, что переступил уже не одну черту, а множество. Понимал, что ночью сам ничего не сделал, чтобы остановить Кая и себя. Понимал, что чётко и ясно продемонстрировал, как ему понравилось. И, конечно же, понимал, что теперь нет ни одной причины для отказа продолжать всё это. И хуже всего то, что они оба ― Хань и Кай ― привязаны друг к другу намертво. Поэтому неважно, что они думают и чего хотят, ведь уйти друг от друга они не могут. Каю некуда идти, потому что у него есть только Хань, который его создал. И Ханю тоже некуда деваться, потому что он нёс ответственность за того, кого создал. Уйти друг от друга они могли тогда лишь, когда откроется вся правда ― для всех. Не сейчас. Позже. Когда-нибудь, но позже. Сейчас Кай не готов был услышать правду, а Хань не готов был её рассказать.

Потому что нельзя поведать человеку, что его нет, что его придумали и создали ради эксперимента и защиты выпускного проекта. Нельзя сказать человеку, чей возраст меньше месяца, что он просто инструмент, одно из доказательств медицинской теории. Нельзя такое сказать даже нормальному человеку, что уж говорить о человеке, который ещё не освоился до конца в новом для него мире, не знал значительной части обычных для людей явлений и не узнает никогда. Пусть даже этот человек наделён уникальной способностью к обучению, этого всё равно недостаточно, чтобы принять подобную новость спокойно и невозмутимо.

Хань понимал всё это, как понимал и то, что виной всему ― он сам. Но даже если бы время повернулось вспять, подарив ему ещё один шанс... он всё равно поступил бы точно так же. Он снова начал бы именно этот проект, выбрал бы именно тот самый геном и синтезировал бы именно Кая. Потому что Кай по-прежнему оставался его идеальным творением.

Хань всё же собрался, запер дверь квартиры и отправился на встречу с Бэкхёном. Пожалуй, сейчас ему особенно сильно требовался надёжный друг.

Бэкхён ждал его в их любимом кафе за угловым столиком и потягивал охлаждённый сок через соломинку. Напротив красовалась порция Ханя ― Бэкхён заказал сразу на двоих.

― Ого, ― немедленно протянул он, едва Хань плюхнулся на лавку, ― ты торчал несколько суток в лаборатории без сна или тебя насиловали всю ночь?

― Не насиловали, но такого марафонского забега в сексе у меня никогда в жизни не было, ― мрачно буркнул Хань, заставив Бэкхёна побулькать пузырьками в стакане.

― Чёрт... Чего? Ты всё-таки переспал с Каем, что ли? Это он тебя так? Или ты брал практические уроки у Тао и Сэхуна? И я в курсе, что это не моё дело, но моё любопытство от этого меньше не становится.

― С Каем, ― обречённо вздохнул Хань.

Бэкхён недоверчиво вскинул брови.

― И как? Выглядишь нормально вроде, если не считать того, что кажешься вымотанным. Тебе понравилось? Просто, сдаётся мне, Каю одного раза точно будет мало.

― Я знаю.

― Не томи душу. Как всё прошло?

― Какая разница?

― Большая. Если тебе понравилось, то всё в порядке. Если нет, то у нас проблемы.

Хань поболтал трубочкой в стакане, выудил её, внимательно осмотрел и отложил в сторону, сделал маленький глоток и вздохнул.

― Всё куда сложнее. И тут уже не имеет значения, понравилось или нет, потому что остановиться Кай не пожелает.

― Если тебя всё устраивает, то какая разница?

― Большая. Он чётко и ясно дал мне понять, что... Что он понимает, с ним что-то не так. То есть... Он дал мне это понять вот сейчас, когда я уходил. То есть... В общем...

― Дай угадаю, ― убито подытожил Бэкхён. ― Ты опять наскрёб себе на хребет высосанные из пальца проблемы и упёрся, а он поставил тебя перед выбором?

― Почему...

― Хён, я хорошо тебя знаю. Ты опять что-то отмочил, и терпение Кая лопнуло. Ну, так?

― Он спросил, кто он.

― Вот! Давай мыслить здраво. Мы сами смоделировали ему улучшенную способность к обучению, так? Сколько у него уходит времени на чтение одной книги?

― Ну... Пара минут. Если он специально не читает медленно.

― Попробуй прикинуть, сколько всего он успел уже прочитать. И попробуй прикинуть, сколько всего он уже знает. Конечно, он же не идиот, а совсем наоборот, поэтому логично, что у него появился такой вопрос. Странно, что он раньше его не задал. Ты вот о чём подумай: он не спрашивал тебя прежде, спросил только сейчас. Почему?

― Откуда я знаю? ― огрызнулся Хань и вновь глотнул сок из стакана.

― Знаешь, просто не хочешь заострять на этом внимание. Ну так я тебе растолкую. Он выбрал тебя. Или ты ― и к чёрту вопросы. Или ответы как компенсация, если тебя у него нет. Он хочет тебя и согласен доверять тебе. Но если он не может тебя получить, то он хочет правду. Здраво. Потому что нельзя доверять тому, кому ты не нужен. И он не станет тебе доверять, если решит, что не нужен тебе. Решать тебе, хён.

Всё это Хань действительно сам прекрасно знал и понимал. Но понимать и принимать, смирившись со всем, ― это не одно и то же.

― Он ― мой проект. В этом проблема, ― сжав волю в кулак, озвучил горькую истину Хань. ― Что бы ни произошло, Кай ― мой проект. И ничего хуже этого быть не может, потому что мне придётся сказать ему об этом. Рано или поздно. И что бы я ни говорил, как бы ни объяснял, первое, что он услышит, это: «Ты всего лишь мой проект». Бэкхён, он ведь не простит, так? Я это знаю, ты это знаешь... мы все это знаем. Если бы всё шло обычным путём, если бы Кай воспринимал нас всех просто как своих родителей... наверное, ему было бы больно поначалу, но он смог бы это принять, понять и простить. Если бы. Но он воспринимает конкретно меня совсем не так. Если я скажу ему правду... Чего уж там, какое «если»? Я скажу ему правду, придётся однажды. И когда я ему скажу это... это убьёт его, Бэкхён. Я не могу перестать думать об этом. Он смотрит на меня, прикасается ко мне, улыбается мне, такой тёплый и искренний, а я... я думаю, как он посмотрит на меня, когда я скажу всю правду.

Бэкхён крутил в руках стакан и молчал. Этого Ханю вполне хватило, чтобы понять: Бэкхён думает примерно так же и пришёл к тем же выводам. Или не совсем.

― Я потому и сказал ― выбирать тебе, хён, ― усевшись прямо, наконец отозвался Бэкхён. ― Ты можешь попытаться заставить его поверить во что-то другое. По крайней мере, на это есть время. Пока что ― есть.

― Во что поверить?

― В то, что ты его любишь, например. И в то, что он для тебя никогда не был просто проектом. Если ты сам этого хочешь, разумеется. Если нет... знаешь, он, может, и не простит, но когда-нибудь научится жить с этим и без тебя. Вроде бы тоже не смертельно, да? В конце концов, люди вокруг каждую минуту встречаются и расстаются, а умирают от этого единицы. Многие из них как-то переживают это и двигаются дальше.

― Те люди ― обычные, а Кай ― особенный.

― Особенный он для тебя, хён, ― немного грустно улыбнулся Бэкхён. ― И для нас. Остальные понятия не имеют, кто он такой. Для них он такой же, как все. Я посмотрю результаты анализов завтра, а ты придумай, что будешь делать дальше. Только скажи потом остальным хоть, чтобы мы знали, как тебе подыграть или помочь.

Хань проводил Бэкхёна больным взглядом. Так легко сказать, но так трудно сделать. Домой он поплёлся медленно и неохотно, размышляя о всех возможных и доступных вариантах. Как всегда, то, чего хотелось больше, оставалось невозможным и недоступным.

Хань бесшумно прикрыл дверь, постоял у зеркала, изучая собственное отражение, потом сунулся в ванную и порылся в припрятанной коробке. Метнулся в спальню и вывалил из шкафа уйму вещей, кое-как запихал всё, что счёл нужным, в рюкзак, влез в потёртые джинсы, цветную футболку и распахнул дверь в кабинет.

Кай выключил подсветку на мониторе, поднялся и повернулся к Ханю. Он явно рассчитывал на поход к Тао, но вид Ханя и рюкзак его озадачили.

― Идём. ― Хань подошёл к Каю, ухватил за руку и потащил за собой к двери. Наверное, стоило бы дать возможность Каю переодеться в нечто более подходящее, чем лёгкая белая рубашка и светло-серые брюки, но Хань боялся, что передумает, поэтому решил действовать быстро и импульсивно. Чтобы не дать ни одного шанса прежде всего самому себе.

Хань уверенно шагал по тротуару и волок за собой ничего не понимающего Кая. А в мыслях у него назойливо вертелись глупые рассуждения о правах создателей по отношению к собственным творениям.

На остановке все пялились на них обоих. Ещё бы. Несмотря на растрёпанный вид, Хань не растерял своей эффектности. Он всегда знал, что красив и соответствует канонам, правда, не считал, что смотреть на него с восхищением должны только поэтому. Кай был его полной противоположностью ― он ломал все каноны, но выглядел не менее эффектно. Должно быть, когда Хань и Кай стояли рядом, это производило ошеломляющее впечатление.

Хань глянул на отражение в ближайшей витрине и вздохнул. Ну ладно, контраст налицо: бандитского вида красавчик с огромным рюкзаком и стильный парень в безупречно отглаженных рубашке и брюках. Так и охота поменять местами их прикид, чтобы смотрелось всё естественно.

Хань запихнул Кая вместе с рюкзаком в подошедший автобус, купил билеты и упал в кресло у прохода. Кай смотрел в окно и придерживал рюкзак ладонью. Судя по всему, задавать вопросы он не собирался, даже если и хотел. Да и взгляд у него оставался всё тем же ― точно таким же, каким был утром.

Хань вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Он вполне мог понять причину злости Кая ― кто угодно разозлился бы, если б тоже оказался в подвешенном состоянии. Но всё не так просто. И Хань не представлял, какими будут последствия их отношений. Именно эти чёртовы последствия вызывали у него сомнения и беспокойство. И состояние Кая. Время от времени с Каем явно что-то происходило, что-то странное и связанное с тем, о чём Хань не знал ничего.

Если бы Хань мог рассчитывать на доверие Кая... Только чего будет стоить это доверие после того, как Хань однажды расскажет истину? Куда ни кинь... Где ж этот чёртов выход? Что нужно сделать, чтобы всё вдруг стало хорошо и замечательно?

Хань прилип взглядом к профилю Кая: смотрел и оценивал. Не так уж и хорош, чтобы сходить по нему с ума. Впрочем, разве Хань сходил по нему с ума? Вовсе нет, просто... просто гордился тем, что создал. Наплевать на резкие черты и сломанные каноны, ведь смотреть на Кая приятно, горячо и приятно. Хань скосил глаза и полюбовался на завитки тёмных волос, чуть липнущие к смуглой коже на шее и дотягивавшиеся до воротника. Чёрное на бронзе и чёрное на белом. Ладонь с узловатыми пальцами поверх рюкзака, запястье, контраст кожи цвета бронзы и белой ткани. Кай сам по себе как живой контраст или противоречие.

Хань поёрзал в кресле и вздохнул. Кай по-прежнему не смотрел на него, ни о чём не спрашивал и вообще вёл себя так, словно его тут нет. Но Хань именно сейчас не отказался бы заглянуть в мерцающие тёмные глаза, полные желания и восхищения. Никто не умел смотреть на него так, как Кай. Пожалуй, впервые Хань признался самому себе, что ему этого не хватает, и что ему это нравилось. Лестно быть для кого-то центром мира.

Хань посмотрел на часы. До пункта назначения минут сорок, значит, можно подремать. И он деловито пристроил голову на широком плече, обтянутом белой тканью. Кай застыл ― Хань прекрасно ощутил, как под щекой окаменели от напряжения мышцы. Хань опасался, что Кай дёрнет плечом и оттолкнёт его, но ничего подобного не случилось. Кай никак не отреагировал, но мышцы под щекой Ханя остались напряжёнными.

Из автобуса они выбрались на побережье у рекламного щита. Чуть дальше стелились над водой мостки, и красовался дом на сваях. Хань тут был раза четыре раньше, поэтому уверенно прошёл по мосткам, заглянул под навес и тихо переговорил с пожилой женщиной у длинного стола. Она сняла с его карты нужную сумму и вручила ключ. Потом Хань поволок за собой Кая в сторону от мостков. Они прошагали примерно километр вдоль берега в восточном направлении, тогда лишь добрались до другого дома на сваях. Хань зашёл внутрь, бросил рюкзак на пол и блаженно растянулся рядом.

Кай остался на мостках. Он стоял, сунув руки в карманы брюк, и озирался по сторонам. На юге солнце катилось над горизонтом, в небе ― ни облачка, под мостками ― желтоватые волны.

Хань сел на полу и распотрошил рюкзак, нашёл покрывало, предусмотрительно прихваченный тюбик из магазина Тао, полотенце и бутылку с водой.

― Кай?

Тот в ответ на зов заглянул внутрь дома, но через порог не переступил.

― Может, зайдёшь?

Кай зашёл-таки и настороженно взглянул на поднявшегося на ноги Ханя. Пара шагов, чтобы увидеть близко-близко белую рубашку. Если присмотреться, то под тонкой тканью легко можно различить два тёмных кружка на груди. Хань поднял руки и тронул пальцами верхнюю пуговицу.

― Не шевелись, ладно?

Кай шевельнулся, чтобы перехватить его руки и не позволить расстегнуть пуговицу.

― Мне не нравится играть в это, ― тихо напомнил он. ― Так только хуже. Я не собака, не надо бросать мне кость. Я люблю каждый кусочек тебя, но если ты не хочешь это принять, не принимай никогда. Это хотя бы не так больно, как неопределённость и резкие смены твоего настроения.

― Я не собираюсь бросать никакую кость. Я пытаюсь научиться принимать. Прости, что я учусь медленно, но это не так просто, как нам хотелось бы. А теперь не шевелись, хорошо?

Хань не сделал ни одной попытки сбросить руки Кая, просто стоял и смотрел ему в глаза. И ждал, теряясь в мерцающей тёмной глубине, чуть прикрытой густыми ресницами. Закушенная нижняя губа, упрямо выдвинутый вперёд подбородок, едва заметная складка между бровями. Кай тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза, потом медленно убрал руки, отпустив запястья Ханя. Хань тут же расстегнул первую пуговицу, затем вторую, третью... Медленно вёл пальцами от ворота вниз, раздвигая ткань и открывая смуглую кожу. Вытянув полы рубашки из-под пояса брюк, Хань повозился с молнией и ещё медленнее повёл руками по бёдрам и ногам Кая, стягивая с него лишнюю одежду. Заставил переступить ногами и сбросить обувь. Из одежды на Кае осталась расстёгнутая белая рубашка.

Хань осторожно запустил пальцы в тёмные волосы у Кая на затылке и позволил себе тронуть поцелуем полные губы.

― Только не шевелись, ― напомнил он ещё раз после поцелуя. ― Я сам.

Отступив на шаг, Хань занялся одеждой собственной. Едва не рухнул на пол, запутавшись в джинсах под голодным и пристальным взглядом Кая. Если бы Ханю раньше сказали, что его когда-нибудь поимеют всего лишь одним взглядом, он бы не поверил. А зря.

Он сдвинул ногой снятую одежду, обошёл вокруг Кая, помедлил за спиной и неуверенно потянул рубашку с левого плеча, с правого, дождался, пока белая ткань соскользнёт на пол, сделал пару шагов назад и принялся разглядывать Кая. Сам не знал, что искал и хотел найти. Наверное, лишь понапрасну тратил время, потому что тело Кая он знал вдоль и поперёк ещё с того дня, как увидел в биокамере.

Хань приблизился к Каю, положил ладони на плечи и мучительно медленно провёл от шеи в стороны, обратно, по спине вдоль позвоночника, потом обхватил руками за пояс и прижался щекой к тёплой коже в районе левой лопатки ― там глухо билось сердце.

― Скажи мне ещё раз...

― Что сказать?

― Скажи, на что это похоже. Что ты... чувствуешь? Почему... хочешь меня?

― Ты пытаешься понять?

― Да.

― Не нужно. Вряд ли понимание... что-то прояснит.

Хань чуть отодвинулся, потом опустил подбородок на плечо Кая.

― Почему?

― Потому что я никогда не просил тебя любить меня в ответ.

― Что? ― Хань задохнулся от изумления и невольно крепче обхватил Кая руками за пояс.

Кай повернулся сам в объятиях Ханя, прижал ладонь к пояснице и уверенно привлёк к себе. Спокойный взгляд сверху вниз и намёк на улыбку, притаившуюся в уголках рта.

― Я не собираюсь требовать у тебя ответных чувств. Мне достаточно любить тебя. Это всё. Тебе решать, принимать мою любовь или не принимать. Мне казалось, тебе понравилось. Но если ты не хочешь, то не принимай. Просто остановись на одном варианте и не своди меня с ума больше.

― И тебе этого будет достаточно?

― Вполне.

― Знаешь, это звучит как «и мне наплевать, что ты ко мне чувствуешь», ― мрачно сообщил Каю Хань.

― Мне не наплевать, ― тихо отозвался Кай. ― Просто твои чувства ничего изменить не могут.

Он ещё сильнее надавил ладонью на поясницу, заставив Ханя прижаться плотнее к гибкому смуглому телу и ощутить его жар.

― Отпустить? ― Прикосновение губ к уху, тёплое дыхание, лёгкая щекотка.

― Нет... ― Голос показательно сел в самый неподходящий момент. Прикрыв глаза, Хань ухватился за Кая, но лучше не стало. С закрытыми глазами всё стало намного хуже. Всё равно что выпить лишнего на вечеринке, пытаться унять головокружение и зажмуриваться, чтобы голова закружилась и вовсе с безумной скоростью.

Пока Хань цеплялся за Кая и боролся с фантомным головокружением, тот смело прикасался к нему, проводил руками по коже, гладил и откровенно дразнил. Потом Хань ловил его руки, пытаясь остановить и одновременно перебраться на расстеленное на полу покрывало. Когда же это удалось провернуть, Хань прижал руки к груди Кая и помотал головой.

― Я сам. Не двигайся.

Кай тихонько вздохнул, смерил его голодным взглядом и прикрыл глаза. Хань почти поддался ― перед таким голодным и грустным взглядом устоять было непросто. Почти, но чуть-чуть не считается.

Хань кончиками пальцев провёл по тёмной коже на шее. Горячо, гладко, соблазнительно. От ключиц вниз, зацепившись ногтями за твёрдые вершинки сосков, по напряжённым мышцам живота ― вниз ещё. Под смуглой кожей внизу живота и на бёдрах можно различить голубые линии, если наклониться ниже и присмотреться. Почему-то первая мысль, что пришла Ханю в голову, была: «Это так красиво...» Вторая мысль вылилась в действие ― он тронул языком голубую линию в самом низу живота и слабо улыбнулся, различив судорожный вдох.

― Тебе... не нужно это делать.

― Я хочу. Сам, ― пробормотал Хань, не отрывая губ от солоноватой кожи. Тао говорил, что каждому человеку нравится что-нибудь эдакое, у каждого есть свой секрет в постели, но польза от секрета есть тогда лишь, когда человек не стыдится признать его. ― Если не получится... так и скажи, ладно?

Чуть помедлив, Хань повёл губами вниз по горячей коже, пока не добрался до цели. Новый судорожный вдох ― реакция на лёгкое прикосновение языка и смелость губ. Губы, язык, пальцы и ― самое главное ― ритм. Хань немного отстранился, чтобы перевести дух и оценить впечатление. Ему по-прежнему нравилось то, что он видел перед глазами, и ему нравился забывшийся Кай, хрипло выдыхавший его имя.

Хань вернулся к прерванному занятию. Пока у него не получалось взять в рот целиком, но это неважно. Важно то, что Кай определённо испытывал удовольствие. Не всё сразу, а для второго раза прогресс налицо.

Ощутив опасное напряжение, Хань отпрянул и кончиками пальцев крепко сжал возбуждённую плоть у основания, постаравшись попасть на нужные точки, после чего вытянулся на покрывале рядом с задыхающимся Каем.

― Теперь можешь двигаться, ― пробормотал он и нашарил выложенный из рюкзака тюбик, который сунул Каю в ладонь. Поспешил. Кай явно не рассчитывал сразу перейти к главному, сначала он хотел лишить Ханя рассудка, похоже. Или это была его персональный секрет? Может быть, но Каю определённо нравилось трогать Ханя везде и руками, и губами, почти что оплетать собой. Он напомнил бы Ханю змею, если бы не был таким горячим. Змеи горячими не бывают.

Прикосновения Кая отличались друг от друга и заставляли тело гореть как снаружи, так и внутри. Эти прикосновения могли быть как нежными и мягкими, так жёсткими и обжигающими. Мучительно медленно и томно, а потом слишком быстро и яростно ― пальцами, ладонями, губами и даже дыханием. Пока тело переключалось с одного на другое, Хань проклинал всё на свете, если успевал. И никак не мог понять, то ли ему до безумия нравится эта чувственная игра на грани, то ли он хочет прикончить Кая за все сладкие издевательства. Но что было ещё хуже ― от игры, затеянной Каем, у Ханя всё отчётливее возникало чувство пустоты внутри. Необъяснимо, но тем не менее. Чем дольше Кай прикасался к нему, чем больше уделял внимания его телу, тем сильнее ему хотелось почувствовать Кая и получить ещё большее удовольствие.

Прохладные и влажные от смазки пальцы. Наконец-то. Хань подался бёдрами навстречу, принимая в себя два пальца сразу. Это оказалось проще сделать, чем он думал. Хотя неудивительно, если учесть, до какого состояния довёл его Кай. Он весь горел от желания, причём горел не только фигурально ― кожа пылала от следов, которые неосторожно оставил губами Кай. Везде.

Хань укусил Кая за шею, не удержался. Не потому, что проникновение было грубым или болезненным, а потому, что оно было отчётливым, острым в отношении ощущений. Медленно нарастающая наполненность и жаркая близость гибкого тела, зажатая между ними обоими напряжённая плоть Ханя, стиснутая зубами смуглая кожа на шее, влажные губы у виска Ханя, сбитое сумасшедшее дыхание ― одно на двоих, как и бешеный стук сердца. Тихий стон, когда Кай подался назад и почти покинул тело Ханя, сильный толчок и новый стон. Капли крови на плечах из длинных ссадин, оставленных короткими ногтями. Разметавшиеся по покрывалу светлые волосы, запрокинутая голова и открытая, беззащитная шея с изумительными по красоте линиями. Хань мог лишь догадываться о том, как он выглядит, и ловить собственное отражение в тёмных глазах Кая. Или ловить отблески восхищения ― там же и в прикосновениях губ. Он отчаянно удерживался за Кая, чтобы двигаться вместе с ним, как одно целое, обнимал, обхватывал ногами, искал губы губами собственными и тонул в удовольствии. И понимал, что хочет большего.

Хань продолжал хотеть большего даже тогда, когда вслед за удовольствием пришли усталость и приятная опустошённость, и к покрывалу его придавила тяжесть тела Кая. Близость ощущалась до откровенного ярко: в каплях пота на их телах, в медленно высыхающих влажных следах от губ на коже, в остывающих потёках спермы на животе и бёдрах, в затихающей дрожи, в неохотно успокаивающемся дыхании и обретающем размеренность пульсе. Солёный запах со стороны двери разбавлял смешанный запах их тел.

Хань прижал голову Кая к груди и провёл пальцами по влажным от пота волосам. Кай всё ещё оставался внутри него и не собирался отстраняться.

― Так и собираешься спать?

― Почему нет?

― Только не говори, что всё ещё хочешь меня.

― Хочу.

Хань уткнулся носом в спутанные тёмные волосы, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Чёрт с ним, пусть что хочет, то и делает. И больше ни о чём не думать! О будущем ― тем более. Сейчас есть они вдвоём и море, и пока больше ничего не нужно.

Нужно просто поверить, что Кай настоящий. Поверить, что он был всегда.

Хотя бы попробовать поверить.

― О чём думаешь?

Кай чуть сдвинул голову и отвёл взгляд, посмотрел в сторону дверного проёма, где играла бликами водная гладь.

Он ответил не сразу, а тогда, когда Хань забыл о заданном вопросе. Забыл достаточно хорошо, чтобы нотки фальши ускользнули от его внимания.

― Ни о чём.

 

 

**◄ 14 ►**

Долгий взгляд поверх плеча ― в тенях лицо спящего Ханя в самом деле напоминало лицо ангела: игра света и полутонов на тонких чертах, чистая кожа и изысканность с едва уловимым оттенком теплоты. Образ из прошлого или не из прошлого, но Кай помнил Ханя именно таким. Это был первый образ, первый чёткий и яркий образ в его памяти.

Хань спал, вытянувшись на покрывале. Пару минут назад Кай накрыл его своей рубашкой и сунул под голову свёрнутое полотенце. Теперь Хань одной рукой придерживал полотенце, а второй легонько касался рубашки на плече. Тонкая ткань под пальцами ― и ведь даже не греет, так, символическое прикрытие, но ничего лучше Кай не придумал.

Он скользил взглядом по телу Ханя, смело и откровенно, и находил свои метки на светлой коже. И не чувствовал вины, когда испытывал удовлетворение собственника. Каждый кусочек тела Ханя должен принадлежать ему, только ему ― и никому больше. Каждый кусочек Ханя был для него драгоценным и особенным.

Кай дотянулся левой рукой до бедра Ханя и поправил тонкую ткань рубашки, отвёл руку и внимательно осмотрел, сжал в кулак, сильнее... Он ничего не ощущал. Видел левую руку, но не чувствовал её. Рука подчинялась и чётко выполняла приказы мозга, но при этом оставалась как будто чужой или ненастоящей. Как будто... её нет. Уже почти привычно. Наверное, скоро он вообще перестанет обращать внимание на эту странность. Рядом с Ханем легче воспринимать такие мелочи.

Кай снова сжал кулак, раскрыл ладонь. Рука как рука, ничего особенного. Просто её нет. Фантомная рука, только настоящая. В умных книгах писали, что у людей обычно остаются фантомные боли и ощущения после ампутации конечностей. Нет руки или ноги, а им кажется, что конечности на месте и болят. У него же всё наоборот ― рука и нога на месте, с ними всё отлично, но при этом кажется, что их нет, потому что он их не чувствует. Совсем. Фантомное ощущение твердит, что руку и ногу отрезали. И в умных книгах почему-то ничего об этом не писали. Только о том, что конечности можно отлежать, но это временное онемение. Достаточно восстановить нормальное кровообращение, чтобы чувствительность вернулась. В случае Кая речь шла явно не о кровообращении, и он до сих пор так и не понял, почему чувствительность появляется и пропадает. В последнее время это стабильно происходило с левой половиной тела, хотя раньше, поначалу, могло случаться и с правой.

Он подтянул к себе джинсы Ханя, надел их и бесшумно перебрался по мосткам на берег. Под правой ступнёй ― влажный песок. Сунув руки в карманы, Кай неторопливо побрёл вдоль кромки прибоя. Солнце давно встало и висело над горизонтом, даже песок и вода прогрелись неплохо, хотя до полудня всё ещё прилично ждать.

Перепрыгивая с валуна на валун, Кай добрался до самого дальнего камня, окружённого волнами со всех сторон и время от времени совсем уходившего под воду. Верх у камня был плоским, словно сточенным, как плита. Кай пожал плечами и удобно разлёгся на камне, закинув руки за голову. Набегавшие волны беспокоили спину и бока лёгкой щекоткой и вновь отступали, а сверху лилось солнечное тепло и бессильно соскальзывало с его смуглой кожи, лишь согревая, но не обжигая.

«Всё хорошо. Просто держись за мою руку...»

Кай нахмурился, но глаза не открыл. Голос показался ему реальным и вполне отчётливым. Смутно знакомым. Но Кай знал ― стоит открыть глаза, и всё исчезнет. Обман памяти, намёк, если поддаться ему, можно попытаться что-то вспомнить, но если открыть глаза...

«Уже не больно, да? Просто держись за мою руку, слышишь?»

― Да... ― выдохнул едва слышно Кай и слепо повёл ладонью, пытаясь вспомнить, где же должна быть чужая рука, за которую надо держаться. В нос ударило нестерпимой и острой смесью из запахов: расплавленный пластик, горячий металл и... удушливый запах чего-то... Нет, это он вспоминать не хотел точно, но заставил себя удержать глаза закрытыми.

Какой-то шум в ушах, гул, отдалённые неразборчивые голоса, постепенно слабеющие запахи, головокружение. Знакомое ощущение, что-то подобное уже было. С ним. Точно ― с ним. Но без Ханя. Кай узнал бы голос Ханя обязательно, даже издали и всего по обрывку слова, но в этом зыбком воспоминании Ханя не оказалось. Почему?

― Кай? ― Тёплые ладони поймали его пальцы. ― С тобой всё хорошо?

Он моргнул и распахнул глаза, чтобы увидеть над собой лицо Ханя.

― Да.

― С кем ты говорил? Ты что-то вспомнил?

― А что я должен вспомнить?

Хань слегка нахмурился, опустился рядом на колени и потрогал ладонью его лоб.

― Если я что-то сделал такое, что тебя обидело, просто скажи об этом, хорошо?

― Что?

― Ничего. Просто скажи, договорились?

― Я не...

― Почему ты здесь?

― Мне захотелось пройтись.

― Ты опять ничего не сказал...

― Ты спал. Я не хотел тебя будить. ― Кай сел и осмотрел завёрнутого в его рубашку Ханя. ― Надел бы мои брюки.

― Они слишком узкие. И тут всё равно никого нет. Только мы.

Хань притянул к себе Кая, прикоснувшись пальцами к его скулам, всмотрелся в глаза.

― Что-то не так?

Кай медленно покачал головой, накрыл пальцы Ханя на своих скулах ладонями и подался чуть вперёд, чтобы дотронуться лбом до губ и подбородка Ханя. Закрыл глаза и удовлетворённо вздохнул, когда Хань высвободил руки и обнял его точно так же, как когда-то ― в прошлой жизни уже, наверное ― в биокамере.

Кай солгал. Солгал, когда заявил, что не хочет требовать ответных чувств. Он хотел, но не стал бы. Требовать ― не стал бы. Никогда. Но необходимость в любви Ханя существовала, сколько бы он её ни отрицал. Он хотел, чтобы Хань любил его. Он хотел этого сильнее, чем чего-либо ещё. И он никогда не признался бы в этом. Никому, кроме себя самого.

Сейчас Кай боялся сделать хотя бы один вдох, лишь бы только Хань продолжал его обнимать и сидеть рядом. Так близко, что без труда можно различить стук его сердца. Быстрые удары, значит, близость Кая ему более чем приятна. И Кай слабо улыбнулся, убедившись в этом.

― Что с ногой? ― Вопрос прозвучал слишком внезапно.

― Что?

― Что с твоей ногой?

Хань резко отпустил его и схватился за левую лодыжку, заставив приподнять немного ногу. С пятки часто закапало алым. Кай непонимающе смотрел то на красные разводы в воде, то на рассерженного Ханя. Он не чувствовал левую ногу. Как обычно.

Хань внимательно изучил ступню и устремил на Кая тяжёлый взгляд.

― Почему ты не сказал, что поранил ногу?

― Шшш, ― прижав палец к губам, попытался утихомирить его Кай. ― Не вопи.

― Я не воплю, но ты вообще видел, что у тебя с ногой? Как ты вообще ходишь и молчишь? Кажется... ― Хань аккуратно там что-то потрогал, но Кай ничего не почувствовал. ― Не хочу говорить это, но, кажется, у тебя тут осколок стекла. И я точно не смогу его достать в полевых условиях и без инструментов. Глубоко сидит, зараза. Как ты умудрился только? Ладно, к чёрту, но почему ты мне не сказал? И...

― Я видел велосипед на берегу.

― Хоть что-то хорошее. Собираемся тогда, отвезу тебя к местному врачу. Но ты мне всё-таки объясни, какого чёрта ты ничего не сказал? Голова кружится?

― Нет.

― Точно всё хорошо? По-моему, из тебя прилично крови вылилось...

― От осколка в пятке ещё никто не умирал, ― не удержавшись от улыбки, тихо пробормотал Кай, чем немедленно спровоцировал новую волну упрёков и ворчания. Хань был возмущён до глубины души подобным наплевательским отношением к собственному здоровью и с энтузиазмом пытался вправить Каю мозги. Кай молчал и просто слушал голос Ханя, потому что сказать, что не чувствует левую часть тела, он не мог. Если от одного осколка в пятке уже столько шума, то что будет, когда всплывёт проблема посерьёзнее? Кай предпочитал видеть Ханя счастливым.

На велосипеде им пришлось прокатиться в западном направлении, не слишком далеко, километра два, вряд ли больше. Местный врач достал осколок и проверил ступню полностью, чтобы убедиться ― внутри не осталось лишних фрагментов. Хань проконтролировал процесс и тоже поглазел на монитор и показатели датчиков. Потом Каю пришлось выпить коктейль из глюконата железа, марганца и меди. Сначала он воротил нос, но Хань заверил, что раствор обладает вкусом карамели и вполне себе приятный, и лучше его всё-таки выпить ― для профилактики.

В домик на сваях они вернулись после полудня. На обратном пути заодно заехали к владелице этого своеобразного места для отдыха и купили корзину с обедом и ужином на двоих, заодно послушали её ворчание в адрес современной молодёжи, которая слишком уж изнежена: не успели приехать, а уже побывали у врача и расхаживают с забинтованными конечностями. Конечно, конечность была всего одна, да и рана не имела никакого отношения к изнеженности, но Хань и Кай с трудом сдерживали улыбки, выслушивая сетования пожилой дамы на нынешние времена.

― Теперь в воду не полезешь. Сам виноват. Но с такой ногой в воде тебе делать нечего.

Кай лежал на покрывале, пристроив подбородок поверх скрещенных рук и болтая ногами в воздухе, и наблюдал за Ханем, разбиравшим содержимое корзины.

― Почему медицина?

― Что? ― Хань едва не выронил одну из коробок с едой.

― Почему именно медицина? Ты ведь выбирал сам?

― А... ты про это... ― Хань аккуратно поставил очередную коробку на расстеленную на полу плотную бумагу и слегка закусил губу. ― Мне казалось, что так я смогу очень многое сделать. Может быть, спасти кого-нибудь. Хотя бы одну жизнь.

― Почему мне кажется, что это не всё? ― пробормотал Кай, не сводя глаз с лица Ханя. Тонкие черты едва заметно подрагивали ― верный признак, что Хань нервничает.

― Допустим, не всё. А ты хочешь знать всё?

― О тебе? Да.

Хань вскинул голову и устремил на него долгий испытывающий взгляд. Зря старался, потому что Кай прямо сейчас думал о его глазах и губах. Глаза у Ханя всегда были живыми и сияющими, а недавно закушенная губа влажно блестела и казалась соблазнительно припухшей. Слишком красивый, чтобы быть настоящим. Именно поэтому ― «ангел, который притворяется человеком». Кай не видел никого, кто был бы настолько тёплым и красивым, как Хань.

― Не смотри так, ― тихо велел Хань, вновь вернувшись к корзине, откуда достал бутылки с водой и палочки.

― Не могу.

― Только не говори...

― Не уходи от темы, хорошо?

Кажется, Хань немного смутился ― это было ещё красивее. Кай едва заметно улыбнулся, совсем чуть-чуть ― уголками губ.

― Ну... ты знаешь, я боюсь высоты. И тогда я был довольно мал и не умел плавать.

― Дай угадаю ― кто-то тонул, а ты не смог помочь, потому что надо было прыгнуть и поплыть?

― Не стоило говорить об этом, ― недовольно поморщился с досадой Хань и отвернулся вновь к корзине.

― Да нет, всё нормально. Просто так и думал, что ты станешь винить себя, хотя и не виноват ни в чём.

― Много ты понимаешь, ― сердито фыркнул Хань и протянул ему палочки. ― Ешь уже.

Кай придвинул к себе одну из коробок, разделил палочки и задумчиво поворошил ими смесь из морской капусты и тонко нарезанной рыбы.

― Как нога?

― Что? ― Он вскинул голову и немного отшатнулся от неожиданности ― Хань успел подобраться так близко, а он и не заметил.

― Нога болит?

― Нет, всё в порядке.

― Ты издеваешься? Загнал себе в пятку приличный осколок и говоришь, что не болит? ― Хань сердито подался вперёд, поймал ступню, которой Кай продолжал машинально болтать в воздухе, и потрогал пальцами. Чувствительность вернулась внезапно. От острой боли Кай выронил палочки и сдавленно зашипел.

― Прости, ― повинился Хань и немедленно отпустил пятку, тронул руками голову Кая и прикоснулся губами к виску. ― Сколько же от тебя шума, идеальный ребёнок...

Прикрыв глаза, Кай медленно повёл головой так, чтобы губы Ханя соскользнули с виска на скулу, потом ниже, чуть в сторону и встретились с его губами.

― Надо... поесть...

― Потом... ― Футболка Ханя улетела куда-то по направлению к двери.

― Твоя нога...

― К чёрту ногу...

Они всё-таки вернулись к обеду через несколько минут, слегка растратив силы на раздевание, поцелуи и объятия. Случайно получилось: Кай неосторожно зацепил коробку и вывернул на Ханя её содержимое. Хань потом отомстил, занявшись созданием натюрморта из еды на спине Кая, после поел сам и покормил своего «идеального ребёнка».

Ближе к вечеру позвонил Бэкхён, и Кай проводил Ханя внимательным взглядом, когда тот с телефоном выскочил наружу и принялся бродить по мосткам, стараясь говорить как можно тише.

Кай сел на покрывале, скрестил ноги и осмотрел левую ступню. Бинт на пятке пропитался красным. Он накинул на бёдра тонкую рубашку, вытянулся на животе и порылся в кармашках рюкзака. Через пару минут нашарил наладонник Ханя, запустил и чуть повернул голову, прислушавшись к голосу, негромко звучавшему над волнами за дверным проёмом.

― ...то есть как? Что значит «не знаю»? Ты проверил все данные анализов?

Хань умолк, видимо, Бэкхён принялся что-то объяснять в деталях, но эти объяснения услышать Кай никак не мог, поэтому он взглянул на дисплей наладонника и ввёл команду поиска. В графе запроса указал «генетика, полный академический курс, все профили». Через пару секунд полюбовался на список архивов и твёрдо выбрал вариант «скачать всё», после чего переложил наладонник в карман своих брюк, валявшихся в стороне от рюкзака. Этот наладонник не был единственным у Ханя, поэтому Хань не слишком расстроится, если решит, что где-то потерял его.

― Не понимаю. Так что именно тебя беспокоит?

Кай медленно опустился на покрывало и подложил руки под голову. Ему тоже хотелось знать, что именно беспокоило Бэкхёна, только он прекрасно понимал, что ему этого не скажут. Если не скажут, придётся узнавать самому. Он прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Левая рука и нога вновь утратили чувствительность.

Наверное, он на миг отключился, потому что пропустил тот момент, когда Хань закончил разговор по телефону и вернулся под крышу. Приоткрыв глаза, он различил Ханя рядом с собой: тот сидел тихонько на краю покрывала и кончиками пальцев водил по его ноге, постепенно сдвигая белую ткань с бедра. Снаружи внезапно стало темно, и тут же хлынул тёплый ливень. Обычное явление в этом сезоне. Такие дожди случались внезапно, но быстро заканчивались.

Он довольно вздохнул, почувствовав прикосновение к плечу. Хань всё смелее водил ладонями по его коже, хотя до сих пор так и не стянул рубашку с бёдер.

― Кажется, это заразно, ― глухо пробормотал Хань, прижавшись губами к его шее.

― Что именно? ― прошептал он в ответ ― голос не слушался.

― Твоё постоянное «хочу».

― Это приглашение? ― Кай приподнялся на локтях, оглянулся и поймал взгляд Ханя.

― А ты намерен его принять?

― Ты флиртуешь со мной? ― Кай собственным ушам не верил, но это совершенно не мешало ему улыбаться от уха до уха.

Сосредоточенно закусив губу, Хань медленно стянул рубашку и отбросил в сторону, притронулся тёплой ладонью к бедру и погладил.

― Всё-таки ты идеальный... ― пробормотал он, когда пальцем обвёл проступающие под смуглой кожей очертания гибких мышц. ― Наверное, да. Флиртую. Ты против?

― Я только за. ― Кай притянул его к себе и занял поцелуем, мысленно пообещав самому себе, что скоро губы Ханя будут гореть, заставляя его желать близости всё больше и больше. И утолить этот огонь он не сможет никогда, зато навеки распрощается со своими сомнениями и перестанет бросаться из крайности в крайность. Впрочем, уже только эта внезапная поездка говорила о многом. И о том, что Хань принял решение и не собирался его менять без веской причины.

Пока что.

Хань упёрся ему ладонью в грудь, перекинул ногу через бёдра и уселся сверху.

― Я ещё помню про твою ногу, так что...

Кай слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Он сам ни о какой ноге не помнил и по-прежнему её не чувствовал. Хотя стоило бы сменить повязку ― старая уже вся пропиталась кровью.

И он лишь на миг немного удивился тому, что кровотечение до сих пор не остановилось. Странно...

Долго думать об этом не вышло, потому что существовал Хань, и думать о Хане хотелось намного больше, как и быть внутри, слившись с ним в нечто единое и неразделимое. А ещё было слишком сладко ощущать прикосновения губ Ханя к шее и груди и осознавать, что Ханю, оказывается, тоже нравится дотрагиваться...

Он напряжённо застыл, крепко прижав к себе Ханя. На минуту. Потому что ровно на одну минуту он вдруг забыл собственное имя и никак не мог его вспомнить. В голове крутилось что-то...

― Кай? ― тихонько позвал его Хань.

Точно, вот оно. Его имя ― Кай.

Кажется.

Но если он в ближайшее время не получит ответы, то, скорее всего, просто сойдёт с ума. И даже Хань не сможет это изменить.

Вместо слов «Хань, что-то не так, я ведь говорил тебе... Но если ты знаешь, что именно не так, лучше бы ты сказал мне об этом» у Кая получилось неизменное «Люблю», подкреплённое поцелуем.

Неважно. В кармане брюк ждал своего часа наладонник с архивами. Всего одна ночь или один день ― и Кай будет знать всё, что знают Хань, Бэкхён и остальные вместе взятые. Или даже больше.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**◄ 15 ►**

 

 

 

 

Они вернулись в Кунсан днём и немедленно отправились в лабораторию. Ханю хотелось сразу выяснить всё, о чём невнятно говорил накануне Бэкхён.

― Надо перевязать тебе ногу, ― спохватился Хань и бросил рюкзак на ящики.

― Не отвлекайся на пустяки. Я сам перевяжу, ― мягко улыбнулся ему Кай, прихватил аптечку и удобно устроился в углу.

Хань вздохнул, помотал головой и поспешил к Бэкхёну, торчавшему за расчётной таблицей.

― Привет, так что тут у тебя такое?

― Мы с Чондэ проверяли твою теорию. Пока ты шлялся чёрт знает где и, между прочим, не один шлялся, в Академию привезли больных животных. Мы попросили десяток особей для эксперимента и козырнули твоим именем, так что зверей нам выдали, правда, половину, то есть, пять. Два резуса, горную лисицу, хрюшку и редкую крысу. Болезни у них разные, но не суть. У резусов и крысы всё было совсем плохо... ― Бэкхён сунул Ханю в руки ворох распечаток с данными по животным. ― Как раз вернулся Минсок, и мы занялись зверушками вплотную. Взяли исходники, улучшили ровно на один процент... ― Бэкхён понизил голос и продолжил: ― Как с Каем, только старались отталкиваться от болезней и улучшать то, что могло бы болезнь приостановить или победить. В общем, улучшили и ввели в исходный организм исправленную версию. Можешь полюбоваться вон туда.

Хань полюбовался на клетки со зверюшками. На мониторах у клеток отображались нынешние показатели. Животные прекрасно себя чувствовали ― от болезней и памяти не осталось.

― Хён, оно работает, ― хлопнув его ладонью по плечу, широко улыбнулся Бэкхён.

― Вижу...

― Не бойся, журналы мы заполнили все и внесли все данные. Могу даже сказать, что этого вполне достаточно. Даже без Кая ― достаточно.

― Но Кай всё равно нужен. Он ведь не только доказательство теории, но ещё и... ― Хань запнулся и обернулся.

― ...первый синтезированный человек, ― договорил за него Бэкхён. ― Смотри сам. Это был твой шанс ничего ему не говорить и лишить его статуса проекта.

― Тише ты!

― Да он далеко, успокойся!

 

 

Кай сидел в углу и разматывал пропитанный кровью бинт. Если прежде кровотечение отличалось обильностью, то теперь оно не могло похвастать тем же. Однако кровь продолжала медленно сочиться из раны. Так не должно быть.

Кай аккуратно залил ранку клеем и дождался, пока плёнка затвердеет. Потом сидел и смотрел на пятку, на участок с плёнкой. И дождался. Он увидел, как под плёнкой медленно расползается красное пятно.

Задумчиво нахмурившись, он умело забинтовал ступню, затем чуть повернул голову и прикинул свои возможности. Хань и Бэкхён торчали у клеток с животными и изучали распечатки, к ним спешили Чондэ и Минсок с журналами, а компьютеры остались без присмотра.

Кай торопливо надел обувь и упал на стул за модулем Бэкхёна. Выход, выход, выход ― начало работы.

«Профиль: биомоделирование».

«Стартовые данные».

«Моделирование надстройки в геноме, выбор хромосомы, синтез моричастиц, удаление основных данных».

«Введите пароль для доступа к ключевой информации».

На взлом ушло меньше минуты, после чего Кай продолжил поднимать пласты информации. Сравнение двух геномов ― исходного и изменённого, наносборка, снимки конечного результата, расчётные данные по теореме Фаржа, дальше шла вкладка «синтез», но она была пуста. Кай покосился на модуль Ханя. Полный синтез организма ― это область генной инженерии, стало быть, данные будут именно у Ханя. Ладно.

«Наблюдение за объектом».

Вкладки с таблицами основных и дополнительных анализов, ничего необычного, все показатели в норме. Кай потёр переносицу большим и указательным пальцами и закусил губу, вновь просмотрел таблицы с показателями и аккуратно закрыл все вкладки. Он хотел встать со стула, но передумал, зацепившись взглядом за новый значок на мониторе. Открыл и изучил данные по животным, те самые, что сейчас здорово интересовали четвёрку студентов.

Изучив все таблицы, Кай вернулся к началу и задержался на пункте «введение изменённого генома в исходный организм», затем он вновь просмотрел таблицы с показателями, всё закрыл и пересел на место Ханя.

Не успел.

― Что ты тут делаешь?

― Играю.

Минсок подошёл ближе и уставился на синее поле с астероидами и космическим кораблём. Кай разбил летевший прямо на корабль астероид и увернулся от обломков.

― Ловко. Скажи потом, сколько очков сможешь набрать.

― Хорошо.

Кай с невозмутимым видом продолжил игру, Минсок остался стоять за спинкой его стула, так что изучение информации пришлось отложить. Пока он мог лишь складывать в уме то, что успел узнать из данных Бэкхёна. Биомоделирование, наносборка надстройки для хромосомы, изменённый геном... С животными всё было понятно. Студенты явно искали способ для устранения многих тяжёлых болезней, что, в принципе, у них вполне получилось, но стартом и началом этого способа, кажется, являлся не кто-то там, а сам Кай. Но почему и как?

Хань помахал ему рукой, пришлось закрыть игру и ткнуть пальцем в кнопку экономного режима. Дома Хань «порадовал» его сообщением, что должен отлучиться к Бэкхёну, так что почему бы Каю пока не занять себя книгами и программами?

Из окна спальни Кай проследил, как Хань и Бэкхён добрались до остановки и сели на трамвай. Затем он нашёл план города, распечатал, прикинул расположение Академии, сложил и сунул в задний карман джинсов. В тумбочке у двери взял одну из карт Ханя, потом вопросительно посмотрел на панель замка, чуть наклонился вперёд и немного повернул голову, дабы видеть кнопки под углом, краем глаза. При разном освещении кнопки выглядели по-разному. Семь символов использовались чаще, чем другие, судя по их матовой поверхности. Хань никогда не позволял ему увидеть код ключа, наверное, не хотел, чтобы он ушёл без предупреждения. Но это не самый надёжный способ запереть хоть кого-нибудь. В крайнем случае, Кай мог выбраться из квартиры через балкон. Если бы это потребовалось.

Спустя минуту Кай аккуратно запер входную дверь и спустился по лестнице, добрёл до остановки и прикинул, в какую сторону и как долго ему ехать, чтобы попасть в Академию. В трамвае он прокатился с невозмутимым видом и бесплатно, словно сам был одним из студентов.

До Академии он добрался, но тут возникли сложности. Он пытался найти план Академии, однако не так давно пристроили новое крыло к основному зданию, так что всё поменялось, и план обновить ещё не успели. Можно было, конечно, просто останавливать студентов и преподавателей и спрашивать, где кафедра нанохирургии, но тогда в нём немедленно опознали бы чужака. Всё-таки на первокурсника он не похож, а история с внезапным переводом из другого учебного заведения, несомненно, вызовет волну ненужных вопросов и приведёт к неизбежной проверке. Проверку Кай пройти бы не смог, потому что никто его и никуда не переводил.

Кай медленно двинулся по широкой внешней галерее и попытался прикинуть, где тут может висеть план здания. Как вариант, ещё можно оббежать всю Академию, читая таблички на дверях, но на это уйдёт пара дней, если не больше. Всё же Академия сама по себе больше смахивала на целый городок, чем на просто крупное здание.

― Эй! Какими судьбами? Не знал, что ты тоже тут учишься. Наверное, психиатрия?

Кай резко развернулся и полюбовался на удивлённо-радостное лицо Тао. За плечом Тао чуть недовольно хмурился парнишка с цветными яркими волосами и крепко прижимал к груди крупноформатные книги. Скорее всего, эти двое только что из библиотеки.

― Привет, ― Кай кивнул Тао, ― нет, я не местный и немного тут потерялся.

― Бедняга, но это немудрено, тем более, после ремонта. Ты Ханя ищешь, что ли? Разве у него не...

Кай помотал головой, чтобы немного притормозить словоохотливого собеседника, и посмотрел прямо на парнишку с цветными прядками на голове. Тот по-прежнему недовольно хмурился.

― Нанохирургия? ― слабым движением подбородка указав на прижатые к груди книги, уточнил Кай.

― Допустим, ― тихо отозвался парнишка и постарался толкнуть Тао плечом как можно незаметнее.

― Ой... Кай, познакомься, это вот О Сэхун. Сэхун, это Кай, о котором Хань говорил. Тот самый Кай, ― Тао выразительно поиграл бровями, на что-то намекая Сэхуну. Сработало. Сэхун хотя бы растерял половину недовольства и превратился просто в немного отстранённого и погружённого в себя человека. ― Мы с Сэхуном... вместе.

Кай кивнул ― и так уже понял, что вместе, без пояснений, заметно само по себе.

― А зачем тебе нанохирургия? ― спохватившись и вспомнив интерес Кая, спросил Тао.

― Сэхун, у вас ведь есть практические часы?

― Угу.

― Мне нужна помощь нанохирурга, ― признался Кай, мгновенно выбрав наилучшую линию поведения. Изначально он планировал сам всё сделать, но вряд ли ему было бы удобно делать операцию собственными руками и на собственной же пятке. ― Я поранил ногу, рана сложная, «три грани»...

― Как от стилета? Такие долго заживают, ― блеснул осведомлённостью Тао, Сэхун пока молчал.

― Да. И у меня есть... трудности со свёртываемостью крови. Сама по себе такая рана не заживёт, поэтому...

― У тебя кровотечение до сих пор? ― нахмурившись, уточнил Сэхун и крепче прижал книги к груди. Дождался кивка Кая и задал новый вопрос: ― Что за рана?

― Пятка, левая. Осколок попал. Осколок достали уже.

― Подождите тут пару минут, я сейчас... ― Сэхун сгрузил книги Тао, умудрившись в процессе кончиками пальцев пробежаться по смуглому предплечью в лёгкой ласке, и убежал куда-то в сторону сквера для отдыха.

― Ему надо отметиться у куратора и получить разрешение на использование оборудования и инструментов, ― пояснил Тао с довольным видом. ― Как там Хань? Жив?

Тао весело хмыкнул, оценив недоумение на лице Кая.

― В свете твоего темперамента переживаю за него, хотя он тоже... темпераментный и весьма отважный. Не думал, что он так быстро пойдёт ва-банк в новых для себя отношениях.

― Он спрашивал тебя о... просил у тебя совета...

― Что-то вроде. Мы давно дружим с Говядиной, а Говядина всегда беспокоится о своих друзьях.

― Говядина?

― Бэкхён.

Кай умно промолчал. А что тут скажешь? Бэкхён ― это Говядина, Говядина ― это Бэкхён. И вообще, когда речь заходила о Бэкхёне, логика всем делала ручкой и спешно мигрировала куда подальше. Потому что Бэкхён. Бэкхён плюс Хань равно вообще конец света в отдельно взятой локации с непредсказуемыми последствиями ― Кай это прекрасно знал по собственному опыту, потому что диалоги Бэкхёна и Ханя не поддавались расшифровке и пониманию. Только Хань и Бэкхён понимали друг друга, остальным это было не дано. При всём своём умище Кай тоже даже не пытался вникнуть в жаркие порой споры Ханя и Бэкхёна.

― А Хань ― Цветок, ― продолжил тем временем свою атаку на мозг Кая Тао.

― Прости?

― У корейцев понятие есть такое ― «котминам», слыхал? Так вот, Хань ― котминам. Ярко выраженный. Будешь спорить, дам в лоб. ― Тао попытался показать внушительный кулак, но ему здорово мешали книги, потому, недолго думая, он погрозил книгами.

Котминам ― это очень красивый мужчина, чья красота кажется изысканной, особенной, тонкой и свежей. «Мужчина, чья красота подобна распустившемуся цветку». Пожалуй, Тао верно подметил, Ханю действительно подходило определение «котминам», хотя сам Хань точно будет «кашлять кровью» от ярости и возмущения, если его так назвать.

Задумчивую улыбку с лица Кая согнало появление Сэхуна.

― Всё, разрешение мне дали. Идём. Только мне надо указать твоё имя, возраст и дату рождения. И сделать пару общих анализов.

― Хорошо, ― Кай кивнул и последовал за Сэхуном, краем уха слушая пространные рассуждения Тао о цветах и мужчинах.

Оборудование для наноманипуляций с организмами выглядело... не то чтобы устрашающе, но впечатляюще уж точно.

― Это только потому, что напичкано всевозможными микроприспособлениями, ― неубедительно пояснил Сэхун и запустил махину, нажав на кнопку активации и позволив считать системе отпечаток пальца. ― Твоё имя?

― Кай, ― помедлив, Кай тихо добавил: ― Фамилия ― Лу.

― И всё?

Сэхун вместо ответа получил лишь короткий кивок.

― Ты китаец, что ли? А по-корейски чисто говоришь, даже очень правильно, ― озадаченно пробормотал Сэхун, но указал то имя, что соизволил назвать Кай. ― Возраст?

― Двадцать один. ― Дату рождения Кай выдернул из памяти наугад. Какая разница? Он мог назвать любую, ведь документов у него всё равно не было.

― Давай ногу. Ты наркоз нормально переносишь? Общий? Местный?

Кай сбросил обувь, улёгся на узкой белой полке, куда показал Сэхун, и успокоил всех по поводу наркоза. Наверное, наркоз ему не требовался вовсе, учитывая нечувствительность левой половины тела. Но в любой миг всё могло измениться, так что лучше не рисковать. Кай бросил быстрый взгляд на инъектор и поискал в памяти соответствующее название. Этот препарат должен был подействовать через десять минут, лучше двенадцать выдержать ― на всякий случай.

Сэхун размотал бинт, осмотрел рану на ноге и запустил сканеры для проверки, убедился, что рана чистая, получил схему проникающего повреждения и прикинул ход операции.

― Всё довольно просто. На первый взгляд. Это, в принципе, классический случай, когда прибегают к нанохирургии. Одно исключение ― свойства твоей крови, поэтому операция будет чуть более долгой и сложной. Сейчас с анализами в перспективе закончим и начнём.

Кай вздохнул и кивнул.

― Так... ― Сэхун нахмурился, изучая поступающие на монитор данные. ― Тебе не мешало бы принимать витамины, побольше кальция. Помимо проблем с кровью, кажется, грядут проблемы с костями. Нервная система и снимки мозга тоже как-то... могли бы выглядеть получше.

― Дай поглядеть, ― потеснил Сэхуна Тао. ― Ты всё равно в этом не шаришь.

― Можно подумать, ты шаришь...

Кай лениво приоткрыл один глаз и бросил короткий взгляд на монитор, хотя он и так знал, что там увидит. Седьмая степень деградации организма. Дальше будет только хуже. Даже нанохирургия не панацея. Может быть, Сэхун удачно проведёт эту операцию, но и тогда останется риск. Рана может снова открыться, или Кай получит новую рану, но второй раз к Сэхуну уже не побежишь.

От седьмой степени до первой примерно от трёх до шести месяцев. Первая степень деградации организма ― это, собственно, отказ всех функций организма. Можно искусственно поддерживать жизнь тела, но мозг продержится от силы месяц. Или можно ещё засунуть в криокамеру лет на десять ― при самом удачном раскладе.

Это неважно. Кая сейчас волновал лишь один вопрос: сколько именно времени у него осталось? Времени, которое он сможет провести рядом с Ханем. А ещё, если он доберётся до модуля Ханя, найдёт ли причину и сможет ли устранить её? Хотя... если сам Хань не подозревал, что Кай медленно умирает, то ответа в данных может и не быть. Никому не приходило в голову делать Каю анализ в перспективе ― до этой минуты. Но о плохом лучше думать напоследок.

Тао помог Сэхуну надеть специальные перчатки, окуляры с мощной оптикой и после опустил на ногу Кая один из белых цилиндров подходящего размера. Потом Тао и Кай тихо смотрели на монитор, где масштабировалось всё, что Сэхун делал с помощью микроприборов.

В упрощённом варианте это походило на аппликацию. Сэхун срезал живую клетку, дублировал её и встраивал на нужное место сразу обе клетки. Причём он чётко различал, от какой именно ткани отделил клетку и восстанавливал таким образом как мышцы, так и капилляры. Если бы Кай повредил кость, Сэхун и кость бы восстановил, наверное.

Восстановлением это называлось весьма условно, потому что оборудование дублировало клетку не в прямом смысле слова, а создавало синтетический двойник клетки. Этот двойник прекрасно справлялся со своими обязанностями за короткий срок жизни и не препятствовал естественному восстановлению организма. И именно поэтому Кай полагал, что рана может снова открыться через пару месяцев. Просто потому, что его организм уже не восстановится самостоятельно. Не сможет.

Сэхун закончил через два часа и осмотрел результат придирчиво. Ничто на ступне Кая не напоминало о недавней ране. Сканеры показали отсутствие внутреннего кровотечения и подтвердили, что операция прошла успешно.

― Минут через двадцать попробуешь пройтись, ― стягивая с рук перчатки, сказал Каю Сэхун. ― Если почувствуешь дискомфорт или боль сразу или в течение пары суток, придётся всё переделать. Двадцать процентов из ста. Восемьдесят процентов из ста, что всё будет отлично.

― Сэхун ― лучший студент курса по атомной и молекулярной архитектуре, ― похвастался Тао, охранявший стопку книг во время операции. Сэхун после его слов очаровательно смутился и удрал мыть руки в подсобку.

― Какая у тебя пяточка... ― Тао потыкал пальцем в пятку Кая. ― Чувствуешь что-нибудь?

― Пока нет. ― Кай вообще ногу не чувствовал, так что Тао спокойно мог бы щекотать его без какого-либо результата. Скоро истекал срок действия местной анестезии, но Кай понятия не имел, вернётся к ноге чувствительность или нет.

Не вернулась. Пришлось сделать вид, что всё в порядке. Распрощавшись с Сэхуном и Тао, Кай прокатился в порт и пробрался в лабораторию. Он запустил все модули и взялся за изучение данных комплексно. Спустя час у него не осталось никаких сомнений в собственном синтезированном происхождении, но кое-что по-прежнему не сходилось.

Во-первых, исходный геном глобально отличался от генома Кая; во-вторых, все анализы твердили, что его геном стабилен, несмотря на седьмую степень деградации организма; в-третьих, оставался без ответа вопрос, зачем Ханю вообще потребовалось синтезировать его.

Кай ещё раз проверил коды в архиве Академии и убедился, что геном не совпадает, хоть тресни. Проект Ханя успешно опробован на животных, но при чём тут Кай и синтезирование, совсем не ясно. И Кай сам себе провёл ключевые анализы. Глухо. Анализы продолжали уверять, что с ним всё в порядке.

Поразмыслив немного и посмотрев на часы, Кай выставил двухсекундное прерывание на датчиках и запустил программы анализов опять. Через пару минут он увидел на мониторе именно то, чему там и полагалось быть. Его геном был нестабилен, а люди с нестабильным геномом долго не живут. Точнее, очень быстро умирают. Хань и остальные пока этого не поняли только потому, что проводили анализы стандартно и не владели всей информацией об общем состоянии Кая.

Кай без колебаний велел системе удалить результаты анализов без возможности восстановления и уйти в экономный режим работы. Прислонившись плечом к стеклу биокамеры, он подбросил в руке металлический шарик, который любил крутить в пальцах Минсок.

Итак, у него нестабильный геном, три месяца жизни ― самое меньшее ― и Хань. Единственное, что могло улучшить ситуацию, ― это исходный стабильный геном. И Хань откуда-то взял этот геном, но в стартовой информации почему-то указал неверный код. Вероятно, у Ханя были на то веские причины, но это не влияло на ситуацию. К тому же, Кай не представлял себе сам процесс стабилизации генома. Чисто в теории это возможно, а вот на практике никто и никогда не пробовал.

В итоге существовало два варианта: первый и наименее возможный ― найти исходный геном втихаря и придумать, как поправить положение, второй и наиболее возможный ― оставаться рядом с Ханем как можно дольше и просто пожить от души столько, сколько получится. В конце концов, три месяца ― минимальный срок. Если повезёт, то все шесть.

Кай выключил свет, выбрался из лаборатории через окно и пробежался к остановке, чтобы успеть на последний трамвай.

Дверь в квартиру Кай постарался открыть бесшумно, но это не особенно помогло. Когда он зашёл, закрыл за собой дверь и повернулся, вспыхнул яркий свет, чуть позже Кай оказался под прицелом опасно прищуренных и сердитых, но всё равно любимых глаз.

― Я не уверен, что хочу слышать твои объяснения... ― Хань умолк от неожиданности, едва Кай сделал всего один шаг. Одного шага вполне хватило, чтобы оттеснить Ханя к стене.

― Тогда не будем тратить время зря... ― тихо пробормотал на ухо Ханю Кай и упёрся ладонями в стену ― прямо над плечами Ханя. ― Потому что я тоже не уверен, что хочу слышать твои объяснения.

― Какие?

― По поводу того, что я должен сидеть под замком и выходить только с тобой. Это очень странно, тебе не кажется?

― Н-нет... ты не знаешь города.

― И не узнаю, если продолжу сидеть под замком.

― Но...

Кай просто притянул Ханя к себе, крепко обнял и закрыл ему рот поцелуем. В конце концов, у них в самом деле осталось так мало времени. Слишком мало, чтобы тратить его на детали, не стоящие внимания. Куда важнее были узкая подставка, зеркало и никому не нужная одежда, точнее, способ от неё избавиться. И возмущённое шипение Ханя, когда он оказался прижат обнажённой спиной к прохладной серебристой поверхности. Впрочем, он почти тут же о холоде забыл ― Кай с удовольствием приложил к тому все усилия.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**◄ 16 ►**

 

 

 

Вряд ли Тао и Сэхун ожидали увидеть «слегка одетого» в намотанный на руку галстук Кая, выглянувшего в приоткрытую дверь.

― А... это вы... ― пробормотал он и захлопнул дверь.

Тао и Сэхун переглянулись с недоумением, после чего Тао настойчиво постучал в дверь кулаком. На сей раз из-за двери высунулся Хань, нервно одёргивающий футболку.

― Вы всегда ходите в гости так поздно? ― сердито поинтересовался он.

― Только не говори, что мы вам сорвали горячий и безудержный... ― Сэхун бесцеремонно зажал рот Тао ладонью, не позволив договорить фразу, и улыбнулся.

― Вообще-то у меня есть к тебе дело, хён. Очень нужно, поэтому так поздно. Это по поводу учёбы, поэтому не надо смотреть с такой опаской. Если вы не возражаете, мы с Тао заберём вас в зал и угостим ужином. Заодно поговорим. ― Сэхун немного неуверенно пожал плечами, убрал ладонь с лица Тао и посмотрел на Ханя с напряжённым ожиданием во взгляде.

― По поводу учёбы... ― повторил машинально Хань и моргнул. Время довольно позднее, совершенно никуда идти не хотелось, не говоря уж о проблеме с Каем и словах Бэкхёна: «Ты можешь попытаться заставить его поверить во что-то другое... В то, что ты его любишь, например. И в то, что он для тебя никогда не был просто проектом. По крайней мере, на это есть время. Пока что ― есть».

Тёплые руки осторожно обхватили его за пояс, а в плечо упёрся твёрдый подбородок.

― Я не против, ― высказался Кай, хотя его никто не спрашивал. ― Если ты не устал, конечно.

Хань не устал. И не в его привычках было отказывать в помощи, когда о ней просили. Даже если из-за этого приходилось прерываться на самом интересном и отказываться от... многого. Хотя куда Кай от него денется?

― Подождите нас в сквере, ― вздохнул он. ― Мы соберёмся и спустимся минут через десять.

Хань закрыл дверь и повернул голову, но поймать взгляд Кая не смог. Тот отстранился и убрался в ванную. Хань торопливо переоделся в свежую футболку и джинсы, прикончил на ходу чашку кофе и сунул нос в ванную. Дверь тихо скрипнула, заставив Кая вздрогнуть и порезаться. На белый край раковины тяжело упала красная капля.

― Чёрт...

― Дай сюда. ― Хань отобрал бритву, усадил Кая на бортик ванны и хмуро глянул на маленький порез справа от подбородка. ― Криворукий...

― Какой есть, ― слабо улыбнулся Кай и тут же спрятал глаза за полуопущенными ресницами. ― Может, лучше я всё-таки сам?

― И не мечтай, ― фыркнул Хань, оценивающе провёл кончиком пальца по смуглой коже, испачканной белым, и убедился, что брить надо точно. Даже не задумывался раньше, что Каю, похоже, приходится делать это дважды в день. Закусив губу, Хань аккуратно ухватился за подбородок Кая, заставил немного приподнять голову и осторожно провёл бритвой по коже. Осмотрел результат, подолгу задерживаясь взглядом на резких чертах и красивом рисунке губ.

― Если продолжишь в том же духе, Тао и Сэхуну придётся в сквере заночевать, ― внезапно сверкнул широкой улыбкой Кай. ― И почему мне кажется, что они будут не в восторге?

Хань вздохнул и вернулся к прерванному занятию: вновь провёл лезвием по коже, кончиком пальца проверил на гладкость и потянулся к упаковке салфеток. Он уголком салфетки стёр алую каплю, очистил кожу вокруг пореза и наклонился, чтобы тронуть ранку губами.

― Где ты был сегодня?

― Всё ещё волнуешься?

― Я всегда волнуюсь. Ты действительно не знаешь города. ― Внутри правого уха Кая темнела родинка, похожая на звёздочку. Иногда хотелось потрогать её и убедиться, что она настоящая. Глупо...

― Не надо волноваться. Хань... ― Кай привычно обхватил его руками за пояс и посмотрел снизу вверх. ― У меня есть карта города, так что я не потеряюсь.

― Вот как... И ты решил завести себе секреты? ― Хань изо всех сил старался не ловить взгляд Кая, а просто сосредоточиться на бритье.

― Вовсе нет.

― Тогда почему не хочешь отвечать на мои вопросы?

― Потому что ты не отвечаешь на мои? ― Кай сжал пальцами его запястье и немного отстранился. ― Я был с Тао и Сэхуном. В Академии. Ты знаешь, что Сэхун занимается нанохирургией?

― Нет... ― Это было внезапно, поэтому Хань немного ошарашенно пялился на Кая.

― Мне было интересно, а ему нужна практика, так что ты можешь больше не волноваться из-за моей ноги ― Сэхун всё исправил. Чтобы убедиться, я возвращался домой пешком. Это всё.

Хань с минуту смотрел на Кая, затем перевёл взгляд на бритву в собственной руке и вернулся к процессу бритья уже в который раз.

― Почему ты ведёшь себя так странно? ― едва слышно спросил вдруг Кай.

― О чём ты? ― Хань нахмурился и постарался придать лицу бесстрастное выражение. Кай словно скопировал его реакцию и тоже нахмурился, потом отшатнулся, отобрал бритву, отодвинул Ханя в сторону и быстро закончил с бритьём сам.

― Неважно, ― бросил он поверх плеча, умылся и вымелся из ванной, оставив Ханя в одиночестве размышлять над финалом их беседы. Они оба прекрасно друг друга поняли, но что, чёрт возьми, Хань мог ответить Каю на вполне закономерный вопрос: «Почему ты ведёшь себя так странно?»

Соврать? Но что врать-то? Он и так пытался убедить Кая... в чём-нибудь. В своих чувствах. Да, действовал Хань решительно, не позволял себе оглядываться и отступать, совершал такие поступки, которые прежде казались ему немыслимыми, но даже это не могло избавить его порой от сомнений и неуверенности. И иногда ― точно так же, как сейчас ― ему хотелось громко спросить у кого-то там, наверху: «Какого чёрта я должен всё это делать? Неужели только потому, что я его создал?»

Хань провёл подушечкой большого по остальным пальцам и сжал ладонь в кулак. Кожа всё ещё горела от недавних прикосновений к Каю.

Физиология.

Симпатика.

Обычное притяжение, которое при желании нетрудно обосновать хотя бы с позиции генетики ― Хань легко мог это сделать. Ничего больше. Они просто подходят друг другу ― вот и всё.

Быть может, имеет смысл сказать сразу и в лоб всю правду? Да, неприятно знать, что ты всего лишь чей-то проект, но ведь в итоге тебе дали жизнь и...

Ладно. Хань сердито потёр лицо ладонями и бросил косой взгляд в зеркало.

Проблема в Кае, потому что Кай испытывал к нему совсем не те чувства, какие стоило бы. И если делать что-то, не подумав головой как следует, то последствия могут быть весьма печальными, судя по практике. И это не говоря о том, что Хань не имел ни малейшего желания рассказывать Каю правду.

«Ты можешь попытаться заставить его поверить во что-то другое... В то, что ты его любишь, например. И в то, что он для тебя никогда не был просто проектом».

А вот всяких там умников вроде Бён Бэкхёна никто не спрашивал! И Хань честно пытался. Не так уж это было и сложно, но Хань не мог избавиться от привычки оценивать всё по-старому, анализировать и ужасаться себе же. Просто потому, что в его жизни многое изменилось слишком уж быстро, как ему казалось. Хотя в этом он мог обвинить Кая и те чувства, что Кай к нему испытывал. Когда тебя любят искренне и без оговорок, к этому быстро привыкаешь и начинаешь этим пользоваться. Даже если не хочешь делать ничего подобного, всё равно привыкаешь и пользуешься. И Кай ни разу не причинил ему боль. И вот с этим Хань уже ничего не мог сделать.

Он столкнулся с Каем на пороге. Тот протянул ему рубашку и неопределённо качнул головой, глухо буркнув:

― Прохладно.

Пришлось засунуть руки в рукава, вытолкать Кая из квартиры, запереть дверь и отправиться к парочке, терпеливо ожидавшей их в сквере у дома. В тренировочный зал, который держал Тао, они отправились молча. Скованная и неловкая атмосфера не осталась незамеченной. Тао пару раз пытался повлиять на расклад, но успеха не добился. По пути они заскочили в ночное кафе, закупили еды и продолжили путь.

Зал Тао держал не то чтобы совсем на окраине города, но и не в центральной части. Довольно приземистое и обшарпанное здание ― снаружи, с большими воротами, где висели толстая цепь и древний ржавый замок. Повозившись с замком, Тао толкнул дверь плечом, и та заскрипела, словно крышка древнего гроба в заброшенном склепе. Хань от неожиданности даже выругался по-китайски и шарахнулся в сторону, напуганный внезапным громким и пронзительным звуком.

― Всё время забываю петли смазать, ― виновато развёл руками Тао и дёрнул за что-то в темноте. Темноту немедленно разогнал яркий свет, открыв взглядам Ханя и Кая возвышение в центре зала, обнесённое канатами, ― ринг ― и тренажёры по углам. ― Ну как?

― Впечатляет, ― пробормотал Хань. ― И куда тут сесть можно?

― Вон туда, ― Сэхун указал в дальний угол, там притулился старый диван и пара столиков. ― Можно пока всё расставить и переговорить заодно, а эти двое пусть разомнут кости. В общем, это касается одного вопроса по генной инженерии и смежного с нанохирургией...

Кай и Тао остались стоять у входа, но оба зорко следили за отправившейся в угол парочкой.

― Ревнивый, да? ― толкнув Кая плечом, спросил Тао с многозначительной улыбкой.

― Да не особо, ― пожал плечами Кай и сунул руки в карманы.

― Я не о нём. Я о тебе. Ты ― ревнивый.

Кай слегка вскинул брови и покосился на довольного Тао, но промолчал.

― Не бойся, Сэхун полон одних теорем и какой-то генетической бредятины. Ему курсовую писать, а с генетикой он не особо дружит. Говядина сказал, что Хань в этом шарит. ― Тао вручил Каю перчатки и кивнул в сторону ринга.

Кай задумчиво осмотрел доставшиеся ему синие перчатки, взвесил в руке.

― Или ты предпочитаешь без защиты? ― верно истолковал его поведение Тао. Кай в самом деле предпочитал обходиться без защиты. Но не сейчас. Он молча сбросил рубашку, одёрнул футболку, засунул руки в перчатки и закрепил липучки на запястьях так, чтобы перчатки не слетали, но и сидели не слишком плотно. Тао довольно хмыкнул, проследив за вознёй Кая и убедившись, что имеет дело не с дилетантом.

― Надеюсь, ты силён не в классическом боксе, а то я его как-то не очень... ― Тао ловко пригнулся, чтобы нога Кая пролетела над его головой. ― Снимаю вопрос. Кикбоксинг?

― Наверное, ― пожал плечами Кай, который не утруждал себя запоминанием названий боевых школ. Он предпочитал просто смотреть на примы и запоминать. И знал, что его тело в состоянии воспроизвести всё. Даже то, что он собирался прямо сейчас увидеть в исполнении Тао.

― Ты необычно двигаешься, ― выдал Тао спустя три минуты бешеной беготни по рингу. ― А это ты уже где успел выучить? Я ж только раз показал приём...

Кай пожал плечами, ударил перчаткой о перчатку и внезапно сделал низкую подсечку, заставив Тао полететь вверх тормашками с ринга.

― Ну всё, ― сердито заявил тот, взобравшись обратно на ринг. ― Прибью нафиг!

Кай весело хмыкнул и скользящим движением ушёл от первого удара, второго. Очень быстро. Скорость, координация, работа мышц ― Тао никогда не видел, чтобы человек умудрялся контролировать сразу всё и настолько безупречно.

― Да стой ты! Ну что ты... ― Тао осёкся, сообразив вдруг, что же именно было не так со стилем движения Кая. ― Ты танцуешь?

― «Танцуй, как бабочка, жаль, как оса», ― процитировал Мухаммеда Али Кай и точно впечатал перчатку в левую часть корпуса Тао, заставив его на минуту сбиться с нужного ритма дыхания. ― Хотя это из классического бокса, который ты не очень.

Нахмурившись, Тао перешёл с обычного тренировочного стиля на полноценный боевой. Он больше не старался замедляться или только обозначать удары, потому что с Каем это не работало. Скорее всего, Кай никогда прежде не тренировался так, как это было принято. В голову приходило лишь это объяснение, никаких других Тао не мог придумать. Он даже не рискнул бы назвать Кая спортсменом, несмотря на довольно беззаботное отношение Кая к спаррингу. Беззаботность паршиво сочеталась с решительностью, жёсткостью и уверенностью, а именно такими были движения и удары Кая. Он точно знал, что делает и зачем. И при этом полностью контролировал собственное тело ― все мышцы до единой.

― Давно тренируешься?

Слегка удивлённый взгляд из-под длинной чёлки. Тао решил, что достанет чуть растерявшегося противника левой, но не тут-то было ― Кай без видимых усилий отклонился назад, переставил ногу и как будто бы обогнул Тао, оказавшись уже за спиной. Своими движениями он словно водный поток скопировал.

― Как ты это делаешь?

― Что именно?

― Это! ― Тао резко выбросил кулак в перчатке, целясь Каю в подбородок, но проклятый подбородок разминулся с перчаткой буквально на пару сантиметров и в самый последний миг.

― Просто уклоняюсь, ― отозвался Кай и обхватил обеими перчатками запястье Тао. Наверное, у него расширились зрачки, как всегда бывает, если противник допускает фатальную ошибку, потому что Кай смотрел ему в глаза и начал тот самый приём на секунду раньше контратаки.

Тао никогда не увлекался тэквондо, но питал слабость к спортивным состязаниям и новостям. И именно этот приём он видел однажды в новостях ― уникальная связка, придуманная одним из лучших учеников школы тэквондо в Сеуле. Мальчишка придумал эту связку, когда ему стукнуло всего пятнадцать. И выполнить эту связку мог лишь он. Так считалось. Тао не помнил ни того мальчишку, ни его лица, ни имени, зато помнил приём. В самом деле, приём сложный, хоть и действенный. И Тао с удовольствием бы выучил его, если бы он вообще подходил к излюбленным стилям ушу и хоть немного сочетался с ними, но увы. Тао полагал, что в основу приёма легли движения тэквондо, капуэры и тайского бокса. Скорее всего. Он не знал наверняка, а в передаче таким подробностям внимания не уделили. Да и техника движения и выполнения противоречила основам ушу.

Сам приём включал в себе сразу две ударные руки ― атака вместе с уклоном-отскоком, плавно, но стремительно переходящими друг в друга, потом следовала либо низкая позиция, либо стойка на руках со сменой опоры и вращением и ― тут же ― контратака с любой иной стороны и на любом уровне.

Приём, результат которого всегда непредсказуем.

Приём, которому практически ничего нельзя противопоставить.

Старый наставник Тао называл этот приём «идеальная защита и идеальное нападение» и считал, что для его выполнения нужно обладать безупречной координацией, как и использовать лишь в бою, а не в спорте.

«Держать равновесие ― это искусство и целая философия, ― твердил всегда наставник, сколько Тао себя помнил. ― Ты можешь плохо помнить связки и упражнения, можешь не отрабатывать приёмы, можешь даже быть слабым, словно котёнок, но если ты владеешь искусством равновесия, ты превосходишь любого противника на голову».

«А если противник владеет искусством равновесия тоже?» ― спросил как-то маленький Тао и огрёб подзатыльник. «Он не может владеть им так же, как ты. Кто-то всегда лучше, а кто-то ― хуже».

Прямо сейчас искусством равновесия Тао явно владел хуже. Быть может, физически он был несколько сильнее, чем Кай, но равновесие и сами движения, работа мышц даже в мелочах... Тао никогда не видел никого, кто обладал бы навыками такого уровня. Хотя нет, видел ― в Бангкоке. Мальчик из приюта для детей с отклонениями. По умственному развитию этот мальчик так и осталась пятилетним ребёнком навсегда, зато он с блеском представлял школу тайского бокса на соревнованиях. Причём учился он куда быстрее, чем нормальные дети. Говорили, что он «видит» работу опорно-двигательной системы людей и животных. Ему достаточно было лишь раз увидеть любой приём, чтобы запомнить его и выполнить с первого же раза. В обычном состоянии этот мальчик казался неуклюжим, немного косолапил, когда ходил, постоянно терял равновесие и понимал только очень простые и медленные фразы, но в бою он менялся полностью: поразительные реакции, координация, концентрация внимания, скорость, гибкость, пластика... Что-то невероятное. Наставник тогда говорил, что это природная компенсация. Если где-то чего-то не хватает, значит, природа добавит щедро в ином.

Интересно, в чём же тогда ущербность Кая?

Тао потёр нывшую от удара грудь и медленно приподнялся, встал на колено и хмуро глянул на Кая снизу вверх.

― Ты в порядке? ― поинтересовался тот с искренним беспокойством и отвлёкся, когда в углу громче заспорили погрязшие в обсуждении курсовой Хань и Сэхун. Тао тоже покосился на них, снова потёр грудь и встал на ноги.

― Откуда ты знаешь этот приём?

― А? Какой?

― Последний.

― Не знаю. Видел где-нибудь, наверное.

― Видел и просто взял и повторил? ― возмущённо уточнил Тао.

― Ну да... Я всегда так делаю: смотрю и повторяю.

― И это? ― Тао перетёк в нужную стойку и быстро проделал упражнение для фехтования лёгким клинком с раскрытыми ладонями. Оно всегда считалось одним из самых сложных, особенно при выполнении без настоящего оружия.

Пришлось вытаращить глаза, потому что Кай повторил упражнение от начала и до конца точно так же, как выполнил его Тао. Даже ошибку сделал там же и точно такую же. Идеальная имитация работы мышц. Кай «видел» работу опорно-двигательной системы точно так же, как тот мальчик в Бангкоке, ― Тао в этом больше не сомневался.

― Как ты это делаешь?

Кай немного смущённо пожал плечами.

― Не знаю. Просто это же легко. Вот есть человек, у него есть левая рука. Человек может выполнить ограниченное количество движений вот тут, ― Кай накрыл ладонью плечевой сустав, ― ограниченное количество движений здесь, ― локтевой сустав, ― и вот, запястья и кисти ― то же самое. Зная все эти движения и их комбинации...

― С ума сойти! Даже если ты действительно выучишь их все, многие движения начинаются одинаково и...

― Нет, мышцы работают по-разному, ― с железной уверенностью возразил Кай. ― Ты сейчас собираешься почесать кончик носа, например, а не врезать мне в челюсть.

Тао через пару секунд озадаченно уставился на собственные пальцы у собственного же носа, который чесался.

― Будь ты неладен...

Сэхун и Хань тем временем притихли и что-то там увлечённо чертили в папке Сэхуна, заодно тягая из пакета печенье.

― Продолжим, пока они все в генетике?

― Можно, ― безразлично пожал плечами Кай.

― Слушай, ты всегда такой странный?

― В каком смысле?

― Вот в этом. Ты дерёшься так, словно бой идёт по-настоящему, но совершенно никаких эмоций при этом не испытываешь. Либо ты всегда уверен в своей победе заранее, что паршиво для бойца, либо тебе сам бой не слишком интересен, как и его результат.

― Нет, не так. ― Кай помотал головой и потянулся, чуть наклонился влево и вправо, сильнее растягивая мышцы на боках и спине. ― Это как танец. Сам процесс ― красиво и увлекательно. Если танец хорош, то какая разница, кто твой партнёр?

Тао открыл рот. И закрыл. Ну его к чёрту. У Кая такая же альтернативная боевая логика, как у старого наставника Тао. Хоть в лепёшку расшибись, всё равно никогда не поймёшь, что они хотят сказать на самом деле.

― Тебе Хань очень нравится?

Кай едва не пропустил честный и прямой, как истина, удар правой в левый глаз ― только скорость реакций и спасла.

― Что, прости?

― Тебе Хань сильно нравится? ― обречённо повторил Тао. ― Просто симпатяга или всё куда сложнее? Кратковременная страсть или...

― Я не могу представить этот мир без него. Это всё, что я могу сказать. И я бы предпочёл не обсуждать это. Ни с тобой, ни с кем-либо ещё.

― Как пафосно-то... ― тихо пробормотал Тао, озадаченный резкостью Кая и его сердитым взглядом. Впрочем, минуту спустя Тао уже приписал резкость Кая его ревнивости. Небось, ревновал Ханя к каждому столбу, но оно и понятно, ведь Хань действительно очень красивый ― его словно руками собирали строго по китайским канонам красоты, а не папа и мама делали традиционным способом, как всех.

Уже в молчании они старательно пытались достать друг друга прямыми и скользящими, не особо осторожничая и пуская в ход различные уловки. Тао отметил для себя, что он опытнее ― явно занимался больше и дольше. Кай казался совсем зелёным, зато с равновесием и скоростью реакций у него дела обстояли лучше, чем только можно было пожелать. При таком раскладе Тао всерьёз забеспокоился ― шансы навалять Каю стремительно таяли, как снег в котелке над мощным пламенем. А, ну да, танцы. Любой танцор ― желанный ученик в любой школе боевых искусств. Капуэра вон вообще сразу и танец, и боевое искусство. Умеешь одно, сможешь и второе. Легко. Основы-то одни и те же. Хотя если вспомнить искусство равновесия, то этому намного лучше учат как раз в танцах.

― Не зевай! ― Тао шарахнулся назад, когда перед глазами возникла раскрытая ладонь Кая. Тот успел остановить руку раньше, чем она влетела в скулу Тао.

― Да хватит вам уже, мокрые все... ― из угла окликнул их Сэхун.

― Ну нет, мы ещё не закончили, ― прорычал Тао и попытался сбить Кая с толка обманной подсечкой.

― Кай, ― позвал теперь Хань, и Кай отвлёкся тогда, когда делать этого не стоило. Он закусил губу от боли, когда последний удар Тао достиг-таки цели и прилетел ему в левый бок. Сбилось дыхание, вроде бы ничего, но Тао забеспокоился: Кай прикрыл глаза, поморщился и медленно опустился на колено, прижав левую перчатку к пострадавшему месту.

― Эй...

― Всё... нормально, ― сквозь зубы выдохнул Кай. ― Просто неожиданно. Где тут...

― Вон там, ― сообразив, о чём хотел спросить Кай, Тао махнул в сторону уборной. ― Тебе помочь?

Кай помотал головой, стянул перчатки и отдал их Тао, после чего убрался с глаз долой.

― Паршиво держит удар? ― задумчиво пробормотал Тао, жонглируя перчатками.

― Где Кай? ― потеребил его Хань.

― В сортире, а что?

― Ничего. Что-то вы прямо увлеклись.

― Ну так... Он здорово дерётся, знаешь?

Хань угукнул и поспешил в ту же сторону, куда убрёл Кай.

Следующим к Тао подкатил уже Сэхун: подкрался со спины, обнял и уткнулся носом в шею.

― Странный ты.

― Нет уж, странный не я, а этот парень. Как ларчик с сюрпризами. Так здорово дрался, а ушёл в пол всего от одного удара. И удар не такой уж серьёзный был. Как там твоя курсовая?

― Может, у него высокий болевой порог? Всякое бывает. Курсовая мне больше больно не делает. Хань ― гений. Да, надеюсь, ты закончил на сегодня с этим безобразием? ― Сэхун отобрал у Тао одну из перчаток.

― Ну что сразу «закончил»? Уже и потренироваться нельзя?

Сэхун тихо засмеялся, прижавшись губами к шее Тао плотнее.

― Можно. Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты сегодня отрубился не тогда, когда упадёшь в кровать, а немного позже. Или не немного.

― Иногда мне кажется, что тебе наплевать, сплю я или нет, ― чуть обиженно выдвинул обвинение Тао.

― Неправда. Такое было всего раз, когда ты мне снился. Долго ты мне это вспоминать будешь?

― Да я в жизни это не забуду! Спал, никого не трогал, проснулся ― трахают. Что это вообще?

― Знаешь, судя по реакции, тебе понравился такой будильник. Добавку ты точно просил.

― Не было такого!

― Было.

― Врёшь ты всё.

― Сам ты врёшь...

 

 

Красное на белом. Ещё капля и ещё. Кай резко повернул вентиль и вскинул голову. У его отражения в зеркале были красные от крови губы. Он сплюнул, набрал воды в ладонь и смыл красное с губ и подбородка. Во рту всё равно остался металлический привкус.

Кай осторожно потянул футболку вверх. На левом боку темнело крупное пятно. Пока багровое, но цвет постепенно становился более насыщенным. Паршиво.

Он вновь сунул руку под холодную струю, подержал, чтобы охладить посильнее, и прижал к ушибу. Немного, но легче. Хотя на такое он точно не рассчитывал. Выходит, надо быть не просто осторожным, а стараться никак и ничем себя не ранить, чтобы не сокращать отпущенное ему время. От спаррингов с Тао придётся отказаться.

Левый бок тянуло противной нудной болью, и Кай уже сожалел, что этим вечером чувствительность осталась на месте. Если бы он не ощущал левую половину тела, было бы проще.

Он медленно опустился на скамью у стены и снова прижал ладонь к боку, помассировал, но стало только хуже.

Ручка на двери повернулась, и внутрь заглянул Хань.

― Эй, всё хорошо? ― Этот вопрос вызывал желание кого-нибудь убить, потому что отвечать на него следовало с улыбкой и совершенно нормальным голосом ― утвердительно в любой ситуации.

― Да.

― Тогда почему такой бледный?

― Просто расплачиваюсь за глупость ― у Тао отличный удар, ― наступив на горло собственной гордости, солгал Кай и прикрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть на Ханя. Желанно и больно одновременно. Наверное, было бы лучше и не так больно, если бы в мире Кая никогда не существовало Ханя. Ни Ханя, ни его проклятых загадок, ни чёртовой генетики... Но, если подумать, Кай скоро вполне успешно может от всего этого избавиться. От всего мира разом.

― Дай поглядеть...

Кай поймал его руки, не позволив задрать футболку, и притянул к себе, обхватил за пояс и прижался щекой к груди ― как раз слева, где билось сердце. И он счастливо зажмурился, едва только Хань запустил пальцы в его волосы. Отзывчивое тело в руках, стук сердца под ухом, проворные пальцы в волосах ― осколок сказки, потерянный в реальности.

«Если ты меня придумал, значит, я тебе нужен, правда, Хань? Я тебе нужен любой? Даже если это ненадолго?»

― Ты ведь всё равно останешься? Со мной?

― Что? О чём ты? ― с недоумением пробормотал Хань, но продолжил пальцами ворошить тёмные пряди. ― Что с тобой такое сегодня?

― Ничего... Хань.

― Ну что? ― Демонстративный вздох, а в голосе ― улыбка. И Кай тоже улыбнулся невольно, крепче обхватил Ханя руками и сильнее прижался щекой к груди.

― Люблю тебя.

― Господи... ― снова вздохнул Хань и потянул его к себе, заставляя подняться с лавки. ― Нас люди ждут, мы же не дома. И уймись. Ну как, нормально? Идти сможешь?

Вместо ответа Кай послушно поднялся с лавки, привлёк Ханя ближе и прикоснулся пальцами к скуле, провёл медленно по щеке, подбородку и тронул губы. Сияющие глаза на безупречном лице, словно кусочек солнца или солнечный зайчик на белом фарфоре, ― тёплый, красивый, желанный...

Он смог остаться невозмутимым и не показать, насколько это больно.

― Кай? ― Нельзя давать поводы для беспокойства. Не Ханю. Ханю нужно улыбаться ― улыбка у него особенная.

― Идём. Всё хорошо. Всё просто отлично.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**◄ 17 ►**

 

 

 

В лабораторию они пришли раньше остальных, и Хань сразу устроился за монитором. Животные в клетках чувствовали себя прекрасно, и все данные подтверждали успешность проекта. Хань неохотно занялся заполнением журнала, но деваться всё равно некуда. Ход проекта отражался именно в журналах, и именно журналам после уделять пристальное внимание. Если защита проекта пройдёт блестяще, и сам проект получит «зелёный свет», Хань сможет написать свою первую полноценную монографию по генной инженерии и станет самым молодым в Корее и Китае специалистом в данной области. Это не освободит его от практики, но с ним уже будут считаться.

Великолепные перспективы немного кружили голову, несмотря на обычную самокритичность Ханя.

Краем глаза он наблюдал за слонявшимся по лаборатории Каем. Тот наблюдение заметил и перебрался к нему, уселся прямо на полу возле стула, сначала смотрел на монитор, затем потянулся, повертелся немного, повернулся спиной к стулу и уронил голову на бедро Ханя. Задумчиво изучал, глядя снизу вверх.

― Что? ― невольно спросил Хань, в очередной раз наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд.

― Ничего. Просто смотрю.

― Ты меня смущаешь, ― фыркнул Хань. ― Сколько можно пялиться?

― На тебя? Всю жизнь.

― Перестань...

― И не подумаю. ― Кай улыбнулся ему слабо и мягко, но глаза и впрямь не отвёл ― продолжал смотреть. ― Хань.

― Что? ― Он закусил губу и переключился на новую таблицу на мониторе.

― Что со мной не так?

― Э? ― Хань забыл о таблице и озадаченно уставился на Кая. Серьёзность в смуглом лице, вопросительный взгляд и лёгкая растерянность в чертах.

― Что со мной не так? Что во мне не так? Что... Что нужно сделать, чтобы ты... любил меня хоть немножко? ― с явным трудом добавил Кай и твёрдо сжал губы.

Это было слишком неожиданно и внезапно, и мысли в голове Ханя заметались беспорядочно. Он даже не представлял, как на это реагировать, а не то что отвечать.

― Но я...

― Нет, ― резко перебил его Кай и закрыл глаза, продолжив уже спокойнее и тише: ― не говори этого. Мы оба знаем, что это неправда. Ты просто... просто позволяешь мне любить тебя, но так, словно почему-то не можешь поступить иначе. Я тут думал... о тебе. Иногда ты ведёшь себя так, словно я что-то значу для тебя, но это всё равно не то и не так. Ты... ― Кай вздохнул, глаза не открыл, но жёстко добавил: ― Ты не любишь меня ― ты делаешь мне одолжение. Поэтому... просто скажи, что во мне не так? Чего не хватает, Хань? Что тебе мешает?

― Ты говорил, что не станешь требовать ответных чувств, ― напомнил Каю Хань, едва двигая губами. ― Ты говорил, что мои чувства ничего не могут изменить. Но теперь ты требуешь, чтобы я любил тебя?

Кай молча повернулся и уткнулся носом ему в живот. Хань в тишине ждал ответа, а его всё не было. Сам не понял, почему тронул пальцами жёсткие тёмные волосы и невесомо погладил.

― Прости меня, это так, ничего важного, ― глухо пробормотал Кай. ― Я не собираюсь ничего требовать, всё по-прежнему, просто... Просто... Это глупость, наверное, но я тут подумал кое о чём. И...

Хань запустил пальцы в его волосы, чтобы гладить и перебирать пряди уже смелее. Чтобы хватило терпения дождаться нового ответа.

― Просто я... Если бы ты мог любить меня какое-то время, совсем недолго, немного, просто чтобы... Не знаю, зачем. Просто так. Но немного. Ты... смог бы? Ну или хоть чисто гипотетически. Ты смог бы?

― Ничего не понял, ― честно признался Хань. ― Ты хочешь, чтобы я притворился?

Он отчётливо ощутил, как Кай вздрогнул от его слов, потом отстранился и отодвинулся. Хань смотрел на его прямую и неподвижную спину. Кай помотал головой спустя минуту и поднялся, бросив через плечо:

― Нет, притворяться точно не нужно.

Оставшись в зале в одиночестве, Хань пару минут листал таблицы, но ничего не видел толком, а если и видел, то не понимал, что именно он видит.

Прекрасно просто! Убедить Кая в своих чувствах, в их существовании, как советовал Бэкхён, у Ханя что-то ни черта не получалось. И если смотреть правде в глаза, то он сам всё и портил. Ведь мог же отвечать на вопросы Кая так, как надо. Просто каплю уверенности в голос добавить и сказать то, что Кай хотел услышать. Это же так легко!

Тогда почему, чёрт возьми, он отвечал не то и не так?

Хань откинулся на спинку стула и потёр лицо ладонями.

Он так далеко зашёл, столько всего сделал, что мыслилось некогда невозможным и неприемлемым... и не мог играть в любовь. Но какого чёрта? Почему вдруг Кай стал сам себе противоречить? Что ещё за идиотские вопросы? Или...

Хань взял со стола карандаш и слегка прикусил деревянный стержень, припоминая события проведённого в зале Тао вечера. Может быть, Кай просто насмотрелся на Тао и Сэхуна? Эти двое вместе уже давно и, похоже, вполне довольны друг другом. Нельзя сказать, что они выставляли свою связь на всеобщее обозрение и как-то ещё ею козыряли, но и не прятали тщательно и одержимо. Они вели себя... естественно, пожалуй, и выглядели счастливыми. Наверное, Каю захотелось чего-то подобного. Ведь могло же захотеться?

Хань вздохнул и небрежно бросил карандаш обратно на стол.

А не слишком ли многого Каю хотелось? Понятно, что с ним и с его желаниями нужно считаться, но разве мало уже того, что Хань спал с ним? Несомненно, Хань получал от этого удовольствие, но сказать, что его всё устраивало, он не мог. Он прекрасно знал, откуда Кай вообще взялся, сам приложил руку к его появлению на этом свете, но он и подумать не мог, насколько трудно быть для кого-то центром всего этого грёбаного мира.

Его убивало уже то, как смотрел на него Кай.

Кай смотрел на него так, словно он был богом. Но богом Хань не был. Хань был обычным человеком, и его всегда это более чем устраивало. Интересно, кто в таком случае сам Кай, если ему доставало смелости не просто любить «бога», но ещё и тащить «бога» в постель? Кажется, даже самые знаменитые богословы и философы не смогли бы дать ответ на этот вопрос. Хотя Хань, конечно же, утрировал. Как ни смотри на ситуацию, Кай любил его и постель во главу угла не ставил никогда ― всего лишь не мог вечно сдерживать свои желания и инстинкты.

В лабораторию шумно ввалились Бэкхён в обнимку с Чондэ и Минсок, нагруженный пакетами, как ослик.

― А, хён, ты представляешь? Чондэ решил податься в гении!

― Никуда я не решил... Бэкхён, ну-ка, убери лапу из моего кармана!

― А то что?

― А то оба получите пакетами по головам, если не снимете их с меня сейчас же, ― вмешался Минсок. ― А где твой подопечный? Дома оставил?

Хань поморщился и недовольно кивнул в сторону двери, за которой не так давно скрылся Кай.

― Если скажешь, что опять у вас холодная война, я за себя не отвечаю, ― мрачно предупредил Бэкхён, приступив к разгрузке Минсока. ― Ты хоть кормил его? Или так с утра и сидите без еды?.. Ясно. Чондэ, будь другом, хоть ты присмотри за Каем, чтобы он там в раковине не утопился от безответной любви. Хотя топятся вроде девицы, а Кай вряд ли каким-то боком... Минсок-хён, куда это ты собрался? А нарезать всё? А красиво разложить? И куда ты вообще нож подевал?

После появления Бэкхёна рассчитывать на тишину в лаборатории не приходилось вовсе. Ни тишины, ни мозгов, ни покоя ― Бэкхён покушался на всё сразу и вполне успешно. Невыносимый человек! Хань ума приложить не мог, как в такого вроде бы некрупного парня помещается столько всякой гремящей и бренчащей всячины, безумных идей и воистину дьявольской стервозности, изящно подкрашенной язвительностью и ироничностью сто-какого-то уровня прокачки.

― Ненавижу тебя, ― тихо пробормотал он в адрес деловитого Бэкхёна.

― Ври больше. Да ты просто умираешь от нежной ко мне любви и горячей страсти, ― немедленно ответил «шпилькой» Бэкхён, чем тут же спалил свой острейший в мире слух. ― Но обломись! Я люблю Кая, а тебя ― терпеть ненавижу.

Появившийся из-за двери в ту самую минуту Кай едва не споткнулся и не растянулся на полу, а шагавший следом Чондэ ехидно похихикал, оценив выражение лица Ханя.

― Сегодня будет смертоубийство.

― Возможно, не одно, ― невозмутимо отозвался от стола Минсок. ― Займитесь едой кто-нибудь, пока все живы и в здравии.

Едой занялись Бэкхён и Кай. Последний смыслил в этом ещё меньше Минсока, но под чутким руководством Бэкхёна без проблем расставлял коробки, тарелки и прочую муть на столе в нужных местах.

― Ты ничего не понимаешь в морепродуктах, ― громко вещал на всю лабораторию Бэкхён. ― Вот, к примеру, ты в курсе, что их нужно есть свежими? А ещё ― термообработке подвергать совсем чуточку. Если сильно, то потом еда тебе будет напоминать резину...

― Хён, ты откуда столько всего знаешь? ― негромко спросил Кай, свинтив крышку с бутылки вишнёвого сока.

― А это потому что я морепродукты люблю, ― подбоченившись, Бэкхён грозно взмахнул круглой ложкой. ― Мне тоже налей.

― Угу...

― Вот сюда смотри. Ты думаешь, это какие-то там водоросли, да? На самом деле, это вовсе не водоросли. Это шедевр японской кухни. Ты японскую кухню вообще как?

― А что это?

― А, ну да, ты же... Иди сюда.

Хань невольно отвёл глаза от таблиц и посмотрел на парочку у стола уже не украдкой, как до этого, а прямо поверх монитора. Чуть со стула не рухнул, когда изящные тонкие пальцы Бэкхёна обнаружились у чувственных губ Кая. Бэкхён кормил Кая шариками из морепродуктов и совершенно не беспокоился, что чужие губы время от времени прикасаются к кончикам его пальцев.

― Ну как? Пища богов, да?

Кай задумчиво промычал что-то и отпил из стакана вишнёвый сок.

― А теперь ― та-дам! ― гвоздь сегодняшнего застолья! Морской дьявол! Открой ротик!

Хань услышал шорох и уставился на собственные руки. Он уже минуту жестоко мял нужные распечатки, пока глазел на процесс кормления Кая.

Чёрт...

Он вскинул голову и чуть зубами не скрипнул от досады, потому что Бэкхён заботливо прижимал салфетку к уголку рта Кая.

На миг в голове промелькнула мысль, что Бэкхён мог бы занять место Ханя. Всего на миг, после чего эта мысль тут же канула в лету раз и навсегда, зато появилась мысль о том, что в виде трупа Бэкхён будет намного тише и менее проблемным, чем в виде живом.

― Хён, ты в порядке? ― чуть наклонившись к нему и даже не пытаясь спрятать ехидство, поинтересовался случившийся рядом Чондэ. ― Вдох и выдох. Полегче?

― Заткнись, ― мрачно буркнул Хань и опять уткнулся в монитор. Ну их всех к чёрту! Подумаешь, кого-то тут кормят с рук...

Предатель.

Скотина.

Шкура продажная.

И...

― Ой, тут я откусил немного, давай я тебе другой...

― Ничего.

― Ну как хочешь.

― А это не будет непрямой поцелуй? ― весело спросил Чондэ, по-прежнему наблюдая за Ханем.

― Подумаешь, ему нравится. Да, Кай? Ой, хён, ты чего глазами меня прожигаешь?

― Бэкхён...

― Да, мой котичек? ― Бэкхён невинно поморгал, глядя на Ханя с милейшей улыбкой на свете.

― Какая же ты сука! ― едва слышно, но с чувством проартикулировал губами он в ответ.

― Я тоже тебя люблю, хён. Кай, ещё хочешь?

Кай переводил немного растерянный взгляд с Бэкхёна на Ханя и обратно. Видимо, у него тоже были вместо ушей локаторы, так что он всё прекрасно расслышал.

― Кстати, у меня дома комната освободилась, да и ремонт там мы закончили, так что... ― Бэкхён вновь увлечённо стирал капельку соуса, оставшуюся в уголке рта Кая, салфеткой. ― Так что, если ты не желаешь видеть Кая у себя, я могу его забрать. У нас ему точно будет намного веселее. Кай, что скажешь?

― Хорошо, ― отозвался тот, слегка пожав плечами.

Хань почувствовал себя так, словно ему на голову внезапно вывернули ведро ледяной воды.

― Ты больше не хочешь жить у меня?

― Не хочу.

Хань выдержал прямой взгляд Кая, медленно поднялся со стула, обошёл столы с мониторами, ухватился за смуглую ладонь и потащил «шкуру продажную» за собой в уборную. Дверь захлопнулась за ними с грохотом.

― Какого чёрта? ― приступил к допросу Хань, надвигаясь на слегка ошарашенного Кая и заставляя его пятиться к стене. До тех пор, пока стена не встретилась с его спиной.

― Прости? ― Кай вскинул брови в недоумении.

― Ты собираешься жить у Бэкхёна?

― Собираюсь. Я помню, что ты этого хотел.

― Когда это... ― Хань осёкся, припомнив, что брякнул подобное в самом деле, но когда это было-то? ― Неважно. Что тебя не устраивает?

― Меня всё устраивает. Не устраивает тебя. Не хочу тебе мешать. Мне будет лучше, если ты будешь всем доволен. Если перееду к Бэкхёну, не буду напрягать тебя своим присутствием, ведь так?

― Я не говорил, что ты...

― Не надо делать мне одолжение, Хань, ― тихо попросил Кай, прямо глядя на него. ― Не надо идти ни на какие жертвы ― их уже более чем достаточно. Я тебе благодарен за всё, но я не хочу, чтобы ты мучился. Прости меня за эгоизм, за то, что тебе пришлось... сделать. Наверное, я просто надеялся до последнего, что ты... что мы... Что тебе будет просто хорошо, что ты будешь счастлив рядом со мной, но, кажется, мои чувства не приносят тебе ничего, кроме боли и необходимости идти на жертвы из-за меня. Я это понял. Осознал. Даже смирился, видишь? Я поживу у Бэкхёна ― всем так будет лучше. И тебе ― тоже.

― Господи, да я сейчас с ума сойду! ― вспыхнул окончательно сбитый с толка и уже разъярённый Хань. ― Какого чёрта? Что с тобой такое творится? То ты домогаешься до последнего, втолковываешь, как сильно меня любишь, то тут же заявляешь, что никому и ничего нафиг не нужно и драпаешь к Бэкхёну? Что это вообще за бред? И как тебя понимать прикажешь? Как в такой ситуации мне вообще понять, что я должен чувствовать и почему? Или тебе просто так нравится надо мной издеваться? Поздравляю! Ты вынес мне мозг окончательно! И заткнись! Слушать не желаю! С меня уже хватит сегодняшнего бреда! Разок всего вышел из дома один, а вернулся таким, будто подменили. Ведь всё же хорошо было! Какая муха тебя укусила?

Кай отвернулся и попытался отлипнуть от стены, но Хань упёрся ему ладонью в грудь, не позволив сбежать.

― Значит, хочешь, чтобы я тебя любил, да?

― Я уже ничего не хочу, ― огрызнулся Кай. ― Спасибо, не надо. Я ведь сказал, не надо притворяться и не надо делать мне одолжение.

― Я люблю тебя с того самого момента, когда ты только появился в этом мире.

― Я же сказал... ― Кай заткнулся, закусил губу и посмотрел на Ханя. Хань без труда читал в его лице недоверие, сомнения и немой вопрос.

― Смотрел, как ты растёшь, каждую минуту твоей жизни я был рядом. Этого мало? Ты был для меня как... ребёнок. Теперь это уже по-другому, но... Почему ты так торопишься? Почему отнимаешь у меня время? Нельзя ведь за один миг всё понять и...

― Можно, ― внезапно возразил Кай. ― Мне хватило секунды.

Что тут можно было ответить, Хань просто не представлял. Он никогда не влюблялся за одну секунду. Ни в кого. А Кай... Простые и неправильные черты ― все до единой, смуглая кожа, гибкое и сильное тело. В целом ― совершенство. Личное совершенство Ханя, созданное его собственными руками и разумом. Его дитя, но не...

― Видишь? Это бесполезно, ― вздохнув, покачал головой Кай и немного отстранил его. ― Ты даже не понимаешь, о чём я говорю. Ты думаешь сначала о себе, а потом только...

― А ты? Ты о себе не думаешь?

― Зачем, если у меня есть ты? То есть... ― Кай нахмурился и помрачнел, потом с усилием сам себя поправил: ― Был. Ты ведь не веришь, что я думаю о тебе всё время, а значит, могу всегда о тебе позаботиться. Ты в меня не веришь, понимаешь? Я кажусь тебе настолько ненастоящим? Настолько бесполезным? Настолько... идиотом, который ничего не понимает и не замечает?

― Хватит.

― Именно. Поэтому мне лучше перебраться к Бэкхёну, пока мы ещё не успели ни о чём пожалеть.

― Почему опять... ― Хань сжал кулаки, зажмурился и с яростью прошипел: ― Бэкхён? Хватит уже повторять его имя!

― Потому что он тоже... мой.

― Что?

― Он ведь сделал не меньше, чем ты, так? Не знаю, кого из вас называть папой, а кого мамой, но вы оба мои.

Хань немо открывал и закрывал рот, пытаясь прийти в себя и постичь логику Кая. Мало ему было Бэкхёна, так теперь и этот вот умник доморощенный решил характер показать.

― Но он любит меня, ― безжалостно добил его Кай.

― Он просто пошутил, когда ляпнул, что...

― Я знаю, но я не об этом.

― Прекрасно, то есть, ты тоже его любишь, а мне всё это время заливал о чувствах, чтобы...

― Хань.

― Что?

― Перестань городить чушь. Я вовсе не имел в виду подобные отношения. Я всего лишь сказал, что Бэкхён любит меня. И его любовь осязаемее твоей. Она настоящая. Наверное, стоит называть его папой, а тебя ― мамой. Говорят, сыновья обычно выбирают себе тех, кто напоминает им мать. Наверное, именно поэтому я выбрал... тебя. И ошибся. Мне нужно было выбрать вовсе не тебя, а...

Хань сам не понял, как его рука легла Каю на затылок, как пальцы запутались в тёмных волосах, и как его губы прижались к губам Кая.

― Ты закончил испытывать моё терпение на прочность своим бредом? ― шёпотом спросил он чуть позже.

― А подействовало? ― слабо улыбнулся Кай, невесомо потёрся кончиком носа о его щеку.

― Сейчас узнаешь, ― пробормотал Хань, нащупав пряжку ремня на джинсах Кая.

― Не нужно, я вовсе не...

― Заткнись, хорошо? Ты прилежно нарывался сегодня весь день, вот и радуйся теперь.

― Но я же не...

― Помолчи.

― Хань, я ведь спросил тогда не просто так. Но это не значит, что ты должен...

― Господи, ты уймёшься или нет? ― Хань добрался до пуговицы.

― Подожди, мы же ещё не закончили...

― Что именно? ― Хань бесшумно расстегнул молнию. ― Ты спросил, могу ли я тебя любить, так? Чудно. Просто подумай сам.

― У меня уже голова раскалывается от мыслей, ― рыкнул Кай, перехватив его руки за запястья и не позволив залезть к нему в брюки. ― Я не хочу, чтобы ты притворялся. Я серьёзно спросил. И я не собирался и не собираюсь тебя заставлять. Ты не виноват, если не можешь...

― Как же ты мне надоел... Ты допущен в мою постель, если помнишь.

― При чём тут постель? Мне нравится там спать ― вот и всё.

― А меня лапать?

― Тоже нравится, ― слегка покраснел Кай. ― Но я вообще-то о большем... Чёрт, о чём мы вообще говорим?

― О том, способен ли я тебя любить, ― любезно напомнил Хань, не позволив Каю сменить тему и вновь умело отсекая все пути к отступлению. ― Ты прав, мне пришлось пойти на жертвы, но я сделал это не потому, что так надо. То есть, сначала я думал именно так. Но это ― сначала. Скажи это ещё раз.

― Что именно? ― опешил Кай.

― То, что пытался сказать мне прямо здесь... чёрт, ты лучше не нашёл места, чем сортир? Так вот, скажи мне то, что пытался сказать здесь же, но когда я не понял и оттолкнул тебя.

― Ты о... ― Кай нахмурился, коротко кивнул и поцеловал Ханя. Мягко и нежно, с огнём, который старательно сдерживали, убавляя жар ровно настолько, чтобы согреть, залить светом, но не обжечь. Пылкость, глубина, бережность... Хань обнял Кая, прижавшись плотнее, и решительно ответил на поцелуй. Кай должен был поверить этой решительности. Не имел права не поверить. Хань даже сам себе сейчас верил.

Отстранившись немного, он опустился на колени и медленно потянул джинсы с бельём с узких бёдер, обнажая кожу, что рядом со светло-голубой тканью казалась почти шоколадной. Игра на контрастах ― красиво.

― Хань, не ну...

Кай подавился продолжением, потому что Хань всё с той же решительностью накрыл ладонью его член, одновременно слегка толкнув и заставив спиной прислониться к стене. Игра в слова закончилась, и Ханю требовалось всё его новообретённое мастерство, чтобы заставить Кая потерять голову. Он собирался поиграть с его телом, и эта игра обещала быть намного увлекательнее, чем любая другая. Может быть, Кай и уступал Ханю в чувственности, но именно на самой чувствительной части тела Хань собирался сосредоточить всё своё внимание.

Он прикоснулся ладонями к узким бёдрам с нежностью, погасив именно ею мятежность Кая. Услышал судорожный вдох и слабо улыбнулся, повёл ладонями по смуглой коже, ощущая под ней жар и собственными глазами наблюдая желанную реакцию. Оставалось лишь немного податься вперёд, чтобы сомкнутые губы тронули головку. Хань легонько потёрся губами и разомкнул их, чтобы обхватить член и с мучительной для Кая медлительностью впустить в рот чуть глубже. Обвёл языком и всё с той же медлительностью отстранился. Обхватил пальцами у основания, разглядывая блестевшую от его слюны головку. Ему по-прежнему это нравилось ― смотреть на Кая. На всего Кая.

Пальцы неторопливо прошлись по всей длине, обратно, ещё пару раз ― чуть быстрее, так, чтобы под кожей отчётливее ощущались твёрдость, ток крови, чтобы можно было проследить каждую венку, чтобы поймать в ладонь яички и легонько сжать ― до тихого низкого стона вверху, над головой. Если Кай продолжит в том же духе, Хань тут сам кончится... от одного его голоса. Но у Кая невероятный голос в такие мгновения, сводящий с ума.

Хань провёл языком с одной стороны, с другой и вновь охватил ствол мягкими губами, сжал плотнее и задал уверенный чёткий ритм. Пальцами он продолжал сжимать у основания или ласкать яички.

Кай положил ладонь на его голову. Хань успел испугаться, что сейчас его заставят двигаться с иным ритмом или попытаются придержать, но Кай не сделал ни первого, ни второго. Он просто слегка касался головы: то ли гладил, то ли проверял, настоящий ли Хань, правда это или сон.

Языком по твёрдому и горячему, чтобы хриплым шёпотом ― его имя. Взять в рот поглубже, чтобы над головой у него ― низкий стон на грани слышимости. Чужие пальцы в волосах, а собственные уже на узких и сильных бёдрах.

Это затягивало. Вроде бы старался Хань, а удовольствие получал только Кай, но это всё равно затягивало. Не объяснить и не понять, но Хань продолжал с увлечённостью, время от времени немного отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть или на блестящую от его слюны плоть, или на Кая в целом. Оба зрелища были захватывающими и возбуждающими. Хотя, наверное, Кай не оценил бы комплимент, если бы Хань сказал ему, что у него красивый член. Впрочем, это даже звучало как-то глупо, пусть и соответствовало истине на все сто.

Хань растягивал удовольствие и мучил Кая, не позволяя ему кончить, довольно долго. Только когда устал, позволил себе довести игру до закономерного финала, затем лениво провёл языком по коже, слизывая тёплые капли. И вздрогнул, когда внезапно распахнулась дверь.

Хань отпрянул от бёдер Кая и повернул голову, машинально провёл кончиком языка по губам и мысленно подвёл черту: «Зашибись просто...»

На пороге застыл с нечитаемо-непроницаемым выражением на лице Минсок.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**◄ 18 ►**

 

 

 

Хань потянулся, потом зарылся поглубже в скомканное одеяло, нашарил подушку и накрыл ею голову. Противный писк никуда не пропал и проник даже под подушку, продолжая терзать уши Ханя. Он сердито выбрался из-под подушки и одеяла, ухватил будильник, выключил, после чего забрался обратно в своеобразный кокон из одеяла и закрыл глаза.

Вчера Хань устал, как собака. Слегка ныла челюсть после активных упражнений с Каем, и ещё мозги скрипели после всей той кучи глупых отговорок ― Хань изобретал их, лишь бы только не оставаться вдвоём с Минсоком и не начинать неприятную беседу. А ведь Минсок пытался поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз. Пытался, но так и не смог ― Хань выкрутился.

Кстати, о Кае...

Хань резко сел на кровати и огляделся. Нет, не показалось. Он проснулся в полном одиночестве. Все подушки и одеяла ― только его. И никакого обнажённого Кая рядом. Даже странно и немного не по себе, потому что Хань привык просыпаться и ощущать тёплое дыхание на спине между лопатками, руки, обнимающие его за пояс...

― Кай? ― тихо позвал Хань с недоверием в голосе. Хоть это и было глупым, но он откинул одеяло и поворошил подушки. Напрасно. Заглянул под кровать, но и там Кая не нашёл.

Хань завернулся в одеяло и прошлёпал босыми ступнями в ванную, затем ― в гостиную напоследок сунулся в кабинет. Кай лежал на диване, отвернувшись лицом к спинке и закутавшись в простыни.

Хань подобрался поближе к дивану и попытался понять, спит Кай или уже проснулся. Разобрать оказалось сложно: спокойное лицо, плотно сомкнутые веки, ровное дыхание, но уверенности в крепком сне никакой.

― Кай?

Хань шагнул к дивану и присел на край.

Кай медленно повернулся и вытянулся на спине, провёл ладонью по глазам.

― Ты что тут делаешь?

― Сплю.

― Обычно ты тут не спишь.

― Ты сказал, что я могу спать тут, ― Кай безмятежно пожал плечами.

― А ты сказал, что тебе нравится спать в моей постели, ― напомнил Хань. ― Что-то изменилось?

Кай изучал его взглядом пару минут, слегка прикусив нижнюю губу.

― Не знаю, ― соизволил ответить наконец.

― А кто знает? ― сердито буркнул Хань.

― Обычно всё знаешь ты. Тебе, наверное, виднее, изменилось что-то или нет. ― Кай медленно сел, выпутал ноги из простыни, сдвинул чуть Ханя и опустил ступни на пол. Узкие ступни, обтянутые смуглой кожей, с выступающими косточками и заметными жилами... Хань разглядывал их пару минут. Прежде чем перевести взгляд на лицо Кая и убедиться, что холод сквозил не только в его голосе, но и отпечатался в каждой чёрточке, в глубине зрачков, в твёрдой складке полных губ.

― Хочешь мне что-нибудь сказать? ― тихо спросил Хань.

Пристальный взгляд в ответ и немного пугающее молчание.

― Помнишь, я тебе говорил как-то... Если я чем-то тебя обидел или причинил боль... скажи мне об этом. Кай?

Всё тот же пристальный взгляд, но уже не холодный, а болезненный. Словно Каю в самом деле было больно. По-настоящему. Во всех смыслах.

― Кто я? ― едва слышно, хрипло, с почти осязаемой мукой в голосе.

― Ты... ― Мысли Ханя метались в голове, сворачивались в пёстрый ком и не позволяли себя поймать. Он просто не знал, что должен ответить. Ни один ответ ― даже самый простой ― не шёл на ум.

― Неважно. ― Кай отвернулся, вздохнул и так же тихо спросил о другом: ― Кто я... для тебя?

В повисшей утомительной тишине они старательно отводили глаза друг от друга. Но это не могло так вот продолжаться. Хань знал с самого начала, что рассказать правду Каю придётся. Когда-нибудь, но придётся. Теперь уже глупо бояться и всё время убегать от вопросов и ответов.

― Ты не готов услышать ответ. Не сейчас. Я расскажу тебе всё... но позднее. Пока просто... ― Хань с трудом сглотнул вдруг возникший в горле ком из горечи и неуверенности, ― просто верь мне. И подожди немного.

Чтобы хоть как-то успокоить Кая, Хань тронул пальцами спутанные после сна тёмные волосы, погладил, провёл ладонью по плечу в мимолётной ласке и решил, что было бы неплохо согреть Кая парой поцелуев и жаркими объятиями. Обычно это работало. Он уже увереннее прикоснулся к смуглой коже на груди, после чего решил для начала вновь уложить Кая на диван, поэтому надавил ладонью слева, немного ниже груди. Его руку отшвырнули в сторону с тихим, но болезненным шипением. Кай напряжённо замер с прикрытыми глазами и прижатой к боку ладонью.

― Что...

― Ничего.

Хань попытался отобрать у Кая простыню и взглянуть на левый бок поближе, но успеха не добился.

― Просто синяк. После тренировки у Тао. Ты попал как раз на него, ― глухо объяснил Кай и чуть отодвинулся. Хань тут же придвинулся, не позволив сбежать от себя, и вновь вцепился в белую ткань.

― Хочу взглянуть...

― Нет. Ты не хочешь. И я не твой пациент.

― Какой ещё?.. Я просто посмотрю!

― Не нужно!

― Нужно!..

― Я не хочу!

Хань умолк, потому что трудно говорить, когда горло сжимают сильные пальцы. Сжимают твёрдо, до боли, не позволяя сделать ни вдох, ни выдох. И трудно говорить, когда дар речи пропадает из-за страха. Прямо сейчас Кай не выглядел привычно влюблённым или чуть растерянным, прямо сейчас он выглядел так, будто его переполняла ненависть. И именно себя Хань ощущал объектом этой ненависти. Хань задыхался, не сводил глаз с Кая и пытался различить ещё что-нибудь в его лице помимо ненависти. Честно говоря, он сейчас вообще не узнавал Кая.

Два гулких удара сердца.

Пальцы на шее Ханя дрогнули.

Кай смотрел на него с немым вопросом в глазах, потом уставился на его шею и на собственную руку, сжимавшую эту самую шею. Знакомая растерянность, недоумение, разочарование, тревога, чувство вины, боль и мольба ― всё это отразилось сразу в каждой чёрточке смуглого лица. Потом Кай притянул его к себе, крепко обнял и прижался губами к виску.

― Прости...

Хань зажмурился, уловив, как бешено бьётся сердце в груди Кая. Тот был так близко, что различать быстрые удары не составляло труда. Ещё Кай крупно дрожал, цеплялся за него руками и с трудом дышал. Почти как во время того приступа, когда Ханю пришлось делать ему искусственное дыхание.

― Прости... Всё неважно. Я всего лишь... люблю тебя. Прости.

Кай чуть отстранился, погладил его лицо кончиками пальцев, осыпал лёгкими поцелуями, поймал руки, сжал в своих ладонях и тоже принялся прикасаться губами ― невесомо и с такой нежностью, что Ханю стало не по себе.

― Ты... ― Вопросительный взгляд и нервно закушенная губа сбили Ханя с мысли. Он осторожно высвободил руки и дотронулся до тёплой и по-утреннему шершавой щеки. Кай тут же потёрся щекой о его ладонь и запрокинул голову, позволив его пальцам соскользнуть на гибкую шею. Хань медленно прочертил линию от подбородка до ключицы, потом повёл рукой от ключицы к плечу.

Кай следил за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц и не двигался, позволяя прикасаться к себе так, как того хотелось Ханю. Чуть прищурился, когда Хань запустил пальцы в его волосы, разбирая спутанные пряди, и совсем прикрыл глаза, едва Хань прикоснулся к его губам. Обводить кончиком пальца контур было приятно ― точно так же приятно, как удерживать руками за плечи и изучать губы Кая губами собственными.

Хань немного отстранился и вновь наткнулся на вопросительный взгляд. Тот самый взгляд, что постоянно выбивал его из колеи и смущал разум. Под этим взглядом Хань всегда терялся и резко глупел.

― Мне надо в лабораторию. Это ненадолго. Побудешь дома, хорошо? Купить что-нибудь? ― торопливо отбарабанил Хань и отвернулся. Отвернулся, но всё равно продолжал чувствовать, как именно Кай смотрит на него. Скосил глаза и невольно сглотнул. Не то чтобы Кай пугал его... Хотя...

«Он прекрасно знает, какое производит впечатление, и прекрасно умеет этим пользоваться. Он умный. И хитрый... Но это не всё. Не знаю, как это сказать лучше, но у него как будто нет никаких внутренних блоков и ограничений. И когда ты считаешь его ребёнком, ты ошибаешься именно по этой причине. У детей тоже нет внутренних блоков и ограничений, но с каждым прожитым днём дети обретают их ― слой за слоем. Они принимают рамки общества, обретают опыт, страхи и прочее. Комплексы ― сюда же. А у твоего друга ничего этого нет. Создаётся обманчивое впечатление наивности. Но это не наивность. Это называется иначе».

Умный. Хитрый. Без внутренних блоков.

Хань не хотел думать об этом, но невольно вспоминал слова Тао и недавнюю вспышку ярости, складывал их, рассматривал со всех сторон и никак не мог принять полностью то, на что Тао намекал ему.

А Тао намекал, что Кай опасен. Если внести все необходимые поправки ― опасен для собственного создателя. Именно из-за любви. И ситуация усложнялась, потому что Хань по-прежнему ничего не знал об оригинале Кая. Пытался узнать, но толку-то...

Хань погладил притихшего Кая по голове и убрёл в душ. Пока он приводил себя в порядок, Кай сделал ему кофе, затем молча наблюдал за лёгким перекусом и казался обычным. После завтрака Хань торопливо надел ботинки, шагнул к двери, поколебался, но всё же поймал Кая за руку, притянул к себе и наградил быстрым поцелуем, после чего пулей вылетел из квартиры.

У лифта Хань машинально прикоснулся к собственной шее. Под тонким шарфом там прятались следы от пальцев. Чтобы помнить о них, прикасаться не требовалось. И смотреться в зеркало тоже было не нужно.

О том, что сделал Кай не так давно, напоминала боль.

 

 

 

Он стоял под упругими струями с закрытыми глазами и пытался достичь того состояния, что называлось внутренней пустотой. Просто чтобы забыть всё, что он знал. Или не всё, но большую часть. И теперь он хорошо понимал, почему «многие знания несут многие беды». Было бы проще, если бы он по-прежнему не понимал, что с ним происходит и почему.

Кай опустил голову и неохотно открыл глаза. На левом боку осталась память об ударе Тао в виде тёмно-фиолетовой «розы». Синяк уже достиг сантиметров пятнадцати в диаметре и не собирался на этом останавливаться.

Кай осторожно провёл пальцами по левому боку и прикинул своё состояние на данный момент. Рёбра целы, но под синяком боль уходила как будто на глубину, значит, повреждения не только внешние. Или они были внешними, а потом...

Он нахмурился, заметив краем глаза что-то странное под ногами. Чтобы было ещё веселее... К стоку бежала алая от крови вода. Левая пятка, конечно.

Кай осторожно присел на бортик и закинул левую ногу на правое колено, полюбовался на пятку. Как он и предполагал, Сэхун провёл операцию блестяще, но организм не справлялся. Скорость восстановления клеток либо слишком медленная, либо связи внутри клеток слишком слабые.

Он дотянулся до аптечки, порылся внутри и достал последнюю бутылку с клеем. Если Хань оставил где-нибудь карту, надо найти и сходить в аптеку. Одной бутылки клея хватит только на один день. Наверное. А может, и не хватит.

Кай залил рану клеем, крепко сжал пятку и торопливо затянул бинтом так, чтобы повязка держалась плотно и надёжно, не позволяла краям раны расходиться. Заодно он закрепил на корпусе эластичный бинт повыше пояса ― поверх синяка. Бинт ничего не давал, в общем-то, зато так легче было двигаться, внутренняя боль меньше отвлекала. К счастью, боль часто пропадала, когда левая часть тела уже привычно теряла чувствительность.

Кай медленно оделся, выбрался из ванной и хотел заняться частными вопросами генетики, но не успел. Звонок в дверь заставил сначала отложить планы на время, а потом ― пересмотреть вовсе.

Потому что за дверью Кай обнаружил Минсока.

 

 

 

― Переделать... Переделать... И это. Это тоже... И вот это! ― Бэкхён положил перед Ханем очередной лист с расчетными таблицами, подумал и бухнул сразу всю папку. ― Переделать всё.

― С ума сошёл? ― возмутился Хань.

― Если тут кто с ума и сошёл, то только ты. Это твои косяки и ошибочные расчёты, ― подбоченившись, ответил ему Бэкхён. ― Не знаю, чем и о чём ты думал, но ты сам посмотри. Давай! Просто одним глазком глянь и убедись, насколько невнимательным ты был. Видишь? Я бы переделал за тебя, но это твоя сфера. Я могу найти ошибки, но рассчитать всё полностью ― нет. Специализация другая, знаешь ли.

― Ладно... ― Хань поворошил листы и тяжко вздохнул. ― А Минсок где?

― Собирался к родне ещё вчера. Горишь желанием с ним увидеться?

― Не особо.

― Ты что-то ему сказал? Вчера он казался очень расстроенным.

― Ни полслова не сказал. Просто... ― Хань махнул рукой. ― Неважно.

― Кай?

― Что? ― Он едва не выронил листы.

― Как он?

― В смысле?

― Он выглядит... ― Бэкхён опустился на край стола, скрестил ноги в лодыжках и помялся, подбирая слова. ― Не то чтобы я паникую, просто в последнее время... ты ничего не замечал?

― Например? ― Хань уткнулся в монитор, стараясь не смотреть на Бэкхёна.

― Он кажется несколько рассеянным.

― Он всегда таким казался.

― Ну... ещё кажется немного усталым.

― Усталым?

― Или... не знаю... серым? И если вдруг что, не даётся в руки для осмотра. Даже когда в последний раз анализы проводили, датчики он сам крепил на себя. Ни мне, ни Чондэ не позволил заняться этим.

― Учитывая его склонность к мальчикам...

― Хён, перестань.

Хань потёр лицо ладонями и снова вздохнул.

― Извини.

― Что-то случилось?

― Нет... Нет! ― отрезал Хань и с силой долбанул по клавише, чтобы запустить программу анализа данных.

― Что у тебя с шеей?

― Ничего. Не лезь не в своё дело, хорошо?

― Хён.

― Ну что? Что? ― Хань подорвался со стула. ― Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? После всего, что я сделал для него, ты по-прежнему думаешь о нём больше, чем обо мне? А я тебе не кажусь серым и уставшим? Нет? Не кажусь тебе рассеянным? А вот это... ― Хань схватил со стола листы с таблицами, потряс ими и бросил обратно, ― это, наверное, так, чистая случайность, да?

― Возможно, ― невозмутимо отозвался Бэкхён. ― Но ты знал, на что идёшь. И у тебя был выбор. У Кая выбора не было и нет. Да, поэтому я буду больше думать о нём, чем о тебе, уж прости. Он добрый и ласковый, как котёнок. Я вообще не представляю, откуда все эти проблемы берутся у тебя с ним.

― Этот «ласковый котёнок» час назад пытался меня придушить, но, я так понимаю, это не представляет для тебя интереса.

Бэкхён с задумчивым видом демонстративно оглядел обмотанную шарфом шею Ханя и фыркнул.

― Ты жив, здоров и выглядишь на миллион кредитов. Тебе не кажется, что ты делаешь из мухи слона? Что стало триггером?

― Понятия не имею.

― Хён, твоё образование не позволяет тебе отделываться подобными ответами. Что спровоцировало его?

― Я не знаю. Правда. Это было... ― Хань медленно опустился на стул и задумчиво потёр подбородок. ― Это не напоминало ни один из классических случаев. Я, правда, не представляю работу его эмоциональных механизмов. Иногда его поведение предельно логично и последовательно, а потом ― вдруг ― всё меняется.

― Каковы закономерности?

― Их нет. Никакой системы.

Хань помахал рукой в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд Бэкхёна.

― Серьёзно. Ты же знаешь, я бы заметил непременно. Но. Ничего. Никакой систематичности. Никаких общих моментов. Всего одна деталь совпадала.

― Какая?

― Симпатика. Всегда все признаки. Физические реакции есть, они одинаковы. И всё. Больше ничего общего. Ну и... хотя я не уверен...

― Что ещё?

― Он успокаивается, когда прикасается ко мне, держится за меня. Какое-то время требуется, конечно, но он успокаивается.

Бэкхён сунул руки в карманы, покивал и помолчал пару минут, размышляя о чём-то.

― Хён, ты уверен, что никогда прежде не встречал никого, похожего на Кая?

― Точно нет.

― Уверен?

― Боже мой, да! У него такое лицо, какое я вряд ли бы забыл при всём желании. Я никогда прежде не встречал ни одного человека, хоть немного похожего на него. Впервые я увидел его в биокамере ― это совершенно точно.

― Хён...

― Что?

Бэкхён выдержал длинную паузу, после чего тихо уточнил:

― Хён, ты ведь не боишься его?

В лаборатории повисла тишина, после чего к беседе присоединился Чондэ, о котором все успели благополучно забыть:

― Потому что если ты его боишься, у нас возникает серьёзная проблема.

― Какая? ― едва слышно уточнил Хань.

― Проблема Урана, хён. Когда творец боится, он не может это скрыть. Не от того, кого создал. А понимание, что ты не можешь спрятать страх, будет тебя злить. И свою злость ты будешь ― вольно или невольно ― срывать на Кае. Твоё недовольство собственным страхом будет бить по нему в первую очередь. Вместо твоей любви он получит всё это. Рано или поздно...

― Именно. Если ты его боишься, тебе нельзя оставаться с ним наедине. Это может плохо кончиться. Потому что, хён, от любви до ненависти... сам понимаешь. И если дать ему любовь ты не можешь, остаётся только вариант номер два. И в этом ключе меня начинает беспокоить шарфик на твоей шее. Хён, кстати... Э... Когда вы... гм... были близки, Кай проявлял... как бы так... ну-у-у... жестокость? Или какие-нибудь... какие-нибудь...

Хань сжал кулаки, чтобы удержать все уместные и не очень эмоции в себе.

― Нет. Никогда. И в меня он засовывал исключительно пальцы или член. Ты это хотел знать? Ещё что-нибудь тебя интересует? В данной сфере.

― На мне срывать злость тоже не надо, ― невозмутимо сообщил ему Бэкхён. ― Я же спросил об этом не из праздного любопытства. То есть, склонности к садизму у него не наблюдается?

― Если помнишь, это не помешало ему оттянуться по полной на Хэнке.

― И когда он стрелял в тире... ― Чондэ умолк под пристальными взглядами Ханя и Бэкхёна. ― Что? Ну сами вспоминайте тогда. Когда он стрелял, смотрел очень холодно на цели. Как будто ему всё равно, что выступает в качестве мишени.

― Мы уже предполагали, что оригинал ― военный. Это вполне возможно. Остаточные навыки.

― Да знаю я. Я о другом тут вам толкую. ― Чондэ плюхнулся на стул и потянулся. ― Я о том, что таких людей учат держать всё под контролем. Особенно ― себя. Особенно ― эмоции. Поэтому тут трудно сказать, насколько он агрессивен от природы. Он может быть жестоким, просто не позволяет себе проявлять это. Вот и всё.

― Господи, да о чём мы вообще говорим? ― Хань уронил голову на руки и зажмурился. ― Мы столько всего хотели сделать. Столько важного и нужного всем людям...

― А, в итоге, не можем сделать хорошо всего одному человеку, которого создали сами, ― ядовито продолжил Бэкхён.

― Это сложнее, чем казалось. Бэкхён, скинь мне ещё раз результаты всех тестов. Вообще всех, что мы проводили за это время ― с самого начала эксперимента.

― Собираешься торчать тут пару суток безвылазно?

― Хоть неделю, если потребуется. Должно быть хоть что-то. Что-то, что мы пропустили или не заметили. Что-то, что может всё объяснить. Или я это найду, или не вылезу отсюда вовсе.

 

 

 

Кай неторопливо переступал ногами по влажному песку и следил за набегавшими на берег волнами. На Минсока он не смотрел. Тот шёл по сухому песку слева от Кая и пока молчал. Наверное, ситуация казалась им обоим странной и нелепой, потому что прежде Минсок не особенно возился с Каем. Пожалуй, из всей четвёрки студентов именно он относился к Каю ровно и спокойно. Чондэ и Бэкхён норовили Кая побаловать как ребёнка и потискать как плюшевую игрушку. Хань... тут всё было слишком уж сложно для одного конкретного определения.

Или даже для двух.

Определений.

Тем не менее, всё это не отменяло визита Минсока и его планов на какой-то разговор. Кай предполагал, что разговор серьёзный. Скорее всего, разговор коснётся Ханя. И того, чему Минсок не так давно стал свидетелем. Стоило лишь подумать об этом, как тут же возникло желание исчезнуть, только бы разговор не начался вовсе. Если уж не удаётся о чём-нибудь договориться с Ханем напрямую, то о чём можно договориться через посредника? Хотя...

Кай подумал, что Минсок знает Ханя уже несколько лет, они друзья и должны по идее понимать друг друга. Быть может, Минсок скажет что-то такое, что в самом деле поможет разобраться в ситуации и поможет Каю стать ближе к Ханю. Ближе ― во всех смыслах.

― Хён... ― начал первым Кай и умолк, заметив, что Минсок тоже собрался заговорить. Пауза подзатянулась. Видимо, Минсок тоже пытался решить, кому из них говорить раньше. Поскольку процесс решения явно занял больше времени, чем рассчитывали они оба, Кай продолжил, раз уж сказал хотя бы слово. ― Хён, о чём ты хотел поговорить? О Хане?

― В том числе, ― тихо отозвался Минсок и остановился. Кай сделал ещё пару шагов, оглянулся и вздохнул.

Минсок с сосредоточенным выражением на лице сунул руки в карманы брюк, покачнулся, перенося вес с носков на пятки и обратно, потом вновь двинулся вперёд вдоль кромки прибоя. Кай машинально зашагал следом.

― Хотя, наверное, я больше хотел поговорить о тебе, ― продолжил на ходу Минсок.

― Обо мне? ― переспросил Кай ― ничего лучшего ему в голову не пришло, а оставить фразу без реакции ему показалось глупым и неуместным.

― Да. Почему ты позволяешь ему всё это?

― Что? ― Он настолько опешил от подобного вопроса, что невольно притормозил. Пришлось догонять Минсока, который не собирался останавливаться.

― Если он к чему-то принуждает тебя...

― Он не...

― Я понимаю, что для тебя Хань ― особенный. Очень особенный. Но не обязательно доводить всё вплоть до этого. Конечно, он многое сделал для тебя, но это не даёт ему права претендовать на тебя до такой степени.

― Хён...

― И я понимаю, что ты стараешься защитить его. Я вовсе не ругаю. Ну то есть... в чём-то я даже его понимаю, но всё это... вот это...

― Хён...

― Погоди! ― Минсок резким жестом велел не перебивать его. ― Когда Хань всё это только запланировал, он понимал, что будет трудно. И понимал, что ты тоже будешь особенным человеком для всех нас. Конечно, необходимо соблюдать определённые этические нормы, которыми пренебрегать недопустимо, однако это зашло слишком уж далеко. Ты понимаешь? Ты вовсе не обязан так поступать, как хочется ему. Ты учишься, уже многое знаешь наверняка, ты способен сам делать выводы и принимать решения. Мы рассчитывали на несколько иной результат, но в твоём случае постоянно приходится сдвигать график и всё менять.

― График... ― медленно повторил Кай, разглядывая спину идущего впереди Минсока. ― И всё было запланировано?

― Хань пока не рассказывал тебе в деталях об эксперименте, правильно?

― Об эксперименте он мне не рассказывал, ― выдержав паузу, подтвердил Кай. ― А эксперимент, я так понимаю, касается меня?

Минсок остановился, передёрнул плечами и развернулся. Он почти минуту смотрел на Кая прямо, потом резко кивнул и отчеканил:

― Ты и есть этот эксперимент. Его сердце и душа. Живое доказательство теории Ханя.

― Какой теории? ― Голос звучал ровно и спокойно, сдержанно. Хотя любым звукам в пустоте полагалось быть именно такими. То, что он ― эксперимент, никогда Каю в голову не приходило. Его теории были куда менее смелыми. Сам он верил в теорию, что просто болен, а Хань пытался его вылечить. Именно такое впечатление сложилось у Кая после всего, что он прочёл и успел пережить за последнее время. Он полагал, что из-за болезни забыл многое, полагал, что их с Ханем что-то связывало. Но он не представлял, что всё сводилось просто... к эксперименту.

― Теория о минимальном воздействии на геном с помощью средств генной инженерии и проектирования. Для того, чтобы лечить тяжёлые болезни. Или те, от которых ― в теории ― вылечить невозможно.

― Я был болен? ― уточнил на всякий случай Кай.

Минсок покачал головой и чуть поджал губы.

― Тебя не существовало вовсе. Хань и Бэкхён спроектировали твой геном и вырастили тебя искусственно. Это не клонирование.

― Воссоздание? ― предположил Кай, порывшись в памяти. ― Синтез?

― Откуда... ― Минсок нахмурился, но кивнул. ― Синтезирование. Ты ― синтезированный человек.

― Даже я знаю... ― Теперь руки в карманы сунул Кай и ковырнул песок носком ботинка. ― Даже я знаю, что чистого синтезирования не бывает. Нужна база. Исходный геном. Оригинал.

― Да. Хань взял оригинал в архиве.

― И я ― чья-то часть? Чья?

― Мы не знаем.

Он отвернулся к морю и прищурился, чтобы солнечные лучи не слепили.

― Если вы молчали всё время, зачем ты говоришь мне это сейчас? Разве эксперимент закончен?

― Фактически ― да. Эксперимент прошёл успешно на все сто.

― Правда? ― Кай слабо улыбнулся и закусил нижнюю губу.

― Как ни странно, но да. Теория работает. Ты ведь сам видел клетки в лаборатории. Опыты повторили на различных животных ― все здоровые теперь. При повторном заражении в некоторых случах ― зависело от заболевания ― организм справлялся сам с болезнью. Эксперимент удачный.

Кай опустил голову и уставился на свой левый ботинок. Он не чувствовал левую ногу опять.

― Понятно, ― пробормотал он. ― Зачем же нужен я?

― С тебя всё началось.

― Хён, я угадаю, идёт? ― Кай вновь криво улыбнулся. ― Никто не позволил бы ставить опыты на живых людях. Неважно, чем они больны или не больны. Поэтому вы синтезировали меня. Чтобы у вас был живой человек, на котором опыты ставить можно. В медицинских и уголовных положениях термин «синтезированный человек» не упоминается, значит, никакой уголовной ответственности...

― Кай.

― Что? Я прав? Ведь так? ― Он стиснул зубы и повернулся к Минсоку. ― Дело ведь в этом? Опыты на животных ― это хорошо и даже иногда убедительно, но для полноценного исследования...

― Никто не считает тебя подопытным кроликом, Кай. Просто...

― Просто что? Начинал ты этот разговор в ином ключе. Ты считал, что Хань слишком многое себе позволяет, правильно? Потому что я всего лишь часть эксперимента? Пусть и важная часть? Или уже и вовсе не важная? Хён, что ты хотел сказать мне? ― Кай отвернулся и устало провёл ладонью по глазам. Ему требовалось время на размышления. В одиночестве. Пока новость выглядела слишком «тяжёлой» и неудобоваримой даже для быстрого разума Кая. И по-прежнему правда была неожиданной. 

Он думал, что ему помогают. Пытаются помочь. Он думал... А оказалось, просто эксперимент. Просто случайный геном из архива. Чтобы доказать эффективность теории.

Всего лишь.

― Я хотел сказать тебе, что рядом с тобой есть не только Хань. Ещё есть Бэкхён, Чондэ и... я. И ты можешь на нас рассчитывать. Если Хань делает что-то такое, что тебе претит, ты всегда можешь обратиться к нам. Ты не должен... не должен спать с ним только потому, что он тебя создал.

Он в который уже раз отвернулся к морю, но не смотрел на волны. Он закрыл глаза. В нос навязчиво лез запах гари, раскалённого металла, опалённых волос и... горящей в огне плоти. Где-то сгорали заживо люди. И кого-то нужно было спасать.

Наверное, спасать нужно было Кая.

Он не знал.

Темнота становилась всё больше, значимей, она затягивала. И Кай сам хотел побыть в ней. Побыть подольше.

Чтобы привыкнуть.

Минсок что-то кричал, но очень ― бесконечно ― далеко.

Может быть, из другого мира.

Какая разница?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**◄ 19 ►**

 

 

― Кай!

Он оттолкнул чужие руки и даже умудрился сесть сам. Кажется, он отключился и упал. Скорее всего, на пару минут, если судить по реакции Минсока.

― С тобой всё в порядке?

― Да... Да. Просто устал. И... новость оказалась внезапной. ― Он всегда говорил уверенно. Сейчас это его выручило, потому что Минсок успокоился и не попытался проверить пульс и прочее, что положено проверять в таких случаях. Запах гари всё ещё витал вокруг, но стал слабым и ненавязчивым. Терпимо. Во рту ощущался металлический привкус крови, но, кажется, пока всё этим и ограничилось. Хотя вообще здорово, конечно, только обмороков и не хватало для полного счастья.

― Встать сможешь? ― тихо спросил Минсок, посмотрев ему в глаза. ― Наверное, не стоило так вот... Надо было сказать как-нибудь по-другому.

― Нет, всё хорошо, ― мотнул головой Кай. ― Лучше правду, чем ничего или ложь.

― Давай руку.

Минсок помог ему подняться и нахмурился, когда он чуть неуверенно покачнулся ― левая половина тела вновь подвела. Но Кай привычно выпрямился и сделал вид, что прекрасно себя чувствует ― не в первый раз.

― Куда это ты собрался?

― Вернусь обратно и... побуду один. Мне надо подумать, ― пробормотал на ходу Кай.

О да, ему надо было не просто подумать, а придумать, как быть дальше. В свете открывшихся обстоятельств. Он-то ведь знал, что времени у него почти нет, но раньше он считал, что нужен Ханю и важен для него, а теперь вот... Теперь вот ясно, что он просто часть эксперимента. И если... И когда его не... Это вряд ли будет иметь особенное значение. Он, скорее, обуза, а потом все вздохнут с облегчением. И если его не будет, не будет и лишних проблем с уголовными и этическими аспектами эксперимента. В теории синтезирование не является клонированием, это разные вещи, но при желании легко состряпать обвинение. Кай не хотел быть источником таких проблем. Не для Ханя.

― Я провожу, ― решительно заявил ему Минсок и тоже зашагал по направлению к трамвайной остановке. Кай не стал возражать. Наоборот, это даже хорошо. Минсок проводит его до дома Ханя и успокоится. Меньше причин для шума, что прекрасно. Что бы Кай ни решил, он предпочитал, чтобы ему не мешали при осуществлении его планов. А мешать не будут, если не будут ждать от него ничего особенного.

Через полчаса Кай попрощался с Минсоком у двери квартиры, зашёл внутрь и привалился спиной к стене. По очередному кругу он прокручивал в голове всё, что знал, отбросив пока в сторону собственные чувства.

Итак, он умирал. Пока он мог это скрывать, но у всего есть предел. Скоро это всплывёт, и в свете эксперимента Ханя ничем хорошим это не кончится. Ханю будут задавать вопросы, возможно, попробуют обвинить в нарушении основных принципов медицины, а значит, его карьера уже под угрозой. Но этого можно избежать, если не будет предмета спора, то есть, самого Кая. Если он исчезнет, Ханю достаточно будет убрать из журналов все записи, касающиеся синтезирования. Удачный проект, защита, карьера, блестящее будущее. И никто никогда ни о чём не узнает, ведь Кая не существует. Его придумали. У него и документов нет. Вряд ли его опознают потом, позже, так что...

Кай машинально опустился на пол, снял обувь и размотал повязку на левой ноге. Как и ожидалось... Он кое-как добрался до ванной, смыл кровь, залил рану остатками клея и снова забинтовал. Старую повязку сунул на самое дно корзины с мусором и прикрыл сверху парой рваных обёрток от кофе. Дохромав до шкафа, порылся в вещах, нашёл потёртые джинсы, футболку и лёгкую куртку, которые отложил для него Хань. Переоделся и поискал карту, нашёл в прихожей в ящике и посмотрел на остаток. Немного, но ему должно хватить.

Кай прошёлся по комнатам, задержался в спальне Ханя и присел на краю кровати, провёл ладонью по расправленному одеялу и вздохнул. Через миг прилёг и свернулся почти клубком, прикрыл глаза. Хотелось остаться тут и дождаться того мгновения, когда рядом окажется Хань, обнять и притянуть к себе. Но остаться он не мог, да и не хотел уже. Зачем друг друга мучить?

Кай поднялся, поправил одеяло и добрался до двери. Взявшись за ручку, постоял немного, затем решительно повернул её. Он сел в первый же трамвай после визита в аптеку и доехал до вокзала, где долго смотрел на табло с направлениями и расписанием. В голове назойливо вертелось «Сеул», так что он купил билет на экспресс до Сеула. Денег как раз хватило, а карту он выбросил ещё в аптеке, предварительно сняв с неё все деньги.

Он стоял под яркой вывеской и ждал, заодно размышлял, что будет делать дальше. В Сеуле он никого и ничего не знал, хотя он вообще никого не знал, кроме Ханя, Бэкхёна, Чондэ, Минсока и Сэхуна с Тао. Но, быть может, он что-то вспомнит? Его геном кому-то раньше принадлежал, значит, воспоминания тоже какие-то остались, пусть их и пытались стереть...

Стереть.

Хань стёр всё, что было раньше, и Кай не знал, как ему к этому отнестись. Сказать «спасибо» за то, что он не помнит настоящего себя? Или проклинать за то, что жить пришлось с нуля, заново? Насколько приятными или неприятными были воспоминания настоящего Кая? Если судить по фантомному запаху гари и боли, то вряд ли воспоминания оригинала можно назвать счастливыми.

Экспресс подошёл точно по расписанию, с тихим шипением створки разъехались в стороны. Кай поколебался немного, затем решительно зашёл внутрь и сел на первое попавшееся свободное место у окна.

Ну вот, Кунсан сейчас останется позади вместе с той жизнью, которую Кай успел узнать. Вместе с Ханем и остальными ребятами. В ушах зазвучали смех Бэкхёна и его весёлый голос, вспомнились подколки Чондэ и молчание Минсока, азарт Тао и спокойствие Сэхуна. И Хань. Всё, что было. Даже то, что теперь казалось чужим и ненастоящим, как поддельные чувства.

Ненавидеть не получалось, как и злиться. Лишь испытывать горечь разочарования и пустоту внутри. И понимать, каким всё было бесполезным, напрасным. Только чувства самого Кая оставались неизменными, и именно они заставляли его сейчас уйти, чтобы исчезнуть и не стать причиной неприятностей для любимого человека.

Кай прислонился лбом к стеклу, когда экспресс тронулся с места и помчался вперёд, неуклонно набирая скорость.  Совсем немного подождать ― и он будет в Сеуле. В Сеуле найти его не сможет уже никто. Наверное.

Он прикрыл глаза и вздрогнул от лёгкого прикосновения к правому колену.

― С вами всё хорошо? ― На него смотрел серьёзными большими глазами мальчик лет восьми.

― Да, а у тебя?

― Угу. Я первый раз еду в Сеул. А вы? ― Мальчик деловито забрался на сиденье рядом с ним, уселся и смешно поболтал ногами, потому что не мог дотянуться носочками до пола.

― Я тоже. Ты с мамой едешь?

― Неа, с папой. Буду поступать в школу тэквондо мастера Кима. Ну, ту самую, вы слышали, наверное.

Кай не слышал, но на всякий случай кивнул.

― Любишь драться?

― Угу, ― мальчик помрачнел, ― поэтому и буду поступать, чтобы дрался поменьше. Так папа говорит. Он считает, что там я стану спокойнее.

Кай невольно улыбнулся. Да уж, в школе тэквондо малыш точно будет спокойнее, потому что тренировки выматывают.

― А вы умеете драться?

― Кажется, да.

― Кажется? ― Мальчик явно удивился, размахнулся и охнул, когда его кулачок влетел в подставленную чашей ладонь Кая. ― Умеете, а так сказали, будто сомневаетесь.

― Я просто плохо помню. Многое забыл.

― А... Можно я тут посижу? Я тихонько.

― Конечно. ― Кай провёл ладонью по голове мальчика, вновь улыбнулся и отвернулся к окну. Что ж, он хотя бы вспомнил, что любит детей. Плохо, что вокруг вновь разлился неприятный запах гари и расплавленного пластика. И, кажется, он опять потерял сознание. Когда пришёл в себя на пару минут, различил обеспокоенные голоса, но вновь провалился в темноту из-за острой боли.

Очнувшись в следующий раз, осознал, что лежит на чём-то удобном, а под головой то ли подушка, то ли свёрток из одеяла, то ли из куртки.

― Да, я отправил запрос, но данные странные очень... Нет, никаких документов при себе у него нет... Хорошо.

Рядом ― звук шагов и шорохи.

― Как вы себя чувствуете?

Голос совершенно незнакомый, но, судя по ощущениям, он ещё едет в экспрессе. Медицинский отсек? Кай чувствовал, что его глаза открыты, но ничего толком не видел.

― Кто вы?

― Врач, сопровождаю этот рейс. Вы потеряли сознание, чем здорово перепугали других пассажиров. Я вас осмотрел, вроде бы всё в порядке, если не считать раны на ноге, в остальном же... бредовые показатели, если честно. Как ваше имя?

Он помедлил и назвал самую распространённую фамилию:

― Ким. Ким Кай.

― Чем-нибудь болеете?

― Нет. Не помню.

― Очень странно. Поскольку документов у вас не было, и я не знал вашего имени, я отправил запрос в медицинский банк и в полицию ― по вашим данным. Боюсь, моей подготовки маловато, чтобы понять, что с вами. Вы не помните что-то определённое или?..

― Я помню только имя, ― солгал Кай. Так будет лучше. Чтобы не существовало ни одной ниточки, которая могла бы привести к Ханю.

― Откуда вы едете?

― Из... Из провинции Южная Чолла. Из... Кванчжу.

― Хорошо, в полиции всё проверят. Может быть, родные вас уже разыскивают.

Не разыскивают. Нет у него родных и никогда не было. У него вообще никогда никого не было, как выяснилось. И никому он не нужен, кроме себя самого, что и замечательно в сложившихся обстоятельствах. На этой мысли он вновь отключился от реальности, провалившись в спасительное беспамятство.

 

 

 

Телефонная мини-конференция начиналась в привычном духе.

― Что горит? ― сонно пробурчал в трубку Бэкхён.

― Он у тебя?

― Кто?

― Кай, кто ещё? Перестань! Ты сам предлагал ему перебраться к тебе. Так он у тебя? Если да, могли бы хоть предупредить, а то я сижу как дурак и жду чего-то. Уже одиннадцать, неужели раньше нельзя было позвонить и сказать?

― Погоди, хён, не части, ― взмолился всё ещё спящий на ходу Бэкхён. ― Что за чушь ты несёшь?

― Я несу? Чушь? Прекрати, ладно? Я же волнуюсь тут и жду, а вы бы хоть почесались и сказали, что...

Бэкхён задумчиво почесал телефонной трубкой под лопаткой ― куда дотянулся, несколько секунд пялился перед собой, потом осторожно приложил трубку к уху.

― Хань!

― Что?!

― Где Кай? ― тихо спросил Бэкхён.

― Но разве...

― Нет его у нас. Мы же шутили тогда, ты чего? Он же у тебя живёт ― это было главное условие. Ты знаешь, я условия не меняю. Ты сказал, его нет? Так... Погоди, дай сяду, а то мне нехорошо. Да погодите вы!

― Что?

― Это я не тебе. Чондэ, не дыши мне в ухо! Так, сел. Сейчас одиннадцать, а Кая нет, правильно?

― Да. Я думал, он у тебя.

Бэкхён перехватил трубку удобнее и вздохнул.

― Ладно. Ты с ним говорил сегодня?

― Конечно.

― Рассказывай по порядку, хорошо? И без утайки. Вы не ругались утром? Ты же утром его видел в последний раз?

― Что происходит? ― прозвучал внезапно голос Чондэ.

― Эй, кто тебе разрешал трогать параллельный аппарат? ― возмутился Бэкхён.

― Иди ты в задницу, это мой проект в той же степени, что и ваш. И я тоже волнуюсь. Кай пропал? Опять?

― Так, оба заткнитесь, ― попросил Хань. ― Утром мы...

― Ты показал мне шею с платком и сказал, что Кай тебя чуть придушил, правильно? ― вспомнил Бэкхён. ― Что у вас было?

― Ничего особенного... Я же говорил тебе уже. Не знаю, что на него нашло.

― Нет, что было перед этим? Что ты хотел сделать или сказал ему?

― Я... ― Хань помедлил, ― хотел просто посмотреть на синяк после спарринга с Тао. У него на боку, слева. Я случайно задел,  ему было больно, хотел посмотреть, но он не позволил. А когда я проявил настойчивость...

― То есть, ты так и не увидел, что там у него на боку? ― уточнил Бэкхён. ― Чондэ, помнишь?

― Угу, он не давался в руки для осмотра и датчики сам крепил в последние два раза.

― Хён, ты прогонял анализы, так? Нашёл что-нибудь?

― Н-нет. А что?

― А то, что с Каем не всё в порядке, о чём я тебе и говорил. Хотя, как по мне, это не самая убедительная причина для его исчезновения.

― Кто исчез? ― На сей раз голос принадлежал Минсоку.

― Кай. Опять. Хён, а если он там же, куда пропал в прошлый раз?

― В прошлый раз я его нашёл в биокамере. Сейчас съезжу и проверю, ― устало вздохнул Хань.

― Подожди, ― позвал Минсок, выдержал долгую паузу и тихо признался: ― Я рассказал ему.

― В смысле? ― не понял Чондэ. ― Что ты ему рассказал?

― Правду, что ж ещё. Про эксперимент.

― Что?! ― заорал в трубку Хань. ― Ты что сделал?! Спятил совсем? Вот так вот взял и выложил правду в лоб?

― А как? По кусочкам и под обезболивающими? ― огрызнулся Минсок. ― Ему следовало знать всё с самого начала, тогда никому не было бы так больно. И всё было бы намного проще. Ты хоть знаешь, что он там себе думал? Понятия ведь не имеешь, верно? И сколько бы это продолжалось? До защиты проекта не так много, он бы всё равно узнал. И нельзя же было просто смотреть, как ты его мучаешь.

― Я его мучаю? ― возмутился Хань.

― Конечно. Ему же было плохо, и это заметно. Бэкхён же вот заметил, так?

― Допустим, но... ― Бэкхён помедлил, ― хён, мы должны были все вместе собраться и рассказать ему. Нельзя было вот так, втихаря. Он же... кто знает, что он теперь думает о нас? Господи... Вы хоть вообще понимаете, что натворили? Ну почему вы вечно всё делаете тихим сапом и не посоветовавшись с остальными, а? Минсок-хён, меньше всего я от тебя ожидал подобного. Так безрассудно...

― Чёрта с два, ― резко и уверенно возразил Минсок. ― Я убеждён, что поступил правильно. Чем дольше Хань тянул с этим, тем хуже становилось. Даже мне это было очевидно. Ему следовало знать правду. И я сказал ему именно правду, без какого либо личного вмешательства. Сказал так, как есть. И он сам мне ответил, что правда лучше лжи и незнания. И вообще, он отреагировал спокойно. Разве что...

― Что?! ― требовательно зарычал в трубку Хань.

― Кажется, у него был приступ. Похоже на то, что ты описывал. Но лёгкий. Быстро прошло, буквально пара минут. И выглядел он нормально, чуть бледноват только ― и всё.

― Короче, ― подвёл итог телефонной конференции Бэкхён, ― Хань проверит лабораторию и биокамеру, Минсок-хён рванёт на побережье, Чондэ сгоняет к Сэхуну и Тао, а я метнусь по всем местам, где мы были вместе с Каем и проверю вокзалы. Побежали.

― Стоп! ― Голос Ханя прозвучал настолько обеспокоенно, что Бэкхён едва не подавился вдохом.

― Что такое? ― быстро спросил Минсок.

― Чёрт... Сейчас... ― В трубке раздалось какое-то шуршание. ― Не понимаю...

― Что там?

― Нашёл бинты в корзине, столько крови... Никто, кроме Кая, не мог оставить их тут. Но кровь? Чёрт, откуда? Тао же его не ножом ударил. Кровь свежая. В лаборатории заодно сделаю анализ, но... Минсок, он же нормальным был?

― Ну да. Только немного бледный, а так ― в полном порядке. И я не видел никаких повязок на нём.

― Под одеждой были, значит, ― подытожил Бэкхён. ― Что же с ним такое? Хён, ты точно ничего не упустил в анализах?

― Уверен, что нет! Я же несколько раз проверил. Всё было нормально, отличные показатели. Сам не понимаю...

― А ты полную карту делал? ― уточнил Чондэ. ― Традиционно?

― Конечно, просто выкинул парочку редко используемых с двойной частотой, а что?

― А то, что стоит переделать и сделать полную карту. На всякий случай, ― решил Бэкхён. ― Нам спокойнее будет. Хён, мы пока будем его искать, а ты сделай анализ крови на бинтах и полную карту, идёт? Я захвачу мобильный, звони, если что.

 

 

 

Прикосновение тёплой ладони ко лбу он почувствовал.

― Слышите меня?

Кай кивнул, не попытавшись открыть глаза.

― Кажется, вам стало хуже. Мы прибыли в Сеул, за вами скоро приедут. Я делал запрос, если помните, пришёл ответ из военного министерства. Не знаю подробностей, но они о вас позаботятся. Можете открыть глаза?

― Мне не хочется.

― Может быть, воды?

― Немного, ― подумав, согласился Кай. Пить хотелось, но он смог сделать всего несколько глотков. Состояние заметно ухудшилось и быстрее, чем он ожидал. Скорее всего, из-за раны на ноге и кровопотери.

― Встать сможете?

― Нет, ― честно признался он. Отвечать на вопросы ему тоже не особенно хотелось. Лучше бы его просто оставили в покое и не трогали.

― Постарайтесь не спать, хорошо?

― Не могу этого обещать.

― И всё же. Это трудно, но постарайтесь говорить со мной. О чём угодно. Может, вы что-то вспомнили? Может, больницу? Врачей?

Кай слабо улыбнулся. Всё ясно, как день. Врач следовал инструкции и задавал вопросы, какие обычно задавали при обнаружении клона. Следовательно, его геном опознали, поэтому и военное министерство.

― Нет, я не помню ни больницы, ни врачей. Ничего.

― А где вы жили?

― Этого я тоже не помню.

― Как же вы купили билет на поезд?

― Нашёл деньги в карманах, они были при мне.

― Наличные?

― Да, конечно.

Он мысленно порадовался, что избавился от карты так предусмотрительно.

― Но ваш билет куплен в Кунсане.

― Верно. Я там пересел на этот экспресс. ― Это вот проверить будет трудно, почти невозможно, что и хорошо. Искать будут активнее в Кванчжу, где ничего и не найдут.

― Не засыпайте, пожалуйста.

― Даже не пытался... ― Заснёшь тут под такие вопросы. Лишь бы не подставить Ханя...

 

 

 

Бэкхён столкнулся с Минсоком в дверях лаборатории. Чондэ поднимался следом за ними по лестнице, а Хань стоял у стола с ворохом распечаток в руках, бледный, как смерть.

― Нашли?

Все трое помотали головами. Кая они так и не смогли найти. И никто не видел его. Вроде бы.

― Что случилось?

― Вот... ― Хань неловким движением протянул распечатки Бэкхёну. ― Посмотри сам.

― Полная карта? ― уточнил Минсок, заглядывая в бумаги через плечо Бэкхёна.

― Именно. Чёрт!

― Нестабильный геном, ― мрачным голосом озвучил результат Чондэ. ― Чёрт возьми! Но почему? Всё же было хорошо!

Бэкхён сердито швырнул листы на стол и потёр лицо ладонями.

― Хватит с меня... ― пробормотал он с тихим отчаянием. ― Как же так? Это же синтезирование. Всё должно было получиться. Где ж мы накосячили?

― Недостаток исходного материала, ― присев на край стола, отозвался Хань, ― ничем иным я это объяснить не могу.

― Да к чёрту твои объяснения! Ты хоть понимаешь, что он умирает? И он знает об этом. Всё время знал. Если б не знал, то позволил бы себя осмотреть, но ведь нет, значит, знал. И та кровь...

― Рана на ноге?

― Точно. На нём же ничего не заживает. Очень слабая регенерация. Одна царапина ― смертельный исход обеспечен. Я утрирую, но это близко к истине. Чёрт, хён, всего пара редких анализов! Не исключи ты их, мы бы сразу это узнали.

― И что? ― вспылил уже Хань. ― Что бы мы сделали? У нас всё равно нет исходных материалов в нужных количествах!

― Геном выбрал ты, ― твёрдо заявил Бэкхён, уперевшись ладонями в столешницу. ― Собирайся. Мы идём его искать дальше. Это самое меньшее, что мы можем сделать для него, ясно? Жалеть себя и ругать будем потом. После того, как найдём его. Ну?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**◄ 20 ►**

 

 

 

Приглушённый назойливый писк раздражал, как и непроглядная тьма перед глазами. Он честно пытался открыть и закрыть глаза, поморгать, но разницы не чувствовал. Рука показалась неправдоподобно тяжёлой, но он смог её поднять и поднесли к голове. На ощупь определил, что на голове у него повязка ― как раз на глазах. Потрогал плотную ткань и решил размотать.

К запястью прикоснулись тёплые пальцы.

― Не нужно. Пока рано. ― Очень мягкий и заботливый голос, даже хрупкий, хоть и мужской.

― Где я? И кто вы? ― Он едва расслышал собственные слова.

― Вы хорошо меня слышите? ― уточнил незнакомец, продолжая удерживать его руку.

― Вполне.

― Хорошо, просто я опасался осложнений со слухом.

Незнакомец положил его руку поверх прохладной ткани и осторожно присел рядом.

― Я доктор Ким Чунмён. Скажите, вы меня помните?

― Нет. А должен?

― Если бы помнили, я бы не удивился этому. Сейчас вы находитесь в новой клинике военного министерства. В Сеуле. Вам стало плохо в экспрессе, вы назвали имя «Ким Кай», но обнаружить ваши документы не удалось, как и данные на вас в центральном банке информации. В Корее не существует человека с вашим именем и вашей медицинской картой. И вы не результат преступного клонирования.

Кай промолчал, потому что всё это он и сам прекрасно знал.

― Мы сделали весь набор анализов. Ваш геном нестабилен, ― прямо заявил ему после долгой паузы доктор Ким Чунмён. ― Это значит, что вы скоро умрёте. Ваш организм повторяет судьбу оригинала. Только к этому добавляются ещё ухудшения функциональности. Скорее всего, скоро вы перестанете видеть. Сейчас ваше зрение... существенно ухудшилось. И у вас рана на ноге. И довольно серьёзный ушиб на боку. Есть несколько царапин. Они уже не заживут ― связи внутри клеток и между клетками постепенно всё больше разрушаются.

― Сколько осталось? ― так же прямо спросил Кай.

Чунмён не ответил, но через минуту Кай ощутил лёгкое прикосновение к голове.

― Закройте глаза, пожалуйста. Сейчас я сниму повязку. Сразу глаза не открывайте, лучше сделать это постепенно. Попробуете?

― Давайте.

― Насчёт оставшегося времени...

― Да?

― Есть один вариант. Только вы сначала послушайте, хорошо? Не буду врать и говорить, что всё легко и прекрасно. Это не так. Для начала... Кто-то взял из архивов генетический материал, чтобы синтезировать вас. И мы не знаем, с какой целью это было сделано. Возможно, злонамеренно. Дело в том, что ваш геном принадлежит лейтенанту ОСН. Он спланировал несколько антитеррористических операций и осуществил их. Успешно. Как понимаете, у него был доступ к секретной информации. Я так понимаю, что вы ничего не помните. И не помните ничего из того, что знал лейтенант. Но я не знаю, каковы были цели тех людей, что вас синтезировали. Синтезирование тем и отличается, что с воспоминаниями выходит всё сложно. Воспоминания остаются при клонировании, но при синтезировании связи могут быть нарушены. Сами по себе либо специально. Но вас могли синтезировать и для того, чтобы вы проникли туда, куда мог пройти только лейтенант ОСН.

― Что стало с лейтенантом? Вы сказали, что я повторяю судьбу оригинала. Он... ― Кай умолк. Чунмён как раз снял с него повязку и позволил вновь опустить голову на подушку.

― Он в криокамере. Если хотите, позднее я отведу вас к нему. Посмотрите сами. Может, что-то вспомните.

― В криокамере? То есть...

― То есть, мы ничем не можем помочь ему. Пока. В криокамере он немногим меньше года. После последней его операции. Показатели ― пятьдесят процентов ровно. Как и у вас. У вас тоже ― пятьдесят процентов ровно. И поэтому вам мы тоже ничем не можем помочь.

― Но вы сказали, что есть один вариант.

― Вы подумайте. Его пятьдесят процентов и ваши.

Кай медленно приоткрыл глаза и зажмурился. Свет больно ударил, высекая из-под век капли солёной влаги. Он снова попытался. Перед глазами всё расплывалось, но он смог различить светлые стены палаты, отслеживающее оборудование рядом с койкой и невысокого человека подле себя. В синей форме. Разобрать черты лица не смог ― он всё видел далеко не так чётко, как прежде.

― Не понимаю.

― Вероятность успеха… гм… есть. Но сама операция будет очень сложной. И вряд ли кто-то возьмётся предсказать результат, потому что никто раньше не пытался сделать нечто подобное. Ваш случай уникален.

― Погодите... Вы хотите сказать, что...

― Вам нужен стабильный геном. Без него вы умираете. И вам он нужен на пятьдесят процентов. Лейтенант Ким Чонин ― это те самые пятьдесят процентов, которые вам необходимы. Вы ― в свою очередь ― это те самые пятьдесят процентов, которые необходимы лейтенанту Ким Чонину для восстановления, ведь вы ― идентичны. Конечно, ваш геном нестабилен, но его ― вполне стабилен. Понимаете? И вы ― зеркальное отражение друг друга.

Кай устало улыбнулся.

― И кто останется тогда? Он или я?

― Вы оба. Я поэтому и пытался объяснить вам, насколько сложна эта операция. Или вы думаете, что так просто сложить две половины разных личностей? Операция предстоит полномасштабная. По времени она займёт несколько суток. И это не просто будет хирургическое вмешательство, ещё и нанохирургическое, и нейро. Особенно сложной будет часть операции с мозгом.

― Вы хотите сделать из нас двоих одно целое?

― Другого выбора просто нет. И всё зависит от вашего согласия. Или несогласия.

― Лейтенанта Ким Чонина вы спрашивать не собираетесь?

― Его семья дала своё согласие. Я уже говорил с ними.

― Семья? ― очень тихо уточнил Кай. ― У него есть... семья?

Это всё меняло. В корне. Сам по себе Кай не рвался жить дальше. Было бы даже лучше, если б он умер, не приходя в сознание. Но у кого-то, кто обладал его исходным геномом, была семья.

― Они... приходят к нему?

― Постоянно. Мать, сёстры ― почти каждый день. Отец бывает раз в неделю. Я спросил их ― они согласны рискнуть. Второго такого шанса уже не будет. Ни для Ким Чонина, ни для вас.

― Вы сказали, что можете отвести меня туда. Когда?

― Если сможете сесть в кресло, я отвезу вас прямо сейчас. Пока его родные не пришли. Думаю, им лучше вас не видеть.

Кай с трудом, но смог сесть на койке. Чунмён помог ему встать и перебраться в кресло. Он закрыл глаза, слушая тихий скрип колёс. Гадал, что увидит внутри криокамеры. Гадал неохотно, потому что помнил отчётливо тот запах расплавленного пластика и раскалённого металла.

― Почему вы так уверены, что после операции ― удачной ― останемся мы оба? ― спросил он в лифте, когда они спускались на подземные уровни, где располагались криокамеры.

― Как я вам уже сказал, подобную операцию не проводили никогда прежде. В полном масштабе. Однако лет двадцать назад профессор Ши в Джакарте проводил операцию ― сходную ― именно с мозгом. Пациенту требовалась репарация, пятидесятипроцентная, как и в вашем случае. Донором был доброволец, чьи медицинские показатели совпадали с показателями пациента на девяносто пять процентов. Операция прошла успешно, однако после неё пациент изменился.

― В каком смысле?

― В том, что он помнил как свою прошлую жизнь, так и жизнь донора. Изменился и его характер. Всё это происходило постепенно и в течение некоторого времени. Профессор Ши наблюдал пациента более десяти лет вместе с психологом. Пациенту снились странные сны. В чём-то он осознавал свою двойственность, а в чём-то ― нет. Иногда возникали внутренние конфликты, когда характеры пациента и донора были в чём-то диаметрально противоположны. Но это один случай, как понимаете. Профессор Ши изложил теорию, согласно которой подобные операции возможны, однако в каждом конкретном случае последствия будут уникальны. Потому что не просто мозг сложен сам по себе, но есть ещё и понятие души. И когда операция предполагает синтез двух человек ― пациента и донора, между ними всегда что-то происходит. Что-то такое, что предсказать невозможно. Поэтому я честно говорю вам, я не знаю, каким станете вы. И я не знаю, каким станет Ким Чонин. Но это единственная возможность спасти и вас, и его. Я понимаю, что перспектива делить с кем-то своё тело вас может не прельщать, но, с другой стороны, этот кто-то ― ваши плоть и кровь точно так же, как вы ― его. Возможно, это будет проще, чем вам кажется сейчас.

― Проще? Вы, должно быть, шутите, доктор Ким. Лично я вообще не в силах это представить, ― пробормотал Кай.

― Напрасно. Я сказал это потому, что вы очень похожи. ― Чунмён помолчал и тихо добавил: ― На Чонина. До жути. И я не о том, как вы выглядите.

― Вам откуда знать?

― Я не был его другом, вы правы. Но я видел его. Когда с ним всё было в порядке. Как раз накануне... Накануне. Вы очень похожи. Сейчас вы сидите точно так же, как это делал он. Жесты, позы, то, как вы немного наклоняете голову, когда слушаете меня, мимика. Вы прикусываете губу точно так же. И прикасаетесь к ней пальцем, когда размышляете. Взгляд. Другие мелочи. Всё совпадает. Я не самый наблюдательный человек на свете, но даже я это вижу. И это даёт мне право предполагать, что, возможно, всё пройдёт лучше, чем ожидается. Если у вас есть какие-либо особенные причины опасаться этой попытки всё исправить...

― У меня нет таких причин, ― невежливо перебил Чунмёна Кай. ― И вы правы, доктор Ким, мне нечего терять. Мне даже всё равно, каким будет результат этой операции. И коль уж мне всё равно, вы можете попробовать. Более того, если вы в силах стереть мою память, я бы попросил вас сделать это.

― Но почему?

― Чтобы после операции, если она пройдёт успешно, разумеется, остался только лейтенант Ким Чонин.

― Но...

― Его возвращения ждут. Меня ― никто не ждёт. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы семья Ким Чонина была счастлива, а не волновалась из-за того, что с Ким Чонином происходит что-то странное.

― Благородно и самоотверженно, ― помолчав, пробормотал Чунмён и выкатил кресло из остановившегося наконец лифта. ― Но я не могу вам этого обещать. Память ― сложный механизм. Даже напрямую работать с ней тяжело. И я не занимаюсь нейрохирургией. Более того, такую операцию никогда раньше не проводили, поэтому мы намерены следовать всем рекомендациям специалистов. Эксперименты с памятью не входят в зону допустимого риска. Простите. Но я могу принести вам книгу господина Мюллера. Почитаете.

― А что это за книга? И кто такой господин Мюллер?

― Господин Мюллер изучал сознание человека и само понятие личности. Когда начнёте читать, поймёте, зачем я вам посоветовал эту книгу. Это к тому, чего вы хотите. И чего опасаетесь. Выкладки господина Мюллера в большей степени чисто теоретические, конечно же, но вы тот самый человек, которому, возможно, удастся использовать его теории на практике.

― Не понимаю.

― После операции посмотрите. Если всё получится, вы сами решите, сколько ваших воспоминаний и вас самих будет у Ким Чонина. Разумеется, если теории господина Мюллера верны. Но мы не можем исключать и вероятность их ошибочности. Но это всё, что я могу вам предложить.

― Вы меня заинтриговали, ― признался Кай. Он порылся в памяти, но так и не вспомнил книг никакого Мюллера. Видимо, их он не успел прочесть.

― Мы почти на месте.

Кай повернул голову и прищурился, различил справа подсвеченные голубым прямоугольники ― словно небольшие окна.

― Нужно доехать вон туда. Номер С-5488А. Третий с конца.

― Хорошо.

Кай отсчитал третий с конца контейнер и уцепился за него взглядом. Нужное окно медленно приближалось под тихий скрип колёс. И с каждым шагом Чунмёна, катившего перед собой кресло, Кай непроизвольно вжимался в спинку. Когда до контейнера осталось метра три, он резко выдохнул и зажмурился.

― Нет. Подождите.

― Что-то не так? ― обеспокоенно уточнил Чунмён.

― Да. Нет. Не знаю. Просто... я не хочу смотреть. Остановимся тут, ладно?

― Почему вы не хотите смотреть?

― Не знаю, ― сердито повторил Кай. ― Просто не хочу. Не могу. Давайте вернёмся в палату, хорошо?

Чунмён вместо того, чтобы развернуть кресло и отправиться обратно, убрал руки с перекладины на спинке кресла, обошёл вокруг и опустился перед Каем на корточки.

― Вы что-то вспомнили? ― тихо спросил он, внимательно глядя на Кая.

― Нет, ― твёрдо ответил Кай. ― Я не помню ничего, но иногда у меня бывает что-то вроде приступов. Я... чувствую запах расплавленного пластика, раскалённого металла и горящей плоти. Не могу дышать. И мне кажется, что... это не лучшие воспоминания. Неважно, мои они или Ким Чонина, но я не хотел бы это помнить. И не хотел бы видеть последствия.

― Кое-что помните, ― задумчиво подытожил Чунмён. ― Это последние минуты, когда Ким Чонин оставался в сознании. Вы помните их. Через час он уже был в клинике, а после ― в криокамере. По сей день и час.

― Я не дурак, доктор Ким. Пятьдесят процентов ― вы сами сказали. Это, чёрт возьми, когда уже не просто репарация нужна. Это, чёрт возьми, значит, что его фактически надо заново собирать. И старых «деталей» осталось по минимуму.

― Вы утрируете. Осталась половина.

― Всё равно, этого мало.

― У вас ― тоже половина. Но я уже сказал вам: ваши половины подходят друг другу идеально. Уж не знаю, кто создал вас и зачем, но хотя бы в этом есть плюс. Плюс ― мы можем спасти вас и Ким Чонина. Хотя бы попытаться.

― Перед тем, как вы займётесь этим всерьёз... вы обещали мне книгу. Хочу прочесть её.

― Да, я помню. Теории Мюллера. Я принесу книгу вам сегодня же.

Книгу Кай получил, а потом наблюдал за родными Ким Чонина, которые пришли Чонина навестить. Он тихо сидел на втором ярусе зала с криокамерами и следил за тремя женщинами, стоявшими у той самой камеры, третьей с конца.  Они не заглядывали внутрь, просто стояли рядом, прислонившись к гладкой белой поверхности и что-то тихо рассказывали по очереди, как будто делились новостями, случившимися недавно. Ни одна из них не плакала, но их печаль была настолько осязаемой, что Кай невольно сильнее вцепился пальцами в подлокотники кресла. Он ведь даже не видел родственниц Ким Чонина чётко и ясно, но ощущал их горе в их обликах, жестах, движениях.

Наверное, это было верное решение ― согласиться и попробовать. Пусть даже Каю это уже не нужно. Зато нужно Чонину и его семье.

Кай провёл пальцами по обложке книги, что принёс ему Чунмён. Если Мюллер прав в своих теориях, возможно, ему удастся забыть себя. И, возможно, Ким Чонин никогда не познакомится с Каем в своей голове. Возможно, его личность останется цельной и единственной.

Это то, чего Кай хотел больше всего на свете. Исчезнуть, чтобы помочь кому-то, ― это намного лучше, чем исчезнуть просто так без всякой пользы. И хотя бы кому-то он будет нужен. Просто нужен.

Кай вновь провёл пальцами по обложке. Он обязан всё забыть, забыть себя и своё прошлое, пусть даже оно столь мало во временном отношении. Забыть и не вспоминать никогда, потому что если это прошлое всплывёт... Хань будет в опасности.

Конечно, всё может кончиться неплохо, если Хань докажет чистоту эксперимента. Но если не докажет? И как он объяснит кражу генетического материала? Никак. И он не сможет больше заниматься генетикой ― ему запретят, но ведь он любит это. И у Ханя больше не будет свидетеля, потому что показания Ким Чонина и показания Кая ― это не одно и то же с точки зрения закона. С точки зрения закона Кай будет признан несуществующим. К тому же статус «синтезированный человек» никогда прежде не рассматривался всерьёз и не входил в список субъектов, обладающих полной дееспособностью и правоспособностью. И вину за всё это ― за появление такого неклассификационного субъекта ― опять же возложат на Ханя.

Выбора просто нет. Если никто не узнает правду, это будет намного лучше. Кроме того, Кай даже не представлял, как отреагирует на его воспоминания Ким Чонин. И что Ким Чонин сделает с этими сведениями? Ведь Ким Чонин не знал и не знает никакого Ханя, поэтому для него вся эта история станет историей преступления.

Кай этого не хотел. Он крепче сжал пальцами книгу. Либо он сделает всё, чтобы забыть, либо...

Что будет в ином случае, он даже не мог предположить.

 

 

 

Чунмён помешивал деревянной палочкой кофе в бумажном стаканчике и глупо пялился на монитор перед глазами. В кабинете было душно, но он ленился встать и распахнуть окно. Вдобавок ко всему горькое послевкусие после беседы с родственниками Чонина ещё не рассеялось.

Чунмён не говорил им о тонкостях самого процесса репарации, поэтому они воспринимали всю ситуацию как ожидание подходящего донора и сложной операции. Однако ближе всех к истине оказался именно Кай, когда сказал, что Чонина придётся практически собирать заново. Собственно, Чунмён уже «собрал» Чонина заново сразу же после окончания военной спасательной операции. «Собрал заново» всё, что осталось. Но этого было недостаточно.

На самом деле он мог отвести Кая к криокамере и показать ему Чонина без опаски, потому что внутри криокамеры Чонин находился в таком положении, чтобы родственники могли смотреть на него и не пугаться. Кай тоже не испугался бы, наверное. Если не думать о том, что он мог вспомнить подробности всего случившегося в тот день, казавшийся ныне далёким. Но раз уж он упомянул приступы и переживал то, что с Чонином тогда случилось снова, Чунмён решил не рисковать.

Ведь если бы Кай вспомнил то, что случилось в тот миг, он мог бы счесть это реальностью, как и болевой шок, например. Да и риск для психики тоже немалый.

Кай и Чонин в данный момент отзеркаливали друг друга. У Кая организм отказывал, начиная с левой половины тела ― той самой, что оставалась «живой» у Чонина. И наоборот. Кай говорил, что он иногда не ощущает и правую половину тела, но это очень быстро проходило, да и случалось намного реже. Ложные ощущения из-за синтезирования.

Сначала Чунмён предположил, что столкнулся с эффектом резонанса, как при клонировании, но быстро отказался от этой мысли. Как правило, при клонировании эффект резонанса был полным: болел оригинал ― болели клоны, умирал оригинал ― умирали клоны, оригинал ломал правую руку ― клоны ломали правые руки либо чувствовали себя так, словно у них сломаны правые руки. Полный эффект резонанса. И вне зависимости от того, стабильным геномом обладали клоны или нестабильным.

Если бы геном Кая был стабилен, он не умирал бы. Более того, Чунмён не испытывал уверенности в том, что Кай болел бы и ощущал бы дискомфорт. Все его проблемы проистекали целиком и полностью из нестабильности генома. Его ощущения в большей степени напоминали остаточную память. И если после синтезирования у Кая наблюдался диссонанс в памяти... Если. Так вот, если такое было, то ему пытались стереть память. Намеренно. Но если синопсического диссонанса не было, то память пострадала непроизвольно и по неизвестным причинам.

Чунмён убрал палочку из стакана, глотнул кофе, встал из-за стола и всё-таки подобрался к окну. Распахнув створки, вдохнул персиковый аромат ― в саду клиники как раз второй раз зацвели молодые персиковые деревья.

Оперевшись локтями о подоконник, Чунмён посмотрел вниз и поискал взглядом знакомое кресло. Точно, Кай уже сидел у пруда и бросал крошки карпам. Накануне он перестал видеть левым глазом. Книгу Мюллера он вернул Чунмёну на следующий же день и твёрдо сказал, что прочёл её всю. Может быть, хотя для этого ему полагалось читать очень быстро.

Чунмён отдавал себе отчёт в том, что с геномом Ким Чонина не всё в порядке ― в случае Кая. Геном немного отличался, причём настолько мало, что это могло быть просто погрешностью. Но у Чунмёна не оставалось времени на полномасштабные исследования, да они и затруднялись тем, что, во-первых, он не знал, что и где искать; во-вторых, как и чем искать; в-третьих, всё искажалось тем, что внутри генома связи разрушались. Ещё немного ― и разобраться никто не смог бы. Приходилось идти на риск: провести операцию, провести её успешно, а уже позднее наблюдать за Ким Чонином и определять, где и что, и как изменится. Только так.

Чунмён уронил подбородок на руки и вздохнул, вновь вернувшись в мыслях к родственникам Чонина. Они хотели увидеть Кая. А Чунмён не мог показать им Кая. Хотя бы потому, что Кай уже был не в лучшем состоянии ― мягко говоря, а ещё он был точной копией Чонина. И мать Чонина могла этого не вынести. И меньше всего Чунмён хотел бы слышать хоть от кого-то, что врачи ― «убийцы». А мать Чонина могла подумать именно так и назвать Чунмёна либо убийцей Кая, либо убийцей Чонина. И Чунмёну не улыбалось объяснять ей, что и Чонин, и Кай останутся живы оба ― если операция пройдёт успешно. Или оба умрут, если с операцией ничего не выйдет. Но смогла бы тогда бедная женщина принять и осознать факт двойственности её сына, если бы операция увенчалась успехом?

Чунмён не хотел рисковать. Он сказал семье Чонина, что репарация возможна, донор есть, но честно предупредил, что всё будет сложно, займёт несколько суток и может кончиться печально, если два организма отторгнут друг друга. Вопрос отторжения регулируется Небесами, если это случится, то не по вине медиков.

Но вот задача ― как родственники узнали про Кая? И почему они так хотят его увидеть? В том, что Кай не пожелает с ними встретиться, Чунмён был уверен, так им и сказал. Только это, собственно, и образумило их немного.

В любом случае, родня Чонина не пыталась вникнуть в тонкости дела, и Чунмён не мог их за это винить. Они любили, ждали и надеялись. Они уже год так не жили, а существовали. Вероятно, отец Чонина не раз проклял себя за то, что настаивал на военной карьере. Об этом Чунмён узнал случайно ― в один из своих визитов в дом семьи Ким. Рассказала ему об этом старшая сестра Чонина.

В детстве Чонин любил танцы, потом пошёл в школу тэквондо, которую держал его дед. Ныне школа была на попечении отца Чонина, но он не демонстрировал успехов на этом поприще. Согласно завещанию старого главы семьи, школа отходила Чонину как лучшему ученику мастера Кима и являлась наследством Чонина. Перед службой в армии он фактически сам школой и руководил. Мастер Ким скончался от старости незадолго до возвращения Чонина из армии ― за пару месяцев до трагедии, постигшей семью. Собственно, Чонин как раз должен был вернуться и застать деда в живых, но отец настоял, чтобы он продлил армейский контракт ещё на три месяца и подумал о военной карьере.

Насколько Чунмён понял, танцы для Чонина были под запретом, ведь это совсем не престижно с точки зрения господина Кима. Желание старого главы семьи тоже господина Кима не устраивало, хотя школа тэквондо, принадлежавшая их семье, пользовалась огромной популярностью. Чунмён даже слышал, что Чонин разработал какие-то собственные уникальные приёмы и что-то там выигрывал на национальных и международных чемпионатах. Тем не менее, господина Кима опять-таки не устраивал подобный расклад, а вот внезапный военный «взлёт», видимо, заронил в душу господина Кима некие надежды.

Чонин планировал антитеррористические операции. Успешные ― все. Он даже начинал работу над учебными программами. А именно террористы и любители хватать заложников представляли ныне наибольшую угрозу. По сути во многих странах от военных корпусов и остались отделы по борьбе с террористами. Если верить словам министра и представителей руководства, то Чонин думал не так, как большинство офицеров. Его образ мыслей сбивал их с толку, но зато прекрасно работал при планировании операций.

Чунмён мало понимал в военных делах, но предполагал, что Чонин в самом деле многого мог достичь в армии. Особенно если бы он сам хотел этого так же сильно, как его отец. К тому же, у Чонина был характер бойца ― он не сдавался и не останавливался на полпути, выбрав цель, он шёл к ней неутомимо и упрямо. И если он решил, что спасти надо всех заложников до единого... ничто не могло остановить Чонина. И не остановило. Даже в тот раз спасти удалось всех заложников. И никто из отряда серьёзно не пострадал. Кроме Чонина.

Чунмён вернулся за стол, закрыл ладонями лицо и тяжело вздохнул. Ему после той операции постоянно снились кошмары. Снилось, что Чонин не успел. Либо решил никого не спасать. Глупые сны, конечно. В тот день Чонин пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти всех остальных. И если бы он не успел или просто спрятался, Чунмён, прочие заложники и члены спасательного отряда погибли бы.

Но Чонин не спрятался и успел. И поэтому в криокамере торчал почти год именно он.

Чунмён не знал, что будет, если операция пройдёт неудачно. И он не хотел даже думать об этом. Ещё он не знал, что будет, если операция пройдёт успешно. Останется ли Чонин на военной службе? Теперь-то срок уж точно вышел. Если он не захочет остаться в армии, никто и ничего сделать не сможет.

Чунмён на днях спросил Кая, чем тот хотел бы заниматься. Кай ответил, что он хотел бы танцевать. Чудесно просто, если вспомнить о детских надеждах Чонина, которые не сбылись.

 

 

 

За час до полуночи у Кая случился приступ.

Чунмёну удалось вновь запустить его сердце.

Почти чудом и тогда, когда он сам уже перестал на это надеяться.

 

 

 

Чунмён по привычке предельно осторожно закрепил микроанализатор на запястье Кая, хотя Кай ничего не чувствовал, и если бы игла анализатора вонзилась в руку резче, чем следовало бы, он бы не почувствовал этого всё равно.

― Нам придётся сдвинуть сроки, ― тихо сообщил Чунмён. ― Слишком мало времени осталось.

Кай уже не мог ему ответить, лишь дважды медленно опустил веки. Это сигнал заменял ему фразу: «Без разницы».

― Если мы начнём утром... Что скажете?

Кай закрыл глаза и тут же открыл их. Это означало согласие.

― Я уже говорил ― это займёт несколько суток. И риск довольно серьёзный. Мало того, что ваши организмы могут друг друга отторгнуть, так ещё и длительность операции увеличивает риск. Я не знаю, каким будет ваше пробуждение. И будет ли оно вообще. Но всё же... я могу лишь пообещать, что сделаю всё, что сделать смогу.

Кай попытался улыбнуться. Получилось так себе. Чунмён в большей степени прочёл улыбку в его взгляде, чем по губам.

 

 

 

Пациент Ким Чонин открыл глаза спустя семь дней после уникальной операции, вошедшей в учебники по комплексной хирургии десятью годами позднее.

 

 

 

В больничной книге напротив фамилии, имени и регистрационного кода доктор Ким Чунмён лично оставил новую запись: «Объект жив. Запрос деактивирован, репарация проведена успешно. Открыто уголовное дело по синтезированию донора под условным именем Ким Кай. Дело передано в архив и остаётся условно активным в течение пятидесяти лет с момента обнаружения донора. Уголовное дело должно быть принято к рассмотрению немедленно при поступлении новых данных по нему. Уникальность операции предполагает регулярное наблюдение за физическим и психическим состоянием пациента. Лечащий врач ― Ким Чунмён».

 

 

 

**_Часть 1. Книга Ханя и Кая_ **

****

**_Конец_ **


	2. Симпатика - 2/1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спустя 4 года. Вся вторая книга одним куском не лезет, так что двумя.

 

  
**Часть 2. Книга Чонина и Ханя**

 

 

 

◄ Пролог ►

 

Четыре года спустя   
Новый Сеул   
река Хан   
Шестой Жёлтый Остров   
Ресторанный квартал

 

― Докладывайте.

Шипение на канале связи, щелчок, рапорт:

― Альфа ― штабу. Цель не вижу, стрелять не могу.

― Бета?

― Аналогично. Стрелять не могу.

― Гамма?

― Вижу только заложника. Стрелять не могу.

Дополнительный щелчок вне очереди и немного искажённый помехами низкий голос:

― Каппа ― штабу. Вижу цель.

Полковник Ли нахмурился и поискал на мониторе сигнал «каппа», нашёл с трудом. Судя по онлайн-карте, снайпер «каппа» торчал на дереве в парке. И что он там, спрашивается, забыл?

― Расстояние до цели?

― Две тысячи восемьсот, ― без заминки ответил «каппа».

― Отставить. Вы не попадёте на таком расстоянии.

Майор Хан замахал руками и замотал головой, бурно выражая своё несогласие с полковником.

― Он попадёт, господин Ли. Это наш лучший снайпер. Он и с трёх тысяч попадает ― в дождь при ветреной погоде.

― Вы отдаёте себе отчёт, что рискуете жизнью заложника?

― Вполне.

― Прекрасно. Вот вы тогда и отдайте команду.

Майор Хан пожал плечами и активировал устройство связи.

― Капитан Ким, вы всё ещё видите цель?

― Так точно.

― Стреляйте тогда и так, как посчитаете нужным.

― Понял.

Полковник Ли недовольно поморщился, когда у него резко щёлкнуло в ухе ― снайпер небрежно отключил связь вовсе.

Майор Хан смахнул со стола мощный бинокль, поднёс его к глазам и направил в нужную сторону.

― Девять... Восемь... Семь... ― принялся тихо отсчитывать он.

― Что вы?..

 

― Что с заложником?

― Некий доктор Лу, генетик. Кстати, Чонин, если влепишь ему пулю в задницу, спровоцируешь нехилый дипломатический скандал с душераздирающими песнями, военными плясками и помахиванием ядерным чемоданчиком в нашу сторону. Постарайся попасть в злодея, ладно?

― Отставить трёп в прямом эфире, лейтенант Пак.

― Чонин, ну ты чего?

― Ничего. В такую роскошную задницу пулю всаживать грешно.

― Гы-гы…

― Заткнитесь, лейтенант Пак. Расстояние?

 

― Два... Один... Готово! Группа захвата, приступайте! ― отдал следующую команду майор Хан и успокаивающе улыбнулся полковнику. ― Операция прошла успешно, господин Ли, выдыхайте.

 

Через полчаса начинающих террористов увозили в главное управление для допроса, а благополучно пережившего всю эту кутерьму заложника отпаивали кофе.

― Доктор Лу, как вы себя чувствуете? ― обеспокоенно поинтересовался полковник Ли, отметив бледность привлекательного китайца и его дрожащие руки. ― Наверное, с вами очень плохо обращались? Травмы?

― Н-н-нет, всё в порядке, ― тихо отозвался доктор Лу и едва заметно поморщился. ― Всё ещё пытаюсь избавиться от ощущения пролетевшей рядом пули. Я бы хотел поблагодарить вашего подчинённого, который...

― Капитан Ким, ― вмешался в беседу майор Хан. ― Это наш лучший снайпер. Капитан Ким Чонин и лейтенант Пак Чанёль, снайпер и корректор, они работают в связке. Сейчас я их позову.

 

Чанёль лениво наблюдал, как Чонин разбирает винтовку и складывает детали в футляр.

― Между прочим, это было рискованно, знаешь?

― Ничуть. Я бы не стал стрелять, если бы не был уверен, что попаду, ― негромко ответил Чонин.

― От уверенности до самоуверенности...

― Уймись.

― Вот так всегда! ― Чанёль тоскливо вздохнул. ― Тебе говорили, что ты слишком серьёзный?

― Мне постоянно это говорят.

― Почему же ты не делаешь выводы?

― А зачем? ― Чонин сбросил жилет и положил его поверх футляра, дотянулся до куртки и принялся надевать её. Сегодня он не дежурил, вызов настиг его в речном парке, так что прибыл он на место в гражданском облачении.

― Капитан Ким!

― Господин майор. ― Чонин небрежно кивнул старшему офицеру, продолжив натягивать куртку на плечи.

― Отличная работа, капитан. Вас жаждет увидеть спасённый вами доктор Лу, хочет поблагодарить.

Чонин демонстративно посмотрел на часы на панели в кабине фургона и покачал головой.

― Мне нужно забрать Солли, я и так опаздываю. Пусть лейтенант Пак возьмёт на себя эту, несомненно, приятную и важную миссию.

― А почему это я? ― возмутился Чанёль. ― Стрелял же ты!

― Но ты мой корректор, Ёлли, без тебя я бы не попал, ― сверкнул обезоруживающей улыбкой Чонин, двинулся к байку у стоянки и договорил на ходу: ― Ты тоже заслужил благодарность, так что топай и принимай, а я побежал. Завтра увидимся.

― Не попал бы он, уж конечно! ― сердито заворчал себе под нос Чанёль и поплёлся за майором Ханом принимать благодарности от какого-то китайца «с роскошной задницей», если верить Чонину.

 

 

  
◄ 1 ►

 

 

  
Хань закинул ногу на ногу и осмотрелся получше. В кабинете доктора Кима он был впервые и пока не привык к старинному стилю. Стены, мебель, картины ― всё из натуральных материалов, много дерева и много цветов в резных кадках или горшках. Вместо стеллажей у стен красовались тоже деревянные полки, забитые папками и носителями с информацией различного характера.

― Как вам в Сеуле? ― Ким Чунмён вручил ему чашку с кофе и опустился в соседнее кресло.

― Привыкаю. Понемногу.

― Я слышал, вас взяли в заложники пару месяцев назад. Когда вы только приехали. Всё обошлось?

― Да, спасибо. ― Хань сделал глоток кофе на пробу, оценил и принялся пить смелее.

― Наверное, вы гадаете, зачем я вас пригласил? ― предположил Чунмён и тоже поднёс чашку к губам.

― Ну не то чтобы прямо уж голову ломаю. В конце концов, я прохожу практику в вашей клинике, было бы странно, если бы вы вовсе со мной не говорили.

― Это тоже. Но вообще ― нет. Я недавно прочёл вашу работу, касающуюся репарации в области нанонейрохирургии.

― О! ― выдохнул Хань, чтобы продемонстрировать хоть какую-то реакцию на столь внезапное заявление. Хань только проходил практику пятый год из положенных семи, поэтому вряд ли его труды могли претендовать на внимание со стороны светила медицины, каким был Ким Чунмён.

― О, ― с утвердительной интонацией повторил произнесённое Ханем междометие Ким Чунмён. ― Так вот... Я прочёл вашу работу. В ней много интересных моментов. И, если я правильно всё понимаю, вас данная тема очень сильно интересует, так?

― Да, конечно. Это, как правило, сложнейшие операции на мозге, которые часто заканчиваются печально просто потому, что мы многого не знаем о природе человека и, скажем так, души. Если понятие «души» уместно использовать в данном ключе. Ну, вы понимаете...

― Именно поэтому вы сейчас тут сидите. ― Ким Чунмён многозначительно улыбнулся, а Хань забыл о кофе и уставился на него с немым вопросом в глазах.

Чунмён неторопливо сходил за второй чашкой кофе, удобно устроился в кресле и снова улыбнулся.

― Я четыре года наблюдаю пациента, который перенёс нанонейрорепарацию в ходе уникальной комплексной операции. Проще говоря, мозг этого пациента сейчас представляет собой...

― ...синтез? Два разных мозга в одном? Как в том знаменитом случае в Джакарте?

― Да, операция доктора Ши. И у нас тут всё так же запущено. Речь о комплексной операции не только на мозге, когда трудно разграничить пациента и донора, потому что пятьдесят процентов ровно.

― Вот как, ― с лёгким изумлением повторил Хань. ― Как вам удалось успешно провести столь сложную операцию?

― Понятия не имею. Несколько суток непрерывного ада ― вот что это было. Две сменные бригады, стимулирующие препараты, чтобы не спать и не терять внимания. И мне очень хотелось, чтобы всё закончилось хорошо. Были ещё две подобные операции, но финал в обоих случаях получился иным. ― Чунмён печально вздохнул. ― Не знаю, в чём тут дело. Но ладно, об этом можно позднее подумать, пока что я хотел предложить вам наблюдать пациента. Учитывая вашу заинтересованность и специализацию.

― А разве с ним не работает отдельно психолог? ― Хань отставил опустевшую чашку и взглянул на Чунмёна.

― Нет. До сегодняшнего дня с ним работал только я. К тому же, в этом деле очень много нюансов. Хуже того, это уголовное дело. ― Чунмён поднялся из кресла, прошёлся к полке, достал увесистую зелёную папку и передал Ханю. ― Почитайте на досуге, это увлекательное чтиво. А пока идёмте, я покажу вам ваш новый кабинет и, возможно, познакомлю с вашим пациентом.

Они покинули кабинет Чунмёна и прогулялись в другой конец коридора. У светлой двери на скамье сидела девочка лет пяти и прижимала к груди плюшевого мишку. Чунмён остановился напротив неё, опустился на корточки и улыбнулся.

― Солли, он тебя оставил тут совсем одну? И куда ушёл?

Чунмён говорил странно медленно, тщательно проговаривая слова, и Хань подумал даже, что у девочки, вероятно, проблемы с умственным развитием, но понял, что ошибся, поскольку ребёнок был живым и сообразительным. Девочка в ответ на вопрос Чунмёна махнула рукой в ту сторону, откуда они с Ханем пришли.

― Разминулись, значит, ну да ничего.

Чунмён погладил малышку по голове и толкнул светлую дверь.

― Здесь вы будете работать. Вот, осматривайтесь и осваивайтесь. Ключ-карта на столе. Когда будете уходить с работы, просто сдадите внизу охраннику, а утром возьмёте снова. Что ещё... Всё, наверное. Ознакомьтесь с делом поскорее. Я сегодня же постараюсь прислать к вам вашего нового пациента, просто побеседуете и решите, когда и как часто ему нужно будет приходить к вам. В остальном же вы будете просто получать задания от меня. Доброго дня.

Чунмён шустро выскочил из кабинета, оставив Ханя в одиночестве. Тот неторопливо прошёлся по основному помещению, осмотрел кофейный автомат, сунулся в подсобку и напоследок распахнул пошире окно, из которого открывался отличный вид на то ли сад, то ли парк клиники.

Хань бросил папку на стол и схватился за телефон.

― Привет, ― с улыбкой в голосе поздоровался он, когда ему ответили.

― Привет, ну как мечта идиота? ― сонно пробормотал в трубку Сэхун.

― Сбылась. Ты рад?

― Я сплю, а вот Тао скачет на кровати от радости.

― Точно на кровати скачет? Не на тебе?

― Иди в задницу, ― ворчливо буркнул Сэхун. ― Тебя, правда, взяли в клинику военного министерства? Серьёзно? К самому доктору Ким Чунмёну?

― Ага. Завидуешь?

― Конечно. А кто бы не завидовал? Знаешь, не особенно весело пока бегать с бэйджиком «акушерка» на груди. Это Тао в восторге, ну так оно и понятно ― худо-бедно по его специальности, но я ведь не акушерка.

― Ты хирург, поэтому худо-бедно и по твоей специальности.

― Но-но! Я попрошу! ― мигом окончательно проснулся и рыкнул на него Сэхун. ― Я нанохирург, если помнишь.

― Полезный навык для акушерки, ― не скрывая веселья, подколол Хань, но тут же стал серьёзным. ― Как там остальные?

― Нормально. Минсок в Кванчжу, Чондэ сейчас в Пусане, а Бэкхён...

Хань закусил губу и осторожно сделал глубокий вдох. С Бэкхёном он не общался уже четыре года. Не потому, что не хотел. Потому что Бэкхён не желал его ни видеть, ни слышать.

«Сам его создал, сам и убил. Даже любви дать ему не смог. Завидую тебе, если ты можешь спать спокойно после этого. И не желаю иметь с тобой ничего общего».

― Бэкхён в Сеуле.

― Что? ― потрясённо выдохнул Хань, сбросив на пол карандаш. ― Где?

― Ну, то есть, в Инчоне. Живёт и работает на Пятом Зелёном Острове. Какой-то проект с дельфинами. Там исследовательский морской центр Сеула, ну и вот... Бэкхён в Сеуле, считай.

― Давно? ― помолчав целую минуту, уточнил Хань и полез под стол за карандашом.

― Нет, только приехал. На прошлой неделе, кажется.

Бэкхён закончил Академию так же блестяще, как и Хань, только на два года позже.

― А где он до этого проходил практику?

― На морской станции к северу, а что?

― Да так... Он... ― Хань сел на стул и повертел карандаш в пальцах. ― Он спрашивал обо мне?

― Нет, ― поколебавшись, ответил Сэхун. ― Что-то передать ему от тебя?

― Н-нет... Ничего. Спасибо, в общем, за новости. Мне пора. Привет Тао передавай.

― Конечно. Удачи.

Хань рассеянно сунул телефон в карман и нервно вскочил со стула. Бесцельно побродив по кабинету, распахнул дверь и выглянул в коридор. Увидел у окна знакомую детскую фигурку. Девочка пыталась забраться на подоконник, но её подхватил молодой человек в чёрном военном комбинезоне. Хань не мог различить его лица ― тот стоял напротив яркого источника света. Только и видно очертания фигуры: тонкий в поясе, с широкими плечами, ноги длинные ― слишком длинные.

Потом Хань задохнулся от боли, потому что молодой человек в чёрном комбинезоне подошёл к скамье и усадил на неё девочку. И теперь Хань отчётливо видел сильную смуглую шею, гордо посаженную голову, резкие и строгие черты лица, слегка волнистые тёмные волосы... Длинная чёлка до самых глаз, чуть опущенные ресницы, нос с лёгкой горбинкой, выразительные полные губы красивого рисунка, ямочка на волевом подбородке ― Хань знал каждую чёрточку в этом лице.

Незнакомец с до боли знакомым лицом поднял перед собой руки и принялся быстро складывать узловатыми пальцами разные жесты и фигуры, иногда ударял пальцами правой руки по левой ладони или наоборот, порой прикасался к запястью, шее, голове, груди, затем сложил ладони в кулаки, опустил руки и внезапно просиял улыбкой. Девочка ответила ему улыбкой и тоже что-то показала жестами. Вот почему Чунмён говорил с ней медленно и с тщательной артикуляцией! Чтобы она могла читать по губам. Глухонемая, выходит...

Тем временем девочка подалась вперёд, прижала ладошки к твёрдым скулам, погладила и после ухватилась ручонками за смуглую шею.

Парень в комбинезоне выпрямился, удерживая девочку на руках, повернулся к двери кабинета, где изваянием самому себе застыл Хань, и скользнул взглядом сначала по номеру кабинета, затем по Ханю. Слегка прикусив губу, парень двинулся вперёд ― прошёл мимо Ханя словно мимо пустого места. И Хань смотрел ему вслед до тех пор, пока он не заглянул в кабинет доктора Ким Чунмёна.

 

Чунмён отозвался на вежливый стук предложением зайти, и на пороге появился Чонин с Солли на руках.

― Разве ты не должен быть на приёме у...

― Я не хочу наблюдаться у другого специалиста, ― с ходу отрезал Чонин, усадил Солли на диван в углу и сам опустился в кресло напротив стола Чунмёна.

― Но почему? Мы же говорили с тобой об этом ещё два дня назад. Ты не был против, ― удивился Чунмён.

― Я передумал, ― пожал плечами Чонин и закинул ногу на ногу.

― Слушай, ты сам спас этого доктора от террориста не так давно. Как только он узнает, что это был ты...

― Ни за что.

― Пойми, он написал великолепную работу в этой области. Конечно, он ещё практикант... ― попытался объяснить нюансы Чунмён.

― Вот именно.

― Это всего лишь формальность!

― Он выглядит слишком юным. ― Чонин не намеревался выбрасывать белый флаг.

― Да он старше тебя!

― Он китаец.

― Да, и что из этого? ― не понял сути претензии Чунмён ― даже опешил от неожиданности.

― Я шовинист.

― С каких это пор? Чонин, что тебя не устраивает?

― С этих. Всё не устраивает. Я не желаю с ним работать.

― Назови мне хоть одну объективную причину для отказа.

Чонин молча смотрел на него, плотно сжав губы. Через минуту соизволил заявить:

― Он мне не нравится.

― Очаровательно просто! Я просил назвать объективную причину! И тебя никто не заставляет на нём жениться, всего лишь наблюдаться время от времени. Пойми, ему интересна эта тема, он может помочь тебе.

― Мне не надо помогать, я прекрасно себя чувствую вот уже четыре года. И ты сам это знаешь так же хорошо, как и я.

― А меня именно это и беспокоит, ― признался Чунмён. ― Меня беспокоит отсутствие каких-либо странностей, потому что твой мозг ― это синтез двух личностей, грубо говоря, или двух душ, если угодно. Не может такое пройти легко и просто. В твоём же случае нет вообще никаких отклонений ― ничего. Это выглядит странно.

― Не вижу ничего странного, просто всё хорошо совпало и синтезировалось, ― мрачно буркнул Чонин и отвёл глаза. ― И у меня много дел в школе. Я не могу себе позволить тратить время зря.

― Господи, Чонин, ты тратил время на меня. Неужели ты не можешь поступить так же, только приходить уже не ко мне, а к доктору Лу Ханю?

― Я не хочу наблюдаться у доктора Лу Ханя, ― твёрдо отчеканил Чонин.

― Это невыносимо! ― Чунмён выбрался из-за стола, ухватил Чонина за рукав и потянул за собой. ― Не волнуйся о Солли, я сам отвезу её домой, пока ты будешь беседовать с Лу Ханем.

― Я не собираюсь с ним беседовать!

― Тебе придётся!

Чунмён отволок упиравшегося Чонина в конец коридора и затолкал в кабинет, подтащил к столу и усадил на стул перед ошарашенным Ханем.

― Доктор Лу, вот ваш новый пациент. Знакомьтесь. Капитан Ким Чонин. Снайпер. Он спас вас не так давно. В общем, вам наверняка есть что обсудить и без меня.

Чунмён в темпе вальса вымелся из кабинета и захлопнул дверь, оставив Чонина и Ханя наедине. Оба сидели без движения и настороженно разглядывали друг друга.

― Э... Доктор Лу Хань. Это я, ― глупо выдал Хань, поражаясь тому, что не лишился дара речи. Хотя он просто всё никак не мог поверить, что видит человека, который... ― Хотя вам уже сказали, наверное. А вы... Ким Чонин? Быть может, удобнее обращаться друг к другу просто по име...

― Нет.

― Нет?

― Господин Лу, я сегодня немного занят и спешу. Давайте обсудим самые важные вопросы и покончим с этим. На сегодня.

Чонин был вежлив и сдержан, но Хань прекрасно ощущал витавшие вокруг него раздражение и недовольство. Очевидно, симпатии к Ханю он по какой-то неясной причине не испытывал.

― Как пожелаете, ― тихо отозвался Хань. ― Давайте решим вопрос с визитами и их регулярностью. Два раза в неделю ― доктор Ким сказал, что обычно вы встречались два раза в неделю. Скажите, вам удобно будет приходить в те же дни?

Чонин разглядывал его минуту, а то и две. Потом кивнул.

― Прекрасно. Что насчёт времени? В пять?

― Я редко освобождаюсь так рано.

― В семь?

― Тоже рано, ― покачал головой Чонин. ― Вы работаете до восьми, верно? Боюсь, что...

― Вам удобно в восемь?

― Мне удобно в восемь, ― выдержав паузу, подтвердил Чонин. ― Но раз уж вы...

― Я буду ждать вас в восемь. Коль уж вам удобно в это время.

Чонин явно не ожидал, что он согласится на такое время. Похоже, кое-кто совершенно не хотел общаться с доктором Лу и искал лишь повод отвертеться от визитов в клинику.

― Вряд ли это...

― Я просто хочу помочь вам. И меня не затруднит. Буду ждать вас в восемь в те же дни, что и прежде.

― Чудесно. Благодарю, что уделили мне время. ― Чонин поспешно поднялся со стула, попрощался и исчез за дверью, пока Хань пребывал в прострации.

Он всего лишь не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. И не мог поверить, что где-то на Земле существовал человек, похожий на Кая. Словно две капли воды. Конечно, Хань помнил, что использовал для синтеза Кая исходный геном, а это означало, что где-то в мире непременно был кто-то, похожий на Кая, но... Одно дело ― знать об этом, и совершенно другое ― встретить этого «кого-то».

Пребывая в шоке, Хань придвинул к себе зелёную папку, повозился с замком и открыл, взял первый лист и уставился на графу с датой. Что-то знакомое, но это, наверное, неважно. Хань перевёл взгляд на графу «пациент». Там аккуратно вписали имя Ким Чонина, ниже шли все самые важные медицинские данные. Ещё немного ниже красовалась строка «донор». Хань прочёл фамилию и уставился на имя.

Сглотнул с огромным трудом, машинально включил лампу над столом и поднёс лист ближе к глазам ― ещё раз прочёл имя и проверил дату.

Через миг лист выскользнул из враз ослабевших пальцев и медленно спланировал на пол.

 

 

  
◄ 2 ►

 

Чонин отозвал в сторонку двух учеников и велел повторить комплекс заново. Оба допустили одинаковые ошибки, пришлось объяснить им, что именно они делали неправильно. Убедившись, что до ребят всё дошло, Чонин позволил им вернуться к остальным и взглянул на часы. До закрытия школы оставалось пятнадцать минут.

Он подошёл к скамейке у стены и опустился на колено перед игравшей с плюшевым медвежонком Солли.

«Тебе скучно, малышка?»

«Нет, всё нормально, не волнуйся, я тут ещё посижу с Тэдди. Когда ты начнёшь?»

«Уже скоро. Потерпи немного».

«Хорошо. Спасибо, что привёл меня сюда. Мне здесь нравится».

Солли тронула пальцами свой подбородок скользящим жестом ― это означало благодарность, потом обхватила руками Чонина за шею и потёрлась носом о его щеку. В её интерпретации поцелуй выглядел именно так.

«Осталось немного. Смотри, Тэдди снова хочет с тобой играть».

Солли улыбнулась, поймала его руки и исправила последний жест по-своему.

«Вот так. Он хочет не играть, он требует внимания. Я подожду, иди».

Чонин тронул губами её висок и поднялся, чтобы вернуться к ученикам и дать им задание к следующему уроку. Потом он убедился, что все наставники разошлись по домам, заперев классы. Ему нужно было лишь запереть центральную дверь и погасить общее освещение.

Несмотря на закрытие школы тэквондо по расписанию, домой Чонин не спешил. Он приглушил свет в классе, где его ждала Солли, включил музыку, сбросил обувь и начал танцевать.

Танцы Чонина были маленькой тайной на двоих. Он любил танцевать в полумраке, а Солли нравилось на это смотреть. Она не слышала музыку, но видела его движения. Это казалось странным, но его танцы Солли завораживали. Она усаживалась на матах, скрестив ноги, кусала большой палец и смотрела, смотрела, смотрела...

Дети, как правило, неусидчивы, но Солли не двигалась с места, пока Чонин танцевал.

Он переступал босыми ногами по гладкому полу под музыку и жил теми чувствами, что будила в нём мелодия. Это походило на традиционный комплекс упражнений по утрам ― в тэквондо, но без вектора, на волне чувств и страстей. Это приносило спокойствие и удовлетворение.

Именно сейчас Чонин нуждался в покое, потому что через полчаса ему полагалось сидеть в кабинете доктора Лу и отвечать на бесполезные вопросы ― на вопросы, которые он слышал уже тысячу раз за четыре года. Из-за этих вопросов ему приходилось балансировать на тонкой грани между правдой и ложью. А он устал быть канатоходцем.

Мелодии сменяли друг друга, Солли жадно смотрела на него, и он продолжал танцевать ― в поисках покоя и безмятежности. Хотя бы в музыке и танце он мог спрятаться на время, чтобы отдохнуть немного от всего, что его окружало в остальное время.

Танцевать он закончил ровно в восемь пятнадцать ― составлял плейлист всегда ровно на час. Солли ждала его в классе в компании Тэдди ― её любимого плюшевого медвежонка, а он уходил в душевую, чтобы смыть с тела пот и усталость и подготовиться к возвращению во внешний мир.

Этот день был хорошим, в общем-то, если не считать визита к доктору. А доктор ждал его уже четверть часа. Может, даже пытался позвонить, но Чонин предусмотрительно выключил телефон.

Он без спешки принимал душ и разминал пальцами мышцы на шее и плечах, а время шло.

Чонин не собирался сегодня ехать в клинику и смотреть на Лу Ханя. Вечно пропускать сеансы, конечно, не выйдет, но сейчас он не испытывал ни малейшего желания видеть и слышать Лу Ханя. Сейчас он с удовольствием забыл бы о его существовании вовсе, если бы мог.

Вытеревшись полотенцем насухо, он надел привычный военный комбинезон и затянул на поясе ремень. Посмотрелся в зеркало и откинул обеими руками длинную чёлку со лба, правда, она тут же ссыпалась обратно отдельными тонкими прядями. Оперевшись ладонями о край раковины, он смотрел на себя и пытался различить тот невидимый шов, деливший его пополам. Бесполезное занятие, потому что после нано-операций швов не оставалось.

Чонин закрыл левой ладонью половину лица, потом закрыл другую. Если разница и была, он её не видел всё равно. Вновь ухватившись ладонями за край раковины, медленно опустился на пол, прислонился спиной к стене и потёр ладонью грудь слева.

― Это не больно... Совсем не больно. Просто сон. Не больно.

Зажмурившись, он откинул голову к стене, слегка ударившись затылком о твёрдую поверхность. Повторил пару раз, чтобы в голове прояснилось. Потом лба коснулась тёплая ладошка.

Открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой Солли. Она прижимала одной рукой к себе мишку, а второй сделала три быстрых жеста.

«С тобой всё хорошо?»

«Да, малышка. Со мной всё хорошо».

«У тебя тут болит?»

Солли положила ладошку ему на грудь. Там билось сердце. Быстрее, чем ему бы следовало биться.

«Уже прошло».

«Честно?»

«Конечно, малышка. Идём домой?»

«Я голодная. Идём скорее».

Чонин поднялся, подхватил Солли на руки, слегка подкинул и поймал, заставив её беззвучно засмеяться.

 

Чонин и Солли часто ужинали в доме его родителей. На ужин собиралась вся семья, включая сестёр Чонина, их мужей и детей. Чонин традиционно приходил вместе с Солли в числе последних и получал шутливый нагоняй от матери.

― Опять только явился? И опять в этой тряпке? Я тебя умоляю, надень что-нибудь приличное к ужину. И у нас гости сегодня ― лишний повод тебе заглянуть в шкаф с одеждой. Если ты забыл, одежда у тебя есть, а не только одна форма. Сними это немедленно, иначе останешься без еды.

― Да, мама, я тоже рад тебя видеть, ― ответил с неизменной улыбкой Чонин.

― И Солли умой. Вечно она у тебя как мурзилка. Это же девочка, а не мальчик. Где вы с ней постоянно лазите? Посмотри, какие у неё чёрные коленки! Горе ты моё...

― Умою, не волнуйся. Кто у нас сегодня в гостях?

― Доктор Ким и его друг. Друг чуть позже приедет. Быстрее-быстрее, приведи себя и Солли в порядок. Живо!

― Уже бегу. ― Чонин просочился мимо матери в приоткрытую дверь и поставил ногу на первую ступеньку лестницы. ― О, привет.

― Ну-ну. ― Чунмён скрестил руки на груди и смерил его мрачным взглядом. ― Ты не явился на беседу с доктором Лу.

― Я в курсе, спасибо, что заметил.

― Чонин, ну что за детское поведение? Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что обязан наблюдаться у врачей ― это в твоих интересах и...

― ...для моего же блага. Не трудись, я помню. Просто пока не готов к смене доктора. Я привык говорить с тобой, а не с каким-то левым типом.

― Он не левый тип. Неужели тебе мало моей личной рекомендации?

― Прости, но да. Мало. Я хочу наблюдаться у тебя.

― Но я не могу дать тебе ничего нового. И ничем уже не могу помочь. Пойми, я себя исчерпал. Мои теории оказались провальными. А вот доктор Лу...

― Пожалуйста, не сегодня. Давай пока не будем об этом, ― взмолился Чонин, устало прикрыв глаза. ― Может быть, но не сейчас, хорошо? Дай мне привыкнуть к этому. И посторонись, мне надо переодеться и умыть Солли.

Солли жестами поздоровалась с Чунмёном и объяснила, какой у него страшно недовольный вид. Чунмён кивнул и всё-таки посторонился, позволив Чонину подняться по лестнице на второй этаж.

В своей комнате Чонин торопливо сбросил комбинезон, влез в мягкие тёмные брюки военного покроя и натянул тёмно-зелёную футболку. В ванной он старательно умыл Солли и принялся отмывать её потемневшие после лазанья по полу в классе колени.

«И локти тоже. Как ты умудряешься только?»

«Я не знаю. Давай не будем их мыть, а то завтра снова будут грязные».

«Убийственная логика. Но нам оторвут головы, если ты сядешь за стол с такими локтями».

«Тогда ладно».

Чонин ополоснул отмытые локти Солли тёплой водой, осмотрел результат и завернул её целиком в большое пушистое полотенце. Солли немедленно забарахталась там с беззвучным смехом. Подурачившись ещё немного, Чонин выпутал её из полотенца и подхватил на руки, покружил в воздухе, потом прижал к себе и двинулся обратно на первый этаж. Перед спуском с лестницы он задержался у окна, приметив остановившийся у ворот автомобиль. Из салона выскочил тот человек, которого Чонин меньше всего хотел видеть.

― Какого чёрта? ― пробормотал он и резко повернул обратно. В комнате усадил Солли в кресло и отошёл к столу, чтобы налить в стакан воды из графина.

Солли спрыгнула на пол, подбежала к нему и подёргала за штанину.

«Что-то случилось?»

«Нет, всё хорошо. Можешь пока спуститься в гостиную одна, идёт? Я скоро тоже приду».

«Ладно, я буду ждать тебя. Без тебя есть не буду».

«Как хочешь».

Чонин погладил Солли по голове, довёл до двери и выпустил в коридор.

 

Хань перезнакомился со всей семьёй, но Чонина пока не увидел. Он старался держаться ближе к Чунмёну, смущённый таким количеством незнакомых людей.

― Большая семья.

― Это тебе так кажется пока что.

На «ты» с Чунмёном они перешли вчера, и Хань ещё не до конца к этому привык.

― А Чонин...

― Скоро должен спуститься. Он пришёл позже всех. Наверное, опять где-нибудь с Солли заигрался.

― А Солли ― это его племянница? ― от нечего делать уточнил Хань и взял с бокового столика стакан с вишнёвым соком. Поднёс к губам, чтобы сделать глоток.

― Нет, конечно. Разве ты не заметил? Они похожи. Солли ― его дочь.

Хань поперхнулся соком и закашлялся. Из глаз брызнули слёзы. Чунмён услужливо похлопал его по спине.

Хань проморгался и стёр сок с подбородка тыльной стороной ладони.

― Но как? То есть, ей же около пяти, так? Когда... Как?..

― Чуть больше четырёх. Когда он был в криокамере. По желанию его семьи и невесты. На тот случай, если бы... ― Чунмён помрачнел и отвёл взгляд, но Хань его понял верно. Ситуация была достаточно сложной, а благополучный исход ― маловероятным, поэтому семья Чонина решила использовать и этот шанс.

― Ребёнок из пробирки? ― тихо спросил он у Чунмёна. ― Поэтому она не говорит?

― Она родилась здоровой. Слышала и говорила. Перестала примерно в два года. Причина неизвестна. Физически она в полном порядке, поэтому, я полагаю, что причина тут, ― Чунмён прикоснулся пальцем к своему виску. ― Никаких встрясок и стрессов в её жизни не было. И она не пугалась сильно, но вдруг перестала слышать и говорить. В остальном чудесный ребёнок, хотя никого толком не признаёт. Хвостом ходит за Чонином. Наверное, он будет приходить к тебе часто вместе с ней. Она не любит оставаться долго одна, постоянно требует, чтобы Чонин был рядом. Не волнуйся, ты быстро научишься понимать основные вещи. И она отлично читает по губам, так что она тебя всегда поймёт. Например, в семье никто толком не знает язык жестов, но они понимают Солли.

― А Чонин? Он, кажется, знает?

― Да. Удивительно, но он выучил язык жестов практически мгновенно. Впрочем, он же проводит вместе с Солли больше всех времени, вот и...

Хань промолчал, а ведь мог и сказать кое-что по этому поводу. Правда, Чунмён это не оценил бы, скорее всего. Или не поверил бы, что четыре года назад Хань собственными руками улучшил геном Кая ровно на один процент, подарив ему способность быстро учиться. А если и поверил бы... ничем хорошим для Ханя это не кончилось бы. Он видел в документах пометку об активном уголовном деле.

Честно говоря, Хань до сих пор пребывал в смятении и не находил в себе сил, чтобы взвешенно всё обдумать. Да и вовсе ― не мог поверить до конца, что Чонин и Кай...

Он не знал, что ему вообще думать. Считать, что всё хорошо, потому что в этом мире живёт Чонин? Или считать, что всё плохо, потому что Каю пришлось страдать из-за самонадеянности Ханя? И кто теперь скрывался под именем Ким Чонина? Тот подлинный Чонин? Кай? Каков их сплав? Сказалась ли операция на памяти одного и второго? Или не сказалась?

Хань знал точно, как сильно любил его Кай. Чонин о Хане не знал ничего. Если Чонин получил воспоминания Кая, то почему спас его от террориста? Почему промолчал? Ведь Чонин мог бы дать показания в суде против Ханя. И Хань ему никто. Но если синтез душ был полным... Кай любил Ханя. Кай не пожелал бы быть вдали. Вряд ли Кай стал бы избегать его так, как это делал сейчас Чонин.

С другой стороны, у Чонина не было причин избегать Ханя. За одним исключением: если он знал, кто такой Хань, и что пришлось пережить Каю. Быть может, Чонин пытался так защитить в себе Кая?

Хань растерянно потёр висок и вздохнул. Он в самом деле не мог пока думать. Сам же написал целую книгу о синтезе разумов, но прямо сейчас не мог вспомнить ни одной выкладки из собственного труда и применить на практике.

«Никто никогда не сможет заменить тебе меня».

Вспомнилось не ко времени и не к месту, вспомнилось, когда в гостиную зашёл Чонин. К нему немедленно бросилась Солли, вцепилась пальцами в штанину и требовательно подёргала. Чонин плавно повёл ладонью, сложив пальцы в разные фигуры легко и непринуждённо, словно всю жизнь только с помощью жестов и общался, затем подхватил Солли на руки и понёс к общему столу, на ходу бросая приветствия родне. Он опустился на стул и усадил Солли себе на колени, придвинул ближе к ней стакан с соком и погладил по голове.

Хань на миг задохнулся от этой картины. Никогда прежде он не думал о таком, не пытался представить, каким отцом был бы Кай. Похоже, зря. Хотя он всегда воспринимал Кая как собственное творение, как... ребёнка. Несмотря на все просьбы Кая не обращаться с ним так.

Хань жадно наблюдал за каждым движением Чонина и находил непременно что-то знакомое: лёгкий наклон головы, задумчивый взгляд, отбрасывание чёлки ладонью, прикосновение пальцем к нижней губе... Солли делала точно так же.

― Идём, пора за стол. Чонин уже спустился, больше ждать некого, ― подсказал Чунмён и потянул Ханя за собой. Ещё и усадил рядом с Чонином.

― Добрый вечер, ― машинально сказал Хань налево и покосился направо ― на Чунмёна.

― Добрый, ― неохотно отозвался Чонин, взял с ближайшей тарелки ломтик огурца и отдал Солли.

― Вы сегодня не пришли, хотя обещали.

― Я не обещал. И не пришёл, ― ответил Чонин, по-прежнему не глядя на Ханя.

― Но вы сказали, что вам подходят те же дни для визитов, что и раньше.

― Но мы не уговаривались о том, с какого числа мне надо приходить к вам, ― после короткой паузы пояснил Чонин. Длинная чёлка вновь свешивалась до самых глаз. Тёмные и тяжёлые пряди, блестящие. Хань помнил, что они на ощупь жёсткие, но гладкие, словно шёлк.

― Вот как. Очевидно, это моё упущение, ― сокрушённо пробормотал он.

― Пожалуй, мы оба упустили это из вида, ― внёс поправку Чонин и придвинул к себе блюдо с рисом и острой свининой, ложкой отложил часть своей порции в тарелку поменьше ― для Солли. Она с интересом разглядывала Ханя, потом вытянула к нему руку, вторую и сложила несколько жестов так быстро, что Хань ничего не понял вообще ― ни единой догадки.

― Э... Что сказала Солли?

― Это неважно.

Солли похлопала ладошкой по груди Чонина и указала на Ханя. Чонин правой рукой изобразил что-то, потом согнул указательный палец, как крючок. Солли кивнула и снова указала на Ханя.

― Она сказала, что вы похожи на ангела, но выглядите несчастным.

― О, вот как... ― Хань улыбнулся малышке, в ответ она тронула двумя указательными пальцами уголки рта и тоже улыбнулась. ― Это что-то значит?

― Это значит, что вам к лицу улыбка. Так считает Солли.

И Чонин поднёс к губам стакан с соком, избежав тем самым новых расспросов. Когда он отставил пустой стакан, провёл языком по нижней губе явно без задней мысли, но Хань непроизвольно вспомнил вкус губ Кая.

Наверное, Хань вызывающе пялился на Чонина, а тот столь же вызывающе не смотрел на него. Но Хань всё равно не отводил глаз ― пытался найти отличия в смуглом лице. Ему требовалась хотя бы одна-единственная крошечная деталь, которая позволила бы отличать Кая от Чонина. Однако такой детали не существовало. Всё те же резкие черты, безупречная линия от подбородка к уху, нос с лёгкой горбинкой и узнаваемой формы, даже ресницы ― те же. И те же губы. И ямочка на подбородке. И те же глаза, в которых Хань прямо сейчас видел отражение собственного лица. Тёмные глаза с неназываемыми тенями в глубине, как ночное небо с россыпью фейерверков. И ощущение жара от взгляда.

Вспомнился домик у моря, где были лишь они двое и море. Влажные следы от губ на разгорячённой коже, длинные царапины от коротких ногтей на широких плечах, блестящее от пота смуглое тело, солёный запах и сумасшедшее желание близости. Кажется, с того дня прошла целая вечность.

Чонин спокойно смотрел на Ханя целую минуту, прежде чем до Ханя дошло, что он непозволительно долго таращится на Чонина. Глупая игра в гляделки...

― Простите, ― буркнул Хань, уткнувшись в собственную тарелку.

К счастью, Чонин отвлёкся на беседу с Солли. Хань время от времени смотрел на них украдкой и поражался пластике и выразительности движений Чонина. Тот казался всецело сосредоточенным только на дочери, словно всё остальное его совершенно не волновало. И Хань обратил внимание на то, чего прежде не замечал ― их сходство. Оно действительно было несомненным, даже странно, что Хань сразу этого не углядел и не понял, что Солли ― дочь Кая. То есть, Чонина.

Хань отложил палочки и провёл пальцами по глазам, отгоняя наваждение. Он запутался в ощущениях и видел Кая в Чонине вопреки собственной воле. Хотя к чему удивляться? Кай и был Чонином, а Чонин ― Каем, ведь в обоих случаях геном один и тот же, просто... Просто Каю Хань стёр память собственными руками. Память, но не сущность. Характер, судя по всему, у обоих тот же самый. Да и прошло четыре года.

Его вдруг осенило. Он наклонился к Чунмёну и спросил тихонько:

― А в случае Солли использовали генное проектирование? Или это был простой способ?

Чунмён задумался на минуту, потом кивнул.

― Генное проектирование тоже использовали. Родные хотели именно девочку, боялись, что не вынесут, если будет мальчик, похожий на Чонина.

― Так, а геном брали у Чонина, который в тот момент находился в криокамере?

― Разумеется, как же иначе? ― отозвался с удивлением Чунмён.

― Тогда ясно, почему Солли не говорит и не слышит.

― То есть?

― Я полагаю, никому не пришло в голову стереть генную память. Малышка чувствовала то, что случилось с носителем генома.

― Ты хочешь сказать... ― начал Чунмён и побледнел. ― Господи... Она пережила это?

― Похоже на то, но потрясение оказалось слишком сильным для ребёнка. Таким образом...

― Включился защитный механизм?

― Именно. И это вылилось...

― Чёрт.

― Да. Скорее всего, дело в этом. Шанс всё исправить есть, но он мизерный. Насколько я знаю, лишь двум процентам людей, пережившим шок с такими последствиями, удалось помочь.

― Господи, как же так? И почему никому не пришло в голову стереть память? Это не всегда срабатывает на все сто, но таких последствий точно не было бы. Надо рассказать Чонину.

― Зачем? ― испугался Хань.

― Чтобы он знал, почему Солли не говорит. Он ведь знает, как это было, и что именно могла увидеть в чужих воспоминаниях Солли. Ему ведь с этим бороться и помогать дочери. Если он будет знать, ему будет легче подбирать нужные средства и правильную линию поведения.

Хань покосился на Чонина, тот придерживал пальцами стакан, из которого пила Солли. Тёмная чёлка завесила его лицо, надёжно спрятав глаза. А потом в гостиную ввалилось шумное веселье в виде лейтенанта Пак Чанёля. Хань его знал, поскольку лично благодарил в тот самый день, когда угодил в переделку в ресторанном квартале.

Чанёль громко со всеми поздоровался, вывалил кучу комплиментов в адрес матери Чонина, вручил большую коробку с миндальным печеньем и поманил к себе Солли. Она спрыгнула на пол и побежала к Чанёлю с радостной улыбкой на лице. Чанёль подхватил Солли на руки, высоко подкинул и поймал. Солли удобно устроилась у него на руках и пальчиками потрогала левое ухо.

― Оторвёшь дяде ухо, обратно уже не приставим, ― пошутил Чанёль и кивнул Чонину, потом заметил Ханя и помахал ему. ― Я за Чонином, можно мне его украсть?

― Опять работа? ― нахмурился Чунмён.

― У нас ночное дежурство сегодня.

― А Солли?

― Успеем завезти домой и уложить спать. Чонин, надеюсь, ты уже перекусил? Время поджимает.

Чонин молча тронул салфеткой губы, поднялся со стула и тихо попрощался сразу со всеми. Хань проводил его беспомощным взглядом, а потом смотрел, как Чанёль и Солли дурачились у лестницы, пока Чонин поднимался наверх и переодевался. Спустился он уже в военном комбинезоне, забрал у Чанёля Солли и исчез за дверью.

― Сложно с ним, да? ― проницательно подметил Чунмён. ― Не беспокойся, всё образуется. Чонин просто плохо сходится с людьми и не очень любит перемены. Да и одному непросто с ребёнком, тем более...

― Таким ребёнком? ― уточнил Хань, намекнув на особенности Солли. ― Разве он не может оставить девочку у родни?

― Не может. Я ведь говорил, она почти никого не признаёт, кроме него. Ну вот Чанёля, разве что. С Чанёлем оставить её он иногда может, но редко, они же работают в связке, так что графики у них совпадают.

― Вот как... ― Хань задумчиво смотрел в тарелку и не представлял, как ему быть. Чем больше он думал о Чонине, тем большее количество воспоминаний просыпалось. Воспоминаний, связанных с Каем. А он тут не для этого, не для того, чтобы вспоминать прошлое и искать его осколки в настоящем. Он тут для того, чтобы наблюдать за Чонином и помогать ему. Как специалист.

Правда, пока это получалось паршиво. Не получалось вовсе, если не лгать самому себе.

 

 

 

  
◄ 3 ►

  
Чонин шёл по длинному зеркальному коридору и рассеянно поглядывал на многочисленные отражения. Он уже привык, что его отражения не повторяли движения за ним, а жили будто бы собственной жизнью. Но это было неважно, потому что следовало добраться до конца коридора. Обязательно. Несмотря на то, что он казался бесконечным.

Добраться до конца Чонин не успел, потому что его бесцеремонно выдернули из сна, жёстко ухватив за плечо и встряхнув от души.

― Просыпайся, сурок, мы приехали, ― прозвучал над ухом низкий голос Чанёля. ― Подъём, соня! Тревога! Враги у ворот!

― Да ладно тебе, ― сонно пробурчал Чонин, прижав ладони к лицу и пытаясь проморгаться. Разлепив веки, он полюбовался на высокое крыльцо с колоннами. Отель «Тон». Его тут ждали, и этой встречи избежать не вышло бы, а хотелось. Чонин предпочёл бы сейчас смотреть на собственную школу, где жил вместе с Солли. Чердак и верхний этаж там были перестроены три года назад по его инициативе. Там им с Солли нравилось, хотя вся родня в один голос возмущалась по этому поводу.

С одной стороны, жить с родственниками удобнее в некотором отношении. С другой стороны, Чонину не хотелось рисковать: если жить с кем-то, то рано или поздно можно в чём-то проколоться, да и ― в любом случае ― и он, и Солли считались замкнутыми и скрытными натурами, вдвоём им всяко лучше.

― Не волнуйся, я заеду к тебе и побуду там до семи утра, присмотрю за Солли, если она проснётся, ― успокоил его Чанёль и похлопал по плечу. ― Вперёд, дружище, тебе тоже надо отдыхать время от времени.

Чонин хмыкнул с грустной иронией ― он не назвал бы сегодняшнюю предрассветную встречу отдыхом. Тем не менее, из машины он выбрался, помахал Чанёлю и без спешки двинулся к входу в отель. Его провели в нужный номер и услужливо распахнули дверь. Он зашёл внутрь, подождал, пока дверь закроют, после чего сбросил обувь и двинулся в соседнюю комнату.

Чжису сидела за столом, смотрела на свечи и ждала его. Она снова сменила цвет волос, и теперь ей на лоб спадала высветленная до белого цвета чёлка. Чжису вскинула голову, вздохнула, оглядев его чёрный комбинезон, и повела рукой, приглашая присесть напротив. Он молча подошёл к столу, убедился, что графин с водой заказать она не потрудилась, сходил к бару, нашёл клубничный сок и принёс коробку, только тогда выдвинул стул и присел.

― Интересно, я когда-нибудь увижу тебя в нормальной одежде? ― задумчиво поинтересовалась Чжису и небрежно откинула длинную прядь за спину.

― Может быть. ― Под прикрытием стола он вытянул ноги и пошевелил пальцами на ступнях.

― Это был риторический вопрос. К слову, ты не думал о том, чтобы сменить работу?

― Нет. Что-то не так? ― Чонин пожал плечами, придвинул к себе бокал для шампанского и налил туда сок. Чжису слегка поморщилась ― у неё был пунктик на столовом этикете. С её точки зрения, пить сок из бокала для шампанского ― дикость.

― Ну... если не считать того, что сейчас половина пятого ― утра, то всё просто замечательно.

― У тебя завтра выходной, ― вновь пожал плечами Чонин ― он не видел никакой проблемы в том, чтобы назначать встречи после дежурства, когда бы оно ни закончилось ― при таком раскладе. ― Как твоя учёба?

― Диплом я защитила ещё месяц назад, ― без выражения напомнила Чжису, вздохнула в очередной раз и сама налила себе в бокал шампанское. Наверное, вспомнила только сейчас, что Чонин не дружил со спиртными напитками. Она вечно забывала о графине с водой для него, когда делала заказ.

― Прости, из головы вылетело.

― По-прежнему работаешь в паре с этим ушастым?

― «Ушастый» ― это Чанёль. И да, я по-прежнему работаю с ним. ― Вопрос не новый, но Чонин ответил на него с неизменным терпением. Уже привык, что Чжису это настолько неинтересно, что она не трудилась запоминать его ответы.

― Ты мог бы вернуться на военную службу. У тебя много наград, и тебе предлагали высокий пост при штабе. И тебе не пришлось бы заниматься всякой ерундой вроде этих твоих дежурств.

― Мне нравится заниматься всякой ерундой, а быть при штабе скучно ― я не создан для кабинетной работы, уж прости.

― Странно, что твой отец не стал возражать, когда ты решил пойти в спецотдел. Вряд ли он мечтал об этом для тебя.

Теперь вздохнул Чонин и придвинул к себе тарелку с отлично убитой и не менее отлично приготовленной морской живностью. Обсуждать в который раз одно и то же ему совершенно не хотелось.

Чжису молча смотрела, как он ест, потом тихо сказала:

― Я говорила с твоей матерью пару дней назад. Она спрашивала, не хотим ли мы сдвинуть сроки и провести церемонию на год раньше.

― И что ты ей ответила? ― Чонин взял салфетку и прижал к губам.

― Ответила, что я не против, но надо спросить и твоё мнение. Что думаешь? ― Чжису принялась накручивать длинную прядь на палец, хотя точно знала, что её привычка Чонина бесила ― он находил это вульгарным.

Чонин откинулся на спинку стула, отложил салфетку и с минуту разглядывал свою невесту. Они были обручены семь лет уже, о браке договорились их родители в лучших старинных традициях, а знали они с Чжису друг друга больше десяти лет.

В общем-то, Чжису ничуть не изменилась в глазах Чонина ― внешне, на ней даже беременность никак не сказалась. Она училась в университете финансов при министерстве иностранных дел, и Чонин не видел её два года ― пока служил в армии, а после ещё год ― он был в криокамере. Они встретились лишь на несколько часов. До того, как...

Когда он вернулся домой из клиники, Чжису сразу привезла ему Солли и предупредила, что уезжает по учёбе в Японию. После возвращения из Японии через полгода она приходила на встречи с ним, но забрать Солли к себе отказалась, сославшись на загруженность различными практическими проектами. Тогда Чонин понял, что смешливые и немного наивные девушки тоже склонны меняться со временем ― прежними они остаются не всегда. По крайней мере, не Чжису ― она прежней не осталась.

― Ты хочешь спросить меня ещё о чём-нибудь? ― выдержав долгую паузу, поинтересовался он.

― У меня всегда много вопросов, но сейчас просьба твоей матери заслуживает большего внимания, чем всё прочее.

«Даже больше, чем Солли?» Он не стал спрашивать об этом вслух. Чжису ни разу не задала ему вопроса о Солли за последние встречи четыре, наверное. Пару раз он рассказывал ей о дочери сам, потом молчал ― всё ждал, что Чжису вспомнит и спросит. Она не спрашивала тогда и не спросила даже сейчас.

― Так что ты думаешь? Стоит сдвигать сроки?

― Нет, ― решительно подвёл он черту и вернулся к еде.

― Почему?

― Сейчас неудобно. Из-за моей работы, ― солгал он без капли сожаления. Потому что Чжису так и не спросила о Солли. Наверное, он мог многое простить Чжису ― хотя бы из-за множества хороших воспоминаний и их старой дружбы. Но простить безразличие к Солли он не мог ― не получалось.

― Ясно, ― пробормотала Чжису и поднесла к губам бокал с шампанским. ― Но я всё равно рада тебя видеть. И люблю тебя.

Он промолчал.

Потом просто кивнул.

 

Чонин повернул голову и принялся рассматривать лицо Чжису. Она чуть нахмурилась во сне, повернулась на бок и положила ладонь ему на грудь. Простыня сползла с её плеча, открыв ухоженную кожу, помеченную губами Чонина. Эти отметины непременно станут поводом для недовольного ворчания Чжису при следующей встрече.

Чонин дотянулся до фигурных часов на столике у кровати и развернул их к себе. Половина седьмого. Он осторожно убрал с груди руку Чжису и выскользнул из-под простыни, прихватил одежду, наскоро ополоснулся в душе, собрался и бесшумно покинул номер. В холле вызвал такси.

В школу он прибыл без пяти семь и поднялся по внешней лестнице на верхний этаж. Чанёль спал на диване в гостиной и выглядел уставшим. Ещё бы ― дежурства у них редко выдавались спокойными. Чонин бесшумно прокрался мимо него, чтобы заглянуть в комнату Солли. Она спала в кровати, крепко обняв Тэдди и скинув с себя одеяло. Чонин укрыл её, подоткнул одеяло для надёжности и тихо ушёл обратно в гостиную, чтобы разбудить Чанёля.

― Сколько времени? ― шёпотом спросил тот, с силой зажмурившись и потерев веки ладонями.

― Без пяти семь.

― Угу, ляжешь спать?

― Придётся, Ёлли, ― хмыкнул Чонин и небрежным движением взъёрошил без того стоявшие дыбом после сна волосы Чанёля.

― Я тебе потом позвоню, ― после зевка пообещал Чанёль, сполз с дивана и поплёлся к двери.

― Доедешь нормально?

― Куда я денусь? Спокойной ночи, Чонин-и.

Чонин запер дверь за Чанёлем, хотел пойти к себе, но передумал, свалился на нагретый Чанёлем диван и уснул почти мгновенно, чтобы вновь оказаться в зеркальном коридоре. На сей раз он добрался до конца и увидел в зеркалах отражение доктора Лу. Не то, чего он ждал, конечно. К счастью, доктора Лу довольно быстро сменила Солли.

― Папа! ― Звук её голоса во сне казался реальным настолько, что в груди кольнуло. И Чонин тут же проснулся.

К его боку прижималось хрупкое тельце в пижаме с мишками. Между ними грелся неизбежный Тэдди. Чонин повернулся, притянул Солли ближе и осторожно обнял её. Она сонно улыбнулась и уткнулась носом ему в грудь.

Каждый раз, когда он возвращался во время её сна, она почти сразу просыпалась, находила его и тихонько забиралась к нему под бок.

Чонин вздохнул, погладил Солли по спине и опять закрыл глаза, чтобы уснуть уже без сновидений.

 

Хань развесил на специальной подставке снимки и спектрограммы мозга. Отдельно ― пациента, отдельно ― донора. На другой подставке развесил уже снимки и спектрограммы окончательного результата ― за четыре года.

Хань отдавал себе отчёт в том, что снимки донора искажены из-за нестабильного генома, но у него были и другие ― те, что он делал во время эксперимента на ранних стадиях четыре года назад. Нужно было лишь разворошить коробки и найти их.

Минсок и Чондэ настаивали на том, чтобы уничтожить все данные по Каю, но Хань их не послушал. Он просто убрал из проекта всю информацию о Кае, но не уничтожил, сохранил, хоть это и могло стать главной уликой против него. Он просто не смог их уничтожить, потому что хотел однажды разобраться и понять, что можно было сделать, чтобы с Каем ничего не случилось.

Хань щёлкнул кнопкой на пульте, включив специальное освещение на подставках, вооружился блокнотом и карандашом и принялся сравнивать данные.

Итак, снимки Чонина оказались чёткими и хорошими, спектрограммы не показывали никаких отклонений. Хань проверял всё подряд, даже то, что казалось незначительным. Потом занимался тем же самым, но уже с данными по Каю. Несмотря на стёртую память, показатели сходились, хотя имелись и спорные участки, например, те, что отвечали за блоки и предрасположенность к социализации, но это логично ― Кай не так долго прожил среди людей, чтобы адаптироваться на все сто процентов. Тем не менее, снимки пациента и донора показывали норму. Хань не смог обнаружить на спектрограммах Кая последствий изменения генома на один процент.

На тех, что хранились в архиве клиники, ― не смог, но помнил, что на старых спектрограммах, сделанных во время эксперимента, показатели отличались.

Хань перешёл к другой подставке со снимками и спектрограммами, сделанными за последние четыре года ― после репарации. Потаращившись на общую картину, Хань устало закрыл глаза, потёр пальцами переносицу и решительно отложил блокнот и карандаш.

Всё не так.

Он снял снимки и спектрограммы с подставок и принялся развешивать их по-другому. На первую подставку по центру повесил снимки мозга нынешнего Ким Чонина, справа разместил старые снимки Чонина, слева ― Кая. На второй подставке по центру повесил свежие спектрограммы, справа снова старые чониновские, а слева ― Кая. Закончив, отступил на шаг и принялся разглядывать сначала снимки мозга справа налево и слева направо. На первый взгляд ― в пределах нормы, никаких неожиданностей. Правильно, потому что геном один и тот же. На вид ― идентично. И после репарации всё выглядело очень даже замечательно, полная гармония.

Хань отлип от снимков через полчаса и переключился на подставку со спектрограммами. Глупо пялился ещё полчаса, разницы не видел и тихо бесился. В конце концов раздражённо бросил на стол блокнот, отошёл к автомату и достал бумажный стакан с кофе. Пока пил, обернулся и бросил рассеянный взгляд на подставки. Хотел вновь повернуться к автомату за добавкой, но помедлил, затем прищурился, изучая подставку со спектрограммами.

Цветовой оттенок в центральной части отличался. Вблизи не увидишь, но сейчас Хань стоял в нескольких метрах от подставки, не видел деталей, но зато видел тонкое цветовое отличие, а это имело значение. Это, чёрт возьми, означало, что отличия есть. То есть результат нынешний отличался как от Кая, так и от Чонина. И вот это было правильно хотя бы в отношении тех улучшений, что Хань провернул с геномом в случае Кая. Не могло это пройти бесследно, и Чунмён подтвердил это, когда обратил внимание на ту скорость, с которой Чонин освоил язык жестов.

Стало быть, нынешний Чонин учился быстрее, чем раньше. Возможно, не так быстро, как это делал Кай, но точно не в пределах нормы. Лучше, чем в норме. И это лишь один штрих ― Хань был уверен в этом. И ему требовалось наблюдать за Чонином, чтобы нарисовать полную картину. Осталось лишь уговорить Чонина пойти ему навстречу, потому что Хань ничего не мог сделать, если Чонин не будет ходить на сеансы. Не следить же за ним с помощью армейского оборудования двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Никто Ханю и не позволил бы это делать.

― Вообще-то, есть одно хорошее положение, ― вечером рассказывал Ханю Чунмён. ― Если Чонин пропустит пять сеансов, его отстранят. Операция была уникальной, поэтому руководство должно получать медицинские отчёты от наблюдающего врача, что пациент в полном порядке и способен выполнять свои обязанности. Отчёты в нашем случае заменяются просто посещением сеансов и врачебными пометками, что Чонин на них был. Сейчас у него три пропуска. Ещё два ― и его отстранят согласно положению. Я не в курсе, знает ли он об этом, но позвоню сегодня Чанёлю и скажу ему. Может быть, Чанёль как-то сможет на него повлиять. Да и в любом случае Чонин не захочет, чтобы его отстранили. Возможно, он пропустит ещё один сеанс, но на пятый точно придёт, никуда не денется.

― Надеюсь, что ты прав, ― тихо пробормотал Хань, продолжая ломать голову над столь странным отношением к нему Чонина. ― Он говорил что-нибудь по поводу сеансов или меня? Объяснил хоть как-нибудь, почему пропускает сеансы?

― Да так, глупости всякие. Я уже говорил ― он не жалует кардинальные перемены. Он привык ко мне, и теперь ему тяжело принять нового человека. Да и придётся начинать всё практически заново. Ты ведь не знаешь всего того, что знаю я, будешь задавать вопросы. И тебе надо будет привыкнуть к Солли. Мелкие детали, как понимаешь, но их много.

― Конечно. А что именно он говорил обо мне?

― Просто сказал, что ты ему не нравишься. Никакой объективной причины он не назвал, ― отмахнулся Чунмён. ― Хотя странно, вроде ты приятный человек и довольно легко сходишься с людьми, обаятельный и добрый. Ума не приложу, с чего он вдруг так тебя в штыки воспринял. Чонин, конечно, чрезвычайно упрямый и тот ещё гордец, но с головой на плечах. В нашем случае он всё равно никуда не денется и всё-таки придёт на сеанс, дальше уж дело будет за тобой ― как ты себя поведёшь. Думаю, всё не так страшно, в конце концов, он к тебе привыкнет. Тем более, если ты понравишься Солли.

― Она назвала меня ангелом, ― немного смущённо признался Хань.

― Неплохо для начала. Но постарайся не лишиться этого звания. Потому что лишиться очень легко ― если она посчитает, что ты недостаточно хорошо относишься к Чонину. Она остро на это реагирует. Не представляю, как она чует такие вещи, но малейшую неискренность улавливает тут же. Впрочем, то же самое можно сказать о Чонине ― он тоже чувствует подобное по отношению к Солли. Так что я искренне надеюсь, что ты любишь детей.

― А ты? Солли к тебе хорошо относится?

― В общем. Хотя иногда я её раздражаю. Когда раздражаю Чонина. Или когда проявляю недовольство. Я тебе уже говорил, что она безоговорочно признаёт только Чонина и Чанёля. Пока что. С родными... ну, можно оставить её, только совсем недолго. Она всё равно начинает в итоге требовать, чтобы рядом были или Чонин, или Чанёль. Если их рядом не будет дольше часа... В общем, сложно это.

― А как же... ― Хань неловко помялся, но всё же спросил: ― А как же её мать? У неё же мать есть? Или её вырастили...

― Мать есть. Вынашивала её невеста Чонина ― Ли Чжису, но Солли не признаёт её, как и остальных. Воспринимает как постороннего человека. Когда Солли родилась, Чжису забрала её к себе, но вернула почти сразу ― Солли постоянно плакала, успокаивалась только в здании клиники.

― Этой клиники? ― предположил Хань, прикинув, где именно располагались криокамеры.

― Да.

― Ты хочешь сказать, она уже тогда ощущала присутствие Чонина? Даже в криокамере?

― Понятия не имею, но в здании клиники она вела себя нормально. Попытки её увезти к Чжису или к родне заканчивались ничем. У ребёнка немедленно начиналась истерика. Она сама не спала и другим не давала. И когда Чонин проснулся после репарации, она немедленно устроила новую истерику. Пришлось вот так отнести её к Чонину, толком не подготовив его к такой новости. Объясняли всё на ходу и по... ситуации. Хорошо, что Чонин воспринял это совершенно спокойно. Удивился, конечно, но никаких трудностей с принятием этого факта у него не возникло. ― Чунмён невольно улыбнулся и сходил за кофе к автомату. ― Хотя он всегда любил детей, если верить его матери и сёстрам. Но Чонин не знает, что Солли тоже содержали в клинике. Мы ему сказали, что Солли в этом время жила с Чжису. Не смотри так. Хотели сказать правду, но не рискнули. И Чжису тоже просила не говорить ему, что Солли не хочет быть с ней.

― А его невеста... Ну вот потом уже. Она разве не пыталась как-то...

― Пыталась, конечно. Солли даже жила у неё пару недель после того, как Чонин вышел из клиники, но это был ад. Потом Чжису уезжала по учёбе и привезла Солли к Чонину. Уж не знаю, чья в том вина, но Солли не видит в ней мать. Я упоминал, для Солли Чжису ― посторонний человек. Чонин у неё папа, а Чанёль вроде мамы. Одно время она даже отказывалась есть то, что приготовлено не Чанёлем. Чонин вешался и сам пытался что-то там готовить, но он не умеет. Не помню, чтобы хоть раз Чонин приготовил что-то съедобное. Я сам лично давал ему пару рецептов на все случаи жизни. Он и их умудрился испортить. Ну ничего не поделаешь ― это не его призвание.

― Расскажешь ещё что-нибудь о нём? ― попросил Хань, нервно поёрзав в кресле и понадеявшись, что его жадный интерес не слишком заметен со стороны. Чем дальше, тем сложнее выглядело это дело. И тем больше Ханю хотелось узнать о Чонине.

― Ты сам можешь задавать ему вопросы во время сеансов. Он тебе и расскажет.

― Уж конечно, вот так вот сразу расскажет прямо всё, ― проворчал Хань.

― Ну ладно. Когда он был ребёнком, рос в основном под присмотром деда. У них ведь школа тэквондо своя. И известная. К тому же Чонин ― пятикратный чемпион Кореи. Последний раз участвовал в соревнованиях в этом году. В следующем ― будет последний раз.

― Почему?

― Я не в курсе тонкостей, но там есть какие-то ранги и возрастные ограничения. Он уже сейчас старший мастер, а после двадцати пяти как пятикратный чемпион автоматически станет заслуженным мастером и чемпионом пожизненно, кажется, если не проиграет в последнем чемпионате. При таком ранге запрещено участвовать на общих основаниях после двадцати пяти лет. Ну так мне говорил его отец ― он в этом лучше разбирается. Потом Чонин планирует заниматься только школой. Он и сейчас старается проводить лично хотя бы одно занятие в день в школе, смену себе готовит. Солли тоже интересно. Чонин уже пару раз брал её с собой на занятия. Наверное, со следующего года Чонин разрешит ей заниматься в начальном классе.

― А он увлекается ещё чем-нибудь? ― невольно спросил Хань, вспомнив о тяге Кая к танцам. ― Может, танцует?

― Почему ты... Почему именно танцы? Что заставило тебя предположить такое? ― напрягся Чунмён, позабыв о кофе.

Хань лихорадочно покопался в голове в поисках правдоподобного объяснения.

― Его фигура. Он выглядит как танцор.

― А, да... Знаешь, Чонину нравились танцы в детстве, но это не совпадало с планами семьи. Он не обучался танцам. Танцы нравились Каю, донору. Не знаю, умел ли он танцевать, но говорил, что хотел бы.

― А после репарации?

Чунмён пожал плечами.

― Чонин говорил, что танцы ― это красиво, но и только. Не помню, чтобы он этим интересовался.

― То есть, он этого не помнит? Или...

― Не знаю, если честно. Понимаешь, в ходе наших сеансов Чонин чётко продемонстрировал отличную память относительно всего, что было до криокамеры. Саму криокамеру он описал как долгий сон без сновидений. Вроде бы у него нет никаких воспоминаний об этом периоде. И потом ― репарация. Он отлично помнит всё, что было после.

― А воспоминания донора?

― Опять же ― не знаю. Ни о чём таком Чонин никогда не говорил. С другой стороны, Кай хотел забыть свою жизнь и брал у меня книгу Мюллера. Того самого. Вероятно, ему удалось стереть свои воспоминания. Я задавал Чонину вопросы, касавшиеся всего, что мне рассказывал Кай до репарации. Вроде бы вещи эти Чонину знакомы, но особого отклика не было. Сомневаюсь, что Кай смог стереть себя начисто. Мне иногда кажется, что он есть ― глубоко в подсознании Чонина. И только. Не знаю. Собственно, это причина, по которой я решил, что именно ты должен дальше наблюдать за ним. Из-за твоих теорий в отношении синтеза разумов. Мне плохо верится, что теории Мюллера вот прямо-таки все до одной верны, но у Чонина нет двойственности. Он всё тот же.

Чунмён умолк, взял ещё стаканчик кофе и рассеянно поболтал палочкой, размешивая тёмную жидкость.

― Родные очень довольны, ни о чём подозрительном не сообщали. И это меня беспокоит. Разумеется, Кай и Чонин были удивительно похожи, но всё-таки воспоминания у них разные. Я отдаю себе отчёт, что Кая синтезировали. И что Кай есть Чонин в той же степени, в какой Чонин есть Кай. Но разность воспоминаний так или иначе должна была сказаться. Память Кая никто не трогал, никакого вмешательства извне. После репарации их воспоминания просто должны были соединиться. Всё, что помнил Чонин, плюс всё, что помнил Кай. Вот так в норме. Но Чонин ни разу не говорил о воспоминаниях Кая. И я не могу понять ― почему? Единственное пока объяснение ― Кай себя стёр. Или как-то спрятал себя в подсознании Чонина. А может, Чонин всё прекрасно помнит, но почему-то не желает, чтобы кто-то это знал. Маловероятно, но я допускаю и такой вариант. Не то чтобы я не доверял ему, но я понятия не имею, что было в жизни Кая. Слишком мало было времени. Кай попал сюда в ужасном состоянии и едва не умер накануне репарации. Пришлось поспешно сдвигать все сроки. Я опасался, что просто не вытащу его после нового приступа. Наверное, никогда не забуду тот миг, когда его сердце остановилось. Я чуть не поседел тогда. Думал, запустить не удастся. Мы тогда его чудом вытащили. Сам понимаешь...

Хань с силой вцепился пальцами в подлокотники и с трудом сглотнул, попытавшись представить себе, на что это было похоже.

― ...при таких условиях особо не порасспрашиваешь человека, даже если это необходимость по закону. И тут ещё речь об уголовном преступлении, ведь Чонин имел доступ к секретным данным. Кто-то мог синтезировать Кая именно по этой причине. Хотя сам Кай тоже говорил, что ничего не помнит. До смешного просто: очнулся в Кванчжу, поехал в Сеул, деньги были в кармане, документов нет. Попробуй разберись. Весь Кванчжу перерыли, но не нашли ничего. Там даже не обнаружили подходящих для синтезирования лабораторий. И никто не делал заказов нужных материалов. Ещё с геномом у Кая что-то было не так, но разобраться легко и быстро опять же ― никак. И сроки горели, так что... Исследования проводим до сих пор, но пока ничего не нашли. Да и Чонин ведёт себя обычно.

Хань осторожно выдохнул так, чтобы Чунмён этого не заметил. Он нервничал и боролся с чувством призрачной тошноты, потому что отлично понимал мотивы, которые двигали Каем. И понимал, почему тот наплёл такие небылицы. Кай отлично всё помнил ― в этом и сомневаться не приходилось, но ещё Кай отлично понимал, чем грозят его воспоминания Ханю. И если бы он рассказал Чунмёну правду о синтезировании и изменениях в его геноме, Чунмёну было бы намного проще. Но Кай рискнул и не стал говорить вообще ничего.

Из-за Ханя.

И это, чёрт возьми, причиняло невыносимую боль. Как и желание Кая стереть себя из памяти Чонина. Чтобы не помнить. Ханя ― в том числе.

Впервые Ханю не хотелось оправдываться перед воображаемым Бэкхёном в собственной голове, который бросил ему в лицо те жестокие обвинения.

Потому что если Кай смог стереть себя из памяти Чонина... это всё равно, как если бы он умер, но уже навсегда. И нельзя теперь взять геном Чонина и синтезировать Кая заново ― с его воспоминаниями. Просто потому, что Кая больше нет. Нигде и никогда.

― С тобой всё в порядке?

― Д-да, ― слабым голосом отозвался Хань. ― Это... просто ужасно. Всё, что тебе пришлось пережить тогда перед репарацией.

― Не то слово. Но всё закончилось хорошо, как видишь. Осталось лишь немного разобраться и окончательно убедиться, что с Чонином всё будет в порядке. ― Чунмён улыбался. Ему было можно, он-то ведь не предполагал, насколько всё сложнее, чем ему казалось.

 

 

  
◄ 4 ►

 

Чонин покосился на Солли, сидевшую рядом на подоконнике и болтавшую в воздухе босыми ногами. Смешные полосатые носки она где-то потеряла почти сразу после того, как Чонин надел их на неё.

«Ты уверен?»

«Разумеется. Тут всё написано».

Чонин честно попытался помешать подозрительную массу серого цвета в миске. Ложка немедленно застряла в этой пакости, а потом по кухне поплыл горький запах горелого хлеба.

― Чёрт тебя... ― Он поспешно снял миску с плиты и сунул в раковину, пустил холодную воду ― и из раковины повалили клубы дыма.

Солли тут же протянула ему телефон с уже набранным номером ресторана, где они обычно делали заказы.

«Не волнуйся, сегодня ты продержался дольше. В следующий раз у тебя получится лучше».

«Это ирония? ― с подозрением уточнил жестами Чонин. ― Ты смеёшься надо мной, да?»

«Есть немножко. Сегодня мурзилка у нас ты. Давай я тебе второй ус нарисую?»

Чонин с тихим смешком наклонился к Солли и позволил нарисовать у себя на лице новую тёмную полосу. Солли широко улыбнулась и жестами объяснила, какой он уморительно смешной.

«Ну спасибо».

«Но я всё равно тебя люблю», ― заверила его в незыблемости своих чувств Солли и крепко обхватила руками за шею, потом отстранилась и показала, что хочет сегодня умыть его сама. В итоге в ванной опять образовался небольшой потоп на фоне погрома, который пришлось ликвидировать госпоже Сун.

Обычно госпожа Сун приходила три раза в неделю и убирала в доме, ловко управляясь с заказами в прачечную и прочими домашними мелочами. Но иногда она наведывалась чаще ― в случаях небольших катаклизмов. Чонин вообще поражался её умению с улыбками и смехом приводить дом в порядок при любых погромах, что ему самому казались необратимыми. И поражался её неизменному добродушию и вечной жизнерадостности. Солли, конечно же, не считала госпожу Сун «своим человеком», но всегда отвечала на улыбки и относилась положительно, что радовало.

Не то чтобы Чонин считал большой проблемой отношение Солли к людям вокруг, но порой всё же беспокоился по этому поводу. Из-за самой Солли. Он иногда опасался, что с таким подходом ей после будет трудно учиться со сверстниками. Замкнутые люди ― это не такая уж и редкость, но Солли по замкнутости била все рекорды, хотя ещё была совсем крохой. И она не испытывала ни малейшего интереса к другим детям. Когда они гуляли где-нибудь, она старательно избегала любых возможных контактов с прочими детьми. И это тоже Чонина беспокоило. Солли не желала играть даже с двоюродными сёстрами и братьями, что совсем уж ни в какие ворота не лезло.

Специалисты пока твердили: «Ничего страшного, со временем всё войдёт в норму». Время шло, а до нормы как пешком до Луны.

― Привет, кнопка! ― загремел на всю школу Чанёль, нарисовавшись на пороге с коробкой миндального печенья в руках. Вечно он таскал печенье по поводу и без повода. Сунув печенье Чонину, Чанёль поймал Солли и покружил в воздухе.

― Мы вроде бы не договаривались...

― Ой, уймись, я тебя умоляю. Ты сегодня едешь к доктору.

― Я не собираюсь ни к какому доктору, ― тут же упёрся Чонин, передав коробку с печеньем госпоже Сун.

― А вот и нет, ― расплылся в довольной улыбке Чанёль и привычно усадил Солли себе на плечи. ― Если ты сегодня к нему не явишься, тебя завтра же отстранят. Я ведь говорил тебе, что пять неявок ― и хана. Не пойдёшь сегодня ― как раз пять и будет.

― Тогда пойду, но после восьми.

― Нет уж, пойдёшь сейчас. Чунмён просил сегодня пораньше приехать, твой доктор ему к вечеру зачем-то нужен. Да и выходной сегодня, какая тебе разница? Кстати, а чем это воняет? ― Чанёль потянул носом воздух. ― Ого, неужели ты опять готовил что-то? И как?

― Издеваешься? По запаху как будто не чуешь.

― В следующий раз позвони мне, я буду тебя пошагово инструктировать ― и всё будет отлично.

― Сомневаюсь, ― фыркнул Чонин, забрал у Чанёля Солли и уныло двинулся к двери. ― Ты на колёсах?

― Ещё бы. Только ты там аккуратнее с этим доктором и его пятой точкой, не покусай. Он же не виноват, что ему всучили такой мешок проблем.

― Какой ещё мешок проблем?

― Тебя, ― ехидно хихикнул Чанёль и увернулся от подзатыльника. ― Теряешь форму... о-о-ой! Больно же.

― Кто там и что теряет, говоришь?

― Тебе послышалось. Ай! Да хватит уже меня бить, я же не груша!

 

Чонин сделал глубокий вдох, словно перед прыжком в воду, и постучал в дверь. Дождавшись предложения зайти, повернул ручку и переступил через порог, удерживая Солли на руках.

Доктор Лу Хань обнаружился в кабинете, но почему-то под столом. Из-под стола он поспешно выбрался и показал Чонину карандаш.

― Он вечно со стола падает, ― неловко пояснил Хань и плюхнулся на стул. ― Присаживайтесь туда, где вам удобнее.

Чонин молча усадил Солли на диван у двери и попросил её тихо посидеть, пока он будет говорить с доктором.

«Тебе не особенно и хочется, да?» ― уточнила Солли жестами.

«Так нужно. Это не очень долго. Поиграй пока с Тэдди. Если захочешь пить, дай мне знать».

«Всё как обычно. Я помню. Просто вместо дяди Чунмёна сегодня ангел. Иди, я подожду».

Чонин машинально погладил Солли по голове и подошёл к столу, опустился на стул и прямо посмотрел на Ханя.

― Задавайте ваши вопросы.

― Кофе хотите? ― неловко предложил после паузы тот.

― Я не пью кофе, спасибо.

Хань припомнил, что Кай кофе пил.

― Может быть, чай?

― Нет, спасибо.

― А что вы предпочитаете?

― Вас интересует и это тоже? Много вам пользы с моих гастрономических пристрастий? ― не без иронии уточнил Чонин, закинув ногу на ногу.

― В том числе, ― решил поупрямиться Хань.

― Какао или горячий шоколад. Можно сок какой-нибудь. Кроме апельсинового.

Хань прогулялся к автомату, себе взял кофе, Чонину отнёс горячий шоколад, подумал и вручил стаканчик с горячим шоколадом и Солли, предположив, что Солли, скорее всего, выберет то же самое, что и её отец.

― Доктор Ким немного рассказал мне о ваших воспоминаниях и странностях, связанных с ними.

― Каких странностях? ― невозмутимо спросил Чонин. ― Я помню всё, что со мной происходило. Не больше и не меньше.

― Да, верно. Но вы не помните того, что должен был помнить... Ким Кай.

― Доктор Ким говорил, что он сам по себе почти ничего не помнил. Если верить ему.

― Почти ничего и ничего ― не одно и то же. Ким Кай увлекался танцами. А вы?

― Что я?

― Что вы думаете о танцах?

― Ничего, ― отрезал Чонин, продолжая смотреть на Ханя прямо. Под этим взглядом Ханю было чертовски неуютно. Казалось, что Чонин видит его насквозь.

― Неужели вы не испытываете к танцам ни малейшего интереса?

― У меня нет на это времени.

― А если бы было?

― Не знаю.

― Доктор Ким сказал, что в детстве вы танцы любили.

― В детстве. Но не сложилось. Теперь уже поздновато об этом думать, не находите?

― При всём уважении, господин Ким, вы не в таком почтенном возрасте, чтобы ставить крест на этом, ― сердито буркнул Хань, принявшись вертеть в руках карандаш.

― Не в таком, ― легко согласился Чонин, ― но у меня работа, школа и маленькая дочь. Просто нет времени ни на что другое.

Хань не нашёлся с возражениями против таких доводов.

― Ладно, давайте попробуем иначе. Что вы помните вообще такого, что, скажем так, принадлежит не вам. Что-то странное для вас, например.

― Ничего. Я не ощущаю в себе никаких странностей. Всё вполне привычно. И я уже тысячу раз говорил, что прекрасно себя чувствую.

― А сны? Быть может, вам снится что-нибудь, что...

― Нет, мне снятся вполне обычные сны.

― Какие? ― Хань не собирался сдаваться так просто.

― Я должен вам каждый свой сон рассказывать?

― В идеале, да. Хорошо, какие чувства у вас я вызываю?

Если Хань рассчитывал смутить Чонина этим вопросом, то здорово промахнулся. Тот ответил сразу и не моргнув глазом:

― Раздражение.

Зашибись, как здорово.

― Почему? ― Хань принялся сосредоточенно изучать дерзкий подбородок Чонина и ямочку, прозрачно намекавшую на определённые черты характера. Например, на целеустремлённость, решительность, несговорчивость, несгибаемую волю и поистине ослиное упрямство. Последнее Чонин демонстрировал на редкость часто ― в отношении Ханя особенно.

― Потому что спрашиваете о том, о чём меня спрашивали множество раз до вас. Если у вас в самом деле есть какие-то собственные теории на мой счёт, то я не понимаю, почему вы следуете всё тому же сценарию.

― Потому что мне нужна общая информация о вас ― в том числе. Ведь я о вас почти ничего не знаю такого, что знает, например, доктор Ким. Поэтому я вас и спрашиваю об этом.

Чонин вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, утомлённо прикрыв глаза.

― Чудесно. Продолжайте.

― Хорошо. После репарации вы замечали у себя изменившиеся вкусы? Вот горячий шоколад, скажем. Он вам нравился всегда?

― Всегда. Нет, ничего подобного я не замечал.

― А отношения с близкими людьми? Всё осталось тем же?

― Вполне.

― И ваша невеста?

― Простите? ― Чонин посмотрел на Ханя с лёгким недоумением.

― Ваша невеста вам по-прежнему дорога? Привлекательна для вас?

― Какое это имеет отношение...

― Имеет. Вы можете просто ответить на вопрос? Так вот...

Хань умолк, потому что Солли подошла к столу и приложила палец к губам.

― Что?..

― Она хочет, чтобы вы замолчали, ― неохотно «перевёл» Чонин. Солли прижала к груди мишку и приложила к губам ладонь. ― Она хочет, чтобы сегодня вы больше не задавали вопросов.

Хань растерянно переводил взгляд с Чонина на Солли и обратно. И молчал.

Солли повернулась к Чонину и быстро показала что-то одной рукой, Чонин ответил ей стремительными и лёгкими жестами, затем подхватил и усадил себе на колени. Солли прижалась щекой к его груди и притихла.

― Что-то не так? ― обеспокоенно поинтересовался Хань.

― Всё в порядке, но будет лучше, если вы просто что-нибудь расскажете и обойдётесь сегодня без новых вопросов.

Хань поразмыслил и кивнул.

― Ладно. В таком случае, давайте поговорим о Солли. Я тут сделал одно предположение, и доктор Ким просил меня рассказать об этом предположении вам. Сказал, что это важно, и вы должны знать.

― О чём? ― Взгляд Чонина неожиданно стал тяжёлым и настороженным одновременно.

― Дело в том, что в случае Солли использовалось генное проектирование на основе вашего генома. Однако никто не потрудился стереть генную память. Очевидно, что когда Солли исполнилось два года, генная память полностью проснулась. Ваша генная память.

― И что из этого?

― А то, что она получила ваши воспоминания. Включая те, после которых вы оказались в криокамере. Скорее всего, именно поэтому она перестала слышать и говорить. Шок оказался слишком... Она же была совсем крохой, поэтому...

Хань отметил, как Чонин машинально прижал Солли к себе крепче и закусил губу.

― Она пережила то, что пережили вы. Если бы генную память стёрли, этого бы не случилось. К сожалению, многие считают, что память трогать не следует, однако это не всегда обосновано. В данном случае... это привело вот к такому результату. Поэтому вам следует знать, почему Солли не слышит и не говорит. Это защитный механизм, способ борьбы с шоком. Доктор Ким также говорил, что Солли хочет постоянно быть рядом с вами. И это объясняется всё тем же. Она боится, что может потерять вас. Потому что уже раз пережила это ― вашу условную смерть.

Чонин молча смотрел на него с явным сомнением в глазах, потом он перевёл взгляд на Солли. Сколько Хань ни старался, но так ничего по лицу Чонина прочесть не смог. Резкие и строгие черты оставались неподвижными, словно окаменели.

― Это поправимо? ― наконец соизволил тихо спросить Чонин спустя несколько долгих минут.

― В теории. Но скажу честно ― помочь удаётся единицам. В большинстве случаев ситуация не меняется. Если бы Солли просто не говорила, но слышала... это было бы лучше. Но тут у нас полный отказ восприятия. Шанс есть, но...

― Понятно, ― ещё тише подытожил Чонин. ― Предположу... Если с помощью того же гипноза заставить забыть её об этом... Не поможет?.. Ясно.

Хань невольно уставился на смуглые пальцы, бережно прикасавшиеся к спине Солли. Эти пальцы едва заметно подрагивали, выдавая волнение Чонина.

 

Чанёль выскочил на встречную полосу, круто развернул служебный транспорт и погнал к магистрали на Инчон.

― Пятый Зелёный, ― уточнил пункт назначения Чонин и сверился с картой. ― Повернёшь на круговой петле налево. Там будут три моста.

― Ага, знаю, я там был как-то пару месяцев назад с сестрой и племянницей. Ходили на аттракцион с дельфинами. Что там у них?

― Сказали, что есть брешь в ограждении со стороны открытого моря. Видели кого-то, предположительно, террористическая диверсия. Надо проверить брешь, взять образцы и проследить, чтобы перекрыли.

― Да ну их к чёрту! ― возмутился Чанёль. ― Заниматься брешами положено не полиции, а тем людям, кто следит за ограждением. С какой стати мы должны лезть под воду? А если там кто-то сидит и за задницу схватит зубами?

― Смотри меньше страшных фильмов на ночь.

― На ночь и не смотрю. Я по ночам чаще работаю, вообще-то, ― обиженно протянул Чанёль и заложил крутой вираж, проходя новый поворот на приличной скорости.

― Ну подумаешь, нырнуть пару раз...

― В море. На хрен знает какую глубину. Я ничего не забыл?

― Ничего особенного, ― без выражения пробормотал Чонин, продолжая сверяться с картой, чтобы Чанёль довёз их к нужному месту.

― Это тебе ничего особенного после ОСН. Земля ― вода ― воздух, да? А я вот с парашютом ни разу в жизни не прыгал, в отличие от некоторых.

― Кто тебе мешал отслужить в ОСН?

― Я высоту не люблю. И нырять с аквалангом и без ― тоже. Альпинизм тоже не по моей части. Так что я ничего в твоём грёбаном ОСН не забыл.

― А ещё ты мышей боишься, поэтому тебя в ОСН просто не взяли, да? ― развеселился Чонин.

― А если в глаз?

― А ты фиг попадёшь. Налево тут.

― Да знаю я. Зараза ты, Чонин. Всё, что в тебе есть хорошего, это только Солли.

― Ну хоть что-то, ― фыркнул Чонин и лениво вытянул длинные ноги, нашарил ступнёй ящик с аквалангом, подцепил носком ботинка и подтянул ближе. ― Надеюсь, не понадобится.

― Чего вдруг? Ты же умеешь с аквалангом.

― Умею, но не люблю. Предпочитаю так нырять.

― Без акваланга ты долго под водой не пробудешь.

― Шесть минут. Вполне достаточно, чтобы осмотреть брешь, если она на глубине до двадцати метров. Во время второго захода возьму образцы. Нормально.

― А если не двадцать метров, а больше?

― Придётся тогда лезть в эту штуку... ― Чонин слегка пнул ящик с аквалангом. ― Я мог бы и до тридцати метров, но это уже сложнее. И отдыхать между заходами придётся дольше.

― Ты просто ненормальный, ― со вздохом подытожил Чанёль. ― Я б ни за что в воду не полез. Тем более если там брешь. Ведь кто угодно может пролезть. Мурены там, медузы, прочая хищная дрянь. Сказал же ― мало ли кто там решит за зад цапнуть зубками.

― Море не настолько опасно, каким кажется.

― Лучше перестраховаться.

Чанёль притормозил у исследовательского комплекса в десять этажей, забрал ящик с аквалангом и пошагал за Чонином к пологой водной площадке для дельфинов, граничившей с защитным ограждением.

― Кто тут главный? ― спросил Чонин, приблизившись к группе сотрудников комплекса, торчавших у площадки.

― Пока я, ― отозвался один из них ― в ярко-оранжевом халате. ― Понимаете, тут такое дело... На камерах наблюдения толком ничего не видно. Просто промелькнула тень какая-то, похоже было на человека, а потом все датчики сошли с ума, и сигнал тревоги сработал. Показывает нарушение целостности ограждения.

― Какая глубина? ― сразу уточнил Чонин и опустился на корточки у воды. Было темно, и мощные прожекторы не особенно и помогали разглядеть что-то в толще воды. Разве что метров десять в глубину...

― Если верить данным охранной системы, то сорок метров.

― Чёрт, ― с тоской протянул Чонин. ― Ещё что-нибудь обнаружили? Дополнительные приборы или лишние детали на ограждении?

― Нет, ничего такого. Просто прореха в ограждении. Надо лишь посмотреть, естественного она происхождения или прорезали специально. Если специально, то это ваше дело. Если естественная, то отдел обслуживания ограждения получит на орехи.

― Замечательно... ― Чонин открыл ящик с аквалангом и принялся раздеваться, чтобы влезть в специальный костюм. Потом Чанёль помогал ему закрепить на спине лёгкую трасформокамеру, с помощью которой из воды извлекался пригодный для дыхания воздух.

Чонин вновь опустился на корточки у края площадки, прополоскал маску, затем плюнул на стекло с внутренней стороны и тщательно растёр слюну по гладкой поверхности.

― Ты что делаешь? ― опешил Чанёль.

― То, что положено по инструкции, ― безмятежно отозвался Чонин. ― Чтобы стекло не запотело.

― Какая гадость.

― Ну что ж сделаешь. Ладно, я пошёл. ― Чонин надел маску и проверил напоследок чехлы с ножами на лодыжках и запястьях. Ещё один красовался на правом бедре. Взять малый прожектор Чонин отказался. Когда он ушёл под воду, Чанёль ещё некоторое время всматривался в толщу воды, затем велел включить всю иллюминацию, что имелась под рукой.

― Так, идёт в верном направлении, ― отметил тип в оранжевом халате, отслеживая перемещения Чонина на переносном мониторе. На мониторе различить Чонина было невозможно в нормальном виде, только в виде маячка. Вскоре маячок замигал рядом с красным маркером прорехи. ― Добрался и осматривает, кажется.

― Что тут происходит? ― прозвучал недовольный голос за спиной Чанёля. ― Где бригада аварийной помощи? Необходимо срочно закрыть брешь.

― А вы ещё кто? ― строго вопросил Чанёль, развернувшись к бойкому незнакомцу. Тот тоже щеголял в оранжевом халате. Волна каштановых волос спадала на лоб, а глаза грозно сверкали, как у волка, хотя сам незнакомец здорово уступал Чанёлю в росте.

― Руководитель этого исследовательского комплекса. А эта территория представляет часть моего проекта. У меня тут уникальные дельфины. Если хоть один потеряется и окажется за пределами этого квадрата, я вас лично отправлю пинком под зад ловить их и возвращать обратно.

― Не отправите. Лейтенант Пак, ― представился Чанёль. ― Специальный отдел. Особая снайперская бригада.

― О Господи! ― выразительно закатил глаза чудак в оранжевом. ― На кой чёрт тут снайперская бригада сдалась? Будете стрелять по прорехе катышками из клея сквозь толщу воды в сорок метров?

― Хорошая идея, кстати, ― осклабился Чанёль.

― Господин Бён, взгляните, у нас тут странный сигнал, ― позвали от монитора наблюдения. ― Видите? Вот это прореха, а вот сигнал сотрудника спецотдела, а вот тут...

― Чтоб тебя! Немедленно доставайте придурка из воды! ― резко скомандовал господин Бён. ― У вас рация или радиосвязь работает?

― Нет, конечно. Мы приехали первыми как дежурные, такое оборудование не предусмотрено в комплекте дежурного транспорта. А что случилось?

― Конец света, ― побледнел господин Бён и тронул ворот халата тонкими длинными пальцами, словно тот душил его. ― У нас тут акула, вы понимаете? Какие показатели сигнала?

― Метра три где-то. От носа до кончика хвоста. Может, и четыре. Скорее всего, крупная голубая.

― Слышали? Наверное, прошла через брешь.

― Вы с ума сошли? ― не поверил Чанёль. ― Да тут акул уже лет сто как не видели.

― Теперь увидите. Куда акула идёт?

― Движется на звук, кажется. Идёт к бреши.

― Чёрт! Дайте сигнал SOS световой азбукой Морзе, может, ваш товарищ правильно поймёт...

По краю площадки забегали люди, а прожекторы принялись гаснуть и вспыхивать, подавая сигнал Чонину.

― Отойдите от края площадки! Все! Немедленно! ― звонко закричал Бён, размахивая руками. ― И пусть откроют пятый, девятый и одиннадцатый вольеры!

― Но там же лучшие образцы! ― возмутился кто-то из подчинённых Бёна.

― Вот именно! Открывайте немедленно. Что там с придурком у бреши?

― Возвращается, ― доложили от монитора.

Чанёль посмотрел на монитор поверх плеча Бёна.

― А акула? ― тихо спросил он, но его услышали.

― Идёт за ним.

― Паршиво. Даже если она не станет нападать, но просто пройдёт рядом, она своим боком сотрёт ткань костюма, кожу и мясо до кости. Шкура жёсткая и шершавая. И тогда пойдёт кровь. Когда она кровь почует ― а почует непременно, она нападёт точно.

― И что делать? ― заволновался Чанёль.

― Ничего. До дна далеко, он не успеет спуститься достаточно быстро, чтобы спрятаться в камнях. И глубина такая, что стандартного костюма недостаточно. Если продержится секунд двадцать... Всё равно подниматься на поверхность надо тоже без спешки, декомпрессия...

― Смотрите! ― закричали от края площадки. Все кинулись туда. В свете прожекторов удалось разглядеть фигуру человека в серебристом костюме на глубине около десяти метров. И удалось разглядеть заходящую на круг акулу. В самом деле, крупная голубая.

― Метров пять, да?

― Нет, четыре с половиной, ― поправил Бён, уперевшись ладонями в край площадки и вглядевшись в воду. ― И она собирается напасть.

― С чего вы взяли?

― Так на круг же зашла, чтобы удобнее было схватить. Что с сигналами?

― Одиннадцатый должен успеть, ― отозвались от монитора.

В воде в свете прожекторов сверкнуло лезвие ножа, отлетевшего в сторону от Чонина. Акула рыскнула вправо и кинулась туда, где миг назад блестел металл.

― Какой умница, знает, что акулы, как те сороки, хватают всё, что блестит... ― похвалил Бён. ― Где одиннадцатый?

― Уже на месте. Сейчас он...

В воде стремительно промелькнуло нечто, похожее на здоровенную торпеду, и со всей дури врубилось в бок акуле, заходящей на новый круг. Акула явно не ожидала такой подлянки и заметалась из стороны в сторону, ошеломлённая сильным ударом.

― Пятый и девятый? ― крикнул Бён.

― На месте.

В акулу врубились сразу две «торпеды», отбросив её в сторону бреши, отскочили назад, заложили крутой вираж и снова со всей силы долбанули в акулий бок, вновь отшвыривая голубую к бреши.

― Что он делает? ― спросил вдруг кто-то, указав на серебристую фигуру в воде. Чанёль наклонился ниже к воде и прищурился. Различил быстрое круговое движение рукой.

― Всё правильно он делает, ― довольно протянул Бён. ― Он зовёт одиннадцатого. Правда, это язык жестов, но интеллект дельфинов высокий, они понимают такие штуки. Похожий сигнал используют и наши инструкторы. Так, пойду и прослежу, чтобы отключили на время питание, и гляну на спектрограммы дельфинов. Пусть пятый и девятый выдворят акулу из этого квадрата. Потом надо заделать брешь. А вы, лейтенант...

― Что? ― Чанёль таращился в воду и наблюдал, как «торпеда», которая на самом деле дельфин, неторопливо подбиралась к Чонину, чтобы не поранить его шершавой шкурой, похожей на акулью.

― Пусть ваш главный ко мне зайдёт потом в кабинет с докладом по поводу бреши. Это обязательно. Мне надо отчёт составить.

― Разумеется, ― отмахнулся Чанёль и продолжил глазеть на дельфина, позволившего Чонину себя ощупать и выбрать, за что ухватиться руками. И Чанёль благополучно пропустил тот миг, когда господин Бён удалился.

Дельфин медленно поднимался вверх вместе с Чонином на буксире, пока два других дельфина продолжали изгонять бедную акулу из своих владений. Та немного пометалась, потом развернулась и шустро удрала в брешь.

― Акулы жуть какие трусливые, ― пояснил Чанёлю один из сотрудников комплекса. ― Если жертва не сдаётся и сама нападает, акулы обычно удирают. А тут наших ребяток аж двое, они у нас ещё и очень умные. Куда там до них какой-то голодной акуле. Но брешь заделать надо, а то она вернётся под шумок.

― Да откуда она вообще взялась в этих водах?

― Мало ли. Акулы очень непредсказуемы. Ну и болеют они часто, а из-за болезней у них постоянно миграционные пути сбиваются, так что акулу куда угодно занести может, потому и ограждение тут всегда стоит. Во избежание.

Чанёль через минуту поймал руку Чонина и помог ему выбраться на площадку. Чонин похлопал ладонью по воде трижды, подзывая дельфина. Ему дали ведёрко с рыбой, и он скормил рыбу одиннадцатому, ещё умудрился погладить дельфина, когда тот ненадолго высунул нос из воды. Тут же нарисовались пятый и девятый, принялись толкать боками одиннадцатого. Пришлось и их кормить рыбой, чтобы не обижались. Потом все трое торпедами рванули к бреши, наверное, покараулить у проёма, чтобы акула не вернулась.

― Ну что там? ― спросил Чанёль.

Чонин стянул маску с головы, выпутался из ремней трансформокамеры и вытянулся на краю площадки на спине, быстрым жестом попросив Чанёля повременить с вопросами. Он дышал как будто бы очень осторожно.

― Ты в порядке? ― заволновался Чанёль. Чонин кивнул и снова жестами объяснил, что надо привести дыхание в норму. Это у него заняло минут пять, после чего он сел и потянулся.

― Так как? Что с брешью?

Чонин отдал ему контейнеры с образцами и помотал головой.

― Там явно ничем не резали ограждение. Скорее всего, материал износился, а акула как-то нашла слабое место и пробила корпусом. Пусть эксперты посмотрят для верности, но проём уже можно заделать.

― Угу. Слушай, местное начальство жаждет тебя видеть. Им тоже нужны эти данные для отчёта. Руководитель комплекса ждёт тебя у себя в кабинете, как я понял.

Чонин кивнул и принялся выпутываться из костюма с несвойственной ему спешкой, тут же влез в чёрный комбинезон, поёжился и затянул ремень на поясе.

― Ты чего?

― Замёрз, ― коротко бросил Чонин. ― Там на глубине ощутимо прохладнее, чем тут. Из-за акулы пришлось ещё и подзадержаться. Костюм стандартный, защита от переохлаждения минимальная.

Чанёль озадаченно почесал затылок, потому что плохо себе это всё представлял. Обычно Чонин не любил жару, а тут даже замёрзнуть умудрился.

― Не думал, что ты трюки против акул знаешь. Нож жаль.

― Ничего не поделаешь. Нож, конечно, жаль, но мне очень не хотелось стать главным блюдом к ужину акулы, ― хмыкнул Чонин. ― И это первое правило ― бросить что-нибудь блестящее. И если бы у меня был всего один нож, я бы его не бросил. Но вообще лучше всего отвлекать акулу знаменитым руководством. Только у меня его при себе не было.

― Каким ещё руководством? Что у тебя за шуточки дурацкие? ― обиделся уже всерьёз Чанёль.

― Это не шутка. Это так оно и есть. Необъяснимо, но факт. Во время десанта на воду в открытом море каждому бойцу выдают надувной пояс или плот, к которым прилагается руководство о поведении на воде и акулах. Обычно бойцы дрейфуют себе в воде, читают руководство, потом выбрасывают в воду. Так вот, самое забавное, что акулы, которые в это время рыскали рядом, кидаются на несчастное руководство и раздирают в мелкие клочья. Уж не знаю, что они там про себя такое обидное вычитали, но руководство они ненавидят всей душой. А если кто-то руководство не выбрасывает... Ну вот так обычно получается. Так что не шутка это. Будешь десантироваться на воду, внимательно читай руководство и выбрасывай, как осилишь. Сам посмотришь на эффект.

― Спасибо, я уж как-нибудь без десанта на воду обойдусь. Хотя руководство прикуплю. На всякий пожарный. А то шастают эти акулы везде, как я погляжу.

Чонин улыбнулся, откинул со лба влажную чёлку и отправился на поиски кабинета руководителя исследовательского комплекса. Нашёл на втором этаже в конце коридора нужную дверь и зашёл без стука.

Руководитель комплекса стоял у стола спиной к двери и просматривал какие-то бланки.

― Доброй ночи, я капитан Ким из спецотдела. Это по поводу бреши в вашем ограждении...

Бумаги посыпались на пол. Руководитель ухватился тонкими пальцами за край стола, потом резко обернулся. На ногах не устоял ― сел на пол, ошеломлённо глядя на Чонина.

Чонин задохнулся на миг от неожиданности и не смог промолчать:

― Весёлый хён?..

 

 

 

  
◄ 5 ►

 

Бэкхён трогал его руками, ощупывал, словно хотел убедиться в его реальности. Пристально смотрел, водил ладонями по плечам, что-то пытался сказать, но с губ так ни звука и не слетело. Потом Бэкхён порывисто обнял его и уткнулся носом в грудь.

Чонин застыл, не представляя, что ему делать и как реагировать. Растерянно поднял руку, чтобы погладить Бэкхёна по спине, но так и не рискнул прикоснуться.

― Не понимаю, как... ― глухо пробормотал Бэкхён, сильнее прижавшись лбом к его груди. ― Но всё равно... Ты... в самом деле... Ты живой?

Чонин нервно облизнул губы и закрыл глаза. Промолчал. Одинаково сильно не хотелось ни врать, ни говорить правду. Потому что речь шла о Бэкхёне и его принципах.

Бэкхён вдруг отпрянул и снова принялся трогать его. Прикоснулся пальцами к лицу и сделал осторожный вдох.

― Ты ведь... ― Он умолк и почти умоляюще посмотрел на Чонина. Пришлось кивнуть.

― Поверить не могу... ― Бэкхён снова порывисто обнял его. ― Я думал... Думал, тебя больше нет... Поверить не могу. Прости, я как тот дурак, что не знает, плакать ему или смеяться. Господи, ну почему ты сбежал? Совсем один. Хотя... Что бы ты ни сделал, я всё равно рад, что ты здесь и сейчас, и что ты живой. Как тебе удалось?

― Не удалось, ― очень тихо ответил после долгой паузы Чонин.

― Что? ― Бэкхён снова отпрянул и яростно потёр собственные щёки ладонями. ― Так, погоди. Твоё дежурство... Господи, ты в спецотделе работаешь? Но как? Хотя неважно. Когда дежурство заканчивается?

― Это был последний вызов.

― Отлично. Я отвезу тебя домой, и ты мне всё расскажешь по дороге...

― Хён, не части, ― утомлённо попросил Чонин. ― Я не...

― Слышать не желаю! Я тут почти умер уже, и в этом ты виноват. Расскажешь по дороге, сейчас-сейчас, я быстро...

Бэкхён метнулся в соседнее помещение, выскочил почти сразу, уронив на пол оранжевый халат, тут же сгрёб с ковра бланки, бросил на стол, нашарил телефон, едва не сунул его мимо кармана помятого пиджака, сцапал связку ключей и карт, поспешно окинул взглядом кабинет, сквозь зубы выругался, выставил настройки на оборудовании, торопливо отдал несколько приказов по внутренней связи и рванул к двери, прихватив с собой Чонина.

Мимо Чанёля Бэкхён проскочил, даже не заметив его, распахнул перед Чонином дверцу автомобиля, затолкал внутрь и закрыл, кинулся к другой дверце и только тогда налетел на Чанёля, едва не затоптав беднягу.

― Вы свободны, лейтенант. Ваш коллега всё мне расскажет по дороге. Я подвезу его домой, не волнуйтесь. ― Бэкхён деловито запрыгнул в салон, захлопнул дверцу перед остолбеневшим Чанёлем и стартовал с места с приличной скоростью. ― Ты где живёшь-то?

― В Сеуле. В Старой Части, ― после долгой паузы ответил Чонин.

― На столько меня точно не хватит.

 

Бэкхён в молчании гнал по портовой магистрали минут десять, потом свернул к набережной и притормозил у закрытого моста с беседкой в виде пагоды. Заглушив двигатель, он откинулся на спинку сиденья и сделал глубокий вдох.

― Сэхун и Тао тоже в Сеуле, проходят практику. Мне неожиданно доверили целый проект после успешного исследования на островах в прошлом году. Минсок в Кванчжу, а Чондэ в Пусане. И всё это время мы думали, что ты погиб. Я тебя искал целый год, хоть и понимал, что такой срок... Сэхун и Тао, правда, ничего не знают. Они думали, что ты уехал в Китай к родне... А Хань... С ним я четыре года уже не виделся. И... я много чего сказал ему тогда. Но... ― Бэкхён рискнул повернуть голову и посмотреть на Чонина. ― Но ты жив. Я не понимаю, как, но очень счастлив сейчас. Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что... Хотя... Расскажи всё по порядку, ладно?

― Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

― А я ― думаю. Если ты хочешь обвинить меня в молчании и сокрытии преступления, то давай. Но я сделал это не потому, что боюсь оказаться на скамье подсудимых вместе с Ханем. Я сделал это... Просто не хочу, чтобы ему стало легче. Если он будет наказан хоть как-то, то потом сможет забыть и простить себя. А я не хочу этого. Хочу, чтобы он помнил всегда. Можешь заодно обвинить меня в жестокости, если хочешь, пускай. Но я хочу, чтобы он помнил. Потому что так нельзя. Он был обязан присматривать за тобой, нести ответственность за тебя и...

― Это уже неважно, ― перебил его Чонин и распахнул дверцу, чтобы выбраться из машины.

― Это важно. Всегда было! ― крикнул ему в спину Бэкхён и тоже выбрался из салона.

― Неважно. Не будем об этом. Господин Бён Бэкхён, позвольте представиться.

― Что ты...

― Капитан Ким Чонин, снайпер. Четыре года назад обладал статусом «условно мёртв» и находился в криокамере клиники при военном министерстве. Потому это ― то, что было в Кунсане четыре года назад ― уже неважно. Этого даже не существует.

Бэкхён открыл рот, закрыл и провёл ладонью по лицу. Захлопнув дверцу, обошёл вокруг машины, ухватил Чонина за рукав и потянул к беседке. Шлёпнувшись на каменную скамью, требовательно посмотрел и даже подёргал Чонина за рукав, словно ребёнок.

― Пожалуйста, расскажи всё по порядку. Я знаю, что Минсок в тот день рассказал тебе про эксперимент, проводил домой и ушёл. Вот отсюда рассказывай. И только правду, хорошо? Хотя бы это я ― лично я ― заслужил. Если хочешь, я дам тебе слово...

― Не нужно. ― Чонин мягко высвободил рукав и шагнул к высокому парапету, осторожно облокотился на него и посмотрел вниз ― на спокойные волны.

― Ты решил, что нам всем на тебя наплевать и сбежал? ― спросил Бэкхён, уставившись в спину, обтянутую тёмной тканью военного комбинезона. ― Или ты решил, что если умрёшь где-нибудь вдали от нас в одиночестве, то тем самым спасёшь Ханя? Я прав? Ладно, это было твоё решение. Правильное или неправильное, сейчас уже это ничего не изменит. Что сделано, то сделано. И, наверное, ни у кого нет права тебя винить за это, учитывая обстоятельства, но... Но что было дальше? Куда ты поехал?

― Сюда, ― тихо ответил Чонин. ― Но...

Бэкхён поднялся, подошёл к нему и остановился рядом, повернул голову, рассматривая строгий профиль.

― Но?

― Отключился в пути. Там в поезде сделали запрос по данным, и потом я уже очнулся в клинике военного министерства.

― Так, они наверняка предварительно определили, что ты клон, потом поняли, что всё сложнее, и ты не клон... Или твои данные совпали с чужими... С данными Ким Чонина, который был в криокамере. Я верно всё понимаю?

Чонин едва заметно наклонил голову.

― Значит, у них был стабильный геном, а у тебя ― нестабильный. Погоди... ― Бэкхён задумался. ― В каком состоянии был Ким Чонин?

― Пятьдесят процентов ровно.

― Ясно. И тут...

― Пятьдесят процентов ровно, ― повторил без выражения Чонин. ― Это была комплексная операция. Полномасштабная.

― Но они не могли этого сделать без согласия родных и твоего.

Чонин снова едва заметно наклонил голову.

― Почему ты согласился?

― Потому что мне было всё равно, хён. А Чонина ― ждали. Это было правильное решение. Сожалений нет. И я всё равно решил стереть свои воспоминания.

― Кай...

Короткий кивок.

― У тебя не получилось, как я понимаю...

― У меня отлично всё получилось, ― внезапно возразил ему Чонин и слабо улыбнулся. ― Теории Мюллера не столь плохи, как все думают.

Бэкхён немо открывал и закрывал рот целую минуту, прежде чем смог спросить:

― Но тогда как?! Чёрт бы тебя побрал! Как ты...

Чонин медленно повернулся спиной к парапету, покосился на Бэкхёна и негромко поинтересовался:

― Вам рассказывали на занятиях о криокамерах?

― Ну... ― Бэкхён задумался и напряг память. ― Считается, что в криокамере у пациента приостанавливаются все процессы.

― Это всё, что ты помнишь?

― Нет. Некоторые учёные выдвигали предположение, что процессы лишь замедляются, а не приостанавливаются. Но это спорная точка зрения, поскольку не так много людей покинули криокамеру живыми и здоровыми, и их показания всегда сильно разнились. Чаще всего криокамера ― это лишь отсрочка. К тому же, предел криокамеры ― десять лет. По факту ― семь-восемь лет. Это то, что знаю я.

― Неплохо, ― Чонин криво улыбнулся и вновь повернулся к реке, уперевшись локтями в гладкую прохладную поверхность. ― Когда тебя засовывают в криокамеру, это похоже на долгий сон без сновидений, скрашенный непрекращающейся болью. А ещё ты слышишь отголоски всего происходящего за дверью. Напоминает костный слух под огромной толщей воды, когда слышишь не ушами, а чувствуешь вибрацию в костях. Это скучно на самом деле. И ты просто спишь и ждёшь. Ждёшь, когда боль наконец пройдёт. Но однажды я увидел сон, который был реальнее криокамеры. И во сне услышал пение. Потом я увидел лицо.

― Хань? ― предположил Бэкхён, начиная понимать. ― Господи, ты всё время... Резонанс? Ментальный резонанс? Ты был жив, спал в криокамере и знал обо всём, что происходило с твоим вторым «я»?

Чонин вздохнул и покачал головой.

― Не было никакого второго «я». Я был там, но с блоком в памяти. И сон был настолько ярким, что казался реальностью. Я жил, но вне криокамеры. Не знаю, как можно лучше это объяснить. Я был в криокамере и одновременно вне её. Просто у меня было...

― Второе тело? Чёрт... Хань воскресил тебя.

Чонин в очередной раз слегка наклонил голову.

― Вряд ли кто-то знает об этом. Хань был первым. Вряд ли он сам предполагал, каким будет эффект. Понятия не имею, знал ли он, что я жив, или считал, что носитель генома мёртв... Это уже неважно. Никто не знал, что будет вот так. И когда я решил стереть воспоминания, я не предполагал, что это не поможет. Потому что...

― Осталась резервная память у того тебя, что был в криокамере? ― вымученно улыбнулся Бэкхён.

― Что-то вроде. Потом я проснулся уже цельным, без физической двойственности. И с полной картиной воспоминаний ― включая то, что с таким трудом удалось стереть. Ирония судьбы. Память восстановилась полностью почти сразу. Говорят, что когда цикл перерождений души заканчивается, душа может вспомнить каждую прожитую ею жизнь. В тот день я чувствовал себя примерно так же. Как человек, который прожил две жизни и помнил обе. Ким Чунмён ― он провёл операцию ― пытался повторить после этот опыт с другими пациентами. Ничего не вышло. Я пока единственный человек, который смог это пережить. И мы с тобой знаем, почему. Чунмён и так сам понимает, что в моём случае донор был синтезированным человеком с моим же геномом, но не знает, что геном был исправлен на один процент. И не знает, что причина успеха операции кроется в этом одном несчастном проценте. Нельзя отторгнуть самого себя, хён, особенно с исправленным геномом. Хань воскресил меня не для этого, тем не менее, кое-что ему удалось, хотя он этого пока и не понял. А я не могу сказать Чунмёну правду про этот несчастный один процент. Если скажу, без упоминания Ханя уже не обойдусь.

Бэкхён молча смотрел на воду и напряжённо размышлял, переваривая всё сказанное Чонином. Самый важный вопрос рискнул задать лишь спустя несколько бесконечных минут.

― Ненавидишь его?

― А должен? ― с тихим смешком отозвался Чонин. ― Нет. Скорее, смеюсь над собой. Он дал мне время, весёлый хён. Вы все дали мне время без боли, передышку. И это было... хорошее время, несмотря ни на что. Но хорошо и то, что оно закончилось. Потому что это невыносимо больно ― не знать, кто ты такой, быть зависимым от кого-то и постоянно расшибать лоб о блок в памяти. Хотя поначалу... я так не думал. Но у меня потом было целых четыре года на размышления. А теперь, если ты не против, я хотел бы всё же попасть домой.

Чонин двинулся к машине.

― Постой, ты ведь...

― Мне, правда, нужно домой. Если хочешь, можешь задавать вопросы в дороге, а потом зайти в гости.

― Я не уверен, что смогу нормально управлять машиной и слушать тебя.

― Могу сесть за руль.

― И какая разница, где мы будем говорить?

― Большая. Я уже задержался дольше обычного, а она одна дома. Если проснётся и не увидит меня рядом...

― Она? ― опешил Бэкхён.

― Моя дочь, ― коротко ответил Чонин и распахнул дверцу со стороны водителя.

― Твоя... ― Бэкхён благополучно лишился дара речи на несколько минут. Растерянно сел в машину, даже пристегнулся. Оклемался только тогда, когда они остановились у перекрёстка почти в центре города. ― Расскажешь о ней?

― Нечего особо рассказывать. Для всех Солли, пожалуй, была заменой меня. Она родилась незадолго до операции. Искусственный способ, ты знаешь. Как раз твоя сфера. Моя невеста выносила её. Теперь Солли живёт со мной. Тут... свои сложности.

― Какие?

― Она не слышит и не говорит. Хань сказал, это потому, что генную память не стёрли, и она получила мои воспоминания. С ней всё было в порядке, но потом генная память включилась полностью. Из-за шока она не говорит и не слышит теперь. И её не с кем оставить. Она плохо... плохо реагирует на большинство людей. Не удивляйся, если будет шарахаться от тебя. Она от всех шарахается. Ну вот кроме Чанёля разве что.

― Тот лейтенант?

― Угу. ― Чонин свернул в старую часть города и через десять минут въезжал в школьные ворота.

― Это же школа, ― не смог промолчать Бэкхён.

― Ну да. Школа тэквондо.

― Ты живёшь в школе?!

― Это моя школа. Верхний этаж перестроен. А что?

― Нет, ничего, просто необычно. Извини, я всё ещё в прострации. Пытаюсь уложить в голове события сегодняшнего дня. Получается так себе, но это пустяки. Господи... у тебя есть дочь... Наверное, я сплю. Она похожа на тебя? Солли? Кто дал ей имя?

― Хён, не части, ― невольно улыбнулся Чонин, притормозив у внешней лестницы. ― Имя ей дал я, наверное. Так звали героиню моей любимой детской истории. Мама помнила. Когда Солли родилась, мама настояла на этом имени.

― И у тебя есть невеста. С ума сойти.

― Наш брак был предрешён со дня её рождения. Знаешь, наверное, как это бывает.

― Понятия не имею. Уж прости, моя семья вполне обычная, а договорные браки заключают семейки покруче. Стоп, это, что же, выходит, ты из уважаемой семьи?

Чонин безразлично пожал плечами.

― Ты знаешь моего отца, скорее всего. Если интересуешься политикой.

― Не интересуюсь, но всё понял и осознал. Чёрт. Если правда всплывёт, должно быть, отменный выйдет скандал. Какой-то студент спёр геном сына видного политика и воскресил его. О да, за такую сенсацию журналисты ухватятся тут же.

― Поэтому правда не всплывёт, ― отрезал Чонин и выбрался из салона.

― Подожди... ― Бэкхён с силой сжал тонкими пальцами ручку дверцы и закусил губу, потом с усилием продолжил: ― Ты сказал про Ханя и твою дочь... Откуда...

― Хань в Сеуле.

― Что?! Ты видел его?

― Не только. Я теперь вынужден наблюдаться у него. Он занимается синтезом разумов. Мой случай ― часть его практики.

― Господи, дай мне не сойти с ума... Что ты сказал?! ― Бэкхён бессильно опустился на нижнюю ступень лестницы и закрыл лицо руками, сделал резкий выдох и оглянулся на Чонина. ― Он тебя видел? Он, чёрт возьми, знает?

― Он меня видел. Он знает, как зовут пациента и донора. И это всё. У Ким Чонина нет воспоминаний Ким Кая. Официальная версия, если угодно. Ты сам сказал, если правда всплывёт, будет грандиозный скандал. У меня нет ни малейшего желания видеть тебя на скамье подсудимых. Ты хотел знать правду ― я тебе её рассказал. Но я ни за что не повторю ничего из сказанного перед судом. Перед Ханем ― тоже. ― Чонин начал подниматься по лестнице.

― Ты всё ещё любишь его? ― очень тихо спросил Бэкхён.

Чонин остановился, коснувшись ладонью перил.

― Это не имеет никакого значения. Никогда не имело. Ты идёшь? Или так и будешь торчать под дверью?

― Для тебя не имеет значения? Или для него?

― Не хочу говорить об этом, ― твёрдо отрезал Чонин, добрался до двери и открыл её. ― Идёшь?

Бэкхён поспешно поднялся на ноги и последовал за Чонином. Он озирался внутри, отмечая разбросанные по полу игрушки. Чуть не наступил на миниатюрный грузовик с отломанным задним колесом. А потом растерянно замер, потому что в гостиную зашла девочка, тянувшая за собой одеяло и плюшевого мишку. Выронив одеяло, она что-то показала одной рукой, быстро складывая пальчики в смутно знакомые Бэкхёну жесты. Чонин опустился перед ней на колено, погладил по голове и что-то ответил тоже жестами. И девочка посмотрела на Бэкхёна. Сначала она спряталась за Чонина, выглядывая из-за него, затем прижала к груди мишку и направилась к Бэкхёну. Тот замер в чертовски неудобной позе: успел сбросить один ботинок и застыл в процессе снятия второго.

Солли остановилась рядом с ним, внимательно изучала взглядом пару минут, после чего решительно и даже требовательно подёргала за штанину. Бэкхён с недоумением уставился на Чонина.

― Тебе дозволено подержать её на руках, ― перевёл Чонин, не пытаясь спрятать улыбку.

Закусив кончик языка, Бэкхён стянул ботинок с ноги, осторожно подхватил Солли и выпрямился, с интересом разглядывая её лицо.

― Она жутко похожа на тебя, ― невольно отметил он. Солли немедленно показала ему оттопыренный большой палец и ухватилась за его шею.

― Кажется, я знаю, с кем ещё теперь можно будет оставлять её при надобности. Поздравляю, ты ей понравился.

― Правда? ― Бэкхён зажмурился, потому что Солли решила потрогать его нос, чуть не заехав при этом в глаз.

― Как видишь. У неё нет привычки вешаться на всех подряд. Вешается она только на избранных.

― Угу... Солли? ― Бэкхён убедился, что Солли смотрит на него и читает по губам. ― Солли, тебе дельфины нравятся?

Он напряжённо наблюдал за быстрыми пальцами, с помощью которых отвечали на его вопрос.

― Ну да, я знаю парочку таких, что с удовольствием поиграли бы с тобой, ― ответил он через минуту.

― Ты знаешь язык жестов? ― удивился Чонин.

― Если бы. Я знаю язык знаков для дельфинов. Пришлось выучить два года назад. Немного похоже. Хотя приходится напрягать мозги, чтобы успевать за Солли. Наши инструкторы используют жесты в воде, когда общаются с дельфинами. Сам понимаешь, в воде движения размашистые, чисто пальцами мало что покажешь, но вот ладонями и руками... Как только брешь заделают, можешь привезти Солли. Одиннадцатый с ней поиграет, он самый непоседливый и обожает детей. Да и Солли полезно будет. В свете того, что ты рассказывал. Наверное, надо отнести её в кровать?

Чонин осторожно забрал Солли у Бэкхёна ― она в самом деле засыпала на ходу. Он отнёс её в комнату, потом вернулся за одеялом. Убедившись, что она уснула, он прикрыл дверь и отвёл Бэкхёна в кабинет.

― Ты говорил про блок в памяти, но мы ведь стёрли тебе память, разве нет?

Чонин покачал головой.

― Вы не могли стереть память, потому что я был жив. Если бы это было воскрешение в лучших библейских традициях, тогда бы память удалось стереть. Возможно, тогда и геном был бы стабилен. Но... Технически это был блок. И каждый раз, когда я пытался что-нибудь вспомнить...

― О Господи... ― побледнел Бэкхён. ― Так всё это было из-за этого? И если бы мы не стёрли тебе память, то...

― Я не знаю.

― Что же мы тогда натворили-то? ― обречённо прошептал Бэкхён.

― Это походило на дежавю. Что бы я ни делал, всегда возникало ощущение, что это уже было. Но хуже всего было на вопрос «Кто я?» слышать ложь в ответ или молчание. Потому что и дураку было понятно, что со мной что-то не так, но никто не говорил правду. Пока Минсок не сподобился.

― Что ты собираешься делать теперь?

― В смысле? ― Чонин повозился с автоматом и подал Бэкхёну чашку с горячим шоколадом.

― Я о Хане.

― Ничего, ― поразмыслив, ответил Чонин и взял себе чашку тоже.

― Совсем ничего?

― Совсем. Он ― наблюдающий врач, я ― пациент. Ему всего лишь надо убедиться, что со мной всё в порядке, я в своём уме, и никаких ухудшений не предвидится. Это всё.

Бэкхён сделал глоток шоколада, уселся в кресло и закинул ногу на ногу. Потом всё же спросил:

― Как он отреагировал, когда увидел тебя?

Чонин пожал плечами.

― Довольно спокойно, как мне кажется.

― А ты? Как отреагировал ты?

― Наверное, не так, как следовало бы. Просто это было слишком неожиданным. Мне почему-то казалось, что я уже никогда никого из вас не встречу. Ошибся. Потом снова расслабился ― после Ханя. А тут ты ещё...

― Ну спасибо, ― обиженно буркнул Бэкхён. ― У тебя есть что-нибудь к раннему завтраку. Есть хочу.

Чонин чуть не подавился горячим шоколадом.

― Вопрос, вроде, довольно невинный, ― проворчал Бэкхён, выбравшись из кресла и похлопав его ладонью по спине.

― Гм... Пошли посмотрим.

Они вместе сунули носы в холодильник и нашли пластиковую упаковку с осьминожками.

― Негусто, но сойдёт, ― решил Бэкхён и вытащил упаковку. Сам отыскал подходящую ёмкость, набрал в неё воды и поставил на плиту. ― Чего лыбишься-то?

― Ты любишь морепродукты, ― тихо отозвался Чонин и отвернулся, присев на край кухонного стола.

― Надо же, за четыре года не забыл. А ты в морепродуктах по-прежнему ничего не понимаешь?

― Но я в курсе, что их нужно есть свежими. А ещё ― термообработке подвергать совсем чуточку. Если сильно, то потом еда будет напоминать резину...

Бэкхён уткнулся носом в широкую спину и закрыл глаза, вспомнив тот самый день в лаборатории в Кунсане, когда эти слова говорил он, а Кай слушал его и запоминал.

― Ты откуда столько всего знаешь? ― невольно повторил он вопрос Кая четырёхгодичной давности.

― Один весёлый хён рассказывал, было дело, ― пробормотал Чонин.

Бэкхён мягко обхватил его руками за пояс и прижался щекой к спине.

― Ты прав, хорошее было время, хотя трудно тебе пришлось, да?

― Это неважно. Со временем остаются только хорошие воспоминания, ты знаешь.

― Угу. ― Бэкхён помолчал и вздохнул. ― Я ведь теперь не смогу остаться в стороне. Даже если бы хотел ― не смогу всё равно.

― Ну и не оставайся. Официально мы сегодня познакомились. Никто же не запретит тебе поддерживать это знакомство, если есть желание.

― Как-то вылетело из головы, хотя ты снова прав. Не надо изобретать велосипед, у меня дельфины есть, а они Солли нравятся. Никуда не денешься.

― И не собирался. Вода кипит, кстати.

― Вот чёрт...

Бэкхён кинулся к плите, бросил в воду щепотку соли, потом высыпал содержимое упаковки, помешал и поспешно снял с плиты, чтобы откинуть на дуршлаг и сунуть под холодную воду.

― Это точно можно есть? ― с сомнением поинтересовался Чонин. На его взгляд, манипуляции Бэкхёна выглядели подозрительными.

― Точно. Я же не такой криворукий, как ты. И у меня есть хотя бы искра кулинарного таланта. ― Бэкхён разложил осьминожков по тарелкам. ― Это у тебя там полный вакуум...

― Хм... Выходит, у Чанёля тогда целый факел таланта, ― отметил Чонин, попробовав результат.

― Почему это?

― Он вкуснее готовит, чем ты.

― Так! ― Бэкхён грозно взмахнул дуршлагом, зажатым в левой руке. ― А ну ешь тихо и не выделывайся! Ты и на такое не способен.

― Молчу-молчу. ― Чонин отодвинулся вместе с тарелкой подальше от возмущённого Бэкхёна.

 

Чунмён заполнял бланки с разрешением на использование нанокорректора, когда в кабинет заглянул Чонин в компании неизбежной Солли.

― Вот и ты, долго добирался.

― Нормально. Что ты хотел от меня? ― Чонин удобнее подхватил Солли и остановился у стола Чунмёна, но присесть не спешил, словно ожидал подвоха.

― Нам привезли новое оборудование. Оно пока экспериментальное, но я хотел бы испытать его на тебе. Проведём небольшое обследование, ничего такого.

Чонин закусил губу, помолчал немного, но всё же уточнил:

― Что за оборудование?

― Нанокорректор и новая модель спектрографа.

― И зачем?

― Хочу посмотреть швы. Ну и снимки сделаем.

― Швов не остаётся.

― Остаются, просто без специального оборудования не увидишь. Это быстро, Чонин. В полчаса уложимся.

― В любое время можно?

― А в чём дело?

Чонин отвернулся, бросив через плечо:

― Ни в чём. Завтра тогда.

― С тобой всё в порядке?

― Со мной всегда всё в порядке. Хватит уже со мной носиться.

― Это не так просто. Я же волнуюсь. Ты мне как ребёнок...

― Как же меня достало постоянно быть для кого-то ребёнком, ― вздохнул Чонин и взялся за дверную ручку.

― Что? Что ты сказал?

― Ничего. Завтра проведёшь своё обследование.

Чонин выскользнул в коридор, закрыл дверь в кабинет Чунмёна и повернулся, чтобы встретить взгляд Ханя. Из огня да в полымя. Вовремя. Как никогда.

― Добрый день, ― кивнул Чонину Хань и перевёл взгляд на Солли, тихо добавив: ― Привет.

Солли пристально смотрела на него, но и только.

― Как самочувствие?

Чонин едва зубами не скрипнул от досады и раздражения. Он уже ненавидел этот вопрос, как и некоторые другие, что так часто слышал за четыре года.

― Прекрасно. А ваше?

― Моё? ― удивлённо переспросил Хань, вопросительно уставившись на него.

― Да, как ваше самочувствие? Надеюсь, отлично. Особенно после того, как я начну вас спрашивать о нём каждый день.

― О... ― Похоже, до Ханя дошло, что к чему. ― Простите.

― За это? Конечно. Прощаю. ― Чонин обошёл Ханя и двинулся к лестнице, по-прежнему удерживая Солли на руках.

― Что вы сказали? Что вы имели в виду, когда?..

― Ничего, ― резко ответил Чонин и быстро сбежал по ступеням вниз, чтобы избавить себя от необходимости ещё что-то пояснять. Ханя он не выдержал бы дольше ни секунды. После недавней встречи с Бэкхёном ― нет. Слишком много за раз. К такому он точно был не готов, хотя и считал прежде, что справится. Если вдруг.

«Люблю тебя», ― жестами показала Солли и крепче ухватилась руками за его шею. Через минуту добавила: «Думай о хорошем, идёт?»

«Иногда много хорошо превращается в плохо».

«Тогда думай обо мне», ― поразмыслив, предложила Солли. Чонин невольно улыбнулся и показал ей вскинутый большой палец.

«Мне обещали дельфинов. Где дельфины?»

«Надо уточнить этот момент».

«С дядей-обезьянкой?»

«Бэкхён будет в восторге от этого определения, да...»

«Ну он же вот такой...» ― Солли активно помахала у себя над головой, растопырив на ладошке пальцы.

«Есть немного. Шумный. Но его трудно представить другим».

«Как Чанёль, но дразниться любит. Чанёль как добродушный пёс иногда бегает за собственным хвостом, а Бэкхён как обезьянка любит проделки. Интересно, что будет с тобой, если мы с Обезьянкой натворим что-нибудь?»

«Вряд ли я после этого вообще выживу», ― подумав, ответил Чонин и весело хмыкнул.

«Ты можешь больше не ходить к Ангелу?»

«Почему? Он тебе не нравится?»

«Дело не во мне. Дело в тебе. Тебе больно. Поэтому давай ты не будешь к нему ходить?»

«Мне не больно, малышка».

«Или правда, или ничего. Помнишь? Тебе больно».

Чонин выбрал второй вариант.

 

Хань, оперевшись о перила, наблюдал сверху за двигавшимся к выходу Чонином. Пытался разобраться в быстрых жестах, которыми Чонин обменивался с Солли, но всё равно ничего не понимал. Понурившись, Хань тяжко вздохнул.

― Что ты тут киснешь?

Он вздрогнул и оглянулся, чтобы встретить вопросительный взгляд Чунмёна.

― Да так...

Чунмён подошёл ближе и заметил у выхода Чонина.

― Ясно. Подвижки есть?

― Ну как тебе сказать... Не человек, а какая-то каменная стена. Непробиваемый. Как будто он вообще ничего не чувствует, ― пробормотал Хань с мрачным отчаянием в голосе.

― Ошибаешься, ― возразил Чунмён.

― Нет. Он в самом деле...

― Поверь, ты ошибаешься, ― Чунмён бросил ладонь ему на плечо и крепко сжал пальцами, ― он всего лишь застенчивый. Застенчивый настолько, что не показывает своих чувств даже самым близким. И если он срывается и на миг всё же позволяет себе открыться, он потом всегда сожалеет об этом. Просто держи это в уме, и тебе будет проще понимать его.

― Но вот Чанёль...

― Чанёль этим не заморачивается. Чанёль сам по себе лёгкий человек и без проблем воспринимает всё, что происходит вокруг. Он обладает детской непосредственностью, а Чонин любит детей. Так что им легко вместе, ― с улыбкой объяснил Чунмён и отпустил плечо Ханя.

― А... его невеста? ― поколебавшись, спросил Хань.

― Тут сложнее. Чжису из влиятельной семьи. О браке договорились давно, но ей всё равно трудно пришлось. Сам понимаешь, наверное. Она ещё училась, когда ей пришлось вынашивать Солли. Слухи всякие, шепотки за спиной. Жених в криокамере, она беременна, и не факт, что жених из криокамеры выйдет. Да и не все в курсе таких деталей были. Представь, что ей пришлось вытерпеть. Девушка из такой семьи, одна с ребёнком... И ведь она не обязана была вынашивать Солли, никто не мог от неё потребовать этого. Другое дело, что она рассчитывала выйти замуж за... Понимаешь, отец Чонина настаивал на военной карьере. Семья у них под стать семье Чжису. А Чонин после криокамеры ушёл в спецотдел и занялся школой. Его отец не этого хотел для него, но промолчал. Потому что не хочет потерять его. Ведь почти потерял. Сейчас всё в их семье по-другому, и Чонин делает то, что желает. Понятно, что Чжису и её семья не в восторге от нынешнего положения Чонина, но обратно уже ничего не отыграть. Если они расторгнут помолвку, пострадает, прежде всего, Чжису и репутация её семьи. Может, они до чего-то договорятся, не знаю. Пока что Чжису недовольна тем, чем Чонин занимается, но они по-прежнему встречаются время от времени. Может, всё не так и плохо. Договорные браки ― сложная вещь.

Хань молчал, вцепившись пальцами в перила. Насколько всё было просто в жизни Кая, настолько же всё казалось сложнее и запутаннее в жизни Чонина.

― У тебя тоже есть невеста и планы на договорной брак?

― Если бы, ― тихо засмеялся Чунмён. ― Кому я нужен? Я по уши в работе ― мне хватает. У тебя-то самого есть невеста?

Хань помотал головой, но от пояснений воздержался. Не рассказывать же Чунмёну о Кае, из-за которого всё в жизни Ханя пошло кувырком.

― Совсем? ― не унялся Чунмён.

― Да так, встречался с парой парней, но... без далеко идущих последствий. Обычно я тоже по уши в работе ― мне тоже хватает.

― Могу тебя познакомить с кем-нибудь, хочешь?

Хань снова помотал головой, глядя в сторону стеклянной двери, где недавно ещё стоял Чонин с Солли на руках. Чунмён определённо проследил его взгляд и сделал какие-то выводы, но озвучивать их не стал.

― Нам новое оборудование экспериментальное привезли. Попробуй разобраться. Я хотел обследовать Чонина, но, думаю, лучше будет, если этим займёшься ты.

Хань ошарашенно моргнул, но взял у Чунмёна подшивку с инструкциями.

― Думай на работе о работе ― и всё будет отлично.

― Конечно, ― Хань натянуто улыбнулся, ― я не смешиваю личное и работу, не волнуйся.

Он выдержал внимательный взгляд Чунмёна и побрёл к себе в кабинет, мысленно повторяя «мантру» о работе и личной жизни.

«Он всего лишь застенчивый. Застенчивый настолько, что не показывает своих чувств даже самым близким. И если он срывается и на миг всё же позволяет себе открыться, он потом всегда сожалеет об этом».

Хань не знал, сожалел ли Чонин о тех словах, что сказал ему. «За это? Конечно. Прощаю». И пытался понять, за что именно Чонин простить его не мог.

 

 

 

◄ 6 ►

 

Сэхун уже десять минут пытался нашарить закатившийся под шкаф тренировочный мячик. Дотягивался кончиками пальцев до резинового бока, но и только.

— Ну что? — в сотый раз нетерпеливо спросил Тао, валявшийся на кровати. Он внимательно смотрел спортивную передачу, потому и отправил за мячиком Сэхуна, хотя мячик упустил сам.

— Спросишь ещё раз — я тебя убью, — мрачно пообещал Сэхун, снова коснулся пальцами резинового бока, и мячик в очередной раз откатился в сторону. — Да чтоб тебя!

Чудесное начало выходного дня! Вчера у них обоих закончилась смена. И вчера так сладко маячили перед носом два свободных дня и грандиозный план поездки на побережье. Это было вчера. Сегодня поездка уже не маячила, потому что Тао проспал. Снова.

Сэхун уже целый месяц пытался вытащить Тао на побережье, Тао охотно вытаскивался, но в нужные дни стабильно и сонно ворчал, что он «ещё чутка посплю, пять минут». Пять минут превращались в добрые пять часов, и все планы шли ко всем чертям.

— Вот тебе и море, и пляж, и тёплая вода... — мрачно бурчал себе под нос Сэхун и опять шарил рукой под шкафом. Проклятый мячик продолжал над ним издеваться и откатываться в сторону.

— Сэхун? — напряжённым голосом позвал с кровати Тао.

— Отстань от меня, троглодит. Завтрак сам себе готовить будешь...

— Сэхун.

— Меня нет, я в коме.

— Да плюнь ты на чёртов мяч, сюда иди! Скорее! — позвал с кровати Тао, даже запустил подушкой. Мягкий снаряд угодил Сэхуну в голову, заставив легонько тюкнуться лбом о крепкий пластик шкафа. Тихо выругавшись сквозь зубы, Сэхун ухватил подушку, поднялся на ноги, метнулся к кровати и огрел Тао той самой подушкой по заднице, правда, Тао этого даже не заметил. Тао продолжал настойчиво тыкать пальцем в сторону настенного монитора, пытаясь что-то сказать, только вместо слов у него выходили одни междометия.

Сэхун скептично выгнул бровь и покосился на монитор. Там в светлом зале топтались напротив друг друга два парня в тёмных тренировочных комбинезонах.

— Ну что? — непонимающе протянул Сэхун. Он привык, что Тао не пропускал ни одной спортивной передачи, но на сей раз никак не мог сообразить, что могло стать причиной такого волнения.

Тао скатился с кровати, пошарил в ящике тумбочки, нашёл карандаш и обрывок какой-то бумажки, после чего подобрался к монитору непозволительно близко. Он неаккуратно нацарапал на белом клоке то, что было написано в нижнем левом углу монитора.

Сэхун растерянно сел на кровать, когда одного из парней показали крупным планом во время интервью. Видимо, показывали отрывки боя, потому что лицо то появлялось на мониторе, то сменялось кадрами из поединка.

— Тот же приём... — бормотал себе под нос Тао и таращился на клочок бумажки. — И так похож...

— Это Кай? — спросил Сэхун. — Он в Корее? Но Хань ничего не говорил мне о нём.

— Да бред какой-то! — Тао на четвереньках подобрался к кровати и сунул под нос Сэхуну клок с каракулями. — Имя другое. Совсем. Там китайским даже не пахнет. Он же Лу Кай, так? А тут...

Тао вернул себе обрывок и принялся разбирать свои почеркушки.

— Ким... Чонин. Какой ещё Ким Чонин, если это Кай? Ведь Кай же! Ну, ты видел?

Сэхун осторожно кивнул.

— Как будто я могу не узнать манеру боя. Точно Кай, я тебе говорю!

Тао подорвался с места и почти влип в шкаф с разбега. Сэхуну в лицо полетели джинсы, рубашки и футболки, завершающим штрихом стали просторные белые трусы, осевшие у Сэхуна на голове.

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь?

— Адрес школы записал. Съезжу и посмотрю вблизи. Чего расселся? Собирайся.

— А завтрак?

— Какой тебе ещё завтрак в три часа дня? Ужина хватит. Потом. — Тао деловито запрыгнул в джинсы и завозился с молнией. — Ты видел мою любимую футболку?

— Чёрную с пандой?

— Нет, полосатую с кроликом, — буркнул Тао.

— Полосатая с кроликом — это моя. Твоя в стирке.

Пришлось Тао надеть серую рубашку. Потом он ухватил Сэхуна за руку и поволок за собой.

— Надо машину купить нормальную, а то ездим на твоём танке времён династии Мин.

— Отстань от моей машины. Она мне нравится.

— Она страшная, как аллигатор.

— Да нормальная машина.

— И ничего она не...

— Хочешь сидеть без секса неделю? — мрачно уточнил Сэхун и толкнул дверь.

Тао следом за ним подошёл к машине и всерьёз задумался, потом покачал головой.

— Не хочу, но поведу я.

Сэхун обречённо вздохнул и полез в салон, упал на пассажирское сиденье и принялся наблюдать за вознёй Тао. Тот тщательно отрегулировал наклон спинки, проверил фары и, наконец-то, тронулся с места.

Школу тэквондо они нашли быстро — отчасти из-за её «крупности» и знаменитости. Тао медленно въехал на школьную стоянку, заглушил мотор, распахнул дверцу и огляделся.

— Слушай, а я даже как-то смотрел про эту школу передачу. Давно, правда. Там что-то было про удерживаемый школой чемпионский титул.

— Поздравляю, — недовольно буркнул Сэхун. — Где бы нам теперь найти того парня?

— Если брали интервью, птица не мелкая. — Тао порылся в карманах, нашёл клочок бумажки и снова прочитал имя.

Оставив машину на стоянке, они вдвоём отправились в сторону главного входа. После недолгих блужданий по школе и короткой беседы с одним из наставников они добрались до открытой площадки, присыпанной зернистым песком. На площадке разминался с десяток подростков, а чуть в стороне высокий смуглый парень в простом тёмном комбинезоне что-то объяснял младшему наставнику.

Тао и Сэхун так пристально смотрели на смуглого парня, что он, видимо, спиной почувствовал их взгляды. Он обернулся, но особого внимания на них не обратил, почти сразу продолжил беседу и только через пару минут двинулся в нужном направлении.

— Точно тебе говорю, это он, — тихо произнёс Тао. — Даже походка...

— Но имя другое. Может, просто похож?

— До такой степени? — фыркнул Тао. — Чушь.

И он помахал рукой, громко заорав при этом:

— Эй! Кай, привет!

Смуглый парень помедлил, но всё же подошёл к ним. Вблизи... Теперь и Сэхун уже не сомневался — этот человек мог быть только Каем.

Однако их постигло разочарование.

— Простите? — Спокойное смуглое лицо, неподвижные черты и безмятежность в тёмных глазах. — Вы хотите заниматься в этой школе или обучаться?

— Кай, разве ты меня не помнишь? — возмутился Тао. — Кунсан, ну? Спарринг, помнишь?

— Меня зовут Ким Чонин, — с едва заметной улыбкой представился тот, кто так сильно походил на Кая. — Я владелец этой школы. И я никогда не был в Кунсане. Извините, но я вас не знаю.

Тао немо открывал и закрывал рот, а Сэхун продолжал смотреть на Чонина пристально и предельно внимательно. Смотрел до тех пор, пока кто-то не толкнул его легонько в ногу над коленом. Он обернулся, додумался посмотреть вниз и уставился на смуглую девочку, прижимавшую к груди медвежонка. Девочка прошла мимо него и остановилась перед Чонином, тот опустился на корточки и принялся быстро жестикулировать. Девочка помахала ладошкой, прижала мишку к груди одной рукой покрепче, а вторую протянула Чонину. Он подхватил девочку на руки и немного смущённо улыбнулся.

— Это моя дочь.

Тао окончательно лишился дара речи, а Сэхун попытался улыбнуться девочке — она не оценила его потуги и уткнулась лицом в плечо Чонина.

— Она стесняется, — счёл нужным пояснить Чонин и собрался уйти, но резко замер на месте, будто на стену налетел.

Сэхун отметил направление его взгляда, сделал шаг назад, повернул голову и полюбовался на шагавшего к ним Ханя.

— Занятно, — сдавленно пробормотал Тао, тоже уставившийся в нужном направлении.

Брови Ханя поползли вверх, едва он понял, кого именно видит.

— Всем привет, — с нескрываемой вопросительной интонацией сказал он, остановившись в паре шагов от всей компании.

В тишине все четверо разглядывали друг друга и дружно пытались вникнуть в ситуацию. Сэхун предположил, что у каждого определённо что-то не сходится.

— Вы знакомы? — раньше всех раскрыл рот Хань.

— Да, — буркнул Тао.

— Нет, — одновременно выдали Чонин и Сэхун.

— Простите?.. — после долгой паузы неуверенно попытался прояснить ситуацию Хань. — Так вы знакомы или всё-таки нет?

— Нет, — твёрдо отрезал Чонин. — Обознались просто.

— Да какое обозна... — начал Тао, но заткнулся и поморщился от боли в отдавленной Сэхуном ноге.

— Быть может. Хань, мы подумали, что это твой родственник. Кай. Оказалось, что нет. По крайней мере, так он сказал нам. А вы, я так понимаю, знакомы? Ещё один твой родственник, только уже кореец? Наверное, со стороны корейской бабушки по материнской линии? У тебя же была корейская бабушка?

Хань заметно побледнел и бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Чонина, тот в эту минуту что-то «говорил» дочери с помощью пальцев. Вроде бы занят, но сомневаться в том, что он слышал каждое слово Сэхуна, не приходилось.

 

Хань лихорадочно размышлял над вопросами Сэхуна и не представлял, что ему отвечать. Он не удосужился накануне продумать подобный вариант. Даже в мыслях не держал, что Сэхун и Тао могут нарваться на Чонина. Эти двое видели и знали Кая, и считали, что Кай — родственник Ханя, который покинул Кунсан и сейчас жил в Китае. И они понятия не имели о сути эксперимента Ханя.

Хуже того, если сейчас Хань стал бы рассказывать о Чонине, криокамере и операции, они бы быстро сложили два и два, спросили о доноре — или догадались бы. И у них закономерно возникли бы вопросы к Ханю по поводу Кая и той лжи, что им нагородили. В самом деле, почему это Хань сказал им, что Кай уехал, если он вовсе и не уехал, а медленно умирал?

Кроме того, ещё и сложность с Чонином. Если Хань заговорит о Кае, станет ясно, что Кая он знал задолго до операции. Впрочем, Чонин не дурак, он наверняка это уже понял, если сказал правду и не обладал воспоминаниями Кая. Или давно знал, если всё помнил.

Прямо сейчас Хань просто стоял и молчал. В голове — ни одной идеи, как выкручиваться в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

И это ещё без учёта мнения Чонина, который всё это прекрасно слышал, стоял рядом и тоже ждал ответа Ханя. Причём Чонин как раз знал — предположительно — официальную версию. Он спокойно мог сказать Сэхуну и Тао, что пробыл почти год в криокамере, перенёс комплексную операцию, и что донором был некий Ким Кай.

Разве что...

Ханя осенило.

— Мы знакомы. Это Ким Чонин — пациент, которого я наблюдаю. И Кай.

— Чего? — озадаченно вопросил Тао, переводя растерянный взгляд с Ханя на Чонина и обратно. Сам Чонин выпрямился, удерживая на руках Солли, и теперь пристально смотрел на Ханя. Пристально и выжидающе.

— Сэхун, ты ведь проводил операцию Каю на ноге, помнишь?

Сэхун кивнул — он тоже смотрел то на Ханя, то на хранившего молчание Чонина.

— Рана была старой уже тогда, когда он пришёл к тебе. И операция не помогла. Связи в клетках были нарушены, и регенерация слабая. Кай умирал. Он стал донором для Чонина. Достаточное совпадение генома. Поэтому вы в чём-то правы, когда решили, что видите Кая. Но фактически это Ким Чонин. Воспоминаний Кая у него не осталось. Кажется.

Тао стоял, словно поражённый громом, Сэхун растерянно моргал, а Чонин наконец отвёл взгляд. Правда, Хань заметил то, что в глазах Чонина отразилось при этом, — разочарование.

— Всем-всем привет! — шумной волной обрушился на них Чанёль, взявшийся как будто из ниоткуда. — Солли!

Солли улыбнулась, поздоровалась с Чанёлем жестами и протянула ему руку. Чанёль осторожно забрал Солли у Чонина и усадил себе на плечи.

— А что это вы тут делаете? Новые ученики? Не староваты?

Тао и Сэхун ошеломлённо пялились на Чанёля, явление которого не позволило им усвоить историю, рассказанную Ханем. Чанёля ничто не смущало в принципе, поэтому он со спокойной душой продолжил «шуметь».

— Доктор, выглядите бледновато. Чонин, хмурое солнышко, улыбайся и пой. Мы с роднёй едем к побережью, я Солли заберу с нами, ты ж не против? Покатаемся на катере и посмотрим ферму на островах. Вернёмся утречком, и я Солли тебе сразу верну, да, крошка?

Солли не поняла, о чём говорил Чанёль, но уловила, что её одобрения ждут, так что она пригладила ладошкой взъерошенные волосы Чанёля и улыбнулась.

Чонин быстро сказал ей что-то жестами. Хань предположил, что Чонин просто «перевёл» ей слова Чанёля о грядущей поездке на побережье.

— Ну, мы побежали? — Чанёль помахал рукой сразу всем и рванул к выходу, унося Солли на плечах и на ходу громко высказывая пожелания по поводу хорошего дня.

Чонин сунул руки в карманы комбинезона и покосился на Ханя. Пожалуй, Хань напрасно опасался, что он не придёт на обследование. Чонин, очевидно, собирался прийти во второй половине дня, раз договорился с Чанёлем по поводу Солли.

— Нам пора, — он улыбнулся Сэхуну и Тао, — рад был вас видеть. Как практика?

— Ну... — Тао вновь переводил растерянный взгляд с Ханя на Чонина и обратно.

— Всё хорошо, хён, — уверенно отозвался Сэхун, но смотрел он при этом на Чонина. Тот сохранял завидное спокойствие, лишь коротко спросил:

— Вы на машине?

Хань кивнул ему в ответ.

— Тогда нам в самом деле пора. Приятно было познакомиться. Тао. Сэхун. — Чонин прошёл мимо ребят и направился к выходу тем же путём, что пару минут назад Чанёль. Хань кинулся следом за ним, догнал и зашагал рядом. Он молчал, хотя стоило бы открыть карты. После того, что он наплёл Сэхуну и Тао, у Чонина должны были возникнуть вопросы. Если он не обладал воспоминаниями Кая. И вопросов не будет, если Чонин и Кай...

Хань молчал именно поэтому. Он ждал, потому что хотел знать ответ.

На стоянке он распахнул дверцу перед Чонином. Тот проскользнул мимо и забрался в салон. Молча. Ханю оставалось лишь разглядывать его профиль и продолжать гадать. Он мягко захлопнул дверцу, обошёл машину спереди и устроился на месте водителя.

Дорога много времени не заняла, но Чонин не задавал вопросов. Ни о чём не спросил даже тогда, когда Хань свернул к подземной стоянке, а после заглушил мотор.

Хань неохотно разжал пальцы и позволил ладоням соскользнуть с руля, сделал глубокий вдох и тихо начал трудный разговор:

— Ты ведь помнишь, так? Ты всё помнишь?

Чонин даже не повернул к нему голову — продолжал смотреть вперёд. И молчал.

— И меня ты тоже помнишь. — Это уже был не вопрос.

Хань напряжённо вглядывался в Чонина, пытался прочесть хоть что-нибудь в неподвижном лице. Резкие черты, строгий профиль, плотно сжатые губы... Потребовалось время, чтобы Хань заметил стиснутый кулак и побелевшие костяшки, смятую тёмную ткань комбинезона.

Но Чонин молчал и не смотрел на него.

Чунмён говорил, что воспоминания Чонина и Кая должны были соединиться вместе. Для Чонина Хань, наверное, был никем, но для Кая Хань был всем. Так что же? Чонина сейчас было больше, чем Кая? Но если больше, почему он не обвинил Ханя в том, в чём должен был обвинить? А если Кая больше, чем Чонина... Тогда почему он продолжал молчать? Или же Чунмён в чём-то ошибался?

Хань сам не знал, чего он ждал бы от Чонина: ненависти, обвинений в свой адрес, любви или ещё чего-нибудь, что позволило бы ему понять чувства Чонина. Понять, в чём именно винил его Чонин.

Пока он занимался самокопанием и сидел в ожидании, Чонин тронул ручку дверцы, распахнул её и покинул салон. Хань тоже подорвался, выскочил из машины и подошёл к Чонину. Тот привычно сунул руки в карманы и предсказуемо отвернулся.

— Нам нужно поговорить, определённо. Так не может больше продолжаться, — убеждённо высказался Хань и сдвинулся с места, чтобы заглянуть Чонину в лицо. Но Чонин вновь отвернулся.

— Вы ошибаетесь, доктор Лу. Я вас не знаю.

— Знает Кай, — упрямо произнёс Хань, вытянул руку и вцепился пальцами в рукав комбинезона, чтобы заставить Чонина развернуться к нему лицом. Чонин не собирался этого делать, так что пришлось приложить усилия.

Хань замер под пристальным взглядом, когда ему наконец удалось повернуть Чонина к себе. Он честно пытался разобраться в том сплаве эмоций, что читал сейчас в тёмных глазах Чонина, но выходило не очень.

— Кай знает меня. И ты — тоже, — тихо повторил Хань. — Ты ещё не устал делать вид, будто бы ничего не помнишь?

— Если ты устал бояться, то можешь забыть об этом. Кая не существует. Никогда не существовало. Как и его воспоминаний. Я не знаю вас, доктор Лу. И я устал. От ваших непонятных вопросов и намёков. Просто делайте вашу работу. Я всего лишь ваш пациент.

Хань стиснул кулаки. Если бы взглядом можно было испепелять, то Чонину полагалось бы осыпаться сейчас горсткой праха.

— Думаешь, выбрал идеальную линию защиты? Если ты ничего не помнишь, то почему не спросил, откуда я знаю Кая? Или откуда Сэхун и Тао знают? Но тебе же даже интересно не было! Ты не спросил у них о Кае ничего! И у меня не спросил! Значит, ты отлично всё помнишь...

Хань умолк от неожиданности, потому что Чонин просто обошёл его по дуге и зашагал к лифту.

— Эй, я ещё не закончил!

— А я не намерен выслушивать ваш бред. Обратитесь к специалистам. Аналитикам каким-нибудь. Психо, например.

— Кай...

Вот теперь подействовало. Чонин рванул его за воротник, подтащил к себе и едва слышно проговорил, обжигая горячим дыханием скулу:

— Просто отстань от меня. Я не желаю даже видеть тебя, но у меня нет выбора. Каких бы теней из прошлого ты ни боялся, можешь жить спокойно и без страха. Всё прочее тебя не касается.

Чонин столь же резко отпустил воротник, сделал шаг назад и продолжил путь к лифту. Хань остался стоять на месте. Переваривал услышанное, тяжёло дышал и сжимал кулаки с такой силой, что раздирал в кровь кожу на внутренней стороне ладоней. Закусил на миг губу и затем крикнул вслед Чонину:

— Но ты всё ещё мой эксперимент! Мой, слышишь? И ты не можешь это изменить!

Если после этих слов Чонин убил бы его, Хань воспринял бы это со спокойной душой. В конце концов, он ляпнул это от отчаяния, чтобы хоть как-то встряхнуть Чонина и лишить его равновесия. Только лишённый равновесия Чонин допускал ошибки и позволял увидеть то, что прятал в иное время.

Сейчас увидеть ничего не удавалось, лишь напряжённую спину Чонина. Он остановился после слов Ханя, застыл на месте, как статуя.

Хань с опаской приблизился к нему, сделал ещё пару шагов и с робостью прикоснулся ладонью к плечу.

— Прости, но нам, правда, необходимо поговорить. Потому что дальше так просто нельзя...

— Убери руку.

Хань отдёрнул ладонь от плеча Чонина. Вовремя. Створки лифта разомкнулись, они зашли внутрь и остановились в разных углах — подальше друг от друга. Ханю никак не удавалось выровнять дыхание и унять сердце, быстро стучавшее в груди. Он отчаянно пытался успокоиться, но добился лишь того, что ладони стали влажными от пота. Смотреть на Чонина было страшно. Хань не ломал себе голову предположениями по поводу возможной реакции Чонина на открытое предложение поговорить, но такой вот реакции точно не ожидал. Он даже не знал, как это понимать вообще. Потому что, несмотря на всю резкость Чонина, на ненависть это не походило.

— Чонин... — Хань заткнулся, поскольку створки лифта разошлись и явили им приветливо улыбающегося Чунмёна.

— Вижу, вы взялись за ум. На обследование? — Чунмён зашёл в кабину лифта и остановился как раз между Ханем и Чонином.

— Именно, — коротко отозвался Чонин.

— Как раз проконтролирую, — кивнул Чунмён, и Хань тут же помрачнел. При свидетелях ему придётся играть по правилам Чонина, нравится это ему или нет. Он осторожно повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Чонина, тот смотрел на панель с кнопками и казался погружённым в себя.

— Как дела у Чжису? — негромко спросил у него Чунмён.

— Всё хорошо.

— А Солли сегодня не с тобой? У Чанёля, да?

Чонин просто слегка наклонил голову.

— Ты сам скоро начнёшь разговаривать только жестами, как Солли. С людьми надо говорить.

Чонин предпочёл промолчать и пропустить слова Чунмёна мимо ушей.

На нужном этаже Чунмён провёл их в зал с новым оборудованием и жестом предложил Ханю приступать к делу. Хань немного неуверенно сунулся к оборудованию, выставил в программе нужные настройки и сел на стул у монитора, чтобы проверить исходные таблицы и загрузить старые данные Чонина и Кая. Потом он поднялся, сходил к ящику у стены и забрал упаковку с одноразовыми датчиками. Приблизившись к Чонину, поколебался, но всё же открыл рот:

— Нужно снять одежду. Вот тут есть... — Хань осёкся и замер с вытянутой рукой. Он хотел сказать, что в подсобном помещении можно раздеться, но слова застряли в горле, потому что Чонин с равнодушным видом легко выскользнул из комбинезона. Всего несколько секунд — и он был полностью обнажён.

Хань сглотнул, кое-как разодрал упаковку с датчиками и принялся крепить их на смуглое тело дрожащими руками. Покончив с датчиками, он попытался объяснить, что делать дальше, но Чонин даже не стал слушать — сам уверенно двинулся к белой широкой полке, улёгся на неё и плотно прикрыл глаза.

— Ну как? Ты чего такой мокрый, как мышь? — поинтересовался Чунмён.

— Застенчивый он, ага... — Хань неловко сложил одежду Чонина и оставил её на стуле. — Нормальные люди в подсобке...

— Уймись. Он четыре года живёт как паук в террариуме — у всех на виду. Первые два года после операции обследования проводили почти каждый день. Когда каждый день приходится раздеваться перед посторонними — и не по одному разу, в итоге забываешь, что надо стесняться при этом.

— Может быть... Тебе не кажется, что он слишком уж замкнутый?

— Кажется. Он и раньше был замкнутым, хотя в последние годы — всё больше.

— И тебя это не удивляет?

— Нет. Я же сказал — он четыре года живёт у всех на виду. Его замкнутость — это как тонкое стекло между ним и прочими, хоть какая-то защита. Хань, с тобой всё в порядке?

Нет, ничего с ним не в порядке, но признаться в этом Чунмёну Хань не мог.

— Зрачки расширены, испарина, дыхание не в норме, пульс какой?

Хань едва успел отобрать собственную руку у Чунмёна.

— Всё...

— Похоже... на сим...

— Просто немного приболел! — торопливо высказался Хань и рванул к подсобке. — Я сейчас!

Он влетел в крошечное помещение, захлопнул дверь, кинулся к раковине и пустил холодную воду на полную мощность. Быстро умылся и уставился на собственное отражение в зеркале. Чунмён не соврал — все признаки.

— Какого чёрта?.. — Хань снова принялся плескать в лицо ледяной водой.

Вспомнилось вдруг, как на второй день своей жизни Кай забрался к нему на диван, уронил голову ему на колени, крепко обхватил руками за пояс и свернулся почти клубком. С ускоренным пульсом, неровным дыханием, испариной на висках...

«Симпатика включает в себя учащённое дыхание, сердцебиение. Ускоряется обмен веществ, расширяются зрачки... Посмотри на меня. Да, вот именно так, у тебя зрачки расширены. В твоём случае это реакция на какое-то воспоминание, скорее всего. Симпатика может возникнуть в результате, например, фобии какой-нибудь. Или филии. Реакция на очень сильный раздражитель, проще говоря».

Но Хань тогда умолчал о том, что симпатика возникала и во время притяжения между людьми, была одним из признаков влечения. Он так до сих пор и не разгадал эту тайну и не выяснил причину.

Взяв себя в руки, Хань вернулся к оборудованию, запустил программу и постарался не смотреть в сторону Чонина. Не смотрел, пока не увлёкся расшифровкой цветной карты на мониторе. Захотел сравнить показатели и оригинал уже на начальной стадии. На начальной стадии это были ступни. Хань машинально развернулся на стуле и уставился на ступни Чонина, на датчики, прилепленные к лодыжкам. Дальше как-то само собой получилось, что взгляд своевольно заскользил по смуглой коже: голени, колени, бёдра, напряжённый живот, кубики пресса, пластины грудных мышц, плечи, шея...

Хань невольно провёл кончиком языка по сухим губам и поспешно отвернулся.

— С тобой точно всё в порядке? — тихо уточнил околачивающийся рядом Чунмён.

— Д-да.

— Уверен?

— Конечно. Ничего страшного.

Хань уткнулся в монитор и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Любопытно, да?

Чунмён тоже склонился к монитору и взглянул на готовую часть карты.

— Странно.

— Что именно?

— Было бы нормально, если бы смещение показателей и цветовых индикаторов получалось либо близко к карте Чонина, либо близко к карте Кая. Но у нас в итоге карта, которая ни туда и ни сюда. Третий вариант. Это странно.

— Возможно, наложение показателей...

— Какое наложение? Тут наложением и не пахнет. Это выглядит... как мутация. Когда складываешь две половинки груши, должна получиться целая груша, а не яблоко. А у нас — яблоко. У меня больше просто нет идей. Я предполагал, что с геномом Кая что-то было не так, но сейчас я даже предположить не могу, что именно с ним было не так. И только на это я могу списать наше нынешнее «яблоко». Знаешь, что забавно?

Хань помотал головой, удивлённо глядя на Чунмёна.

— Забавно то, что наверняка дело в геноме. Год назад Чонина подстрелили. Рана довольно лёгкая была, он уже получал подобную раньше, но, тем не менее, заживала она гораздо быстрее, чем должно было быть в норме.

— Ускоренная регенерация?

— Слишком громко сказано. Но разница была. И это не во всём проявляется. Я бы сказал, что это как-то избирательно проявляется и довольно непредсказуемо. Солли как-то капризничала, когда увидела на аттракционах карточные фокусы. Чонин купил колоду карт и повторил все трюки фокусника. Я видел это собственными глазами, но тогда ничего не сказал, сделал вид, что это пустяки. Потом говорил с майором Ханом по этому поводу. Как помнишь, Чонин — снайпер, у него чувствительные пальцы. Я решил уточнить, возможно ли такое. Майор Хан сказал, что для снайпера повторить карточные фокусы не так уж и трудно. В теории. Но вряд ли с первого раза. Но Чонин выполнил все фокусы с первого раза.

Хань плотно сжал губы и промолчал. Ну а что он мог сказать Чунмёну? Что исправил геном Чонина и наградил того способностью быстро учиться? И что случайно получилось так, что у Чонина то ли усилилась, то ли появилась способность «читать» движения? Для Кая это было нормально — повторить что угодно с первого раза. Карточные фокусы — пустяк в самом деле. И для Чонина это тоже стало нормальным, судя по всему.

Скорее всего, Чонин скрывал это, но иногда прокалывался. В конце концов, нельзя всё время жить под маской. Но Ханю теперь стало любопытно — как много себя прятал от всех прочих Чонин? Коль уж он решил обо всём молчать и забыть о Кае, то ему приходилось скрывать и обретённые за счёт исправленного генома способности. Потому он и о танцах ничего не говорил, похоже. Наверняка он танцевал, но тайком ото всех. И делал вид, что ему надо примерно столько же времени, как и всем, чтобы что-то выучить или запомнить. К тому же, Кай разбирался в генетике, а Чонин делал вид, что ничего в этом не понимает.

Вот теперь всё становилось на свои места. Обследование должно показать детали. Вряд ли Чонин мог похвастать способностями Кая в полной мере. Наверняка они были ослаблены из-за операции. Или со временем как-то иначе нормализовались и приглушились. Или видоизменились — такой вариант тоже следовало учитывать.

Хань развернулся к монитору и закусил губу.

Чонин всё помнил и всё скрывал. Четыре года он играл роль себя прежнего, привнося изменения по чуть-чуть, незаметно, заставляя всех к этому привыкать и избегая объяснений. Умный мальчик, продумал всё до мелочей. Но не учёл в расчётах Ханя и других ребят. Надеялся никогда больше их не увидеть? Похоже на то.

Но Хань в самом деле не рассчитывал попасть в Сеул. Честно говоря, он очень хотел угодить к Ким Чунмёну, так же сильно, как остаться в Кунсане. Но Кунсан казался более реальным, чем клиника при военном министерстве. И к Чунмёну Хань попал исключительно потому, что во время пребывания в Корее вёл себя безупречно. Ведь история с Каем так и не всплыла. Если бы всплыла, его депортировали или... Или он проходил бы в качестве подсудимого по делу о синтезированном человеке.

Хань перекинул результаты обследования на свой аккаунт и распечатал копию.

— Взгляни сюда, — предложил Чунмён, указав на бледно-зелёную область в спектрограмме мозга. — Мне это не нравится. Оттенок на сорок градусов темнее нормы. Даже с погрешностью — слишком. Сильное подавление эмоций и желаний.

— У него хороший самоконтроль, — пожал плечами Хань.

— Не спорю, но ты должен понимать, к чему это может привести.

— Он больше не состоит на военной службе. Вряд ли это...

— Дело не в военной службе. Дело в его навыках и подготовке. Просто представь, что он натворит в состоянии аффекта.

— Чунмён, это экспериментальное оборудование. На стандартных спектрограммах показатели в норме. Вдруг это просто ошибка? — Хань сам себе не верил, потому что недавно только размышлял о том, как много Чонину приходится скрывать. Тут и без всяких спектрограмм ясно, что Чонин постоянно жёстко себя контролирует, выверяет каждый шаг. И Чунмён прав: если продолжать в том же духе, то рано или поздно рванёт. Дело даже не в возможной вспышке ярости, а просто в усталости. Нельзя всё время сидеть в цепях и на привязи. Любой человек всегда старается найти что-то такое, что поможет ему выразить себя. И сколько бы Чонин ни прятался, эта потребность рано или поздно возьмёт своё. Вопрос лишь в том, как именно это проявится.

— Посмотри на это. — Чунмён нашёл ещё кое-что. — Никогда такого не видел.

Хань полюбовался на спектрограмму и переключился на график. Часть показателей выходила за допустимые пределы.

— Эта зона отвечает за восприимчивость и представления о себе. При предельных показателях выбор занятия несколько... как бы...

— При предельных показателях Чонин ни за что в жизни не стал бы заниматься тем, чем занимается сейчас. И паршиво ладил бы с семьёй. И дочь растить сам не стал бы. Но у нас на практике всё иначе.

— Не понимаю, — честно признался Хань.

— Не ты один, — невесело хмыкнул Чунмён. — Посмотри теперь сюда. Если верить этой спектрограмме, парочка расстройств у Чонина быть должна. Даже отклонений, я бы сказал. Но я не наблюдал ничего такого. Конечно, идеальных людей нет, но у Чонина всё было в приемлемых рамках. А эта спектрограмма как будто издевается. Но я в самом деле не могу вспомнить ничего такого. И на работе к Чонину все хорошо относятся. Семья тоже ничего не замечала.

Хань оглянулся, плотно сжал губы, увидев обнажённого Чонина, который аккуратно снимал с себя датчики и собирался влезть обратно в комбинезон.

— Может быть, просто смотрели не туда?

— Может быть. Попробуй разобраться. У тебя как раз осталось полчаса на традиционный сеанс. — Чунмён сунул Ханю под нос ворох распечаток с результатами обследования.

Путешествие в лифте прошло в тягостном молчании. Хань запустил Чонина в кабинет, зашёл следом и прикрыл дверь. Подумал немного, запер с помощью ключа и повернулся. Тут же прижался к двери спиной, потому что Чонин стоял прямо перед ним и мрачно смотрел на карту-ключ в его руке.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы оставили дверь открытой.

— Меня это не волнует. Нам нужно поговорить. Есть причины.

Чонин протянул руку, чтобы отобрать карту у Ханя, а Хань, разумеется, не собирался её отдавать. Спустя минуту они уже почти всерьёз дрались из-за карты. Хань оказался плотно прижат к двери. Он спрятал руку с картой за спину и уставился на Чонина с непреклонностью во взгляде.

— Или мы...

— Выпусти меня отсюда!

— Ни за что!

— Дай сюда...

Во время новой потасовки Ханя осенило — он засунул карту за пояс собственных брюк и с видом победителя уставился на Чонина.

— Ну и? Что теперь?

Чонин молча смотрел на него, стиснув кулаки. Потемневшие глаза, затруднённое дыхание и слабая дрожь внушали лёгкие опасения, хотя Хань опасался не за собственную жизнь.

— Ты не уйдёшь, пока мы не поговорим.

— Хорошо, но ты пожалеешь об этом, — после долгой паузы отозвался Чонин. Его голос звучал очень тихо и удивительно спокойно при его состоянии. После новой долгой паузы он добавил ещё тише: — Мы оба пожалеем.

 

 

◄ 7 ►

 

Сэхун вскинул голову и устремил внимательный взгляд на Тао, бесцельно ковырявшего еду вилкой. Тао его взгляд не заметил и начал тыкать вилкой в кусочек рыбы. Поддел, уронил в тарелку, снова потыкал и тихо вздохнул.

— Тао?

— М-м-м?

— Если есть не хочешь, так и скажи.

— Хочу. — Тао снова поддел кусочек рыбы вилкой, отправил в рот и принялся жевать с отрешённым видом.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— А не должно?

— Ну...

— Он назвал моё имя.

— Прости?

— Тот парень. Похожий на Кая. Он знал, как меня зовут.

— Неудивительно, мы же... — Сэхун осёкся и уставился на рыбу в собственной тарелке. — Мы не представились.

— Угу. Хань назвал твоё имя, но моё имя никто не называл. А он знал. Ничего уже не понимаю, — пожаловался Тао очередному кусочку рыбы. — Хун-и, я не понимаю, что происходит.

— Не называй меня так!

— Хорошо, Хун-и, не буду. Так вот, я не понимаю, что вообще происходит. Хань сказал чушь какую-то. И сказал, что тот парень не помнит ничего, что было с Каем. Но он знает моё имя. И девочка ещё эта... Кай не мог... Откуда? И когда? Ей же лет пять, да? Но она так похожа на него. И, кажется, она не говорит, да?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? Я знаю не больше твоего. Кстати! — Сэхун вдруг сорвался с места, кинулся к столу у окна и нашёл оставленный там телефон, быстро пролистал номера и отправил вызов.

— Кому ты звонишь? И, что важнее, зачем?

— Погоди! — Сэхун упал на стул, прижимая телефон к уху. — Хён, привет! Ты занят? Отлично. Хён, ты помнишь Кая? Ну того парнишку, что вроде как был родственником... Что значит «почему я вдруг спросил»? Нет, погоди, хён. Дело было так: Тао смотрел передачу... да, из тех, от которых его за уши не оттащишь. Нет, за яйца не пробовал, думаешь, стоит?

— Какие яйца? — насторожился Тао, задницей почуяв угрозу своему драгоценному организму.

— Ага, потом попробую. Так вот, Тао смотрел эту чёртову передачу. И мы там увидели Кая... Нет, самого настоящего. Хён, ну ты чего? По-твоему, мы не могли узнать его? Кай это был, я тебе говорю. И мы туда поехали. Ну, в эту школу тэквондо. Да. Да, мы его видели и даже говорили. Нет, не узнал, то есть... Он сказал, что его зовут Чонин и он никогда нас не видел, знать не знает, и вообще... Нет, потом пришёл Хань. — Сэхун резко отвёл телефон от уха подальше, и Тао услышал возмущённый рёв Бэкхёна:

— Какого чёрта он там забыл?!

Сэхун поставил на громкую связь и положил телефон в центр стола.

— Хань сказал, что этот парень — его пациент.

— Угу, а когда Хун-и... — начал Тао.

— Не называй меня так!

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сэхуну Тао и продолжил: — И когда Хун-и спросил, не завёлся ли у Ханя корейский родственник, тот сказал, что Кай был донором для Чонина. И что Чонин ничего не помнит из того, что с Каем было. Только, хён...

— Что? — нетерпеливо вопросил Бэкхён.

— Хён, этот Чонин назвал моё имя. Понимаешь? Он знает моё имя. Если он ни черта не помнит, то почему вдруг его так круто осенило?

— Твою мать, — коротко, но с чувством высказался Бэкхён. — Как же вы неудобно повылезли.

Тао и Сэхун с негодованием уставились на телефон в надежде пристыдить Бэкхёна на расстоянии. Бэкхён не собирался пристыжаться и бушевал дальше:

— И чего вас туда понесло? Ну, похож, подумаешь. Мало ли похожих людей на свете?

— Хён.

— И вообще, вы на побережье собирались, да? Ну так какого чёрта до сих пор в городе торчите? Катились бы себе на побережье...

— Говядина.

— Ну что? Намудрили, черти б вас на вилы... По башке бы одному и второму так, чтоб амнезия приключилась. Ханю ни слова, ясно?

— Э... Что? — ошарашенно уточнил Сэхун.

— Ничего. Делайте вид, что верите в те небылицы, что он вам наплёл. И не приставайте к ребёнку.

— К какому ребёнку? — окончательно потерял нить рассуждений Бэкхёна Тао.

— К Каю не приставайте, — пояснил Бэкхён. — Пусть эти двое сами разбираются.

Сэхун и Тао уставились теперь друг на друга с одинаковым ошеломлением в глазах.

— Хён, что вообще тут, чёрт возьми, происходит? — слабым голосом спросил Сэхун.

— А это вас не касается. Пока что. Меньше знаете — лучше спите. Не лезьте никуда, ясно? Я потом всё объясню. Как-нибудь. Пока держитесь подальше и от Чонина, и от Ханя. И если кто-нибудь вас спросит об этом — и вообще о Кае, ничего не говорите. Вообще ни слова, ни полслова. Ясно? Молчите, как рыба об лёд. И не жу-жу. Дело жизни и смерти, молчок, рот на замок, ключик в трусы — и никому, тем более, врагам, честь не отдавайте. А то напортачите так, что... Забудьте всё, что знаете. Про меня тоже ни слова. Никому. Обознались — все дела. Впервые в жизни увидели. Ничего не знаете. С рождения головка бо-бо. А Хань у вас что-нибудь спрашивал?

Сэхун помотал головой, пытаясь прийти в себя после словесной атаки Бэкхёна. Получалось неважно, потому что Бэкхён умел выносить мозг мастерски и играючи забалтывать противника насмерть. Тао до сих пор сидел в прострации и пытался найти ум, зашедший за разум.

— Хань спрашивал только про практику. Хён, что ты...

— Отличненько. Вот и чудненько. Выкиньте всё из головы и поезжайте на это чёртово побережье. Или ко мне можно — я вам дельфинчиков покажу. Хотите на дельфинчиков посмотреть? А поиграть с ними?

— Говядина, какие ещё, к чёрту, дельфинчики? — прошипел оклемавшийся немного Тао. — Мы тебе тут про Кая, а ты нам что городишь?

— Отличные у меня дельфинчики, — немедленно обиделся Бэкхён. — Забудьте всё, кроме дельфинчиков. Так вы приедете?

— Чтобы ты нам окончательно головы задурил? Нет, спасибо. Мы поедем на побережье постигать дзэн и восстанавливать душевное здоровье — оно заметно пошатнулось после беседы с тобой. Вот прямо сейчас поедем. А потом ты нам всё расскажешь и объяснишь. Только по-нормальному.

— Угу. Поезжайте. С вас ракушки и иные дары моря. Пока-пока.

Тао с возмущением смотрел на телефон, издававший короткие гудки.

— Это что вот сейчас вообще было?

Сэхун развёл руками.

— Это — Бэкхён. Собирайся, выезжаем.

— Куда?

— На побережье. Шевели ходулями. И никаких «ещё пять минут». Тао!

— Ну, Хун-и...

— Не называй меня так!!!

— Я вычитал недавно, что периодически надо что-то в жизни менять...

— Начни с чего-нибудь другого и оставь моё имя в покое, иначе пострадают твои яйца. Я доступно излагаю?

 

Хань взял два стаканчика и повернулся к столу. Чонин всё так же неподвижно сидел на стуле и смотрел прямо перед собой. Ждал. Просто ждал, не позволяя ничего прочесть по нему: ни жестов, ни движений, ни харагей — языка тела. Закрытый наглухо, словно крепостная стена без дверей и окон.

Хань медленно подошёл, поставил перед ним стакан с горячим шоколадом, обогнул стол и сел напротив, оказавшись под прямым взглядом. Нечитаемым взглядом.

— С чего начнём? — тихо спросил, сжав свой стакан с кофе чуть крепче, чем следовало.

— Мне всё равно.

Чонин закинул ногу на ногу и сплёл пальцы на колене. Домиком. Это означало уверенность в себе. И это не слишком радовало Ханя.

Он засмотрелся на руки Чонина: заметные суставы, отчётливо проступающие под кожей жилки, ссадины и царапины, старые шрамики, коротко обрезанные ногти, гладкие и чистые. Кожа на кончиках пальцев была удивительно светлой и казалась очень тонкой и нежной. Правая рука выглядела более изысканной и юной, потому что... потому что принадлежала Каю. Левая выглядела несколько грубее, и она принадлежала Чонину.

— Может, расскажешь и объяснишь хоть что-то?

— Для начала послушаю твою версию. Если верить твоим словам, она у тебя есть.

Хань перевёл взгляд со сплетённых пальцев на твёрдые запястья, выше, задержался на расстёгнутом вороте комбинезона, отчётливо проступающих под смуглой кожей ключицах и аккуратной ямочке меж ними, полюбовался на гибкую шею и добрался до лица. Спокойствие и невозмутимость. Чонин посмотрел в сторону кофейного автомата, позволив Ханю оценить безупречность линии от подбородка к уху и резкий профиль. Длинная чёлка спадала до самых глаз, скрывая брови.

Чонин тронул стакан с горячим шоколадом, но пить не стал, отвёл руку и снова взглянул на Ханя.

Опять ничего, кроме терпеливого ожидания.

— Чунмён полагал, что после операции воспоминания Кая и Чонина должны соединиться. Я думаю, что он был прав. И думаю, что ты помнишь всё, что было с Каем.

— Допустим. Что дальше?

Жёсткая складка красиво очерченных полных губ. Губы сухие, с крошечными трещинками и парой подсохших ранок там, где тонкая кожа лопнула, — как у человека, который много времени проводит на чистом воздухе и часто ездит на байке без шлема.

— Вопрос с сознанием сложнее. Я не знаю, кого в тебе больше, — признался Хань, с некоторым трудом переключившись с разглядывания Чонина на беседу. — Если опираться на исследования доктора Ши в сходном случае, то там так и не удалось определить, чьё именно сознание стало определяющим. Хотя сам доктор Ши считал, что в итоге получился сплав двух сознаний. Поэтому я хочу тебя спросить, кем ты в большей степени себя ощущаешь? Чонином? Каем?

— Я уже говорил — Кая больше нет. — Спокойный взгляд из-под длинной чёлки и ни единой эмоции в резких чертах.

— Но это же неправда! — Хань резко отставил стакан и упёрся ладонями в столешницу. — И я же видел результаты обследования!

— И что? Где в них написано, что во мне присутствует сознание Кая?

Хань сжал губы, помолчал, затем тихо напомнил:

— Кай любил меня. Поэтому ты четыре года молчишь и скрываешь правду? Если бы в тебе было больше Чонина, для которого я ничего не значу, ты сказал бы правду и отправил меня за решётку.

— Ошибаешься. — Чонин продолжал смотреть на него прямо и невозмутимо. — Ты для меня никто, но если бы не твой проект, я сейчас тут бы не сидел. Моё молчание — это благодарность. Не больше. Благодаря твоему проекту я жив, у меня есть дочь и семья. Это много. Поэтому я буду молчать и дальше. Ты это хотел услышать? Услышал. Тебе достаточно?

Хань стиснул кулаки и попытался проглотить горечь, застрявшую неприятным комком в горле. Не помогло. Он задыхался. Задыхался всё от той же горечи. И от боли.

— Кай говорил, что он готов любить каждый кусочек меня. И что... что никто мне его не заменит. Если благодаря моему проекту ты сидишь тут и признаёшь это, то почему те слова больше не соответствуют действительности? Ведь если помнишь ты, то помнит и он.

— Если никто не может заменить тебе его, то почему ты пытаешься заменить его мной? — Теперь взгляд Чонина был холодным. — Я — это не он, ты сам сказал. К вопросу о сознании. К тому же, он не слишком тебе был нужен. Или сейчас вдруг понадобился?

— Не надо так, — глухо попросил Хань, вцепившись пальцами в край столешницы. — Кай никогда не требовал ответных чувств. Он говорил, что ему достаточно любить самому.

— Я знаю. И я не об этом. Скажи, ты действительно видишь во мне его? В самом деле? Видишь? Не считая, — Чонин медленно поднял перед собой ладонь и закрыл правую половину лица, — этого. Ты видишь его?

— Тогда объясни мне, чёрт возьми, что я делаю не так? За что ты меня ненавидишь?

— Я не испытываю к тебе ненависти, — немного устало отозвался Чонин, поднялся со стула и отошёл к окну. Сунул руки в карманы и остановился, разглядывая сад за стеклом.

— Но ты винишь меня в том, что я не любил его?

— Разве я говорил это? Нет. Я знаю, что подобные эксперименты позволяют проводить далеко не всем опытным учёным, а ты вообще был всего лишь студентом и не представлял, с чем тебе придётся столкнуться. Ты был не готов, вот и всё. Сложно за это винить. И Кай был прав в том, что о любви не просят, её не требуют и не воруют. Либо любовь есть, либо её нет. Он сам не был нужен тебе ни тогда, ни сейчас. Это данность, и её уже не изменишь.

— Тогда почему? Я ведь чувствую, что ты осуждаешь меня. За что? За то, что я не смог ничего сделать? Но я не знал, что у Кая нестабильный геном. Узнал слишком поздно. Но даже если бы нам удалось найти его тогда в Кунсане, мы не смогли бы спасти его. Кай сам сбежал. Я понимаю, что это было ради меня, но...

Чонин покачал головой, повернулся к столу и смерил Ханя задумчивым взглядом. И Хань в который раз увидел в его глазах разочарование.

— Знаешь, раньше я тебе сочувствовал. Потому что всё это в самом деле было сложным. Но сейчас ты вызываешь лишь жалость. Ты, правда, не понимаешь, что ты сделал?

Хань вскочил на ноги, порывисто шагнул к Чонину и стиснул кулаки.

— Я очень хорошо понимаю, что я сделал! Я стащил геном из запрещённой секции, вырастил человека, допустил ошибку и думал, что он умер по моей вине. А ещё я потерял друга и жил со всем этим четыре года. И четыре года я пытался понять, что сделал не так. Доволен?

Чонин слегка опустил голову и невесело улыбнулся.

— Ты стащил геном, вырастил человека, стёр ему память, лишил его всего, сделал его зависимым только от себя, но сам не смог стать ему опорой даже в малом. Вот то, что ты сделал. И не передёргивай. Я не говорю о чувствах, не говорю, что от тебя требовалось кого-то любить, не виню тебя в том, что ты был не готов к последствиям. Я говорю о других вещах. Есть маленький список людей, для которых интересы Кая что-то значили. И которые старались быть ему опорой по мере сил и возможностей. Для которых Кай не был просто экспериментом или забавной игрушкой. В этом списке два имени. Твоего имени там нет.

Хань сглотнул и хрипло пробормотал:

— Бэкхён? А кто второй?

— Чунмён. В отличие от тебя, они никогда не делали различий между Каем и другими людьми, верили ему и не боялись его. И они не считали, что идут на жертвы, когда делали что-то для него или ставили его интересы на первое место. Ты хотел знать, в чём я тебя обвиняю. В этом. Только в этом.

— Но это же... — Хань с возмущением набрал воздуха в грудь, но Чонин его опередил.

— Хочешь, я напомню тебе, как ты держал подальше от Кая пароль-ключ от двери? Одна из мелочей, но показательно, не так ли?

— Я просто боялся, что с ним что-нибудь случится!

— Почему?

— Ну он же ничего не знал ни о городе, ни о людях, ни...

— По чьей вине? — невозмутимо ударил следующим вопросом Чонин. — Кто так захотел?

— Но Бэкхён тоже согласился с решением стереть память! Почему ты его не винишь за это же?

— Потому что Бэкхён никогда не пытался посадить Кая под замок?

— Так ведь Кай жил у меня, а не у него! Это было его условие! Если бы Кай жил у него... — Хань умолк, попытавшись себе это представить. И осознал, что Бэкхён в самом деле не стал бы так поступать. Каким измученным и уставшим Бэкхён ни был, он всегда таскался за Каем хвостом и терпеливо отвечал на все вопросы.

Чонин молча покачал головой, потом требовательно протянул руку.

— Что?

— Ключ. Мне пора идти.

— Мы ещё не закончили! — возразил Хань, не собираясь так легко сдаваться.

— Мы закончили. Мне больше нечего сказать. И я не хочу больше ничего слышать. Ты сам признался, что тебя волновал вопрос с сознанием. Теперь ты знаешь, что я — это не он. И что прошлое останется в прошлом. Достаточно.

— И ты не чувствуешь того же, что чувствовал он?

Чонин прямо смотрел на него целую минуту, потом всё же ответил:

— Чувства Кая там же, где он сам. Всегда с ним. Но я не Кай. Я лишь получил его воспоминания, пусть он и не хотел этого. Это лучший для тебя вариант, не так ли? Или ты пошёл бы ещё на парочку жертв, если бы моё сознание принадлежало Каю? Чтобы уж наверняка знать, что он промолчит, если получит тебя...

У Чонина медленно проступал на щеке отпечаток пятерни Ханя. Он молчал и просто смотрел на Ханя из-под длинной чёлки. Хань сделал долгий выдох, чтобы успокоиться.

— Значит, моя версия о разделённых воспоминаниях верна? И ты — это Чонин с воспоминаниями Кая всего лишь?

— Да. Так я могу идти? — Резко, холодно и без раздумий.

Хань молчал и колебался. А потом у Чонина в кармане зажужжал телефон.

— Слушаю вас. Да... Что случилось? Какая акула? Да, я помню... Что? Нет, пусть ничего не трогают. Вообще ничего. Ты уверен?.. Я буду через полчаса. Нет, не могу. Потом. Просто проследи, чтобы ничего не трогали, и выгони всех из здания. — Чонин убрал телефон в карман и выжидающе посмотрел на Ханя. Пришлось пойти и открыть дверь кабинета. Чонин проскользнул мимо и ушёл, даже не попрощавшись.

Хань кое-как дотащился до стола и рухнул на стул, глупо пялился на собственные руки и пытался думать. Никогда прежде он не рассуждал подобным образом — тем, каким рассуждал Чонин. Но даже если... Что-то было не так. Что-то в словах Чонина его по-прежнему смущало. То есть, всё казалось вполне верным и логичным. Хань не собирался спорить и охотно признавал правоту Чонина, но что-то не сходилось.

Хань ломал себе голову несколько минут, но так и не смог понять, что именно его настораживало и вызывало беспокойство. К тому же, ему трудно было думать о чём-то ещё, когда в голове настойчиво крутилась всего одна мысль — Кай для него недосягаем. Недосягаем, возможно, навсегда. Или...

Хань дотянулся до внутреннего телефона, снял трубку и набрал номер Чунмёна.

— Привет, хотел спросить кое-что... Чунмён, ты хоть раз проводил сеанс гипноза с Чонином?.. Ну да, чтобы выяснить, действительно ли у него нет воспоминаний Кая. Да, я знаю, что требуется его согласие. Так что? Вот как... Спасибо.

Хань вернул трубку на место и закусил губу.

От сеанса гипноза Чонин отказался даже тогда, когда на этом настаивало министерство. После вмешательства отца Чонина этот вопрос больше не поднимали.

Хань откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза. Чонин отказался от сеанса, чтобы защитить Ханя — это ясно, как белый день. Согласится ли Чонин на этот сеанс, если его будет проводить Хань?

Почему-то казалось, что вряд ли.

 

Бэкхён нервно расхаживал перед главным входом в исследовательский комплекс и ждал.

Утром ничто не предвещало неприятностей, но потом рыбаки нашли неподалёку дохлую акулу. Поскольку акулу до этого видели лишь одну, военные привезли её в исследовательский комплекс для вскрытия. Они не понимали, почему акула умерла. Зато они обнаружили на ней ранки. Характерные такие. Эти раны акула могла получить лишь в том случае, если она пробила собственным корпусом ограждение.

Бэкхён измерил акулу и убедился, что эта — та самая. Большая голубая. Он распорядился насчёт подходящего помещения, вызвал специалистов и принялся наблюдать за их работой. Потом не ко времени позвонил Сэхун и сообщил не лучшие новости. Чтобы стало ещё веселее, под занавес один из специалистов сломал инструмент обо что-то твёрдое.

Через полчаса выяснилось, что внутри акулы есть какая-то посторонняя штука явно искусственного происхождения. И акула эту штуку не проглотила, а кто-то засунул штуку в акулу специально, или она зацепилась за неё.

Бэкхён слабо представлял себе процесс засовывания хоть чего-нибудь в акулу, но факт налицо. В комплексе лежала дохлая акула, а у неё внутри что-то мигало. Ему хватило благоразумия прекратить вскрытие и позвонить Чонину. Наверное, он тоже позвонил не ко времени, но Чонин обещал приехать.

За полчаса Бэкхён выгнал всех сотрудников комплекса на чистый воздух и отправил к вольерам с дельфинами, а сам остался бегать у входа и ждать.

Чонин приехал ровно через полчаса на байке. В неизменном чёрном комбинезоне.

— Наконец-то! — Бэкхён подскочил к нему. — Ты один?

— У меня выходной.

— Чёрт, прости, я не знал. Надеюсь, я не оторвал тебя от важных дел?

— Ничуть. Ты вовремя. Я как раз был на сеансе с Ханем.

  
— Ого... — Бэкхён с досадой поморщился. — Мне следовало догадаться после звонка Сэхуна, когда он сказал, что видел его с тобой. И ты прокололся.

— В чём?

— Тао там истерил, что ты назвал его имя, значит, помнишь его. И ты — это Кай, а никакой не Чонин.

— Значит, всё-таки прокололся. Ладно, неважно. Потом разберёмся с этим. Что тут у тебя?

Бэкхён коротко пересказал историю, как нашли акулу и притащили в комплекс. И как нашли внутри акулы странную штуку.

— Вскрытие так и не закончили, поэтому мы не знаем, почему она умерла.

— Ты сможешь довести вскрытие до конца с моей помощью?

— Наверное.

— Тогда пошли. Сначала надо разобраться с той штукой и убедиться, что она одна. Потом поглядим, почему она сдохла.

— Думаешь, это бомба?

— Пока не знаю. Это может быть и бомба, и отслеживающий прибор, и даже контейнер с биоматериалом. Что угодно. У нас тут под боком Китай и Япония, а они не сворачивали военные программы. И я молчу про террористов.

— Так воевать особо не с кем и незачем.

— Китай и Япония официально проводят антитеррористические военные программы. Это всё равно не игрушки, а испытания нужны. И накладки случаются всегда. Корея в этом плане не лучше. Но если бы это наши накосячили, они акулу утащили бы к себе, а не сюда.

— Думаешь, внутри может быть вирус?

— Что угодно.

Они поднялись на нужный этаж. В подсобке Бэкхён помог Чонину влезть в оранжевый прорезиненный халат и провёл в помещение с акулой.

— Большая рыбка, — подытожил Чонин, окинув акулу уважительным взглядом.

— И не говори. Думать не хочу, что от тебя бы осталось, если б она тогда тебя цапнула.

— Ничего бы не осталось, наверное. Ладно, где эта коробка?

— Вот тут, ближе к хвосту. Видишь зажимы? Чёрт, тут плёнка... Откуда только взялась?

Они повозились, аккуратно убирая всё лишнее и открывая корпус небольшой коробки с мигающей лампой.

— Таймер?

— Нет, что-то другое. — Чонин подцепил край коробки и легонько потянул. — Никаких проводов снаружи. Трансмиттера тоже нет. Датчиков пока не вижу.

— Значит, контейнер? — предположил Бэкхён и попытался сунуть нос между боком и рукой Чонина, чтобы поглядеть на штуку поближе.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Мне ничего не видно. Я же не такой длинный, как некоторые.

— С другой стороны лезь, заодно подержишь угол.

— Ага... Сейчас... Ух ты, а это что такое?

— Лучше не трогай. — Чонин просунул скальпель в узкий зазор и надавил.

— Эй, скальпель не для этого...

— Что есть под рукой, тем и пользуюсь. Ещё немного... Ну вот.

— Это что за хрень вообще? — Бэкхён озадаченно разглядывал слетевшую крышку и обнаружившиеся под ней микросхемы и проводки.

— С ума сойти...

— Да-да?

— Достань мой телефон. Он в заднем кармане.

— Как? Я в перчатках, а перчатки...

— Ну так сними их, потом другие наденешь.

Бэкхён стянул перчатки, ощупал бёдра Чонина и нашарил, наконец, телефон, достал и вопросительно посмотрел на Чонина.

— Найди номер майора Хана и позвони, громкую связь поставь заодно.

Бэкхён управился с поручением и принялся отсчитывать гудки.

— Чонин? Что там у тебя?

— Я в исследовательском комплексе в Инчоне. Помните историю с акулой и прорехой в ограждении?

— Ещё бы, до сих пор утрясаем детали с морским ведомством.

— Так вот, акула сдохла, её нашли и притащили для вскрытия в комплекс. Тут вот руководитель со мной, он обнаружил внутри акулы странный предмет и вызвал меня. Предмет мы вскрыли.

— Что? А если там...

— В жизни не угадаете, что это за штука.

— Чонин, ты меня до сердечного приступа доведёшь. Что там у тебя?

— Сенсорный датчик от субмарины новейшего поколения. Судя по надписям внутри, японской субмарины. Внутри, кстати, есть заряд для самоликвидации, но он не сработал. Всё то ли отсырело, то ли ещё что. Судя по краям шрама, акула подцепила эту фиговину не так давно. Рискну предположить, что рядом с Чечжу. Видимо, мучилась какое-то время, а под конец ринулась к ограждению. Не знаю, может, надеялась, что тут с неё это снимут. Или обезумела от боли. Мы ещё не закончили со вскрытием. Как закончим, сможем точнее сказать, почему она умерла.

— Я и так могу сказать, — вмешался Бэкхён. — Вон там видно, что часть внутренних органов сильно пострадала. Начались необратимые процессы. Да, её эта штука и прикончила.

— Угу, сапёров к вам присылать не надо?

— Смысла нет.

— Ага, мы просто перешлём к вам эту штуку с курьером, сами потом смотрите, куда её, — подтвердил Бэкхён.

— Господин майор, только надо свистнуть ребятам в Чечжу, чтобы проверили акваторию. Если там без разрешения шныряют японцы... Нехорошо это как-то. Пусть попросятся, тогда пустим. А втихаря — не дело.

— Сначала мне надо получить датчик на руки, а то на мои голые слова никто полагаться не станет. Нужны доказательства.

— Можем прямо с акулой прислать. Всё-таки убили животное чёртовым датчиком. Тоже нехорошо, — пробурчал Бэкхён. — Голубых, конечно, ещё довольно много, но популяция всё равно на грани того, чтобы загреметь в реестр редких видов. И у меня тут вот дельфины уникальные, на Чечжу тоже лаборатория с дельфинами есть. А если б это не акула, а наш дельфинчик был бы? Они ведь работают вместе с морскими службами, людей спасают и помогают проводить исследования, забирают сэмплы воды на различной глубине, а там эти субмарины с торчащими датчиками. И там же ещё заряды для самоликвидации! Это вообще что за браконьерство, я вас спрашиваю? Куда вы там вообще смотрите?

Чонин торопливо стянул перчатки, отобрал у Бэкхёна телефон, похлопал по плечу успокаивающе и вежливо попрощался с пребывающим в ступоре после словесной атаки Бэкхёна майором Ханом.

— Уймись, весёлый хён, а то дельфины будут удирать от тебя, как от шторма.

— Нет, ты просто не понимаешь! Я ж растил каждого из своих крошечных умниц. Даже думать не хочу, что они могут погибнуть вот так нелепо только потому, что тут рядом шляются какие-то придурки, утыканные фугасными зарядами...

— Там не фугасные заряды.

— Неважно, какие именно. Важно, что заряды. И они рванут. А мои дельфины тут вообще не при делах. Они столько всего делают, а вместо благодарности получают вот такое...

— Бэкхён, не волнуйся. В интересах всех служб сделать так, чтобы этот случай стал единственным. А у тебя будет повод позаниматься с дельфинами и научить их распознавать субмарины и проявлять осторожность.

— Кстати, отличная идея! — просиял Бэкхён, мгновенно зарыв томагавк и позабыв о тропе войны. — Пошли отмываться. Положить телефон обратно, или ты сам?

— Сам. Ты уже достаточно меня полапал.

— А? Что? Я просто карман искал... Кстати, что с сеансом? Хань ведь к тебе прицепился наверняка после того, как увидел тебя с Сэхуном и Тао?

Чонин сбросил халат и сунул руки под тёплую воду.

— Да так... Решил разложить всё по полочкам. Не хотел выпускать меня из кабинета, пока я не расскажу ему правду.

— А ты что? Рассказал?

— Нет. Просто послушал его версию и сказал, что всё именно так, как ему кажется.

— Какую версию? — Бэкхён замер с задранной вверх рукой и повисшим на ней халатом.

— Он предположил, что после операции мои воспоминания соединились с воспоминаниями Кая, но сознание принадлежит в итоге Чонину. Я подтвердил. Сказал, что буду молчать, и ушёл.

— Так, погоди-погоди... Он на это купился? Серьёзно?

— Не знаю, купился или нет, но отстал.

— Он хоть попросил прощения?

Чонин промолчал.

— Чёрт! — Бэкхён сердито отшвырнул халат и тоже сунул руки под воду. — Слов нет просто. О чём он вообще думал все эти четыре года?

— Искал ошибку в проекте.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной?

— Нет, цитирую.

— Поверить не могу! Он счёл нужным сказать только это? И начать тоже только с этого? Господи...

— Перестань, ты не можешь залезть ему в голову и узнать, что он на самом деле думал и чувствовал. И ты не видел его все эти четыре года и не знаешь, как он жил. Осудить всегда проще, чем понять.

— Ну нет уж! Давай ты не будешь его защищать, ладно? Первое, что ему следовало сделать, так это попросить у тебя прощения. Извини, конечно, но это не он медленно умирал из-за какой-то там ошибки. Это ты медленно умирал из-за него. И мучился всякий раз, когда пытался что-то вспомнить. Чёрт, да если подумать, сколько тебе пришлось вынести из-за него, то...

— Не надо.

— Прости, но у меня в голове не укладывается, что он... Я не понимаю. Просто не понимаю. Так просто нельзя.

— Уймись.

— А вот и не подумаю! Прибил бы, честное слово. — Бэкхён вцепился в мыло с ионными добавками и яростно намылил руки. — Я даже его чувств не понимаю. Не понимал тогда, не понимаю и сейчас. Даже не понимаю, почему он согласился залезть к тебе в постель, если ему было наплевать.

Чонин молча выключил воду и подставил руки под поток горячего воздуха.

— Послушай...

— Давай не будем больше о нём. Хотя бы не сейчас. Нет настроения. Да и это уже неважно, раз я здесь и со мной всё в порядке.

— А с тобой точно всё в порядке? — хмуро уточнил Бэкхён. — Это вот сейчас, рядом со мной, потому что я знаю правду. А каково тебе в другое время? Разве ты можешь себе позволить быть настоящим всегда и во всём? Не думаю. И в этом тоже виноват Хань. Потому что тебе приспичило его защищать.

— Это неважно.

— А что тогда важно? Предлагаешь закрыть глаза на то, что из-за него едва не умер Кай, а ты теперь должен играть спектакль по нотам? Пф!

— Это не было его целью.

— Уж конечно! Его цели были высоки и благородны. Во имя всего человечества. Ну да, ну да...

— Не шипи.

— И вовсе я не шиплю... не шипю... тьфу! Меня просто всё это бесит! Прости, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Слушай, а давай ты расскажешь правду? Тебе ничего не будет, прятаться тоже больше не потребуется...

— Я уже говорил — не хочу видеть тебя за решёткой.

— А мне пофиг. Вряд ли мне дадут больше двадцати — я же не крал геном. Зато Хань получит по заслугам — сразу и за всё. Вот увидишь, тебе станет легче.

Чонин тихо засмеялся и помотал головой.

— Мне не станет легче, весёлый хён. Благодаря проекту Ханя я сейчас живу. Это многого стоит. А всё остальное... это мелочи. Жизнь всегда далека от идеала. Любая.

— Угу, тогда почему ты здесь, а не с ним?

— Потому что я ему не нужен?

— Наверное... Ты прав, пожалуй. Если бы ты был ему нужен, он... Эй, подожди меня! Куда ты пошёл? А кофе и перекус? Я голодный! Умираю от голода! В муках! А где Солли, кстати? Куда ты её дел? Мои дельфинчики жаждут её увидеть! А ну вернись! Сейчас же! Эй, я больше не буду о нём говорить, ну правда... Молчу, как рыба об лёд. Вот, видишь? Чонин!

Бэкхён торопливо вытер руки бумажными полотенцами и кинулся догонять Чонина.

 

 

  
◄ 8 ►

 

Хань смотрел на стоявшую перед ним бутылку виски так, словно та была его личным врагом номер один. Он перевёл взгляд на пустой стакан и решил, что врага надо добивать. Особенно после непонятного звонка Сэхуна. Сэхун пристал, как банный лист, и задавал странные вопросы: дескать, почему это Хань в такое время не дома, и где он вообще ошивается. Избавиться от Сэхуна удалось только после того, как Хань заплетающимся языком объявил ему, что он гордо пьёт в одно лицо и по какому адресу.

С первой попытки ухватить бутылку не получилось, зато вторая увенчалась успехом, хотя Хань всё же расплескал виски по столу, пока пытался наполнить стакан. Кое-как поставив бутылку на стол и, убедившись, что эта "пизанская башня" падать не намерена, Хань обхватил пальцами стакан, поднёс к губам, зажмурился и опрокинул. Обжигающая жидкость хлынула по горлу. На миг стало дурно, но Хань справился, деловито хлопнул стаканом по столешнице, шмыгнул носом и утёрся рукавом.

Порядок. Вроде бы. Хотя нифига...

Хань вообще не пил два года, но после сеанса с Каем... Нет, не с Каем, а с Чонином, да. После сеанса с этой упрямой скотиной он всё-таки сорвался. Горький осадок требовал чего-то значимого, а всё прочее не помогало. И Хань знал, что выпивка тоже не поможет, но это был лучший вариант из возможных, потому что он мог хотя бы надраться до свинского состояния, как в былые времена в Академии с Минсоком, и выпасть из реальности пускай на одну ночь. Зато спокойную ночь. Чтоб мёртвый штиль, поникшие паруса и даже на вёслах — никак.

— Идеальный рас... расла... расклад. Во! — веско сообщил он бутылке, упрямо притворявшейся "пизанской башней". — А ты... скотина такая... просто ничё не понимаешь. Да. Потому что... Потому что... А почему это ты, упрямая скотина, ничё не понимаешь, а?

— Удручающе жалкое зрелище, однако, — мерзким голосом, противно похожим на голос Бэкхёна, заявила Ханю совесть откуда-то сверху.

Хань задрал голову, попялился с минуту на потолок питейного заведения, медленно моргнул и возмущённо ответил:

— А ты, совесть, не пошла бы на хрен?

— Ты куда лучше меня разбираешься в этой сфере. Впрочем, меня это удручающее зрелище радует. И твоя неспокойная совесть — тоже. Вообще-то я с тобой поговорить хотел, но ты, похоже, недееспособен.

— Это кто тут неде... неге... неспо... тьфу! Чё за слово такое изрва... извра... извра-щён-ное? Твою мать... — Хань поймал бутылку и наполнил стакан, вновь частично пролив виски мимо. — Так это кто тут нете... нене... негееспособен? Это я неге... неде... Ну тва-а-арь!

— Ну и надрались же вы, китайский отрок. Аж язык заплетается.

— Бэкхён, уйди, а? На хрен. Вот вообще. Я морально готов к слоникам, чёртикам и даже слоникам, но к такой засаде — не готов. — Хань лихо опрокинул стакан, причмокнул губами и прижал ладонь ко рту.

— Может, сблеванёшь? — с лёгким сочувствием предложил голос, до сих пор подозрительно похожий на голос Бэкхёна.

— Я тут вот как раз думаю об этом, — признался Хань шёпотом бутылке по большому секрету. Покосился направо, потом налево и выплеснул остатки виски в стакан. — Нужна добавка...

— Куда тебе ещё?

— В меня поместится, но-но! Я и не так могу. Я вообще... о-го-го какой!

— Господи, за что мне это?

— И не говори. Каждый день задаюсь этим вопросом, но нифига... Он не отвечает.

— Кто?

Хань проглотил последнюю порцию обжигающей жидкости, икнул и привычно утёрся рукавом.

— Вот всё тебе расскажи, да? А хрен тебе вот! Никому-никому. И вообще, отстань от меня, а то ща как дам те в лоб... — Хань попытался встать, но на море была качка. Сильная. На ногах удалось удержаться только после того, как он вцепился руками в край стола. — Шесть баллов. Маленькое такое, буквально крошечное цунами, да?

Хань отпустил стол и едва не вспахал пол носом. Не вспахал, потому что его поймали за шиворот, как котёнка, и безжалостно встряхнули так, что Ханя едва не вывернуло наизнанку. Он испуганно зажал себе рот сразу обеими руками и икнул.

— Ты чё? Щас же всё наружу полезет...

— О, ну надо же. И кто бы мог подумать, пьяный ты свинтус. Пойдём и освежим тебя немножко.

— Не хочу. Мне нужна бутылка, машина и...

— Что-что тебе нужно? Какая ещё машина? Придурка ты кусок. Кто тебя в таком состоянии за руль пустит? Так невтерпёж переехать кого-нибудь или самому убиться?

— Ла-а-адно, — покладисто протянул Хань, подрыгал ногами, но не помогло. — Мне надо бутылку виски, машину с шофёром и в школу тэк... тэ... до-о-о... короче, в школу.

— Знаю я, в какую тебе надо школу. Вопрос в другом — а ты нужен в той школе хоть кому-нибудь?

— Я вот как раз буквально щас собирался это выяснить, — грустно поведал Хань собственным ботинкам. Очень хотелось блевать, а ботинки было жалко.

— А без бутылки никак?

— Без булытки... тубылки... тьфу! Без бу-тыл-ки я прорезвею. Протре... звею. Не, не вариант. Булытка, то есть, тубылка, хотя нет, как её там... Короче, мне надо виски.

— Да чего же ты жалок...

— И вовсе не... — Хань помолчал, соображая, потом понял, что слово выговорить не сможет, да и вообще забыл, что там было за слово такое, и махнул рукой, подытожив по-простому: — Я мужик.

— А пафоса-то сколько! Ага, ты у нас мужик, но иногда такая редкостная сука...

Хань ради приличия задумался на минуту, потом решил обидеться. Демонстративно. С этим случилась накладка, потому что его за шкирку отволокли к стойке. Повозмущаться он забыл, когда углядел рядом непочатую бутылку виски. Кое-как он расплатился, прихватил бутылку и позволил отбуксировать себя в неизвестном, но смутно знакомом направлении. Его посадили явно в чужую машину, и он вырубился, крепко прижав к груди драгоценную бутылку. Проснулся у школьной ограды, вывалился из салона, едва не разбив в процессе бутылку, доволокся с чужой помощью до внутреннего дворика школы, а потом его втолкнули в дверь и заперли.

Хань для приличия поскрёбся, потом постучал, попытался пнуть дверь ногой и едва не растянулся на полу. Дверь открываться не желала. Позднее оказалось, что дверь открывалась внутрь, и надо было просто потянуть на себя, но Хань тогда до такой сложной манипуляции не додумался, потому огляделся и побрёл по длинному коридору моряцкой походкой, поскольку изрядно штормило, и палуба под ногами коварно взбрыкивала, норовя уронить Ханя за борт вверх тормашками.

— В море — только на пароме, — клятвенно пообещал себе Хань, скрутил крышку с бутылки и сделал отменный глоток прямо из горла. — Щас спою...

Спеть не получилось — кто-то начал петь раньше. И кто бы это мог быть? Хань навострил уши и двинулся к источнику звука. Там, кажется, не только пели, но ещё и оркестр присутствовал. Или нет...

Хань ввалился в просторный класс, запнулся о маты и растянулся на гладком полу. Бутылка не разбилась, но упала на бок, стремительно теряя содержимое.

— Твою мать...

Хань приподнялся на локтях, ухватился ладонями за пол, чтобы не шатало, и уставился во все глаза на танцующего Кая.

— Ого, какие клёвые зелёные чёртики... Один. Зелёный чёртик. Ну ладно, не очень-то и зелёный, но...

Чёртик, удивительно похожий на Кая, повернулся и остановился. Хань помахал ему рукой, изобразил пальцами "пис", уткнулся носом в пол и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Хотелось спать. И к "белому другу". И Хань пока не мог понять, чего же ему хотелось раньше. Наверное, всё-таки к "белому другу".

Ханя снова ухватили за шкирку и куда-то поволокли, но он уже привык и не сопротивлялся, а после с вожделением обнимал драгоценного "белого друга". Пообнимавшись где-то полчасика и позволив себя умыть, Хань просто отрубился.

Проснулся он от ощущения, что у него во рту проросли кактусы, словно в какой-то грёбаной пустыне. Хань распахнул глаза, но ничегошеньки не увидел. Успел даже испугаться, что ослеп, но потом понял, что вокруг просто темно. Покопошился, ощупал всё вокруг руками и понял, что лежит на жёстком диване, прикрытый пледом.

Хань проморгался, сполз с дивана и отправился исследовать незнакомую локацию. Исследование превратилось в увлекательное приключение во мраке с подарочным бонусом в виде шишек на лбу и иных местах. Во-первых, темно же; во-вторых, Ханя всё ещё штормило; в-третьих, он, кажется, отлежал себе правую заднюю, которую не мешало бы перековать... то есть, он где-то посеял ботинок с правой задней. На левой ботинок был.

Хань остановился и крепко задумался. После напряжённого мыслительного процесса пришёл к выводу, что задача по поиску копыта, то есть, подковы с правой задней в его нынешнем состоянии невыполнима, зато расковать левую заднюю ему раз плюнуть.

Хань хлопнулся попой на пол, ойкнул, когда в ягодицу воткнулось что-то острое, пошарил под собой рукой, озадаченно ощупал добычу и фыркнул, сообразив, что это детская игрушка из пластмассы. Отложив игрушку в сторону, Хань нашарил левую ногу и стянул ботинок, пошевелил пальцами на ноге, кое-как поднялся и бодро потопал дальше босиком.

И с разгона впилился лбом в косяк, едва слышно, но грязно выругался, пошарил перед собой руками и вписался в дверной проём. В новом помещении было аж два окна и куда светлее. И это оказалась кухня. Или что-то подозрительно на кухню похожее. Хань радостно заулыбался, разглядев прямо по курсу раковину, кинулся туда, повернул вентиль и принялся жадно пить холодную воду прямо из-под крана. Пил и пил, заливая водой пустыню и кактусы во рту. Пил до тех пор, пока не начал икать. Пришлось задерживать дыхание и делать вдохи с открытым ртом, дабы унять икоту. Управившись с этим, Хань ещё чуть попил и закрутил вентиль.

Теперь предстояло обратное — полное опасностей и приключений — путешествие к дивану.

Миновав коварный дверной проём и благополучно разминувшись с косяком, Хань наступил ногой на пластмассовую игрушку, зашипел от боли и запрыгал на одной ноге, немедленно впилившись в неучтённый косяк, которому на пути Ханя точно делать было нечего.

— Да чё за лабиринт такой? — шёпотом возмутился Хань и влип в стену. — Какого хрена ваще?.. Где я?

Стена сочла ниже своего достоинства ответить на вопрос и высокомерно промолчала, что, с точки зрения Ханя, не делало ей чести. Могла бы и сподобиться. Сущая мелочь ведь, но нет же, надо же гонор показать...

Хань ощупал стену руками и медленно двинулся вдоль. Благоразумно, ибо вскоре нащупал ещё косяк, о который вполне мог разбить себе лоб. Хань просочился в приоткрытую дверь и повёл перед собой руками, поморгал. Если тут окно и было, то его плотно завесили шторами. Хань осторожно двинулся дальше, слепо водя перед собой руками, но это не спасло его от подлого удара под колено. Хань даже пикнуть не успел, как рухнул лицом вниз. Полежал с минуту, потом сообразил, что рухнул на что-то, очень похожее на кровать. Поводил руками, нашарил одеяло, провёл ладонью по гладкой простыне и даже нашёл подушку.

Красота.

Хань лениво выбрался из одежды, скинул её на пол, заполз под одеяло, обнял подушку и с блаженным выдохом зажмурился. Матрас, конечно, был несколько жестковат, но Хань решил проявить терпимость и не привередничать. Он перевернулся на живот, уткнулся носом в подушку и всего через минуту сладко засопел.

Без единой мысли в голове и без сновидений.

Спал недолго и проснулся из-за смутного беспокойства. Приоткрыв глаза, обнаружил, что в комнате стало немного светлее. В стороне от кровати угадывался оконный проём, прикрытый шторой. Но дело было не в этом.

Потребовалось потратить несколько минут на разгон мозга и анализ ощущений. Дошло. Хань проснулся, потому что ему стало жарко. А ещё сердце билось быстрее, чем в норме, и дыхание стало шумным и неровным. И Хань лежал под одеялом весь мокрый от пота, как мышь под шапкой.

Он хотел повернуться на спину, но замер. Потому что привалился к явно чужому горячему телу. Обнажённому и гибкому, знакомому. Тело лежало, вытянувшись на спине, дышало размеренно и неспешно. Хань нашёл собственную ладонь на чужой груди. Под пальцами ощущалась гладкая кожа. В полумраке он различил резкие черты и лохматую длинную чёлку. Медленно и очень осторожно отвёл чёлку со лба.

Кай опять забрался к нему в постель. Или Хань просто спал беспокойно? Наверное, потому что ему приснилось, что Кай умер.

Жуткий сон. И бесконечно длинный.

Закусив губу, Хань кончиками пальцев гладил Кая по скуле. Наклонившись, согрел выдохом подбородок и невесомо поцеловал ямочку. Кажется, пока он спал и смотрел страшный сон, Кай стал ещё красивее. А через пару часов надо будет вставать и бежать в Академию. И в лабораторию забежать, чтобы проверить расчёты Бэкхёна и Чондэ. И успокоить опять чем-нибудь недовольного Минсока.

Кай тихо вздохнул, облизнул губы и закинул левую руку за голову. Хань невольно улыбнулся: он не раз подмечал, что спящий Кай выглядел тёплым и удивительно умиротворённым.

Кстати... Хань напряжённо свёл брови к переносице и чуть поморщился. Голова жалобно ныла, и очень хотелось пить. Неужели вчера всё-таки случилась пятница, и он перебрал в компании Бэкхёна пива? Странно.

Хань безотчётно провёл ладонью по шее Кая, любуясь совершенными линиями, прикоснулся к ключицам, пальцем очертил их, обвёл в круг тёмный сосок и аккуратно потянул одеяло к себе. Полторы минуты на то, чтобы увидеть Кая от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ступнях. И Хань испытал гордость Создателя за собственное творение. Прижал ладонь к твёрдым мышцам на животе, погладил, провёл по бедру. Поколебавшись немного, встал на четвереньки, сдвинулся к ногам Кая и снова улёгся, зато теперь мог достать и руками и губами. Начал с того, что коснулся бедра языком и оставил на смуглой коже широкий влажный след, тронул губами низ живота раз, другой и легонько подул. Довольно хмыкнул, потому что Кай не проснулся, но его тело отреагировало на прикосновения Ханя.

Прислонился щекой к бедру и сделал вдох. Напрасно, потому что это только сильнее распалило его. Хотелось... хотелось...

Хань приподнялся, полюбовался на Кая, обречённо вздохнул и решил сдаться. Мягко тронул губами головку, потом — кончиком языка, осторожно обхватил пальцами ствол, сжал губами плотнее. Тихо фыркнул через пару минут и запустил член за щеку, трогая пальцами у основания и поглаживая чувствительную кожу. Мышцы на теле Кая напряглись, он шевельнулся, потом прижал левую ладонь к глазам, потёр, вздохнул и приподнялся на локте.

Хань быстро отпрянул, сдвинулся и упёрся рукой ему в грудь, заставив упасть обратно на простыни. Через миг жадно целовал, запутавшись пальцами в тёмных волосах у Кая на затылке. Лёгкая растерянность Кая его не остановила — он не собирался отпускать соблазнительные полные губы, ещё и прижался всем телом к горячему боку, провёл ладонью по гладкой груди, игриво царапнув ногтями сосок.

Хань немного смутился, когда Кай попытался его оттолкнуть, но быстро оклемался, прижался сильнее и принялся посасывать нижнюю губу и кончик языка. Он крепко обнимал Кая и продолжал целовать, сходя с ума от собственной настойчивости. Зато это помогало намного лучше, чем любое иное средство от похмелья.

Хань растянулся на простыне, отпихнул в сторону подушку и с силой притянул Кая к себе, заставил практически свалиться сверху и вдавить в матрас. Жёстко под спиной и тяжело под весом Кая, но всё вместе — здорово. Хань тихо застонал, когда к низу живота прижалось твёрдое и горячее. На этот стон Кай ответил шумным и резким вдохом и несдержанным поцелуем, больше похожим на... Никогда раньше Кай так Ханя не целовал. До отчётливого вкуса крови на губах и на кончике языка. Хань невольно впился пальцами в широкие плечи, цепко и сильно, безжалостно царапая и раздирая кожу короткими ногтями, оставляя длинные полосы.

Было больно и горячо до дрожи, и совершенно не хотелось останавливаться. Наоборот. Ханю вообще казалось, что он умрёт, если остановится. В ушах бешеной барабанной дробью отдавался пульс, вкусовые рецепторы на языке выли и грозили взорваться, если поцелуи не кончатся или кончатся, кровь казалась сладкой и какой-то алкогольной, потому что пьянила. Невозможность сделать нормальный вдох обостряла все ощущения раз в двадцать. Хань изо всех сил хватался за Кая и продолжал полосовать его спину ногтями, сжимал коленями бока и тянул к себе, с силой зажмуривался, ощущая трение напряжённого члена о свой живот. И мечтал о том, чтобы...

Глухо застонал, выгнувшись, запрокинул голову и всхлипнул, когда кожу на шее опалило, будто огнём. Поцелуй-укус, горько-сладкий до поджавшихся пальцев на ногах. И непременно останется след, который не спрятать и ничем не замазать. Ну и чёрт с ним...

Хань жадно взял в рот пальцы Кая, пососал, потом тщательно облизал всю ладонь. И затаил дыхание, чтобы выдохнуть с шумом и сорваться в стон, когда один из влажных пальцев оказался у него внутри. Он вновь безжалостно вцепился ногтями в плечи Кая, отвлёкся на протяжный стон и подставил губы для поцелуя, разомкнул их, впуская глубоко в рот быстрый и настойчивый язык. Непроизвольно развёл ноги шире, потому что Кай растягивал его уже двумя пальцами. Хотелось быстрее и больнее. Хань любил пальцы Кая, но сейчас этого ему не хватало. Ему сейчас вообще Кая не хватало, пусть он и вжимал Кая в себя со всей силы. Хань ничего не понимал, но и понимать не хотел — мысли окончательно сбились в огромный ком, где реальность и сны настолько перепутались, что с разбега не разобраться. К похмельной пелене примешивалась пелена неукротимого желания, и это окончательно отключало жалкие остатки здравого смысла и чего-то похожего на рассудок.

Хань прямо сейчас не отпустил бы Кая даже под дулом пистолета. Он хотел быть вбитым в матрас, взорваться от оргазма — и сразу в рай. Желательно в компании Кая. И к чёрту весь мир с его проблемами и несовершенством.

Распахнув глаза, поймал взгляд Кая и судорожно втянул в себя воздух. В груди разлилась боль. От этой боли хотелось либо громко кричать и выть, либо окончательно сойти с ума и просто разбить себя вдребезги о Кая.

Хань робко тронул кончиком пальца слипшиеся от влаги тёмные ресницы, прижался губами к уголку рта и обнял Кая за шею. Оба хрипло дышали, не двигались и молчали. Недолго, потому что...

Потому что.

Потом Хань стонал, срываясь на вой, отвлекаясь на болезненные поцелуи-укусы и выгибаясь под Каем, пока пальцы двигались внутри его тела, растягивая гладкие стенки и края входа. После — задыхался, когда его одним сильным рывком практически насадили на член. Он стиснул бока Кая коленями, запрокинул голову, закусил губу до крови, чтобы сдержать короткий тонкий стон, но не смог. Кай соединил их одной плотью, но Ханю хотелось большего. И он не смел просить об этом. Даже если бы его дыхание было ровным, горло не саднило, голос не был сорван к чёрту — он и тогда не смог бы, не посмел бы. Он позволял себе лишь отчаянно цепляться за Кая, целовать без конца со всей страстью, льнуть к напряжённому телу собственным в немой мольбе.

Кай мощным толчком вжал его в матрас, пометил жгучим поцелуем шею, закинул ногу себе на плечо, вцепившись пальцами под коленом до боли. Резкий рывок, ещё один, ещё — всё быстрее. Хань закрыл глаза, отвечая на каждое движение короткими отрывистыми стонами. Обмяк и распластался под Каем, позволяя вбивать себя в матрас и откровенно наслаждаясь заданным темпом, забывая дышать и смыкать губы. Хватался за скользкие от пота плечи, шею, вскидывал бёдра, чтобы острее ощущать до безумия желанную близость.

Всё, что он хотел сказать, он мог говорить только прикосновениями губ, выдыхать, оставляя непроизнесённые слова едва ощутимым теплом на смуглой коже, зашифровывать всё в хриплых стонах, всхлипах и слабых вскриках, пытаясь даже их наполнить смыслом.

"Если хочешь, возьми. Вот он я. Забирай всего. Без остатка".

Надолго не хватило — сил не осталось даже на стоны. У Ханя получались только хрипы, разбавлявшие сдвоенное тяжёлое дыхание вместе с рваными незавершёнными поцелуями. Кай терзал его губы, продолжая вколачивать его в матрас, и он мог лишь беззвучно улыбаться в те краткие мгновения, когда их губы отдалялись перед тем, как вновь встретиться.

Потом Ханю уже казалось, что в его теле не осталось костей, а Кая всё равно ему было мало. Наверное, они оба напоминали умирающих от голода людей, набросившихся на расставленную перед ними еду. Насыщались друг другом с жадностью, даже зная, что это может убить обоих в равной степени.

Хань дёрнулся, рывком вскинулся вверх, выгибаясь, выталкивая из лёгких остатки воздуха и пачкая собственный живот тёплым и вязким. Рухнул на простыни без сил, будучи не в состоянии сделать вдох и принимая новые быстрые толчки, расслабленно подрагивая под Каем всем телом и утопая в неге и истоме, накативших после оргазма. Увлечённо смотрел, как менялось лицо Кая, ловил отражение удовольствия в каждой чёрточке и улыбался из последних сил, когда Кай едва успел выйти из него и кончить ему на бёдра и живот, смешав их сперму.

Кай упал рядом с ним, вытянулся на спине. Припухшие от бесчисленных поцелуев губы влажно блестели, дыхание было частым и неровным. Хань завороженно пялился на строгий профиль и мечтал дотянуться поцелуем до лёгкой горбинки на носу. Только мечтал. Воплотить мечту в реальность не мог — ни руки, ни ноги не держали. Он планировал отдышаться, повернуться на бок и крепко обхватить Кая руками.

Вырубился примерно на второй стадии грандиозного плана и на мысли, что Кай — это Чонин. И вырубился качественно — не на час или два, а куда дольше.

 

  
Хань проснулся от бьющих в лицо ярких солнечных лучей. Машинально натянул одеяло на голову, повозился немного, потом сел и зашипел от неожиданности — кожу на животе и бёдрах стянуло. И это были не все мелкие неприятности.

С кровати он слезал бочком и очень осторожно, к двери двигался тоже не в темпе вальса. Прижав ладонь к ягодице, робко выглянул из комнаты.

Поскольку проснулся Хань в одиночестве, то первым делом решил выяснить, куда подевался Чонин. С другой стороны, мотаться по чужому дому в костюме Адама, украшенном вместо фигового листка засохшей на коже спермой, немного неловко. Особенно в свете того, что Чанёлю полагалось утром вернуть Солли. И Солли явно не заслуживала, чтобы её шокировали подобной непристойной картиной.

Убедившись, что в коридоре нет ни души, Хань короткими ковыляющими перебежками помотался между дверями, но таки нашёл ванную и юркнул туда. К его досаде на двери ванной не оказалось ни замков, ни шпингалетов, ни засовчиков. Безобразие! Ладно бы, если б Чонин жил один или с парнем, но у него же дочка. Глухонемая дочка, которая в любой момент могла зайти в ванную и увидеть...

Хань влип лбом в ладонь и постарался отключить воображение, чтобы мыслить пристойно и конструктивно. Додумался до того, чтобы залезть в ванну и повернуть вентиль. Пока торчал под тугими струями, лениво вспоминал всё, что случилось накануне, в обратном порядке. Бессильно прислонился спиной к стене, выложенной голубой плиткой, сполз вниз, обхватил колени руками и обречённо закрыл глаза.

Чёрт возьми! Он надрался, как свинья, ввалился в школу Чонина, блевал в сортире, спал на чужом диване, а потом просто взял и запрыгнул к Чонину в кровать. Ещё и домогался. Правда, домогался успешно и был до смерти от... Хотя неважно. Он же не знал, что кровать занята. Жалкая отмазка, конечно, никто в неё не поверит, пусть это даже сто раз чистая правда.

Но что теперь подумает Чонин?

Что Хань надрался, как свинья, и просто захотел секса?

Хань тоскливо вздохнул, приоткрыл правый глаз и осмотрел собственный кулак, прикидывая, куда себе лучше врезать, чтобы в мозгах прояснилось. Задумчиво прислушавшись к себе, пришёл к выводу, что у него раскалывается голова — от щедрых возлияний, пощипывает кожа в тех местах, где Чонин наставил губами автографы, и саднит между ягодицами, что целиком и полностью тоже вина Чонина, хотя... а чего Хань хотел от секса без смазки? И это ещё хорошо, что он периодически забавлялся с игрушками, а то после воздержания в четыре года Чонин там бы вообще всё к чёрту раздраконил с таким-то... гм... Неважно.

Ко всем мелким неприятностям примешивалась львиная доля удовлетворения и приятной расслабленности в мышцах. Оказывается, Хань уже почти забыл это непередаваемое чувство, что возникало исключительно после отличного секса — и ни от чего иного.

Хань вскинул голову, когда распахнулась дверь ванной. Чонин, облачённый в свой неизменный военный комбинезон, молча повесил на перекладине у стены пушистое белое полотенце и немного помятую одежду Ханя. Так же молча и ушёл, не взглянув на Ханя и бесшумно прикрыв дверь.

Хань дотянулся до вентилей и обрушил на себя потоки ледяной воды, чтобы в голове прояснилось. С Каем никогда легко и просто не было. Значит, с Чонином тоже легко и просто не будет. И всё, что случилось... так только сложнее.

Ну и чёрт с ним. Хань не сожалел. Сложнее, значит, сложнее. Он уже четыре года жил как в головоломке — и ещё поживет.

Наскоро вытеревшись, Хань запрыгнул в одежду и порепетировал перед дверью:

— Ладно, упрямая скотина, ну сейчас я тебе такое устрою...

Он помотал головой, вздохнул и с опаской покосился на дверную ручку. Почему-то выходить из ванной совершенно не тянуло. Ни капельки. Хань даже огляделся в поисках надёжного укрытия, постарался втиснуться под ванну, но смог запихнуть туда только левую ступню, которая для полного счастья ещё и застряла.

Он судорожно подёргал ногой, чуть не взвыл в голос от боли, шлёпнулся на коврик задницей, поморщился от массы "приятных" впечатлений, упёрся другой ногой в бортик ванны и попытался высвободить левую конечность. Конечность застряла намертво и высвободиться категорически отказалась. Хань пыхтел, сопел, беззвучно матерился сразу на трёх китайских диалектах, потел, но добиться ничего толком не смог — нога чувствовала себя в узком зазоре между полом и ванной просто отлично и возвращаться в распоряжение законного владельца не собиралась. От отчаяния Хань замерил расстояние между полом и ванной пальцами и крепко задумался над тем, как он вообще умудрился туда просунуть ступню, ведь, согласно замеру, это было попросту невыполнимо.

Хань с тоской полюбовался на синий узор на потолке, покосился на левую ногу, резко упёрся правой в бортик и сильно дёрнул. Вновь едва не взвыл от боли, но ногу спасти не смог. Она словно в капкан попала.

Ну вот что ты будешь делать? По ту сторону двери — Чонин, по эту — Хань с застрявшей ногой. Даже на помощь не позвать...

Кстати!

Хань лихорадочно зашарил по карманам, нашёл телефон и отправил вызов Сэхуну.

— М-м-м? — Судя по сонному голосу, кое-кто ещё дрых, как сурок в зимней спячке.

— Сэхун! — заорал шёпотом Хань. — Мне срочно нужна помощь!

— Угу... Какая? И почему ты шепчешь?

— Чтобы меня никто не услышал. Кроме тебя. Понимаешь, я сижу в чужой ванной.

В трубке воцарилась гробовая тишина. Солидная такая. На пару минут.

— Хён, ты тайком залез в чужую ванную? И не можешь выйти? — Сэхун почему-то тоже перешёл на шёпот.

— Нет. Хозяин в курсе, что я в его ванной торчу. А почему ты шепчешь?

— Тао спит. Если хозяин в курсе, то какого чёрта ты просто не выйдешь?

— А что мешает уйти в другую комнату? Не могу я выйти — в этом и проблема.

— Предлагаешь мне приехать по адресу и вывести тебя из ванной за ручку? Да Тао меня за ногу держит и не отпускает, скотина такая. Попытался высвободиться, так он чуть не проснулся. Чёрт... Хён, эта сволочь превратила меня в подушку!

— Он всегда так делает, насколько помню. И нет! Дело в том, что я не могу выйти из ванной.

— Тебя там заперли, что ли?

— Да если бы! У меня нога застряла.

— В унитазе, что ли?

— Каком ещё унитазе? Между полом и ванной.

— Как она вообще туда попала?

— Э... гм... — Эту деталь Хань как-то не успел продумать, а признаваться, что он пытался залезть под ванну, поддавшись на секунду обоснованной панике, совершенно не хотелось. — Поскользнулся, упал, ну и... нога проскользнула как-то. Туда. А обратно — никак.

— Возьми мыло, поплюй, намыль как-нибудь ходулю — и она выскочит.

— Грандиозно. Ты гений. Спасибо. Спокойной ночи. И Тао потом привет передавай. — Хань сбросил вызов, сунул телефон обратно и поискал взглядом мыло. Оно нашлось в самом дальнем углу на полочке над бортиком. Не требовалось предпринимать никаких практических попыток, чтобы понять — с застрявшей ногой Хань его в жизни не достанет. Ни за что и никогда.

Хань собрался снова позвонить другу, но тут дверь распахнулась. Чонин застыл на пороге с непередаваемо-ошарашенным выражением на лице. Отлично! Вот, пожалуйста, он хотя бы не смотрел на Ханя с ледяной невозмутимостью. Какой прогресс всего из-за одной несчастной задней левой, застрявшей под ванной.

— Ты пытаешься залезть туда? — индифферентно поинтересовался Чонин, взяв себя в руки через минуту.

Хань открыл рот, но сразу же закрыл, отвернулся и понурился, решив уж вовсе ничего не объяснять. Во всякие идиотские и нелепые ситуации он всегда влипал исключительно по милости Кая. Хоть что-то осталось неизменным под этими небесами. То с гелевой игрушкой в заднице, то в обнимку с унитазом, то с застрявшей под ванной конечностью... О том, что ещё готовит ему коварное будущее, Хань и вовсе думать не желал.

Он вздрогнул и резко повернул голову, чтобы увидеть смуглые пальцы на собственной лодыжке, обтянутое тёмной тканью колено, чуть склонённую голову, спадавшую на глаза длинную чёлку... Чонин был преступно близко и сводил с ума едва уловимым запахом зноя и соли. В расстёгнутом вороте комбинезона Хань углядел край отчётливой багровой метки, которую сам же и оставил собственными губами на гладкой коже во время исступлённого и безудержного секса. Это уже казалось почти сном. Если бы не метки на них обоих. И не жалобно нывшая задница Ханя.

— Будет больно, — тихо предупредил Чонин, после чего немедленно дёрнул ногу Ханя так, что ступня как будто вовсе оторвалась и осталась в зазоре навеки. Хань взвыл, но мгновенно успокоился, узрев левую ногу в целом виде. Да и боль стремительно прошла. Лодыжку слегка тянуло, но вполне терпимо.

Чонин потянулся к коробке с влажными салфетками, достал одну и аккуратно обмотал ею лодыжку Ханя. Приятная прохлада тут же сразу отогнала все болезненные ощущения с концами.

Вскинув голову, Чонин устремил на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Порядок?

— Угу...

Чонин поднялся на ноги и протянул левую руку. Воспользовавшись его помощью, Хань тоже встал и пошлёпал босиком следом. Дошлёпал до кухни и неуверенно переступил через порог, вновь начиная внутренне паниковать.

Потому что не представлял, что и как вообще сказать. Не мог же он заявить Чонину в лоб, что... они переспали, потому он теперь Кай. Звучало, честно говоря... по-идиотски. Особенно если учесть, что Хань не блистал трезвым рассудком. В прямом смысле этого грёбаного слова, потому что Хань был бессовестно пьян в зюзю.

— Это ничего не значит, — тут же заявил с категоричностью в голосе Чонин, вручив Ханю чашку кофе. Сразу с размаху — крест. Жирный такой. С точкой. Тоже жирной.

Хань поспешно опустошил чашку одним мощным глотком — вместе с гущей. Подавился и закашлялся, попытался с невозмутимым видом успокаивающе помахать рукой. Вышло фигово, и Чонин приложил ему ладонью по спине, помогая обрести нормальное дыхание.

Хань, не успев толком отдышаться, столь же категорично просипел в ответ:

— А вот хрен тебе!

 

  
◄ 9 ►

 

— Ну нет, это тебе хрен, — отрезал Чонин. — Ты был пьян, сделал глупость, ничего толком не помнишь, значит, ничего и не было.

Хань задохнулся от возмущения. Пока он пытался прийти в себя и обрести дар речи, Чонин бесстрастно снял с полки большую миску, налил в неё воды, потом покопался в шкафчике, достал пакет с мукой и принялся всыпать её в миску, помешивая всё это вилкой. Удовлетворившись видом жидкой белой субстанции, Чонин убрал муку обратно, добавил в жидкость стакан сахара, поразмыслил и подмешал туда ещё полстакана сахара, немного соли и корицы на кончике ножа. Он вновь активно принялся мешать получившую смесь вилкой так, словно собирался взбить сливочный крем.

Хань отстранённо припомнил, что Кай не умел готовить. Судя по виду Чонина, ничего не изменилось в этом плане. Чонин просто взбивал нечто, отдалённо похожее на тесто, но уже весь перепачкался. Мука прилипла не только к вилке, но и к его сильным узловатым пальцам — сухая и смешанная с водой.

Чонин кое-как вытер руки бумажным полотенцем, достал сковородку, залил маслом и поставил на огонь.

— Что ты делаешь? — не выдержал Хань.

— А сам не видишь? Блины.

— По-моему, ты забыл добавить яйца.

— Не забыл. Их просто нет. Но Чанёль сказал, что можно и без них.

— О… — Хань немо раскрыл и закрыл рот, решив воздержаться от комментариев. Ему даже стало интересно, что же у Чонина в итоге получится. Если вообще хоть что-то получится. Судя по виду «теста», оно не годилось для жарки на сковороде. Вообще никак.

Чонин безмятежно ухнул ложкой смесь на сковородку, убедился, что белая дрянь равномерно растеклась по раскалённой поверхности и довольно кивнул.

— Не пропечётся, — тихо предупредил Хань.

— Пропечётся, куда денется, — самоуверенно возразил Чонин.

— Как-то тесто густовато. Не пропечётся.

— Пропечётся. Я всё сделал по инструкции.

Хань едва удержался от того, чтобы выразительно закатить глаза. Уж конечно, по инструкции. Мензуркой он тут всё отмерял!

— Послушай, я всё понимаю, но нам надо поговорить. Только не говори, что недавно трахал меня из жалости и без особого желания…

Чонин резко повернулся, смерил его мрачным взглядом и коротко отрубил сплеча:

— Не из жалости. Считай, что это было прощание. Я тебя отпустил. Почему бы тебе теперь не отпустить меня?

У Ханя дыхание перехватило от резкой боли в груди. Сказать он ничего не успел, потому что по кухне поплыла вонь. Пахло горелым. Тихо ругаясь, Чонин схватился за ручку сковородки, снял с плиты и сунул в раковину под холодную воду. Ума палата! Вонь немедленно усилилась, в раковине зашипело и зашкворчало.

— Чтоб тебя…

Чонин закрутил вентиль и провёл тыльной стороной ладони по лбу, оставив на смуглой коже белые мучные полосы. Он с тоской осмотрел миску с «тестом», вздохнул, затем вдруг открыл духовку, поставил нужную температуру и сунул туда миску.

Хань прижал ладонь к глазам, отказываясь понимать, что Чонин вообще творит.

— Ладно, вместо блинов будет пирог, — пробормотал тот и закрыл духовку.

— А не выйдет, — тихо отметил Хань без особого желания спорить с Чонином. Потому что бесполезно. Хань уже привычно принялся изучать дерзкий подбородок Чонина и ямочку на нём, прозрачно намекавшую на определённые черты характера. Например, на целеустремлённость, решительность, несговорчивость, несгибаемую волю и поистине ослиное упрямство. Последнее Чонин демонстрировал на редкость часто.

— Чонин, после всего, что было сегодня…

— Что? Что ещё ты хочешь от меня?! — внезапно взвился Чонин, резко шагнув вперёд и ухватив Ханя за воротник. — Когда тебя любили, тебя это не устраивало. Когда от тебя отстали, тоже, выходит, не устраивает? Ну так чего ты хочешь? Может, ты для начала сам определишься в собственных желаниях? До того, как приставать к другим и требовать от них чего-то непонятного. Объясняю всего раз и на пальцах. Специально для тебя. У меня есть собственная жизнь, есть дочь, и есть невеста. И в моей жизни нет для тебя места. Тебе, конечно же, наплевать, как и всегда. Моя жизнь тебя не интересует в принципе. Но она интересует меня. Я тебя отпустил. Ещё четыре года назад. И я не понимаю, почему ты не можешь отпустить меня, если я всё равно никогда не был тебе нужен. А, ну конечно… Эксперимент. Совсем забыл. Вся польза от него — это то, что я выжил после комплексной операции. Спасибо одному проценту. И Чунмён так никогда и не разгадает тайну этого успеха. Я ему не скажу. Это всё. Вот все ответы, которые тебе были нужны. Теперь просто собери шмотки и исчезни отсюда, хорошо?

— Но… — растерянно начал оглушённый этими словами Хань.

— Тебе постель покоя не даёт? Ты сам этого хотел, если помнишь. И я пытался тебя остановить, но я тоже не железный. Что-то ещё?

— Какого чёрта? Чонин, нельзя же так резко ставить точки и завинчивать гайки! Мы вообще можем нормально поговорить? И так, чтобы не сводить всё к чему-то одному, а… в целом, что ли. К тому же, что это за дурацкая манера определять чужие чувства, даже не спросив…

— Э… Простите…

Чонин и Хань синхронно повернули головы и полюбовались на застывшую на пороге Чжису. Рядом с Чжису стояла Солли, испуганно прижимавшая к груди плюшевого мишку.

— Это твой друг? Что происходит? — немного неуверенно поинтересовалась Чжису. Хань никогда её не видел прежде, но легко сложил два и два. Какая ещё женщина могла заявиться к Чонину домой и в компании Солли? Только Чжису, та самая «невеста».

— Ничего не происходит, — отрезал Хань. — Не считая того, что я переспал с вашим женихом. По обоюдному согласию и к обоюдному удовольствию. И я не испытываю ни малейшего восторга от вашего присутствия.

У Чжису запылали щёки. Она переводила недоумевающий взгляд с Чонина на Ханя и обратно. У Ханя на шее красовался сочный след от засоса. И стоило лишь слегка потянуть за тёмную ткань комбинезона, чтобы похожий след на груди Чонина предстал перед взглядами зрителей. Хань не поленился это проделать, предъявив доказательства измены.

Чжису поджала губы, решительно подошла к Чонину и влепила ему пощёчину. Хань победно заулыбался, но минута его торжества стремительно закончилась со второй пощёчиной, которая досталась уже не Чонину.

Чжису круто развернулась и кинулась прочь, позабыв о Солли, растерянно топтавшейся у порога кухни. Солли через минуту подошла к Чонину и протянула ему руку. Он вздохнул, подхватил её и прижал к себе. Солли нежно тронула его красную после удара щеку и погладила кончиками пальцев, потом потрогала собственный нос и вопросительно повела ладошкой. Только тогда Чонин и Хань унюхали ещё более усилившуюся вонь.

— Чёрт, пирог…

Чонин бросился к духовке, открыл её — изнутри повалили клубы дыма. Через минуту он кое-как достал отлично закоптившуюся миску с угольками и сунул в раковину. Дыма стало больше под весёлое раскалённое шипение.

— Кажется, пирог мы так и не попробуем, — с тихим смешком подытожил Чонин.

— Удивляюсь, как ты при своих талантах до сих пор школу не спалил, — проворчал Хань. — Отойди. И ничего не трогай. Просто сядь куда-нибудь.

Он взял с полки чистую миску, набрал воды и полез за мукой.

— Надеюсь, никто ничего против блинов не имеет?

— Если они у тебя получатся.

— Я не крутой кулинар, как некоторые, но приготовить блины нормально в состоянии. В отличие от некоторых криворуких. Кстати, если ты намерен дать мне в глаз за эксцесс с твоей невестой, то лучше сделать это сейчас, пока я не ушёл с головой в готовку.

— Не намерен. Она сама отлично съездила тебе по роже.

— Как и тебе.

— Оба заслужили. В конце концов, ты сказал правду, хотя тебя никто об этом не просил. Но я уже привык, что ты всё ломаешь вокруг себя.

— Вовсе нет. Чонин, что ты хочешь услышать? Что я люблю тебя? — Хань склонился над миской, размешивая жидкое тесто и нервно кусая губы в ожидании ответа.

— Я ничего не хочу слышать от тебя. Всё, что ты скажешь, будет продиктовано твоим эгоизмом. Как и всегда.

— Эгоизмом? — Хань забыл о тесте и повернулся к Чонину. Тот сидел на стуле, удерживая Солли, устроившуюся у него на коленях.

— Откуда такое удивление? Ты всегда им руководствовался. При выборе профессии, в отношениях, при выборе проекта… — Чонин слабо улыбнулся. — И даже сейчас.

— Для тебя это так выглядит? — тихо уточнил Хань, с силой сжав вилку пальцами.

— А это должно выглядеть как-то ещё?

Хань отбросил вилку — она со звоном пролетела по полу и ударилась о стену. Хань выскочил в прихожую, отыскал ботинки, надел и выметнулся за дверь. У ворот школы залез в такси и назвал свой адрес. Пару минут он тщетно пытался ослабить воротник рубашки, чтобы не задыхаться от боли. В горле стоял противный ком, и хотелось кричать в голос и всё крушить. Потом ему вспомнился тот самый ехидный голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Бэкхёна.

Хань нашарил телефон и позвонил Сэхуну. Разговор он начал в резком тоне и сразу в лоб:

— Где Бэкхён?

— Э, хён, ты…

— Не юли. Он в Сеуле. Просто скажи мне точный адрес, если не хочешь, чтобы я двинул в полицию и накатал заявление о розыске.

— Инчон. Морская лаборатория. Бэкхён курирует проект с дельфинами.

— Спасибо. — Хань отключился, окликнул таксиста и назвал новый адрес. Если Чонин не хотел ничего толком объяснить, это мог сделать Бэкхён. Потому что Бэкхён точно знал немало, раз отвёз накануне Ханя в нужную школу и к нужному человеку. Бэкхён был в курсе происходящего, потому что это Бэкхён. Он не мог не узнать Чонина. То есть, Кая. Хотя неважно. Бэкхён увидел его, узнал — и всё. Против Бэкхёна средства не существовало. Этот мелкий засранец способен был самого дьявола довести до сердечного приступа, что уж о простых смертных говорить. И Чонин доверял Бэкхёну — сам говорил.

До исследовательского комплекса Хань добрался слишком рано, так что он уселся прямо на ступенях и принялся ждать, мрачно разглядывая собственные руки.

Бэкхён явился спустя час, немного сонный и серый. Видно, тоже мало спал ночью. Прошёл мимо Ханя, ни слова не сказав. Хань вскочил на ноги и поспешил следом — до кабинета Бэкхёна.

В тишине оба покрутились у кофейного автомата, уселись у стола и принялись пить кофе.

— Ты говорил с ним? — начал первым Хань, когда тишина стала давить на плечи фантомной тяжестью.

— Допустим.

— Что он тебе рассказал?

— Не удалось узнать у него самого? Угу. От меня ты тоже хрен что услышишь. Как по мне, это справедливо. Ты сам наворотил, ты сам и расхлёбывай.

— Может, хватит уже?! — загремел на весь кабинет окончательно выведенный из себя Хань. — Ты тоже приложил к этому руку, не прибедняйся! И геном, если помнишь, проектировал именно ты!

— Под твоим чутким руководством! — рявкнул в ответ Бэкхён, вскочив со стула, отставив кофе и уперевшись ладонями в столешницу. Нависал над Ханем и так привычно «давил». — Все виноваты, чего уж там! Только давай я тебе напомню, что мои полномочия заканчивались в ту самую секунду, как Чонин покинул биокамеру. Дальше я был бессилен — меня другому учили. Но свою работу я сделал на совесть — ты это знаешь. Дальше всё только от тебя зависело. А ты обещал, черт тебя возьми! Ты обещал заботиться о нём! И что? Что, я тебя спрашиваю! Не сберёг, ага? Ещё и любви дать ему не смог! Ничего не смог! Вообще! Только помучил от души! Вот теперь сам помучайся! Пережить то, что пережил он, ты всё равно не сможешь. Никто не сможет. И слава Богу, скажу я тебе. Но хоть отчасти… мучайся. Поделом тебе.

Хань тоже отставил стакан с кофе, потёр пальцами веки и устало вздохнул.

— Как будто я тут один дурак, который ничего не понимает… Я четыре грёбаных года искал ошибку! Четыре грёбаных года пытался найти способ вернуть его…

— Ещё скажи, что думал ещё разок его воскресить! — возмутился Бэкхён. — Мало над ним поиздевался? Хочешь ещё? Господи, Хань, у тебя вообще сердце есть? Хоть какое-нибудь! Он и так четыре года живёт как тигр в клетке. Только из-за тебя! Спасает твою задницу от заслуженного наказания! Ты хоть спасибо ему сказал? Ты же ему, считай, всю жизнь порушил, а ещё чего-то хочешь?

— Какую жизнь? Я, что, заставляю его молчать? Он сам так решил!

Бэкхён упал на стул и прижал ладонь к глазам.

— Хань, подумай, а? Просто подумай — ты взял геном живого человека и синтезировал его. Ну? Если дошло даже до меня, пусть и со скрипом, то почему до тебя никак не дойдёт? Он же всё знал. Всё видел, но ничего не мог сделать. А когда пытался… ты сам видел, что было с Каем. Ты сам говорил о приступах, которые у него случались. Ну! Ну подумай же как следует!

Хань честно пытался подумать, следуя совету Бэкхёна, но мысли отказывались складываться в голове. Или он не хотел, чтобы они складывались. Та, странность, что его беспокоила после злосчастного разговора с Чонином на сеансе… То, что Чонин говорил… как говорил…

— Нет…

— Да, чёрт возьми! Да! Для него ты был тем, кто синтезировал его, пытался стереть память и в итоге превратил в игрушку, забавного питомца. Потому что нельзя стереть память живого человека. Такая попытка приведёт только к блоку. И всякий раз, когда Кай пытался восстановить обратную связь и найти своё «я», он приближался к смерти. А ты ещё и приставал к нему с вопросами, просил вспомнить что-нибудь. Допросился.

— Но Кай…

— Не было его. Это был Чонин. Всё время. Ты всего лишь дал ему второе тело и отсёк от себя настоящего. И он всё время смотрел на себя будто со стороны. Ничего не мог сделать, не мог вмешаться, мог только наблюдать и запоминать. Стереть память ему удалось, но стёр он память лишь у одного себя. Второй-то всё помнил. Торчал в криокамере и помнил. И ждал, когда же ему будет уже не больно. И чёрта с два. Ему больно даже сейчас. Потому что даже сейчас ты не можешь оставить его в покое.

— Заткнись! — глухо велел Хань, спрятав лицо в ладонях. С ужасом прокручивал всё в голове в хронологической последовательности и пытался осознать жуткую правду. — Так не должно было быть! Как угодно, но не так! В криокамере все процессы останавливаются! Это же всё равно что смерть! Как кома! Мозг не функционирует, ты ведь знаешь это!

— Да не знаю я! Я там не был! И ты тоже не был! А Чонин - был! И ни хрена он там не умирал и не в коме валялся, а прекрасно всё осознавал. Потому что, твою мать, криосмерть — условное понятие! И процессы не останавливаются, они лишь замедляются! И не будь попыток вспомнить прошлое, Кай протянул бы дольше. Прояви ты немного внимания, и ему было бы не так паршиво. Даже если бы ты просто любил его, всё было бы иначе. И он даже молчал до конца. Пошёл на риск, не зная, выживет или нет, но до последнего тебя защищал и не заикнулся о том, что мы сделали с его геномом. Это единственное, за что он нам благодарен, по сути. Если бы не изменение одного процента генома, Ким Чунмён не смог бы спасти его. И только поэтому на твоей совести нет чужой смерти. Если бы не это, его кровь была бы на твоих руках, Хань. Просто пойми и признай это наконец!

Хань помотал головой.

— Нет, сам подумай, Бэкхён. Большая часть людей, выживших после криокамеры, твердила, что этого времени для них будто вовсе не существовало. Ну мы же всё проверили и предусмотрели. Всё же было в порядке! Всё! Было! В порядке! Мы же всё сделали правильно!

— Хань, большая часть и все поголовно — разные вещи. И ты не хуже меня знал об исключениях.

— Иди к чёрту! Я вообще не знал, что он в криокамере, когда стащил геном. Геном просто числился в закрытой базе!

— В закрытой базе числятся геномы пациентов со статусом «условно мёртв» либо находящиеся в разработке военных. «Условно мёртв», Хань, это криокамера, кома или летаргия. Эти случаи отслеживают военные. И все три случая неоднозначны. Давай посмотрим правде в глаза, а? Тебе было наплевать. Тебе было важно лишь то, что у тебя на руках нужный геном и материал для проекта. Вот и всё. Более того, остальные этого не знали. Ты принёс нам геном, мы тебе верили и не задавали вопросов. Детали в отношении генома всплывали постепенно, а всю правду ты рассказал только после исчезновения Кая. Но ты с самого начала знал, что взял геном, который брать было запрещено.

— Информация не сообщалась, Бэкхён. Я не мог узнать правду о Чонине, как бы мне того ни хотелось.

— А тебе и не хотелось, Хань. У тебя был проект. Идея, амбиции и прочее перевесили всё остальное. Ну вот скажи мне, как можно было стащить геном и не подумать о статусе «условно мёртв»? Допустим, у тебя в голове это промелькнуло, но что-то помешало тебе подумать о последствиях.

— Неправда! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что в норме понятие «условно мёртв» означает состояние, почти полностью идентичное смерти.

— В условной норме, чёрт тебя возьми! Если девяносто процентов пациентов ничего не помнят, то есть ещё десять процентов, которые отлично всё помнят! Хань, я тебя умоляю! Ты же столько раз сталкивался хотя бы со случаями, когда на пациентов не действовал наркоз! Ну ведь было же! Болевой шок, все вытекающие, трагедии в медицинской практике… Ну ведь не экзотика же! И с «условно мёртв» — та же фигня!

— Тем не менее, принято опираться на больший показатель и считать его нормой!

— В большинстве случаев, когда всегда можно принять меры, если вдруг какая напасть! Но твой проект был новым! Ты не имел права сбрасывать со счетов десять процентов! Просто не имел права! Речь шла о человеческой жизни! И это — твоя ошибка! Только твоя! И только тебе за неё отвечать. Да, в итоге ты спас Чонина, но какой ценой? Это вообще счастье, что он додумался рвануть в Сеул, а под рукой оказался Ким Чунмён. И счастье, что им хватило времени. Но что, если бы Чонин тогда не совершил свой единственный осознанный поступок и не сбежал бы от тебя? Ты хоть понимаешь, что тогда стал бы убийцей дважды?

Хань ничего не мог ответить на обвинения Бэкхёна, да и не пытался. Сидел с подавленным видом и не отрывал взгляд от пола.

— Знаешь, я могу тебя понять. Ты был талантливым студентом. Молодость и всё такое, желание сделать что-то новое и в самом деле помочь многим людям, отсутствие опыта в подобной сфере… Прочее, прочее… Но прямо сейчас я тебя не понимаю. Ты ведь знаешь всю правду. Ты знаешь, что было с Чонином. И знаешь, что сейчас он вынужден скрывать правду ото всех, прятаться. Тогда почему ты его мучаешь? До чего ты пытаешься докопаться? Было бы проще и справедливее оставить его в покое, чтобы он наконец-то наладил свою жизнь и сделал всё так, чтобы ему было уютно среди людей. Ему и так тяжело, а ты добавляешь ему проблем. Думаешь, ему так легко смотреть на тебя чуть ли не каждый день и вспоминать, как ты отрезал его от всего, что он знал, и пытался привязать к себе?

— Я не пытался…

— Брось. Ты отобрал у него память. Он никого не знал, кроме тебя. И не мог ни на кого, кроме тебя, рассчитывать. Он полностью зависел только от тебя. У тебя получилось — он любил тебя. Ты не оценил это, вот и всё. Он всё-таки оставался для тебя лишь продуктом эксперимента. Ты не воспринимал его как равного. Для тебя он был просто твоим творением. Вот ты и бесился, когда он посмел заявить на тебя свои права. А сейчас бесишься, потому что он не зависит от тебя больше.

— Это не так, — тихо возразил Хань, прикрыв глаза. — Всё совсем не так… Ты тогда был прав — я боялся его. Но ещё больше я боялся самого себя. Помнишь, ты спрашивал, встречал ли я раньше кого-то похожего. Но я не встречал. И ещё все эти признаки симпатики… у него. И у меня.

Оба долго молчали, потом Бэкхён устало потёр щёки ладонями и вздохнул.

— Ладно, мы о другом. О том, что четыре года назад ты провёл эксперимент, завершившийся успешно. Ты доказал, что с помощью минимальных изменений исходного генома можно вылечить ряд тяжёлых заболеваний. Но в ходе этого эксперимента ты поигрался в воскрешение. И вот тут всё сложилось неважно. Ты воскресил ещё живого человека, дал ему другое тело, заблокировал его разум и решил посмотреть, что из этого получится. Посмотрел. Теперь ты знаешь. Что и как делать дальше… тут тебе никто не советчик, наверное. Умники в лаборатории тоже прокололись с Солли. В их случае — с ребёнком — стоило поступить так, как поступил ты. Им стоило заблокировать память. Вот тебе в случае с Чонином этого делать не следовало. Тебе вообще не следовало красть его геном. Тебе следовало взять геном человека, который умер по-настоящему, без всяких условностей.

На этом разговор и кончился, а потом Хань полтора часа бродил по старому парку в Сеуле и думал, как быть дальше. Ничего не придумывалось. Ему даже не удавалось поразмыслить над тем, что случилось четыре года назад, и наложить это на слова Бэкхёна и Чонина.

Хань мог думать только о Чонине и Кае. Ему вспоминались те самые мгновения, когда Кай задыхался у него на руках и из последних сил повторял его имя. Тогда Хань и не предполагал, насколько близко оказывался Чонин — к ним. И насколько близко оказывался Кай — к смерти. Кай искал себя и не находил, тогда он отчаянно цеплялся за Ханя, чтобы остаться. Хотя это именно Хань был виноват во всём.

Хань устало опустился на первую попавшуюся скамейку, достал телефон и позвонил Чунмёну.

— Ты опаздываешь на двадцать минут, — вместо приветствия заявил ему Чунмён.

— Да. Чунмён, что бы ты сделал, если бы во время важного исследовательского проекта допустил ошибку, из-за которой пострадал пациент?

— Зависит от сути проекта и статуса пациента. Ты имеешь в виду пациента, напрямую связанного с проектом? — выдержав паузу, уточнил Чунмён.

— Именно. Проект генетический, например. Так что бы ты сделал?

— Не думаю, что я допустил бы ошибку. В проекте я в любом случае исходил бы из состояния пациента и его данных. Если брать пациента за базу проекта, то в этом случае вероятность ошибки минимальна.

— Но всё-таки. Гипотетически. Чунмён, представь, что ты начал проект, а потом выяснил, что допустил ошибку, чем навредил пациенту. Что бы ты сделал?

— Свернул бы проект и занялся пациентом, чтобы исправить ситуацию по максимуму. Возможному максимуму. С ошибкой проект всё равно будет иметь погрешность. Я бы всё бросил и сосредоточился на пациенте.

— Чунмён, а если ничего уже нельзя исправить?

— Я не знаю, Хань. — Ещё одна долгая пауза. — К чему эти вопросы?

— Да так…

— К слову, у меня тут сейчас Чжису. Она очень расстроена. Ну… Она вся в слезах. Ничего толком не говорит, только и смог понять, что она видела кого-то у Чонина в школе. По описанию на тебя похоже. Может, хоть ты мне расскажешь, что произошло?

— Ничего особенного. Я просто сказал ей, что претендую на Чонина в той же степени, что и она. — Хань сбросил вызов, подержал телефон в руке, затем набрал короткий номер. Ему ответили после третьего гудка.

— Приёмная министра.

— Это Лу Хань, практикант-генетик из новой военной лаборатории. Я хотел бы встретиться с министром сегодня. Это очень важно. Речь пойдёт о серьёзном преступлении.

— Преступление известно или нет? Дело по нему начато? Статус уголовного дела активен или пассивен?

— Я… не знаю. Речь о генетическом материале, четыре года назад украденном из архива в Кунсане. Он принадлежал лейтенанту Ким Чонину из антитеррористического отдела.

— Вы имеете в виду сына министра Кима?

— Наверное… — Хань по-прежнему знал о Кае больше, чем о Чонине.

— Вас ждут через час в министерстве. Возьмите с собой документы.

— Спасибо. — Хань сунул телефон в карман и уставился на собственные ботинки.

Ему дали всего час, чтобы придумать убедительную ложь, и он от души надеялся, что управится к сроку.

 

 

 

 

  
◄ 10 ►

 

Сэхун перевернулся на живот и уткнулся носом в пляжный коврик.

— Нет, ну ты только погляди, что я нашёл!

— Иди к чёрту со своей очередной ракушкой, — пробормотал Сэхун, даже не попытавшись приподнять голову и поглазеть на находку Тао.

— А нам точно ничего не будет? Всё-таки сегодня должен быть рабочий день в клинике, а мы тут торчим.

— Ничего не будет. Бэкхён сказал, что выбил нам пару лишних выходных. И слава Богу. Мы два месяца пахали как проклятые. И нам должны пять выходных. Вот половину Бэкхён и вытряс. Теперь помолчи хоть часик, — взмолился Сэхун.

— Хун-и…

— Не называй меня так!

— Ага, сразу ожил! — заржал Тао, отметив, как быстро подхватился Сэхун и уселся на коврике.

— Лучше натёр бы меня кремом от солнца, а то я, кажется, скоро покроюсь румяной корочкой…

Тао с радостным воплем кинулся к сумке, а через миг старательно укладывал Сэхуна на коврик, чтобы обмазать дрянью из жёлтого тюбика. Крем от солнца помогал, но запах Сэхуну не нравился. Однако он решил, что лучше повонять немного, зато не поджариться на солнце.

— Слушай, а чего это Говядина постарался нам выходные выбить? Он же вообще никаким боком к клинике…

— Спроси у него сам, если тебе так любопытно. Лично я пока не готов с ним беседовать. У меня до сих пор мозги на место не встали после последнего разговора.

— Не, у меня тоже, но всё-таки. И как ему вообще удалось уломать нашего злобного…

— А то ты Бэкхёна не знаешь, — проворчал Сэхун и блаженно прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь уверенными прикосновениями ладоней Тао к своей спине. — Если Бэкхён чего-то хочет, то лучше не сопротивляться — хуже будет.

Тао промолчал, что удивило Сэхуна. Он вскинул голову и обернулся. Уставился на неподвижного Тао и проследил за его взглядом. Тао пялился на незнакомцев в тёмных костюмах. При галстуках. Каждому на лоб можно было смело прибивать табличку «государственная безопасность».

— Господин О Сэхун? — церемонно осведомился тот, что был повыше и постарше.

— М-м… Да, а что?

— Господин Хуан Цзытао?

— Угу.

— Вы оба являетесь выпускниками Медицинской Академии Кунсана?

— Фактически ещё нет, мы же практику проходим, — с недоумением ответил Тао и поскрёб пятернёй затылок — Но мы там учимся, да. А что?

Сэхун в вопросе «А что?» смысла уже не видел, поскольку припомнил совет Бэкхёна в случае подозрительных вопросов от подозрительных людей старательно изображать неведение и неосведомлённость.

— Вы знакомы с господином Лу Ханем?

Как мило! Заявить, что они не знают никакого Ханя, будет…

— Мы учились в Академии, но на разных курсах и специальностях. Знаем, но не особенно близко и хорошо, — торопливо отозвался Сэхун, чтобы Тао не успел брякнуть какую-нибудь глупость.

— Хорошо, вы должны поехать с нами, — подвёл итог короткой беседе незнакомец.

— С чего это вдруг? — недовольно заворчал Тао, но заткнулся, полюбовавшись на удостоверение в чёрных корочках.

Под внимательными взглядами сотрудников госслужбы они собрали вещи, потом их проводили в отель, где они оплатили номер и выписались раньше срока, а затем их погрузили в фургон и повезли в направлении Сеула.

 

***

 

Клетки с резусами занимали почти всё свободное пространство лаборатории. В дальней от клеток стороне проводили на месте вскрытие погибшего животного.

— Все органы поместить отдельно и тщательно изучить, — поправив очки, велел Минсок. — Напоминаю, что нам нужно выяснить причину, по которой кровь не сворачивается. Хотелось бы знать, действует ли вирус на физиологическом уровне или же влияет на работу мозга.

— Делать срезы тканей, доктор Ким? — спросил помощник от стола с погибшим резусом. К счастью, вирус не передавался воздушно-капельным путём, поэтому не требовалось тратиться на соответствующую защиту.

— Разумеется. Проведите заморозку по инструкции и подготовьте срезы. Потребуется сделать снимки срезов. Как там э-микроскоп?

— Я уже включил, — помахал рукой второй помощник.

— Так… Нам надо: эозин, формалин, золото по Кахалу…

— На это уйдёт семь часов, доктор. Стандартный срез делать?

— Конечно.

Минсок устроился за столом с э-микроскопом и требовательно протянул руку. Помощник тут же вручил ему подготовленный образец первичного среза без окрашивания.

— Внутренние органы предельно мягкие и эластичные. Может, отправить образцы в большую лабораторию Кунсана? Ну, споры там или грибки какие…

— Вряд ли, но отправьте. Хуже не будет. — Минсок сдвинул очки на лоб и приник к окуляру. Задача усложнялась тем, что многократное увеличение э-микроскопа давало столько информации, что в ней несложно было затеряться. Если не знать, что конкретно ищешь, то…

Минсок, например, понятия не имел, что ему искать и где.

Едва он сосредоточился на проблеме и мысленно выстроил план исследования среза, как за спиной выразительно покашляли, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

— Слушаю вас.

— Господин Ким Минсок? Студент Медицинской Академии в Кунсане?

— Допустим. — Минсок откинулся на спинку стула и с сожалением посмотрел на э-микроскоп. — Что вам угодно?

Перед ним на стол шлёпнулось удостоверение в тёмных корочках.

— Вы знаете доктора Лу Ханя?

 

***

 

Чондэ мирно спал дома после дежурства в морской лаборатории Пусана. Перед тем, как уйти домой, он отправил письмо Бэкхёну с данными по последнему проекту с дельфинами. Бэкхён пару недель назад интересовался разницей температур в южных и северных водах, а также спрашивал, есть ли некоторые отклонения в поведении дельфинов в Пусане. Лаборатории в Инчоне и Пусане работали по одному и тому же проекту, поэтому интерес Бэкхёна был закономерен.

Чондэ перед сном как раз немного попредавался сожалениям, потому что скучал. Не так давно Бэкхён работал вместе с ним, они виделись каждый день. Ну, а теперь в пусанской лаборатории царили покой и тишина. До отъезда Бэкхёна все вечно жаловались на шум, после отъезда — грустили.

Обычно Бэкхён вечно расписывал вслух, как он недоволен работой того или иного исследовательского центра, возмущался, почему они пишут справки и пояснения от руки и гадским почерком, который без лупы не разобрать, ныл, что не хватает пробирок и прочего оборудования… Просто делал он это всегда с юмором. Теперь юморить стало некому.

Чондэ, конечно, мог что-то там брякнуть и пошутить, но без Бэкхёна не особенно и хотелось. Вместе было веселее. Да и пиво по пятницам тоже кануло в Лету.

После дежурства Чондэ удалось поспать только три часа, а потом в дверь позвонили. На пороге Чондэ обнаружил двух типов в деловых костюмах и при галстуках. Один сунул ему под нос удостоверение и одновременно спросил:

— Господин Ким Чондэ, вы знакомы с доктором Лу Ханем?

— Это риторический вопрос? — сонно отозвался Чондэ, который полагал, что такие вопросы сотрудники госбезопасности вряд ли задают, если не знают ответов.

— Хотелось бы услышать сознательное подтверждение. Если вас не затруднит.

— Не затруднит. В общем. Но прямо сейчас я ещё сплю.

— Вы можете поспать в фургоне по пути в Сеул. Так вы знаете доктора Лу Ханя?

— Как вам наверняка известно, мы вместе учились в Академии в Кунсане. Официально мы и сейчас там учимся, просто проходим практику в разных местах и с разными сроками. Мне можно выпить чашечку кофе и собраться? Или я должен ехать в пижаме?

— Разумеется, вы можете собраться.

— Угу. Хотите кофе?

 

***

 

Бэкхён не ждал гостей к концу рабочего дня. Он сидел у себя в кабинете за столом с аппаратурой и проверял все графики за день. Когда в дверь постучали, а затем в кабинет зашли два внезапных гостя в строгих тёмных костюмах, Бэкхён сразу сообразил, кем они могут быть. В его биографии имелся лишь один случай, который мог бы заинтересовать типов официального вида и госслужбы.

— Одну минуту, пожалуйста, — заявил он гостям вместо приветствия и сделал вид, что заканчивает с графиками. Гости не могли видеть его руки и клавиатуру, а ещё не могли видеть телефон на узкой полке под монитором. Бэкхён же аккуратно взял телефон, открыл список контактов, нашёл номер Чонина и отправил вызов. Существовал риск, что телефон уже на прослушке, но оставался шанс, что ещё и нет. В любом случае, Бэкхён не собирался беседовать с Чонином при свидетелях. Он всего лишь хотел, чтобы Чонин ответил на вызов и оставался на связи.

Сигнал прошёл. Бэкхён убедился, что Чонин ответил на вызов, поднялся со стула и громко спросил:

— Могу я увидеть ваши удостоверения?

— Пожалуйста. — Один из типов протянул ожидаемо чёрные корочки.

— Целый капитан госбезопасности? Господин Сан? А вы не очень-то похожи на этот снимок. Что вам угодно?

— Полагаю, вы господин Бён Бэкхён?

— Ещё утром я им был. А что?

— Вы учились в Академии Кунсана?

— Надеюсь, до сих пор имею честь там учиться. Только не говорите, что меня отчислили, а вас послали, дабы сообщить мне эту шокирующую новость.

— Вы знаете господина Лу Ханя?

— Знаю? Да я знать его не хочу! Четыре года не общался, и ещё столько же бы не. С удовольствием. Но жизнь, знаете, такая паршивая штука… А откуда такой, смею спросить, нездоровый интерес к моим связям и к этому придурку? Или он Нобелевскую премию урвал вдруг? Хотя не говорите, щас я угадаю… Его похитили террористы и теперь требуют выкуп сразу и у корейцев, и у китайцев, а деньги попросили принести кого-нибудь, кого Хань знает? Или нет… Может, вы по поводу дельфинов и недавней диверсии? Ну, японская подлодка с фугасными зарядами на борту в корейских водах. И всё такое. Только какое отношение к этому имеет Хань? Или он, Боже упаси, на самом деле замаскированный под китайца японец?

Вдохновение Бэкхёна никогда не покидало — он мог разливаться соловьём в этом же духе двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю без перерыва на завтрак, обед и ужин.

— Гм… Вы должны поехать с нами и ответить на несколько вопросов.

— Надо думать, особого выбора у меня нет, да? Учитывая, что вы из госбезопасности. — Бэкхён стрельнул глазами в сторону телефона, по-прежнему скрытого от глаз гостей монитором. Судя по картинке на мониторе, Чонин всё ещё оставался на связи и слышал каждое слово, произнесённое в кабинете.

— К сожалению. Детали вам расскажут уполномоченные лица.

— Мне можно прихватить телефон и снять халат хотя бы?

— Пожалуйста.

Бэкхён дотянулся до телефона, ухватился за пластиковый корпус, одновременно обрубив вызов. Демонстративно взглянул на дисплей и вслух отметил:

— Восьмой час, однако. Надеюсь, меня эти ваши уполномоченные лица хотя бы покормят. — Он выпутался из халата и небрежно повесил его на спинку стула.

Бэкхён сделал всё, что мог, дабы Чонин был в курсе происходящего и подготовился. Чёрт знает, что вообще случилось, но госбезопасность могла явиться за Бэкхёном исключительно в том случае, если всплыл факт хищения генома Чонина и синтезирования Кая. Никаких других преступлений Бэкхён никогда в жизни не совершал, ни в чём ином и подобном замешан не был. Вопрос о Хане лишь укреплял уверенность Бэкхёна. Возможно, кто-то обнаружил записи Ханя, касающиеся той части проекта, что затрагивала вопрос синтезирования. Хань ведь так и не уничтожил их. Остальные точно удалили и уничтожили всё. Бэкхён — в том числе. Но их записи Хань копировал себе.

Придурок!

Бэкхён на самом деле не злился и не боялся. И его не волновало, какие против него выдвинут обвинения. Как ни крути, он виновен, поскольку принимал участие в проекте Ханя добровольно. Но он не крал геном. Геном украл Хань. Бэкхён согласился бы на пожизненное даже, лишь бы при этом и Хань понёс заслуженную кару. Всё-таки это именно Хань украл геном Чонина, именно Хань настоял на манипуляциях с памятью, именно Хань не ответил на чувства Кая. И всё, что Кай сделал после… причиной тоже был именно Хань.

Бэкхён сожалел только об одном. Он сожалел, что Чонину придётся пройти через это, чтобы окончательно избавиться от прошлого. Если получится. Потому что Бэкхён верил в его любовь к Ханю. До сих пор. Чонин всё ещё любил человека, который не справился с ролью творца.

Бэкхён сожалел и волновался. Волновался только о Чонине.

И уж теперь-то скандала не избежать. Никак.

 

***

 

Чунмён озадаченно наблюдал за торчавшим у окна Чонином. Они и разговор толком начать не успели, потому что у Чонина завибрировал телефон. Потом он стоял у окна и просто слушал, ничего не говоря.

Чунмён неловко улыбался, пытаясь смягчить суровую на вид Солли. Она забавно наморщила носик, обхватила обеими руками любимого медвежонка и демонстративно отвернулась, решив пренебречь вниманием Чунмёна.

Чонин медленно вернулся к креслу у стола, сунул телефон в карман и сел наконец.

— Что-то случилось?

Безразличное пожатие плечами и отсутствующий взгляд. Ничего необычного. Чонин по-прежнему предпочитал жесты, мимику или иные движения вместо полноценных слов. Казалось, он постепенно отвыкал говорить как большинство нормальных людей.

Чунмён из любопытства интересовался у матери Чонина подробностями детства Чонина, так и выяснил, что в жизни Чонина случался короткий период, когда он не говорил — прямо как Солли сейчас. Вообще не говорил. Ему было около пяти лет, выяснить причину молчания так и не удалось. Лечение тоже не дало результатов, как и визиты к детскому психологу. Мать возила Чонина на Чечжу, где он заговорил вновь после того, как провёл пару дней в доме местного шамана.

Теперь уж и не разобраться, что тогда происходило с Чонином и почему он перестал разговаривать, но как факт — такое с ним было, стало быть, в какой-то мере немота Солли являлась закономерной реакцией на шок. Наследственной. В конце концов, это тоже один из способов отграничения себя от реальности. Если Чонин им пользовался когда-то, то и Солли считала такой способ наиболее подходящим.

Чунмён сожалел, что теперь уже не выяснить, каким способом шаман вернул Чонину дар речи. Шамана ныне не было в живых, а Чонин ничего не помнил. Так говорил сам Чонин, и это походило на правду: далеко не все люди в силах вспомнить себя в детстве в деталях. Какие-то яркие события остаются в памяти, если они осмысленные. Но если события осмыслить не удалось, или же они оказались чересчур сложны для детского восприятия, ребёнок вряд ли их запомнит.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

Чонин резко вскинул голову и смерил Чунмёна таким выразительным взглядом, что стало не по себе.

— Прости, это всего лишь вопрос и необходимость в моей работе. Я не для этого тебя позвал, но я всё ещё врач, как помнишь.

Чонин отстранённо кивнул, закинул ногу на ногу и сплёл пальцы, расположив их над коленом «домиком».

— Речь о Хане. Плохо понимаю, что между вами происходит, но у меня была Чжису. Как я понял, она видела Ханя с тобой. Не знаю, что у вас там случилось, но, кажется, Хань сказал ей, что… что он сам на тебя претендует. Это так? М-м-м, не то чтобы я лезу в твою жизнь, но ты же знаешь, что отношения врача и пациента подразумевают определённую этику в… гм… отношениях. Если… гм… Если это правда, то Хань больше не может работать с тобой. Ну, то есть…

Чунмён осёкся, встретив прямой взгляд Чонина. Тот по-прежнему молчал и просто смотрел на Чунмёна, показывая при этом всем видом, насколько ему эта тема неинтересна. В свете его нежелания наблюдаться у Ханя…

— Ладно. Как я понимаю, тебе всё равно, кто будет с тобой работать.

— Ты знаешь мои предпочтения по этому вопросу. Я не хочу быть его пациентом, — твёрдо отрезал Чонин. Слово «его» он удивительно выразительно подчеркнул интонацией. Слово «пациент» тоже прозвучало по-особенному.

— Твоя предвзятость в отношении Ханя…

— Я не предвзят. Ты ошибаешься. Я не считаю его плохим человеком или кем-то в этом роде. И не считаю его плохим специалистом. Я просто не хочу, чтобы он был моим врачом. И не хочу быть его пациентом. Я вообще не болен, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Меня не нужно лечить.

— Так и речь не о болезни в обычном смысле этого слова! — Чунмён устало вздохнул. — Ну почему ты такой упрямый? Ты же знаешь, дело не в придуманных болячках, а в уникальной операции. Ты единственный, кто выжил после такой операции. Операция была комплексной. По идее, в тебе должны сидеть две личности. И в твоих же интересах, чтобы эти две личности сплелись в одну без плохих последствий. Мы с Ханем просто хотим тебе помочь.

— Мне не нужно помогать. И во мне ничего такого не сплетается, я вполне обычный. Такой же, каким и был раньше.

— А ни черта! — возмутился Чунмён, не выдержав дольше. — Твои снимки, графики, анализы… Чёрт, Чонин, у тебя ни черта не совпадает со старыми данными! На тебе даже раны заживают быстрее! Твой организм перестроился, но мы пока не знаем, как и куда. Ты отдаёшь себе отчёт, что всё может выйти из-под контроля, если не понимать, с чем именно мы столкнулись, и как этим правильно управлять?

— Со мной всё в порядке! — резко отчеканил Чонин. — И ты просто не в силах себе представить, как мне надоело отыгрывать роль подопытного кролика! Я хочу просто нормально жить без всех этих проклятых регулярных визитов в клинику. Я устал, Чунмён. И ты не представляешь, как сильно. Иногда мне кажется, что я насквозь пропитался запахами клиники и лекарств. И мне уже кажется, что даже ты воспринимаешь меня как анатомическое пособие, а не как человека. Если ты провёл операцию только ради этого, только чтобы превратить меня в объект исследований… то лучше б ты никогда её не проводил. Я бы даже предпочёл не выжить после неё, чем жить вот так.

— Господи, ты что такое говоришь? — Чунмён обмяк на стуле и уставился на Чонина с беспомощностью в глазах.

— Правду говорю. Не нравится? Ну давай тогда махнёмся местами, а? Мне интересно, сколько ты выдержишь на моём месте. Вместо того, чтобы гулять с Солли, я торчу два раза в неделю в клинике. Часто — вместе с ней. Она знает эту клинику уже лучше тебя. Ты считаешь, что это нормально? Если да, то я твою точку зрения не разделяю.

— Чонин…

— Через час у моего руководства на столе будет моё заявление.

— Ты увольняешься?

— Хуже. Увольняюсь и уезжаю.

— Куда?

— В Аргентину.

— Куда?!

— Даже не надейся, не в Буэнос-Айрес, а в глушь, к чёрту на рога, где в радиусе ста миль нет ни одной клиники и даже ни одного врача. Поживу нормально.

— В глуши?

— Люди как-то и на Южном полюсе живут, и на Северном, и даже в Сахаре. В Аргентине не такая уж экзотическая глушь. Там просто чуточку холоднее, чем здесь, а так… то же море, те же горы и леса. Не волнуйся, я не буду скучать по Сеулу.

— Чонин, ты серьёзно? — тихо уточнил Чунмён.

— Более чем.

— А Чжису? Как же…

— Ну, это правда, что я переспал с Ханем, так что… она, скорее всего, разорвёт помолвку. Вряд ли она горит желанием жить в глуши в Аргентине.

— Ты спятил?

— Наоборот, я в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти. Давно пора было смотать удочки и убраться на безопасное расстояние от всех этих долбанутых медиков. По-моему, медиков в моей жизни явно перебор. Больше не вынесу. Я вообще хрупкий и нежный, как богемское стекло.

— Это богемское стекло хрупкое и нежное?

— Не цепляйся к словам, суть ты уловил.

— Ты… ты толстокожий и твердолобый баран! Хрупкий и нежный, ну да… А ты подумал, каково будет Солли в такой глуши?

— Ей будет хорошо.

— И ты бросишь школу?

— Нет, буду приезжать иногда. Видео-занятия смогу записывать. И перестань, я смогу вести занятия удалённо, тоже мне, нашёл проблему.

— Всё продумал, да?

— Именно. Я не останусь, Чунмён. В самом деле устал.

В дверь кабинета Чунмёна требовательно постучали.

Чонин утомлённо прикрыл глаза — следующий акт этой пьесы он уже знал — спасибо Бэкхёну.

 

***

 

Хань отстранённо рассматривал собственные руки, пока уполномоченные чиновники изучали записи и журналы проекта. Удивлялся, почему на него до сих пор не надели наручники и не запихнули в камеру. Его вина была очевидна, да он сам и рассказал обо всём государственному представителю — До Кёнсу. Ещё и повторил всё в присутствии министра Кима. Министр Ким походил на Чонина. Или это Чонин походил на него? Только Чонин был выше ростом и гораздо изящнее, хотя вот резкие черты лица ему определённо достались в наследство от отца.

Министр Ким, кстати, так ни разу на Ханя и не взглянул. И ничего при Хане не сказал. Просто послушал и ушёл.

Хань рассказал всё именно о проекте, но не обмолвился об отношениях с Каем. Их личная жизнь вряд ли кого-то касалась.

Предоставленный пока самому себе Хань думал только о Чонине. Он не представлял, как Чонин отреагирует на происходящее. Не представлял, что Чонин вообще будет думать о нём после этой выходки. Огласки избежать точно не удастся, потому что следствие начато. Разбираться будут долго, выясняя причины поступков Ханя.

Прежде всего, Хань украл геном, который числился в закрытой базе. Украл осознанно.

В законе не упоминался термин «синтезированный человек», потому придётся ещё и доказывать, что Кай не был клоном. Доказать можно, но это отнимет немало сил и потребует подготовки, чтобы разъяснить разницу между клонированием и синтезированием обывателям. И тут многое зависело от Чонина. Если он не станет скрывать, что осознавал всё происходящее, находясь в криокамере… это будет ещё один булыжник на могилу Ханя. Одно дело, когда объект проекта не осознаёт, что происходит, но совсем другое дело, когда объект прекрасно всё понимает. Нарушение этических принципов и прочее, прочее, прочее. Всё то, чему придавал всегда огромное значение Бэкхён.

Несоблюдение этических принципов привело к побегу Кая. Таким образом, синтезированный человек оказался в Сеуле и под рукой у Чунмёна. И это привело к комплексной операции, без которой Кай умер бы, как и Чонин.

Всё осложнялось статусом Чонина и родом его деятельности. Ханя могли обвинить в чём угодно, и это дело вообще способно было испортить отношения Кореи и Китая. Ещё большую пикантность ситуации добавляло происхождение Чонина. Сын министра, известная семья, то да сё… Тут и терроризм могли приплести.

Хань влип так круто, что дальше уж некуда. Влип по собственной воле. Но он хотел этого. Хотел расставить, наконец, всё по местам и разрешить их с Чонином противостояние.

После беседы с Бэкхёном Хань в полной мере осознал, что именно он натворил. Не специально, без злого умысла, однако Чонину от этого не легче.

Хань не собирался судить себя сам. Хотел, чтобы это дело рассмотрели люди, к нему не причастные. Чтобы именно взгляд со стороны решил, чего же было больше — плохого или хорошего. Так вернее. Да и всю жизнь нельзя прятаться и лгать. Если бы правда всплыла не сейчас, то потом. Чонина ведь не спрячешь, а у тех, кто знал Кая, непременно стали бы возникать вопросы.

Спустя час Хань глупо пялился на До Кёнсу и пытался осознать, почему это его отпускают домой. Он рассчитывал на арест, но увы. Ему всего лишь запретили покидать Сеул — и только. Пока что. Пока не будет вынесено окончательное решение по этому делу. До тех пор Хань получал статус подозреваемого, давал обязательство не покидать Сеул и являться на все заседания комиссии и по вызовам службы госбезопасности. Конечно, от работы в клинике его отстранили, а дома провели обыск. Закономерно, хотя Хань честно принёс все материалы по проекту.

Только после возвращения домой Хань вспомнил о друзьях. Государственному представителю он сказал, что сам был инициатором проекта и скрыл от друзей правду о геноме, потому ответственность за проект и его последствия нёс лишь он один. Теперь от друзей зависело, как сильно они погрязнут в этом деле. Он отгородил их от вины, как смог. Если они не сглупят, то выпутаются без ущерба для себя.

Разве что…

Ханя беспокоили мысли о Бэкхёне. Тот со своими принципами такого мог наворотить, что потом никто не расхлебал бы. Хань до сих пор помнил все те обвинения, что Бэкхён бросил ему в лицо после исчезновения Кая из Кунсана.

Поразмыслив немного, Хань позвонил сначала Чонину, а потом — Бэкхёну. Ни один на его звонки не ответил.

Вот тогда Ханю стало страшно всерьёз. Стало страшно до такой степени, что он усомнился в правильности своего поступка. С трудом взял себя в руки и успокоился, попытался позвонить ещё и Сэхуну, но тот тоже не ответил. Дозвониться Хань смог лишь до Чунмёна.

— Поговорим позднее, — сухо отчеканил Чунмён. И из трубки посыпались короткие гудки.

 

 

 

  
◄ 11 ►

 

Хань влез в любимую пижаму и уселся в центре кровати, натянув одеяло на ноги. Так и застыл в полусне-полуяви. Бодрствовать и чего-то ждать прямо сейчас не имело смысла, но и спать не тянуло. Он так и не понял даже, сколько просидел на кровати с одеялом на ногах. Но едва вознамерился уложить голову на подушку, сработал сигнал.

Хань безучастно сполз с кровати и прошлёпал босыми ступнями к двери, резко распахнул. Заготовленное приветствие застряло в горле горьким комом.

Напротив двери стоял Чонин в неизменном чёрном комбинезоне. Стоял, сунув руки в карманы, и молчал. И просто смотрел на Ханя с лёгкой усталостью в глазах.

Хань раскрыл рот и попытался ещё раз хоть что-нибудь сказать. Не смог. Зато смог шагнуть к Чонину, обхватить руками за шею и притянуть к себе, чтобы попробовать на вкус полные губы. Всё, что он мог сказать, — горько-сладкий поцелуй. Упругость губ под языком, жёсткость волос под пальцами, жар гибкого тела.

Всё безумие мира персонально для Ханя — в одном человеке. Сразу страсть и нежность, любовь и ненависть. Всё, что имело смысл для Ханя, и даже его будущее — в одном человеке. Но прямо сейчас Хань не этого хотел. Затащил Чонина в квартиру и захлопнул дверь. На два оборота ключ в замке. И на задвижку. Чтобы наверняка. И он позволил себе таять от прикосновений губ, плавиться от рук, скользивших по бокам, теряться в смешанном дыхании и не дышать вовсе, чтобы не спугнуть мгновение.

А, быть может, Хань давно уже спал и просто видел сон. Сон, как Чонин пришёл к нему, и Хань с порога перешёл к главному, забыв о словах. Наверное, им с Чонином просто слова никогда и не были нужны. От слов им всегда становилось только хуже. Ну и к чёрту тогда. Хань мог сказать «прости меня» и не словами. Иначе. И с большей искренностью, чем словами.

Водил руками по широким плечам, сдвигая лишнюю тёмную ткань к локтям. Высвобождал запястья из складок, проклиная военный комбинезон, который слишком просто и быстро снимался. Задержаться удалось лишь на ремне, обнимавшем узкий пояс.

Слишком быстро. Хань предпочёл бы побольше одежды, которая позволила бы ему немного успокоиться и дала бы возможность полюбоваться. Но не всегда выходило так, как хотелось бы. Даже его собственная пижама снималась слишком быстро.

Хань настойчиво ловил ладонями голову Чонина, чтобы заглянуть в тёмные глаза и понять. Хотя так ли уж нужно? Он думал, что знает, почему Чонин пришёл к нему. Вроде бы нетрудно догадаться. И, наверное, стоило бы всё же кое-что объяснить, но не получалось.

Хань задохнулся от обжигающей прохлады большого зеркала, к которому привалился спиной. Холод амальгамы и жар смуглого тела, а Хань — прямо между ними. На левой лодыжке фантомным булыжником повисли пижамные брюки. Хань робко касался узких бёдер, вжимавшихся в него, несмело трогал кончиками пальцев поясницу, но целовал Чонина несдержанно, с жадностью. И уже всё равно, если это последний гвоздь в крышку его гроба. Всё равно, если…

Всё равно.

Хань опять обнял Чонина за шею, заставив склонить голову и приблизить губы. Жаром дыхания, бешеным стуком сердца — одного на двоих, быстрыми поцелуями. Липкая кожа от проступившего пота.

Хань вскинул руки, чтобы нашарить над головой гладкую перекладину. Она предназначалась не для этого, но какая разница? Хань вскинулся вверх, напрягая мышцы на руках, обхватил ногами узкие бёдра, потёрся животом. Закусив губу, разглядывал лицо Чонина и мечтал коснуться, но руки были заняты, никак. Зато… Он слабо улыбнулся и провёл по подбородку Чонина кончиком языка, ещё раз — по щеке. Невольно прикрыл глаза — ладони Чонина сжали его бёдра, поддерживая и прижимая к Чонину плотнее. На время.

Хань послушно провёл языком по прижатой к губам ладони. Обхватывал губами каждый палец, облизывал и украдкой целовал, пачкая подбородок собственной слюной. Ощупывал языком узелки на пальцах, слабо покусывал кончики с блестящими от его слюны ногтями и снова увлечённо посасывал каждый палец. Достаточно для того, чтобы после эти пальцы легко проскользнули в его тело, раздвигая и растягивая мышцы, играясь с чувствительными краями входа, мягко массируя и тем самым срывая с губ Ханя тихие стоны, терявшиеся в поцелуях.

«К чёрту секс, займись со мной любовью», — так и не прозвучало, потому что Хань всегда хотел слишком много. Он хотел сразу всё.

Прижимался щекой к влажному от пота виску Чонина, целовал непослушные тёмные пряди, цеплялся ладонями за перекладину, ногами — за Чонина и отчаянно насаживался на пальцы, которых не хватало. Жестокая пытка, но и она Ханю нравилась.

Он ждал, но всё равно разучился дышать от неожиданности. Желанную твёрдость внутри оттенял холод зеркальной поверхности. Разжать пальцы на перекладине было страшно, хотя Чонин уже прижимал его к зеркалу, впивался пальцами в бёдра и двигался внутри так резко, что спиной Хань проезжался по гладкому. Ослабевшие руки мало помогали. Каждый толчок всё равно оставался предельно отчётливым, отзывался призрачным звоном во всех мышцах разом. И после каждого толчка Хань всё равно почти что падал вниз, вновь позволяя проникнуть в себя глубоко и резко.

Руки всё же не выдержали. Хань выпустил перекладину и уронил ладони Чонину на плечи, впился короткими ногтями в блестящую от пота смуглую кожу, потом сцепил ладони в замок, чтобы удерживаться за шею.

Наверное, каждый его отрывистый стон прекрасно был слышен за дверью и на лестнице, но сейчас его точно это не беспокоило, как и грядущее осуждение в глазах соседей. Его сейчас беспокоила лишь невозможность коснуться Чонина так, как он хотел.

Повторить кончиками пальцев и губами каждую чёрточку, слизать капли пота с лица и шеи, обвести ключицы, наслаждаясь жаром бронзы, согреть ладони о гладкие пластины мышц на груди, потрогать тёмные соски, вылизать безупречную впадинку в центре живота и быстрыми невесомыми поцелуями осыпать бёдра. И это лишь одна тысячная всех его желаний.

Когда-то он мог сделать и это, и гораздо большее. Когда в его объятиях дрожал смуглый новорождённый Кай, обвитый длинными волосами, доверчиво прижимался и смотрел с удивлением. Доверчивым удивлением… И это доверие Хань не смог оправдать.

Прижавшись губами к губам Чонина, он закрыл глаза, чтобы удержать внутри боль, смешанную с раскаянием. Не смог. Горячими каплями по щекам, всхлипами вместо стонов, предательской дрожью в теле… Он знал, что Чонин увидит, заметит, отчаянно не хотел этого, но проще было бы умереть, чем отменить это.

Почему лекарство всегда должно быть горьким? Настолько горьким? Бэкхён верно сказал: Хань спас Чонина, но какой ценой? И могла бы эта горечь стать меньшей, чем получилось?

Хань точно знал, что могла. И больше всего он сейчас хотел бы не знать этого. Даже не расстроился, что Чонин не позволил ему кончить и отступил на шаг.

Хань прижимался спиной к зеркалу, едва стоял на ногах и, вскинув руку, размазывал солёные капли по щекам предплечьем. Его трясло сразу и от боли, и от неудовлетворения. Тело продолжало гореть и просить большего, а в груди разливалась невыносимая боль. И Хань не знал ни одного средства, которое помогло бы ему справиться с этим.

Он не противился рукам Чонина. Он вообще не стал бы ничего делать, если бы Чонин даже крепко стиснул его шею и просто задушил бы его. Было слишком больно, чтобы замечать что-то ещё. И Хань просто позволял вести себя. Делал то, что требовалось делать. Прижимался к горячему Чонину, переплетал собственные пальцы с пальцами смуглыми и узловатыми, приоткрывал губы и дышал дыханием Чонина.

Первый нормальный вдох получился на кровати. Хань повернулся на бок и прижался к Чонину. Перебирал тёмные волосы и учился дышать заново. Следил за отблесками света на гладкой коже и думал, что создать всё это человеку не под силу. Он мог украсть Кая, но не сотворить его сам. Мог лишь скопировать то, что создал некто другой. Скопировать для себя, чтобы после заплатить за это. За всё.

Чонин молчал, и Хань был ему за это бесконечно благодарен. Звука его голоса Хань не вынес бы. Просто не вынес. Голос Чонина разбил бы ему сердце. Буквально. В мелкую крошку и уже навсегда.

Хань медленно повёл ладонью по груди Чонина, заставил вытянуться на спине. Смотрел и смотрел, потом решился перекинуть ногу через бёдра и сесть так, чтобы видеть лучше. Всего сразу. Дрожащими пальцами касался жёстких мышц на животе, гладил и вновь забывал дышать.

Наклонившись ниже, Хань повёл ладонью по груди. Осторожно целовал шею и ощущал под пальцами твёрдую вершинку соска. И горел сам, дрожал от нетерпения. Тёрся ягодицами о крепкий ствол и мечтал быть ещё ближе. Языком выводил на смуглой коже очертания ключиц, повторял каждую линию, целовал ямочку меж ключицами, оглаживал плечи, упиваясь ответной дрожью.

Что бы он ни сделал, как бы это ни называлось, Хань готов был понести любое наказание. Что угодно, только бы не отказ от Чонина. Потерять его ещё раз Хань не мог. Этого он тоже не вынес бы. Просто не вынес. Ему хватило четырёх лет веры, что геном Чонина в силах заменить самого Чонина. Ему хватило четырёх лет иллюзии жизни.

Хань прижимал запястья Чонина к смятым простыням и обводил языком ямочку в центре живота, спускался поцелуями ниже, чтобы слизнуть блестящую капельку с головки члена. Любовался напряжёнными мышцами и пытался улыбнуться. Приподнявшись, он медленно опускался на бёдра Чонина и пытался поймать его взгляд. Насадившись на член, зажмурился, слепо повёл руками и погладил большими пальцами выпуклые вершинки сосков — до тихого стона. Только так и не понял, чей это был стон.

Там, у зеркала, они сгорали друг в друге. На кровати получалось по-другому. Хань двигался плавно и неторопливо, низко склонившись над Чонином, смотрел на их бёдра и видел, как медленно толстый ствол погружается в его тело. От этого только сильнее хотелось стать одним целым. С Чонином. Срастись с ним кожей, телом и душой. Узнать всё, что было скрыто в глубине тёмных глаз.

Кая тоже отличала скрытность, Хань помнил. Хотя в эмоциях Кай оставался по-детски непосредственным. Чонина отличала застенчивость, и все его эмоции в итоге превращались в загадку.

Сейчас раскинувшегося на влажных от пота простынях Чонина никто не назвал бы застенчивым. Он проводил кончиком языка по губам — до грешного блеска, обжигал тлеющей страстью из-под полуопущенных ресниц, уверенно удерживал Ханя и резко подавался бёдрами вверх, словно стремясь проникнуть в Ханя ещё глубже, чем это вообще возможно. Хань крепко сжимал его бёдра коленями и ощущал дрожь смуглого тела. Слышал неровное дыхание, но даже не пытался понять, чьё оно — Чонина или его собственное.

Прилипшие ко лбу и вискам тёмные пряди, резкие черты, твёрдые скулы и острые линии нижней челюсти, маняще приоткрытые чувственные губы, как будто созданные для ироничных усмешек и ослепительных улыбок… Хань со стоном отчаяния свалился на Чонина. Полжизни всего за один поцелуй — прямо сейчас.

Пол и потолок поменялись местами, и Хань закусил губу, разглядывая лицо Чонина над собой. Не сдерживаясь, застонал и развёл ноги шире, потом сжал коленями бока Чонина и выгнулся, чтобы сделать проникновение ещё более откровенным. Кончиками пальцев без устали гладил смуглое лицо и подставлял губы под поцелуи.

Всё такой же. Полный огня. Хотя бы в постели Чонин терял застенчивость и не прятал эмоции. Контраст мог напугать или свести с ума. И вряд ли кто-то мог сразу предположить, что за застенчивостью, смущением, молчаливостью и замкнутостью припрятано пламя такой мощности. Впрочем, танцевал он тоже по-настоящему. Хань был пьян тогда, но всё равно помнил.

Он метался и бился под Чонином, упрямо искал его губы и умолял бы не останавливаться, если б мог. Он хотел его любым. Словно калейдоскоп, когда при каждом встряхивании получаешь новую картинку, не похожую на предыдущую. Фрагменты всё те же, а вот узор всегда разный и непредсказуемый.

И устоять никак, потому что симпатика.

Время, обстоятельства, условия — это всё не играло абсолютно никакой роли для них двоих. Кажется.

Зажмурившись, Хань честно пытался дышать, потом вскинул голову, чтобы полюбоваться на собственные бёдра и живот, залитые как его спермой, так и Чонина. И это, чёрт возьми, возбуждало. Он снова тянулся к Чонину, обнимал, прижимался липким телом, увлекал за собой, заматывая их обоих во влажные простыни. Пока они не замерли, прильнув друг к другу. На губы Ханя легла ладонь, едва он собрался нарушить тишину. Он слабо кивнул и уткнулся носом Чонину в плечо. Смежил веки, упиваясь ощущением заблудившихся в его волосах пальцев. И беззвучно попросил Чонина не уходить. Никуда не исчезать.

Чтобы Хань мог проснуться и увидеть его рядом.

Чтобы это точно не казалось сном, который он сам себе придумал.

 

 

 

 

— Ничего не понимаю, — доверительно признался Чунмёну Чанёль, остановив машину у дома родителей Чонина. — Этот придурок слепил второго Чонина, и ты потом из двух сделал одного?

— Нет. — Чунмён устало потёр лицо ладонями. — Он не лепил копию. Он воссоздал Чонина и стёр ему память. Вроде того. В криокамере осталось тело, а сознание… чёрт, оно было сразу в двух местах. Но так нельзя. А я… я, выходит, исправил это и соединил обратно. В одно. Как должно было быть.

— Ты извини, конечно, Чунмён. Ты дико умный и всё такое, но у меня уже крыша едет. — Чанёль погладил руль ладонью и тяжко вздохнул. — Я тебе верю, но плохо понимаю, как это.

— Мне достаточно и того, что ты мне веришь. Этого достаточно. В детали всё равно вникать будут специалисты, хотя для обывателей это тоже будет выглядеть… некрасиво. И вот это уже хуже. Для Ханя. Если они так и не поймут, что именно он сделал, то и осуждать его будут не за то, за что следует. Больше всего я именно этого и опасаюсь. Чтобы взвесить его поступки и действия, надо хотя бы понимать, что он сделал.

— Чонин жив, — наклонив голову, отметил Чанёль и покосился на Чунмёна.

— Да. Но что с ним сейчас происходит, никто не знает.

— Он не выглядит так, будто ему плохо. В смысле, он здоров.

— Тоже верно, но последствия могут проявиться далеко не сразу. Иногда для этого нужны десятилетия. Ты куда собираешься?

— Чонин оставил сообщение, что Солли в каком-то парке в Инчоне, надо забрать её. Просил присмотреть за ней до утра.

— А сам что?

— Понятия не имею. Его же отпустили с дежурства. И ты лучше знаешь, почему. В отдел он не возвращался, только сообщение и прислал. Может, пошёл убивать того китайчонка. Ты же знаешь, он вспыльчивый. Как спичка. Правда, отходчивый. Будем надеяться, что отошёл он раньше, чем китайчонка грохнул.

— Вспыльчивый он только с близкими. От посторонних он это удачно скрывает.

— Угу. Давит респектабельностью. Вечно ржу, как читаю газеты и статейки в журналах про его холодность и высокомерие. Весь в папочку, ага. А только отвернись — сразу покусает и скажет, что так и было. Печенье хочешь?

Чунмён помотал головой, полюбовавшись на неизбежную коробку с миндальным печеньем. Чанёль и миндальное печенье — вечный тандем.

— А ты финиками запасаться не пробовал?

— Зачем? — искренне удивился Чанёль.

— Финики полезные.

— Печенье — тоже, — невозмутимо отрезал Чанёль. - Ну, я поехал за Солли?

Он подождал, пока Чунмён выберется из машины, плавно развернулся и почесал к Инчину. По пути с некоторым опозданием сообразил, что речь шла об исследовательском комплексе, где случился инцидент с акулой. И Чанёля чуть удар не хватил, когда он разглядел Солли в воде. Она щеголяла в специальном красном костюмчике с термозащитой и плавала, удерживаясь за дельфина.

Чанёлю тут же полезли в голову мысли о новых прорехах в ограждении и шастающих повсюду в количестве акулах. Он немедленно замахал длинными конечностями, изображая собой ветряную мельницу, чтобы привлечь внимание Солли и выманить её из воды.

— Кошмар! Кто только пустил в воду ребёнка? А вдруг какая напасть?

— Какая ещё напасть? — заворчали у него за спиной. — Тут дельфины. Никакой напасти.

— А, господин Бён… Немедленно извлеките ребёнка из воды! И вообще, это моя девочка. Что она вообще тут делает?

— Ещё чего! С каких это пор Солли — ваша девочка? — немедленно «распушил хвост» Бён Бэкхён и грозно подбоченился. — Вы вообще себя в зеркале видели?

— А это тут при чём? — опешил от неожиданного выпада Чанёль и замер со странно вскинутыми руками, перестав изображать ветряную мельницу. — И Солли — дочь моего друга.

— Солли — дочь моего друга, — возразил Бэкхён, подчеркнув интонацией слово «моего» в противовес Чанёлю.

— Нет уж! Чонин — мой…

— Да что вы говорите? Я его знаю больше четырёх лет! Чонин — мой…

— Да вот ещё! Ты, мелкий…

Оба заткнулись и озадаченно посмотрели вниз. Солли подплыла к ним и сосредоточенно дёргала их за штанины. Убедившись, что она добилась внимания, девочка сосредоточенно неспешными жестами категорично объяснила «двум упрямым и глупым дядям»:

— Хватит делить моего папу. Он всё равно только мой.

— Вот так вот, — подытожил Бэкхён, быстрее разобравшись в плавных жестах Солли.

— Солли, что ты тут делаешь? И где вообще твой папа?

Солли выбралась из воды, сосредоточенно помахала дельфинам и тогда только соизволила перейти к объяснениям. В результате Чанёль узнал, что Солли обещали дельфинов, поэтому Чонин привёз её к Бэкхёну и попросил присмотреть, предупредил, что вечером её заберёт Чанёль и «покатает на паровозике» и «на лошадке», а утром Чонин снова за ней придёт. Разумеется, в качестве паровозика и лошадки выступал сам Чанёль собственной персоной.

— А куда он сам делся? — Чанёль поправил чёлку Солли и слабо ей улыбнулся.

Солли сосредоточенно нахмурилась, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то далёкому, потом неохотно ответила быстрыми жестами:

— Папе больно. И плохо. Ему нужно на время спрятаться ото всех. Но он так не сделал.

Бэкхён с заинтересованным видом тоже опустился на корточки рядом с Чанёлем и заглянул Солли в лицо.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что ему плохо?

— Тут. — Солли прикоснулась пальчиком к собственному виску. — Я всегда знаю. Я слышу его. Или вижу. Или всё сразу. Он всегда здесь.

Бэкхён заметно побледнел и нервно покосился на Чанёля.

— А ты знаешь, где он сейчас?

— Знаю.

— И что он делает?

— Это вас не касается.

Бэкхён закусил губу, но спросил всё же опять:

— А он? Он знает, где ты? Тоже тут? — Бэкхён неуверенно прикоснулся пальцем к виску.

Солли ничего не ответила, даже сжала кулачки в знак молчания и нежелания отвечать.

— А ты знаешь только о нём, или о других тоже?

— Чувствую. Других. Здесь. По-другому. Про папу всегда знаю точно. Про других… слабо. Обезьянка любит папу. Я знаю. Дядя Чанёль любит папу, я тоже знаю. Здесь. Как дельфины. Когда не надо говорить. Всё есть тут. Вот так. — Солли вдруг протянула руку и прикоснулась пальцами ко лбу Бэкхёна. — Так лучше. Как картинки на стекле, только обрызганные водой. Иногда трудно разобрать. У дельфинчиков хорошо получается. У меня не так.

— Пойдём переодеваться, — оклемавшись, предложил Бэкхён, поднялся и поспешил в кабинет. Ничего не понимающий Чанёль рванул следом.

— Что… Что это…

— Тише! — Бэкхён упал в кресло и прижал ладонь к глазам. — Эмпатия? Господи, только этого не хватало!

— Что? Солли мысли читает?

— Вряд ли. Если бы читала, она бы сказала, что делает в точности то же, что и дельфины. Но она сказала, что это просто похоже, но не так. Хотя чёрт его знает. Кажется, по отношению к Чонину это и впрямь может быть телепатия. У них идентичный геном и нет блока в воспоминаниях. Она помнит всё, что помнил Чонин. Так, дай подумать… Солли пережила воспоминания Чонина и перестала разговаривать, так? Что, если её способности — результат именно этого. Она не говорит и не слышит, но потребность в общении осталась. И вот… Чёрт, но что же тогда с Чонином? Солли так и не сказала, умеет ли он это. И точно эмпатия, не больше. Господи, если об этом станет известно…

— Что будет тогда? — насторожился Чанёль, опустившись в кресло у стола.

— Не знаю. Уже ведь запущен процесс по делу о краже генома Чонина, ты слышал, наверное?

Чанёль кивнул.

— Хань внёс изменение в геном. Минимальное. И Чонин получил этот изменённый геном четыре года назад. Но дело точно не в нём, потому что у Солли исходный геном Чонина — без изменений. Всё, я ничего уже не понимаю! — Бэкхён обмяк в кресле без сил. — Хотя… А если это объясняет, почему связь Чонина с Каем была настолько сильной и тесной? Почему он продолжал осознавать себя даже в криокамере? И, возможно, ему удавалось воздействовать на Кая таким способом? А если это именно он заставил Кая вернуться в Сеул, чтобы дать шанс им обоим? Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт… Эмпатия — это не такая уж и редкость. Она чаще встречается у кровных родственников, а Солли — это ребёнок, смоделированный на базе генома Чонина и как его замена. Эмпатия в их случае вероятна и объяснима. Но то, что Солли может так же легко чувствовать любого другого человека… И если Чонин тоже может…

Чанёль вдруг уставился на собственные руки.

— Что?

— Нет, ничего, наверное.

— Нет уж, выкладывай.

— Ну… — Чанёль помялся. — Чонин не всегда дослушивает до конца фразы, как будто знает уже, чем они закончатся. И с ним бесполезно играть в покер. Вообще бесполезно. Он всегда как будто точно знает, что у противника на руках. Часто во время операций он заранее знает, как поступит террорист. Хотя говорили, что он всегда умел с поразительной точностью предвидеть действия террористов. Ещё до… до всего, что случилось тогда. Но это всё. И я бы не назвал его чувствительным к другим, если честно. И не сказал бы, что у него хорошая интуиция. По-моему, на эмпата он точно не тянет. У него с собственными эмоциями проблемы ещё какие. Более или менее открытый он только с теми, с кем достаточно близок.

— Одно другому не мешает. Насколько помню научные выкладки, эмпаты в большинстве своём могли похвастать той же проблемой с эмоциями, что и у Чонина. Выражать собственные эмоции им всегда в разы сложнее, чем чувствовать чужие.

— Я думаю, проще спросить самого Чонина, может ли он делать то же, что и Солли. Потому что Солли не скажет. Солли всегда очень болезненно реагирует на всё, что касается Чонина. И если это правда, что она хранит в себе его воспоминания, то неудивительно. Если с Чонином что-то случится, Солли этого не вынесет. Она ведь, получается, фактически видела уже одну его смерть. Вряд ли она хочет увидеть нечто подобное ещё раз. Достаточно вспомнить, как она реагирует на людей, которым Чонин не по душе.

Бэкхён тяжело вздохнул.

— Мне кажется, Солли видела больше, чем одну его смерть. Солли ещё видела и Кая, потому что геном взяли незадолго до операции, а Чонин ни хрена в криокамере не спал, а занимался бурной деятельностью в другом теле. И я сильно подозреваю, что Солли в курсе тех приступов, что были у Кая. Хуже того, она в курсе всего, что с Каем происходило, что он медленно умирал. И в курсе, что, когда и как он чувствовал. Странно, что она не воткнула ножницы Ханю в шею. Разве только… разве только, Солли знает, что чувствует Хань. И это…

 

 

 


	3. Симпатика - 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Окончание второй книги

 

 

  
◄ 12 ►

 

Хань сонно обнял скомканное одеяло, лениво повёл ладонью по смятым простыням за спиной. Ткань ещё хранила тепло. Он резко сел и огляделся. Выхватил взглядом тень у двери и моргнул.

Чонин успел сбегать в душ и найти чёртов комбинезон. Как раз затянул ремень на поясе и поправлял воротник.

— Собираешься сбежать? — хриплым то ли спросонья, то ли после стонов накануне голосом спросил он и неловко сполз с кровати. Добрался до Чонина и вцепился в тот самый ворот, который Чонин успел расправить.

— Солли, — коротко ответил Чонин, разглядывая его с лёгкой задумчивостью.

— Ты наверняка оставил её в надёжных руках. — Хань потянулся к всё ещё ярким после бурной ночи губам.

— Эти руки не мои. А я — не ты. Я нужен ей и должен вернуться. Я обещал.

Хань замер, пристально глядя на Чонина и пытаясь понять, было ли это упрёком. Свет, пробивавшийся сквозь занавесь на окне, казался слишком слабым, значит... рассвет.

— У тебя ведь ещё есть время? Может, выпьешь что-нибудь и просто немного поговоришь со мной?

Быстрый взгляд в сторону окна, закушенная нижняя губа и, наконец, едва заметный наклон головы. Хань потащил Чонина за собой, наплевав на одежду, усадил за стол и занялся приготовлением кофе для себя и горячего шоколада — для Чонина. Украдкой поглядывал на задумчивого Чонина и... наверное, любовался.

Поставив перед Чонином чашку, не выдержал и коснулся ладонью спутанных тёмных волос. Расчесал пальцами, потрогал длинную густую чёлку, наклонился и прижался губами к виску. Чонин тихо вздохнул и потянул его к себе. Через миг Хань сидел у Чонина на коленях — лицом к лицу — и обнимал за шею. Чонин осторожно повёл руками по его бокам, медленно опустил ладони на бёдра, мягко привлёк к себе и не стал возражать, когда Хань коснулся губами его губ.

— И ты не злишься? — прикрыв глаза, прошептал Хань после лёгкого поцелуя.

— На что?

— На всё. Я ведь всё рассказал, и теперь... это разбирательство...

— Я никогда не пытался лишить тебя свободы выбора. И я не могу совершать поступки за тебя. Ты сделал то, что хотел сделать. Это было очень глупо, но ты хотел этого.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был со мной.

Едва заметная кривая усмешка на полных губах.

— Нет, я же не говорил, что хочу считать тебя... — Хань нахмурился, собрался с духом и выпалил: — Я люблю тебя.

Чонин покачал головой.

— Это правда!

— Я знаю. Этого было бы достаточно. Четыре года назад. Но не теперь.

— Почему? — выдохнул в губы Чонину Хань и крепче обнял, не собираясь отпускать его.

— Потому что у Кая был только ты. В остальном он был беззаботен и слеп. Чонин сильно отличается.

Хань долго смотрел в тёмные глаза, нервно покусывал губы, но всё же рискнул предположить:

— Солли?

— И Солли.

— Я ей не нравлюсь? — У Ханя перехватило дыхание. — Она... не верит мне? Просто дай мне время. Мы с ней подружимся. Я постараюсь и...

Чонин вновь покачал головой.

— Всё сложнее, чем ты думаешь.

— Вовсе нет. Невесты у тебя уже нет, ведь так?

— Ты постарался избавиться от Чжису, но она ещё ничего не отменила. И лучше бы тебе решать проблемы по мере их возникновения. По порядку. Сейчас тебя другое должно беспокоить.

— Да, сложно будет, если я окажусь за решёткой пожизненно, — с трудом улыбнулся Хань. — Но теперь я знаю, где накосячил. И я всё равно не жалею, что стащил твой геном. Он был нужен мне. Не для эксперимента, нет... Он нужен был мне лично. И я не хотел бы, чтобы тебя стёрли из моих воспоминаний. Любым. — Хань отвёл густую чёлку со смуглого лба, коснулся кончиком пальца тёмной брови, повторил строгий рисунок и тронул кончик носа Чонина невесомым поцелуем. — Ты не любишь спешить, но я не хочу отпускать тебя просто так. Даже на время.

Хань нарочито поёрзал у Чонина на коленях и облизнул губы.

— Это...

— Голод с выдержкой в четыре года. — Хань расстегнул комбинезон, погладил ладонью Чонина по груди, ощупал пряжку ремня и слегка дёрнул. Пришлось взяться за неё обеими руками, чтобы через минуту ремень упал на пол. Раздевать самого Ханя не требовалось — он до сих пор оставался раздетым.

Кончиками пальцев по смуглой коже на груди и животе, ниже, до желанной тяжести в ладони. На поцелуй Чонин ответил, что давало надежду. Хань прикусил его губу, лизнул, одной рукой гладил шею, другой без спешки водил по всей длине члена, тёрся собственным. Потом торопливо взял в рот пальцы, пососал, напоследок пару раз провёл языком по ладони и вновь сжал член Чонина, увлажнив его собственной слюной.

Со стола полетели чашки — наполовину пустая с шоколадом и нетронутая с кофе. Чонин почти швырнул его спиной на залитую кофе столешницу, выбив воздух из лёгких. Запрокинув голову, Хань развёл ноги и, вцепившись пальцами в расстёгнутый комбинезон, дёрнул Чонина к себе, на себя. Его тело так естественно приняло Чонина, всё ещё разморенное и податливое после ночных вспышек страсти. Хотя стол мог и не выдержать их огня, ну и чёрт с ним.

Громкие стоны метались под высоким потолком. Спина Ханя скользила по разлитым по столу кофе и шоколаду. Голова бессильно свесилась и покачивалась в такт быстрым резким движениям. Затвердевший после первого же толчка член Ханя дерзко упирался Чонину в живот и молил о внимании. Чонин часто и сильно прижимался бёдрами к ягодицам Ханя, вдавливая в кожу металлические заклёпки на комбинезоне. Прохлада металла только подстёгивала чувственность Ханя, заставляла выгибаться и извиваться, елозить по гладкой и влажной от кофе столешнице.

Хань с трудом вскинул голову и ухватился за плечи Чонина. Смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц и пытался понять, как он вообще жил без этого целых четыре года. Игрушки и прочие замены не в счёт, они и рядом не стояли.

После ночи тело Ханя вспыхнуло и отозвалось быстро. Всего несколько минут — и он потерялся в реальности, чтобы с головой окунуться в оргазм. Сжимал в себе Чонина, впивался короткими ногтями в тёмную ткань комбинезона на плечах, крупно дрожал всем телом и самозабвенно насаживался на член, пока мог, а после таял от ощущения тёплой влаги, струившейся по ложбинке меж ягодиц. Слабо застонал — Чонин пальцами очертил растянутой вход, смазав края спермой.

Прикрыв глаза, Хань лежал на столе и слушал, как Чонин приводил себя в порядок и застёгивал ремень. Горячие пальцы на подбородке и глубокий поцелуй.

— Мне уже пора.

Хань слабо улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Тебе идёт... кофе с молоком.

Повернув голову, Хань приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, как Чонин уходит, потом с трудом приподнялся на локтях, сел. На столешнице и коже — смешанный со спермой крепкий кофе. И на бёдрах следы от пальцев Чонина. Не только на бёдрах, наверное. Томительная пустота внутри и звенящая от лёгкости голова. И запах Чонина как обещание, что всё ещё может измениться. Хань неуверенно потрогал себя между разведённых ног, втолкнул в себя палец на фалангу и мягко погладил. Медленно погрузил палец внутрь себя на две фаланги и томно прикусил губу... Возбуждение не улеглось. Стоило лишь вспомнить ночь и утро, и Хань принимался мягко двигать пальцами. Член почти не реагировал на эти относительно невинные ласки, но телу нравилось, и Хань продолжал сидеть на столе и неторопливо поглаживать эластичные стенки внутри, представляя, что это не его пальцы, а...

— Хён, дверь была открыта, так что... Господи! — На пороге застыл Сэхун, а за его плечом замер Тао. Они пялились на Ханя широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Вот это порнография, вот это я понимаю... — мрачно буркнул Тао, оклемавшись наконец, и отправился за одеялом.

Тем самым одеялом, которое пахло Чонином.

 

 

Чанёль и Бэкхён одновременно повернули головы, едва заслышали, как распахивается дверь. Чонин настороженно застыл под их пристальными взглядами, неловко поправил ворот и нахмурился.

— Что случилось?

Наверное, они выглядели как родители, что едва дождались нежно любимое чадо после ночного загула. И чаду лет пятнадцать.

Бэкхён сжал кулаки и покосился на Чанёля, тот вопросительно косился на него в ответ.

— Поговорить надо, — мужественно бросился в атаку Бэкхён. — О Солли.

Чонин на миг будто прислушался к себе, потом мотнул головой.

— Она что-то натворила?

Бэкхён бросил на Чанёля многозначительный взгляд. Пожалуйста. Вместо тревоги и паники — ледяное спокойствие. Чонин выглядел как человек, который точно знает, что с его дочерью всё в порядке.

Для полноты картины тихо скрипнула дверь детской спальни. Солли прошлёпала по ковру, прижимая к груди мишку и потирая кулачком глаза. Привычно добралась до Чонина и затихла, едва он взял её на руки — снова уснула.

Чонин задумчиво оглядел занятый диван и опустился в кресло, устроив Солли поудобнее у себя на коленях.

— Так что случилось?

Ладно. Бэкхён вздохнул и прямо посмотрел на него.

— Солли слышит тебя. Чувствует тебя. Но, что хуже, она чувствует и других.

— В каком смысле?

— Перестань. — Бэкхён устало потёр лоб ладонью и обмяк на диване. — Она не слышит и не говорит, но видит картинки. Как дельфины. Она сама призналась. И ты должен понимать, что это значит.

— Думаешь, дело в том несчастном одном проценте? — Чонин криво усмехнулся.

— Не пытайся задурить мне голову. У Солли нет этого процента. У неё твой чистый геном. Знаешь, если бы это ты творил такое, я бы не сильно удивился. Кстати, ты творишь?

— Нет, — отрезал Чонин.

— Почему я тебе не верю? Ты не умеешь врать.

— Это правда.

— Не верю, — упрямо повторил Бэкхён.

— Я всего лишь слышу Солли. И всё. Ничего больше.

— Слышишь? — Бэкхён хищно прищурился.

— Э-э-э... — озадаченно протянул Чанёль, которому Бэкхён успел кое-что рассказать, но далеко не всё, так что он слабо понимал, что происходит.

— Потом, — отмахнулся Бэкхён от Чанёля и снова посмотрел на Чонина. — Ты слышишь Солли?

— Именно. Буквально. Я слышу её голос. Довольно реалистично. Никаких картинок, как видишь. И слышу только Солли, никого больше.

— Погоди, а как же твоё чутьё в боевых условиях? — возмутился Чанёль.

— Никак. Просто хорошая подготовка. Это же легко — просчитать действия террористов, если знаешь их цели.

— Он издевается? — беспомощно спросил у Бэкхёна Чанёль.

— Не похоже. Кажется, он сам в это верит. Быть может, делает это неосознанно.

— Какого чёрта? — возмутился теперь уже Чонин. — Что ещё я делаю неосознанно?

— Чувствуешь других. Если я тебе сейчас скажу, что Хань тебя не любит и никогда не любил...

Чонин вовремя спохватился и промолчал, правда, не поленился испепелить Бэкхёна взглядом.

— Вот именно! Откуда ты знаешь, что это не так? Только не говори, что со слов Ханя. Четыре года назад он разбирался в собственных чувствах куда хуже, чем сейчас. Минуту! Это, что же, получается, Кай тоже умел... Нет, не могу больше. Чанёль, мне нужен кофе. Термоядерный и немедленно. Иначе я тут совсем спячу.

— Ты уже спятил, — любезно "утешил" его Чонин.

— А ты вообще молчи! Господи! Ну за что мне это? Вечно ты весь какой-то... не по плану! И Хань тоже... Два барана! Чанёль!

Как и было уговорено, Чанёль полез за приготовленным пистолетом и наставил его на Чонина. Чонин и ухом не повёл.

— Почему ты его не остановил?

— С предохранителя не снял, — равнодушно объяснил Чонин. — И стрелять он точно не собирается.

— Ага! Откуда ты знаешь?

— Да у него на роже это написано. Может, хватит уже?

— Ну ладно! — Разъярённый Бэкхён отобрал оружие у Чанёля и тоже наставил на Чонина. Выждал паузу и потянул за спусковой крючок.

Сухой щелчок нарушил тишину.

Чонин спокойно смотрел на него.

— А вот это тебе будет сложнее объяснить...

— Не особенно. Чанёль иногда рассуждает здраво, так что наверняка убедил тебя разрядить пистолет перед дурацкими экспериментами. Обычное следование инструкции. Он достаточно долго работает со мной, чтобы правила впитались в кровь. Бэкхён, я солдат. Если хочешь проверять свои теории, проверяй их в той области, в которой ты сам уверен. Не лезь туда, о чём не имеешь представления. Я отлично знаю, как выглядят люди, которые намерены проливать кровь и убивать. Ни ты, ни Чанёль сейчас так не выглядите. Это самый банальный опыт, а вовсе не что-то заоблачное и сверхъестественное. Это точно так же, как ты понимаешь, когда акула нападёт, а когда поплывёт себе дальше.

Чанёль с ошеломлённым видом плюхнулся на диван.

— Всё равно. Ты многие вещи знаешь, какие не знает никто. И ты всегда уверен в том, как будет действовать преступник. Ты не предлагаешь варианты, ты всегда излагаешь схему действий так, будто железно уверен в этом.

— Тебе всего лишь так кажется.

— Ну да! Ещё скажи, что всем разом так кажется! И ты всегда знаешь наверняка, когда попадёшь в цель. Ещё до выстрела!

— Я просто хорошо стреляю.

— Бесполезно. — Чанёль беспомощно посмотрел на Бэкхёна.

— Ладно, это сейчас не так важно. Куда важнее разобраться с Солли. Нужно выяснить причины и механизм её способностей.

— Хочешь и её превратить в объект для экспериментов? — помрачнел Чонин.

— Нет. Но это нужно. В самом деле. Если ты хочешь, чтобы она вновь говорила и слышала. Сейчас она всё больше пользуется своими талантами, а значит, вероятность, что она вновь заговорит и начнёт слышать, стремительно уменьшается. Сейчас ей никто не нужен. Только ты. Она может говорить с тобой — остальное для неё не имеет значения. Но ты ведь сам отлично понимаешь последствия этого. Ты можешь гарантировать, что будешь рядом с ней всю её жизнь? Вряд ли. Подумай, что с ней будет, когда тебе придётся оставить её. Подумай о том, что она всю жизнь будет одинока, потому что кроме тебя ей никто не нужен. Мы с Чанёлем — замена тебя на время, на очень короткое время. И, знаешь, мы с Чанёлем тоже не бессмертные. И это у нас ещё своих семей нету. А потом? Это ненормально, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Солли может любить тебя, но воспринимать мир и более адекватно. Если помочь ей. Если закрыть глаза на всё, мы только хуже сделаем. Кроме того, если она вновь будет говорить и слышать, она не потеряет свои способности, но сможет лучше с ними управляться.

Чонин промолчал. Кончиками пальцев отвёл длинную прядку с лица сладко спящей у него на руках Солли и закусил губу.

Бэкхён отстранённо думал, что видит перед собой человека, прожившего две жизни сразу. Человека, который никогда не был женат, любил парня, но мог похвастать дочерью. Он вызывал и удивление, и восхищение сразу. Абсолютная ошибка реальности.

— Тебе на дежурство скоро. Не возражаешь, если Солли побудет у меня? С дельфинами ей не так одиноко в твоё отсутствие.

 

  
Чанёль держал мысли при себе и даже не предлагал неизменное печенье. Хотя так было лучше, чем вновь торчать в кабинетах, любоваться через стекло на Чондэ и Минсока и их попытки как-нибудь выручить Ханя.

— Ты уже говорил с отцом? — Чанёль лениво вытянул ноги и с комфортом развалился на стуле. На всю казарму гремела музыка, а чуть в стороне пятёрка коллег резалась в карты.

Чонин валялся на диванчике и смотрел в потолок — всё равно делать было нечего. Машину для дежурного объезда забрала сменная группа. В гараже остались только фургоны для экстренных выездов, но тревожных сигналов не поступало. А до конца дежурства ещё семь часов.

— Логово на связи, приём.

— Логово, проверка двух гражданских...

Чонин прикрыл глаза и отрицательно качнул головой в ответ на вопрос Чанёля.

— В газетах и новостях пока ничего.

— Знаю.

— Временное затишье. Перед бурей. Чжису звонила?

Чонин снова покачал головой.

— Слушай, а как вы с этим китайчонком... ну... это самое...

— Не твоё дело, — отрезал Чонин, не потрудившись открыть глаза.

— Нет, я чисто технически... Что, вот прямо так — и в...

— Ёлли, я тебя умоляю.

— Ну интересно же. Хотя логично — он красивый как картинка. Наверное, везде красивый. Готовить он хоть умеет?

— Угу.

— Уже полегчало. Будет тебя и Солли кормить. Надо ему подогнать рецепт миндального печенья.

— Не надо. У тебя уже годовые запасы, куда больше? Лучше научи его блины жарить.

— Ага, значит, у тебя на него планы!

— Не знаю, Ёлли. Иди лучше в карты сыграй...

— Логово, срочный вызов. Красный код. Новостройка у набережной к югу. Портовая магистраль. Поступили жалобы от жильцов соседнего дома.

— Принято. Выезжает группа пять-три.

— Или нет, — договорил Чонин, слетев с дивана, подхватив сумку и рванув к гаражу. За спиной топал Чанёль.

— Пусти меня за руль!

— Нет уж. Снова будем тащиться как в прошлый раз.

— Я не сяду в машину, пока ты за рулём!

— Кто тебя спрашивать будет? Проверь лучше снаряжение и винтовки.

— Заряды боевые или оставить резину?

— Резину пока, а там видно будет. — Чонин круто вывернул руль, и фургон вылетел из гаража по дуге и боком. Тяжело встал на все колёса и с рёвом помчался вперёд по улице.

— Я... ничего... не поставлю... такими темпами... Чёрт!

Чонин хмыкнул, различив характерный звук падения.

— Эй! — возмущённо позвал Чанёль. — Ещё один синяк — и я тебе выставлю медицинский счёт к оплате. Ты хоть предупреждай, что ли...

— Ёлли.

— М-м-м?

— Держись крепче.

Фургон красиво прошёл крутой поворот на выезде к магистрали. Правда, всё содержимое фургона при этом покинуло законные места и разлетелось по полу. Чанёль пробежался от хвоста фургона к кабине, едва не свернул себе шею, наступив на огнетушитель, и повис на спинке сиденья рядом с водительским.

— Ненавижу тебя...

— Я тебя вовремя предупредил, — обиженно протянул Чонин. — Кстати... Крепко держишься?

— Не очень.

— Тогда вцепись ещё и зубами. Для надёжности. И...

Чанёль чуть не взвыл, долбанувшись головой о свод кабины — фургон подскочил на подъезде к пешеходному переходу.

— Только попробуй ещё раз сесть за руль! Псих! Кто тебе вообще разрешил водить транспорт?

Фургон Чонин остановил возле жилого многоэтажного комплекса. Дальше они двинулись к новостройке своим ходом. Прихватили оружие и очки с фильтрами. Ну и передатчики для связи. На подходе к высившемуся у берега реки зданию разошлись в разные стороны.

— В Сибири тихо, — шепнул через семь минут Чанёль, завершив обследование подходов к зданию с правой стороны и остановившись у хлипкого жестяного заборчика со здоровенной наклейкой.

— Ты где-нибудь видишь паспорт объекта?

— Чего? — опешил Чанёль и даже чуть опустил винтовку.

— Паспорт объекта. Что-то вроде большого стенда с буковками. Там должны быть данные по проекту. Кто сдал, кто принял, кто занимается сейчас. Номерочки ещё, дата. Лицензия и прочие скучные мелочи.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тут ползал в темноте и искал тебе какой-то стенд с буковками?

— У тебя фильтры на очках для чего? И я просто спросил, видел ты что-то похожее... Замри!

— А? — Чанёль послушно замер, но повертел и головой по сторонам. — Что случилось?

— Не шевелись, сейчас... сделаю фото на память — Ёлли на фоне паспорта объекта.

— Тьфу! — Чанёль повернулся к здоровенной наклейке на жести и озадаченно поскрёб за ухом. — А нафига оно тебе?

— Если тут в самом деле шарятся тёмные личности, то с позволения того, кто контролирует здесь всё на данный момент. Что там указано?

— Какая-то иностранная компания. Строительный проект для торгового или развлекательного центра.

— Что за иностранная компания?

— Да чёрт её знает. Тут не латиница. Тайская или откуда-то оттуда. По-нашему написано просто "строительная компания". И всё.

— Логово, от группы пять-три, доклад каппа. Паспорт оформлен с нарушением правил. Мы входим, — коротко доложил Чонин как старший.

— Логово группе пять-три. Подтверждаем. Каппа, видим сигнал.

— Логово, проверьте строительную компанию дополнительно, реквизиты не указаны, — помедлив, добавил Чонин.

— Как входить будем? — Чанёль прислонился плечом к жестяному заборчику и быстро выглянул, чтобы прикинуть путь к недостроенному крыльцу. — Местность открытая. Нас заметят так или иначе.

Рядом промелькнула тень. Чанёль прищурился, напрягая глаза, потом разглядел у заборчика с другой стороны сидящего на земле Чонина. Тот деловито менял магазин.

— Ставь боевое, — коротко велел по каналу связи.

— Шутишь? Я не брал с собой, ты ж сказал оставить резину.

— Для начала — резину. Сейчас...

Чанёль так и не понял, когда и куда Чонин подевался. Но через минуту подскочил на месте от неожиданности, когда его похлопали по плечу. Чонин с невозмутимым видом вручил ему боевые заряды и небрежным движением головы велел перезаряжаться.

— Думаешь, это всерьёз?

— Не знаю. Я только знаю, что с нашей подготовкой можно идти и с боевыми. Вряд ли ты станешь палить во все стороны без причины. И я тоже — не стану. Зато не будет непредвиденных накладок. Не хочется оказаться с резиной под реальным обстрелом. Это ни черта не выглядит смешным. Ладно, на что там жалоба была?

— Шум, хлопки и вопли.

— Именно. Гражданские слабо разбираются в звуках выстрелов. Наиболее частая характеристика — хлопки. Добавь нарушение в оформлении паспорта объекта. Ты всё ещё хочешь идти с резиной?

— Нет, — буркнул Чанёль и послушно перезарядил винтовку боевыми. — Поставить на одиночный режим?

— Нет, короткие очереди. Объект крупный. Моя интуиция подсказывает, что тут спрятать можно много народа, а нас всего двое.

— Это у тебя-то интуиция? Откуда ей в тебе взяться? — фыркнул Чанёль и снова выглянул из-за заборчика. — Тихо как-то. Нам точно надо туда лезть?

— Предлагаешь торчать практически у всех на виду под прикрытием тонюсенького листа жести? Типа фиговым листком прикрылись — и порядок?

— Ненавижу, когда ты говоришь такие гадости. И этим вот тоном.

— Да ладно тебе, подвинься... — Чонин протиснулся мимо Чанёля к столбику, плавно опустился на корточки, переключил фильтры на очках и осторожно выглянул. — Справа и слева чисто. Простреливаются хорошо только три метра от забора и сам забор. Ближе к крыльцу — сложнее. У самого крыльца — хрен там был. Нам надо туда. — Чонин задумчиво потрогал нижнюю губу кончиком пальца. — Рвануть лучше вместе и бежать быстро. Скрести пальцы на удачу — вдруг вовсе не заметят.

Он вскинул голову и слабо улыбнулся Чанёлю, но улыбка медленно сползла с его лица.

— Что ещё? — напрягся Чанёль и почесал ногтем кожу над ключицей — там, где подрагивала алая точка.

— Чёрт... заметили...

Чонин рванулся вверх и вцепился в комбинезон на груди Чанёля одновременно с глухим ударом, встряхнувшим лист жести.

Чанёлю брызнуло в лицо тёплым, залило очки. Он зажмурился и свалился на Чонина.

Поодаль прозвучал знакомый хлопок выстрела с ожидаемым опозданием.

Чанёль покопошился, приподнимаясь, вытер лицо и очки рукавом и распахнул глаза. Сквозь тёмные потёки на линзах не сразу сообразил, что и к чему, сменил фильтры...

— Твою мать! Группа пять-три Логову, приём!

Руки скользили по влажной и липкой от крови коже.

— Логово на связи.

— Капитан Ким... чёрт... Ранен офицер, нужно подкрепление. Чёрт... как же так...

Чанёль изо всех сил старался зажать рану, хотя и знал, что не поможет. Тут требовалась конкретная медицинская помощь и в течение получаса, не позднее. Он нашарил свободной рукой аптечку на поясе у Чонина, откинул крышку и достал ампулу с коктейлем-консервантом. По ним продолжали стрелять, но пули проходили выше.

— Базовые характеристики, лейтенант.

— Ранение в шею, сейчас вколю заморозку, это даст полчаса — максимум. Большая кровопотеря. Боевая пуля стандартной армейской модификации. Рана слепая. Нужен нанохирург... На подходе к объекту как минимум три снайпера.

Чонин пытался сделать вдох, но из-за этого кровотечение усиливалось. Тёмные капли проскальзывали меж пальцев Чанёля, но если бы он убрал руку, кровь брызнула бы фонтаном — пока заморозка не сработала.

Но Чонину нужно было дышать.

Чанёль нашарил в аптечке трубку, продул, снял с пояса Чонина складной ножик, салфеткой протёр кожу на шее, настроил фильтры, чтобы видеть медицинские и анатомические данные, и резко прижал лезвие к шее, как их учили на подготовительных курсах по оказанию первой помощи. Торопливо продул трубку ещё раз и вставил в получившуюся ранку. Сначала пошла кровь, но после трубка прочистилась.

Губы у Чонина побелели, и он пытался что-то сказать. Чанёль, скорее, именно по губам и прочитал, чем услышал:

— Солли...

— Дыши, мерзавец... Только попробуй сдохнуть! Вот выживи, и с Солли всё будет хорошо... — Зажимать рану на скользкой от крови смуглой шее было чертовски трудно, но необходимо. Чанёль решил, что сдохнет сам, но руку не уберёт.

Семь минут с прижатой к шее Чонина рукой и под глухие хлопки выстрелов до прибытия пятёрки боевых фургонов и бригады медиков показались ему вечностью.

 

 

 

 

 

 

◄ 13 ►

 

Чанёль встрепенулся, когда его бесцеремонно подёргали за рукав комбинезона. Неохотно разлепил веки и уставился на заплаканную мордашку Солли. Пока он сонно моргал и пытался сообразить, откуда Солли взялась в пустынном зале клиники, по коридору протопотал Бэкхён, остановился рядом и наклонился вперёд, уперевшись ладонями в колени и пытаясь при этом отдышаться.

— Что случилось? — сиплым голосом спросил он у Чанёля через минуту. — Солли как будто с ума сошла и притащила меня к клинике. Ночной кросс по нескольким кварталам меня едва не прикончил...

— Чонин ранен, — тихо и просто ответил Чанёль, подхватил Солли и усадил к себе на колени. — Всё хорошо...

Он честно жестами успокаивал Солли, неловко объяснял, что успели вовремя, что нанохирург взялся за операцию ещё в машине, а в клинике её продолжили, надо немножко подождать всего лишь. Но на самом деле он лишь пытался отогнать пугающие воспоминания и не переживать ещё раз долгие минуты ожидания и терзаний, что вдруг не успеют...

— Рана...

— В шею. Пулю достали ещё на пути в клинику. Они справятся. Они обещали.

Бэкхён кивнул и рухнул в кресло рядом, устало закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Он сам работал в смежной сфере и знал, что такие раны не так уж опасны, если помощь подоспеет вовремя. С нанохирургией вообще можно многое сделать.

Если вовремя успеть.

Через час к ним вышел Ким Чунмён, серый и помятый, но со слабой улыбкой на губах. Они устроились у кофейного автомата и немного помолчали. Чунмён отдал свой стакан с кофе Бэкхёну, сам же жестами постарался успокоить Солли. И ему это удалось. Возможно, Солли уже и сама знала, что опасность миновала. Если она слышала Чонина в самом деле.

— Операция прошла хорошо. Он спит сейчас. Отпустят его через неделю, не раньше. Надо убедиться, что наношвы легли как следует. Но примерно месяц ему нельзя говорить.

— Вряд ли его это огорчит, — без тени веселья отметил Чанёль. — Он и так не любитель поболтать.

— Может быть, но в свете судебного процесса это не очень хорошо. Он всё-таки свидетель.

— Без разницы, — вмешался Бэкхён. — Чонин отказался давать показания вообще. И отказался быть как свидетелем обвинения, так и свидетелем защиты. Если у них и были какие-то иллюзии на сей счёт, то теперь их не останется, потому что Чонин не только не хочет говорить, но и не может физически.

— Они могут попросить его писать, а не говорить.

— Пусть попытаются, — пожал плечами Чанёль. — Ты не хуже меня знаешь, насколько Чонин упрям.

— Хань спас ему жизнь, — пробормотал Бэкхён, — и Чонин не станет в этом участвовать. Если бы он хотел этого, давно бы рассказал правду, но он молчал четыре года. И сейчас тоже будет молчать.

— Как это вообще получилось? — выдержав короткую паузу, поинтересовался Чунмён. — Хань талантлив. У меня просто в голове не укладывается, что он мог так поступить. Украсть геном, воссоздать человека, а потом... У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, когда я впервые увидел Кая. Сходство просто поразительное. Даже несмотря на то, что он умирал...

Бэкхён отставил стаканчики с кофе и закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Не надо об этом. Я не хочу представлять, в каком состоянии он к вам попал, доктор Ким. Наверное, Чонин прав — это уже неважно. Важно лишь то, что вы тогда успешно провели операцию, которая спасла его. Без Кая это было бы невозможно. А Кай был бы невозможен без Ханя. Замкнутый, чёрт бы его побрал, круг!

Бэкхён умолк, потому что в зал влетел встрёпанный Хань.

— Помяни чёрта... А этому кто и что сболтнул?

— Без понятия, — честно признался Чанёль, разглядывая Ханя с искренним любопытством.

— Не я, — пробормотал Чунмён. Вот он не смотрел на Ханя, а смотрел на Бэкхёна и чуть хмурился. Наверное, пытался понять причину раздражения Бэкхёна.

— Чего припёрся? — не особо радушно поприветствовал Ханя Бэкхён и притянул к себе поближе насупленную Солли.

— Я был... в школе... мне сказали... — Хань перевёл дух и уже более чётко вопросил: — Как он?

— И что это тебя в школу понесло на ночь глядя?

— Не твоё дело. Я задал вопрос.

Солли подёргала Бэкхёна за рукав и успокаивающе погладила.

— С ним всё в порядке, — вмешался Чунмён. — Операция прошла успешно, но в течение недели ты его не увидишь. Никто не увидит. Посещения разрешат только Солли и близким родственникам на пятый-шестой день. И ему месяц нельзя будет говорить. Всё обошлось, так что успокойся и иди домой. Тебе и так хватит нервотрёпки с процессом.

Хань переступил с ноги на ногу и упрямо посмотрел на Чунмёна.

— Совсем нельзя увидеть? Даже издали?

— Совсем. Он и не одобрил бы. Наверное, сам знаешь, как он "любит" клиники и просто "обожает" показываться всем на глаза не в лучшем виде.

Хань перевёл потухший взгляд на Чанёля и вздохнул, потом обречённо спросил:

— Что там вообще случилось?

— Ничего. — Теперь поплохело Чанёлю, потому что всё случившееся в очередной раз ожило в памяти. — Он поймал пулю, предназначавшуюся мне. Ранило в шею.

Хань побледнел и присел рядом с Чанёлем. Наверняка без труда представил, какой была рана.

— Пришлось ещё и порезать ему шею слегка, чтобы поставить трубку.

Хань отрешённо кивнул, сплёл пальцы и с силой сжал.

Они все вместе так и проторчали в клинике до утра. Только после второго подтверждения, что с Чонином всё будет отлично, разбрелись по домам. Впрочем, Солли позволили остаться в клинике, да и не удалось бы её забрать. К Чонину её не пустили — пока что, поэтому девочка прикорнула на диване в кабинете Чунмёна. Визит Чжису она пережила с выдающимся безразличием.

— Она никогда меня не признавала, словно я ей и не мать вовсе, — призналась Чжису Чунмёну и приняла из его рук картонный стакан с кофе. — Насколько всё серьёзно?

— Уже всё. После операции такие раны переходят в обычный класс. Всё будет в порядке. Хотя я не знал, что вы с Чонином по-прежнему... я имею в виду...

— Я не знаю. — Чжису сделала глоток кофе и прикрыла глаза. — До сих пор поверить не могу, что он переспал с тем доктором. У нас ведь всё было хорошо.

— Или ты думала так.

— Или я думала так, — не стала спорить Чжису. — Может, мы виделись не так уж и часто, но... Нет, поверить не могу.

— Я так понимаю, ты не расторгла помолвку?

— Я не знаю, как мне это сделать. Предлагаешь мне заявить, что мой жених путается с парнем, поэтому... Господи... Это немыслимо просто. Я же столько лет его знаю...

— Разве ты обязана что-то объяснять? Достаточно лишь сказать, что ты больше не хочешь этого брака.

Чжису мрачно усмехнулась и откинула длинную тёмную прядь за спину — снова сменила цвет волос.

— И? Чунмён, иногда ты такой наивный, что мне страшно за тебя становится. Мне нужно объяснение. Убедительное. Хотя бы потому, что я спала с Чонином, выносила и родила его ребёнка. Неужели ты думаешь, что мне это забудут? С такой подмоченной репутацией я не могу себе позволить расторгнуть помолвку без веской причины. Заявить же, что мой жених — гей, я тоже не могу. Оптимальное объяснение, но это будет некрасиво по отношению к Чонину. Может, пара из нас и получилась никудышная, но это не отменяет того, что он мой друг. Я не могу так с ним обойтись. Положим, это объяснение вполне себе нормальное, но такие вещи не принято выносить на публику. Это привлечёт лишнее внимание со стороны прессы к Чонину и ударит по делам его отца так или иначе. Слухи о пассиях Чонина вряд ли всерьёз навредят политической карьере его отца, но не лучшим образом отразятся на карьере самого Чонина. И ударят по семье. Традиционно геи не имеют отношения к военной сфере, но Чонину нравится военная стезя. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы из-за меня его попросили заняться чем-нибудь другим. Ему хватает неприятностей и от грядущего процесса, где его докторишка ходит в главных обвиняемых. Эти пикантные подробности обсмакуют тут же со всех сторон, едва кто-нибудь узнает, что они ещё и спят вместе.

— Ты драматизируешь. Военные так просто его не отпустят, хотя ты права в том, что слухи будут, как и бурление в прессе, а это лишняя нервотрёпка. — Чунмён откинулся на спинку стула, помолчал с минуту, а затем тихо продолжил: — Ты могла бы просто сменить жениха. Эта причина не хуже любой другой. Сердцу не прикажешь, полюбила другого и попросила Чонина отпустить тебя. Милая история.

— Прямо мелодрама, уж точно. Чунмён, женихи на дороге не валяются. Особенно такие, которые удовлетворили бы мою семью в качестве равноценной замены Чонину.

— Но ты подумай об этом, — попросил Чунмён и поспешно отвёл глаза, чтобы не встречаться с Чжису взглядом. — И ты напрасно пришла, к нему тебя сейчас не пустят.

— Я знаю. Просто беспокоюсь. — Чжису сжала пальцами ремешок сумки и вздохнула. — Это уже походит на традицию, да? Хотя бы раз в год всё семейство совершает паломничество в клинику и к тебе в кабинет, потому что с Чонином снова что-то случилось. Четыре года этого даже не хватало.

— Четыре года эти паломничества почти не прекращались, — печально улыбнулся Чунмён. — Ты просто часто уезжала, вот и не помнишь, как все приходили в клинику — самое меньшее — раз в неделю. Наверное, у Чонина особый талант объединять семью...

Чжису слабо кивнула и тихо всхлипнула. Чунмён, закусив губу, выдвинул ящик стола и зашарил внутри в поисках салфеток.

 

  
Хань выдержал две встречи с До Кёнсу, когда каждое его слово записывали. Меньше всего его беспокоили допросы, куда больше он изводился от нетерпения и ожидания. Он как раз покидал министерство и на ходу набирал номер клиники. Девушка-оператор вежливо подтвердила, что Ким Чонина наконец-то отпустили утром.

Хань задержался на ступенях и прикинул время. Почти пять. Скорее всего, Чонин наведался домой, чтобы повидаться с роднёй, а потом вместе с Солли отправился в школу. Вряд ли сразу после клиники его тянуло на визиты, так что он до сих пор в школе.

Хань забрался в салон и двинул в школу. Без особого труда сориентировался внутри и поднялся по лестнице. В задумчивости потоптался у двери, потом решился и ткнул пальцем в кнопку. Как ни странно, открыла ему Солли.

— Привет, а как ты... как ты услышала звонок? — ошеломлённо вопросил Хань.

Он мало что понял из быстрых жестов, тогда Солли указала на кнопку. До Ханя дошло не сразу, что Солли хочет, чтобы он снова позвонил, но всё-таки дошло. Он послушно позвонил. Вместе со звуковым сигналом замигали лампы.

— Ясно. Можно зайти?

Хань сбросил обувь и поинтересовался, где Чонин. Солли приставила к губам пальчик, потом сложила ладошки лодочкой и прижала к щеке. Должно быть, это означало, что Чонин уснул. После новой пантомимы Хань сообразил, что Солли не хочет, чтобы он будил Чонина.

— Ты можешь побыть у нас, но папу не буди. Пусть сам проснётся, когда захочет. Он устал. Много людей.

Хань кивнул и осторожно направился в гостиную, стараясь ступать бесшумно и не задевать разбросанные по полу игрушки. И остановился, когда увидел Чонина.

На полу валялся сброшенный комбинезон, сам Чонин лежал на диване — вытянулся на спине и закинул левую руку за голову. Серо-зелёный клетчатый плед оставлял открытыми узкие ступни и тонкие лодыжки, плечи и грудь. Правая ладонь оказалась прижата к солнечному сплетению.

Хань сглотнул, различив светлое пятно на шее Чонина. След после операции. После нановмешательства не оставалось шрамов, но оставались чуть более светлые пятна на коже. Когда цвет выравнивался, это означало, что произошло полное восстановление. На смуглой коже Чонина след после операции был вызывающе заметным, свежим.

Хань подошёл ближе, аккуратно расправил плед, чтобы получше укрыть Чонина. Провёл пальцами по густым волосам, погладил. Хотел усесться рядом и побыть вот так немного, но в мыслях отругал себя и отступил, чтобы поискать Солли. Выяснил, что Солли голодная. Устроив девочку за кухонным столом, Хань сбросил пиджак и вознамерился приготовить хотя бы злополучные блинчики.

Солли соскользнула со стула, помахала руками и что-то сказала с помощью жестов. Хань не понял ничего и беспомощно покачал головой. Солли сердито подбоченилась, резко повела ладошкой, велев Ханю застыть на месте, и умчалась. Вернулась она быстро и впихнула Ханю в руки скомканные футболку и шорты, потом отбуксировала в ванную и закрыла дверь, оставив Ханя с самим собой наедине для переодевания.

Хань растерянно осмотрел выданные ему вещи. Несомненно, они принадлежали Чонину. И пахли Чонином. Он натянул просторные шорты. Несмотря на запах, Чонин вряд ли хоть раз надевал их. Шорты оказались длинноватыми для Ханя. Повезло хоть, что свободные и на шнурке. В брюки Чонина Хань мог и не влезть, несмотря на разницу в росте — в бёдрах и поясе Чонин был тоньше. Футболку Чонин явно носил часто, и вот она Ханю оказалась велика, так и норовила сползти то с одного плеча, то с другого. Мягкая из-за частой носки ткань приятно прилегала к коже.

Хань аккуратно сложил снятые брюки и рубашку, вернулся к плите и позволил Солли оценить свой вид. Она продемонстрировала ему вскинутый большой палец и полезла за миской. При всём интересе к действиям Ханя Солли отличалась такой же бесталанностью в кулинарии, как и Чонин. Хотя следовало отдать ей должное — она хотя бы это признавала.

Хань чувствовал себя неловко и скованно. Он прежде не возился с детьми, а Солли ещё и не походила на обычных детей. Она не шумела и не трещала без умолку — она молчала даже тогда, когда говорила. Хань не сразу попривык к тому, что его оклики или зов оставляли без внимания. Солли ещё и не слышала — он знал об этом, но далеко не всегда мог состыковать это знание с практикой. И продолжал неловко себя чувствовать, потому что всякий раз, как он хотел что-нибудь сказать Солли, требовалось привлечь её внимание, оказаться напротив неё, смотреть ей в лицо и тщательно пытаться донести до неё нужную мысль жестами, мимикой и чёткой артикуляцией. Впрочем, Солли понимала его куда лучше, чем он — её. А ещё она намного лучше разбиралась в математике и считала всё в доли секунды, несмотря на возраст. Удивительно практичный и педантичный ребёнок — когда Хань что-то брал и ставил на место после, Солли непременно лезла туда же и поворачивала или передвигала вещи так, как они стояли раньше.

Хань заинтересовался этой особенностью, нашёл на книжных полках в гостиной разные книги после приготовления пресловутых блинчиков и нагрузил на стол. Пока блинчики остывали — горячие Солли есть отказалась — Хань показывал ей книгу с репродукциями известных картин. Солли смотрела на мировые шедевры без каких-либо ярких эмоций. Когда же Хань попытался обсудить с Солли игру цветов и оттенков, она притащила блокнот, карандаши и просто нарисовала ему классический "радужный" круг, где обозначила классические сочетания цветов и цветовые контрасты. Всё. Ей хватало.

— Ну ладно. А так? — Хань придвинул к Солли пособие по управлению вертолётом с пометками Чонина на полях. Солли деловито перевернула несколько страниц и показала ему чертежи двигателя, потом сцапала за руку и утащила к себе в комнату, выволокла из-под кровати длинную коробку и вывалила перед Ханем её содержимое. Ханю поплохело от надписи на коробке "Мега-конструктор". Он никогда не питал любви к таким игрушкам, а от вида книги с возможными видами сборок его начинало клонить в сон. Впрочем, Солли с ходу забила на книгу с рекомендациями и жестами пояснила, что у составителя бедная фантазия, после чего принялась собирать из деталей какую-то муть, ловко управляясь с отвёртками и прочими инструментами. У неё минут за десять получилась отличная копия вертолёта из пособия Чонина.

— Крошка, такими темпами тебе светит техническое образование, — ошеломлённо подытожил Хань, когда ему вручили мини-вертолёт.

Он для верности пошарился по комнате Солли и пришёл к выводу, что Солли в принципе не привлекали вещи, которые обычно нравились девочкам. Или Чонин в этом мало понимал и дурно влиял на ребёнка, потому что комната Солли больше походила на комнату мальчика, чем девочки. Только неизменный Тэдди худо-бедно вписывался в обычные рамки, и Солли не тянуло разобрать мишку на детали. Всё остальное она непременно разбирала и собирала обратно. Не собирала обратно разве что кукол, небрежно сваленных в пыльную коробку. Кукол ей, скорее всего, дарили родные, а хранились они жутковато: руки, ноги, головы, туловища — всё по запчастям, миниатюрные платья и костюмчики Солли не интересовали вообще и валялись на дне коробки. Машинки Солли тоже дарили. И они тоже хранились в разобранном виде, потому что её больше привлекали миниатюрные моторчики и всякие фигурки со строгими классическими формами. Хотя собирать машинки обратно Солли нравилось.

Хань озадаченно сидел посреди комнаты и чесал за ухом, пытаясь припомнить, водились ли за Чонином и Каем подобные склонности. Кай был менее прагматичным, чем Чонин, особенно в свете любви к танцам. Чонин обладал всё той же жёсткой самодисциплиной, но танцы в его случае заменялись на тэквондо. Довольно равноценно на самом деле, разница только в оттенках практичности. Солли несколько в это не вписывалась, хотя при различии в целях методы оставались одинаковыми. Впрочем, Солли с восторгом относилась и к тэквондо, и к танцам. Последнее, ей, конечно, не светило в силу её глухоты.

Солли вспомнила о блинчиках, и они вернулись к столу. Хань немедленно убедился ещё раз в математических склонностях Солли, потому что она принялась объяснять, как надо есть блинчики. Это сводилось к игре с чёткими математическими правилами и использованием подручных предметов по принципу жёсткой классификации: круглое — отдельно, с углами — отдельно, длинные ложки, вилки и ножи — отдельно тоже. Резать блинчики — строго по правилам: один раз вдоль и два — поперёк, чтобы обязательно выходило шесть одинаковых кусочков...

Хань едва не свалился со стула, когда наконец заметил прислонившегося к косяку Чонина. Тот завернулся в плед, как в плащ, и молча наблюдал за ними.

— Привет, — неуверенно пробормотал Хань, лихорадочно роясь в голове в поисках подходящей причины для его внезапного визита. Ещё ведь и стоило как-то объяснить Чонину, почему это Хань напялил чужую одежду.

Чонин небрежно оттолкнулся плечом от косяка, бесшумно подошёл к раковине, на ходу смахнув со стола чистый стакан, набрал воды и принялся пить по чуть-чуть. Хань закусил губу, разглядывая его и пытаясь понять, насколько плохо или хорошо Чонин себя чувствует. Скорее всего, Чонину пока ещё больно было пить. Или неудобно. Наноманипуляции заменяли исходные клетки и полностью восстанавливали повреждённые, но это всё равно ощущалось иначе. Пока тело не восстановится полностью само по себе, Чонин так или иначе будет ощущать дискомфорт. И, скорее всего, ему сейчас нельзя есть всё, что хочется.

— Тут неподалёку вроде бы есть ресторанчик. Я могу заказать на ужин куриный бульон, если хочешь, — тихо предложил Хань, продолжая разглядывать замотавшегося в плед Чонина.

Отставленный стакан, короткий взгляд поверх плеча и лёгкое движение бровей. Вероятно, это переводилось как "делай, что хочешь".

Хань робко высунулся в коридор и полюбовался, как Чонин уронил плед на пол и скрылся за дверью ванной — оттуда скоро донёсся шум льющейся из крана воды. Ханя подёргали за штанину, и он удивлённо уставился на Солли. Она выглядела чем-то недовольной и жестами доходчиво объяснила, что Хань — кретин. Полный. И даже не лечится, а стоило бы.

Нить рассуждений Солли ускользала от понимания Ханя.

— Да что я сделал не так? — возмутился он в конце концов и решил уже вломиться в ванную, припомнив, что защёлки там нет, но Солли опять вцепилась в его штанину и помотала головой. В итоге Ханю удалось от неё добиться только пояснения, что Ханю нечего делать в постели Чонина, даже если это ванна, а не кровать.

Хань ошарашенно пялился на Солли и чувствовал, как у него полыхают даже уши.

Хань спасся телефоном и заказом, а потом явился курьер. Хань забрал у него коробки и пакеты, расплатился и накрыл на стол с помощью Солли. Чонин снова ничего не сказал, когда выбрался из ванной. Он молча поел, а после так же молча помогал Ханю наводить порядок и мыть посуду.

Хань время от времени косился на Чонина и прикидывал, что же ему делать. И всё больше ему казалось, что он поступил по-дурацки, когда приехал в школу и остался.

— Не возражаешь, если я останусь здесь? — покончив с посудой, спросил Хань. Раз уж делать глупости, то с размахом. Он сжимал в пальцах полотенце и вопросительно смотрел на Чонина. Тот присел на край стола, скрестив длинные ноги в лодыжках и сунув руки в карманы свободных военных брюк. Широкие плечи обтягивала пятнистая футболка — почти такая же, как та, что болталась на Хане. И Чонин смотрел на Ханя из-под густой чёлки с лёгкой усталостью во взгляде.

— Я знаю, что тебе пока нельзя говорить, но ты мог бы кивнуть или помотать головой — это было бы достаточно красноречиво.

Чонину следовало вручить медаль за вредность, потому что он просто пожал плечами.

— Угу. Тогда я останусь и перекантуюсь на диване, — подытожил сердитым тоном Хань, шагнул к Чонину, решительно ухватился за футболку, заставив чуть наклониться, и тронул губами упрямый подбородок. Тут же негромко добавил: — Спокойной ночи, любовь моя.

И он рванул в гостиную, лишь бы не оглядываться и не смотреть на Чонина. К чёрту. По пути прихватил тот самый плед, плюхнулся на диван и замотался в плед с головой.

"Я, чёрт возьми, в домике, и мне на всё плевать. Вот!"

Не помогло. Ханя бесцеремонно потормошили.

Солли.

Когда он высунул голову из-под пледа, Солли жестами пожелала ему спокойной ночи и на пальцах объяснила, что он не так уж безнадёжен, как могло показаться на первый взгляд.

 

 

  
◄ 14 ►

 

Сэхун озадаченно сунул нос в распахнутые ворота и присвистнул.

― С ума сойти. Это ангар, что ли?

― Какой ещё ангар? Это база скорой помощи. Тут так написано. ― Тао помахал у Сэхуна перед носом сложенным пополам планом, что им выдали в Сеульском представительстве Академии.

― А ты не верь всему, что написано. Больше похоже на ангар. Слегка переделанный. Но это ерунда, если подумать, что акушерство осталось позади. Работать в бригаде скорой помощи однозначно круче.

― Если ты рассчитываешь на спокойную жизнь...

― Это вы практиканты из Академии? ― прервал их на самом интересном сухощавый небритый мужчина неопределённого возраста в мятом и несвежем халате.

― Вроде бы с утра были именно ими. А что?

― Так, тут, сами видите, стоянка. Там вон экипажи. На каждом свой номер. Идёмте, поглядим, куда бы вас приткнуть. ― Мужчина при ходьбе опирался на щеголеватую трость, что слабо вязалась с его затрапезным видом. Остановился он у колонны возле хлипкого стола, сел в кресло-качалку, сдёрнул со стола замызганный журнал и принялся лениво переворачивать страницы. ― Вас раскидать по бригадам? Или в одну хотите вместе?

― Нам бы вместе, если можно, ― торопливо выразил собственное желание Тао. Сэхун немедленно выразительно закатил глаза. ― Ну что? Хочешь, чтобы у нас графики не совпадали?

― Если вместе в одну, то только к господину Чону. Господин Чон, если что не так, передавит вас в момент, как хорь сонных кур. Практикантом больше, практикантом меньше... Кто ж вас считает, дурней несмышлёных. Зато господин Чон опытный и дело знает. Слух у вас хороший?

― Что? ― опешил от неожиданности Тао.

― Глухой, да? ― тут же подколол вредный тип в мятом халате.

― Нет, не глухой, просто вопрос не понял.

― Глухой и тупой, ― кивнул тип и поскрёб заросший щетиной подбородок ногтями. ― Господин Чон обычно тихо говорит, но ненавидит, когда его не слышат или переспрашивают. Уяснили?

Сэхун привычно отдавил ногу Тао, чтобы тот заткнулся и не вякал.

― Уяснили целиком и полностью. Что-то ещё?

― Специальности какие? И имена назовите, а то мне надо вас в бригаду вписать.

Сэхун полюбовался на погрызенный карандаш в не самой чистой руке, где под ногтями темнели характерные ободки грязи, и воздержался от комментариев. Просто ответил на вопрос:

― О Сэхун, нанохирургия.

― Хорош огурчик. А ты, глухой?

― Я не глухой и не тупой, ― обиженно отфырчался Тао. ― Хуан Цзытао, общая терапия с уклоном в сексологию.

― Угу, балласт, так и запишем...

― Да я... ― Тао зашипел, потому что Сэхун предусмотрительно отдавил ему вторую ногу. ― У меня скоро будет растоптанный сорок седьмой, скотина!

― Ничего, я тебя любым любить буду, ― утешил его Сэхун. ― Так куда нам идти?

― Бригада тринадцать. Старший ― господин Чон. Водитель... ― Мужчина в халате и с тростью полистал журнал, махнул рукой и сказал по-свойски: ― Фасолинкой его называют. Так и говорите ― Кон. Он не обидится, привык уж.

Сэхун и Тао поспешно распрощались с противным типом и отправились на поиски экипажа с номером тринадцать, искренне надеясь, что их просто попугали для порядка страшным и ужасным господином Чоном, а на деле тот милейшей души человек, раз уж у него в водителях парень с дурацким прозвищем "фасолинка".

― Хватит мне задницу мять граблями, а? Просто потяни ― вошёл и вышел, все дела...

Сэхун и Тао застыли ошарашенными сусликами на подходе к фургону с номером тринадцать, услышав такие детальные и подозрительные инструкции, озвученные густым и приятным мужским голосом.

― Сильнее, Тэгун, а то к вызову точно не кончим с самым важным. Ох...

Из-за фургона вылетел парень в светло-сером форменном комбинезоне и шлёпнулся на задницу. В руках он сжимал погнутую железку и удивлённо моргал, глядя на неё.

― Да нет, я в порядке, но как это обратно поставить ручками ― ума не приложу, ― пробормотал он в ответ на неразборчивый вопрос, после чего заметил пялившихся на него Сэхуна и Тао. ― А?

― Нам... э... экипаж тринадцать нужен, ― выдал Тао. ― А вы... э... Кон?

Парень деловито смахнул со лба косую чёлку, поднялся на ноги и жизнерадостно помахал железкой.

― Ага, он самый. Вожу эту груду железа. А вы, наверное, пополнение, а то у нас всего два человека в бригаде с начала недели. Только я и Тэгун. Рук не хватает, потому что на вызовы нас гоняют всё равно.

― О Сэхун, ― вежливо представился Сэхун и подтолкнул Тао в спину. ― Это Тао.

― Ага... Тэгун-хён, погляди, тебе подкрепление прислали. Выглядят милыми и не очень дохлыми.

― Дохлыми? ― приготовился к возмущению Тао и привычно уже зашипел от боли в отдавленной Сэхуном конечности.

Кон щеголял ямочками на щеках и лучистой улыбкой, производя впечатление весёлого и приятного в общении человека. Из-за фургона выглянул, очевидно, страшный и ужасный Чон Тэгун. Он оказался высоким и симпатичным, но каким-то мрачноватым и нелюдимым на вид. Оставалось только поражаться, как два таких разных человека, как Кон и Тэгун, могли поладить.

Тэгун внимательно прочитал все бумаги, которые Сэхун и Тао притащили с собой из представительства Академии, кивнул и очень тихо их поприветствовал, после чего показал, где в фургоне обычно ютится сумка-укладка, где носилки и прочее необходимое по инструкции оборудование. Заодно на практике продемонстрировал, что и куда, где питание в самом фургоне, где выносные источники, где оборудование для наноманипуляций.

― Сопроводиловки заполнять умеете? ― это он спросил уже у Тао.

― В теории изучали, на практике ни разу не пробовал, ― понурился Тао. Тэгун достал из папки, болтавшейся на спинке сиденья водителя, чистый бланк и принялся объяснять, что, как и куда писать, пока Сэхун помогал Кону поставить на место погнутую железку.

― У нас фургон старый, должны новый прислать, но это прямо чертовщина какая-то, ― охотно рассказывал ему Кон и постукивал по железке плоскогубцами. ― Молотка нет.

― А... А что за чертовщина с фургоном?

― Да уже два года ерунда какая-то ― постоянно теряют запрос на новый фургон. У всех всё нормально, пять бригад уже с новыми фургонами, а наш запрос постоянно отправляют, он доходит, а потом загадочным образом исчезает. Вчера Тэгун как раз очередной отправил. Ждём, когда исчезнет. Сегодня подтвердили, что запрос дошёл. Завтра наверняка скажут, что снова посеяли. Да ты не бойся, эта развалина всё равно самая быстрая. Как только получаем вызов, всегда приезжаем первыми. Тут на днях парня подстрелили у новостройки на набережной, так мы пригнали раньше всех и ползком, под обстрелом... Тэгун на ходу нано-операцию делал. Рана в шею, там крови столько было...

Сэхун закусил губу и придержал железку со своей стороны, чтобы Кон мог поколотить её для верности. И он догадывался, о каком случае рассказывал Кон ― слышал уже эту историю от Бэкхёна.

― Не представляю, как это можно на ходу... ― едва слышно пробормотал он. Руки предательски задрожали, едва пришла в голову мысль, что и ему самому придётся делать нечто подобное.

― А как ещё? При тяжёлых ранах всегда на ходу приходится. Нано-операции эффективны только в течение получаса после ранения. Если не успеть, то спасти уже нельзя, сам же знаешь.

― И часто... вот так бывает?

― Не особенно. Обычно всё проще и скучнее, всякие бытовые случаи. Но иногда бывает и так. Если вызов от Логова, то это всегда горячо. Ну а группа пять-три стабильно влипает. У нас тут их уже все знают. Смуглянка и Ушастик. Даже ставки по приколу делаем. Если вызов от Логова, то три против одного, что группа пять-три отличилась. Чаще они что-нибудь творят с окружающими, ну а пару раз в год их самих подлатать приходится.

Сэхун кивнул и забрал у Кона полотенце, чтобы руки вытереть после возни с железкой.

― Погоди, я тебе сейчас полью... Это мне можно просто полотенцем, я ж просто фургон вожу, а тебе так нельзя. Форму вон там взять можно, в хвосте. Там разные размеры, есть из чего выбирать. Но ты не печалься, у нас тут сложно, конечно, зато интересно. Столько забавных случаев бывает. Шикарный опыт. Да и с Тэгуном вам повезло. Рука у него тяжёлая, но дело он знает. Смотри-ка... ― Кон развернул к ним монитор на подставке. ― Уже транслируют процесс по делу Ким-Лу.

 

 

Хань отрешённо смотрел на собственные ладони, сцепленные в замок, и старался не слушать тихий гомон в зале, не замечать камеры и фотовспышки. Перед ним в столешнице красовался монитор, где дублировались вопросы обвинителя и защитника, как будто он не мог их понять с первого раза.

Хань знал, что Чонин сидит в левом ряду у низкого ограждения, но не находил в себе сил посмотреть в ту сторону. Всё это, так или иначе, он делал именно для Чонина, но разбирать каждый свой поступок на составляющие по воле окружающих и на глазах у Чонина... Это было невыносимо.

― Факт кражи генома неоспорим, господин Лу. Вы по-прежнему признаёте, что украли его из закрытого хранилища в Академии Кунсана? ― невозмутимо вопросил обвинитель. До Кёнсу. Человек, под взглядом которого Хань чувствовал себя голым и беспомощным.

― Да, признаю, ― тихо ответил Хань и вздрогнул, потому что его голос прозвучал куда громче из-за датчиков-усилителей.

― Что заставило вас пойти на кражу? ― вмешался защитник.

― Мне нужен был определённый геном, довольно близкий к пресловутому "идеальному".

― Но вы знали, что идеального генома не существует?

― Разумеется. Потому мне и не требовался идеальный. Если бы в базе нашёлся подходящий мне геном в открытом доступе, я взял бы его, но такого генома не было. Я нашёл всего один, который отвечал требованиям эксперимента, и этот геном находился в запрещённой базе. Мне пришлось его украсть.

― Вы знали, кому принадлежал геном?

― Вы уже спрашивали меня об этом. Нет, я не знал, чей это геном. Всё, что мне было известно о владельце генома, так это его статус.

― Условно мёртв, не так ли? ― безжалостно давил на него До Кёнсу.

― Да.

― Несмотря на это, вы всё равно решили клонировать...

― Синтезировать! ― Хань не выдержал и вспылил. ― Синтезировать! Это не клонирование. Я ведь уже объяснял, что клонирование ― это просто копирование. При клонировании вы создаёте копию, полностью самостоятельную, которая жёстко привязана к исходному человеку биологически и физиологически, но по факту это уже совершенно другая личность. Эта личность зависима от оригинала по всем био― и физиопараметрам, в чём и заключается ущербность клонирования. Психологически копия может как повторять оригинал, так и отличаться. При синтезировании вы заново воссоздаёте оригинал. Тот же. Абсолютно. Вы... воскрешаете.

― Господин Лу, ― До Кёнсу мрачно уставился на него, ― объясните мне, как вы собирались воскрешать ещё живого человека? Как это вообще возможно?

― Но я же не знал, что Чонин жив! И это невозможно, потому у меня и не получилось! Доподлинно известно ― и это подтвердит вам любой специалист ― человеческий геном до сих пор не расшифрован полностью. И я уверен ― теперь уверен ― часть генома содержит в себе информацию о личности. Поскольку Чонин был жив и находился в криокамере, Кай не мог существовать. Из-за этой информации и связи между ними. Я нарушил равновесие тем, что попытался... попытался привести в этот мир одного человека, но сразу дважды. Так не может быть, понимаете? Но если бы Чонин был мёртв, у меня бы получилось воссоздать его заново. Воскресить. Или если бы у меня был не просто геном ― часть генетического материала, а сам Чонин в том состоянии, в котором он был в криокамере, я бы тоже смог. Всё бы получилось.

― Насколько я помню, это только ваши теоретические выкладки. На практике ваше нынешнее заявление ничем не подтверждено. Только тем фактом, что ваш... как вы его называете, синтезированный человек по имени Кай умирал. И этот факт подтвержден показаниями доктора Ким Чунмёна и всех специалистов, которые работали с Каем и принимали участие в комплексной операции.

― Но ведь комплексная операция прошла успешно! Разве это было бы возможно, если бы речь шла о клоне? Скажите мне! ― потребовал с отчаянием Хань и всё-таки поискал взглядом Чонина. Чонин сидел в неизменном чёрном комбинезоне и не смотрел на него. Только пальцы на подлокотниках побелели от напряжения. Хань перевёл умоляющий взгляд на Чунмёна. ― Прошу вас, выслушайте доктора Ким Чунмёна по этому вопросу. Хотя бы просто для того, чтобы меня не обвиняли в том, чего я не делал. Я отказываюсь признавать свой эксперимент клонированием и использовать этот термин. Я настаиваю на этом. Потому что я никогда ― слышите? ― никогда не занимался клонированием. Хотя бы этот вопрос мы можем прояснить? Я понимаю, что термин "синтезированный человек" очень для вас неудобен, поскольку не предусмотрен законодательством. Тем не менее, речь именно о нём, а не о термине "клонированный человек". Пока мы не проясним этот момент, я отказываюсь отвечать на иные вопросы. Потому что это просто бессмысленно.

― Господин Ким Чунмён, вы расположены удовлетворить просьбу обвиняемого господина Лу и ответить на вопрос, почему в случае клонирования Ким Чонина комплексная операция не могла быть успешной?

― Да, я могу это сделать, ― тихо отозвался Чунмён и поднялся с места, чтобы пройти к столу и сесть рядом с Ханем на место свидетеля. ― Постараюсь не углубляться в научные дебри. Дело в том, о чём господин Лу уже упоминал. При клонировании связи копии и оригинала на биологическом и физиологическом уровне чрезвычайно сильны. Проще говоря, если бы господин Лу попытался клонировать Ким Чонина, то копию постигла бы та же участь. Атрофировались бы мышцы с той стороны тела, что и у оригинала. Организм следовал бы заложенной в геноме программе и считал бы, что у него те же раны и повреждения, что у оригинала, даже если таковых на самом деле не было. Однако у Кая наблюдалась иная картина. Физиологическая память генома тоже работала, но в зеркальном отражении, что при клонировании попросту невозможно. Не говоря уж о том, что любой клон не пригоден для донорства в силу слабых внутренних связей. Мы до сих пор не знаем, с чем это связано, но клонированные органы и клонированные люди живут гораздо меньше. Например, ещё сто лет назад были попытки клонирования органов для замены повреждённых. Думаю, все в курсе, что теория не выдержала проверки практикой. То есть, в принципе это было возможно, но требовалось постоянно выращивать новые органы и менять их. Напомню случай Бакстера, когда пациенту заменили сердце на клонированное и здоровое, но оно быстро старилось. Настолько быстро, что его пришлось опять менять через два года. Потом операция повторялась каждый год. В итоге Бакстеру меняли сердце двадцать шесть раз, после чего двадцать седьмую замену он уже не смог бы вынести ― саму операцию. И после последней замены он прожил три года ― это оказалось пределом для клонированного сердца. В случае Ким Чонина после комплексной операции ― если бы Кай был клоном ― он прожил бы максимум два года. Но Ким Чонин жив до сих пор и прекрасно себя чувствует, что целиком и полностью опровергает версию с клонированием. Для клонированного организма подобное попросту невозможно.

― Таким образом, вы тоже опровергаете факт клонирования Ким Чонина господином Лу?

― Да, опровергаю. Человек по имени Кай определённо не был клоном.

― Чудесно. В таком случае, господин Лу, это выглядит как эксперимент по синтезированию, раз вы так это называете. Однако... господин Ким Чунмён, что вы можете сказать о Кае?

― Простите?

― Насколько этот человек был человеком, если так можно выразиться? Обладал ли он определённым характером? Был ли достаточно самостоятельным? Полноценной личностью, если угодно.

― Конечно, ― беспомощно развёл руками Чунмён. ― Он вполне осознавал свои поступки и своё состояние. Обычный человек, как и любой из нас. Разве что, нарушения памяти... но при этом он всё равно...

― Благодарю вас. Достаточно, ― остановил его До Кёнсу и снова прожёг Ханя пытливым взглядом. ― Господин Лу, вы тоже это признаёте?

― Разумеется.

― Отлично. То есть, ваша теория синтезирования способна дать цельную личность, которая после куда-то исчезла в результате операции. Проще говоря, вы готовы синтезировать кого угодно в качестве... донора для подобных операций? И это выглядит как убийство с целью...

― Нет, погодите! ― Хань даже поднялся из-за стола, возмущённый таким предположением. ― Четыре года назад в Кунсане я занимался экспериментом по внесению минимальных изменений в геном для борьбы с неизлечимыми или тяжёлыми болезнями. И синтезирование происходило на тех же основаниях. Я внёс минимальные изменения в геном Ким Чонина тоже. И я не знал, что он жив. Но у меня и в мыслях не было ставить синтезирование на поток для того, чтобы... Я о таком даже не думал!

― А сейчас думаете?

― Вы что! Да и зачем? Я ведь уже говорил вам, что при наличии исходного генетического материала в максимальном количестве проводить весь процесс не требуется. Если бы я знал, что Ким Чонин в криокамере, мне не потребовался бы геном и вся трудоёмкая процедура синтезирования. Достаточно было бы самого Ким Чонина и частичного синтезирования. Я понимаю, вы сейчас снова мне скажете, что это лишь мои теоретические выкладки, но я занимался этим и уверен, что смог бы это сделать.

― Но у вас Ким Чонина не было, только геном. И это не помешало вам создать Кая. Операция под руководством доктора Ким Чунмёна состоялась. И мне ― да и всем присутствующим ― очень интересно, что сталось с Каем? Является ли это убийством?

― Господин До, Кай умирал, ― подсказал обвинителю Чунмён. ― Об убийстве речь в любом случае не может идти. Без этой операции...

― Господин Ким, вы сами только что подтвердили, что синтезированный человек был полноценной личностью и идентичен любому настоящему человеку, а не куклой или копией. Разумеется, любой человек вправе изъявить желание стать донором и даже умереть для этого. Но подобное дело рассматривается впервые. С этической стороны насколько правомерно воскрешать ещё живых людей с целью принесения их в жертву ради спасения оригинала?

После вопроса До Кёнсу в зале воцарилась гробовая тишина.

До Кёнсу неспешно записал что-то в своём журнале и вновь посмотрел на Ханя, перевёл взгляд затем на Чунмёна.

― Я изучил предоставленные вами материалы по комплексным операциям. Согласно им после подобных операций наблюдалось смешение личностей донора и пациента. Господин Ким, что вы можете сказать в данном ключе о Ким Чонине?

Хань стиснул кулаки и закусил губу до боли, потому что именно этих вопросов и опасался. Потому что Чонин ни черта не говорил и говорить не собирался, а его данные выходили за все разумные рамки. И потому что один процент. И Хань понимал, почему Чонин отказывался говорить. Если он сам скажет, что пока был в криокамере, переживал одновременно всё то, что происходило с Каем, что чувствовал, как Кай умирал... Ханя наверняка осудят после такого. И у Ханя не останется ни единого шанса на медицинскую карьеру. Ему навсегда запретят заниматься медициной и отправят за решётку наверняка. Заслуженно. Потому молчание Чонина Хань не мог воспринимать иначе, чем бремя. Чонин защищал его даже сейчас и лишал обвинение главного козыря. Проявлял беспримерное великодушие и... прощение? Хань не знал, смог бы он простить Чонина, если бы ситуация была обратной, и это Чонин синтезировал его, заставив пережить всё это. Но Чонин...

― Если судить по словам всех родственников, друзей, знакомых и сослуживцев, то никаких отклонений у Ким Чонина не наблюдается. Его показатели, безусловно, отличаются от прежних, однако он по результатам наблюдений и проверок остаётся прежним. Пожалуй, к существенным изменениям можно отнести улучшенную способность к обучению и несколько форсированную регенерацию. Однако и эти особенности минимальны и не слишком-то бросаются в глаза. Возможно, есть лёгкие сдвиги во вкусах и привычках, но и они минимальны. ― Чунмён на миг задумался и пожал плечами. ― Сходство Кая и Ким Чонина лично для меня было очевидным. И если полагаться на теоретические выкладки господина Лу, то изменений и личностного конфликта и не должно быть, потому что Кай был воскрешённым Ким Чонином. Абсолютно идентичной личностью даже по психопараметрам. Я бы даже сказал, что Кай и был Ким Чонином, пока Ким Чонин был условно мёртв и находился в криокамере, а в результате операции тело осталось одно, как и личность. Если вы понимаете, что я хочу сказать.

― В некотором смысле... Однако вы сами сказали, что показатели сейчас отличаются. Насколько сильно? И достаточно ли для того, чтобы проследить определённые мутационные процессы в силу изменения, внесённого в геном господином Лу?

― Не понимаю, если честно, ― признался Чунмён и посмотрел на Ханя с немым вопросом в глазах. ― Я ведь уже сказал, что никаких глобальных перемен отметить нам не удалось. Ким Чонин вполне здоров, чувствует себя хорошо. В течение четырёх лет он проходил наблюдение в клинике согласно инструкции. Те изменения, которые удалось отметить, невелики и не представляют никакой угрозы, да и опасений никаких не вызывают. Что ещё?

― А вы что скажете, господин Лу? Вы сами проектировали геном для синтезирования, насколько мне известно. С помощью господина Бёна. Господин Бён Бэкхён, прошу вас.

Из полумрака зала вышел Бэкхён, смерил Ханя мрачным взглядом и опустился на стул за соседним столом.

― Господин Лу, так что вы скажете? Мы сначала готовы выслушать вас, а после обратиться за разъяснениями к господину Бёну.

Разумно, но уверенность Ханя почти вся улетучилась. Достаточно оказалось просто посмотреть на Бэкхёна, чтобы вспомнить тот день, когда Бэкхён швырнул ему в лицо обвинения в смерти Кая, назвал убийцей и разорвал все отношения. Каждый раз Хань вспоминал его слова, едва видел его. И Хань всё понимал. В самом деле понимал, что Бэкхён винит себя так же сильно, как и его. Это с них всё начиналось ― с них обоих, потому что они оба проектировали геном. Хань задавал условия и параметры, а Бэкхён собственными руками моделировал. Без Бэкхёна у Ханя ничего бы не получилось.

― Ну... поскольку геном уже был отличный, нам требовалось просто улучшить его на один процент. Наверное, достаточно было внести любое минимальное изменение, но поскольку я счёл разумным стереть воспоминания, выбор остановил на способности к обучению. Гарантий, что при стёртой памяти человек сохранит базовые познания, никаких не было, а возраст мы не знали... Вот так получилось. Никаких иных изменений не вносили.

― Ясно. Мы ещё к этому вернёмся. Господин Бён, от вас хотелось бы услышать более конкретно, что именно вы проделали с геномом.

― Я очистил сектор, отвечающий за память, и провёл дополнительные связи, отвечающие за улучшение способности к обучению. Это всё. В остальном я проследил за тем, чтобы геном оставался оригинальным. Поскольку данных об оригинале не было, расчёты были предельно точными и проверялись несколько раз. Вмешательство ровно на один процент.

― Вы готовы повторить эти расчёты?

― Для демонстрации? Или для повторения эксперимента?

― Если вас попросят повторить этот эксперимент...

― Нет. Я и так уже бесконечно рад, что эксперимент в итоге привёл к спасению человеческой жизни. Этого достаточно.

― Что вы можете сказать о теоретических выкладках вашего коллеги?

― Боюсь, что ничего. В силу того, что мы занимаемся совершенно разными вопросами. Моя специализация гораздо более узкая. Рассуждать о теоретических выкладках господина Лу не в моей компетенции, ― решительно отрезал Бэкхён.

Такая малость, но Хань испытал прилив чувства признательности. Бэкхён и его принципы оставались неизменными. Но вряд ли Бэкхён горел желанием услышать его благодарность.

― На сегодня всё, ― подвёл итог До Кёнсу. ― Комиссии требуется изучить сегодняшние показания. О времени следующего заседания будет сообщено дополнительно.

Персональный ад Ханя не желал заканчиваться в один день. Он плохо помнил, как пробирался к выходу и толкался в холле, стараясь избежать внимания прессы. Снаружи было и того хуже, потому что у крыльца собрались представители разных фондов и обществ, некоторые размахивали плакатами и баннерами с требованиями отстранить от должности отца Чонина, хотя он тут явно был не при делах. А потом Хань столкнулся с самим Чонином и застыл на месте. Было невыносимо трудно смотреть ему в глаза, но отвести взгляд и вовсе казалось невозможным.

После...

― Клон! Чёртов мутант!

Хань успел оттолкнуть Чонина, а затем тяжело осел на ступеньки и помотал головой. По лбу потекло что-то вязкое и горячее, всё перед глазами поплыло и смешалось. Горячая ладонь коснулась его скулы, потом его подхватили сильными руками и потянули в сторону колонн. На ступенях что-то кричали под завывание сирен.

― Чонин...

Хань из последних сил вцепился пальцами в чёрную ткань и постарался удержаться на ногах.

― Чем это его? Камнем, что ли? ― Ворчливый голос Бэкхёна над ухом придал сил. Тонкие пальцы умело ощупали голову Ханя, оттянули веки. ― Жить будет. Холодный компрессик и немножко полежать, будет как новенький. Давай помогу до машины дотащить. Только дорогу показывай, я тут плохо ориентируюсь...

Хань с радостью услышал бы ещё и голос Чонина, но Чонин не говорил. Оставалось лишь цепляться за его комбинезон и ощущать прикосновения горячих рук.

― Надеюсь, в следующий раз они или ограждение поставят, или посты выставят. Кошмар какой-то. Понабежали, черти б их... Думаешь, возле школы не караулят? Хотя да, если и караулили, то после этого меры точно примут. Как раз всех разгонят, когда доберётесь. А что, Хань у тебя живёт, что ли? Спятить можно...

Ханя запихнули в салон, где он удачно забылся. Оклемался уже на знакомом диване с пакетом льда на голове. Рядом сидела Солли и смотрела на него выразительными глазами. Едва он шевельнулся и попытался приподняться, Солли надавила ему ладошкой на грудь и заставила плюхнуться обратно. Жестами потребовала, чтобы он не рыпался и лежал тихо.

― Чонин...

Солли объяснила, что Чонин в школе, совсем рядом, но у него занятия, как закончит, так вернётся.

Хань честно попытался дождаться Чонина, но не смог ― уснул под присмотром Солли.

 

 

 

 

 

◄ 15 ►

 

Хань зажмурился от слабого света ночника, покопошился под одеялом и тихо зашипел. Ощупал недавно пострадавшую голову, нашёл прилепленный пластырь и всё же из-под одеяла вылез. Оглядевшись, прикинул, что ночь в разгаре. Поразмыслив немного, чтобы разогнать заспанные мозги, сполз с дивана и побрёл к кухне — утолить жажду. Покончив с этим, отправился на поиски Солли и Чонина.

Сначала он решил убедиться, что Чонин вернулся и спит, но в спальне горел ночник, а кровать была пуста. Хань отметил под дверью комнаты Солли полоску слабого света и сунулся туда.

На полу валялись детали конструктора, а на свободном месте устроился Чонин. Лежал на спине, прижав к себе Солли и подложив одну руку под голову. Солли вместо подушки предпочла плечо Чонина и крепко держалась за его шею.

Словно почувствовав взгляд Ханя, Чонин сонно завозился, повернулся на бок и притянул Солли к себе ближе. Она уткнулась лбом ему в грудь, ногой сдвинула не до конца собранную конструкцию и смяла пальчиками мягкую ткань футболки Чонина на плече.

Хань неуверенно притворил дверь, подкрался к ним и уселся на полу, разглядывая обоих с искренним любопытством. Чонин тихо вздохнул, коснулся рукой спутанных тёмных волос Солли, пропуская тяжёлые пряди меж пальцами, погладил и прижал Солли к себе ещё крепче.

Хань растянулся на ковре, упёрся локтями и опустил подбородок на сцепленные в замок ладони. Продолжал смотреть на спящих Чонина и Солли и подмечать схожие детали. Тем более, Солли спала почти так же, как четыре года назад Кай, когда втихаря забирался в кровать Ханя.

Хань сам не заметил, когда и как подобрался поближе. Обратил на это внимание, потому что вдруг вытянул руку и кончиком пальца невесомо провёл по лицу Чонина. Прикоснулся к влажным ресницам и погладил висок. Чонин вздохнул и прижался подбородком к макушке Солли, но не проснулся.

Хань осмелел и придвинулся ещё ближе. Так близко, что от Чонина его отделяла теперь только Солли. Лежал на боку, опираясь на локоть, и смотрел. Смотрел и вспоминал слова Чонина. Что, если Чонин был прав? У него теперь собственная жизнь, которая начиналась без Ханя. Семья, работа, друзья и маленькая дочь. Наверное, Чжису смотрелась бы уместнее рядом с Чонином и его Солли. Хотя и Чунмён тоже прав — Солли никто не нужен, кроме Чонина. Эти двое нуждались только друг в друге.

Хань помнил, что Солли изначально рассматривалась всеми как замена Чонина, если бы Чонин так и остался в криокамере на максимальный срок, а после умер бы уже по-настоящему. Но Чонин не остался в криокамере. Он и Солли почти одновременно вернулись к родным. Кто знает, как воспринимали бы Солли остальные, если бы не Чонин. Хань не взялся бы судить о таком неконкретном понятии, как сила любви, но даже ему казалось, что родные откровеннее волнуются о Чонине, о Солли они волновались куда меньше. О Солли в большей степени всегда волновался только Чонин, и его чувства к ней были искренними и неоспоримыми. Он в самом деле считал её своей дочерью, хотя ровным счётом ничего не сделал для того, чтобы Солли появилась на свет.

С другой стороны, Солли была в большей степени дочерью Чонина, чем если бы появилась на свет естественным путём. Геном Солли не представлял собой сплав из родительских и не был игрой случая и природы. Геном Солли был геномом Чонина, где просто поменяли одну хромосому, чтобы родилась девочка, а не мальчик. Искусственное зачатие, но геном всё тот же.

И это получилось.

Хань улёгся на ковре, погладил Солли по плечу и накрыл ладонью руку Чонина, которой тот удерживал и прижимал к себе Солли.

Часть генома до сих пор не расшифрована, Хань сам говорил об этом. И сейчас он лениво размышлял, какие изменения могла повлечь замена одной хромосомы. Один геном — два человека. Чонин и Кай — ни черта не вышло. Чонин и Солли — получилось. Не без косяков, но всё же. Но Чонин и Солли — это не воскрешение. Никто об этом и не думал.

Хань лениво ударил себя ладонью по щеке, когда обнаружил, что думает о воссоздании Кая. Не в прошлом, а в будущем. Тоже не вариант. Он не хотел портить Чонину жизнь, но и просто исчезнуть не мог. Создать себе личного Кая ещё раз... Заманчиво. Но Хань не мог предположить, как это отразится на Чонине. А ведь как-то отразится непременно, если в первый раз отразилось тоже. И это воистину эгоистично.

Он знал, что никогда не сделает ничего подобного, но не мог запретить себе думать об этом. Ведь Кай всё-таки был его творением, как ни крути. Кай существовал на самом деле. Настолько реально существовал, что за четыре года Хань не раз просыпался с ощущением, что Кай снова забрался к нему в кровать, прижался к спине и согрел своим теплом.

До сих пор Ханю не слишком-то хотелось признавать, что ему этого не хватало. Что он скучал. И Хань не знал, кого стоило винить за то, что он смог оценить всё только тогда, когда потерял.

Помнится, в те безумные дни, когда они искали Кая, он возвращался измотанный домой и застывал на пороге, понимая, что Кая в квартире нет и уже не будет. Что никто больше не скажет, как сильно его любит. Что никто ночью не заберётся к нему под одеяло и не разбудит утром неудержимым желанием. Никто не спросит о разных мелочах, не тронет губы поцелуем, принимая его таким, какой он есть, не будет рыться в его одежде в поисках чего-нибудь более или менее подходящего.

Тех дней, что они провели вместе, всегда не хватало. Слишком мало, слишком сумбурно. Но Хань так и не смог забыть их. Отсчёт от биокамеры в лаборатории до одиночества. Включая искусственное дыхание и задыхающегося у него на руках Кая.

Хань прикоснулся рукой к щеке Чонина и медленно погладил большим пальцем по твёрдой скуле. Сразу Кай и не Кай, а тот, с кого всё началось. И Хань не мог никак понять: любит ли он в Чонине Кая, любит ли самого Чонина, любит ли сразу обоих? Его Кай был Чонином на самом деле, Чонином без воспоминаний. Тем самым Чонином, которому пришлось из-за Ханя страдать больше, чем следовало бы. Тем Чонином, что согласился бы остаться с Ханем до самой смерти, если бы Хань любил его.

— Но если бы я тогда признался, что люблю тебя... вы оба погибли бы, — прикрыв глаза, прошептал Хань. — Эта любовь убила бы тебя. Поэтому я рад, что тогда не смог сказать тебе, что люблю. Но сейчас ты говоришь, что любви недостаточно. Чего же ты хочешь? Я не понимаю...

Хань невесомо гладил большим пальцем Чонина по скуле и разглядывал каждую чёрточку, пока мог видеть. Пока резкие черты не стали расплываться перед глазами. Пока он не уснул вместе с Чонином и Солли на ковре, что казался в тысячу раз мягче и теплее настоящей кровати.

 

  
Хань заехал домой всего на полчаса, чтобы переодеться и прихватить необходимые вещи. Он твёрдо решил остаться в школе — до конца разбирательства. Чем бы всё ни закончилось, он хотел побыть вместе с Чонином и Солли. Ведь, возможно, после он попадёт за решётку на долгие годы или будет депортирован в Китай без права ступать на корейскую землю до конца жизни.

Хань успел собрать сумку и взялся за дверную ручку, когда явились внезапные гости.

— Бледноват, да? — пихнув локтём в бок Минсока, поинтересовался Чондэ. Минсок промолчал так же, как и Бэкхён, старательно делавший вид, что он не с ними и вообще — просто шёл мимо.

— Хён, давно не виделись! — внезапно накинулся на ошарашенного Ханя Чондэ и принялся сжимать в объятиях и трясти, словно тряпичную куклу. — Как сам? Как карьера? Хотя глупый вопрос, конечно. Хён, ты полон задора или уже и лапки опустил?

— Всё хорошо, — полузадушенно пробормотал Хань. Он видел ребят исключительно мельком и в зале, и как-то вовсе не рассчитывал на их визит. Отчасти из-за этой самой внезапности он даже не сопротивлялся, пока его волокли в забегаловку рядом с домом. Уныло осмотрел бутылку с пивом и перевёл взгляд на друзей.

Бэкхён постарался сесть подальше от него. Минсок задумчиво смотрел на Ханя, но пока и слова не сказал. Чондэ бурно фонтанировал — действительно радовался встрече и старался спасти положение, сглаживая возникшую неловкость задорной болтовнёй. Но в итоге не выдержал даже он.

— Может, вы всё-таки поговорите начистоту? Ты и Бэкхён. Потому что это невыносимо. — Чондэ утянул за собой Минсока к барной стойке, оставив Ханя и Бэкхёна за столом одних.

— Не имею ни малейшего желания говорить с тобой, — буркнул Бэкхён и отвернулся.

— Не так давно говорил. Если ещё поговоришь, от тебя не убудет.

— О чём? О чём мне с тобой говорить? — Бэкхён сердито посмотрел на него и демонстративно фыркнул с пренебрежением.

— Хотя бы о том, что не отпусти мы тогда Кая, погибли бы оба. Я много думал об этом. Мне не хочется это признавать, но сложись всё иначе, Чонин погиб бы. И ты это знаешь. Может, я ошибаюсь. Может, я не должен был ничего делать, но всё в итоге привело к тому, что жизнь Чонина была спасена. Нет, погоди! — Хань выставил перед собой ладонь, чтобы пресечь возмущение Бэкхёна. — Я не ищу оправданий всему, что сделал. Вовсе нет. Я далёк от этого. Если бы я искал оправдания, не рассказал бы всю правду и не начал бы этот дурацкий процесс. Но признай, Бэкхён, если бы не Кай, Чонин погиб бы года через четыре. Нельзя вечно ждать удачи в криокамере. Но Кай был и он ушёл от нас, вернулся туда, куда его звали. И вернулся вовремя, чтобы спасти и Чонина, и себя. Если бы я сказал, что люблю его, он остался бы до конца со мной. И умер бы. Дважды. Теперь скажи, что это не так.

— Если бы он остался, и мы знали, что с ним, мы могли бы что-то придумать.

— Что? Что бы мы могли придумать, Бэкхён? Ничего. У нас не было Чонина, и мы ни черта не знали. Он умер бы у нас на руках, и мы были бы бессильны. Ты знаешь это не хуже меня. Дело в другом. В том, в чём ты меня все эти годы обвинял. В убийстве. Но если бы он остался... вот тогда твои слова были бы правдой. Но он не остался. Поэтому... — Хань умолк, поставил локти на стол и закрыл лицо ладонями. — Знал бы ты, как отчаянно я пытался забыть те твои слова. И не мог. Я ведь тоже думал, что... что убил его.

— А сейчас? Сейчас ты его не убиваешь? Он любил тебя, хён.

— А что сейчас? Что я могу? Что ты от меня хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы я полюбил его? Но я его люблю. Всегда любил, если уж на то пошло. Толку вот только никакого!

— Всегда любил? Издеваешься?

— Если бы. Думаешь, так легко разобраться в чувствах? Бэкхён, жизнь редко похожа на сказку. Иногда нужно всё потерять, чтобы понять, что ты чувствуешь. Особенно когда речь идёт о двух парнях. Это всё... сложнее, чем кажется. Довольно странно осознавать себя объектом любви другого парня и верить, что он не считает тебя...

— Женщиной?

— Хотя бы. Но я не об этом. С этим тоже не так просто разобраться, но не это главное. Иногда трудно понять, что пробуждает жажду обладания. Или... наоборот.

— И чего же ты хочешь? Сейчас. От Чонина.

— Я... — Хань помедлил, но всё же договорил: — Я хочу, чтобы он желал меня так же сильно, как Кай. Хочу быть для него особенным. Единственным. Уникальным. Хочу сводить его с ума и заставлять забывать обо всём. Хочу, чтобы он снова любил меня, как тогда... Чтобы я снова мог...

— Почувствовать себя богом? — Бэкхён слабо улыбнулся. — Тебе говорили, что умение делиться с ближними — добродетель?

— К чёрту все добродетели. Мне невыносима сама мысль, что официально он всё ещё обручён с этой выдрой.

— Но это его жизнь, хён. — Бэкхён откинулся на спинку стула и устало прикрыл глаза. — Это — его жизнь. Почему тебе непременно нужно рушить всё? Это — твоя любовь? А Чонина ты спросил, хочет ли он такой твоей любви? Почему он мирился с твоими заскоками четыре года назад, а ты не можешь сделать для него то же самое? Тебе так сильно хочется вычеркнуть из его жизни всё, что тебя не устраивает? Может, ты и Солли хочешь у него отобрать? Просто потому, что он её любит? Хён, в твоих чувствах сам чёрт ногу сломит. Но ты просто подумай о том, что он всё равно тебя любит. И так, как он любит тебя, он не любит больше никого. Неужели тебе этого мало? Ты и так для него особенный и уникальный. И ни к кому другому он не испытывает того, что испытывает к тебе. Создаёшь проблемы на пустом месте, вместо того, чтобы просто любить так, как умеешь.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, — убито подытожил Хань. — Когда-то он просил меня полюбить его, хотя бы на время. А я тогда... Но я же не знал, что это почти что последняя воля. Но теперь... теперь он думает, что я просто притворяюсь.

— Он сам тебе так сказал? Сказал, что ты притворяешься?

— Нет, — убито признался Хань. — Он сказал, что только любви недостаточно. Ну и... что я эгоист.

— Поэтому ты пошёл и громко признался в том, что сделал, — подытожил Бэкхён. — Ты ничуть не изменился, знаешь? Как был придурком, так и остался. А если подумать головой, а не обделённой вниманием задницей? Или ты полагаешь, что Чонин так и не понял, почему до сих пор жив и не в криокамере? Это с его-то мозгами, которыми он шарит в генетике не хуже нас с тобой? Ты, правда, думаешь, что он ничего не понимает? Ты, правда, думаешь, что он тебя винит за создание Кая? Ты, правда, думаешь, что он тебя перестал вдруг любить? Хён, ты круглый идиот просто. И ты просто неверно повёл себя с ним. Когда же до тебя дойдёт, что он не видит в тебе врача и учёного? И он не хочет быть для тебя проектом или пациентом. Он тебя хочет и видит в тебе любимого человека — никого больше. И ждёт от тебя того же. Он не хочет, чтобы ты копался в нём и разбирался с его природой, он хочет быть просто человеком, которого ты любишь. Несмотря ни на что. Вопреки всему. Просто любимым человеком. Это же так просто, что проще уже некуда. Всё, что он помнит о тебе, всегда было неразрывно связано с проектом. Вспомни сам, сколько времени мы все проводили в лаборатории. Неужели ты считаешь его глупцом, который этого не понимал? А потом, когда вы вновь встретились... Скажи, сколько раз Чонин приходил к тебе на сеансы? Сколько раз он видел перед собой врача, а не человека, который любит? Наверное, я могу понять, что в работе ты черпал силы и находил спасение от собственных чувств. Но Чонину никогда не хватит такого объяснения. Никогда, понимаешь? Он способен любить в тебе всё, только не такое вот отношение. Потому что он знает тебя, как никто.

— И как я должен забыть о том, что сделал? Забыть, что я в ответе за всё, что с ним случилось? Забыть обо всех его особенностях, которые появились из-за меня?

— Это знаешь только ты. Больше никто. Это ты пытался вылепить из него своё личное совершенство. Наслаждайся результатом. И хватит выкручивать мне мозги вашими заскоками. Это ваши отношения, вот сами и разбирайтесь. Что я об этом думаю, ты уже услышал. Хочешь, чтобы я извинился? Прости, не стану. Я всё равно считаю, что ты ошибался. Ты не убийца, хорошо. Но ты мог им стать. Если бы Кай не поступил так, как считал нужным, всё пошло бы прахом. И отчасти он сам себя спас, а не ты. Не хочу об этом думать. Да и неважно это теперь. Я всё ещё твой друг и виноват во всём не меньше, но я бессилен в остальном. Сделать его счастливым не в моей власти, хён. Только в твоей. И ты пока с этим не справился. Считай, что я виню тебя в этом. И виню заслуженно, если ты в самом деле любишь его.

Они оба просто сидели и молчали, пока к столику не вернулись с бутылками пива Минсок и Чондэ.

— Мирный договор подписали? — поинтересовался Чондэ, плюхнувшись рядом с Ханем.

— Вроде того, — неохотно отозвался Бэкхён. — Минсок-хён, скажи что-нибудь для проформы, а то молчишь всё время.

— Мне нечего сказать, потому что я тоже чувствую себя виноватым, — коротко отчитался Минсок и сделал глоток прямо из бутылки.

— Наверное, ты прав, — согласился Хань, припомнив рассуждения Бэкхёна о враче и пациенте. В конце концов, о проекте Каю рассказал именно Минсок по собственной инициативе. Кай всё равно узнал бы правду, но... Бэкхён прав, это уже неважно.

 

  
Хань оставил сумку в гостиной у дивана и прошёлся по комнатам. Убедившись, что дома нет ни Чонина, ни Солли, он спустился в школу. Проверил главный вход — там было заперто. Медленно побрёл по коридору, настороженно прислушиваясь. Из дальнего зала доносились приглушённые звуки. Возня какая-то...

Хань приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в зал. Чонин осторожно придерживал Солли за плечи, пока она молотила кулачками по опущенной пониже "груше".

Остановив Солли, Чонин опустился перед ней на колено и быстро что-то объяснил с помощью жестов. Солли помахала рукой и снова взялась за "грушу". Пара ударов — и улыбка на губах Чонина. Он снова принялся терпеливо объяснять Солли жестами, что именно она делает не так. Поймал её за запястье, потянул вперёд, потом сместил пальцы на её ладонь и крепко сжал её кулачок. Солли сосредоточенно кивнула, размахнулась и ударила кулачком в подставленную Чонином ладонь. Чонин широко улыбнулся и помотал головой. Солли сердито насупилась, осмотрела свою ладошку и попыталась ещё раз. Чонин подхватил её на руки, подбросил вверх и поймал. Ему пришлось повторить это ещё пару раз, чтобы Солли тоже заулыбалась. Обхватив Чонина руками за шею, она тронула губами его щеку и чего-то потребовала жестами. Достаточно красноречиво, чтобы Хань вскоре сообразил, что Солли хочет есть.

Судя по лицу Солли, ответ Чонина её не порадовал. Через минуту оба возились на матах в шутливой пародии на драку. Чонин скрестил перед собой руки, признав себя побеждённым, поднялся на ноги и подхватил Солли. На пути к двери он наткнулся на позабытого Тэдди и сунул его Солли. И ничем не выразил удивления, заприметив торчавшего в дверях Ханя.

— Искал вас, чтобы узнать о пожеланиях к ужину, — брякнул первое, что пришло в голову Хань. В мыслях он всё ещё прокручивал всё, что увидел в зале. И думал, что Чонин вполне без него может обойтись. Если Хань исчезнет вдруг, у Чонина всё равно останется Солли. Быть может, все эти четыре года Чонин и жил только ради Солли.

Солли быстро показала Чонину на пальцах несколько жестов. Он отпустил её, позволив идти собственными ногами, залез в карман комбинезона и вытащил маленький блокнот и ручку. Хань через минуту полюбовался на заказ. Лапша и рыба.

— Ну ладно. Надеюсь, всё необходимое найдётся.

Пока он возился с ужином, Чонин и Солли собирали разбросанные по гостиной игрушки в большую коробку. Хань иногда выглядывал из кухни, чтобы понаблюдать за ними. Всё происходило в тишине, потому что Солли не говорила, а Чонин тоже пока не мог пользоваться голосом, но им определённо было весело. Быстрые обмены жестами, обстрелы мелкими мягкими игрушками, окопы из диванной спинки и подушек, перестрелки из водяных пистолетов... Хань обречённо качал головой, изнывая от желания громко вопросить у Чонина, какого чёрта тот делает, если Солли — девочка, а не мальчик. Хотя это не имело смысла, скорее всего, потому что Солли явно пребывала в полном восторге от происходящего. Пока Чонин не подхватил её одной рукой и не поволок в ванную. Тэдди остался на диване в гордом одиночестве — ему помывка не грозила.

Хань накрыл на стол в гостиной и сунулся в ванную, чтобы поторопить сладкую парочку. Дверь оказалась распахнута, внутри у ванны стоял на коленях Чонин и пытался смахнуть с носа оставленную там Солли белую пену. Солли беззвучно смеялась, а после рисовала Чонину пеной усы над верхней губой. Он слабо отбивался и честно пытался домыть Солли.

Хань прислонился плечом к косяку, наблюдая за их вознёй. Солли взглянула на него мельком, подхватила плавающий в воде ковшик и вывернула содержимое на Чонина. Тот смахнул с лица капли и отряхнул пострадавший воротник, после чего погрозил Солли пальцем.

Процедура вытирания Солли полотенцем и одевания тоже не обошлась без шалостей. Солли болтала ногами, не позволяя Чонину надеть ей носки, и намеренно расслабляла руки, чтобы не засовывать их в рукава. Чонин, правда, всё равно умудрился её одеть и выставить из ванной. Жестами показал Ханю, что присоединится к ним через пять минут, и закрыл дверь.

— Думаешь, за пять минут он успеет? — спросил Хань от нечего делать и придвинул к Солли тарелку. Она ожидаемо ему не ответила, потому что не услышала. Наверное, даже не заметила, что у неё что-то спросили. Хань ещё не обзавёлся привычкой становиться так, чтобы Солли видела его лицо и могла читать по губам всякий раз, как он решит поговорить с ней.

Солли деловито сдвинула рыбу и овощи на одну сторону тарелки, а лапшу — на другую, по центру налила острый соус. И тут система.

Хань отвлёкся от наблюдения за Солли, потому что обнаружил пропажу сумки. Он точно помнил, что оставил её у дивана, но теперь её на нужном месте не оказалось.

— Что за... Я же её тут оставил.

Перед носом у него возник блокнот.

"Сумка в гостевой комнате. Там лучше спать, чем в гостиной".

Чонин провёл его по коридору и толкнул тёмную дверь. Пока Хань глазел на кровать, шкаф и столик у окна, Чонин сосредоточенно писал что-то в блокноте.

"Комната небольшая, но тебе должно хватить, раз уж ты пока не намерен сваливать. Вещей тут особо и нет, потому что в этой комнате жили мы с Солли, пока делали ремонт. Потом тут никто не жил. Обновишь".

Хань потянулся было за ручкой, чтобы написать в ответ "спасибо", но спохватился и устало помотал головой.

— Спячу скоро. Спасибо. Хотя немного странно общаться с тобой с помощью переписки. Тебе ещё не разрешают говорить?

"До конца месяца — нет".

Хань поколебался немного, вернул Чонину блокнот и тихо спросил, тронув собственное горло:

— Болит?

Чонин немедленно помрачнел и резко черкнул в блокноте короткую строку.

"Я не твой пациент".

Хань сглотнул, уставившись на захлопнувшуюся за Чонином дверь.

— Но я просто спросил... без... Чёрт.

 

  
Ночь Хань провёл в кровати с комфортом, даже выспался отлично и проснулся сам без пяти шесть. Лениво приоткрыл глаз, отметил время на часах и снова смежил веки.

Фантомное ощущение, что он в кровати не один, его ничуть не удивило. Удивило то, что ощущение не рассеялось. Когда же Хань почувствовал за спиной лёгкое шевеление, подскочил на кровати, сел и уставился на ком из одеяла. Медленно потянул за край и даже моргнул, обнаружив свернувшегося клубком Чонина.

Хань помотал головой, чтобы избавиться от наваждения, но это в самом деле выглядело так, словно он вернулся на четыре года назад во времени, а Кай втихаря залез к нему в постель и уснул. Без одежды, к слову. Совсем.

Чонин сонно потёр глаза тыльной стороной ладони, вскинул голову и огляделся. Увидев Ханя, подскочил на кровати и кубарем скатился с неё. Хань кинулся следом, но запутался в одеяле и загремел на пол, долбанувшись коленом. Не удержался от слабого вскрика, потом сел на полу и с обидой уставился на пострадавшую конечность. Затаил дыхание, когда Чонин опустился на пол рядом и ощупал пальцами колено.

Сонный, лохматый и немного растерянный Чонин выглядел так, что у Ханя никак не получалось сделать нормальный вдох. Горячие пальцы на его колене ещё больше выбивали из колеи. Хотя самым поразительным по-прежнему оставалось то, что Чонин залез к нему в кровать и спал там. Как Кай.

Хань прикоснулся к пальцам Чонина на своём колене, удержал, другой рукой коснулся щеки, разглядывая лицо Чонина. Тот отвёл взгляд и хотел отодвинуться, но Хань поспешно прижался губами к его губам. Лёгкие, но частые поцелуи — один за другим. Без намёка на большее — только соприкосновения губ и дыхания.

— Не надо... Хань...

Едва слышный хриплый и непослушный голос, крепко сжатые запястья и такой грустный взгляд из-под длинной чёлки.

— Молчи, — попросил Хань, высвободив руки и обхватив Чонина за шею. — Тебе нельзя говорить.

Он заставил Чонина свалиться на него, прижать к полу. Снова принялся целовать — легко и ненавязчиво.

— Просто полежи со мной... так вот. Немного...

Хань дотянулся до края кровати и сдёрнул одеяло, набросил на них, словно хотел спрятать их обоих от всего мира. Под одеялом было темно и уютно, а их сбившееся дыхание звучало отчётливее — в перерывах между поцелуями. Потом Хань просто прижимал голову Чонина к груди и ласково гладил, запутываясь пальцами в волосах и разбирая тяжёлые пряди. Смешно, но он чувствовал себя в этот миг счастливым. Придавленный тяжестью Чонина, согретый прикосновениями ладоней, упивающийся собственными прикосновениями — счастливый. Нет, умирающий от счастья, потому что Чонин коснулся губами его груди раз, другой, провёл ладонью по бедру, медленно огладил и снова принялся целовать его грудь, находить губами выпуклые вершинки сосков и обводить языком. Недолго. Уткнувшись лбом Ханю в грудь, крепко обнял его — почти до боли крепко. Держал мёртвой хваткой и не двигался, только обжигал горячим дыханием кожу на груди.

Хань в свою очередь прижал его к себе, не намереваясь отпускать. Ни за что. И дрожал так, словно прямо сейчас их близость была полной и совершенной.

Хань не знал, что будет с их любовью потом, не представлял, что из этого вообще получится, зато он знал, что их любовь есть. Пополам с болью, но от этого Хань только сильнее не хотел отпускать её. Не хотел отпускать ни любовь, ни Чонина. Впрочем, для него "Чонин" стало синонимом "любовь", хотя он и не мог сказать, когда именно это произошло.

Было дело, Хань посмеивался над влюблёнными и раздражённо закрывал книги, когда читал о любви и о том, что якобы вся вселенная может заключаться в одном человеке. Зато теперь он знал, что понять это невозможно, пока не полюбишь сам.

 

 

 

 

 

◄ 16 ►

 

Фургоны встали полукругом, заблокировав центральный выезд из грузовой части порта.

Чонин сунул в чехол на лодыжке боевой нож и занялся сбором винтовки. Безупречные и плавные движения. Ни капли спешки, но винтовка стремительно обретала нужный вид.

— Ты оставил Солли с этим китайчонком? — не выдержал гнетущего молчания Чанёль и подал Чонину оптический прицел. Глухой щелчок ознаменовал окончание сборки. Чонин коротко кивнул, дотянулся до коробки со специальными патронами и сунул её в свободный карман, предварительно достав один заряд. Ещё три точных движения — и винтовка в работе.

— Уверен, что всё будет в порядке?

Чонин медленно повернулся, некоторое время просто смотрел будто бы сквозь Чанёля, потом снова коротко кивнул.

— Засада... Ты и так не особо треплешься, а сейчас и вовсе... как будто с трупом работаю. Ай! — Чанёль потёр ушиб на боку, куда Чонин шутливо ткнул его прикладом винтовки. — Ну, не с трупом, но всё равно — как в склепе. Ты хоть мычал бы для разнообразия.

Чонин взглядом послал его далеко и надолго и двинулся к воде. Винтовка на бетоне, бесшумный прыжок и ладони под ограждением. Чанёль, недовольно ворча на ходу, тоже спрыгнул на узкий карниз под ограждением. У самых ног плескались волны, добравшиеся до приливной отметки.

— Так, по оперативным данным грузовая яхта в ста метрах к западу и на расстоянии от крайней точки суши в порту... около двадцати. Стоит на якоре. Разгрузку завершили четыре часа назад. Три часа назад погрузили клетку с уссурийским тигром. Тигра доставили из Кунсана, где делали забор генетических материалов по программе восстановления вида. Яхта должна была отбыть на Хоккайдо час назад. Там планировали сделать снимки генома для полномасштабного анализа, после чего тигра планировалось вернуть на родину. Его ждут во Владивостоке. Из графика яхта уже выбилась, наши пытаются объяснить ситуацию русским. Нападение совершили на водных мотоциклах. — Чанёль поднёс к глазам коммуникатор, сверяя старые данные с только что поступившими. — Предположительно, на борту пятёрка террористов и экипаж. Требуют вертолёт с подвесом, чтобы забрать клетку с тигром. Судя по акценту, тайцы. Ещё требуют отстранить... твоего отца и свернуть все программы по восстановлению редких видов животных и проектированию искусственных островов. На кой чёрт? Если свернуть проектирование, это ударит по марикультуре. Все морские фермы накроются.

Чанёль попытался разобраться в быстрых жестах Чонина.

— Если морские фермы... накроются... это избавит от... препятствий военных... разработки по... подлодкам... фермы мешают... Правда, что ли? А острова? Тоже? Чёрт, чувствую себя идиотом, который сам с собой беседует. Ладно, куда дальше, господин капитан?

Чонин достал бинокль и осмотрел водную гладь, потом бинокль убрал и запрокинул голову.

— Что?

Чонин указал куда-то вверх.

— Куда?

Через полчаса Чанёль тихо ругался себе под нос и забирался вслед за Чонином на вышку с прожектором, высившуюся здорово в стороне от места активных действий.

— Что мы тут забыли? Ты спятил, да? Яхта во-о-он там, а мы тут. Хороши помощнички, нечего сказать.

Чонин и ухом не повёл, сделав вид, что не слышал ворчания вовсе. Добравшись до прожектора, вытянулся под ним и снова достал бинокль. Чанёль брякнулся рядом и тоже полюбовался в бинокль на чудную панораму. Они, как два конченых идиота, торчали на вышке, пока все нормальные люди занимали удобные позиции, а террористы на яхте ждали свой вертолёт.

— Ты хоть представляешь себе расстояние? Почти две тысячи метров. И ветер с моря приличный. Как ты отсюда стрелять собираешься? Что любопытнее, как ты собираешься отсюда куда-то там попасть, а? И темно уже. Может, пойдём поближе к народу?

— Каппа, на позиции? — зашумело на канале связи. Пришлось Чанёлю стиснуть зубы и ответить как полагается, назвав при этом координаты.

— Вы там направлением не ошиблись? Или просто заблудились? — язвительно уточнил майор Хан.

— Вы у меня спрашиваете? — огрызнулся Чанёль. — Я человек подневольный, что мне говорят, то и делаю. Капитан вот семафорит, что всё путём.

— Неужели? Один из заложников погиб двенадцать минут назад. Если не разобраться сейчас, могут и остальные пострадать. И у них там клетка, которая здорово перекрывает обзор. А в клетке — тигр, в которого нельзя стрелять. Напомните об этом капитану.

Чонин быстрыми жестами "сказал", что он не собирается стрелять в тигра.

— За тигра можете не волноваться — капитан в него в жизни не попадёт. Особенно с этой позиции, с которой он вообще никуда не попадёт, только в небо, а небу пофиг.

Чонин опять не отреагировал на подколку и удобно пристроил винтовку, подготовив её для стрельбы. Выждав несколько минут, вдруг перевернулся на спину и уставился в тёмное небо.

— Что теперь? — тоскливо вопросил Чанёль и попытался потормошить Чонина, но тот смахнул с плеча его руку, тронул пальцем висок и покрутил кистью в воздухе против часовой стрелки.

— И что тебе это напоминает? — пошевелив мозгами, уточнил Чанёль.

Чонин кончиками пальцев коснулся светлого пятна на собственной шее.

— Глупо. Среди террористов в последние годы всегда хватало тайцев. Если та строительная компания тайская, это вовсе не значит...

Чанёль умолк, уставившись на руки Чонина.

— Можешь помедленнее? Я ни черта не понимаю.

Чонин устало вздохнул, достал из кармана блокнот и ручку, перевернулся на живот и принялся быстро писать при свете прожектора.

"Подумай о том, что они открыли огонь, хотя это не в их правилах. Обычно у террористов есть конкретная цель, которая важна для них. В обычном случае они бы сбежали без драки, но тогда они отстреливались и долго не покидали позиции. Почему?"

— Ну ты спросил... Я, что, террорист по-твоему?

"Потому что у них запланировано несколько операций, скорее всего. И они что-то не хотели показывать. Пока шёл обстрел, они что-то унесли".

— Что именно? И с чего ты вообще это взял?

"А зачем ещё им требовалось отвлекать наше внимание? Тигр — просто предлог для создания напряжённой политической ситуации с русскими и японцами".

— А требование отставки твоего отца?

"Не знаю".

— И вообще, тогда стреляли в меня, а не в тебя.

"Ошибаешься. Стреляли в меня".

— Но ведь...

"Я попался на крючок. Стреляли в меня, Ёлли. Ты был наживкой. Глупо получилось".

— Хочешь сказать, мы поэтому торчим на этой грёбаной вышке? Потому что стрелять сюда они не сообразят, ведь позиция невыгодная?

"Не бывает невыгодных позиций. Надо просто уметь пользоваться тем, что есть".

Чонин невозмутимо склонился к винтовке, потом показал Чанёлю четыре пальца. Чанёль беззвучно выругался, потому что проигнорировать прямой приказ офицера не имел права. Он включил связь и неохотно доложил:

— Говорит каппа. Видим четыре цели и можем стрелять. Какие будут указания?

— Четыре? — возмутился майор Хан. — Все только по две видят. Где вы там вообще торчите?

— Под прожектором. Завидуете?

— Два километра же! И ветер сильный!

— Каппа уверен, что попадёт, — уныло перевёл жесты Чонина в слова Чанёль. — Видит пятую цель. Может стрелять.

Чонин деловито скармливал винтовке заряды, потом надевал перчатки из тонкой замши, которые оставляли открытыми кончики пальцев.

— А что с клеткой и тигром? Каковы предположительные траектории?

— Можете об этом не волноваться.

— Капитан Ким, вы уверены? Стрелять при таком ветре, на таком расстоянии и сверху вниз...

— Прелесть этой атаки именно в её непредсказуемости. Они не ждут нападения с такой позиции, — "перевёл" Чанёль и припал к биноклю. С его точки зрения клетка и впрямь не мешала, хотя он всё-таки сомневался, что Чонин сможет при таком ветре попасть с двух тысяч метров. Чонин стрелял и с четырёх тысяч при сильном ветре, но это было просто соревнование, когда не шла речь о человеческих жизнях. Просто игра. И позиция у него тогда была намного лучше, чем сейчас.

— Каппа, приступайте, если уверены, — после минутного колебания дал отмашку Хан.

Чонин замер, осторожно тронув пальцем спусковой крючок. Лежал и дышал едва слышно, а потом Чанёль перестал улавливать звук размеренного дыхания вовсе. Пять выстрелов друг за другом — долгий выдох.

Чанёль торопливо навёл бинокль на яхту. Два тела за бортом, одно — на носу. Четвёртый террорист баюкал правую руку, сидя на палубе и заливая её кровью, а пятого — тоже обезоруженного выстрелом Чонина — дружно вязала команда яхты.

— Говорит каппа. Цели сняты. Три наверняка, двое — для допроса. Но лучше поспешить, пока экипаж их не добил.

Они спустились с вышки и успели вернуться к фургону, чтобы посмотреть, как парочку террористов увозят для допроса. Чонин взялся разбирать винтовку, а Чанёль распахнул дверцу со стороны водителя, уселся на приступке и принялся сверять данные. Ошарашенно уставился на дисплей, где уже семь минут висело сообщение о бомбе во Дворце Согласия, из-за которой многие видные чиновники не могли этот самый Дворец покинуть. Потом Чанёль отлетел от фургона отнюдь не по собственной воле.

Оклемавшись, Чанёль кинулся к соседнему фургону, оттолкнул парня в оранжевой форме, захлопнул дверцу и рванул следом за собственным фургоном, на котором умчался Чонин.

— Какого чёрта, лейтенант Пак? Кто позволил каппе самовольно покинуть порт?

— Майор Хан, бомба во Дворце Согласия. Я не знаю... Чёрт. Там отец капитана Кима. Сообщают, что заминированы все выходы. Террористы не выдвигали требований. Пока нет никаких сообщений. Полиция оцепила Дворец семь минут назад. Если верить предварительному осмотру, там сложная система. Одна открытая дверь — и всё рванёт к дьяволу. Такое впечатление, что цирк в порту был всего лишь отвлекающим манёвром. Какие будут указания?

— Вы издеваетесь? Можно подумать, капитан Ким готов выслушивать указания. Вы его видите вообще?

— Вишу на хвосте. Правда... — Чанёль оглянулся, оторопел от увиденного и едва не впилился в грузовик. Взяв себя в руки, поправил передатчик. — Э... Майор Хан, кажется, я угнал фургон кинологов. И мне в затылок дышит здоровенная собаченция.

— Тем лучше. Догоняйте капитана Кима и подключайте к делу собак.

— Но как? Я же не кинолог.

— Раз не удосужились прихватить с собой хоть одного, сами управляйтесь как-нибудь с собаками. Нам всё равно ехать на место так или иначе, а капитан Ким обладает необходимой подготовкой. С помощью собак управитесь быстрее. Ну или если всё рванёт, собаки помогут с поиском выживших. Будем через полчаса примерно.

— Я в восторге от вашего "оптимизма".

— Это не оптимизм, а реализм.

Фургон впереди вынес лёгкие ворота Дворца и подкатил к парадному крыльцу.

— Ну да, ты ж у нас не любитель заходить по-тихому. Тебе ж надо с объявлением и под фанфары, — поскучнел Чанёль и притормозил рядом. — Чонин!

Как же! Чонин пронёсся по ступеням и исчез за высокими створками, даже на секунду не задержался.

— Ребята, на выход! — скомандовал собакам Чанёль, распахнув задние двери фургона. — Надеюсь, вы опытные и сами разберётесь в ситуации. Главное, я пустил вас в дело.

Чанёль ответственно пересчитал собак. Получилось четыре. Негусто, но чем богаты...

 

  
Чонин промчался вверх по ступеням, поозирался по сторонам в пустом приёмном зале и побежал по длинному коридору к залу заседаний. Обычно там хватало журналистов и прочих представителей различных пресс-служб и служб по связям с общественностью. Не в этот раз.

Он всё ещё помнил планировку Дворца Согласия, хотя был тут с отцом раза три, не больше. По собственному выбору, потому что политика его никогда не интересовала. И вот уже четыре года отец ни разу не заикался о политической стезе и собственных планах на Чонина, которые существовали раньше.

Чонин остановился на пороге камеры перед входом в зал. Там толклись охранники и представители служб госбезопасности. Старались ничего не трогать и осматривали конструкцию на двери.

Но наиболее очевидное всегда наименее важное.

Чонин выхватил из рук секретаря зеркальце, огляделся и уселся прямо на пол, потом улёгся, не обратив внимания на ошарашенные лица присутствующих, и принялся рассматривать потолок. На первый взгляд всё обычно, ничего странного. Вытянувшись на животе, он поставил перед собой зеркальце и постарался смотреть на него краем глаза. Убил три минуты, но всё-таки заметил алый отблеск и откатился к стене со стойкой. Под стойкой нашарил пластиковую коробочку и аккуратно вытащил — насколько позволяли провода. Прикинув расположение этой детали, он снова улёгся на полу и поискал взглядом похожую коробочку на потолке с противоположной стороны. Ничего, но должно бы быть. Тем более, в случае с проводной конструкцией. На потолок он пялился тоже минуты три. Потом уловил ещё алый отблеск. Пришлось забраться на спинку дивана с ногами, чтобы отковырнуть замаскированный пластик ножом. Коробочка свесилась вниз на двух тонких проводах.

— Всех прошу покинуть помещение! — нарисовался на пороге Чанёль и выразительно помахал в сторону приёмного зала. Мимо него проскочила крупная овчарка в оранжевой форменной попоне и принялась обнюхивать конструкцию на двери зала заседаний.

— Что тут у тебя? — Чанёль подошёл к дивану и с интересом уставился на свисающую коробочку.

Объяснять, что они имеют дело с жуткой древностью, времени не было. Чонин сверил часы и прикинул, сколько им вообще осталось. Показал Чанёлю, что у них не больше двадцати минут.

Спрыгнув с дивана, Чонин тоже осмотрел конструкцию на двери. Потом пробежался ко второму выходу и нашёл такой же сюрприз в другой камере. В теории сдвинуть всё это дело и открыть двери зала можно было бы. За те самые двадцать минут. Но это означало, что они не успеют никого вывести.

— И что делать? — прицепился к нему Чанёль.

"Я думаю".

Чонин забрался на спинку дивана и аккуратно потянул за проводки.

— Может, муляж? Ну... чтобы нас запутать? — предположил наблюдающий за ним Чанёль.

"Вряд ли".

Древность конструкции сложной взрывной системы означала, что быстро разобраться с ней не смогут. И никто не выдвигал требований по-прежнему. Стало быть, взрыв неизбежен. Акт устрашения. Или радикальная мера.

"Надо найти взрывчатку. Без взрывчатки всё сработает, но взрыва не будет". Чанёль нахмурился, переваривая его сообщение в жестах.

Чонин спрыгнул с дивана и полез под стойку, нашёл копию такой же коробки, как и в первой камере. Нащупал провода и снова попытался отследить связи. Провода уходили в просверленные в стене отверстия. Пришлось отобрать у Чанёля коммуникатор и прикинуть расположение на плане здания. Предположительно, за стеной камеры находились помещения для персонала.

Чонин нарисовал примерное изображение того, что требовалось найти, показал Чанёлю и велел двигаться с другой стороны. Им нужно было встретиться по центру и отыскать в процессе взрывчатку.

— Почему непременно цилиндр?

"Потому что жидкое состояние обеспечивает наиболее мощный взрыв, а транспортировать легче. И система подогнана именно под жидкое состояние взрывчатки".

Чонин обшарил два первых помещения, когда в кармане ожил телефон. Вызов от Ханя. Он поспешно набрал сообщение, что с ним всё в порядке, и отправил.

"Папа!"

Чонин на миг зажмурился и постарался подумать как можно отчётливее и убедительнее: "Всё отлично, Солли". Он ввалился в следующее помещение и тщательно обыскал. Не то. Где можно спрятать метровый цилиндр так, чтобы его не заметили? Или так, чтобы он никого не удивил? Чтобы казался привычной деталью обстановки...

Чонин замер в коридоре, прикидывая наиболее подходящие варианты. На руке пикнули часы, отсчитавшие десятиминутный рубеж.

Металлический цилиндр с окошком из стекла и подсветкой... Старая система, значит, там и таймер должен быть. Где такая штука не вызовет подозрений?

"Там, где много баллонов, папа. С водой хотя бы".

Пожарная комната!

Чонин сорвался с места и кинулся обратно, промчался по лестнице на два уровня вверх и влетел в дверь помещения с противопожарным арсеналом. Почти буквально влетел в дверь, потому что дверь была заперта. Код от замка знали сотрудники Дворца, но не Чонин. Бегать и узнавать накладно: слишком много времени уйдёт на объяснения жестами или перепиской. Чонин мог говорить, несмотря на запрет, но голос плохо слушался и был слишком тихим. Не годится...

Пришлось достать пистолет, сдвинуться за выступ и трижды пальнуть в замок. Дверь Чонин добил ударом ноги и ввалился внутрь. Хорошо ещё, что освещение включилось автоматически.

Цилиндр со взрывчаткой он нашёл через три минуты. Проблема заключалась в том, что один он не смог бы выволочь цилиндр и утащить в безопасное место. Пригодился телефон, чтобы отправить сообщение Чанёлю. Спустя две минуты они волокли цилиндр вниз по лестнице.

— Ты... уверен? — пропыхтел Чанёль.

Нет, но признаваться в этом Чанёлю он не собирался. Да и других вариантов всё равно в голову не приходило. За оставшееся время и не придёт.

Они кое-как запихнули цилиндр в фургон, после чего Чонин поспешно сел за руль. Оставалось не так много времени, чтобы отъехать подальше. Сначала Чонин гнал по прямой, высматривая улицы побезлюднее, а потом его осенило. Он свернул к мосту и оглянулся. Семнадцать... шестнадцать...

Ладно.

"Папа!"

Не думать, просто положиться на рефлексы. Любое живое существо всегда стремится выжить, а он нужен Солли. Дополнительный стимул. Да и умирать вовсе не так страшно.

Чонин вдавил педаль газа до упора и резко вывернул руль, одновременно распахнув дверцу.

"Ну вот, точно не выживу..."

Под скрежет металла о металл он покатился по асфальту, сдирая в кровь локти, плечи и колени. Потом твердь под ним будто встала на дыбы. Громыхнуло и тряхнуло. И сверху посыпалась мелкая морось.

Когда он открыл глаза, увидел над собой знакомое лицо.

— Сколько пальцев вы видите, капитан Ким?

"Три, доктор Чон. Это значит, что я ещё не умер?"

— Увы, вы ещё живы.

"Хорошо. Тогда Солли меня не убьёт".

— Не машите мне тут руками. Они нуждаются в перевязке. — Доктор Чон Тэгун поймал его за руку и продемонстрировал сбитые костяшки. Всего-то. Чонин чувствовал себя так, словно на нём вообще живого места не осталось. Наверное, так оно и было, если учесть, что Тэгун и откуда-то взявшийся Сэхун обклеили его пластырями и обмотали бинтами практически с головы до ног. Потом ещё и Чанёль добавил, когда примчался в фургоне кинологов, нашёл Чонина и по-медвежьи облапил с громким воплем: "Жив, дурашка!"

"Если не отпустишь, то буду мёртв". После всплеска адреналина накатывала апатия. Хотелось просто забиться в тёмный уголок и вздремнуть пару часиков. Или эдак десять...

— Система сработала, как ты и говорил, и обошлось без взрыва. Всех вывели из здания. Сейчас там спецслужбы шляются. Кстати, из-за взрыва пострадала опора моста, но не думаю, что нам предъявят счёт. Лучше опора моста, чем жертвы среди населения и раздраконенный Дворец Согласия.

— Уймитесь, лейтенант, — ухватил Чанёля за шиворот Тэгун, — он почти ничего не соображает. Слегка оглушён, множественный ушибы и мелкие раны. Кровопотеря не опасна, но значима достаточно, чтобы он ощущал слабость. Немедленно доставьте домой. Два дня постельного режима — как минимум. И нужно почаще менять повязки. Пусть пьёт побольше.

— Как скажете, доктор Чон. Сейчас отвезу его домой. А спать ему можно?

— Даже нужно.

Чонин отстранённо отметил кричащий оранжевый цвет фургона, на котором прибыл Чанёль, без выражения осмотрел собак внутри фургона и утомлённо прикрыл глаза. Спать хотелось безумно. И всё к чёрту... Откуда собаки и фургон службы кинологов?

— Слушай, а ты знаешь, где у нас станция кинологов вообще? Надо же вернуть им собак и фургон, а то некрасиво получится, — бормотал себе под нос Чанёль, пока выруливал с моста. — Вот подождал бы меня, и не пришлось бы угонять эту машинку.

Чонин не стал слушать дальше, а задремал. Проснулся только у школы, когда фургон остановился. Чанёль добродушно подставил ему плечо и помог добраться до двери. Дверь распахнули без звонка — Солли. Она кинулась к Чонину и обхватила его за пояс, заставив невольно поморщиться от боли.

— Вот, забирайте своё имущество. Велено уложить в постель и часто менять повязки. Да, пить тоже побольше. Но я бы сначала сунул его в ванну — грязный, как бес из преисподней. Только что серой не воняет. Или воняет?

— Чонин... — тихий голос Ханя возле уха.

— Не паникуй, с ним всё нормально. Просто ободрало слегка. Ну всё, я побежал, мне ещё фургон с собачками возвращать.

За спиной хлопнула дверь, и Чонин поморщился недовольно, потому что звук показался резким и слишком громким.

— Идти сможешь?

Вот ещё... Он побрёл в ванную, удерживаясь рукой за стену. Сам включил свет и повернул вентиль, усевшись на бортик, потянул за молнию. Вспомнил о ремне, когда пальцы скользнули по пряжке.

— Чонин... — Осторожные прикосновения к скулам и бледное лицо Ханя перед глазами. — Я помогу...

Хань управился с пряжкой ремня быстро, помог стянуть комбинезон и остатки одежды, потом затолкал его в ванну и принялся отдирать пластыри и разматывать бинты.

— Как в мясорубке побывал... Поверни голову. — Чуткие пальцы ощупали порез на скуле. Когда стало больно, Чонин просто мотнул головой и отвернулся. — А тут вообще кожа содрана.

Он невольно зашипел, едва Хань потрогал пострадавшее плечо.

— На локти и колени и смотреть страшно. Где ты так умудрился только?

Чонин мрачно покосился на этого умника, который прекрасно знал, что Чонин не может говорить, так что все вопросы в адрес Чонина можно было смело считать риторическими.

В ванную заглянула Солли и протянула Ханю здоровенную бутыль с вонючим антисептиком.

"Спасибо, Солли. Удружила..."

"Чуть-чуть пощиплет и пройдёт, папочка, не бойся", — утешила его Солли.

"Как же..."

Стиснув зубы, Чонин выдержал и эту пытку. Позволил Ханю замотать себя в полотенце, а после опутать вновь бинтами. Под присмотром выпил два стакана воды и добрался до кровати. Хань залез к нему под одеяло через полчаса и поворошил чёлку пальцами.

— Я видел новости.

Чонин закрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом в подушку, не имея ни малейшего желания обсуждать свою работу. Домой он порой возвращался и в худшем виде. Ничего, заживёт как на собаке. Пара царапин в обмен на несколько десятков жизней — цена приемлемая. Если уж на то пошло, то одна жизнь в обмен на десять — цена тоже хорошая. Солли вот только... У Солли никого нет, кроме него. Надо это исправить.

— Спокойной ночи, любовь моя.

Чонин стиснул пальцами простыню, когда по щеке скользнули губы Ханя. Сердце билось слишком быстро для того, чтобы спокойно уснуть. И он сильнее зажмурился, когда Хань принялся тихо напевать одну из тех песен, что Чонин слышал раньше. Слышал, когда их разделяло прочное стекло биокамеры в Кунсане. Словно сон, которого не было.

"Смотри яркие сны с улыбками ангелов,   
Потому что я закутаю тебя в мою любовь   
С головы до ног, словно в пушистое одеяло".

Обещание длиной в четыре года. Как издёвка. Хотелось кричать в голос и что-нибудь ломать, разбивая в кровь руки.

Ощущать любовь, но не иметь ни единого её доказательства...

Чонин не шевелился, пока Хань гладил его по голове, продолжая напевать. Не шевелился, когда Хань рискнул обнять его. Невесомый поцелуй заставил его обхватить Ханя за пояс и крепко прижать к себе. Хань затих в его объятиях. Прохладные пальцы едва заметно подрагивали на плечах Чонина. Было больно — из-за ран и ушибов, но это ерунда. Не так трудно вытерпеть, если ощущать рядом Ханя и тепло его дыхания. И если не думать, что для Ханя он просто результат эксперимента. Пациент, которого нужно изучать и наблюдать. Чтобы этот пациент не оказался опасен для окружающих.

"Ким Чонин, вам полагалось умереть четыре года назад. Если бы вы умерли, сейчас не создавали бы таких проблем для всех вокруг. В первую очередь — для своей семьи. И для вашего отца. Термина "синтезированный человек" не существует. И то, чем вы являетесь, вопрос спорный. Пока этот вопрос висит в воздухе, вы будете по-прежнему доставлять только неприятности. Подумайте об этом".

Чонин прижал ладонь к спине Ханя и уткнулся носом в светлые пряди, вдыхая лёгкий свежий аромат.

Он так устал думать.

 

 

 

 

◄ 17 ►

 

— Доктор Чон, я сам осмотрю его. Или вы сомневаетесь в моей компетенции? Я в курсе, что меня отстранили пока от медицинской практики, но Чонин не любит клиники, а я под рукой. Разумеется. Всего доброго. — Хань положил трубку и обернулся, чтобы встретить мрачный взгляд Чонина.

Уйти Чонину он не позволил. Преградил путь и упёрся в грудь ладонью.

— Я сам могу осмотреть твои раны и снять повязки.

Чонин покачал головой и вознамерился обойти его, но Хань вцепился пальцами в запястье.

— Чонин, ты не мой пациент. Мы оба знаем об этом. Но попробуй понять меня. Я не могу доверить тебя кому-то другому. Потому что для кого-то другого ты будешь именно что просто пациентом.

Чонин коротким движением высвободил руку, тогда Ханю пришлось обнять его и прижаться губами к подбородку.

— Чонин... Ты — моё сердце. Как я могу доверить это сердце другим? Тем, кому всё равно, что с ним станется? Как я могу выпустить своё сердце из рук? Пожалуйста, Чонин. Я сам могу осмотреть раны. Они не настолько серьёзны, чтобы ты волновался из-за этого. Да и кто сделает это лучше, чем я? Пожалуйста. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя умолял, то пожалуйста. Я тебя умоляю.

Эта пытка продолжалась не один день. Чонин не давался Ханю в руки и сам кое-как менял повязки. Но так продолжаться не могло. Ехать же из-за такой ерунды в клинику — глупее не придумаешь. Особенно когда под рукой есть врач.

Хань тронул пальцами лицо Чонина и постарался поймать его взгляд.

— Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, и я докажу тебе, что говорил правду.

Чонин отвёл глаза, потом сел на диван и вздохнул. Хань расценил это как согласие и тут же потянул с широких плеч тёмную футболку. Повозившись с повязками, отложил в сторону испачканные бурыми пятнами бинты. Начал осмотр с правой руки — от разбитых костяшек до пострадавшего локтя. Потом тронул губами ранки на ладони, кончиком языка провёл по почти зажившей царапине на предплечье и налепил на локоть пластырь. Осмотрел плечо и тоже прилепил пластырь, предварительно приласкав пострадавшее место поцелуем.

Лёгкое недоумение, отражавшееся в тёмных глазах Чонина, Ханя ничуть не смущало. Он продолжал терпеливо заниматься ранами, не забывая помечать их поцелуями.

И это не мешало ему исследовать то, на что ранее обратил внимание Ким Чунмён — на Чонине раны заживали быстрее, чем должно быть в норме. Незначительно, но быстрее. Хоть та же царапина на предплечье. Такая зажила бы в течение недели, но завтра от неё почти не останется следа. Пять дней — в целом. Разбитые локти и колени тоже заживут быстрее, чем в норме. Ненамного. Если специально не обращать на это внимания, можно и не заметить эту разницу. Но разница была.

Пятно от нано-операции на шее Чонина тоже заметно потемнело. Скорее всего, цвет станет ровным в течение недели. На шесть дней раньше срока. Предположительно, говорить Чонину можно будет тоже раньше — на шесть дней раньше срока.

Своей вознёй и поцелуями Хань добился того, что Чонин вдруг дёрнул его к себе. Чтобы не упасть, Ханю пришлось плюхнуться к Чонину на колени и ухватиться руками за широкие плечи.

— Хулиганишь по-тихому? — шепнул он, сдвинув ладони и обхватив Чонина за шею. Вместо ответа Чонин провёл пальцами по его бёдрам — нарочито медленно, а потом крепко сжал запястье, чтобы бросить ладонь Ханя на свою грудь. Слева. Под рукой Ханя ощущались частые удары. Пара быстрых жестов — достаточно, чтобы Хань уяснил фразу, которую Чонин пока не мог произнести вслух: "Ты сам виноват".

— Я вовсе не... — Хань умолк, поддавшись натиску чувственных губ. Кончиком языка по коже, едва ощутимый укус, языком по кромке зубов, глубже и смелее. И без спешки. До фантомного привкуса сладости во рту. Хань крепче обнял Чонина, позволяя играть со своим языком, откровенно посасывать и слегка прикусывать время от времени, чтобы придать поцелую остроту.

Пока Чонин вдруг не замер и не отстранился немного, чтобы повернуть голову. Хань сделал то же самое и громко сглотнул, уставившись на обнимавшую плюшевого медвежонка Солли. Она повела рукой плавно, потом сказала жестами то, что понял только Чонин. Прихватив с пола пару машинок, Солли с гордым видом удалилась.

— Я... — Хань неловко поёрзал у Чонина на коленях. — Прости, я не думал, что...

Чонин успокоил его уже знакомым жестом — "всё в порядке".

— Ты уверен?

"На чём мы остановились?"

— Но Солли...

"Солли всё понимает правильно и ничего не имеет против".

Чонин уверенно привлёк Ханя ближе к себе и провёл губами по его шее. Почти добрался до уха — сделать это ему помешал телефонный звонок.

Хань дотянулся до телефона и снял трубку, сначала хотел отдать её Чонину, но его порыв остановило соображение, что Чонин прямо сейчас совершенно не пригоден для телефонных бесед.

— Школа тэквондо мастера Кима, слушаю вас, — негромко проговорил он, поймав ладонь Чонина на собственной пояснице. Потом пришлось прикрыть трубку ладонью, чтобы тихо сообщить Чонину на ухо: — Какая-то госпожа Сун из школы на Зелёном острове, спрашивает тебя.

Чонин неохотно отпустил его, достал из кармана брюк блокнот и написал, что это по поводу Солли.

— Мы уже собрали группу, — вещала тем временем госпожа Сун на ухо Ханю. — Господин Ким может привести девочку на следующей неделе. Занятия начинаются через два дня. Насколько я помню, господину Киму подходило время. Планы не изменились?

Хань вопросительно посмотрел на Чонина и шёпотом повторил вопрос госпожи Сун, полюбовался на ответ, написанный на листке блокнота, и подтвердил, что планы не изменились. Вернув трубку на место, он сел рядом с Чонином, немного поразмыслил и уточнил:

— Солли идёт в школу?

"Это просто специальная группа. Чтобы она немного привыкла. Я договорился о месте для неё ещё год назад. Она не говорит и не слышит, отпускать её в школу так просто мне кажется глупым. Госпожа Сун обещала, что эти занятия помогут ей привыкнуть к школе и лучше там адаптироваться. Надеюсь, так и будет".

— Но Солли не любит оставаться с кем-то другим и не выдерживает долго без тебя.

"Знаю. Занятия сначала будут короткими, постепенно их время будет увеличиваться. Мы это предусмотрели. Я буду отвозить её на занятия, а потом забирать сам. Тоже уже договорился на работе".

Чонин хотел ещё что-то написать, но телефон снова ожил. Ханю пришлось ещё раз отыграть роль личного секретаря Чонина.

— Это твой отец, — немного ошарашенно сообщил он Чонину через минуту. — Говорит о какой-то назначенной встрече... О, положил трубку.

"Он в курсе, что я сейчас не говорю. Мне надо уехать. Останешься с Солли?"

Хань растерянно смотрел, как Чонин уходил к себе в комнату, чтобы выйти уже в привычном потёртом военном комбинезоне. Чонин вопросительно вскинул брови, поймав его осуждающий взгляд.

— Отличный костюм для визита в государственные учреждения высшего уровня. Тебя с порога не погонят, любовь моя?

Чонин жестом фокусника выудил из кармана серебристый галстук и приложил к комбинезону.

— Вижу, понятие "дресс-код" тебе знакомо, — уныло подытожил Хань. — Хотя я не поручусь, что у охраны есть чувство юмора. Разве что они к тебе привыкли и уже ничему не удивляются.

 

 

К Чонину в самом деле давно привыкли. Гораздо больше все удивились бы, если бы он заявился не в комбинезоне или форме, а в чём-нибудь ином.

— Проходите в кабинет, пожалуйста, господин Ким. — Старшая помощница отца распахнула перед ним дверь. В кабинете уже торчал ассистент и раскладывал на столе бумаги в определённой последовательности. Он искоса глянул на Чонина и небрежно кивнул.

Чонин привычно опустился в кресло перед столом, дождался, пока секретарь поставит перед ним чашку с горячим шоколадом, и приготовился к новому ожиданию.

Секретарь бесшумно притворила дверь, а ассистент переключился на прессу в специальной корзинке. Время от времени он поглядывал на Чонина, но Чонин привычно это игнорировал.

— Ваш отец беспокоился. После недавнего инцидента во Дворце Согласия.

Чонин слабо кивнул и занялся шоколадом. Он всегда предпочитал держаться подальше и от сотрудников отца, и от его коллег. Чтобы никто не питал ложных надежд. Потому что какими бы правильными и справедливыми ни были цели, политика навсегда останется грязным занятием. А принципиальные идеалисты в политике никогда и не задерживались. Если не сдавались сами, их просто убирали. Любыми способами. И Чонин прекрасно знал, что его отец отнюдь не принципиальный идеалист.

— Знаете, на фоне недавних событий всё это выглядит двусмысленно. А вы ничего не делаете, чтобы сгладить возникшую двусмысленность, господин Ким. Вы даже отказались давать показания, что вряд ли расположит к вам публику. Как и к вашему отцу.

Чонин не слушал, потому что слышал это уже не раз. И он устал объяснять, что его жизнь и жизнь его отца — это не одно и то же. Кроме того, он отчётливо ощущал невысказанные сожаления ассистента. Сожаления о том, что Чонин не умер четыре года назад. Эти сожаления разделяли практически все, кто находился рядом с его отцом. Они в самом деле считали, что его смерть была бы лучшим выходом.

Ассистент молча положил перед ним стопку журналов и газет и убрался наконец. Чонин не собирался читать ничего, но перед ним на развороте красовались крупные строки: "Один из ведущих деятелей Кореи одобрил эксперименты над собственным сыном".

Чонин неохотно вытянул руку и сдвинул журнал. "Ким Чонин отказался свидетельствовать, чтобы оградить от нападок своего отца и не позволить..."

Он оттолкнул стопку газет и журналов и откинулся на спинку кресла. Пусть и предсказуемо, но всё равно неприятно. Его всегда поражала та лёгкость, с которой люди брались судить о поступках своих ближних. И ведь при этом они даже не пытались представить себя на чужом месте и попытаться примерить обстоятельства на собственные плечи. Сплошное лицемерие и жалкая недалёкость, словно люди в большинстве своём мыслили шаблонами, не выходя за узкие рамки, придуманные кем-то.

"Если бы можно было подарить всем людям одну удивительную особенность, какую бы ты выбрал?" — спросил его однажды дед.

"Чтобы люди чувствовали чужую боль так же, как собственную. Чтобы им тоже было больно, когда больно кому-то одному".

Дед тогда обвинил его в жестокости. Быть может, это и верно, зато такая способность научила бы людей ценить друг друга, беречь и входить в чужое положение. Чтобы никому не было больно. Никогда. Ведь если будет больно хоть одному, больно будет всем. И дед оказался прав, когда после того разговора объявил, что Чонину в политике делать нечего. Диагноз — принципиальный идеалист.

— Дома собираешься появиться? — начал атаку отец сразу же, едва зашёл в кабинет. — Никто не верит на слово, что с тобой всё хорошо. Требуют неоспоримых доказательств. Дай-ка на тебя посмотреть...

Чонин медленно поднялся и позволил отцу себя обнять. Впрочем, тот тут же помрачнел, когда заметил стопку журналов на столе. Он раздражённо смахнул их и бросил в мусорную корзину. Хотя Чонин всё равно понимал, что для отца это проблема, которую требуется как-то решить.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты пожил месяц не в школе, а дома. Так было бы лучше. Не настаиваю, но ты подумай об этом.

Чонин покачал головой. Жить с роднёй в нынешних обстоятельствах... неразумно. Ещё и Хань в нагрузку. Совсем здорово будет. Может, отец и отказался от планов на него самого, но не на его детей. Солли не подходила для политики, а с Ханем потомство точно не светило. Не естественным путём уж точно. Если им обоим вообще хоть что-то светило, учитывая рвение Ханя к истине и риск оказаться за решёткой.

— Честно говоря, я сейчас в затруднительном положении...

Как Чонин и опасался, отец жаждал поговорить о ситуации с Ханем.

— Иной раз мне хочется передавить всех этих юных энтузиастов, мнящих себя гениями, в колыбели. Немыслимо просто: влезть в закрытый архив и стащить геном! Но это в итоге вернуло тебя. И хоть я понимаю, что преступление нельзя оправдать, рука не поднимается удавить этого гадёныша.

"Он в самом деле гений", — отозвался жестами Чонин, но тему развивать не стал. Не то чтобы он опасался отцовской истерики по поводу своего партнёра — этим, в конце концов, сложно было удивить хоть кого-то. Да и в группировке отца отыскались бы хоть два человека, состоявших в браке с людьми своего пола. Но выслушать нотацию о более перспективных вариантах пришлось бы так или иначе. И отец возмутился бы, скорее всего, исключительно тем фактом, что Хань — китаец. Пикантная деталь в свете антикитайской политической установки отца.

Чонин испытал чувство благодарности Чжису за её молчание. Она могла рассказать о проблемах Чунмёну, но не стала посвящать в их отношения семью.

— Чонин, хочу попросить тебя в ближайшее время не рисковать так сильно, как в последний раз. Ничего не говори о своей работе — я в курсе. Но всё же будь поосторожнее и поосмотрительнее. Вся эта загадочная возня и активность террористов беспокоят меня сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Интерес к моим программам выглядит тоже странно. Положим, нашим зарубежным партнёрам усиление наших позиций кажется опасным, но привлечение террористических группировок настораживает.

"Я не думаю, что тут затронуты зарубежные интересы. Мне кажется, искать змеиную голову стоит в Корее. У тебя всегда хватало политических противников на этом берегу".

— Я слишком долго и прочно занимаю своё место, чтобы хоть кто-то осмелился...

"Мне часто говорят, что излишняя самоуверенность до добра не доводит. Почему мне кажется, что теперь я должен сказать это тебе? Ты сам учил меня держать друзей близко, а врагов — ещё ближе. Но ведь ты не один такой умный, верно?"

Чонин оставил отца в глубокой задумчивости, однако ничуть не сожалел об этом. Отцу полезно перетряхнуть своё ведомство и проверить сотрудников лишний раз. Вреда от этого точно не будет, а вот польза... К тому же, он будет слишком занят для того, чтобы лезть туда, куда пока лезть не стоит.

 

 

Спустя неделю Чонин привёз к Бэкхёну Солли за час до дежурства. Бэкхён сам настоял, чтобы Чонин оставил Солли с ним в тот день, когда у неё не будет занятий.

Солли немедленно бросилась к "любимым дельфинчикам", едва не позабыв переодеться в специальный костюм.

"Надеюсь, ограждение в порядке?" — жестами поинтересовался Чонин.

— Это ты так шутишь? — фыркнул Бэкхён в ответ. — Будь какая проблема, я Солли к воде и на пушечный выстрел не подпустил бы. Жаль, что при синтезировании фаза детства проходит в биокамере. Мне кажется, ты был бы чудесным ребёнком. Если б я до тебя дорвался, точно затискал бы.

"Как хорошо, что этот этап прошёл мимо незаметно".

— Вот паскуда! — Бэкхён ухватил его за ухо и шутливо подёргал. — Ты многое потерял. Я был бы замечательным дядюшкой.

"Охотно верю, но не особенно мечтаю снова впасть в детство. Весёлый хён, ты же всегда позаботишься о Солли, если вдруг потребуется?"

— Что за глупый вопрос? Конечно, я позабочусь о ней.

"Хорошо. Спасибо".

— Как там Хань?

"Что тебе мешает взять телефон и позвонить ему?"

— Ничего. Но мне интереснее твоё мнение и... твои намерения.

"Не волнуйся, мы уж сами как-нибудь разберёмся".

— Именно это твоё "как-нибудь" меня сильно беспокоит. В свете официального обвинения Ханя — особенно.

Чонин ничего на это не ответил, лишь сунул руку в карман, ощупал сложенный лист с заявлением и вздохнул. Чунмёну он сказал не так давно правду — он собирался уехать в Аргентину, но события вдруг стремительно завертелись. И Чонин уже которую неделю таскал с собой заявление, так и не попавшее пока к майору Хану. Наверное, смысла в нём прямо сейчас было мало. Пока разбирательство не закончилось, Чонину не позволят уехать. Не так далеко.

Он вернулся к байку через четверть часа, выдержав допрос с пристрастием. Только вздохнул с облегчением, удрав от Бэкхёна, как вновь помрачнел, завидев крутившегося у байка До Кёнсу.

— День добрый, — степенно поприветствовал его Кёнсу и поправил узел галстука. В этом жесте Чонин без труда прочитал спрятанную нервозность. — Я знаю, что вы отказались давать показания и выступать в качестве свидетеля. Не беспокойтесь, я не намерен вас уговаривать, однако прошу ознакомиться с некоторыми документами, которые, возможно, заставят вас изменить решение.

Чонин молча смотрел на протянутую ему тёмную папку. Довольно тощую папку. Листов двадцать, если не меньше.

— Это копия. Вы можете взять себе и посмотреть в любое удобное для вас время. Не обязательно сейчас. Прошу вас.

Чонин неохотно тронул пальцами папку и забрал себе, потом сунул под сиденье и завёл байк. До Кёнсу остался стоять у тротуара. Чонин в зеркало заднего вида наблюдал, как Кёнсу смотрел ему вслед и снова поправлял узел галстука.

Прибыв на место, Чонин не успел приступить к работе — его сразу же вызвали к майору Хану. Тот сидел у стола и перебирал снимки. Порт, яхта, клетка — разборка на море. И с чего бы, если дело закрыто?

— Присядьте, капитан.

Майор Хан сдвинул снимки, подтянул к себе лист с круглой печатью и передал его Чонину. Три минуты, чтобы прочесть весь текст на листе, а затем с недоумением посмотреть на майора.

— Всё верно, Чонин. Ты отстранён от работы в отделе. На неопределённый срок. Я сделал всё, что мог, но твоя самовольная отлучка из порта без приказа или разрешения руководства... В общем, это стало последней каплей. Я не смог их убедить, так что... сам видишь. Прости, но тебе надо сдать табельное оружие и удостоверение. Я, конечно...

Чонин молча поднялся, швырнул на стол пистолет и удостоверение, шагнул к двери, но развернулся, нашарил в кармане сложенный листок и тоже отправил на стол. И вымелся вон из кабинета майора Хана, не отреагировав на громкие оклики.

К чёрту! Просто к чёрту! Невозможность делать то, что делать хотелось, его вконец достала, как и постоянное чужое вмешательство в его жизнь. Четыре года как паук под стеклом и ярким светом ламп: врачи, начальство, госслужбы, политики. Надоело. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

О папке он вспомнил только тогда, когда вернулся в школу. Оставил байк у лестницы, прихватил папку и уселся на траве возле школьного сада. Поколебавшись немного, открыл. Читал без спешки, часто возвращаясь к началу и перечитывая заново. В воздухе кружились невесомые лепестки цветков персика. Он пару раз смахивал их со страниц.

Дочитав до конца, Чонин закрыл папку и уронил её на траву. Откинувшись спиной на ствол дерева, прикрыл глаза и слабо улыбнулся. Ожидаемо, но всё равно как удар коленом под дых.

Он достал из кармана телефон и набрал номер Бэкхёна.

— Чонин? — несказанно удивился Бэкхён, ответив на вызов.

Заговорить сразу не получилось, но попытки эдак с седьмой Чонин хриплым и ломким голосом предупредил, что планы изменились, и он заедет за Солли вечером.

— Она беспокоится. Говорит, что с тобой не всё в порядке. И... Тебе же нельзя ещё говорить!

— Считай, что можно. Получается сносно, кажется. — Чонин тронул пальцами горло. Говорить выходило не без труда, но особо неприятных ощущений уже не возникало. — Со мной всё в порядке.

Чонин сунул телефон в карман, подхватил папку и побрёл к школе. Зашёл домой бесшумно, но всё равно нарвался на Ханя — тот как раз переступил порог кухни и удивлённо уставился на него.

— Разве ты не должен быть на дежурстве?

— Меня отстранили.

Чонин обогнул Ханя по дуге, добрался до кабинета и аккуратно положил папку на стол. Дверь за спиной распахнулась.

— Тебе же нельзя говорить до конца месяца!

— Наплевать.

— Чонин... что случилось?

Он всё же обернулся, смерил Ханя долгим взглядом, потом прошёл мимо, бросив на ходу:

— Ничего.

Он не мог оставаться в стенах — задыхался. Выскочил снова на лестницу и сел прямо на ступенях под навесом крыльца. Разумно, потому что на землю хлынул тёплый ливень. Сонаги. Всегда непредсказуемо начинается и быстро заканчивается, повесив в небе радугу.

— Чонин?..

Он устало провёл ладонью по лицу, оттолкнулся руками, чтобы подняться и вновь сесть — на пару ступеней ниже и под дождём. Волосы тут же намокли и тяжёлыми прядями свесились до самых глаз. Тугие струи били по плечам и спине.

— Чонин... — К спине прижалось тёплое. Хань уселся на ступени тоже и крепко обхватил его руками, сжал коленями бока и упёрся подбородком в левое плечо. — Но ведь что-то же случилось — по тебе видно. Чонин...

— Ни к чему. — Чонин повёл плечами, но высвободиться из объятий Ханя так просто не удалось. — Ни к чему... Достаточно просто называть меня объект К, верно? Как четыре года назад.

Хань замер, после крепче обнял его.

— Никто никогда так тебя не называл. Имя я тебе придумал ещё тогда, когда ты спал в биокамере. Объектом К ты был только в отчётах, потому что ни к чему кричать о своих чувствах всему миру, ведь так? Чёрт, в чём ты хочешь меня упрекнуть? В чём — на этот раз?

— Я не упрекал. Это моя жизнь, и я пытаюсь с этим жить. Хотя бы с тем, что для кого-то я просто строчка в отчёте и объект исследования.

— Не для меня. — Хань настойчиво провёл губами по его щеке. — Не для меня, слышишь?

— Не для тебя, — тихо повторил Чонин и снова прикрыл глаза, криво улыбнувшись. — "Но в целом, миссис Линкольн, как вам пьеса?"

— Перестань. Для ребят ты тоже никогда не был объектом К. А если и был, то ровно до того мгновения, когда они увидели тебя — живого и настоящего за стеклом биокамеры. Маленькое чудо, которое никто и никогда не совершал... Поэтому... Поэтому забудь об этом, любовь моя. Просто забудь. Пожалуйста. Чонин... что ты хочешь сейчас? Скажи, и я это сделаю. Что угодно. Ну хочешь... хочешь, я от...

— Спой мне.

— Что? — переспросил после долгой паузы ошарашенный Хань.

— Просто спой мне. Ту песню... Ту, которую... Спой.

Хань послушно запел. Сначала слабым и неуверенным голосом, потом — смелее. Пел негромко и гладил Чонина по голове. Пел, хотя дождь закончился так же внезапно, как и начался. Пел и тогда, когда Чонин умудрился как-то улечься на ступенях, пристроив голову у него на коленях. На смуглом лице блестели прозрачные капли дождя, медленно высыхающие в лучах солнца.

Хань умолк и провёл пальцами по влажным тёмным волосам, убирая их со лба Чонина.

— Иногда я тоже начинаю верить, что остаться в криокамере и там умереть было бы лучшим выходом. Для всех.

— Не говори так. — Хань наклонился и коснулся губами щеки Чонина. — Никогда не смей так говорить. Ты спас слишком много жизней, чтобы могли забыть о твоей. Иногда надо спасать спасателей. Иначе кто будет делать твою работу?

— Какую ещё... Меня отстранили. И подумай о том, что на тот свет я спровадил немало народа. Помимо прочего.

— Заслуженно. Перестань мучить себя и других. Перестань, пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя. Неужели ты в этом сомневаешься?

— Нет. Уже нет.

— Тогда почему? Чонин?

Он медленно сел, уперевшись локтями в колени и сложив ладони вместе. Смотрел на радугу и думал об иллюзиях. Инфракрасный переходит в ультрафиолет. Но людям нравится видеть радугу из семи цветов. Самообман, который всем кажется невинным. Только всё зависит от освещения и строения глаз, а под водой — на глубине в пятьдесят метров — кровь у людей такая же зелёная, как у рыб.

— Ты знаешь... я хотел купить Солли розовое платье. Она просила. Открыл любопытную вещь. Я не различаю оттенки розового. А ты?

— Не различаешь... в смысле, плохо разбираешься в оттенках? — помолчав, тихо уточнил за спиной Хань.

— Нет. Не различаю их. Раньше различал, теперь — нет.

Чонин выждал две минуты, потом поднялся со ступеней, обошёл удивлённого Ханя и двинулся в дом. Заперся в кабинете и вновь принялся изучать листы из папки. Иногда отвлекался на пресс-папье из стекла. Внутри стекла раскинула ветки вишня. Если взять и потрясти, то внутри стеклянного шара начинали кружиться лепестки. Мама говорила, что лепестки там белые и трёх оттенков розового. Чонин видел только немного белого и розовый. Без оттенков. Розовые лепестки казались ему совершенно одинаковыми.

Через час в дверь постучал Хань. Притащил поднос с чашками и вазочкой с печеньем. Тем самым, миндальным, которое Чанёль всучивал всем желающим и не очень.

— Почему бы сегодня всем вместе не пойти по магазинам и не выбрать платье для Солли? А цвет она подберёт сама, — предложил он. — Просто выберет себе то, что ей понравится.

Чонин вскинул голову, осмотрел довольного Ханя и слабо улыбнулся. Закрыл папку и убрал в ящик стола, чтобы глаза не мозолила.

— А потом ты вернёшься на работу, когда страсти поутихнут.

— Не думаю, что вернусь. — Чонин придвинул к себе одну из чашек и стянул из вазочки печенье.

— Почему? Тебе же нравится.

— Мы не всегда делаем то, что нам нравится. Я собираюсь уехать.

— Куда? — Хань заметно напрягся.

— Подальше отсюда. Сначала в Рио-Гранде, потом на остров Эстадос.

— Это же...

— Аргентина.

— Да, я знаю, но Эстадос ведь необитаемый! Там никто не живёт!

— Идеально для меня, не находишь? — Чонин невольно улыбнулся, отметив замешательство и изумление в лице Ханя. — Придётся вместо нолика в графе "население" нарисовать двоечку. Мелочь, а приятно.

— Чонин, ты серьёзно? — обмякнув в кресле, уточнил Хань.

— У меня хорошее чувство юмора, не спорю, но да, я серьёзно.

— Так далеко?

— Теперь и тебе любви недостаточно? — негромко поинтересовался Чонин, наблюдая за оттенками эмоций в лице Ханя.

— Нет. Я поеду с тобой, если не попаду за решётку, конечно. И если ты не против.

— Там нет клиник, Хань. И меня устроит, если это так и останется. А ещё я не могу запретить тебе заниматься тем, что тебе нравится. А нравится тебе медицина.

— Я теоретик, как помнишь, а не практикующий врач. И занимаюсь, в основном, исследованием генетических теорий.

— Сколько угодно, пока это не затрагивает меня.

Хань нахмурился, отставил чашку с кофе и выбрался из кресла. Он медленно обошёл вокруг стола, провёл пальцами по подлокотнику, а потом уселся к Чонину на колени. Прижал ладонь к горячей щеке, и Чонин тут же потёрся щекой о его ладонь, словно большой кот.

Сердцебиение, учащённое дыхание, расширившиеся зрачки — одна на двоих симпатика, хотя Хань просто привлёк к груди голову Чонина и перебирал пальцами тёмные волосы.

— Я хочу поехать с тобой. И мне всё равно, какое ты выберешь направление.

— Хань...

— Заткнись, ладно? Лучше поцелуй меня...

Пресс-папье тяжело упало на ковёр и покатилось к двери. Застывшая в стекле цветущая вишня осыпалась лепестками, то и дело взмывающими вверх и опадающими на зелёную траву, но после вновь кружащимися в прозрачном плену над причудливо изогнутыми ветвями.

 

 

 

  
◄ 18 ►

 

Поход по магазинам позволил сделать ещё одно открытие: Солли тоже не различала оттенки розового. Отметить это мог лишь Хань, который прекрасно различал любые оттенки. Сначала он сомневался, но после рассказал всё же Чонину, когда Солли застряла в отделе с игрушками.

— Уверен?

— Никаких сомнений. Она сочла те два платья одинаковыми по цвету, но оттенки разные. Я специально спросил её. Надеюсь, ты не считаешь, что я тоже не различаю оттенки розового?

— Вот как... — Чонин помрачнел, и Хань машинально бросил ладонь ему на плечо, чтобы подбодрить.

— Это не так важно, как кажется. Просто аномальная трихроматия. С помощью генной инженерии при желании всегда можно это исправить. В сетчатке глаза есть фоторецепторы. Различают три типа: один тип чувствителен к красному, другой — к зелёному и третий — к синему. И у тебя, и у Солли просто есть небольшие проблемы с чувствительностью к оттенкам красного. Причём у вас это заметно только в розовых тонах. И свойство приобретённое, а не врождённое. Вероятно, отклонение в результате травмы, из-за которой ты загремел в криокамеру, раз уж на Солли это тоже проявилось. Ничего страшного, если она не различает оттенки розового. Главное, чтобы она сама сознавала это. Не сейчас, конечно, когда будет постарше. Так что с платьем? Она выбрала?

— Думает пока.

— Наверное, стоило отправить её в женской компании выбирать. Из нас советчики не очень получились, да?

— Наоборот. — Чонин скользнул безразличным взглядом по рекламным стендам вокруг. — В плане одежды она больше ценит мужское мнение.

— Ага, такими темпами через десять лет твой дом будут осаждать толпы мальчишек, — развеселился Хань.

— Чёрта с два. Всех перестреляю, — мрачно буркнул Чонин. Хань полюбовался на выражение его лица и сложился пополам от смеха.

— Не волнуйся. Если ты всё-таки рванёшь на Эстадос, там мальчишек не будет. Хотя это не лучший расклад.

Чонин отвернулся к монитору, где промелькнула заставка горячих новостей. Показывали новостройку на побережье, и по интересу Чонина Хань предположил, что именно там Чонина ранили не так давно. Диктор новостей вкратце сообщила детали несчастного случая, уточнив, что пострадали несколько человек, но не слишком серьёзно. Один из рабочих считался мёртвым, но врачам удалось запустить сердце. Показали снимок счастливчика, однако Чонин вдруг негромко произнёс:

— Мои соболезнования, дружище.

— Прости? — Хань с недоумением подёргал его за рукав. — Он же выжил.

Чонин медленно повернул голову и смерил Ханя долгим и странным взглядом, после чего неохотно ответил:

— Выжить и вернуться с того света — это не одно и то же. Первое — нормально, а вот второе — не очень. Точно так же, как нормально различать цвета, а вот путать или не различать...

— Кстати... — Хань огляделся и вопросительно посмотрел на Чонина. — А где Солли?

Из отдела игрушек Солли испарилась неведомо куда. Но куда больше Ханя удивляла реакция Чонина. Тот не казался взволнованным. Он выглядел спокойным и каким-то странно сосредоточенным, даже не принимал участия в расспросах персонала. Просто вдруг круто развернулся и двинулся к лестнице на второй этаж. Хань коротко поблагодарил сотрудника, которого мучил вопросами, и кинулся следом.

— Чонин!.. Подожди меня! Куда ты?

Чонин взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж и свернул налево, потом дважды сворачивал направо, чтобы в итоге остановится у входа в отдел, где они были двумя часами ранее.

— Кажется, она выбрала, — пробормотал он и зашёл внутрь.

Солли отыскалась у витрины с манекеном в розовом платье. Кружева и ленты на платье были более светлого оттенка, но вряд ли она это понимала. И Хань не представлял, как она узнала о их приближении. Просто повернулась и тут же невозмутимо принялась что-то объяснять Чонину жестами.

Хань озадаченно переводил взгляд с Солли на Чонина и обратно.

— Как ты узнал, что она именно тут?

Чонин подхватил Солли на руки, медленно повернулся и едва заметно качнул головой.

— Не сейчас, Хань. Потом. Солли выбрала платье.

Солли похлопала Чонина ладошкой по плечу, сжала кулак и показала одновременно большой и указательный пальцы, и мизинец, потом обхватила за шею и прижалась щекой к щеке Чонина. Тот улыбнулся и погладил её по голове.

— Что это значит? — Хань тоже сложил кулак и показал Чонину те же три пальца, выставив их "рожками".

Чонин хмыкнул и повторил жест куда более ловко и изящно. И тихо перевёл в слова:

— Я люблю тебя.

Домой они возвращались, старательно делая вид, что всё идёт своим чередом. После ужина Солли примерила платье и покрутилась перед ними, засияла, увидев два дружно вскинутых вверх больших пальца, и кинулась переодеваться обратно. Потом Чонин тащил упиравшуюся Солли в ванную, а Хань помогал. Помощь сводилась к подготовке пижамы с мишками, которую они общими усилиями натягивали на сопротивляющуюся Солли. Вот в укладывании Солли спать Хань участвовал более деятельно — он устраивал целую пантомиму в попытке рассказать сказку. Солли веселилась поначалу, а затем засыпала, обняв неизбежного Тэдди.

Дальше наступало время для взрослых, когда то один, то другой украдкой забирались в чужую кровать. На этот раз Хань на цыпочках прокрался в спальню Чонина и юркнул под одеяло.

— Ну так что? Ты ведь даже не волновался, когда Солли пропала, а потом так легко нашёл её... Чонин, это непросто объяснить.

— Тебе обязательно надо это объяснять?

Хань разглядывал лицо Чонина при слабом свете ночника и прекрасно видел сведённые к переносице брови. И это означало, что Чонин не горел желанием обсуждать эту тему. Но придётся.

— Ты... и Солли... вы читаете мысли друг друга? Да?

— Тебе не кажется, что это звучит слишком фантастично? — ядовито отозвался Чонин, отвернулся, вытянулся на боку и укрылся с головой. Хань вцепился в одеяло и дёрнул к себе. Не вышло — Чонин удержал.

— Чонин, я серьёзно, слышишь? Ни один отец не повёл бы себя так, как ты, когда ребёнок пропал. Когда ребёнок пропадает, его родители начинают его искать, кричать, звать и...

— Хань, не будь идиотом, — глухо попросил Чонин из-под одеяла. — Как ты собираешься звать ребёнка, который не слышит и не говорит?

— В таких случаях ребёнку надевают на шею свисток или другую похожую погремушку. И учат подавать сигналы, если он потерялся или отстал. Хотя бы стучать учат.

— Солли умеет стучать и знает некоторые коды, включая азбуку Морзе. Но она не потерялась. Просто пошла за тем платьем, которое ей понравилось.

— Откуда ты знал об этом, если мы с тобой разговаривали, а Солли тихо улизнула, ничего тебе не сказав?

— Перестань.

Хань не перестал, а растормошил Чонина и отобрал у него одеяло.

— Просто объясни мне, откуда ты узнал, что именно Солли затеяла и зачем.

— Чёрт! — Чонин резко сел и смерил Ханя взбешённым взглядом. — Сколько ещё ты будешь доставать меня вопросами? Я, что, снова у тебя на сеансе? Почему я вообще должен отвечать? Тем более, отвечать тебе? Тебе ещё не надоели попытки разобрать меня на детали?..

Хань хмуро разглядывал собственную ладонь, которую миг назад приложил с размаха к щеке Чонина. Посмотреть Чонину в лицо духа не хватало. Он с усилием тихо проговорил, продолжая пялиться на ладонь:

— Как ты можешь так говорить? Неужели тебе всё равно? Ты ведь любишь Солли, почему же не хочешь помочь ей вернуть то, что она потеряла? Знаешь, молчать и говорить жестами — это самоотверженно с твоей стороны. Это тоже поддержка, но толку от неё будет немного. Чтобы помочь Солли вновь слышать и говорить, надо нечто большее. И я понимаю, что ты ненавидишь клиники и врачей. Я и сам бы ненавидел их на твоём месте. Но они в силах помочь. Особенно, когда им идут навстречу. — Хань осмелился чуть приподнять голову, чтобы глянуть на Чонина. Порывисто обнял и погладил по спутанным волосам. — Прости, но если ничего не менять, ничего и не изменится. Ты не сможешь быть рядом с Солли вечно. И если ты способен сделать то, что сделал недавно... Это можешь только ты. А если тебя не будет рядом, кто ещё так сможет?

Хань зажмурился, потому что Чонин смял в кулаке его футболку, а после впился пальцами в его спину до откровенной боли, выдав тем самым боль собственную. Они оба понимали, что Солли не на кого рассчитывать больше — только на Чонина.

— Чунмён рассказывал, что Солли чувствовала всё, что с тобой происходило. Она даже знала, когда тебя достали из криокамеры. И почувствовала, когда ты пришёл в себя после операции... Ты чувствуешь её так же?

Хань утянул Чонина под одеяло и прижался к нему плотнее. Водил пальцами по гладкой горячей коже и ждал. Готов был ждать до второго пришествия, если потребовалось бы. Близость Чонина неизменно будила в нём все признаки симпатики, и это здорово мешало думать, но Хань не собирался сдаваться.

— Я просто слышу её голос. Почти по-настоящему. Немного иначе, но как наяву. Это всё.

Хань относительно спокойно пережил прикосновение ладони к собственному бедру. Тронул пальцами руку Чонина и передвинул себе на пояс, постаравшись вновь сосредоточиться.

— То есть, с тобой Солли говорит?

Ладонь Чонина упрямо вернулась на бедро Ханя, заодно приспустив шорты.

— Я сказал, что слышу её голос, но не сказал, что она говорит.

— Не сбивай меня с мысли, пожалуйста, — попросил Хань прерывистым шёпотом и потянул шорты вверх, к поясу. Разбежался... Горячая ладонь скользнула по пояснице и выше, задирая при этом футболку, а потом Чонин всё-таки стащил с него шорты совсем.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты думал об этом сейчас.

Хань стиснул бёдрами сильную ногу и сжал пальцами запястья Чонина.

— Знаешь, это называется... — Продолжить он не смог — не тогда, когда чувствовал вкус губ Чонина. Пальцы бессильно разжались, и Хань замер, распластавшись на простыне под Чонином. И под одеялом, прятавшим их обоих от всех и всего. Хань тяжело дышал и вздрагивал всякий раз, как кожу на груди задевали ногти Чонина. Чонин же сосредоточенно скручивал футболку в жгут, чтобы она не мешала ему оставлять следы от поцелуев на ключицах Ханя и ниже.

— Ты просто пытаешься меня заткнуть или... ты... хочешь меня? — едва слышно выдохнул Хань и запрокинул голову со слабым стоном. Потеряться в сказочно-приятных ощущениях ничего не стоило. Особенно если эти ощущения дарит тот, кого хочешь сам до безумия. Хань нетерпеливо поёрзал под Чонином и крепко сжал его бёдра ногами.

— Я всегда хочу тебя, — пробормотал Чонин, касаясь губами его шеи. — Не могу больше...

Хань ухватился за широкие плечи и зажмурился, ощутив передавшуюся ему крупную дрожь нетерпения.

— И чего ты тогда ждёшь?

— Не помню, где... — Чонин собрался куда-то сдёрнуть из-под одеяла. И Хань даже догадывался, куда и зачем, но только сильнее вцепился в плечи Чонина.

— Забудь. Просто возьми меня.

— Хань...

Коротко выругавшись, Хань ухватился за шею Чонина и жадно поцеловал его.

— Ну же! Заботливым папочкой побудешь в другой раз. Ты любишь слышать мои стоны, я знаю. Мне нужно...

Хань задохнулся — меж ягодиц скользнули пальцы и тронули края входа. Ну уж нет! Он торопливо провёл руками по телу Чонина, обхватил ладонью твёрдую плоть и уверенно направил в себя. Вновь с силой вцепился в плечи Чонина и широко распахнул глаза, подавившись судорожным вдохом. Тщетно пытался из последних сил разобраться в сбивчивом шёпоте у самого уха, но всё равно терялся в быстрых толчках, хриплом дыхании и в собственных громких и отрывистых стонах. Горячим телом его вжимало в матрас, потом наполняло твёрдым до сладкого напряжения в мышцах и ощущения жара под кожей. Стон разочарования, когда член Чонина выскользнул из него, оставив после себя чувство неудовлетворённости, и всхлип, когда Ханя встряхнуло новым мощным толчком.

Одеяло сползло с них. Чонин быстро двигался, опираясь на выпрямленные руки. Пристально смотрел сверху вниз и брал его с жадностью, почти переходящей в отчаяние. Несдержанность до одержимости в каждом толчке. С его подбородка сорвалась капля пота. Ханю она показалась раскалённым угольком, угодившим на грудь рядом со жгутом из футболки. Заставила вскинуться, впиться короткими ногтями в отчётливо проступавшие под смуглой кожей мышцы — впиться так, чтобы оставлять царапины и ранки, припасть губами к губам Чонина...

Хань лежал на влажных простынях и долго пялился в потолок, пока не начал осознавать, что это именно потолок, а не всякая всячина, порождённая подстёгнутым оргазмом воображением. Шевелиться было лень, казалось, что и сил на это не осталось, но всё же он повернул голову и уткнулся взглядом в расцарапанную им же самим спину Чонина.

— Пообещай мне кое-что... — Это прозвучало настолько тихо, что Хань сначала решил, что ему примерещилось, но через несколько минут Чонин повторил: — Пообещай мне...

Хань тронул его ладонью за плечо и потянул, заставив улечься рядом на спине. Теперь он хотя бы мог видеть профиль Чонина.

— Пообещай мне, что никогда больше не станешь возвращать меня. Что бы ни случилось.

— Чонин...

— По всем законам — небесным и человеческим — я должен был умереть четыре года назад. Просто пообещай мне, что никогда больше не сделаешь это снова. Я соглашусь быть морской свинкой для твоих исследований, если тебе это так нужно. Буду ходить на сеансы, если настаиваешь. Но... я не хочу, чтобы ты ещё хоть раз повторил это. Не знаю, что сталось с Лазарем и прочими, кому довелось пережить подобное, зато знаю, что было со мной. Не хочу больше. Пообещай мне, Хань.

Хань растерянно смотрел на Чонина, приподнявшись на локте.

— Я всего лишь хочу...

Чонин прикрыл глаза и твёрдо перебил его:

— Что угодно. Я соглашусь на всё, если ты пообещаешь мне, что никогда больше не станешь повторять это.

Хань попытался совладать с дрожащими губами. Не смог. Просто порывисто обнял Чонина и спрятал лицо у него на груди. Глаза под сомкнутыми веками жгло солью. И вспомнились слова Чонина в адрес парня, которого врачи вернули к жизни.

"Мои соболезнования, дружище".

— Прости меня. Прости.

— Не реви. Просто пообещай.

Хань зажмурился, поймал ладонь Чонина, которой тот гладил его по голове, и прижал к губам, целуя пальцы.

— Не реву. И... — Хань сглотнул и с трудом добавил: — Обещаю.

Чонин медленно стёр пальцем прозрачную каплю у него под глазом и неожиданно мягко улыбнулся.

— Ты красивый, знаешь? Впервые вижу человека, которому даже слёзы к лицу. — Хань настороженно замер в крепких объятиях и попытался понять, слышал ли он на самом деле короткое: "Люблю тебя". Или это был просто шумный выдох?

 

 

Чонин терпеливо ждал в коридоре. Стоял у окна, прислонившись плечом к стене, и разглядывал детскую площадку, залитую солнечными лучами. Основные занятия закончились два часа назад, поэтому здание казалось непривычно тихим. Когда он привозил Солли на занятия, тут всё гудело от детского гомона, а когда возвращался за ней, царила тишина.

— Господин Ким?

Он обернулся и с лёгким недоумением взглянул на госпожу Сун. Та распахнула дверь класса пошире и жестом предложила ему зайти.

— Мне нужно поговорить с вами. Это не займёт много времени.

Чонин пожал плечами и заглянул в класс. Солли сидела за столом и что-то увлечённо рисовала в тетради. От занятия она не отвлеклась, хотя Чонин чётко услышал: "Папа! Я ждала тебя".

— Присядьте. — Госпожа Сун сама устроилась за столом и взяла пухлую папку, покопалась в листах, пока он усаживался рядом, потом протянула ему детский рисунок. — Вот, взгляните.

— Это... рисунок Солли? — уточнил он на всякий случай, развернув лист к себе.

— Верно. Вам он не кажется странным?

Чонин озадаченно рассматривал мелкое существо, отдалённо похожее на девочку в красном платье. Девочку нарисовали коричневым карандашом, точно так же коричневым нарисовали человека справа в чёрном комбинезоне. Нетрудно было сообразить, что Солли нарисовала так Чонина. Сходства ни на миллиметр, но это же детский рисунок. Чонин уставился на человека слева от Солли. Его нарисовали светлым карандашом — в серых футболке и шортах.

— И что тут странного? Просто рисунок.

— Я попросила ребят нарисовать свою семью, — пояснила госпожа Сун. — Честно говоря, я ожидала, что Солли нарисует только себя и вас. Насколько мне известно, вы не состоите в браке, верно?

Чонин отстранённо кивнул, продолжая разглядывать рисунок. На рисунке Солли держала Ханя за руку, вторая её рука была опущена, но от неё тянулась нить к руке Чонина. Тонкая нить, не сразу заметишь. Ещё более тонкая нить другого цвета красовалась на шеях Чонина и Ханя. Чонин вообще не заметил бы её, если бы Солли не выбрала для неё жёлтый цвет, который выделялся на фоне коричневого. Голубая нить соединяла Солли и Чонина, а жёлтая — Чонина и Ханя. И если Чонин мог предположить, что означала голубая нить, то не представлял себе значение жёлтой.

— Солли сказала, что она нарисовала себя и папу с мамой, — продолжала тем временем рассказывать госпожа Сун.

— Что? — Он вскинул голову и немного растерянно уставился на госпожу Сун.

— Это, по мнению Солли, её мама. — Госпожа Сун указала на Ханя. — Вы знаете этого человека? Можете предположить, кто это, и почему Солли считает его мамой?

— Да, я знаю, кто это.

— То есть, он реально существует? — с долей облегчения уточнила госпожа Сун. — Поймите меня правильно, потому что на вопросы Солли ответила, что это ангел.

Чонин невольно улыбнулся. Когда-то он сам считал Ханя ангелом, который притворяется человеком.

— Не беспокойтесь, этот человек вполне реален. Просто Солли называет его ангелом. И у неё есть основания считать его членом нашей семьи. Правда, я не думал, что она считает его мамой. Хотя, — Чонин озадаченно взлохматил волосы на затылке, — можно и мамой назвать. Ну... фактически. То есть...

— Всё понятно и без объяснений, — помахала рукой госпожа Сун, поспешив его успокоить. — Вероятно, вы планируете вступить в брак, и Солли перевела всё для себя в наиболее удобные ей понятия. Она ещё слишком мала, чтобы уловить нюансы взаимоотношений между людьми. На таком уровне.

Чонин вскинул брови в сомнении, но промолчал. Точка зрения госпожи Сун была, как минимум, удобной. Особенно с той позиции, что она не увязала воедино Ханя и тянущийся ныне процесс. Объяснения по поводу своих отношений с Ханем в свете процесса Чонин находил затруднительными. Пока что.

— Что ж, вот и прояснили всё, — улыбнулась госпожа Сун. — В остальном всё замечательно. Солли определённо делает успехи. Она почти со всеми в группе общается. Разве что... немного беспокоит её поведение в том плане, что она предпочитает задавать тон. Бурно реагирует, когда её желания игнорируют или пытаются ей противоречить.

— Маленький диктатор, — с тихим смешком подытожил Чонин.

— То есть, дома она ведёт себя так же?

— Ещё как.

Чонин попрощался с госпожой Сун и увёл с собой Солли. Они дошли до середины коридора, и тогда лишь Чонин спохватился. Жестами попросил Солли оставаться на месте и кинулся обратно, резко распахнул дверь, влетев в класс и изрядно перепугав госпожу Сун.

— Простите, можно мне взять рисунок Солли? Если надо, я завтра верну. Можно?

Госпожа Сун ошарашенно кивнула.

— Конечно, вы можете совсем забрать его...

Чонин пулей метнулся к столу, сгрёб рисунок и рванул обратно. Опять спохватился, влетел в класс ещё раз, резко распахнув дверь. Госпожа Сун прижала ладонь к груди, уставившись на него круглыми глазами.

— Э... Спасибо. — Чонин пошевелил мозгами и вежливо добавил: — До свидания.

Дверь он прикрыл тихо и осторожно, осмотрел добычу и направился к терпеливо ожидающей Солли. Чонин опустился перед ней на колено и показал рисунок. Кончиком пальца провёл по голубой линии и перешёл к жестам.

"Я понимаю, что ты хотела этим сказать, но что означает эта жёлтая линия?"

Солли по-взрослому скрестила руки на груди и покачала головой, затем прислонилась лбом ко лбу Чонина и закрыла глаза.

"Папа, вас тянет друг к другу. Хотя рядом друг с другом вы всегда странно себя ведёте. И вообще, ты очень глупый временами. Хань — тоже. Совсем как дети маленькие".

— Угу, и я должен выслушивать подобное от ребёнка? — пробормотал Чонин, разглядывая Солли с неодобрением.

"Папа, ты кого сейчас ребёнком назвал?"

— Гм... Замнём?

 

 

  
Хань отодвинул клетку с мышью и обречённо уронил голову на стол. Бэкхён застал его именно в таком положении, когда заглянул в малую лабораторию.

Официально Ханю запретили пока заниматься медициной и исследованиями, но Бэкхён позволил ему пользоваться малой домашней лабораторией с условием, что опыты Хань будет ставить на мышках. И со времени их перемирия Хань доводил до ума свои теории в малой лаборатории.

— Ну и как? — Бэкхён присел на край стола, взял клетку и поднёс к глазам, разглядывая бегающую внутри белую мышь.

— Хрень пока.

— В смысле? Ты пытался повторить трюк с геномом и воскрешением? Может, расскажешь по порядку? И меня в курс дела введёшь, и на совет можешь нарваться, и сам под другим углом посмотришь.

Хань сел нормально, потёр лицо ладонями и тяжко вздохнул, но, как ни крути, Бэкхён прав.

— Ладно. — Хань развернул монитор так, чтобы они оба могли видеть таблицы и журнальные записи. — Сначала я решил просто проверить теорию синтезирования и закон одного объекта. Брал оригинал и синтезировал его.

— Оригинал оставался жив?

— Да. Так вот, забавно то, что через пару дней у меня непременно в живых остаётся только один объект из пары "оригинал-двойник". Сроки разные, но короткие. Стоит синтезировать оригинал, проходит немного времени, и один из них непременно погибает. Не знаю, почему. На начальных стадиях геном всегда стабилен у обоих, потом геном одного или другого теряет стабильность, и это приводит к гибели.

— Отсюда мораль: одно и то же существо должно быть в одном экземпляре. Верно?

— Угу... Но ведь у людей рождаются близнецы.

— Зашибись. Хён, поспать не хочешь? А то у тебя уже ум за разум зашёл. Близнецы всегда отличаются друг от друга. Скажем так, упаковка похожа, хоть и не полностью идентична, а души разные. Звучит не по-научному, но суть верна. Итак, у тебя выходит, что оригинал и двойник не могут существовать одновременно, так?

Хань кивнул и потыкал пальцем в стекло клетки. Мышь внутри насторожилась и обнюхала то место, к которому он прикасался.

— Я решил не останавливаться на этом и попробовать провести комплексную операцию.

— Погоди. — Бэкхён сосредоточенно потёр подбородок. — А ты пробовал убить оригинал и синтезировать?

— Угу. Брал больную мышь, делал забор материала, ждал и синтезировал после гибели оригинала.

— И как?

— Ты видишь именно эту героиню. Синтезированную. С ней пока всё в полном порядке, чего о других объектах я сказать не могу.

Бэкхён сполз со стола и поставил перед собой клетку с мышью, осмотрел и глянул на таблицы.

— В самом деле... Так в чём проблема?

— Я синтезировал объект и проводил комплексную операцию. Десять раз. Десять провалов. Бэкхён, они не выживают после операции. Понимаешь? Вообще. Два раза мне удалось откачать их после операции, но ненадолго. Они всё равно погибают.

— Ясно.

— Но Чонин ведь не погиб. Почему?

Бэкхён задумчиво взирал на бегающую внутри клетки мышь, потом заявил с уверенностью:

— Один процент. Вспомни последовательность. Чонин попал в криокамеру, но оставался в живых так или иначе. Ты синтезировал Кая, улучшив при этом геном Чонина на один процент. Геном изначально был стабилен у обоих, но ты сам доказал, что оригинал и двойник не могут существовать одновременно.

— Именно! — Хань вскочил со стула и забегал кругами. — И вот тут я уже ничего не понимаю! Кай с улучшенным геномом был перспективнее с точки зрения эволюции, правильно? В случае опытов на мышах выживал всегда именно тот объект, который был перспективнее. Выживал сильнейший, Бэкхён. И я тогда не понимаю, почему выжил искалеченный и обычный Чонин, а более сильный — Кай — погибал. Ведь Кай обладал теми способностями, каких у Чонина не было. По логике экспериментов должен был выжить именно Кай, а Чонину полагалось погибнуть. Ни черта у меня не сходится...

— Тут ты заблуждаешься. — Бэкхён закинул ногу на ногу и нахмурился. — Допустим, с мышами и другими животными выживает сильнейший, но мы говорим о человеке. Почему ты решил, что Кай был перспективнее? Только из-за его способностей? Давай я тебе напомню, что мы улучшили геном всего на один процент. Минимальное вмешательство. Но база — от Чонина. Чонин обладает той же способностью "читать" механику движений, иначе он не был бы владельцем школы и не обладал бы чемпионскими титулами. У него эта способность выражена не так заметно, как у Кая, но она есть. И он быстро учится. Ему тоже нравились танцы. И прочее в том же духе. Один процент просто усилил ряд его способностей — в Кае. Но есть ещё кое-что. Душа, да?

Хань перестал носиться кругами по лаборатории и задумался.

— Кай ничего не помнил, у него никого не было. У него и жизни-то фактически не было. Для него только ты имел значение, пока не... Ну, ты понял. Без тебя жизнь для него не имела особого смысла. Теперь возьмём Чонина. У Чонина есть семья, занятие, воспоминания. И ещё — и это важно — он видел всё, что происходило с Каем. Теперь скажи мне, у кого из них была сильнее воля к жизни? Кто из них, чёрт возьми, был сильнее? Вот именно. Поэтому логично, что погибал именно Кай. Идём дальше. Чонин — оригинал, а Кай — двойник с улучшенным геномом и с минимумом воспоминаний. При этом Чонин не был в отключке в криокамере — он знал обо всём, что происходило с Каем. Нет конфликта разумов, один и тот же геном плюс один процент. Ты всё ещё не понимаешь, почему Чонин смог пережить комплексную операцию?

Хань остановился у окна, долго смотрел на клонившееся к западу солнце, а после тихо подытожил:

— Но это означает, что в обычных условиях синтезирование практически бесполезно. С помощью синтезирования нельзя вырастить органы на замену. И нельзя создать человека заново ещё раз. Ну вот только если человек умер, его можно воскресить. Или придётся поступать так же, как с Чонином: улучшать на один процент геном и только потом проводить комплексную операцию. Но это жестоко.

— А ты чего хотел? Ты тогда доказал, что улучшение одного процента генома — исходного, заметь — может излечить болезни. В этом был весь смысл. В аппликации улучшенного на один процент генома, а не в воскрешении ради спасения оригинала. Воскрешение...

Бэкхён осёкся из-за тонкого противного писка. Он оглянулся и замер, уставившись на тельце мыши в клетке.

— Чёрт! — с чувством заявил Хань. — Видишь? Почему она погибла? Она же осталась одна и была полностью здорова!

— Но в ней не было улучшенного генома, верно? — Бэкхён покачал головой. — Хань, не лез бы ты в историю и не пытался повторить деяние Бога. Нельзя создавать людей только потому, что тебе этого хочется.

— Это вовсе не прихоть, — возмутился Хань, лихорадочно просматривая таблицы в поисках причины гибели мыши. — Это просто интересно. Ну и подумай о том, сколько жизней можно спасти, если научиться...

— Это ты подумай о проблеме перенаселения. И о том, что смерть так же естественна, как и рождение. Чёрт, хён! Люди должны рождаться и умирать. Это нормально. Да, больно, но нормально. Так и должно быть. И Чонин тоже умер бы, если бы во время комплексной операции баланс оригинального материала и донорского был бы нарушен. И ещё подумай о том, что комплексную операцию в случае Чонина проводили лучшие специалисты. Ты хоть представляешь себе, сколько ушло на это времени? Это не машинками мышей сшивать. Это несколько суток ада без сна и практически без отдыха. Одна ошибка — и всё псу под хвост. Знаешь, если бы мы всё знали — тогда... думаю, у нас ни черта бы не вышло. Смешно или нет, но все наши косяки в итоге привели к нынешнему результату. То, что Чонин жив, — случайность чистой воды. Вот так я думаю. Если хочешь, можешь дальше биться над своей теорией. Я уверен, что ты всё равно придёшь к такому же выводу. Чонина спасти тебе удалось по чистой случайности — никак иначе. И повторить это с кем-то другим ты вряд ли сможешь. У тебя даже мыши дохнут пачками, полюбуйся. — Бэкхён указал на клетку с трупиком.

— Может, ты прав, и это действительно случайность. Но я могу проследить эти случайности и вывести закономерность. Синтезирование возможно, Бэкхён. Да, сложно. Да, пусть оно многоступенчато, да и цена слишком высока, но это возможно. Я хочу выяснить, при каких условиях оно возможно, чтобы больше никто не повторял моих ошибок. Ты считаешь, это неправильно? — Хань с непреклонным упрямством смотрел на Бэкхёна и терпеливо ждал ответа.

Бэкхён сунул руки в карманы и прогулялся к двери, ответил уже оттуда:

— Я не знаю, правильно это или нет. Пока что. Но я хотя бы узнаю тебя. Того тебя, который впервые привлёк моё внимание в Кунсане. Таким ты мне всегда нравился больше. Постарайся не испортиться, ладно? Не думаю, что Чонин даст тебе ещё один шанс, если ты снова наступишь на те же грабли. Сам знаешь, сердце — само совершенство: мощнейший насос и идеальный биомеханизм, созданный гением. Но оно очень хрупкое на самом деле. Особенно когда получаешь его второй раз — кое-как склеенным из кусочков.

 

 

 

 

◄ 19 ►

 

Просыпаться Ханю не хотелось совершенно. Накануне он вернулся морально измотанным после очередного визита к До Кёнсу по официальному вызову. Вернулся настолько измотанным, что сразу забрался в кровать и вырубился, не дождавшись возвращения Чонина и Солли.

Утром он вытянулся на животе, обняв подушку и укрывшись одеялом с головой, смежил веки и провалился в лёгкую полудрёму. Лениво отметил копошение под боком, но не шелохнулся. Зато невольно улыбнулся, когда к спине — между лопаток — прижались твёрдые губы. Горячим дыханием по коже, лёгкое прикосновение рукой к левому боку. Ханя мягко вдавило в матрас навалившейся сверху приятной тяжестью. К ягодицам прижались узкие бёдра, и Чонин грудью потёрся о его спину. Хань тихонько вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в подушку, позволяя тем самым Чонину творить с ним всё, что Чонину только возжелается.

Чонину возжелалось пометить его шею поцелуями и слегка покусать — до дрожи от неприкрытого возбуждения. Хань тихо застонал, когда Чонин добрался зубами до мочки его уха, слабо прикусил и чуть потянул. Такая, казалось бы, мелочь немедленно породила чувство лёгкости в животе, иллюзию невесомости и жадную пульсацию меж бёдер. Вот теперь Хань безумно хотел, чтобы Чонин трогал его везде, буквально осыпал ласками с головы до ног, а после оглушил страстью.

Но тут одеяло медленно поползло в сторону.

— Солли, ну что ты делаешь? — Сонный смех Чонина окончательно возбудил Ханя. Он с трудом приподнялся, чтобы понаблюдать за борьбой за одеяло.

— Я сейчас умру, — грустно сообщил он, совершенно не контролируя собственное дыхание.

— Даже не надейся, — шепнул ему на ухо Чонин. — Бегом в ванную.

— Там нет защёлки, — напомнил о немаловажном обстоятельстве Хань и коварно потёрся ягодицами о бёдра Чонина.

— Изверг... — Хань довольно зажмурился, ощутив нужную реакцию на свои провокационные действия. — Там есть полотенце, которое можно привязать к ручке и перекладине.

Хань тут же выбрался из-под Чонина, подхватил одеяло и удрал в ванную. Через пять секунд туда же влетел Чонин в простыне и ловко привязал полотенце к ручке и перекладине так, чтобы распахнуть дверь снаружи стало невозможно.

— Почему я чувствую себя прямо сейчас так глупо? — поинтересовался Хань, вцепившись в одеяло, которое Чонин пытался сдёрнуть с него.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты. Отдай.

Одеяло полетело на пол, потом туда же отправился и Хань. Он вскинул голову, едва Чонин добрался губами до его плеча и шеи. Жмурился, пока Чонин жадно целовал его и слегка покусывал кадык, одновременно плавно погружая пальцы в его тело.

И тут в дверь требовательно постучали.

— Она специально, — выдохнул Ханю в шею Чонин.

— Угу, вся в папу. Такая же вредная.

Через минуту они торчали под душем. Хань медленно водил губкой по плечам и груди Чонина, любуясь оттенком кожи и одновременно пытаясь дышать размеренно, что выходило у него из рук вон... А Чонин ещё невесомо тронул его скулы кончиками пальцев, потом долго смотрел, не обращая внимания на воду, льющуюся на них сверху. Под этим взглядом Хань окончательно разучился дышать нормально. И смотрел в ответ — так же пристально. Смотрел даже тогда, когда лицо Чонина становилось всё ближе и ближе. Закрыл глаза только при соприкосновении их губ и уронил губку.

— Не останавливайся... — едва слышно попросил Хань после мягкого поцелуя.

— Вовсе не...

— Не останавливайся, — повторил Хань с настойчивостью. — Я хочу тебя.

— Но что ты готов мне позволить? — Чонин мучительно медленно провёл языком по его щеке и прикрыл глаза.

— Всё. Тебе — всё. — Хань коснулся влажных волос на затылке Чонина пальцами, сгрёб пряди в кулак и плавно потянул, чтобы полюбоваться на шею Чонина и пометить её губами.

Одеяло на полу всё-таки намокло — они выбрались из-под душа и свалились на него. Хань проводил руками по влажным волосам, откидывая их у Чонина со лба, потом перевернулся на живот и упёрся руками и коленями, бросил короткий взгляд поверх плеча и немного прогнулся в пояснице. Глухо застонал — напряжённый толстый член неумолимо раздвигал мышцы, дразня скопление нервных окончаний вокруг входа, проникал всё глубже, пока бёдра Чонина не прижались к ягодицам Ханя. Заполнив Ханя собой, Чонин остановился, обхватил Ханя руками и заставил привстать на коленях так, чтобы после прижаться спиной к груди Чонина и откинуть голову ему на плечо. Хань снова застонал — от отчётливого ощущения присутствия Чонина внутри себя.

Сильное движение выбило из Ханя новый стон — такой стон, что Хань мог только порадоваться, что Солли ничего не слышит. Зато его слышал Чонин. Стон Ханя как будто свёл его с ума, заставив двигаться так же сильно, но быстрее — пока стоны не стали отрывистыми и короткими, хриплыми, пока голос окончательно Ханю не изменил. И, наверное, определения для тех звуков, что срывались с его губ после, уже не существовало. Хотя подобные мелочи перестали его волновать вовсе, едва тело стало послушно отзываться на каждое действие Чонина, бросая Ханя навстречу невыносимому удовольствию, вытесняя разум и оставляя только чувства — ничего больше.

Горячие руки на липкой от пота груди. Пальцы на вызывающе напряжённых вершинках сосков. Непрерывное движение внутри — крепкий ствол растягивал мышцы входа, гладкие стенки, заполнял Ханя и почти выскальзывал, чтобы вернуться и... Звуки частых шлепков — причина лёгкого смущения, проступавшего слабым румянцем на скулах у Ханя. А прикосновения губ Чонина к шее заставляли его непроизвольно улыбаться. Управлять собственным телом не получалось совершенно. Стоило Чонину вновь тронуть пальцами соски, и Хань начинал тереться спиной о его грудь. Стоило повести ладонями вниз, огладить живот и уверенно сжать бёдра, слегка впиваясь ногтями в ягодицы, и Хань сам принимался двигаться быстрее и быстрее, скользить вверх и вниз по напряжённому члену, стараясь выдерживать нужный угол и доводить Чонина до глухих низких стонов, больше похожих на рычание.

Хань упал на испачканное его же спермой одеяло и томно перевернулся на спину. По внутренней стороне бедра медленно стекали тёплые капли. Пытающийся отдышаться Чонин невесомо тронул Ханя между ног пальцами, размазывая сперму по чувствительной коже вокруг входа и пачкая ею ягодицы Ханя. Несмотря на только что испытанный оргазм, Чонин по-прежнему смотрел на Ханя с непередаваемой жадностью во взгляде.

— Иди ко мне, — из последних сил позвал его Хань, обхватил руками за шею и позволил себе забыться, сосредоточившись только на поцелуе. Ладно, на множестве поцелуев, которыми осыпал его Чонин.

— Надо будет присобачить задвижку... потом... — пробормотал Чонин и снова попробовал его губы на вкус. Хань тщетно пытался удержаться от смеха. Ему ещё не доводилось заниматься чем-то подобным в ванной, запертой с помощью полотенца. Но, несмотря на всю нелепость ситуации, он чувствовал себя счастливым: крепко прижимал к себе Чонина и едва удерживался от того, чтобы кричать в голос всему миру: "Он только мой".

  
Хань честно пытался несколько раз поговорить с Солли и выяснить хоть что-нибудь о её странной связи с Чонином. Но говорить с Солли, не умея толком пользоваться языком жестов, было не лучшей идеей. Солли хорошо понимала Ханя вопреки всему, но вот Хань понимал её паршиво. Когда речь шла о бытовых мелочах или конкретных предметах, понимать друг друга удавалось довольно легко. Но стоило переключиться на абстрактные понятия...

Бесполезно.

Говорить на эту тему с Чонином тоже не имело смысла.

От отчаяния Хань позвонил Сэхуну и Тао. Они встретились в кафе рядом со школой. Сэхун и Тао с азартом рассказали ему о своих приключениях, коих накопилось изрядно.

— Даже не предполагал, что у работников скорой помощи такая насыщенная жизнь, — подытожил Сэхун.

— Ага, — радостно закивал Тао. — Вчера только был вызов к чуваку, которого укусила в член пчела. Ты не поверишь... а-ы-ы! Хун-и, прекрати отдавливать мне ноги всякий раз...

— Просто заткнись, — мрачно попросил Сэхун. — И перестань меня так называть!

— Хорошо, Хун-и.

— Это невыносимо. — Сэхун обречённо закрыл глаза и тоскливо вздохнул.

— Зато мы увидели член, какой не во всякой порнухе...

— Тао!

— Мне даже спрашивать страшно, какими были другие вызовы, — хмыкнул Хань.

— Да разные, на самом деле. Иногда вызывают из-за всякой ерунды, — пожал плечами Сэхун. — Порой бывает нечто действительно интересное. Но нам просто повезло, что мы попали в бригаду доктора Чона. Он столько всего знает... жуть просто.

— Ещё бы Фасолинку кто-нибудь научил водить фургон нормально, — пожаловался скисший Тао. — А то каждый раз как последний. Я ему тут говорю буквально вчера, мол, вдоль дороги знаки же не просто так стоят. Так он мне — а это для скейтбордистов и велосипедистов. А потом ещё и "кирпич" сшиб фургоном. Как ему ещё не запретили за руль садиться? Хотя пару дней назад к нему подкатил инспектор с претензией по поводу несоблюдения правил дорожного движения...

Хань дождался, пока выплеск впечатлений сойдёт на нет, после чего неторопливо поведал Сэхуну и Тао о довольно необычной связи Чонина и Солли. В большей степени Хань сделал это для Тао, поскольку хотел услышать его мнение.

— Если подумать, — задумчиво заговорил Тао, — то некая необъяснимая связь чаще всего встречается в случае близнецов. Иногда просто между братьями или сёстрами, чуть реже — между родителями и детьми. Но знаешь, это такие дебри... Толком никто и ничего не знает, хотя многие пытались это дело изучить со всех сторон. Даже сейчас подобная связь считается чем-то мистическим, не имеющим однозначного научного подтверждения и объяснения. В нашем же случае речь идёт о двух носителях одного и того же генома. По-моему, это похоже на улей или муравейник.

— В смысле? — не понял Хань.

— Если один что-то знает, то это знают все. Я об этом. Вроде как коллективный разум. То есть, я не сравниваю. Я просто предполагаю. В нашем случае это точно не коллективный разум, но нечто подобное по механизму. Один тип много лет назад писал, что человеческий мозг обладает излучением. Как бы испускает волны. Считается, что телепаты улавливают эти волны. Точнее, способны их принимать, усваивать и обрабатывать. А вот эмпаты просто улавливают волны. Они не владеют умением их обрабатывать, поэтому чувствуют лишь настроения, эмоции. Скажем так, эмпаты улавливают волны и могут определять их цвет, а телепаты способны на большее — на раскодирование волн и посылаемых ими сигналов. Условно. И в этом случае то, что ты описал, куда больше похоже на телепатию. И я бы сказал, что у Чонина получается намного хуже, чем у Солли. Солли лучше в этом разбирается явно.

— Но почему? Если исходный геном принадлежит Чонину...

— Вот именно. Если посмотреть с этой стороны, то Чонин — исходник, а Солли — его производная. Производная всегда будет стремиться к оригиналу. Это нормально. Поэтому Солли и владеет лучше этой способностью. Ничем иным я не могу это объяснить. Ты ещё и говоришь, что Солли получила воспоминания Чонина. Получается, она знает о Чонине всё, в то время как сама является по сути "терра инкогнита". А где Чонин, кстати?

— Его пока отстранили от работы, — помрачнел Хань. — И он мне напоминает тигра в клетке, который не знает, куда себя деть. На днях его пригласили в Академию, так что сегодня он то ли лекцию там читает, то ли просто выступает перед студентами.

 

 

  
Чонин обошёл стол и присел на край, привычно сунув руки в карманы чёрного комбинезона. Он обвёл взглядом всё ещё робких студентов и слабо улыбнулся.

— Я не мастер читать лекции. Думаю, будет лучше, если вы просто зададите важные для себя вопросы, а я постараюсь на них ответить. Идёт?

Предложи ему заявиться в Академию майор Хан, Чонин послал бы его к чёрту. Однако предложение Хана подкрепляли официальные приглашения и от руководства Академии, и от военного министерства. И Чонин не мог не понимать, что в его нынешнем положении отказ выглядел бы, как минимум, странно. Пришлось согласиться и теперь вот красоваться перед доброй сотней студентов в демонстрационном зале. Хотя Чонин остался верен привычкам и явился в неизменном военном комбинезоне, словно только что закончил дежурство и не успел переодеться.

Один из студентов вскинул руку, дождался кивка Чонина и громко спросил:

— Как много общего и различного в работе спасателей и сотрудников антитеррористического отдела?

— Разницы почти нет, — пожал плечами Чонин. — Отдел всего лишь более военизирован. Обычно спасатели помогают людям, а в отделе просто требуются те из них, кто может не только спасать, но и стрелять в преступников без колебаний, когда это необходимо.

— Но ведь вы служили в отделе, а не в общем корпусе спасателей.

— Неправда, — вмешался другой студент в их диалог. — Насколько мне известно, капитан Ким какое-то время служил именно в корпусе спасателей. Так ведь?

Чонин кивнул, но предпочёл не вдаваться в подробности собственной биографии.

— А что для спасателя самое важное? — спросили из глубины зала.

— Нам тысячу раз говорили, что уверенность в себе, — ответили слева.

— Спокойствие! — крикнули справа.

— Неправильно, — не отказал себе в удовольствии отметить Чонин и скрестил руки на груди.

— Почему неправильно? — возмутились в первых рядах.

— Потому что. — Чонин чуть отклонился назад, провёл пальцем по монитору демонстрационного аппарата и активировал одну из классических ситуаций. На высоте в сто метров замерла на узком карнизе женщина. Возможно, она хотела покончить с собой, поддавшись секундному порыву, но теперь, напуганная, замерла на карнизе и не знала, что ей делать. Постороннее вмешательство могло как спасти её, так и убить.

Студенты заволновались, обнаружив под ногами у себя пустоту, убегавшую далеко вниз. Иллюзия, но очень мощная. Ради неё Чонин и запустил программу.

— Пусть поднимет руку тот, кому сейчас не страшно смотреть себе под ноги, — предложил Чонин. После минутного колебания над головами студентов взмыли всего две руки. — Отлично. Вряд ли вы двое долго продержитесь на этой работе, потому что лгать самим себе — последнее дело для спасателей. Страшно сейчас каждому из вас. И даже я руку не поднял.

— Зато вы тут единственный, кто выглядит при этом спокойным и уверенным в себе, — проворчали в первом ряду.

— Потому что спасатель должен выглядеть спокойным и уверенным в себе. Выглядеть. Потому что человек, который хочет, чтобы его спасли, желает видеть именно уверенного в себе и спокойного спасателя. А спасатель старается выглядеть так, чтобы свести к минимуму вероятность истерики у спасаемого. Это не значит, что спасатель не должен бояться. Страх — это тоже средство и инструмент. Но. Что в самом деле важно для спасателя? Холодная голова и быстрый ум. Ваш разум должен быть ясным и критичным. Потому что спасателю полагается спасать людей, а не вести их к смерти. Когда вам страшно, вы лучше понимаете, что чувствует тот человек, которого вы спасаете. И чем лучше вы это понимаете, тем вам проще управлять спасаемым и влиять на него. Удерживать его от паники и вести к спасению.

— Но что делать, если спасатель один, а спасти нужно нескольких человек? Как выбирать, кого из них следует спасать?

— И как выбирать, если среди жертв есть, например, родственник, друг и чужой человек, которого впервые в жизни видишь?

Чонин повёл перед собой ладонью, призывая студентов к тишине.

— Выбирать не надо. Надо просто спасать того, кого вы точно можете спасти, а за остальными возвращаться уже на свой страх и риск. Задача спасателя — спасать жизни. И если спасатель спас хотя бы одну, он выполнил свой долг.

— Но нам всегда говорили, что рисковать нашими жизнями нельзя.

Чонин слабо улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Если спасатель никого не спасает и дорожит собственной шкурой, то зачем он вообще нужен? Я повторю: если вы спасли хотя бы одну жизнь, вы справились со своей работой.

Кто-то вновь вскинул руку, а после громко спросил:

— Пять лет назад вы спасли много людей, но едва не погибли сами. Или погибли? Руководство осудило ваш поступок. Все говорили, что вы не имели права так рисковать собой.

— Каждый из вас сам будет решать, какой риск оправдан, а какой нет. Если вы спасли одного человека, вы выполнили работу блестяще. Если вы спасли больше одной жизни и погибли, вы тоже блестяще выполнили свою работу. Как помните, я говорил, что у спасателя всегда должна быть холодная голова. Вы всегда должны трезво оценивать свои шансы. И если вы не готовы обменять свою жизнь на десять чужих, то почему бы вам не сменить работу? Каждый день в мире что-нибудь происходит. Цунами, землетрясения, стычки, аварии. Что-то происходит по злой воле других людей, что-то — по невнимательности и некомпетентности, а что-то случается не по воле людей. Но всякий раз в опасности оказываются люди, которые не готовы умереть. Они очень хотят жить. И им не на кого рассчитывать, только на спасателей. Поэтому, когда вы попадаете в эти стены, учитесь, а потом идёте спасать таких людей, вы должны понимать это. Понимать, что на вас будут рассчитывать. Это ответственность, с которой вам нужно жить. Если вы не готовы принять это, лучше сразу отказаться и выбрать себе другое занятие.

— Разве вы не должны нас убедить быть спасателями и вдохновить?

— Отнюдь. — Чонин вновь скрестил руки на груди, окидывая взволнованных студентом немного грустным взглядом. — Нельзя заставить людей рисковать собой ради других, если они этого не хотят. Любое занятие имеет смысл только тогда, когда оно вам нравится. Быть спасателем так же непросто, как быть водителем автобуса или шеф-поваром в ресторане. Когда вы говорите, что займётесь конкретным делом, все вокруг вас будут ждать от вас именно этого. И когда вы идёте в корпус спасателей, от вас будут ждать именно спасения. И если вы откажете в спасении, вы сможете с этим жить? Спокойно спать, зная, что могли спасти, но не спасли?

В зале на время воцарилась тишина. Чонин собрался обойти стол и выключить демонстрационный аппарат, но тут прозвучал новый вопрос:

— Капитан Ким, мы ведь сейчас ни с кем не воюем. И все говорят, что войны остались далеко в прошлом. Тогда почему до сих пор происходит так много терактов?

Чонин остался на месте и сунул руки в карманы, коротко кивнул.

— Хороший вопрос. Посмотрите под ноги. Высоко, да? Отличная иллюзия, пока мы знаем это. И жутковато, если подумать, что это реальность, которая может случиться с любым из вас. То, что войны остались в прошлом, — это такая же иллюзия. Разработки новых вооружений продолжаются до сих пор — явно или тайно. Потому что такова сущность людей. Беспокойство. Люди умеют любить, ненавидеть, грустить, веселиться и... чувствовать боль. Всё вокруг нас — выражение беспокойства людей. И изменить природу людей никто не может. Зато каждый может выбрать то, что для него важно. Выражать свои чувства можно с помощью убийств. Но можно выражать их и спасением других людей. Или как-нибудь ещё. — Чонин опустил голову и негромко добавил: — Я не философ. И я здесь не для того, чтобы учить вас жить или объяснять, почему мироздание именно такое, какое есть. Я здесь для того, чтобы показать вам, что это за работа и чего она от вас потребует. Опираясь на свой опыт, могу сказать вам лишь то, что ничто в нашей жизни не бывает простым. Даже если что-то кажется простым, это не так. И иногда лучше рискнуть всем, чем после жить в плену сожалений и думать о том, что вы могли сделать, но не сделали.

Чонин умолк. Он смотрел в зал, но не видел лиц студентов. Думал о другом: о собственных рисках и сожалениях. И о том, что Хань однажды сказал ему. "Я не сожалею, что украл геном. Что бы ни случилось, я не хочу забывать ничего. Не хочу, чтобы ты исчез из моей жизни".

 

 

Ханя Чонин нашёл в кабинете. Тот сидел за столом, откинувшись на спинку кресла. И перед ним лежала раскрытая папка. Та самая, которую Чонин получил от До Кёнсу.

Хань чуть отодвинул от себя папку и вновь откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Тебе незачем держать это у себя. Если хочешь, я могу сам рассказать тебе слово в слово всё, что тут написано. Это ведь я написал. И перечитывал четыре года изо дня в день. Выучил наизусть. И я помню всё, что тогда случилось в Кунсане. С нами и... помню все свои отчёты и журнальные записи.

Чонин подошёл к окну и остановился там. Тронул пальцами подоконник, провёл невидимую линию по гладкой поверхности.

— Это неважно.

— Почему же? Или ты хочешь сказать, что не читал?

— Читал. Но это неважно. Всё равно все твои записи с ошибками. Ты просто не знал об этом.

Хань долго молчал за его спиной, но всё же после спросил:

— Когда ты понял, что что-то не так?

— На побережье, наверное. Хотя сейчас думаю, что знал об этом всегда. С самого начала.

— Это... когда ты поранил ногу? Кровотечение не прекращалось, так? И ты ничего не сказал? Почему?

Чонин прислонился лбом к стеклу и прикрыл глаза.

— Ты и так в меня не верил. Если бы я сказал, ты снова стал бы носиться со мной, как с ребёнком. Я точно хотел не этого.

— Но ты и был ребёнком! — Хань выбрался из кресла и подошёл к нему почти вплотную. — Ты же ничего не знал и не помнил.

— Только потому, что ты сам этого захотел. Почему же остановился на полпути? Почему ты не синтезировал именно ребёнка? Тогда и проблем никаких бы не возникло.

— Ты думаешь, это так легко? — с явственной обидой уточнил Хань, вцепившись в его комбинезон на груди. — Ты думаешь...

— У тебя был выбор. И ты выбрал. И вышло так, как вышло. Иногда я ненавижу тебя за это. Хочу ненавидеть. Не потому, что ты это сделал. Потому, что ты смотрел на меня так... За это. За то, как ты смотрел на меня тогда. Мне тогда казалось, что я просто никто. Ты никогда не смотрел на Кая так, как смотришь сейчас на меня.

Хань осторожно разжал пальцы и выпустил смятую ткань, отступил на шаг и тихо спросил:

— Чего же ты ждёшь от меня? Снова хочешь услышать, что я люблю тебя? Или я должен ещё раз попросить прощения? Я...

— Ты, правда, помнишь всё, что было тогда? И помнишь всё, что тебе говорил Кай? — перебил его Чонин, внимательно разглядывая каждую чёрточку в изысканном лице.

— Это был ты, — упрямо вздёрнув подбородок, возразил Хань.

— Ладно. Так ты в самом деле всё помнишь?

— А я могу забыть? Да, помню.

— Тогда ты легко найдёшь ответ на вопрос, чего я жду от тебя. — Чонин круто развернулся и двинулся к двери.

— Чонин! Я люблю тебя. Правда, люблю. И тогда... тогда тоже любил. Ты это хотел услышать?

Чонин погладил пальцами дверную ручку и покачал головой.

— Рад слышать, но я жду от тебя другого. Хотя, быть может, всё это уже неважно тоже. Я... не знаю. Я уже ничего не знаю. Чем дальше, тем всё становится сложнее. Мои чувства... к тебе... они не изменились. Если ты волнуешься из-за этого, то напрасно. И не беспокойся, я по-прежнему не намерен участвовать в том фарсе, что ты сам спровоцировал. Пока ты смотришь на меня так, как сейчас... мне больше ничего не нужно, наверное. Достаточно и этого.

— Но ты сказал, что ненавидишь меня за...

— Я сказал, что иногда хочу тебя ненавидеть. — Чонин заставил себя прикусить язык, чтобы не продолжить: "Но не могу". Он решительно повернул ручку, переступил через порог и запер дверь. На миг привалился к ней спиной, оттолкнулся, прихватил лёгкую куртку и ключи от байка, телефон и сбежал по лестнице к байку. Сначала позвонил госпоже Сун и спросил, как чувствует себя Солли. Та заверила его, что с Солли всё отлично, и она согласилась на поездку в детский развлекательный центр вместе с другими детьми.

— Не беспокойтесь, со мной будут ещё два преподавателя, так что с детьми мы управимся. Я сама буду рядом с Солли всё время, чтобы она нигде не потерялась и не заблудилась, да и сложно это будет сделать в развлекательном центре — там всего один зал и нет никаких стен или перегородок. Если хотите, я сама привезу её домой.

— Не нужно. Я заеду в центр в восемь и сам заберу её.

 

 

  
Бэкхён погладил ладонью дельфина по носу, а потом вручил рыбку, за что был обрызган с головы до ног.

— Не вижу ничего смешного, — рыкнул он в адрес улыбающегося Чонина.

— Думаю, он так хотел выразить свою симпатию к тебе. Просто забыл, что ты сухопутная крыса, и вода — стихия не твоя. — Чонин уселся на краю площадки, скрестив ноги, и принялся разглядывать облака, лениво ползущие по небу. Бэкхён продолжал угощать дельфинов рыбой: брал одну за другой из пластмассового ведёрка и бросал над волнами. Вопрос Чонина застиг его врасплох: — Думаешь, тогда, в Кунсане, он любил меня, как и сейчас?

Бэкхён, сидя на корточках у края площадки, удивлённо обернулся, позабыв о рыбине в руке. Одиннадцатый воспользовался удачей, чтобы нагло выдернуть лакомство у Бэкхёна из пальцев.

— Ты сомневаешься, что он...

— Нет. Не сейчас. Я спрашиваю о том, что было в Кунсане. — Чонин неохотно повернул голову и бросил на Бэкхёна тоскливый взгляд.

— Ну... Думаю, да. Хотя тогда я в это не верил, но потом было много времени, чтобы надо всем этим поразмыслить. Знаешь, мы тогда синтезировали тебя, но Хань всегда воспринимал это по-другому. Ты для него был творением. Чем-то новым. Он ведь никогда не видел тебя раньше. Трудно при таком раскладе воспринимать было тебя как воскрешённого человека. Хань считал, что создал тебя. Забавно, он чувствовал себя отцом. Думаю, это оставалось тогда неизменным. Ты был для него его творением. Если угодно, ты был для него сыном. Отсюда... Если отвечать честно, положа руку на сердце, то я скажу, что в Кунсане он любил Кая, но не так, как тебе бы того хотелось. Потому что любой блок трудно сломать, а Хань тогда искренне верил, что создал тебя. Собрал собственными руками. И я думаю, он всё время считал, что поступает неправильно, когда поддавался натиску твоих чувств и желаний. Считал, что поступает плохо по отношению к тебе. Потому что для него ты был как сын. Сам понимаешь, отношения родителей не предусматривают... гм... ну ты понял, да? Время могло бы это изменить, но у вас времени не было. Тогда.

Бэкхён пошарил в ведре и вытащил последнюю рыбину, задумчиво осмотрел и бросил в воду подальше от края площадки. Дельфины все вместе кинулись за добычей. Одиннадцатый опять оказался проворнее, но огрёб от сородичей за жадность.

— Может быть, тогда я не готов был понять это. Зато понимаю сейчас, когда у меня есть они. — Бэкхён указал на резвящихся в воде дельфинов. — Я ведь понимаю, что для многих дельфины просто животные. И многим наплевать, что с ними будет. Но я вырастил их, создал. И для меня они как дети. Я люблю их. Потерять их будет очень больно. Так вот, в Кунсане Хань любил Кая — это точно. Но любил не так, как тебе хотелось бы. Но если ты спросишь меня, любит ли он Чонина, то я отвечу тебе честно, положа руку на сердце, что да, он любит тебя. И любит так, как тебе того хотелось. Потому что для него ты не тот, кого он создал. Ты ему не сын. Ты сам по себе, и ты для него непостижим. Не вини его за это, потому что всю истину знаешь лишь ты. Это только ты знаешь, что разницы нет и не было. Но другие... другие вряд ли смогут понять всё до конца. Ты сам видел, насколько трудно доказать, что ты и Кай — это один человек, один разум и одно сознание.

Бэкхён отодвинул пустое ведро, сел рядом с Чонином и шутливо толкнул его плечом.

— Кай был для Ханя сыном, ну а Чонин... Чонин — это великолепный мужчина, от вида которого у Ханя перехватывает дыхание. Эй, я не сам придумал, если что, просто слышал пару раз бормотание Ханя. Когда он чем-нибудь плотно занят, порой начинает говорить сам с собой. Столько нового и интересного узнать можно... И тут я нахожу своеобразную иронию, кстати. Если бы он признал ещё в Кунсане, что любит тебя, ты ведь остался бы с ним до конца. И умер бы. Сначала Кай, потом — Чонин. Но он не смог — ему мешал отцовский блок. Ты сбежал, и вот... Всё ведь не так уж и плохо сложилось?

Чонин не ответил. Он молча смотрел на искристые волны и задумчиво прикасался пальцем к нижней губе.

— Чонин?

— Не думаю, что всё так уж и замечательно. Знаешь, то время, что проходит между фактической смертью и подобием комы, пролетает как доля секунды. Потом так трудно вспомнить, что же ты видел по ту сторону и видел ли вообще. Но всё меняется. Когда человек умирает, он уже никогда не возвращается прежним. Даже если сердце и дыхание останавливаются всего на пару секунд.

— Но ты...

— У меня не осталось сердца пять лет назад. Кровь перекачивала машина. Сейчас у меня сердце Кая.

Бэкхён тоже уставился на волны, закусив губу. Долго молчал, не отваживаясь спросить, но всё же сжал волю в кулак и рискнул:

— Почему ты... Разве тебе не было страшно тогда, пять лет назад?

— Было. До чёртиков. Я ведь не собирался умирать. В ту ночь мы впервые встретились с Чжису в отеле. Тайком ото всех. В полночь. Всего за семь часов до вылета. И договорились встретиться опять. Наверное, я тогда чувствовал себя счастливым. И уж точно о смерти не думал. Ну а когда... когда понял, что другого выхода просто нет... Я не знаю. Плохо помню, что и как я тогда делал. Помню только, что отчаянно не хотел умирать, но понимал, что выжить не получится. И понимал, что если я этого не сделаю, то просто погибну с остальными. Но лучше один я, чем я и остальные. Ведь так? Просто математика. Умереть оказалось не так уж и страшно, куда хуже было жить по воле машин и постоянно чувствовать боль. Пока не пришли сны. — Чонин вздохнул, придвинулся к воде, зачерпнул ладонью и плеснул в лицо. — Зато теперь я не боюсь смерти.

— Хань уже спрашивал тебя об этом?

— Нет. Но это неважно. Я ему вряд ли это расскажу. Мне достаточно того, что было в Кунсане. Не хочу, чтобы он ещё хоть раз смотрел на меня так, как тогда. Мне легче выглядеть в его глазах толстокожей упрямой скотиной или глупцом, чем человеком, который хоть чего-то боится или боялся. Даже мысль о том, что он может углядеть во мне какую-нибудь слабость, невыносима.

— Но ты не железный. Слабости есть у всех, и это нормально.

Чонин искоса посмотрел на Бэкхёна и покачал головой.

— Ты ещё скажи, что быть воскрешённым тоже в норме — и я тебя удавлю, весёлый хён. Но со мной такое уже было. И сейчас я боюсь, что Хань решит вдруг это повторить. Со мной. Если решит, что я недостаточно сильный.

— И что же в этом тебя пугает?

— То, что вернуть Хань может уже не меня, а чудовище. Весёлый хён, я ведь уже сказал тебе — если сердце остановилось даже всего на пару секунд, человек не вернётся прежним. Никогда.

Бэкхён устало выпрямил ноги, потом потянул Чонина за рукав.

— Тогда скажи мне, что изменилось в тебе?

Чонин высвободил рукав и поднялся с места, прошёлся вдоль кромки воды, вернулся к Бэкхёну и остановился рядом.

— В этом нет смысла. Ты всё равно мне не поверишь.

— Ну почему же? Я уже подозреваю тебя в телепатии. Вряд ли ты сможешь удивить меня сильнее.

— Я вовсе не телепат. Ты ошибаешься. Просто... — Чонин умолк. Бэкхён озадаченно вскинул голову и полюбовался на заметно побледневшее лицо Чонина. Через миг Чонин сорвался с места и кинулся к стоянке. Ничего не понимающий Бэкхён ломанулся следом и преградил путь Чонину, оседлавшему байк.

— Куда ты...

— Солли. Или садись назад, или проваливай с дороги.

Бэкхён без колебаний подскочил к байку, уселся позади Чонина и сцепил ладони в замок у Чонина на поясе. Потом в лицо хлестнул ветер и заставил зажмуриться.

 

 

 

 

  
◄ 20 ►

 

Хань валялся на диване в гостиной и почти безучастно ждал возвращения Чонина. И Солли. Чонин мог бы и пораньше вернуться, но Хань сомневался, что после недавнего разговора Чонина потянет на такой подвиг. Наверняка умчался к Бэкхёну и торчит в исследовательском комплексе. Хотя Хань тоже мог туда сунуться. Мог, но не сунулся. Совесть не позволила.

Хань лениво повернул голову, чтобы краем глаза видеть мелькающие на мониторе кадры. Он честно пытался смотреть фильм час назад, но неизменно погружался в воспоминания. Прокручивал в голове давние беседы с Каем и искал подсказку. Чонин не любил лгать. Если он сказал, что понять легко, чего же он ждёт от Ханя, то так оно и есть.

И что же это могло быть? Хань уже час рылся в воспоминаниях, но так ничего умного и не придумал. Хотя кто сказал, что это должно быть непременно нечто умное?

Хань приподнялся на локтях, едва осознал, что уже секунд десять на мониторе красуется хорошо ему знакомый развлекательный комплекс. Тот самый детский развлекательный комплекс, куда собиралась этим вечером группа Солли. Тут же крупным планом показали оцепление вокруг комплекса, фургоны полиции и антитеррористического отдела.

Хань подхватился и закопошился на диване в поисках пульта, нашёл и поспешно включил звук.

— ...назад. Нападение оказалось совершенно неожиданным и, вероятно, заранее спланированным, поскольку отпущенные заложники утверждают, что бомба уже находилась внутри здания. Первый ярус здания обнесён пластиковыми стенами, и с близкого расстояния можно увидеть как заложников, оставшихся внутри, так и террористов. Однако первый ярус защищён, и специалисты утверждают, что стрелять сквозь укреплённый пластик снайперы не смогут. Верхние ярусы выполнены из обычного, но непрозрачного пластика, что тоже делает работу снайперов практически невозможной. Предположительно, именно из-за этой архитектурной особенности террористы выбрали детский развлекательный центр в качестве своей цели. В данный момент внутри находятся двадцать семь детей и два преподавателя — господин Мин и госпожа Сун. Одиннадцать детей не старше шести лет и шестнадцать — не старше девяти. Мы будем транслировать снимки с камер наблюдения каждые полчаса, чтобы родители могли опознать своих детей и сообщить данные в дежурные отделы полиции. Террористы уже вышли на связь и потребовали отставки министра Кима, пятьдесят единиц платинового запаса в международном эквиваленте, военный вертолёт и право свободно покинуть Корею. В случае невыполнения требований они угрожают взорвать заряды в детском развлекательном центре. Если верить утверждениям террористов, в здании заложено четыре заряда. Полиция подтвердила, что достаточно двух таких зарядов, чтобы обрушить всё здание в том случае, если заряды расставлены правильно. Риск, что рухнут все десять этажей, существует...

Хань сглотнул, когда на ленте внизу монитора появился снимок Солли. Это означало, что Солли была среди заложников, находившихся сейчас внутри здания.

Он кинулся сначала к телефону, но замер. Просто вспомнил, как вёл себя с Солли Чонин. Если Солли напугана, то Чонин, несомненно, знал об этом. И он наверняка знал, где сейчас Солли. И это означало...

Хань выскочил на лестницу в том, в чём был, даже в ботинки не запрыгнул. Пока мчался к машине, потерял сланцы, но возвращаться не стал. Так и погнал к детскому центру на машине, пытаясь вызвонить на ходу Чанёля. Номер он нашёл в записной книжке Чонина, валявшейся всегда у телефона в доме. Чанёль на вызовы не ответил. Тогда Ханю пришло в голову позвонить Сэхуну.

— Мы уже на месте, хён. Близко подойти пока нельзя. Там следят за террористами и заложниками через стёкла. Всех отогнали на сто пятьдесят метров, чтобы при взрыве уменьшить количество пострадавших. Лейтенант Пак сказал, что осколки разлетаются метров на сто при неверно заложенном снаряде. Требование безопасности.

— Ты Чонина видишь?

— Нет, а должен? Разве его не отстранили?

— Дело не в этом... Там... там внутри Солли.

 

 

Чонин цепко держал Бэкхёна за руку и уверенно пробирался мимо фургонов различных служб. Первое ограждение они прошли не по правилам, но сейчас Чонину было на это наплевать. Он просто пролез под лентой, потянув за собой Бэкхёна.

Чёрный форменный комбинезон вводил всех в заблуждение, пока Чонин не вывернул к фургонам и позициям антитеррористического отдела.

— Откуда ты тут взялся? — немедленно возмутился Чанёль, ухватив Чонина за шиворот и притормозив.

— Пусти, я всё ещё старше по званию.

— Ага, только отстранён от службы.

— Там Солли.

Чанёль заметно побледнел и невольно разжал пальцы, но перед Чонином тут же возник майор Хан и кивнул помощникам.

— Сопроводите господина Кима за первую линию ограждения.

Бэкхён машинально ухватился за рукав Чанёля, чтобы хоть его не сопроводили куда подальше. И чтобы не попасть под горячую руку Чонину, потому что Чонин сейчас выглядел смертельно опасным.

Один из помощников попытался ухватить Чонина за запястье, но влип в стенку фургона. Второму Чонин врезал пяткой в бедро. Достаточно сильно, чтобы тот, отлетев от Чонина, зацепил майора Хана. Оба с трудом устояли на ногах.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что тебя отстранили? — загремел майор Хан. — Тебе мало? Обязательно надо ухудшить своё положение? Я тут из кожи вон лезу, чтобы тебя вернуть, а ты...

— Я сам вам вручил заявление. И возвращаться не собираюсь.

— Тогда какого чёрта...

— Там Солли, — очень тихо, но твёрдо отрезал Чонин. — Не допустите вы, я пойду туда сам. Найду способ. Что там вообще?

— Двадцать девять заложников, — по привычке начал отчёт Чанёль. — Два преподавателя и двадцать семь детей. Террористы твердят, что внутри четыре заряда. Если внутрь кто-то сунется или начнётся пальба, они взорвут центр нахрен. Те, кто был внутри, говорят, что видели только два заряда. Если верить их показаниям, заряды расставлены так, как получилось, то есть, неверно. От взрыва здание не рухнет, но осколками выкосит всё, что рядом, поэтому всех отодвинули на сто пятьдесят метров. Ну и жертвы будут. Внутри здания. Террористы потребовали отставки твоего отца, платину и вертолёт с правом свободно покинуть Корею.

— Ликвидировать кабинет отца просили? — повернув голову в сторону Чанёля, уточнил Чонин.

— Нет, только освободить от полномочий министра.

— Значит, искать вдохновителя надо в кабинете отца, — подытожил Чонин. — Мне нужна связь с террористами. Весёлый хён, достань мне гражданскую одежду. Футболка и джинсы подойдут.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — вмешался майор Хан.

— Хочу сделать террористам предложение, от которого они не смогут отказаться, — хищно улыбнулся Чонин и скинул куртку, не глядя сунул её Чанёлю. — Так мне дадут связь с террористами?

— Погоди, ты не... — выставил перед собой ладонь майор Хан.

— Солли там не останется. Двадцать девять жизней многого стоят, не так ли? Я просто делаю свою работу. К тому же, меня отстранили, как вы верно вспомнили, так что ваши приказы для меня — пустой звук. Могу делать всё, что пожелаю. Дайте мне эту чёртову связь!

Через три минуты Чонин получил телефон, а Бэкхён вернулся к фургону с белой футболкой и потрёпанными джинсами.

— Вы принимаете наши условия? — вопросили у Чонина вместо приветствия. Вокруг него сгрудились Чанёль, майор Хан и другие сотрудники, чтобы лучше слышать переговоры.

— Целиком и полностью. Но мы хотим внести встречное предложение. Можете принять его или не принимать, но мы хотим, чтобы вы послушали. Готовы?

— Нам не очень интересно, но говори, — после короткой паузы отозвался переговорщик террористов.

Чонин опустился на подножку фургона и принялся без спешки расшнуровывать ботинки, заодно продолжая беседу по телефону.

— Двадцать девять заложников, должно быть, неудобны для вас. Особенно в том случае, когда это дети. Хотим предложить вам вариант получше. В конце концов, если дети погибнут, вам точно не дадут уйти никогда и ни за что. Мы предлагаем обмен. Двадцать девять заложников на одного ценного. Резонанс в прессе будет не меньший, так что вы только в выигрыше. Да и следить за одним заложником намного удобнее. Как вам предложение?

Чонин сбросил ботинки и быстро выбрался из комбинезона, пока террористы совещались. Забрал у Бэкхёна джинсы и влез в них, потом натянул футболку и снова присел на подножку, чтобы надеть ботинки.

— Предложение не особенно привлекательное. Мы не готовы меняться на кого попало и отказываемся.

— Как? Даже не поинтересуетесь, кто этот ценный заложник? — фыркнул с пренебрежением Чонин и отдал снятый с лодыжки нож Чанёлю.

— Ну и?

— Сын министра Кима. Того самого, чьей отставки вы так жаждете. Дать минуту на размышления?

— Как проведём обмен? — тут же поинтересовался другой террорист — голос отличался.

— Будете выпускать заложников, когда объект подведут на двадцать метров к главному входу. По очереди. Двадцать девятого заложника оставите себе. Один из вас выйдет вместе с ним и остановится в трёх метрах от входа. Объект подойдёт и поменяется с последним заложником местами. Пистолет у вас есть, надеюсь? Хотя бы один. Ну или ножик подойдёт.

— Через пятнадцать минут, — подытожил террорист. Из трубки посыпались короткие гудки.

— Они не смогли отказаться, — пожал плечами Чонин и вернул телефон майору Хану.

— Нож хоть возьми, — предложил Чанёль.

— Нет. Ни к чему их злить — они и так на взводе. Мне достаточно будет, если они примут меня за гражданского и расслабятся. Всё равно обыщут и свяжут. Хотя... думаю, они всё же знают, кто я. Но это уже неважно.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что тебя они точно не отпустят?

— Это неважно, — повторил Чонин, выпрямился и окинул взглядом детский центр. — Надо убирать заложников оттуда как можно быстрее. Они взорвут заряды в любом случае.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — возмутился майор Хан.

— Стёкла плачут. Я слышу. Ладно, давайте, что там у вас есть? Обычные примочки не подойдут. Надо что-то такое, что они не смогут на мне найти.

— Уши тоже осмотрят, — развёл руками Чанёль. — Разве что микропередатчик на клее, но он экспериментальный и хрупкий. Под чёлку можно прилепить так, чтобы из-за волос было не видно.

— Лепи. Весёлый хён?

— А?

— Присмотри за Солли вместо меня.

Бэкхён отрешённо кивнул и уставился на главный вход вдали, освещённый цветными фонарями. Всё ещё не мог уложить в голове, что Чонин сейчас туда пойдёт.

Чонин прикрыл глаза и принялся терпеливо ждать — Чанёль возился с передатчиком, стараясь получше замаскировать бусину полимерным пластырем и замазать кремом.

— Связь односторонняя, слышишь? Только передача сигнала на базу. Мы услышим тебя и всё, что будет твориться вокруг тебя, но ты нас услышать не сможешь.

— Тем лучше.

— Ты уверен? Они не захотят отпустить тебя живым.

— Лучше меня, чем остальных. К тому же, их интересует мой отец. Вот и разберусь как представитель семьи. И мне грустно, что ты не веришь в мои силы. Но я всё равно попрошу тебя присмотреть за Солли, чтобы она не сунулась туда. Глаз с неё не спускай. Если надо, прикуй к себе наручниками. Ты знаешь, она всегда плохо слушается.

— Дурак. Просто возвращайся, — обиженно ответил Чанёль и неловко взлохматил Чонину волосы, окончательно прикрыв все следы от крема и пластыря длинной чёлкой.

— Пошли, — скомандовал Чонин, взглянув на часы майора Хана. — Как раз к сроку доберёмся до места рандеву.

К крыльцу они двигались вместе с Чанёлем. Чонин шагал чуть впереди, а Чанёль старался держаться за ним. Остановились в двадцати метрах. Только тогда к ним подтянулись ещё три невооружённых сотрудника.

— Когда выйдет Солли и подойдёт к нам... — начал Чонин негромко.

— Знаю, — сердито перебил его Чанёль. — Я буду держать её изо всех сил. Вообще сразу постараюсь унести подальше.

— Отлично. — Чонин принялся мурлыкать себе под нос простой мотивчик, пока тот не засел в ушах навязчивым повтором. Другого способа сбить с толку Солли и обмануть её он не знал. Навязчивый мотив позволял избавиться от мыслей и намерений, и тогда Солли ничего не могла прочесть, не могла предугадать его действия.

Через две минуты дверь приоткрылась, а после по ступеням спустилась девочка лет десяти. Руки у неё были связаны за спиной пластиковой лентой. Она немного поколебалась, после чего двинулась в сторону Чонина и Чанёля. Её встретили и отправили за вторую линию ограждения — к фургонам медиков. Через минуту вышел ещё ребёнок. Солли выпустили четырнадцатой по счёту. Чанёль перехватил её в трёх шагах от Чонина, взял на руки и зашагал обратно. Солли часто оборачивалась, что-то говорила жестами, но Чанёль не обращал внимания на её знаки. Добравшись до своего фургона, передал Солли Бэкхёну на руки и велел не выпускать её ни за что на свете.

Чанёль вернулся к точке рандеву на двадцать шестом заложнике, которым оказался господин Мин. Следом выпустили ещё двух детей. У террористов осталась только госпожа Сун. Один — как и было уговорено — вышел вместе с госпожой Сун.

— Военный бронежилет, — тихо отметил Чонин.

— Думаешь, они из бывших военнослужащих?

— Возможно. Держи ушки на макушке, Ёлли, а я пошёл.

Чонин медленно двинулся навстречу террористу, удерживавшему госпожу Сун. К виску госпожи Сун прижималось дуло пистолета. Растрёпанные волосы и залитое слезами лицо — нормальная картина для подобной операции.

Террорист остановился в трёх метрах от крыльца. Он старательно прятался за госпожу Сун, пресекая все возможные попытки снайперов открыть огонь. Зря беспокоился — никто не стал бы стрелять, пока пистолет приставлен к голове заложника.

Чонин подошёл к парочке и повернулся спиной к террористу, встав так, чтобы тому удобно было оттолкнуть госпожу Сун и приставить пистолет уже к голове Чонина. Затем они оба медленно двинулись к двери. За безопасным прикрытием из укреплённого стеклопластика второй террорист резко велел связать Чонину руки. Тут возникла проблема, потому что запас наручников из пластика израсходовали.

— Скрутите проволокой, — решил тот, что, видимо, руководил отчаянной компанией.

Чонин постарался пересчитать засевших в центре террористов. Четверо, не так уж и много. Потом ему завели руки за спину и грубо скрутили тонкой металлической проволокой. О его благополучии особенно не волновались, так что по кистям скоро пробежали тёплые ручейки крови из глубоких порезов на предплечьях и запястьях.

Один из террористов бесцеремонно задрал его футболку, чтобы проверить на наличие передатчиков и прочей следящей аппаратуры. Обыскали его тоже тщательно, но микропередатчик так и не нашли.

Террористы вместе с Чонином перебрались в дальний угол зала, который хуже всего просматривался снаружи.

— Что с нашими условиями? — перешёл к делу главный. Чонин различал его исключительно по росту. Все четверо озаботились надеть маски.

— Всё учтено. Два часа всего лишь потерпеть. Чтобы доставить платину и вертолёт. И чтобы подписать все необходимые документы для отстранения министра. Не слишком много?

— Не слишком ли он спокоен? — мрачно спросил один из четвёрки, подбрасывающий в руке то и дело небольшую коробочку. Чонин прикинул, что это, скорее всего, пульт для активации зарядов. Заодно окинул быстрым взглядом зал и убедился, что заряда в самом деле только два. Мощность внушительная, но заряды расставили неверно — далековато от всех несущих опор. Здание не рухнет, но вот стёкла, пластик и прочие погремушки разнесёт ко всем чертям и довольно далеко от центра. В соседних зданиях тоже наверняка вынесет все окна и другие лёгкие конструкции.

— Вижу, вы хорошо подготовились, — произнёс он оговоренную фразу. Для тех, кто ловил сигнал передатчика, это должно было означать подтверждение, что заряда два, они мощные, стоят неправильно, и следует эвакуировать людей из соседних зданий, а перед фургонами и постами выставить щиты на случай, если осколки разлетятся после взрыва дальше, чем обычно — иногда бывало и такое.

— Это уже неважно. Всё прошло куда лучше, чем мы надеялись. — Главный бросил на Чонина короткий взгляд поверх плеча. — Сам пришёл, выманивать не пришлось. Первый, готовь камеру. Третий, настрой трансляцию. Второй, за пленника отвечаешь головой.

— Так с самого начала вам был нужен именно я? — уточнил Чонин и резко дёрнул плечом, чтобы сбросить руку Второго.

Его вопрос проигнорировали.

— Переходим ко второму этапу. Первый, камера?

— Почти готова.

— Второй, давай его сюда.

Чонина сильно толкнули в спину, заставили рухнуть на колени и приставили к горлу нож. Первый всё ещё возился с камерой, а Третий тихо клацал клавишами наладонника, настраивая канал для прямой трансляции. Чонин закусил губу от острой боли в истерзанных проволокой запястьях, когда Второй бесцеремонно дёрнул за импровизированные наручники, чтобы поставить его прямо перед объективом камеры.

Следовало найти выход и немедленно. Чонин отлично понимал — нельзя допустить, чтобы террористы и он оказались в прямом эфире. Дело даже не в возможных требованиях террористов, а в том, что такая трансляция уже не оставит отцу выбора. Если в обычной ситуации можно было тянуть с бумажной вознёй и втирать террористам сладкую ложь, то в случае прямой трансляции террористам достаточно было отрезать Чонину хотя бы палец, чтобы отец немедленно выступил с заявлением об отставке. И это уже ни черта не будет розыгрышем, потому что подобное заявление не имеет обратной силы. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, после этого взрыв центра и весь ущерб повесят именно на отца. А в том, что центр взорвут, Чонин не сомневался. Он в самом деле слышал "плач" стекла и стен, и металла. Да и по логике... террористам мало было отставки отца, им ещё и требовалось окончательно отстранить его от политики, подорвать доверие. Взрыв центра был идеальным средством, включая смерть Чонина.

Руки следовало исключить из расчётов. Проволока, конечно, штука ломкая, но на это нужно время. И если он решит этим заняться, то террористы это заметят. Оставались только ноги, голова и плечи. И времени — кот наплакал. Но кто сказал, что глупость ни на что не годится?

Чонин наклонился вперёд и помотал головой, словно ему стало дурно. Выждал немного, и когда Второй потянулся к его плечу, чтобы заставить выпрямиться, Чонин выпрямился сам — резко и внезапно, постаравшись заехать террористу плечом в живот. Получилось так себе, но толчок вышел достаточно сильным, чтобы Второй машинально шагнул назад и пошатнулся. В распоряжении Чонина оставались только секунды, поэтому он взвился на ноги и впечатал пятку Второму в грудь, заставив того отлететь к стене и выронить нож.

Третий и Главный стояли к Чонину и Второму вполоборота, что позволило Чонину выиграть дополнительные две секунды. Их хватило на удар ногой по камере. И Чонин от души надеялся, что отремонтировать камеру после этого удара быстро не получится. Не быстро — тоже.

От ножа увернуться он не успел, но и выбора особенного не было. Если бы он уделил внимание Первому, то камера осталась бы в рабочем состоянии, а так... Он отшатнулся, избежав второго удара, под третий подставил плечо и резко повернулся. Сухо треснуло, и в руках у Первого осталась только рукоятка ножа. Клинок засел у Чонина в плече. Это было даже хорошо — кровопотеря меньше, хотя из глубокого пореза на левом боку кровь хлестала неслабо.

Удар ногой Первый почти блокировал. Почти. Согнулся он, скорее, от неожиданности, чем от боли. Рефлексы. Но поплатиться пришлось. Чонин с удовольствием дёрнул коленом вверх, впечатав его Первому в лицо. Должно быть, сломал нос, если судить по обильному кровотечению и безнадёжно испорченным джинсам.

Потом стало невесело, потому что в Чонина врезался Третий. Зато врезался вовремя, так что пуля из пистолета Главного пролетела здорово левее его головы. Вместе с Третьим они свалились на пол. Чонин при падении неудачно приложился связанными руками и пострадавшим плечом так, что перед глазами всё поплыло. Пришлось ударить ногой наугад. Дуракам везёт, так что он даже попал. Куда-то. Поглядеть, куда именно попал, Чонин уже не успел, потому что его пнули прямо в раненый бок. Больно до чёртиков, зато в глазах мгновенно прояснилось. И он без сомнений вцепился зубами в руку Главного, пока тот его не придушил. За укус огрёб зуботычину, но всё-таки смог упереться коленом Главному в грудь и столкнуть в сторону. Встать слишком поспешил и едва не схлопотал стулом по башке — Второй жаждал мести.

Чонин низко пригнулся и резко выбросил вверх левую ногу. Пяткой в челюсть, точно и быстро — как на показательных. Хруст шейных позвонков прозвучал пугающе отчётливо. Не жилец. Осталось лишь толкнуть тело в объятия Главного, чтобы отвлечь и занять чем-нибудь на минуту.

После Чонин рухнул на пол, потому что ему в ногу вцепился скрюченными пальцами Первый. Чонин кое-как отпинался, попутно задев сломанный нос бедняги, так что ненадолго Первый выбыл из игры, но пора было заканчивать с балаганом. Кровь из раны на боку не останавливалась, в плече торчал кусок железа, ещё и зуб шатался для полного счастья. До отключки рукой подать, а у него три противника, у которых руки свободны, есть ножи и пистолеты. Ему и так несказанно повезло...

Чонин вспомнил про пульт, откатился подальше от стенки и поднялся на ноги. Спиной прислонился к колонне и перевёл дух. Пальцы были скользкими от крови, струившейся из порезов на запястьях — проволока сильнее впилась в плоть, так и вены могли пострадать вполне серьёзно. Проверить микропередатчик никак, но, наверное, он давным-давно валялся где-нибудь на полу.

Грохнул выстрел, и скулу оцарапало мелкой крошкой. Чонин поспешно сдвинулся, чтобы между ним и террористами была колонна, потом сполз по колонне на пол и покосился на тёмное пятно, расплывшееся на футболке слева. Ещё и плечо надоедливо ныло, пока болезненные ощущения не превратились в непрерывную пульсацию. И грохот выстрелов совершенно не мешал Чонину испытывать непреодолимое желание уронить голову на подушку и отоспаться как следует.

— Или ты выходишь и не дёргаешься, или мы взорвём тут всё к чёртовой матери.

Чонин не отозвался. Только лениво прикинул расстояние от колонны до двери. Даже любопытно стало, успеет он добежать или нет. Заряды он видел, как и пульт. Если нажать кнопку, заряд активируется. Это две секунды. Секунда до запуска детонации и ещё две, чтобы всё встало на свои места и сработало. Итого — пять секунд. Не так уж и мало. За пять секунд стометровку не пробежать, конечно. Обычно Чонину на это требовалось одиннадцать секунд. Если очень повезёт — десять. И это без учёта двери. Открыть и выскочить — легко, но секунду потратить придётся. Зато с крыльца можно сигануть через ступени, перекатиться... Стоп, "перекатиться" отпадало, потому что руки связаны. Если прыгать, то приземляться на ноги. Ладно, тоже можно. И если стартануть с места внезапно, можно выиграть ещё пару секунд — пока сообразят, пока нажмут на кнопку, если вообще нажмут. Впрочем, эти — нажмут точно, у них просто не будет иного выбора, потому что без заложника им тут ловить нечего. Но...

Чонин медленно поднялся, уже не слушая угрозы, проверил дыхание и упёрся пяткой в колонну. Вдох — пауза — выдох. Снова вдох — и толчок. Он отлетел от колонны и рванул к двери, вывалился на крыльцо, перепрыгнул через ступени и во весь дух помчался вперёд.

Бежал, пока в спину не толкнуло с силой. Сам не понял, как на ногах устоял. А потом в затылок дохнуло раскалённым жаром. Проволока на запястьях обожгла кожу. И асфальт прыгнул навстречу, ударив со всей силы.

В темноте тонким звоном плакало стекло, обещая, что мгновение непременно станет вечностью.

Ложь, но поверить очень хотелось.

 

 

Чтобы проникнуть за ограждение, Ханю пришлось постараться. Он нагло соврал, что среди заложников его дочь, и потребовал провести его либо к лейтенанту Паку, либо к майору Хану. Поскольку он буянил и выглядел решительно настроенным, охрана махнула рукой и спровадила его в расположение антитеррористического отряда — в горячие объятия майора Хана, который тут же вознамерился депортировать его в Китай. Намерениям здорово помешали Бэкхён и Солли. Увидев их, Хань мгновенно позабыл о майоре и рванул к фургону. Бэкхён стоял на коленях прямо на асфальте и крепко удерживал рвущуюся к развлекательному центру Солли обеими руками.

— Да что ж такое с этим ребёнком...

— Что происходит? Разве она не должна быть внутри? — Хань попытался как-нибудь помочь Бэкхёну, но был тут же укушен. С укором посмотрел на Солли и помахал пострадавшей рукой.

— Заложников внутри уже нет, — отрывисто пояснил Бэкхён, пытаясь одновременно удержать Солли и зализать царапины на руке. — Чонин обменял их на себя.

— Что?! — У Ханя душа ушла в пятки.

Он вспомнил о существовании майора Хана и попытался хоть чего-нибудь от него добиться. Добился. Его пообещали выкинуть за ограждение, если он ещё хоть раз к майору подойдёт ближе, чем на десять метров. Тогда Хань принялся расспрашивать всех встречных, где ему найти лейтенанта Пака, а следом хвостом тащился Бэкхён с Солли под мышкой.

Чанёля они нашли у стены из щитов на передовой. Он следил в бинокль за творящимся в зале.

— Что там? — шёпотом спросил Хань, пристроившись рядом.

— Чёрт его знает, плохо видно, а сигнал передатчика пропал минуту назад. Что ты тут делаешь?

— Увидел репортаж и фото детей. Приехал за Солли.

— А...

— Почему Чонина туда пустили?

— Какая разница? Если верить данным, полученным с помощью передатчика, они всё равно намеревались обменять заложников на него. Может, и не всех, но он немного спутал им карты и застал врасплох. К лучшему или нет, скоро узнаем. Чёрт... что ж там творится? Лишь бы он глупостей не наделал...

Чанёль снова припал к биноклю, потом оглянулся и заметил Бэкхёна с Солли на руках.

— Сдурел? Быстро на землю! Ещё и ребёнка притащил. Сдохнуть хочешь? За щит! Сию же секунду! Если там рванёт, тут всё осколками прошмонает. Соображать же надо!

— Сто метров, говорили, — обиженно огрызнулся Бэкхён, но спрятался вместе с Солли за щит, как и велели.

— Это стандарт, но кто знает, чего они туда напихали... — Чанёль снова поднёс к глазам бинокль, а через минуту подскочил и врубил связь. — Он выходит! Один! Чё-ё-ёрт... Бежит, и быстро. Всем в укрытия! Вот дурак... Быстрее, ну! Должен успеть. Должен...

Щиты выдержали удар, а пламя до них не добралось. Зато долетевшие до них осколки забарабанили по укреплённому пластику. В соседних зданиях выбило окна и двери. Ещё пострадали несколько автомобилей, стоявших неподалёку от центра. Сам центр уцелел, разве что первые несколько этажей больше не могли похвастать нарядным видом и сейчас были охвачены пламенем.

И тут внезапно Солли заревела в голос. Яростно выдиралась из рук Бэкхёна и плакала, тянулась ладошками к прозрачному щиту, всхлипывала, с трудом делала глубокий вдох, чтобы снова разразиться громкими рыданиями, как и положено обычным детям. В тишине её ломкий и неуправляемый голос сплетался с шумом пламени, охватившего крыльцо, и тонким звяканьем лопающегося от жара стекла.

Бэкхён с силой прижимал Солли к груди. Он смотрел вперёд — сквозь прозрачный щит, и в отблесках огня на его щеках отчётливо блестели слёзы.

Хань неуверенно шагнул к Бэкхёну, но не удержался на ногах и сел на землю. Отстранённо смотрел, как Чанёль бежал к горящему центру, потом остановился у кучи обломков, рухнул на колени и принялся осторожно разгребать завал. К нему уже спешили коллеги и бригада врачей. Хань даже не обратил внимания на Сэхуна и Тао, тащивших сумки и носилки. Куда больше его волновало то, как вообще всё случившееся всего за несколько секунд можно уложить в голове и логично объяснить.

У него не получалось.

В голове вообще ни одной мысли не осталось. Никакой. И он задыхался. Глупо уставился на собственный кулак. Под ногтями скопилось красное, капнуло на асфальт. Он резко ударил себя кулаком в грудь, жадно глотнул воздух, но вновь начал задыхаться от невозможности сделать выдох. И, наверное, задохнуться было проще, чем терпеть разливающуюся в груди боль. Солли продолжала плакать и рваться из рук Бэкхёна, и от этого становилось только больнее. Что бы остальные там ни делали, что бы они ни говорили...

Потому что Солли знала наверняка.

И едва это наконец дошло до Ханя, он смог сделать выдох. Больше уже ничто не сдерживало слёзы, потому что и сомнений не осталось, как и желания воспринимать реальность. И он даже не помнил, как попал в фургон медиков вместе с Бэкхёном, Солли и Чанёлем. И не понимал, что вообще делает в клинике после.

В клинике он уселся на полу в коридоре, обхватил руками колени и позволил себе реветь вволю. Не сразу заметил, что к его боку прижалась Солли, потом обнял её и принялся гладить по голове, пока она не уснула у него на руках.

В тишине и осязаемом ожидании даже секунды длились вечно. Ждать смысла не осталось, но надежда — это такая мерзкая штука, против которой даже неоспоримые факты бессильны.

Все они всё ещё надеялись. На что-нибудь.

Чунмён появился только ближе к рассвету — помятый и измученный, с тонкой папкой в руках. Ничего не сказал, просто помотал головой и закрылся у себя в кабинете.

Хань шмыгнул носом, потёр глаза кулаком и осторожно передал Солли Бэкхёну. Поднявшись на ноги, шумно выдохнул, подошёл к двери кабинета и резко распахнул её. Чунмён вскинул голову и смерил его усталым взглядом.

Хань добрался до стола, упёрся в столешницу ладонями, зажмурился на миг, затем хриплым голосом потребовал:

— Отчёт. Мне нужен отчёт о его состоянии.

— Тебе он не нужен.

— Я должен увидеть отчёт. Где он сейчас?

— Сам как думаешь? В криокамере. Его отец может себе это позволить, но в этот раз всё просто бессмысленно.

— Чунмён, мне необходимо увидеть отчёт... — Хань снова зажмурился.

— Тебе нельзя. И тебе пока запрещено заниматься медициной, ты сам знаешь. Да и не даст это ничего...

— Чунмён, хотя бы ради нашей дружбы, которая, надеюсь, была на самом деле... я должен увидеть отчёт. Мне нужно знать... как... Я должен.

Чунмён смотрел на него долго и молчал, потом кивнул.

— Ты сам захотел.

Выдвинув ящик стола, Чунмён выудил оттуда ту самую папку, с которой заходил в кабинет, и положил её перед Ханем. В правом верхнем углу папки светлым пятном выделялась метка, хорошо Ханю знакомая.

"Условно мёртв. Режим ожидания репарации".

— Это бесполезно, Хань.

Он сглотнул, взял папку предельно аккуратно и прижал к груди, потом тихо отозвался, не глядя на Чунмёна:

— Чёрта с два. Пока я жив, умереть ему не светит. И я ещё не ответил на его вопрос, а это чертовски важно.

 

 

 

 

  
◄ 21 ►

 

Хань одиноко торчал в кафе на первом этаже клиники и гипнотизировал взглядом папку с отчётом, что лежала на столе перед ним. Ему казалось, что в глаза песка насыпали, поэтому под ресницами отчётливо ощущалась сухость. Естественное ощущение, если долго плакать. Зато теперь слезам попросту неоткуда было взяться, и это радовало, потому что сейчас Хань не мог позволить себе такую роскошь. Ему требовались все силы и заразительная уверенность. Хотя бы для того, чтобы преодолеть отчаяние и самому поверить в собственную авантюру. И ему требовались все силы для двух предстоящих бесед. Во время одной из них он просто не имел права на слабость — хорошо помнил те редкие и скупые слова, что Чонин иногда ронял в адрес своего отца.

Первым пришёл Бэкхён, как Хань и ожидал, следом подтянулись Чондэ и Минсок, Чунмён, Сэхун и Тао. Двух последних сопровождал молчаливый тип в халате с нашивкой "доктор Чон Тэгун".

Бэкхён тихо сказал, что Чанёль остался с Солли у криокамеры, и все тут же помрачнели. Бэкхён не упомянул, что Солли теперь говорила — мало и отдельными словами, а не полноценными фразами, но все подумали о том, что заговорила она не при лучших обстоятельствах. Потребовалось сильное потрясение, чтобы она вспомнила, как следует управлять голосом и слухом. Довольно банальный случай в медицинской практике, если не думать о цене.

— Я догадываюсь, что ты задумал, — сразу высказался Чунмён, скрестив руки на груди и строго сжав губы, — и возражаю. Это просто глупо. И никто не позволит тебе это сделать.

— Помолчи, пожалуйста. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы вы все меня послушали. Хотя бы просто послушали. — Хань облизнул пересохшие губы и сплёл пальцы, крепко сжал и сглотнул. Выпрямившись, он обвёл взглядом всех и тихо начал: — Я хочу попросить вас о помощи. Как несколько лет назад в Кунсане.

— Нет, — Бэкхён помотал головой, — только не говори... Господи, Хань, ты можешь оставить его в покое? Ты ещё помнишь, что было тогда? Хочешь, чтобы ему снова пришлось... Дай же ты ему спокойно умереть!

— А вот хрен! — вспылил Хань, ударив кулаком по столешнице. — Только через мой труп! Это я запустил цепную реакцию, которая привела к нынешнему результату! Только я виноват! Больше никто! Мне и расхлёбывать — ты сам так говорил. Я хочу вернуть его и верну.

— И как ты собираешься это сделать? — негромко поинтересовался Минсок. — Хочешь наступить на те же грабли? Синтезировать, подождать, пока двойнику поплохеет, и снова сделать из двух одного?

— Нет. — Хань откинулся на спинку стула. — Просто послушайте, ладно? Я говорил во время процесса о своих теориях. И Бэкхён вот в курсе, что я пытался повторить то, что мы тогда сделали в Кунсане. На мышах. Ничего не вышло. Но речь не об этом. Я хочу вернуться к синтезированию, но не так, как мы делали это в прошлый раз. В прошлый раз у нас Чонина не было. Только образцы материала и исправленный геном. Мы синтезировали Кая с нуля. Но сейчас Чонин у нас есть. И мы можем провести синтезирование не с нуля. Без создания двойника. Вы... понимаете?

— Но синтезировать отдельно органы или части тела нельзя, — хмуро напомнил Чунмён.

— Я в курсе. Я и не предлагаю это делать. Я предлагаю синтезировать самого Чонина из того, что есть. По предварительным расчётам это займёт больше времени и потребует кропотливого моделирования. Атомная и молекулярная архитектура. — Хань посмотрел на Сэхуна в упор. — Потребуются точные расчёты для создания намеренно повреждённых клеток, чтобы спровоцировать процесс синтезирования и восстановления с нужным нам вектором. Смотрите, — Хань закусил губу и неопределённо повёл рукой, — я попробую упростить. Мы поместим Чонина в биокамеру с агрессивным раствором, активно воздействующим на мышечные ткани и кожные покровы. Это запустит процесс регенерации на максимально возможном уровне для его нынешнего состояния. Затем мы проведём аппликацию повреждённых клеток и запустим синтезирование. Синтезирование на базе не отдельно генома, а всего организма в целом. Проще говоря, мы запустим процесс синтезирования на базе исходного материала, когда организм восстановит себя сам. Разумеется, в процессе обновятся и те клетки, которые сохранились. Мы... воссоздадим Чонина из него же самого.

— Это невозможно, — внезапно отрезал Чон Тэгун. Дождался, когда все посмотрят на него, и продолжил: — То есть, это теоретически возможно, но это займёт около пятидесяти лет — это самый меньший срок. В случае если не будет ошибок, а расчёты будут безупречны, что маловероятно, поскольку расчёты будут делать люди и машины, а не мать-природа. Даже безупречные расчёты идут вразрез с природой. Кроме того, организм будет тоже жить — даже в такой среде. Возможно, раствор и замедлит процесс роста, но не остановит. Проще говоря, если даже это и получится, то из биокамеры он выйдет через пятьдесят лет и гораздо старше, чем сейчас. Это противоречит этическим принципам, поскольку может привести к психотравме пациента. Скачок в возрасте от двадцати пяти лет к семидесяти пяти — это неслабая травма.

Хань покачал головой.

— В целом, вы правы. В случае Чонина — нет. Его геном... то есть, геном Кая был изменён на один процент. Улучшен. После комплексной операции это выражается слабее, но при синтезировании мы можем стимулировать это изменение и заставить его работать. Синтезирование Кая с нуля прошло всего за несколько дней. Синтезировать Чонина будет сложнее. Я всё посчитал. Если вам интересно, то на это уйдёт полгода. Плюс-минус месяц. Есть вероятность, что это займёт меньше времени, потому что фактически Чонин ещё жив.

— Как сказать, — помрачнел Чунмён. — Кровь перекачивает и дышит за него машина. Если отключить машину, он умрёт.

— Но пока ведь не умер! — стиснув кулаки, возразил Хань с ослиным упрямством. — И тянуть тут нельзя. Чем дольше он пробудет в криокамере в таком состоянии, тем сложнее будет запустить нужные процессы. Вы же сами понимаете, что "ленивые" клетки расшевелить намного труднее. Если что-то делать, то именно сейчас. Ребята, пожалуйста, мне очень нужна ваша помощь.

Хань тщетно пытался поймать взгляды друзей — все отводили глаза. Он закусил губу, стараясь сдержать непрошеные слёзы. Вроде бы всё выплакал, а поди ж ты...

— Я хочу попробовать.

Хань вскинул голову и ошарашенно уставился на Сэхуна, крутившего в пальцах чашку с чаем.

— Знаете, это звучит довольно убедительно. Хотя бы для того, чтобы попытаться. Даже если у нас ничего не выйдет, это вряд ли станет трагедией, потому что альтернатив нет, верно? У него всё равно есть только восемь лет в криокамере, и назвать это жизнью сложно. Тогда какая разница, когда наступит финал? Но если это возможно... мы потом будем думать об этом и сожалеть, что так и не попытались, хотя могли. Поэтому я хочу попробовать. Хотя... Хён, не смотри на меня так, пожалуйста. Я хочу попробовать, но знаю, что я всё ещё просто студент. Ты рассчитываешь на меня в области атомной и молекулярной архитектуры, и я не могу отрицать, что был лучшим в этой сфере в Академии. Только особого опыта у меня нет. Да и та операция, что я когда-то делал Каю, вряд ли числится среди лучших.

— Я знаю, но всё равно верю, что ты сможешь. И по этой причине я пригласил доктора Чона. Чтобы ты мог обратиться за советом при необходимости. Если доктор Чон не возражает, разумеется.

— Не возражает, — подумав с минуту, кивнул Чон Тэгун.

После Тэгуна высказываться никто не спешил, и Хань не представлял, как он вообще пережил те полчаса тишины за столом, пока с отчаянием ждал, каким же будет решение друзей.

— Ладно. — Чунмён припечатал ладонь к столешнице и нахмурился. — Даже если так, и все согласятся помочь тебе с твоим теоретическим бредом, ты подумал о том, что тебя не подпустят к Чонину? Закон и семья Чонина — это тоже препятствия. И серьёзные.

— Я намерен их преодолеть. Через час у меня встреча с министром Кимом, — отбил удар Хань. — Если он даст своё согласие, вы мне поможете?

 

 

  
Сообщение от До Кёнсу о переносе следующего заседания на неопределённый срок Хань получил спустя полтора месяца. Распечатал конверт, скользнул взглядом по ровным строкам и отправил сообщение с конвертом в корзину для бумаг.

На столе у монитора в картонном стаканчике остывал кофе. Можно было прогуляться до ближайшего кофейного автомата и взять новую порцию, но Хань предпочёл сделать глоток остывшего напитка — лишь бы не уходить далеко от монитора и отслеживать постоянно меняющиеся показатели на графиках и таблицах.

Уговорить отца Чонина на сомнительный эксперимент Ханю удалось, пусть и не без труда. Первая встреча с отцом Чонина результатов не дала, тем более что ассистент чуть не выгнал Ханя из кабинета после первых же слов. Он вообще так яро бросался на Ханя, что это вызывало недоумение. Поначалу. Пока дело с терактом не было окончательно распутано. Вот тогда-то и выяснились удивительные вещи. И отец Чонина живо интересовался этим, раз уж его пытались "подвинуть" за счёт Чонина.

Хань затруднялся дать отцу Чонина какую-нибудь определённую характеристику и не мог однозначно определить его ни как хорошего человека, ни как плохого. Зато в одном Хань не сомневался: каким бы ни был отец Чонина, он всё равно любил своего сына. Поэтому, когда все узнали подноготную серии терактов, его ассистент и ещё несколько чиновников из министерства мигом оказались в гостях у госслужб с весьма печальными перспективами на ближайшее будущее. И вот тогда-то отец Чонина сам навестил Ханя и разрешил ему заняться синтезированием.

У закрытой биокамеры в этот вечер Хань остался один. Остальные разошлись по домам, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Хань остался, потому что уже месяц фактически жил рядом с биокамерой. Даже диван перетащил и поставил у длинной стенки, чтобы была возможность дотянуться рукой до чехла биокамеры.

Собственно, биокамеру поставили в зале с криокамерами из опасений, что Чонин может не перенести длительную транспортировку. Сначала долго спорили, а потом просто установили биокамеру рядом с криокамерой, сведя тем самым транспортировку к минимуму. Ну и поскольку остальные криокамеры на уровне пустовали, то им разрешили устроить лабораторию прямо на месте.

От монитора Ханю всё-таки пришлось отвлечься, потому что сработал звуковой сигнал. Это означало, что в лабораторию кто-то заглянул. Хань догадывался, кто же это. И убедился в своих предположениях, различив маленькую фигурку за матовой перегородкой, отделявшей временную лабораторию от большей части зала с криокамерами.

— Привет, Солли.

Она кивнула ему, прижала к груди плюшевого медвежонка и подошла к биокамере. Привычно уже уселась на подушку на полу и прикоснулась левой ладонью к стенке биокамеры.

Хань стиснул в руке карандаш с такой силой, что сломал его. В который раз боролся с искушением. Ему так хотелось попросить Солли: "Скажи ему, что я его люблю". Нестерпимо хотелось. Но приходилось ограничиваться нейтральным:

— Передай привет от меня. Как всегда. Хочешь перекусить?

— Пить, — выдержав долгую паузу, тихо ответила Солли. Погладила стенку биокамеры кончиками пальцев, поднялась с подушки и подошла к столу Ханя, чтобы взять у него бутылку с водой. Сделав пару глотков, бутылку она ему вернула, но тут же недовольно наморщила носик.

— Что? — забеспокоился Хань.

Солли двумя пальцами потянула его за полу измятого больничного халата и безжалостно сообщила:

— Ты грязный.

Хань немного смущённо потёр подбородок и неохотно подумал, что ему и впрямь стоило бы пару часиков поотмокать в ванне, побриться и влезть в чистую одежду. Только отлипать от монитора он опасался.

— Я побуду тут, — утешила его Солли, словно прочла мысли. Хотя, скорее всего, именно это и сделала. Точнее, прочла намерения и настроение, если верить Бэкхёну. Бэкхён одержимо играл с Солли в различные игры в попытках выяснить пределы её способностей. И он пришёл к выводу, что Солли всё-таки эмпат. Чем-то большим это становилось исключительно по отношению к Чонину. Суждениям Бэкхёна Хань доверял, поскольку тот возился с дельфинами, а дельфины владели и эмпатией, и телепатией сразу, так что Бэкхёну было с чем сравнивать.

— Разве сегодня ты не едешь с Бэкхёном?

— Завтра. Сегодня я с папой.

Хань не особенно вникал в свару Чанёля и Бэкхёна по поводу Солли, так что не понимал до конца принцип делёжки времени. Просто отметил для себя, что Солли то Бэкхён забирает к себе на ночь, то Чанёль, а в остальное время она ночует в лаборатории. Дни в лаборатории она проводила по умолчанию, но никому не мешала. Солли могла говорить, но предпочитала молчать. Если поначалу фразы давались ей с трудом — полноценные фразы, а не отдельные слова, то сейчас она говорила вполне связно. Но всё равно мало. И привычка переходить на жесты осталась у неё до сих пор.

— Со временем пройдёт, — подытожил Чунмён как-то, — хотя она всегда будет бурно жестикулировать во время разговора.

Неделю назад Солли принесла в лабораторию старый плеер Чонина, положила на стол перед Ханем и требовательными жестами велела включить, чтобы музыка играла громко.

— Это он тебя попросил? — поинтересовался у неё Хань, пока возился с компьютером, подключая к нему плеер и настраивая звук для нужной громкости.

— Нет. Но, может быть... будет меньше больно.

Хань тогда замер на месте, а потом возился вдвое дольше с плеером, чем требовалось, потому что руки тряслись. И предательски дрожали губы. И он не представлял, как ему вообще смотреть Солли в глаза. И Чонину, когда тот покинет биокамеру. Если. И если Хань не справится, то получится, что всё это ещё и зря было. Получится, что Хань напрасно мучил человека. Мучил любимого человека. Мучил при том, что обещал не мучить, но обещание превратилось в ложь.

Ханя частенько подмывало спросить у Солли, ненавидит ли его Чонин. Но он не мог. Такие вещи стоило спрашивать прямо. Придётся потерпеть и спросить потом — у самого Чонина. Быть может. Если Ханю удастся сделать всё правильно и без ошибок. На этот раз.

Оставив Солли с Чонином и уже привычно включив музыку, Хань всё же метнулся в душ, кое-как привёл себя в порядок и влез в чистую одежду, а когда вернулся в лабораторию, застал там Бэкхёна. Солли уже спала на подушках у биокамеры, обняв Тэдди, а Бэкхён как раз аккуратно поправлял одеяло. Покончив с этим, он подошёл к Ханю и кивнул в сторону перегородки. Они вышли в зал, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь, хотя в негромких звуках музыки слабый шум терялся, и можно было не слишком осторожничать.

— Я думал, ты завтра заберёшь Солли к себе.

— Угу. Я не за Солли. Я к тебе. — Бэкхён повернулся к ровным рядам криокамер и чуть ссутулился. Хань терпеливо ждал. К любым сомнениям он был готов — не первый раз, но Бэкхён его удивил.

— Ты в самом деле хочешь вернуть его?

— С чего вдруг...

— Хён, я серьёзно. Ты в самом деле так сильно хочешь его вернуть?

— Я не могу отпустить его, — едва слышно отозвался Хань. — Просто не могу. Мне столько ещё нужно сказать ему... И... он мне нужен. Необходим.

— Ты знаешь... Знаешь, что... если сердце остановилось хотя бы на секунду, человек уже никогда не вернётся прежним?

— Он никогда не возвращался ко мне прежним. Я никогда не встречал его, а увидел впервые Кая. И когда я встретил Чонина, он уже не был тем Чонином, каким был раньше. И не был таким Каем, которого я знал в Кунсане. Быть может, вернётся он тоже другим. Но я всегда буду узнавать его, потому что я знаю его.

— Чонин как-то сказал мне, что однажды ты можешь вернуть уже не его, а чудовище. Ты думал об этом?

Хань слабо улыбнулся.

— Я не боюсь, Бэкхён. Ни капельки. Я знаю его. И знаю, что его чистота неизменна, как неизменны его твердолобость и упрямство. Чёрт, он обменял себя на почти три десятка детей, не считая спасённые до этого жизни. И Кай тоже спасал — меня, нас всех. Сколько бы он ни возвращался, это не менялось. Не знаю, что он там тебе нагородил и вбил себе в голову, но я в него верю. Этот баран слишком баран, чтобы так просто отказаться от собственных принципов, целей и идеалов.

Бэкхён хмыкнул и оглянулся на Ханя.

— Этот баран слишком баран, да? По-моему, лучшая характеристика Чонина, которую я когда-либо слышал. Но твоя вера лишена логики.

— Да прямо уж? — фыркнул Хань. — Можно подумать, симпатика логикой обладает. В мире есть вещи, которые не нужно доказывать. Достаточно принимать на веру. Потому что они просто есть.

— А ты пытался в этом разобраться?

— Нет, пустил всё на самотёк... Бэкхён, конечно, я пытался. До сих пор пытаюсь. — Хань раздражённо поправил ворот халата и вздохнул. — Я уйму времени пялился на геном Чонина, изучал со всех сторон. Свой я тоже знаю. Сравнивал, измерял, моделировал... Чёрт, я делал всё, что только можно сделать, но так ничего и не понял. Обычно считается, что симпатика возникает, когда люди подходят друг другу, так? Но это чересчур расплывчато. И я ума не приложу, что могло спровоцировать симпатику в нашем с Чонином случае. Если подумать, то до нашей встречи Чонин никогда парнями не интересовался. Обо мне можно сказать то же самое. Однако стоило нам встретиться, и всё пошло по... гм.

— Вам даже рядом стоять нельзя, — криво улыбнулся Бэкхён. — Да, это заметно. Всегда было заметно. Поставь вас рядом, и вы сразу же как будто в какой-то собственный мир выпадаете.

— Но ведь должна же быть причина... — с тихим отчаянием пробормотал Хань. — Хоть что-то.

— Может, вы в прошлой жизни любили друг друга, — с озорными искорками в глазах предположил Бэкхён.

— Да ну тебя! Я тут серьёзно вообще-то! — обиделся Хань.

— А я тоже серьёзно. Ну скажи мне, что тебе это даст? И почему ты думаешь, что дело в геноме или ещё в чём-то вещественном? Почему бы просто не признать, что вы с ним друг друга любите? Зачем тебе надо непременно проверять гармонию алгеброй? Чтобы откреститься от собственных чувств? Охотно верю, что это очень удобное оправдание, но пока у тебя его нет, так? Побуду Нострадамусом: у тебя его никогда не будет, оправдания этого. И для меня это выглядит именно как любовь. Всё это. — Бэкхён неопределённо повертел рукой. — Он увидел что-то в тебе, что-то такое, что ему необходимо. И ты увидел в нём то, что было необходимо тебе. И, хён, когда двух парней тянет друг к другу настолько сильно, что они больше никого не замечают, ничем другим это и не назовёшь. Сам скажи, будь это просто... чувственное удовольствие, секс, ты на этом остановился бы? Сомневаюсь. Если бы это было так, после исчезновения Кая ты бы потужил немножко и нашёл себе кого-то ещё. Правильно? А ты не нашёл, даже и не искал, в общем-то. И он — не нашёл. Вместо этого вас обоих угораздило снова встретиться и начать всё сначала. Друг с другом. Хён, не занимайся ерундой и думай о том, что делаешь сейчас. Это намного важнее, потому что, кажется, я тебе верю. Верю, что Чонин сможет вернуться.

 

  
Хань открыл биокамеру через два месяца. Неуверенно стянул чехол, опасаясь поначалу смотреть сквозь стекло. Показатели на приборах и компьютерный анализ твердили, что всё уже в порядке — внешне. Но Хань боялся всё равно. Не то чтобы он не хотел видеть Чонина с ранами на теле, просто смотреть ему было бы больно. Чунмён с самого начала настаивал на отстранении Ханя от проекта, пока Чонин не восстановится в достаточной степени. И Чунмён до последнего запрещал Ханю приближаться к криокамере, выставил вон, когда Чонина перемещали в биокамеру. Идея с чехлом тоже принадлежала Чунмёну.

— Ты ведь сам знаешь его. Он не хотел бы, чтобы ты смотрел.

— Я тоже врач, — упрямился Хань. — Я видел всякое.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы это мучило его потом?

Вот тут Хань и сдался. Ну а когда чехол всё же снял, долго собирался с силами. Возможно, не зря. Чонин за стеклом выглядел спящим. А ещё — пятнистым. И белых пятен на нём было куда больше, чем пятен с родной смуглой кожей.

— Фототип кожи постепенно вернётся к исходному, — отметил Чондэ, перехватив его взгляд. — После того, как полное обновление клеток будет завершено. Ногти на руке тоже отрастут. Со временем. Кровообращение в норме, сердце тоже работает, а вот дышать сам он пока не может.

Хань кивнул и прижал ладонь к стеклу, снова разглядывая Чонина. Видел, как за спиной Чонина продолжает работать аппарат, подающий воздух и заставляющий Чонина размеренно дышать.

— Что с раствором?

— Думаю, можно постепенно менять состав и замедлять процесс обновления, — отозвался Минсок, поправил очки и скупо улыбнулся. — Готовь опять ножницы. Через пару недель у него будет такая же грива, как раньше. Моя итоговая таблица сигналит, что больше месяца вряд ли придётся его тут держать.

— По моим расчётам — недели три осталось, — проворчал Бэкхён. — Сэхун, у тебя что?

— Уже ничего. Всё на месте и в нужном состоянии. Можно мне домой? Я хочу сдохнуть на пару месяцев... — Сэхун потёр глаза. За это время его глаза выдержали дикое напряжение. Сейчас он уже носил очки, как и Минсок.

— Да, иди и отдохни как следует, — отпустил его Хань и вновь прилип к стеклу биокамеры, жадно разглядывая Чонина. До этого мига он даже не задумывался о том, как сильно скучал. Огромное количество работы вытеснило грусть на время и заставило забыться, но прямо сейчас Хань остро чувствовал тоску. Ему не хватало голоса Чонина, громкого смеха, таких разных улыбок, жара, озорных искорок в глубине тёмных глаз. И каждый кусочек Ханя хотел, чтобы Чонин любил его...

"Если ты всё помнишь, то без труда поймёшь, чего я от тебя жду".

— Дошло, — тихо пробормотал Хань себе под нос и медленно провёл рукой по стеклу — словно погладил Чонина по голове. — Дошло, как до жирафа, на третий день, но всё-таки дошло.

— Ты ещё обними биокамеру и грозно зарычи: "Это всё моё", — ехидно подсказал Бэкхён за его спиной.

— Это всё моё, — послушно повторил Хань, не отводя глаз от Чонина.

— Выглядит забавно, когда пятнистый. А это вот...

— Это родинка, — огрызнулся Хань, попытавшись одновременно оттеснить Бэкхёна от биокамеры.

— Прямо там? Ух ты...

— Бэкхён!

— Да я ж только посмотреть. Хочу себе такую. Это ж дико сексуально. По-моему, у Кая такой не было, да?

— Исчезни, — мрачно посоветовал этому умнику Хань, но тут же осёкся, потому что почувствовал, как к его ладони прикоснулись маленькие пальчики. Солли прижалась к нему боком, когда он крепко сжал её ладошку в своей.

— Папа скоро проснётся? — тихо спросила она и доверчиво улыбнулась Ханю, едва он кивнул ей.

— Но наша мышка всё-таки не сможет это повторить, — вздохнул Чондэ, возившийся с миниатюрной биокамерой в углу. — Процесс застрял на сорока процентах. Клетки перестали восстанавливаться. Понятия не имею, почему.

— Исчерпали ресурсы, — предположил Бэкхён. — Геном мышки не был улучшен на один процент.

— Угу, — подтвердил Чунмён, ковырявшийся в таблицах. — В норме регенерация имеет ограничения. В случае с мышью мы исчерпали запас. То, что есть сейчас, уже не в состоянии усваивать питательные вещества из раствора. Даже кальций... на последней стадии формирование костей нарушено. Даже аппликация стимулирующих рост клеток прошла без результата. Думаю, подобное синтезирование и комплексные операции возможны только в случаях, когда пациенты перенесли аппликацию улучшенного генома с укреплёнными связями, как у Чонина. Форсированная способность к обучению, выходит, напрямую связана с живучестью. Или же вы где-то накосячили и улучшили что-то не то. То есть, улучшили что-то такое, что помогло в случае Чонина.

— Вот вылезет он из биокамеры, так ему и объяснишь, — ядовито прокомментировал Бэкхён.

— Вот ещё! И почему это я должен что-то объяснять, если накосячили вы? И вообще, может, меня тут уже не будет? — Чунмён на удивление поспешно собрался и рванул к выходу, бросив напоследок: — Вечно с вами проблемы какие-то! Студенты-медики, чтоб вас!

— Не, а сам-то? — возмутился Бэкхён, полюбовавшись на захлопнувшуюся дверь.

— Уймись, — посоветовал Хань. — У него скоро помолвка с Чжису, вот и переживает. Боится, что Чонин его осудит или вообще обвинит их вместе с Чжису, что они рога ему наставили.

— Пф, по-моему, Чонин раньше рога наставил. Не без твоей активной помощи, кстати. Что с мышкой делать будем? Попробуем повторить?

— Мышеубийцы, — тихо буркнул Минсок. — Но это вообще глупо. Лучше такие опыты ставить на резусах.

— Ещё один... — Бэкхён выразительно закатил глаза. — Слушай сюда, Конфуций, я согласен с Чунмёном. Можно хоть на резусах упарываться, внося случайные изменения в геном, толку не будет. Чтобы получилось, надо воспроизвести всё, что мы делали с ним. — Бэкхён указал на биокамеру. — И я как-то к этому не готов. Давайте лучше рассчитаем точный второй день рождения Чонина. Или уже не второй, а четвёртый?

— Почему четвёртый-то? — Чондэ озадаченно поскрёб пятернёй затылок.

— Потому что. — Бэкхён показал всем ладонь с растопыренными пальцами, потом загнул мизинец. — Первый раз он родился нормально, как людям и положено, так? Потом Хань собрал его ручками из того, что у нас было. — Бэкхён загнул безымянный палец. — Уже два. Потом Чонин попал к Чунмёну, и Чунмён тоже собрал его ручками. Три уже, так? — Бэкхён загнул средний палец. — Ну и мы вот теперь. Отрастили Чонину всё, что надо для жизни в буквальном смысле слова. Че-ты-ре. Так-то. — И Бэкхён с победным видом загнул указательный палец. — Четыре, вот. Все увидели? Отлично, а теперь все быстро пошли считать, когда нам беднягу доставать из этой банки!

 

  
В день Х у Ханя всё валилось из рук. Если до этого он непоколебимо верил в успех затеи, то теперь проснулись сомнения. С утра он нервничал, кидался на людей без особых причин, постоянно проливал кофе, путал документы, натыкался на стулья и помощников, всё время искал взглядом Солли, терпеливо сидевшую рядом с биокамерой, никак не мог уследить за динамикой графиков.

Бэкхён не выдержал и предложил начать чуть раньше запланированного, "пока Хань никого не убил в интересах науки".

— Что там? — спросил Чондэ, добравшись до биокамеры и открыв щиток на панели управления.

— Сердце и дыхание в норме, температура тоже. Показатели стабильные, — отозвался Бэкхён, покрутившись у стола с компьютерами и анализаторами. — Ну что, начинаем?

Все встрепенулись и тут же замерли на своих местах, уставившись на Ханя. Он плотно сжал губы, затем резко кивнул и кинулся к Чондэ.

— Сливаю раствор тогда. Бэкхён, ты на часах.

— А куда я денусь? — проворчал Бэкхён и отпихнул плечом любопытного Сэхуна, пытавшегося сунуть нос в графики. С другой стороны торчал Чунмён, старающийся не мешать Бэкхёну.

— Пока всё в норме, — заявил спокойный Минсок после начала слива раствора. Он страховал Бэкхёна на приборах и тоже следил за состоянием Чонина.

Солли забралась на диван с ногами и внимательно следила за крутившимися у биокамеры Ханем и Чондэ. Чондэ по-прежнему занимался панелью, а Хань присматривал за ним и постоянно поглядывал на Чонина. Разглядеть лицо полностью не получалось из-за сильно отросших волос.

— Отключать подачу воздуха пока не стоит, — посоветовал Бэкхён. — Машина справляется с дыханием. Лучше перестрахуемся.

Хань в нетерпении чуть не прижался носом к стеклу — ждал, когда же можно будет открыть верхнюю часть биокамеры. Ему казалось, что раствор сливается чересчур медленно. Внезапно перед его лицом мелькнула рука Чонина. Пальцы с отросшими ногтями царапнули стекло с той стороны, а потом к стеклу прижалась ладонь. Затаив дыхание, Хань наблюдал за Чонином и машинально пытался "потрогать" ладонь Чонина через стекло.

— Чёрт... — тихо ругнулся Минсок. — Если доберётся до трубки, то сам себе отключит подачу воздуха раньше времени.

— Не сможет. Маску с трубкой так просто не снять, — пробормотал Чондэ, выставляя новые параметры для слива раствора.

Из-за раствора Чонин, на миг приоткрывший глаза, снова их закрыл и коснулся пальцами маски.

— Снимет, — подытожил Бэкхён. — Он знает, как это делается, забыли?

Хань тоже только сейчас вспомнил, что Чонин разбирался в медицине не хуже, чем они. И маску всё-таки снять смог.

— К чёрту! — Хань ухватился за крепления, повернул фиксаторы и дёрнул к себе. Верхняя часть биокамеры поддалась. На Ханя тут же хлынул раствор, ещё не добравшийся до нужной отметки, но Чонину сейчас требовался воздух в больших количествах, чем в растворе. — А пофиг...

Хань ухватился и за нижние крепления. Раствор залил пол тут же, а Чонин повалился на Ханя, заставив его рухнуть на колени. Хань удержал Чонина, опутанного волосами и проводами, прижал к себе. Дрожащими пальцами отводил с лица мокрые длинные пряди, смахивал ладонью капли, гладил по щеке. Он слушал неровное хриплое дыхание, напряжённо всматривался в каждую чёрточку и ждал. Чонин слегка оцарапал его ладонь ногтями, потом накрыл своей и крепко стиснул.

— Посмотри на меня, — едва слышно прошептал Хань. — Любовь моя, посмотри на меня...

Тёмные ресницы слабо дрогнули, ещё через несколько секунд Чонин приоткрыл глаза. Взгляд длиной в вечность, хотя прошло всего мгновение. И Чонин опять смежил веки.

— Остановка дыхания! — крикнул вдруг Бэкхён из-за стола с мониторами. — Остановка дыхания, чёрт бы всё побрал!

— Нет пульса, — безжалостно добавил Минсок из своего угла.

— Чёрта с два! — зарычал Хань, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать слёзы и с силой прижимая Чонина к себе. — Ты надо мной издеваешься? Ещё сто раз синтезирую, упрямая скотина! Ну пожалуйста!.. дыши!..

 

 

 

◄ Эпилог ►

 

Хань ухватился за мокрое запястье и с силой потянул, не обращая внимания на качку. Тянул до тех пор, пока Чонин не свалился на него.

— Что ты делаешь? Я сам бы выбрался, — немедленно заворчал Чонин, сдёрнув маску с трубкой с головы.

— А вдруг акула рядом? Ты псих просто, знаешь? — Хань сел и накинул Чонину на плечи пушистое полотенце. — Ну как?

— Вот! — Чонин показал ему на ладони добытое после ныряния "сокровище".

— Что это? — с подозрением уточнила Солли, ухватившись за плечо Ханя и повиснув на нём, чтобы тоже поближе поглядеть на добычу. — Выглядит... гм...

— Ага, как-то... гм... — поддержал Солли Хань и потыкал пальцем в грязный и почти бесформенный камешек. Во всяком случае, это походило именно на обломок камня.

— Какие вы привередливые, — обиделся Чонин, подтянул к себе большую сумку со снаряжением, порылся внутри и достал ёмкость с прозрачной жидкостью, прихватив скатку с инструментами заодно. С помощью щипцов он опустил добычу в ёмкость и поболтал там. Выждав несколько минут, достал из уже мутной жидкости трофей и положил на крышку.

— Ух ты! — Солли обхватила Ханя руками за шею, разглядывая кругляш, уже куда больше похожий на монету. Теперь не вызывало сомнений то, что монета золотая и старая, хотя её требовалось почистить ещё. Солли отпустила шею Ханя и потянулась к монете, но Чонин ловко перехватил её запястье.

— Куда? Нельзя пока трогать. Так... — Он подцепил монету щипцами и прищурился. — Шестнадцатый век, скорее всего.

— Испанский дублон? — предположил Хань, усадив Солли себе на колени.

— Нет, монета итальянская. Надо будет потом покопаться в справочниках.

— А дельфины? — с надеждой спросила Солли, рассчитывавшая на минифильм про дельфинов под водой. — Или акулы?

— Увы, сегодня их нет и, наверное, не будет уже. Попробуем в другой день. Но мы ещё можем сгонять на лежбище котиков, хочешь?

— Нет, котиков я уже видела. Лучше дельфины или акулы, но раз сегодня уже не будет... домой?

— Идёт, мой маленький фюрер, — шутливо козырнул Чонин и отправился в каюту переодеваться.

— А ты почему не ныряешь? — потеребила Ханя Солли.

— Не моя сфера, — не удержался от улыбки Хань. — Да и не особо тянет. Что я там не видел? Давай что-нибудь особенное приготовим папе?

— Из улова?

— Можно и из улова. Хочешь сама попробовать?

— Папа не станет есть угольки, так что на тебя вся надежда.

Пока Чонин занимался лодкой и выбирал способ оптимальной доставки их всех на берег, к дому, Хань и Солли кашеварили. Закончили как раз к возвращению. Перетаскали вещи на берег, устроились под лёгким навесом и перекусили на чистом воздухе. После у Солли начинались занятия в учебном классе на втором этаже дома. Хань настроил трансляцию, вручил Солли пульт, проверил учебники и тетради, а затем аккуратно прикрыл дверь. Особо он не волновался, потому что Солли нравилось учиться. Наличие в расписании точных наук означало, что Солли будет в полном восторге. Математика и смежные с ней науки давались Солли удивительно легко. С гуманитарными дисциплинами она тоже ладила, но без особого восторга и с куда меньшим интересом. Хотя ей по-прежнему нравились танцы: не только в исполнении Чонина, ей и самой танцевать нравилось.

Чонина Хань застал в кабинете за вознёй с добытой монетой.

— Ну что? Диагноз готов?

— Это флорин. Чеканка тысяча пятьсот одиннадцатого года. В тот год родился Джорджо Вазари. Это такой историк, художник и архитектор. А выпуск флоринов закончился в тысяча пятьсот двадцать третьем. — Чонин аккуратно положил монету на бархатную подушечку.

— Значит, монета ценная?

— Думаю, намного более ценная её история. Если мы её узнаем, конечно. Надо будет ещё понырять на том месте.

— Кто бы сомневался. — Хань остановился за спиной Чонина. Хотел наклониться и обнять его, но не осмелился. В нерешительности протянул руку, чтобы коснуться плеча. Постоял так минуту и бессильно опустил руку.

С того дня, как Чонин покинул биокамеру, они ни разу не были близки. Хань на это и не рассчитывал с той секунды, как принял решение вернуть Чонина. В ту секунду он мысленно попрощался с Чонином навсегда, потому что знал — Чонин никогда его не простит. И Ханя утешало уже то, что Чонин позволил ему остаться рядом, хотя на это Хань тоже не рассчитывал. Он вообще ни на что не рассчитывал, лишь готовился к тому, что его выставят за дверь раз и навсегда. Рано или поздно.

— Отдохнуть не хочешь?

— А я устал? — тихо фыркнул Чонин.

— Я просто спросил. — Хань вздохнул и понурился. Открыл рот, чтобы всё-таки спросить, но духа не хватило, и он вновь промолчал.

— Ладно, пожалуй, вздремну немного.

Хань сидел рядом с кроватью четверть часа, потом наклонился к Чонину, чтобы провести ладонью по обнажённой груди. Когда же он отстранился, с правой стороны на груди Чонина заблестел маленький металлический квадратик с размеренно мигающим зелёным индикатором.

Датчик следил за дыханием Чонина. Если между вдохом и выдохом возникла бы пауза больше, чем должно быть в норме, датчик послал бы нервный импульс, который разбудил бы Чонина. Датчик работал без накладок, но Хань всё равно предпочитал лично следить за сном Чонина. Когда Чонин спал, Хань бодрствовал и охранял.

В тот день, когда Хань вновь вернул Чонина, дыхание останавливалось несколько раз подряд, но им удалось с этим справиться. И с того дня шевелюру Ханя украшали седые пряди, но он в самом деле испугался — испугался, что не смог, что снова допустил ошибку, что всё было зря, что Чонину пришлось страдать из-за него, и искупить эти страдания хотя бы частично уже не сможет ничто.

После синтезирования некоторое время всё шло хорошо, а после ночью Ханя разбудила рыдающая Солли. Вовремя разбудила, чтобы не позволить Чонину умереть во сне. Это повторялось ещё несколько раз, но непременно во сне. Во время бодрствования дыхание Чонина не подводило. Сбоило оно только тогда, когда Чонин спал.

Поэтому Хань всегда сидел рядом с Чонином, пока тот спал, и охранял, стерёг каждый вдох и выдох, надеялся и отчаивался. Он принял это добровольно и безропотно: его личное проклятие — умирать тысячу раз за время сна Чонина и мучиться от невозможности предугадать, будет ли дыхание Чонина ровным или снова остановится.

 

 

— Есть ряд заболеваний, нарушений и отклонений, при которых остановка дыхания случается. И случается именно во сне. Пациент в таких случаях просто забывает дышать, — сообщил Чунмён, когда все они собрались у него в кабинете после завершения синтезирования и нескольких случаев с остановкой дыхания. — Но у Чонина нет ничего из этого списка. Все анализы и обследования твердят, что он полностью здоров и в отличной форме. Я не представляю, чем может быть вызвано всё это. Ни единой догадки.

Они беспомощно переглянулись, а после слово взял Тао.

— Это не утверждение. Это всего лишь моё предположение, которое мне даже доказать нечем. — Тао вздохнул, покосился на Сэхуна и продолжил: — Мне кажется, дело в симпатике.

— Что?

— Я же сказал — это предположение. Из-за сильных эмоций иногда подобное происходит. Можно, конечно, предположить, что дело в лёгких, но после комплексной операции всё было нормально, так ведь? А ведь ситуация идентична. Вообще нормально было бы, если б после операции возникали подобные проблемы, а не после синтезирования, когда всё восстанавливалось фактически естественным путём. Но у нас происходит всё наоборот. Комплексную операцию Чонин перенёс без каких-либо негативных последствий. Сейчас никаких негативных последствий тоже нет — хотя бы при бодрствовании. И когда он несколько раз спал в лаборатории, всё было тоже нормально. Остановка дыхания случалась исключительно во сне и только тогда, когда с ним рядом был он. — Тао прямо посмотрел на Ханя. — Поправь меня, если это не так.

Хань стиснул зубы и помотал головой.

— Да, это случалось всякий раз, когда я был рядом, но...

— Я не говорю, что ты виноват. Я лишь хочу сказать, что остановка дыхания во сне — это всегда реакция на тебя или на что-то, связанное с тобой. Так это выглядит для меня. Словно он слишком счастлив, чтобы помнить о необходимости делать вдох или выдох. Для него это в подобные мгновения — несущественная мелочь. Он просто забывает дышать или не помнит, как это делается. Симпатика — это твоя сфера. Я не знаю, насколько подобное возможно или невозможно, но для меня это выглядит именно так. К слову, если ты сейчас сдёрнешь куда подальше, боюсь, последствия могут быть... не лучшими. От обратного, так сказать.

После долгой паузы Чунмён осторожно кашлянул и тихо заметил:

— Мне кажется, это будет повторяться время от времени. Придётся регулярно ставить датчик, отслеживающий дыхание. Хорошо ещё, что остановка дыхания происходит только во сне. Возможно, со временем это будет случаться всё реже, но вряд ли пройдёт совсем. Всё-таки Чонину пришлось многое пережить. Это просто не могло обойтись без последствий — так я считаю.

— Платить приходится за всё, — едва слышно согласился с Чунмёном Бэкхён, который казался в тот день удивительно молчаливым и серьёзным.

— Тогда будет справедливо, если платить буду я, — твёрдо подытожил Хань. — Это из-за меня, поэтому я буду рядом столько, сколько потребуется, даже если он будет ненавидеть меня. Буду дышать за него, если нужно. Или отдам свои лёгкие, если это хоть чем-то поможет.

  
Через две недели после этого разговора завершился процесс по делу Ханя. Синтезирование в итоге постигла почти та же судьба, что и клонирование — его запретили. С рядом оговорок и исключений, но тем не менее. И запретили не только на государственном уровне, но и на международном — после ознакомления с отчётом специальной комиссии. Термин "синтезированный человек" не прижился и в законодательстве так и не появился. Зато в новых международных актах, касающихся синтезирования, сообщалось, что человек, появившийся на свет в результате синтезирования, приравнивается к другим людям, обычным, поскольку тоже является полноценной и самостоятельной личностью.

Ханя оправдали. Одной из причин стало то, что свидетели не могли разделить Чонина и Кая. Те, кто знал Чонина, твердили, что это Чонин. Те, кто знал Кая, твердили, что видят перед собой Кая. Доказать конфликт двух разумов тоже не смогли, а Чонин сам так и не выдвинул никаких обвинений или претензий. Защита ещё и подчеркнула тот факт, что Ханю удалось спасти Чонина, так или иначе. И Хань не знал, насколько велико оказалось влияние отца Чонина в этом деле — о помощи он не просил и смирился бы с любым приговором.

Но в итоге Ханю разрешили вернуться к медицине, сняли обвинения и восстановили его статус в Кунсанской Академии. О постоянном наблюдении за ним умолчали, но Хань прекрасно знал, что это наблюдение будет. И если он снова займётся синтезированием, его опять навестят люди в строгих костюмах и с чёрными корочками в карманах.

Ну а потом Хань разобрался с делами в Академии, собрал вещи и вместе с Чонином и Солли отправился в Рио-Гранде. Сначала они обратились в компанию, занимающуюся частными заказами, выбрали проект дома и оплатили строительство на острове Эстадос. После подписания тонны документов их внесли в реестр и разрешили официально поселиться на острове, когда строительство будет закончено. Ещё месяц они придирчиво выбирали себе лодку, пригодную как для экскурсий, так и для рыбной ловли.

На Эстадос они спокойно прожили полтора месяца, после чего до Чонина добралось морское ведомство, а Ханю написали из международной медицинской организации. Чонин занимался составлением морских карт и карт морского дна, а Хань продолжал генетические исследования и время от времени оказывал дружескую услугу Бэкхёну, помогая отслеживать дельфинов с метками инчонской лаборатории в южных водах.

Солли пока училась дома, но Чонин грозился через год отправить её в обычную школу в Рио-Гранде. Разразился скандал, но Чонин был неумолим. Хань выкинул белый флаг и объявил себя нейтральной зоной. Не слишком-то это помогло: он постоянно огребал с двух сторон, пока не убедил Солли, что Рио-Гранде — это рядом, вообще-то, буквально рукой подать. И это куда лучше, чем школа в Сеуле, потому что туда приезжать часто у них с Чонином точно не получится.

— Если ты будешь ходить в школу в Рио-Гранде, то сможешь каждые выходные проводить дома, — объяснял он Солли.

На том и порешили. До школы оставался год, и Солли пока училась дома, привнося в их жизнь на острове немного хаоса.

Неизменным оставалось лишь то, что Хань и Чонин никогда не спали одновременно. Личные рай и ад для Ханя — сон. Он всегда сидел рядом с Чонином, пока тот спал. Сторожил сон и дыхание Чонина, а засыпал сам только тогда, когда Чонин просыпался и бодрствовал. Датчик никогда не подводил, и Хань мог бы спать в то же время, что и Чонин, но не делал этого. Просто не мог. Глушил кофе галлонами и не спал. Смотрел на Чонина и ждал, когда тот проснётся, и эта пытка прекратится на время, коршуном следил за индикаторами на датчике и даже моргать боялся.

Как сейчас...

 

  
Хань забрался на кровать и сел, скрестив ноги. Невесомо провёл пальцами по лбу Чонина, смахнув в сторону длинную чёлку, погладил по щеке и постарался выпрямить спину. Продержался так часа два, потом всё же улёгся рядом с Чонином, подперев голову рукой. Рассматривал каждую резкую линию в любимом лице и отчаянно желал, чтобы с Чонином всё было хорошо.

Чонин сонно завозился, повернулся на бок и обхватил Ханя руками. Через несколько минут Хань слабо улыбался, глядя в потолок и вороша пальцами густые волосы. Чонин привычно превратил его в подушку: подгрёб к себе, прижался щекой к груди, ещё и ногу закинул, чтобы "подушка" не сбежала.

После синтезирования Чонин перестал бегать в неизменном военном комбинезоне и вспомнил, что у него есть и другая одежда. Ещё он стал больше танцевать, уже не таясь от других. Его молчаливость и застенчивость по-прежнему остались с ним. Менялся он только в компании тех, кто был к нему близок. Становился более открытым. Хотя он так ни разу не сказал Ханю ничего по поводу нарушенного обещания. Просто воспринял присутствие Ханя рядом как нечто естественное. Ханю и этого пока хватало: его не прогоняли, и с Чонином всё было в порядке, не считая возможных проблем во сне. Из-за этих проблем Хань и не смог уйти сам, хотя собирался. Собирался оставить Чонина в покое, потому что смог вернуть, лишь нарушив данное им слово. Это мучило его до сих пор, несмотря на отношение к нему Чонина. Мучило вдвойне сильнее, потому что он оставался рядом, чтобы охранять, и изо дня в день ждал, что Чонин изгонит его из своей жизни — поделом. Но тогда охранять Ханю будет сложнее.

В течение трёх часов Хань пару раз проваливался в лёгкую полудрёму, но почти сразу вскидывался и впивался ногтями в собственные ладони, чтобы прогнать сонливость.

Обошлось. Чонин спал нормально и проснулся тоже нормально, хотя за окном ещё царила ночь.

— Есть хочешь?

— Не-а, — потягиваясь, отозвался Чонин и сел, откинувшись на подушку спиной.

— Ладно, как захочешь, буди... — Хань зевнул и свалился на Чонина, чтобы мгновенно уснуть уже со спокойной душой. Уронил голову Чонину на колени, кое-как натянул одеяло на плечи и отрубился, как выключили.

И едва заметно улыбался сквозь сон, пока Чонин гладил его по голове. Но он уже не видел, как Чонин медленно снял датчик с груди и положил на край столика у кровати, чтобы через минуту закутать Ханя в одеяло получше, притянуть к себе, прижаться подбородком к светловолосой макушке и снова закрыть глаза.

И Хань не слышал, как после вдоха томительно шли сначала секунды, а потом — минуты. Выдох Чонин сделал только спустя семь с половиной минут после вдоха и открыл глаза. Тронул губами светлые пряди на макушке Ханя, чтобы после разжать руки и с сожалением выбраться из кровати. Знал, что может не проснуться, если уснёт вместе с Ханем. Пока что. Или всё ещё.

Чонин осторожно стянул с Ханя одежду, подсунул под голову подушку и бережно завернул в одеяло. Долго разглядывал бледное и осунувшееся за последние месяцы лицо, тронул пальцами седую прядь надо лбом, затем погладил Ханя по запавшей щеке. Из-под ресниц блеснуло, а через миг по светлой коже скатилась слеза. Чонин стёр её пальцем, вздохнул и отступил от кровати.

На рассвете он сидел в кресле на террасе и смотрел на тёмное небо. Светлело тут непривычно резко, как и темнело. Совсем не так, как было дома, в Корее. Чонин прикрыл глаза, различив тихие шаги за спиной, а потом рядом остановился сонный и закутанный в одеяло Хань. Чонин отметил поджатые от прохлады пальцы на босых ступнях, но Хань продолжал топтаться рядом и не уходил.

— Я всё жду, что ты скажешь мне... скажешь, что я солгал.

Уклоняться от этого разговора вечно не вышло бы, и они оба это понимали.

— Ты сам это знаешь, — помедлив, отозвался Чонин. Говорить об этом ему точно не хотелось.

— Но не знаю, злишься ты на меня или нет. Я ведь обещал, что не стану тебя возвращать, но...

— Зачем? — Чонин задумчиво разглядывал лицо Ханя в предрассветном полумраке и гадал, многие ли могут похвастать тем, что у них есть личный ангел-хранитель во плоти, способный вернуть с того света, точнее, не позволить туда попасть.

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня, — едва слышно прошептал Хань и уткнулся носом в одеяло. — Это ответ на тот вопрос... Ну... Я помню, как видишь. Это то, что хотел услышать ты. Но я сказал бы всё иначе.

Чонин слабо улыбнулся, вытянул руку, ухватился за край одеяла и дёрнул. Хань свалился к нему на колени, окончательно запутавшись в одеяле, потом вскинул голову, уставившись на него с недоверчивым ошеломлением.

— Я знаю. Не бери на себя слишком много, хорошо? Это отличалось. То, что ты сделал в этот раз. В этот раз это было похоже на сон. Спокойный сон. И я слышал тебя. И тебя, и Солли, и других. Поэтому...

Хань помотал головой.

— Тебе всё равно было больно. Меньше или больше — это неважно. Прости меня. Я знаю, что это просто слова, и тебе вряд ли станет легче... Но я не должен был обещать тебе. Даже тогда я знал, что нарушу обещание. И если ты меня ненавидишь... Понимаешь, меньше всего я хотел, чтобы тебе снова было больно, но... Но этот мир может катиться в преисподнюю, если в нём не будет тебя. И даже если ты меня убьёшь за всё, это неважно. Я всё жду, когда же ты скажешь, что я солгал, что я мерзкий и вообще... и что я должен держаться подальше от тебя. И если ты этого хочешь, пусть так и будет. Пусть... Прости меня, но я не мог поступить иначе! Я должен был хотя бы попытаться спасти тебя. Я... я четыре года думал, что тебя больше нет. Четыре года пытался примириться с этим, но просто медленно сходил с ума. Даже если с самого начала я поступал неправильно, поздно открещиваться от ответственности, ведь так? И нельзя останавливаться на полпути. Я просто так не могу... — Хань вдруг порывисто обнял его и уткнулся носом в шею. — Я не могу отпустить тебя только с воспоминаниями о боли. Сейчас у тебя есть Солли, с ней всё хорошо. И есть ты. Мне достаточно будет, если вы будете счастливы. И если у вас обоих будет много счастливых воспоминаний, которые перечеркнут всё, что было прежде. И я действительно хочу, чтобы ты любил меня, но знаю, что у меня больше нет на это права. Да и не было никогда, если честно. Всё, что я делал, это...

— Ты слишком много говоришь, — перебил его Чонин и провёл ладонью по светлым волосам, побитым сединой.

— На самом деле, это не самое главное, — упрямо продолжил Хань. — Не уверен, что смогу всё объяснить правильно... ты значишь для меня гораздо больше. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл... я уйду. Мне важно, чтобы с тобой всё было хорошо, даже если меня не будет рядом. Я хочу, чтобы ты и Солли были счастливы и жили. Со мной или без меня — это уже неважно. Но ты...

— Хань...

— Ты не понимаешь...

— Понимаю. Ты говоришь во сне. — Чонин слабо улыбнулся с лёгкой грустью.

— Ты... Что? — Хань отпрянул и попытался сесть у него на коленях прямо.

— Ты говоришь во сне, — тихо повторил Чонин. — Говоришь со мной. Я слышал всё. И не один раз.

Хань смотрел на него с отчаянием и растерянностью, потом беспомощно сказал снова:

— Прости меня. Ты был прав тогда, знаешь? Ты однажды сказал мне, что никто никогда не сможет тебя заменить. Так и есть. Только я понял это слишком поздно, наверное. Меня утешает лишь то, что у тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы забыть всё плохое. И я больше не смогу тебя вернуть, так что не беспокойся об этом. Не смогу не потому, что разучился, а потому, что ещё раз я просто не выдержу. Знать, что тебя уже почти нет или нет вовсе... это убьёт меня.

Хань опустил голову и вздохнул, осторожно сдвинулся и попытался подняться, но Чонин удержал его и снова притянул к себе, обнял. Прикрыв глаза, слушал тихое дыхание, сплетавшееся с далёким шёпотом прибоя. Запустил руку под одеяло и пробежался пальцами вдоль позвоночника Ханя. Тот невольно прижался к его груди плотнее.

— Что ты делаешь?..

— Ты хотел, чтобы я любил тебя. Хочешь до сих пор? Или уже не хочешь?

— Я не думаю, что ты можешь любить меня после всего, что... — Хань упёрся ладонями ему в грудь, но Чонин не позволил ни отстраниться, ни ускользнуть, лишь обнял крепче.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что я могу, а чего не могу. — Чонин тронул губами щеку Ханя в намёке на поцелуй. — Как долго ты собираешься охранять мой сон, Хань?

Чонин разглядывал дрожащие губы Ханя и молчал в ожидании, хотя уже знал ответ.

— Всегда. Даже если ты сбежишь от меня или заставишь меня уйти, я... что-нибудь придумаю...

Губы у него были такими же мягкими и отзывчивыми, как и раньше. Вспомнить их вкус, коснуться пальцами светлых прядей надо лбом, различить тихий стон...

Пока Чонин искал Ханя в коме из одеяла, Хань торопливо расстёгивал его рубашку и брюки. Каждое их действие отличалось резкостью и решительностью. И обоим не хватило терпения.

Потом они замерли, пристально глядя друг на друга, пока одеяло медленно сползало на пол.

Хань сжимал коленями бёдра Чонина и держался руками за сильную шею, а пальцы Чонина чуть подрагивали на его ягодицах. Но едва Хань попытался приподняться, Чонин удержал его, потянул на себя — до тихого долгого стона.

— Чонин...

— Просто... побудь так... — пробормотал Чонин, зажмурился, наслаждаясь теснотой и пульсацией мышц в теле Ханя. Накрыл ладонями ягодицы Ханя, огладил бёдра и провёл пальцами по спине. Наклонив голову, обхватил губами сосок, облизал и снова втянул в рот, чтобы ощутить, как чувствительный кусочек плоти твердеет и набухает от его ласк. Слушал, как меняется дыхание Ханя, а сердце бьётся всё быстрее.

Хань долго не выдержал и ухватился за его волосы на затылке, потянул, отвлекая его от груди, и пылко припал к его губам собственными. Глухо застонал, едва Чонин вновь смял ягодицы пальцами, слегка впиваясь в плоть ногтями. Хань плавно приподнялся, а опустился резко, основательно насадившись на член. Тут же ожёг поцелуем кожу на шее Чонина, слегка прикусил и провёл языком. Вновь приподнялся и опустился с глухим стоном, запутался пальцами в волосах Чонина, притягивая к себе и нетерпеливо пробуя губы на вкус, мягко прихватывая зубами кончик языка. Всхлипнул, когда Чонин обхватил пальцами набухший ствол и огладил большим пальцем головку. Чонин почти тут же убрал руку с члена Ханя и позволил возбуждению чуть схлынуть, чтобы растянуть удовольствие. Уверенно толкнулся, входя в Ханя глубже и продолжая держать взглядом его лицо, в чертах которого оттенки наслаждения стремительно сменяли друг друга.

Чонин любил смотреть на Ханя, когда тот приближался к оргазму, а после — испытывал его. Чонина в такие мгновения лицо Ханя просто завораживало. Лицо Ханя, голос, дыхание и даже каждое движение — снаружи и внутри. И наваждение только усиливалось по мере того, как Чонин приближался к оргазму сам. У него всегда возникало ощущение, что вот сейчас, именно в такой миг, они в силах стать единым целым. Навсегда — с одним сердцем на двоих, одним дыханием и одним телом. Хань так плотно сжимал в себе его член, что, казалось, разделить их будет невозможно.

Тёплое и липкое на животе, приятная тяжесть обмякшего в его руках тела, неровное дыхание и короткие прикосновения губ к щеке — и сладкое ошеломление после испытанного удовольствия. Одного на двоих. Пусть даже это было слишком быстро, впопыхах, без какой-либо подготовки и без всякого намёка на романтику, но им обоим этого не хватало.

Чонин обнял Ханя дрожащими руками, чтобы хоть немного защитить от утренней прохлады, с силой прижал к себе и провёл губами по обнажённому плечу.

— Это как в первый раз... Не жалеешь? — задыхаясь, шепнул ему на ухо Хань. — Я... принёс тебе... много боли, любовь моя, а ты...

— Не жалею, — едва слышно отозвался Чонин, легонько рисуя кончиком пальца на спине Ханя их имена. — Ни о чём. Я мог бы ждать тебя и дольше.

Всегда. Потому что ожидание...

— Это слишком хорошо, чтобы я мог так легко в это поверить. Но даже если это сон, не буди меня пока, — тихо попросил Хань, прижавшись щекой к его щеке. — Мне хочется хоть чуточку верить, что я в состоянии принести тебе немного счастья.

Чонин улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Хань кончиком пальца обводит его губы.

— Прости меня... — шепнул Хань. — Прости меня, любовь моя. Но я больше этого не вынесу. Лучше я сам умру вместо тебя. Этого мира просто не существует для меня, если в нём нет твоей улыбки.

Чонин промолчал, но вновь улыбнулся. Он так и не сказал Ханю, что тот не только говорит во сне, но ещё спит плохо и бредит, иногда даже плачет и настойчиво просит: "Живи, пожалуйста. Ненавидь, если хочешь, но живи".

 

 

  
Через два дня позвонил Чунмён, чтобы рассказать Ханю новость: комплексную операцию, которую провели почти пять лет назад, рассматривали в международной медицинской коллегии. И они оба даже не подозревали, что спустя ещё пять лет эта операция войдёт в учебники, как и термин "синтезирование". И не подозревали, что немного позднее — через сорок два года — другой учёный сможет повторить то, что сделал Хань, окончательно доказав тем самым, что воскрешение возможно, но споры, касающиеся этической стороны дела, не завершатся, а синтезирование так и останется уголовно наказуемым деянием.

И никто даже предположить не мог, что Хань навсегда войдёт в историю как единственный обвиняемый в деле о синтезировании, которого оправдали. Он сам не догадывался, как много о нём напишут книг, выдвигая порой фантастические предположения о причине такого к нему снисхождения или приписывая ему невероятное везение. И, наверное, он посмеялся бы над тем, что ни в одной из книг о нём не отыщется и строчки правды. Потому что, как говорят, любой процесс всегда отталкивает, зато результат любого труда вызывает восхищение. Результатами Ханя восхищались, но мало кто всерьёз задумывался о цене и затраченных усилиях. О том, что Хань не отказался от затеи не ради научных изысканий. О Чонине, симпатике и плате за результат. О персональном рае и аде Ханя. О бессонных ночах, когда надежда в нём постоянно боролась с отчаянием. О прощении, которое можно получить от любимого человека, но не от себя. И о том, что иногда одна улыбка любимого человека может стоить целого мира и заставить наплевать на любые законы — небесные или человеческие. Просто потому, что для каждого понятие "мир" относительно, и спасти этот "мир" в силах только...

...любовь.

Потому что любовь как истина, она не может быть правильной или неправильной, безответной или взаимной, целиком, чуть-чуть или понарошку, и она не ищет оправданий или объяснений. Она просто есть — во всей её многоликости. И она способна творить чудеса и спасать жизни, превращать ошибки в достижения и указывать самые верные пути даже сквозь туман глупости, нелепости и предубеждения.

 

_— Как долго ты собираешься охранять мой сон, Хань?_

_— Всегда._

 

 


End file.
